Misery Hates Company
by Ltb3105
Summary: How did House really become miserable? Background story on House's college days, medical internship, and the "love" of his life before Stacy; eventually will become House/Cameron romance. Lots of drama! LAST CHAPS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_The love of his life...medium height, long dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to _

_match, tanned skin, a cute, upturned nose that crinkled and twitched whenever she was angry or frustrated. The minute they'd met, it was fireworks. Gregory House had been a tall, lanky, awkward young lad during his school years. Never had a steady girlfriend. Oh sure, there was a string of one night stands, if only to prove his manhood and boast another notch or two in his belt, as was typical in his day. But no one knocked him off his feet like she did._

_From the day they first set eyes on each other, they were an item. They went everywhere together, shared the same interests...inseparable. When he wasn't with her, he felt empty...she made him whole._

_They had plans for their future together. She wanted the whole enchilada...house with picket fence, two cars, two dogs and at least two kids. They sometimes walked along the Jershey shore, and spoke aloud their dreams for their future together._

_Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. All of it. The dreams, hopes, everything. Greg had received a phone call...she'd passed away instantly of a brain aneurysm. No one knew, not even she. At least she didn't suffer. Suffering was only for the living, the loved ones left behind._

_He made a vow to her that he would somehow, someway, find a cure, so that nobody would have to be as miserable as he was, without her. That's when he decided to embark on a medical career. He'd really wanted to hang out at clubs and play his keyboard or guitar...she had loved music, and he taught her to play the piano. _

A single tear made its lone journey down the cheek of Gregory House, as he fingered the decades old black and white photo of him and her in happier, healthier times. It was one of those photos you sit in the booth and get four poses out of. She'd kept three, he kept the one...he often took it out of his wallet and just stared at it. This evening, he sat in his office at PPTH, now a famous diagnostician with three underlings and an oncologist for a best friend.

Greg House made a fist and banged it on his desk, as he wiped the tear away, and put the photo back in his wallet. The love of his life everyone thought, was Stacy Warner. No one knew the pain he kept hidden deep down inside his very soul. He'd almost died himself of cardiac arrest, and was left instead with a bum leg, an infarction, which everyone blamed for his misery. But Stacy had said he was miserable before the leg, yet she had no idea why this was so.

Misery loves company, the old adage says. But the company he had kept after his beloved had passed away so quickly, wasn't enough. His misery hated company! No, the love of his life was the beautiful Theresa "Terry" Autry. And she was gone forever.

The above chapter is dedicated to the memory of my beautiful mother, Theresa.

to be cont'd.


	2. Chapter 2

_He'd slithered into the seat next to hers in the one class they took together, Biology. Her hair was halfway down her back, straight as an arrow, and shimmering in the sunlight that flickered through the blinds of the Princeton University's window in Room 101. He could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying, as he took in her delicate features: the upturned nose, the pearly white teeth, the long dark lashes feathering over her just as dark eyes. She was his goddess. He'd known at that time that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. There would be no other. She glanced over at him and smiled shyly. His heart leapt. 'This is crazy!' he thought to himself, as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. 'She's just a dame, just like all the others'. But she wasn't anything like "all the others". She was refined, elegant, classy, and smart! He'd learn later on in the semester that she was at the top of her class._

_After the bell rang, she seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of students scurrying of to get to their next class. He gulped nervously, as he mustered up the courage to start up a conversation with her. But first, he'd have to catch up with her!_

_"Uh, excuse me, did you happen to catch the last part of what Mr. Noble said?" he stammered, as he finally caught up with her, and the two of them walked aimlessly down the corridor. She turned her head sideways and smiled that smile again. He wanted to die right there. "Um, why yes, I wrote down some notes, you're welcome to them, but I really need to hurry to my next class, it's down in A Hall, and I'm always late because it's so far away", she said hurriedly._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, right! Well, then, er, maybe we can meet after school at that pizza joint and I can borrow your notes then?" Greg House managed to say._

_"The one right off Campus, on Main?" she inquired innocently._

_"Yeah, that's the one...around 5, is that okay?" Greg House said._

_"Sure. See you then" She flashed those pearly whites once again and was gone in a New York minute._

"House? House! What the hell...?" Wilson, the oncologist, Gregory House's only friend, his best friend, stood in the doorway of his office.

House looked up and blinked stupidly. "What? Did you say something? Haven't you ever heard of knocking...you take your hand like this and make a fist...then you make contact with the door and..."

"Never mind the snarks", Wilson chided his friend amicably. James Wilson had been best buds with Gregory House ever since he got transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital some years ago. It seemed like yesterday. What he would never figure out was House himself. As head of oncology, Wilson faced many challenges, but his biggest one was his best friend. The man's middle name was Misery, yet the only thing he could pin it on was the man's horrible infarction, suffered five years ago, for which House had blamed his live in companion, Stacy Warner for.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Wilson asked impatiently.

"Only if you're buying", House quipped. Wilson had asked House, twice now, if he'd join him for a bite to eat in the hospital cafeteria, for which poor Wilson always paid the tab. Not that House didn't have the money, he just relished the control he thought he had on Wilson. House didn't have control of his own life, it was the little things he thought he ruled over, that sort of made him get through his day. The others knew this, didn't mind and put up with him.

Even Allison Cameron, one of House's underlings. She had long, dark hair, was elegant, classy, beautiful and had an innocent naivety that reminded him of someone...his beloved Terry.

House shook the thought from his mind, as he limped out of his office to have lunch with his best friend.

to be cont'd.


	3. Chapter 3

_They had their own mini gabfest at Joe's Pasta and Pizza. They shared the same interests, dreams and hopes. It was only when they had to raise their voices over the loud humming of the vacuum cleaner that they realized the staff was cleaning up and that it was almost closing time!_

_"I guess they're letting us know it's closing time", Terry said as she giggled. Greg felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved her laugh, he loved her smile, he loved everything about this young woman._

_"Yeah, I guess we'd better get going before they take the chairs from under us and stack 'em up on the tables!" Greg quipped. Terry giggled again and Greg thought he would lose it. 'What the hell's the matter with me?' he mumbled to himself. He didn't care though, he felt like shouting it from the rooftops. If this is what true love was, then he was in it; hook, line and sinker!_

_Greg and Terry strolled down the sidewalk towards her dormitory. A sudden impulse caused Greg to grab her hand as they chatted and continued walking. Terry submitted and they entertwined their fingers in their hands. Greg felt a jolt, a spark, something, course through every fiber of his being. 'Could I be having a heart attack?' he mused. 'Nah, too damned young!' he reassured himself._

_The walk was shorter than Greg would've liked. They were standing at the steps of her dorm. Terry turned and looked up into Greg's piercingly crystal blue eyes. Greg returned the gaze, and looked deeply into her own lovely dark chocolate ones. Time stood still. It was Terry who interrupted the magic moment to remind Greg that she really had to go, she had an early class in the morning._

_Greg smiled. "Sure, uh, sorry for taking up so much time", he said apologetically, but secretly hoped that she wouldn't think so._

_Terry shook her head. "Actually, I cannot remember when I've enjoyed myself this much", she gushed, as her cheeks turned a bright pink. Greg's heart leapt. So she DID like him!_

_He beamed like a 14 yr. old. "So, I'll see you in Bio tomorrow then?" he asked shyly._

_"Sure thing! Thanks for a lovely evening...see ya!" Terry walked away before Greg could even think about trying to kiss her. She looked back once, flashed that beautiful smile one last time, and waved before the door closed, leaving Greg standing there, like a cartoon character in love, with imaginary birds whizzing around his head chirping happily._

House didn't realize it, but he was staring at Allison Cameron, who fidgeted in her chair, and wondered what she could have possibly blurted out as a diagnosis, to piss Gregory House off. Wilson noticed that House had went into one of his "auras" again. He cleared his throat nervously to get House's attention. Didn't work.

"What? You don't think it's Hodgkins'?" Cameron asked hesitantly, as she defiantly yet nervously stood her ground and met House's gaze.

"Uh, very good answer", House mumbled before he could think of his usual snarky response. Eric Foreman and Robert Chase, the other two underlings exchanged puzzled glances, as Wilson stood in the back of the conference room shaking his head.

Turning back to the white board, House silently cursed himself, and dismissed everyone.

"That's it?! You're going with Hodgkins'?" Foreman barked. He always stood up to House during their white board meetings, and kind of enjoyed the banter back and forth as House ridiculed their medical guesses, ruling almost all of their suggestions out, usually. But on this day, it wasn't gonna happen.

House nodded his head in response, and started to slowly erase the writing on the white board, as each of them reluctantly got up from where they were sitting and slowly filed out of the room in silence. Everyone except Dr. Cameron, who was the last to gather her books and writing material.

"Cameron! Stay!" House suddenly boomed in a commanding voice. It was almost comical if someone were looking into the room from the outside, it sounded like House was giving commands to a pet!

"Yes, House?" Cameron said softly, looking at him with questioning eyes, worry in her face. Maybe she messed up and now House was going to chastise her for it. At least this would be an improvement. He usually didn't wait for the others to leave, he would just yell in front of everyone.

House returned Cameron's gaze but said nothing. He stared down at her...the face was so familiar. So was the long, dark hair. 'Stop it, you idiot, you blithering, romantic fool!' a voice inside his head screamed at him. 'She's gone! Get over it! It's been over 20 years now!'

"House? Are you alright?" Cameron asked, as she reached out to touch his arm. He pulled back as though he were stung by a bee.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm alright!" he barked at her, although he was anything but.

"You had this funny look on your face..." Cameron's voice trailed off.

House waved her off with a hand and grabbed his cane. "I've got a lot of shyte on my mind, is all!" House said irritably.

"Maybe I can help?" Cameron asked innocently. The same compassion in those eyes. The same naivety.

House shook his head, popped open his bottle of Vicodin and took two pills out and swallowed hard. He'd been taking them for years now, for the leg infarction. Sometimes, he felt as though they were his only friends.

"I've got to get back to my office", he said a little too gruffly, as he rushed past Cameron. House was too busy getting away from Cameron to see the hurt look in her eyes. If only Gregory House could see that he did indeed have friends, and they weren't in bottles. James Wilson, his best friend. And Allison Cameron, whom House wouldn't give half a chance to.

to be cont'd.


	4. Chapter 4

_When they weren't in class, they did everything together. The only time they spent apart was when they had to return to their separate dorm quarters. They went everywhere together in Greg's old, beat up Chevy 2 door. The back seat was very busy with their heavy petting sessions, but never did it go any further than that. Not for his goddess. The back seat was too cheap for the "real deal". Greg knew when the time came, it would have to be special, not in some beat up heap with a bad history of sleazy girls occupying it before he'd met Terry._

_One evening, one very special evening, Greg knew the time had come. He was tired of the back seat shenanigans. He felt like an adolescent because he wanted it to be spontaneous yet Terry had never given Greg a clue that she wanted to go any further. This fascinated Greg, only heightening his desire for her. Fast girls, fast times were gone forever. She was a keeper and he knew that when "it" happened, it would be like the first time._

_While they were necking in the Chevy, Terry suddenly pulled away and stared into Greg's eyes._

_"Wha?" he managed to mumble, caught up in the moment and mildly irritated that she interrupted it._

_"Don't you think it's time we stopped doing this in the car?" she whispered in his ear. Greg wasn't sure what she meant by that. Terry answered her own question, when she took Greg by the hand and led him to her dormitory. She slipped the attendant 10 bucks, the attendant looked both ways and waved them on hurriedly before anyone saw them. It was against the rules for boys to visit girls, and vice versa, so the school hired students to sit at a desk in the front lobby of each dorm house so that no funny business transpired. But no one was above taking a little bribe money here and there!_

_Terry led Greg into the room, which was decorated in soft, muted shades of pink. Nothing really frilly or girly, but definitely feminine. The curtains, bedspread and sheets were all a pale pink and there were several fluffy pink and white throw pillows on the small twin bed._

_They fumbled with buttons, zippers, their hands shaking, their bodies trembling as they explored each other for the first time. After an hour of passionate lovemaking, Greg removed himself from her embrace to grab a cigarette out of the pocket of his jeans, which were crumpled in a small pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. As he bent down for his jeans, he noticed bloodstains on the pale pink sheets. Terry, upon seeing Greg's eyes widen in fear, followed his stare to the telltale spot. She blushed profusely and pulled the cover sheet up to her shoulders._

_Greg dropped the jeans, forgot about the cigarette and immediately took Terry into his arms._

_"Baby, I didn't know you had your period, had I known, I wouldn't have..." Greg's voice trailed off as he saw Terry shaking her head._

_"It's not that", Terry said, not able to look at Greg, and staring down at the bed, which suddenly began to collect small wet spots as Terry silently wept._

_"Then what is it?!" Greg asked anxiously. He couldn't have known. He'd been with many girls, but they had also been with others. It never occurred to him that she was a virgin._

_"I-I, this...was...my first time", she manged to say barely above a whisper. "I-I was saving myself for my...my husband!" she stammered, as the tears kept falling._

_Greg was flabbergasted. He took several moments to compose himself, then when he was sure he was calmer, he took her hands into hers, lifted her chin gently with his finger and stared deeply into her eyes._

_"You did save yourself for your husband! You do know how much I love you and want to marry you?" Greg beamed ear to ear, as Terry slowly smiled herself, as she realized the full impact of Greg's meaning._

_She wiped her eyes and flung her arms around Greg's neck and hugged him so tight, it knocked the breath out of him._

_"Yes!! I love you too, and yes, I will marry you!"_

House sat at the piano in his apartment, and tinkered at the ivories. It was a little past ten in the evening, as he sipped a scotch, puffed a cigar, and calmed himself by playing the piano. It was his therapy, his wind down time, from a hectic day at PPTH.

"You Are So Beautiful" was one song he played over and over. It was "their song". He shook two Vicodin out of the bottle and took two. 'The hell with it, who cares?' he grumbled to himself, as he swigged down the booze with the pills. He wondered whether he'd built up a tolerance, nothing had happened to him so far, mixing the alcohol and the opiates together.

He stubbed out the cigar angrily, as a vision of Allison Cameron played in his head. He started playing a faster, more upbeat song, decided to quit, grabbed his drink and his cane, and limped into the bedroom, where he flicked on the TV and exhausted, plopped onto his bed.

House fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning, dreaming about Dr. Cameron. Sometimes, her face turned into Terry's. Sometimes, it was Terry's face who changed into Dr. Cameron's. He woke up, drenched in sweat and looked at the clock. It was now midnight, he felt like it should have been the morning already. He groaned aloud, as he fell back on the bed and tried to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling and saw Cameron's face smiling down at him, which eventually turned into Terry's face.

'What the hell?' House said aloud, as he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the images of both women. 'If I keep this shyte up, they're gonna put me in the looney bin', he thought to himself.

What House didn't realize was that for someone else, it would be a perfectly normal reaction...a reaction to the fact that this week was the anniversary of Terry's death. And after all these years, it still hurt just as much as it did then. Whoever said "time heals all wounds" was full of it. House was a perfect example of that.

to be cont'd.


	5. Chapter 5

_Greg was on cloud nine...and ten...and...well, you get the drift! He still couldn't get over the fact that Terry had "saved" herself for him. No girl he'd ever been with had that kind of high standard, scrupulous morals and just...class! The months flew by, as they talked excitedly about their future together. Both had agreed to wait until they were out of college._

_"But honey, I can't wait another year!" Greg groaned, as Terry playfully tousled his full head of brown, wavy hair._

_"Yes, you can, we can, and we will...I don't want you dropping out and just playing nightclubs for 20 bucks a night...we can't live on that!" Terry said defiantly, as her nose crinkled and twitched as she got assertive. Greg loved that about her. He loved everything about her. His goddess._

_But one thing Greg had to do was make it "legit". He hadn't officially proposed, and he had asked Terry to marry him in the heat of the moment that passionate first night and didn't even have a ring to give her! No goddess of Greg's was going to not be decked in the finest!_

_He decided to surprise Terry and make a whole romantic evening out of it. It was nearing the weekend, so he made reservations at a small Italian bistro not far from campus. He would've gone the whole route and formerly asked her parents for her hand, but Terry had sadly told him one night that the only family she had was a sister, who lived somewhere in upstate New York. Her parents had died together in a horrendous plane crash many years ago. The money they left behind was more than enough for both girls to complete their education._

_To save money for Terry's ring, Greg would get gigs at the local student's hangouts, mostly small pubs and nightclubs. Some nights, the tips were very generous. Greg had managed to save up a lot of money, but it wasn't enough to buy the ring that he wanted. He only hoped that the jeweler would take it as a down payment._

_He nervously entered the jewelry store. "May I help you?" said the stout, short, balding man, puffing on a stogie. Greg coughed and waved his hand. The man, who was obviously the owner, gave Greg an apologetic look, and stubbed the cigar out in an ashtray._

_"Sorry, kid, bad habit, don't ever do it", he admonished Greg. "So what can I do for you?" he inquired a second time._

_"I, uh, I'm looking for a ring...an engagement ring for my girl...uh, I've only got about 500 bucks saved up..."_

_"You can't get much for 500 bucks, kid", interrupted the man. He narrowed his eyes and looked closely at Greg._

_"Wait a minute! I know you!" the man suddenly exclaimed. "Are you the keyboard player?" Greg looked at him incredulously. _

_"Why, yes, how the hell did you know that?"_

_"You played the other night at one of my clubs...I'm the manager there", said the man proudly._

_"You sure get around, dontcha?" Greg quipped._

_"Hey, look, kid, you ain't gonna get a halfway decent ring for that kind of money...tell ya what I'm gonna do...I like your style, I like the way you play...if I could get you a permanent gig, I'll take the 500 and let you play at the club for as long as it takes to pay off the ring"._

_"What? You mean I can work at your club...you're gonna pay me or what?" Greg blinked, confused._

_"No, you play for free for a few weeks, and the ring is yours...THEN, I'll start paying you", the man said._

_"But, I wanted to get the ring for this weekend, I've got it all planned..." The man heard the disappointment in the kid's voice. _

_"OK, kid, I've seen you around, for some reason, I like ya, I trust ya, I'll take the 500, let's pick out something nice, okay, and tonight, you come down to the club and sign a little contract...when are you getting engaged?"_

_"Oh, not till Saturday night", Greg replied._

_"Good, good"._

_Greg ended up picking out a one carat round solitare in platinum silver. It was perfect. The men shook hands, as owner Jacobs put the ring in a blue velvet box and handed it to Greg._

_"Good luck, kid, see ya tonight"_

_Greg thanked the man profusely and practically skipped out of the store. Terry was gonna be so excited! _

House limped into his office, barely looking ahead, keeping his head bent as he limped. He finally looked up to see Allison Cameron sitting in a chair opposite his desk.

'Oh brother, what the hell does she want?' House groaned to himself. He wasn't in the mood for conversation this early in the morning, especially not before a good hot cup of java. And not especially with this duckling. He'd had a helluva night, tossing and turning, until finally, he just gave up the idea of getting a good night's sleep and ended up reading some medical journals and polishing off the rest of the Scotch.

"House, I needed to get your opinion right away", she gushed. House looked at Cameron. She was always so serious, so diligent, so urgent...sooo beautiful?

'What the hell?' House thought to himself, as he continued to stare stupidly at the delicate features of Allison Cameron. The same delicate features Terry had.

"I wanted to get your signature on this authorization so I could run this test on Mrs. Garcia, you know, the one with the differential diagnosis we can't seem to figure out?"

"Yeah, yeah", House grumbled as Cameron handed him the authorization form on a clipboard. House grabbed a Cross pen from the front of his jacket pocket and scribbled carelessly.

"Aren't you going to give me a reason why we shouldn't do this?" Cameron asked, puzzled that House wasn't going to give her a hard time about it. She expected it, braced herself. He never gave in, not even when he knew he might be wrong.

House stared at Cameron without answering her. The eyes were not the same color, but the long, dark hair, the delicate framing of her face, the slight figure...'STOP!' his inner voice screamed at him.

"Did you say something, House?" Cameron asked timidly.

House shook his head and just waved her out of the room. Cameron turned and left the office, as tears stung her eyes.

to be cont'd.


	6. Chapter 6

_Greg got ready for the big night. He showered, shaved and chose his clothes carefully. Flinging several outfits out of his tiny closet in the dorm, he finally decided on chino slacks and a crisp blue shirt. He brushed through his thick brown hair and put on Old Spice, Terry's favorite cologne. The reservations at the restaurant were for 7:00. Greg would meet Terry outside their dorm at 6:45. He reached for the blue velvet ring box and opened it, staring down at the sparkling brilliance of the diamond ring he would put on her finger later. Smiling to himself, he closed the box and slipped it into the front pocket of his pants._

_Noticing the small clock radio by his bedside, he realized he was ready and had an hour to go. On impulse, he decided to place a collect long distance call to his parents. His mother would never forgive him if he didn't let her in on the special occasion. His parents were in Germany, where they decided to remain, after Greg's father, William retired from the Marines. It was the same time Greg got accepted at Princeton U. His father reasoned he'd be living at the dorm anyway and they probably wouldn't see him that much. His mother had balked, but being a passive woman all their married life, she relented. Greg adored his mother. His father was another story. Growing up, he led a troubled childhood, moving from Marine base to Marine base, as his Dad got continuously transferred to other places, all around the States. Just as he was starting to fit in at school and make friends, it was time to up and move again. Greg decided early on not to form any bonds with anyone, because he'd only have to move again. _

_His father was strict and disapproving of anything and everything Greg did. His mother, while affectionate and caring, stood silently as his father would berate him for this thing or that. She feared him, although Greg could never understand why. He'd never struck her, but he did have a temper and would verbally abuse her._

_"Mom? It's me, Greg!"_

_"Oh sweetie, is something wrong?" Greg's mother's voice was almost panicky._

_"No, Mom, everything's great...no, fantastic! I'm getting engaged tonight and I wanted you and Dad to hear the news", Greg gushed, barely able to contain his excitement._

_"Oh dear, that's wonderful! Greg? Hold on...your father's talking to me at the same time..."_

_"Greg?" It was John House, who'd grabbed the phone right out of his wife's ear._

_"Dad? Hey! Guess what? I'm getting engaged tonight!"_

_There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line that was deafening._

_"Dad? Dad! Did you hear what I said?"_

_"Yeah, son, I heard you. You're still in college, boy, what do you think you're going to live on? You can't make it on love alone"._

_'You can say that again', Blythe House said to herself, letting out a long, weary sigh._

_Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Dad never approved of anything he did, but he really thought this time, his Dad would be happy to hear that he would eventually settle down with a nice girl. Greg shouldn't have been surprised, but he'd been so elated, he just assumed his Dad would be too._

_Greg swallowed hard. A lump was forming in his throat._

_"I gotta go Dad, I'm picking her up and we have reservations at a restaurant...love to Mom" Greg said hurriedly, as he heard a loud click. His Dad hadn't even said 'goodbye'!_

_The moment he hung up the phone, it began to ring again. Thinking it was his Dad, he was suddenly filled with renewed hope. Maybe his Dad felt bad...maybe this time he'd be happy for him._

_But when he picked up, the voice on the other end was definitely female and it was distressed. He could barely make out what she was saying._

_"Greg! Oh my God, Greg!!"_

_"Lisa? Is that you? What's wrong??" _

_Lisa was Terry's roommate and she was near hysterics._

_"Oh God, Greg, something awful's happened!" Uncontrollable sobs followed. Greg's heart started racing as beads of perpiration began forming on his forehead._

_"What the hell's wrong? Where's Terry?" Greg exclaimed, his own voice several octaves higher._

_"Terry's...Terry's..." Sobs were heard again._

_"TERRY'S WHAT??" Greg was yelling now._

_"She-she's DEAD!"_

_Greg dropped the phone and ran out of the room, racing down the stairs, out of the building and headed towards Terry's dorm. But when he reached there, a policeman held him back. An ambulance and a cop car were parked at the entrance of Terry's building._

_Lisa spotted the cop with Greg and ran into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"They've already got her in the ambulance...oh God Greg, she's gone!"_

_Greg let Lisa hug him but he remained stoic. This wasn't happening. His Terry. His Goddess. Dead?! He looked down at the weeping Lisa, took her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes._

_"What the hell happened to her?"_

_"She missed her classes this morning...I left early for an early class and she was still sleeping...we took a break and several students were asking me where she was, because she didn't show up for any of her classes. So I went back to our room and found her on the bed..." Lisa's voice trailed off as she began crying again._

_The ambulance sped away as the policeman made out the report and spoke to Lisa and several other students and teachers that had gathered._

_A student in Greg and Terry's Bio class drove them to the hospital but Terry was basically DOA. Her only sister, who arrived from upstate New York that morning, was allowed to ride in the ambulance as next of kin. Terry had called her sister excitedly the night before , telling her Greg had told her to dress up really fancy, that he had made reservations at a restaurant and that it was a special night. Her sister was only too glad to take a weekend off and share in Terry's happiness._

_Greg and Terry's sister, Lucy, met each other outside the emergency room. He knew it was her, she resembled Terry in the face, but was a little shorter and heavier than Terry._

_"Are you Greg?" she asked hesitantly, as Greg nodded his head in silence._

_"I'm Lucy, Terry's sister from upstate New York...she called me earlier, saying I'd better be here because she was sure something special was going to happen tonight". After she spoke, her eyes welled with tears._

_Greg fished in his front pocket and pulled out the little blue velvet box containing the ring. He opened it and showed it to Lucy. It was at that point that Lucy dissolved in a heap on the floor of the hospital, sobbing wretchedly, as Greg stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do...what to think._


	7. Chapter 7

16411.52 in reply to 16411.51

_Lucy made all the funeral arrangements. Greg accompanied her but it was surreal to him. He followed her around like a lost puppy, practically catatonic. There would be a viewing, open coffin, with a Catholic Mass and burial at a cemetary near the College._

_"Lucy, I can't do this! I can't see her like that. I'm not going to the wake", Greg said adamantly._

_Lucy nodded her head. "I understand". Then, looking up at Greg with tear stained eyes, she said, "Greg, she loved you sooo much...she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She was so excited when she called me_ _last night telling me I had to come in for this...she lightly fingered the blue velvet box holding the engagement ring. Greg had given it to her and told her to have the funeral staff make sure they put it on her finger. He had no use for it now...it was intended for Terry, and she'd have it forever._

_Greg returned to his dorm room, laid down on the bed and let it all out. He wept like he hadn't wept since he was a little boy, when he had to leave his friends behind when his Dad got transferred. For a solid hour, he just laid there, crying until he couldn't cry anymore. Then, suddenly, he was filled with a sense of calm. He got up off the bed, washed his face and decided right then and there to leave New Jersey._ _But first, he had to call old man Jacobs, the jeweler and nightclub owner, and tell him he'd have to send him the money for the ring as soon as he found a part time job, in whatever town he ended up in. When he called Jacobs and told him what had happened, Jacobs told him to forget it, and whenever he got back on his feet, he could pay him back._

_"I'll never forget this, Mr. Jacobs" Greg promised._

_The following Monday, he gathered all the strength he had and forced himself to go back to the College and talk to the school counselor. He knew he'd made the right decision wanting to leave, he could barely stand it, walking up the same steps, walking down the same hallways, all the places where his beloved Terry had been. _

_After a long discussion with Mrs. Smith, the counselor, it was decided Greg's grade point average was high enough so that he could basically get into any college anywhere. But, there was a slight difference. Greg wanted to attend medical school. His counselor commended him for wanting to go that route, and he was determined to dedicate himselr to the practice of diagnostics, where he could treat others and maybe avoid the same tragedy that had befelled his Terry._

_Lucy called Greg. The autopsy results were in. Terry had died of a sudden, fatal, brain aneurysm. She had no symptoms, and the end was swift. She assured Greg that Terry was buried wearing the engagement ring._

_Greg sold his Chevy, and bought a ticket to Detroit, Michigan at the Greyhound Bus Terminal. He was going to Detroit School of College and Medicine. Starting over. Without Terry._

_to be cont'd._

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!


	8. Chapter 8

16411.69 in reply to 16411.10

_Greg House totally immersed himself in the two M's: medicine and music. The transition to Detroit was uneventful. In fact, Detroit was buzzing with rhythmn and blues clubs up and down Main Street. After classes, he'd listen to the new bands trying their schtick out to usually receptive audiences. One night, a really hot band had just finished a few sets and took ten out to grab beers and shoot the bull. Greg was at the Cheetah Club's bar, nursing a Scotch. It had become his latest friend. He drowned his sorrows in Chivas, a pretty expensive liquor too. What little money his parents sent him, he spent on booze and cigarettes._

_A guy named Crandall, the lead guitarist, ordered rounds for the band members. Several people at the bar clapped the musician's back and made comments like, "far out", "groovy" and "man, that was hot". Greg snickered in his Chivas._

_Crandall raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Greg returned the stare, as his lip curled into a sardonic smile._

_"You guys are missing something", Greg said, sniffing the air in defiance._

_"Who the hell are you?" Crandall bellowed. Who did this jerk think he was, anyway?_

_"You need a keyboard player, and bad too", Greg continued._

_"Oh, and whom might you suggest?" Crandall asked sarcastically._

_"Why, ME, of course!" Greg said, now a little tipsy and quite sure of himself._

_Crandall and Greg struck up what might be called a friendship, but it was kind of a bond...musically...like a Lennon and McCartney pairing. Crandall challenged his new friend, borrowed a keyboard from another band, and let Greg jam with them during the last set. The audience went wild with thunderous applause._

_"Looks like we got ourselves a new keyboard player!" Crandall announced to everyone. _

_So, after classes and a little studying in his small efficiency apartment he had rented near the College, Greg and Crandall and the others played permanent gigs at the Cheetah. The money was good and enough for Greg to get by on a little more than just booze and cigarettes._

"House! House? You are NOT sleeping on hospital time!"

House was fast asleep in his recliner. The nights at home were long and lonely and very sleep deprived. For some reason or another, he could fall asleep at a moment's notice in the recliner in his office. He made a mental note to move it to his apartment or at the very least, put one in his apartment.

House reluctantly opened one eyelid and groaned. 'Oh no, the wicked witch of the west' he lamented to himself.

Lisa Cuddy nudged him awake with a pointy toed poke with one of her spikey heels. She was the dean of medicine, the hospital's administrator, and more importantly, Greg House's boss.

"Ow, Mommy that hoyted!" House whined in his best 5 yr. old boy's voice.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get to work House, or you'll know what real pain is!"

'As though I'm not already feeling it', House half muttered aloud as Cuddy sighed and turned to walk out of House's office.

"Anything you say, Miss Party Pants!" House said on impulse, causing Cuddy to stop dead in her tracks and turn around to narrow her eyes at him.

It worked. That always got to her. House smiled a smile of smug satisfaction. Cuddy just gave him a dirty look and turned around again and walked out the door. House smiled appreciatively as he stared at her bottom wiggling back and forth perkily as she walked out the door.

Lisa Cuddy...he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her...

to be cont'd.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

16411.70 in reply to 16411.69

_It was after Christmas break. The new semester started and that usually meant new students would either be transferring out, or settling in. Greg took his seat in one of the classes. A short while later, a young lovely thing with long dark hair and bright blue eyes and a drop dead shape took the seat in front of him. She flicked her hair back, which hit Greg in the eye._

_"Damn, girl, watch it, that hair's a lethal weapon!"_

_Lisa Cuddy turned around apologetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I keep forgetting that people are behind me!" Greg and Lisa locked eyes together._

_"And who are you?" Greg inquired, kinda smart aed._

_"Lisa Cuddy, I'm new this semester, and you?" she said smoothly, not intimidated the least by Greg's piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through her very soul._

_"Gregory House, but everyone calls me Greg...and a few other things"._

_Lisa eyed this Greg House curiously and smiled. "I'm sure of that!" She gave him a smug smile and promptly turned around to get her books and pen ready for class._

_Later that night, as Crandall, Greg and the other band members belted out a few soulful tunes, a few students from the College entered the Cheetah and took a table in the back. A few of the girls got up to dance, one of them had long, dark hair, and was wearing a sparkly tube top, spandex pants and heels that were up to HERE._

_Crandall nodded his head in the general direction of where the girls were dancing. Greg followed Crandall's gaze. The girl in spandex was Lisa Cuddy and she was dancing up a storm and pretty damned well too._

_"Get a load of Party Pants!" Crandall yelled jokingly, as Lisa flashed him a dirty look but was smiling at the same time._

_"Party Pants?" Greg said dumbly to his friend._

_"Yeah, that's what we nicknamed her. Those tight pants and her arse wiggling, we gave her that name...it seems to, well, fit her, and all in the right places too", Crandall said lustily._

_Thus, Lisa would be known in the club circuit as Party Pants. She was a wild one, feared no one, and seemed to be very independent and sure of herself._

_Lisa. Long Dark Hair. The band took a break, as Greg sat at the keyboard a moment, taking in the sight of Lisa Cuddy. She had the same, long dark hair, but that was it. Oh, and her name was the same as...as...his goddess' roommate. Coincidence? Fate? Greg shook it off. He had no intention of getting to know her or any other chick. His heart was ripped out the day Terry was taken from him. He threw himself into the two M's and that was about it. But something bugged him about this Lisa Cuddy. And damned if he wouldn't find out what it was._

_to be cont'd._

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

_Lisa Cuddy was absorbed in thought, furiously writing down notes she took from the blackboard in Physiology. Suddenly, she felt something hit her chest. Startled out of her concentration, she looked down and saw a spitball that landed smack dab in the center of her cleavage. She turned sideways, and saw Greg House snickering, a satisfied smirk on his face. Lisa retrieved the spitball from her blouse and threw it back at him as she rolled her eyes. Greg had changed seats, complaining her long tresses kept getting in the way when he'd sat behind her._

_"You're like a 12 year old, you know that?" Lisa said, only slightly irritated. This Greg House was something else. Here they were, in medical school, and the guy had the mind and antics of an adolescent!_

_"That's what you get when you wear those tight, low cut tops", Greg had told her. "They really should have a school dress code, I don't know how you are able to get away with showing so much of yer melons, to say nothing of those ungodly mini skirts". Lisa looked down at her legs self consciously. She sniffed decisively and ignored him. She knew his kind. The guys that would do anything for attention. And she certainly had plenty of that, and not just from Greg House. She was a pretty popular girl around campus, having no lack of dates, but preferred the company of her girlfriends, because the guys just seemed so immature._

_One afternoon, as Greg was eating a sandwich, engrossed in a medical paper he was working on, he slowly looked up, feeling a pair of eyes upon him._

_"Working hard, or hardly working?" Lisa said as she sat down next to him, with a food tray, invading his space._

_"I don't remember asking you to join me", Greg mumbled irritably._

_"That's right, you didn't. I don't wait for an invitation. I take the bull by the horns...it's the only way you can get through life"._

_"Is that so?" Greg asked, leering at her and piquing his curiousity, even though he was mildly upset at her intrusion._

_"I like the way you play...I didn't know you were in a band", Lisa said nonchalantly, as she began eating her salad and munching loudly._

_"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me", Greg said huffily. "And would you please close your mouth when you chew? You sound like a cow with its foot stuck in the mud! Unless you plan on doing something else with that mouth, please chew quietly"._

_Lisa's jaw dropped, as a shred of lettuce fell on her plate. This guy was something else! How dare he? She composed herself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd embarrassed her. But her actions had already given her away with the jaw dropping._

_Greg House chuckled, as he went back to his paper. "If you don't mind, I've got to get this done today"._

_Lisa sat there quietly, and didn't intend to leave until she had finished her salad. Greg rolled his eyes, ignoring her and finished up his paper, leaving half of his sandwich on the plate._

_"You gonna finish that?" Lisa asked._

_"Nah, I gotta go...you can have it"._

_Lisa looked at the dry Reuben half sandwich sitting there and decided against it._

_"See ya around!" Lisa chirped cheerfully, as she emptied her tray and set it on the counter, and wiggled her behind as she walked out of the cafeteria. Greg shook his head. She really was something else. He didn't want a relationship, but there was something about her that roused his curiousity. He intended to find out a lot more about her._

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk, going through emails on her laptop. Her mind wandered as she thought about her years in medical school in Michigan. And House. A legend in his time, even back then. She smiled to herself as she remembered the moniker, "Party Pants". House was the only one who knew the true meaning of her now infamous nickname. She knew she'd been had every time he used it on her,. especially if he knew he'd done something wrong and was trying to wheedle his way out of it. "Party Pants" got her every time. It truly came in handy during the worst of times.

to be cont'd. Please read and review!!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Hey, Greg, look! It's Party Pants again!"_

_Greg turned to scowl at his friend and fellow bandmate, Crandall, who was looking out onto the dance floor. Greg followed his gaze and saw Lisa Cuddy dancing up a storm. But this time, she wasn't with the girls. She was dancing with a guy who looked barely out of his teens, not too tall, scrawny, with shaggy blonde hair and a goatee._

_"Oh, you mean Lisa and Shaggy?" Greg quipped. All the dude needed was Scooby Doo and the mystery machine van and he'd make a great Shaggy. Greg wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the pair on the dance floor. 'Surely she can do better than that weasel', Greg sniggered to himself._

_Lisa caught Greg staring at her and waved. He nodded his head and the band finished their set. As Greg made his way off stage, Lisa grabbed his hand as the next band started their set. To Greg's dismay, it was a disco band, and their first song was "Macho Man"._

_"Ooooo, c'mon, Greg, show me your stuff...I just looove this new disco music!" Before he could protest, Lisa had led him onto the middle of the dance floor, twirling and spinning him this way and that. Crandall had taken a seat at the bar, nursing a beer and grinned broadly at his friend and Party Pants, cutting the rug. He worried about his friend. He never hung around the groupies, like the other band members did. When he wasn't playing, he kept pretty much to himself, showing no interest in the female persuasion._

_The band went from disco to a slower one, called "How Deep Is Your Love". Caught offguard, Lisa took Greg's arms and put them around her waist, as she slipped hers around his neck and moved her body up against his. Greg pulled back suddenly, and put some distance between them as they kept slow dancing._

_"Gregory House, you're such a mystery! What's wrong? Afraid of getting too close? She eyed him carefully. "Or maybe you don't play that way?" she suddenly blurted out, indicating that perhaps Greg may be gay._

_Greg narrowed his eyes at her. "Contrary to popular female belief, a guy doesn't always want to get laid the moment he sets his sights on someone...I've been close...before..." he let his voice trail off._

_For a brief moment, Lisa Cuddy saw a wistful, sad look in those piercingly blue eyes. Greg thought back to when he was close to someone...his goddess...he used to dance with her in just this way to old 45's of the Beatles...that was her favorite group while Greg preferred the more hard rock sounds of The Who and The Stones._

_Feeling Lisa's stare, he changed looks and went back to the Greg Lisa thought she knew...once again, his face turned into the familiar one she'd recognized: aloof and gruff. The song ended and Greg removed himself from Lisa's embrace and headed toward the bar and ordered a beer. Meanwhile, Lisa's dance partner, "Shaggy" was none too happy to see the girl he had just picked up, dancing with someone else._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Greg noticed the two of them leave hurriedly and wondered if Shaggy was Lisa's conquest for the evening. He shuddered at the thought of him touching her._

_When they finished their second set, Crandall invited Greg to an after hours joint. Greg refused, stating he was tired and just wanted to go home and crash. Crandall winked knowingly at Greg and said, "OK, your call, but this joint is owned by a broad who goes by the name of Madame, and she's got a bevy of cuties and beauties to pick out of a lineup, if you catch my drift"._

_"Shove it, Crandall, I never had to pay for it, and I'm not about to start now!" Greg replied angrily, as he paid for his beer and sauntered out of the club. As he rounded the corner, he heard whimpering from in an alley in between two buildings. He could've sworn the voice was familiar but he continued walking and shrugged his shoulders. As he passed the alley, he noticed a small, female figure hunched down on the cold, damp ground, with the Shaggy guy from the club ripping at the female's clothes and angrily shouting and slapping her in the face._

_Greg felt his stomach turn. It was Lisa and this Shaggy creep was trying to rape her! _

_"Don't scream, little girl, or you'll get yours!" Shaggy hissed through gritted teeth as Lisa whimpered and struggled to get away from this jerk. Suddenly, Shaggy felt a long arm grip him around his neck in a vise like hold. "Just what do you think you're doing, punk?" Greg said in a calm but menacing tone._

_"What the ??" the guy mumbled as Greg started to pummel him in the face. Lisa yelled for Greg to stop, as the creep fell to the floor with Greg still hitting him. He turned to look at Lisa, who had blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. He momentarily forgot Shaggy and bent down to comfort Lisa. Shaggy took advantage of the moment and tried to scramble away. But the dude's slight figure was no match for Greg's long, lean limbs and 6' 2" frame. Greg bounded after him and nabbed him in less than a few strides._

_"If I ever see you around these parts again, you'll be singing soprano at the Met in NYC!" Greg growled, as he let go of the creep, who scurried into the darkness, never to be seen or heard from again._

_Running back to Lisa, he grabbed her hand, and gently lifted her to her feet. "Did he ?" Lisa furiously shook her head. "Thank God", Greg said, relieved._

_"He didn't get the chance, I hit him in the nuts, and that's when he pulled a knife on me...that's why I screamed, you didn't know he had a knife?"_

_Greg shook his head. "I probably would've killed him with his own knife had I known about it", he hissed. He fished in his pocket for a hankerchief and gently dabbed at the now dried blood on Lisa's lip. He noticed the torn blouse and the hint of her bra peaking through and his cheeks flushed with renewed anger._

_to be cont'd._


	12. Chapter 12

House rubbed his leg subconciously, as he winced in pain. He'd been thinking about that night Lisa Cuddy was almost raped. He thought about his strong, fast legs. Oh, to run like that again! In high school, he was the tallest in his class, and he'd won a bunch of medals for sprinting and for winning a few 100 yard dashes. Massaging his now damaged leg, he swore aloud as he came back to the brutal reality that was his daily pain now.

"Goddamned fking leg!" he exclaimed. He looked up to see Cuddy standing in the doorway, giving him a pitying look. She had tracked him down again, he'd escaped clinic duty and was just about to chastise him again for shirking his duties, when she saw him swear aloud as he rubbed his bad leg. She thought better of it and pursed her lips shut.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" she said in a condescending tone.

"Get out of here! I don't need your pity!" he hissed, as he popped open his trusty bottle of Vicodin and gulped two pills down dry.

"You'll never let me forget, will you?" she asked him knowingly. She had been the one who urged Stacy Warner, his live in companion to become House's medical proxy when he'd had the infarction. House, desperate and in agonizing pain, had nodded his head and agreed silently, scribbling his name on the proxy, authorizing Stacy to have full control should House go into a coma. Stacy had gone against his wishes and he'd been left with this damaged leg. And Cuddy had helped. But that was then, this was now, and he didn't want to think about Stacy right now.

House glared at Cuddy. Cuddy took it as her answer and silently walked out of his office. This time, House didn't stare at her as she walked away. He was too busy waiting for the Vicodin to do its job. Make him forget the pain...physical and mental.

to be cont'd.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ever since the night of Lisa Cuddy's brutal attack, Greg and she shared an unspoken bond. Lisa never thanked Greg out loud for defending her honor, and quite possibly, her life as well, but her actions proved louder than words. She saw Gregory House in a new light and was filled with respect and admiration. The feeling was mutual. Lisa would have liked to explore their friendship even further, but sensing the vibes Greg gave off, she didn't act on her romantic thoughts. As a matter of fact, Greg was a refreshing change of pace and a breath of fresh air, compared to other guys. Sooner or later, all of them wanted to get into her pants . __Greg shrugged it off as just two people that shared the same wit, humor and sharp tongue. He guessed she was a friend, so what if she was a girl? But others who saw them together didn't think so. To them, it was a big deal: Lisa's friends couldn't believe she'd narrowed herself down to one guy exclusively and she often caught them whispering and giggling among themselves. In the same manner, Crandall teased Greg unmercifully, especially when Greg shoved a few bills into the hand of the club's manager, reserving a special table for Lisa and her friends, at the foot of the stage, but further right, against the wall._

_"Hey Greg, so the way I see it, you and Party Pants are a couple!" Crandall snickered one night during a break. Greg took a swig from his beer and looked at Crandall stupidly._

_"A couple of what?" he quipped, feigning innocence._

_"You know what I mean", Crandall insisted, wiggling his eyebrows up and down._

_"Piss off, Crandall, it's not like that!" Greg said angrily. "She's just a friend"._

_"Yeah, sure, whatever you say!" Crandall remarked slyly._

_Neither Greg nor Lisa had any siblings, and Greg took on the role of protective brother. This proved to be good in one way, and not so great in another way. No one dared bothered Lisa at the club or at school, for that matter. So, even though on the surface, it looked as though they were dating, it was anything but, and spoiled Lisa's chances for weekend dates._

_One particular evening at the club, Lisa entered alone, without any of her galpals. She ordered a drink and sat at the table Greg had reserved for her. She had downed three or four Vodka tonics by the time the band finished their set. She wasn't drunk, but she was eager to shed some of those protective layers that Greg House had put up emotionally._

_After about ten minutes' worth of her persistent needling of his past, he suddenly blurted out, "What's with you tonight, you on the rag or somethin'?" After the words left his lips, he immediately regretted them and braced himself for what he was sure was either going to be a string of expletives flown at him or a drink poured over his head. He ducked his head and covered his face with his hands. Nothing happened. He slowly looked up at Lisa, who was grinning at him._

_"You-you're not pissed off?" Greg asked, smiling at her sheepishly._

_Lisa shook her head. "It's about damned time you snapped out of it!" she said relieved. Greg stared at her stupidly. "I don't get it", he said, geniunely surprised. He couldn't figure her out. Treat her rotten, she loves it, treat her nice, she gets all pissy._

_"Greg, ever since that...that night...you've been...what's the word I'm looking for here? Nice? Human? Gentlemanly? I don't like it, it's not you, it's phoney!"_

_"How do you know what's me?" Greg said, starting to catch her drift. His antennae was sticking straight up and the protective walls went up again._

_"You went through a terrible ordeal, I didn't think you'd want me to be all smartaed and everything. I thought I'd be...well, you know, niiice"._

_Lisa smiled. If Gregory House would've given her the slightest hint, touch, notion, she would have fallen in love with him instantly. She sighed deeply, having a gut feeling that it would never happen._

Lisa Cuddy smiled as she thought about that evening with House, while she rubbed her bottom. House had just injected her with a round of fertility treatments. Her biological timeclock was ticking away, she'd never married, didn't even have a boyfriend, but suddenly wanted a baby. She'd gone out to dinner with James Wilson, who, being an oncologist, feared she had become ill and wanted to request that he treat her. But she never mentioned anything like that, so after dinner, he had slipped her eating utensils in his coat pocket and ran tests on them, checking for cancer. House caught wind of it and found her estrogen levels to be sky high.

He came into her office waving the test results in the air. "Hey! Your estrogen levels are too damned high...you don't ovulate until next week! Look, I know that a week before, you're all weepy and pissy, three days before, you're eating everything out of the vending machine that resembles chocolate, so I know! You're taking fertility drugs, arent' you?"

Flustered, Cuddy had replied, "Sheesh House, are you monitoring my periods now?" She smiled again as she thought of that night with Greg...he knew her cycle back then and still kept tabs even now after all these years!

Two decades later, and the man was still a mystery. And still miserable.

to be cont'd.


	14. Chapter 14

_The years flew by. Greg and Lisa studied hard. It was time for their finals and applications for their internships. Lisa ached to be back home, on the east coast. Greg did everything he could to avoid going back in that direction...he was moving forward, not behind...if he ended up back east, he would be nearer to Jersey, where he and Terry lived, loved...'Stop you moron! She's gone, it's over, there's no going back!' Greg's inner voice screamed inside his head. _

_"Hey you!" Lisa Cuddy called out, as Greg walked down the corridor after one of their classes. She had to practically run to keep up with him, those long legs made big strides._

_"What's up?" Greg said, trying to sound cheerful, as he worried over where he'd be accepted._

_"Guess what?" I got accepted to do my internship in New Jersey!" Lisa blurted excitedly. Greg's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the state._

_"Oh yeah? What's so exciting about that?" he grumbled, not sounding too happy for her._

_Lisa shot Greg a disappointed look. "Oh c'mon Greg, cheer up! Aren't you happy for me? Lisa thought a moment, mistaking Greg's disappointment for something more deeper, more meaningful. Could he possibly have feelings for her and that he couldn't bear to be away from her?_

_"I ain't goin' there, not if I could help it", he spat out bitterly. Lisa looked up into Greg's face, and in his eyes, for just a quick moment, she saw the sadness that he tried so hard to disguise._

_There they stood awkwardly. Lisa knew by now not to pursue the matter any further. It was the only time they fought. Whenever she tried to peel off those layers of protection he built up._

_"I mean, I'm tired of the cold, up there and here in Detroit...I'd like to go someplace where it's hot...so I can hang out at the beach between interning classes and ogle the chicks in string bikinis"._

_Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that wasn't the reason. The cold had nothing to do with it._

_As fate would have it, Greg's internship would be back east as well. But he would be going to Pennsylvania, Philadelphia to be exact. He wouldn't be that far away from Lisa to keep in touch, and at least it wouldn't be Jersey!_

_"I guess this is it", Lisa said, as they sat at the bus terminal with their belongings. Both of them held tickets in their hands, Lisa's said "Princeton" and Greg's said "Philadelphia". Lisa dropped her luggage to the ground, as the voice from the PA speaker announced that they were boarding, and hugged Greg tightly. Flustered, he hesitantly placed his arms around her and gave her a careless hug. Lisa picked up her luggage and ran for the bus. Greg stood there and waved. He didn't smile, he didn't blow her a kiss, he just stood there and waved stoically._

House stared out the window of his office. He was thinking about the time Dr. Allison Cameron had given her resignation. He found out that she had started to like him and questioned her about it. When he didn't reciprocate the feelings she had for him, she decided the only way to get him out of her system was to resign. He was taken aback by this. She'd come to his apartment. When he looked through the peephole and saw her small frame standing there, he thought, 'Oh Christ, what does she want?' He didn't want a relationship, yet here she was, standing at his doorstep.

When he let her in, she began to explain to him that she had to leave. She'd already accepted a position at another hospital. House stood there and took it all in, but said nothing. She had come to say what she had to say, and tell him goodbye. But when she held out her hand, he didn't take it. Didn't shake it, certainly didn't hug her or tell her goodbye.

Dr. Cameron turned around and left abruptly so that House couldn't see the tears ready to be shed again.

to be cont'd.


	15. Chapter 15

_The transition to Phillie went through without a hitch. After all, Greg hadn't really left anyone behind. Lisa was interning at Princeton, and even Crandall had left, for a new gig in New Orleans. Shortly before Greg had found out he'd be going to PA, his friend told him excitedly one night before they performed that a record promoter from the south had snuck in one night and heard them. He offered them a contract and urged Greg to go with them._

_Greg shook his head. "You know I can't do that, dude! I owe my life in tuition for medical school, music's okay, but I can't make a living out of it". Crandall shot Greg a disappointed look. "Hey man, this could be the opportunity of a lifetime! Maybe we'll make it big, then you can pay off all those medical bills!"_

_"You're such a dreaming fool, ya know that?" But he smiled at his friend as he said it. He was glad for the band, who called themselves "Poor White Trash"...he even recommended another fellow whom he heard at another club to take his place on the keyboard._

_"Mikey's not as good as you", Crandall sighed, thinking back to the night Greg challenged him and had joined the band._

_"Well, you can't have me, I'm going to be Dr. Kildare, remember?" Crandall just nodded his head sadly. He would miss his buddy._

_Lisa and Greg took turns calling each other every weekend, as the long distance phone bills were astronomical. They chatted amiably about this and that...mostly Lisa, as she had stories to tell of new friends, new dates, as Greg listened only slightly tuning in more closely as she filled him in on the dates. Was he jealous? Nah! She was a good friend, that's all. Lonely? Maybe. Or maybe jealous that she was having such a good time and seemed to be getting along well, better than him anyway._

_Greg immersed himself in his new internship. It was a lot different than hitting the books though, at medical school. The internship consisted of hands on experience, under the watchful eyes of seasoned surgeons. They'd do simple procedures, autopsies, and sometimes assisted the surgeons during operations. A helluva lot different than reading about it in a book. Some students would get nauseous, throw up, some even keeled over and fainted. Greg would lash out at them, his gruffiness and lack of compassion even surprising him. He'd call them morons, chicken shytes, what did they expect becoming a doctor? Dissecting frogs' legs in the lab?_

_He cruised the city streets on the weekends, longing to be playing in a band again. He lucked out one night. He spoke to the owner of one of the clubs, who took a liking to him and give him a job bartending to help with expenses. Greg had used some of the college loan money to find an apartment. One that was bigger than the efficiency one he'd rented in Detroit. He knew the money loaned wouldn't last and he had to find a job, any job to help make ends meet. The job progressed from bartending to back at playing in the band. He truly was lucky in that respect and a gifted musician._

_After a particular grueling night, he finished his set with the band, and sat down, relieved to be done. This going to school during the week and studying weeknights, then working all weekend was taking his toll. He was losing weight and had dark circles under his eyes. He took a swig of the Scotch he was drinking. When he put the glass down, a small, boney hand reached out and touched his, as he set the glass down. He looked up the arm, into the face of a skinny young girl, with bleach blonde hair and lots of black mascara. She wasn't attractive but she wasn't ugly either._

_Amy smiled up at him coyly. "Hey, big boy, you look like you could use a friend". Greg rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Here we go again...dames...' he muttered to himself. He'd gone back to his one night stands...the life he lead before meeting his beloved goddess. A man had to do what he had to do to satisfy the sexual urgings, but he realized he'd just been going through the motions. None of them meant anything to him. When he was done with them, they'd be gone, never to be seen again. This one, though, this Amy...she had a weird look of determination in her eyes that unsettled Greg. And he usually wasn't leery of anyone or anything._

_"I don't need nobody", he said haughtily. Amy was undeterred. "Oh yes, you do, sweetie. Look at those bags under your eyes...that tells me you haven't been sleeping good"._

_"It tells you shyte!" Greg snapped as he snapped his fingers to the bartender for another Scotch._

_"I'll have a screwdriver", Amy piped up. "And put it on my tab" she added hastily. Greg looked at her, surprised. 'What a pushy broad!' he thought to himself. Never one to refuse a free drink, he chugged his refreshed drink, as Amy sipped hers and stared at Greg. It was beginning to creep him out. Fidgeting nervously in his bar stool, he told himself he'd finish the drink, thank the chick, and be on his way._

_But when he smiled at her and thanked her for the drink, she stood up, blocking his way so that he couldn't walk past her._

_"Oh no you don't. I've got something that will make you feel a lot better" she said, batting her eyelashes._

_'Here it comes", Greg thought miserably. 'The old pick up line". He sighed a weary sigh. _

_"Look, I thanked you for the drink, I'm tired, and I'm going home", Greg stated adamantly. But Amy held fast._

_"Your place or mine?" she cooed._

_"My place...alone...ME!" Greg hissed._

_"You've got me all wrong! I don't want to jump you, I've got something here that will make you feel better", Amy whispered conspiratorily, patting the front pocket of her denim jacket._

_Greg raised one eyebrow. What the hell could this chick possibly have to make him better? A wad of cash? Dope? Weed?_

_"C'mon", Amy said excitedly, as she led him down two blocks and downstairs to a basement apartment in a not so nice rowhouse. He didn't know why, but being curious by nature, he let her lead him to her place._

_When they were inside, Greg looked around. The place was dark, gloomy and depressing as all hell. She only had one small bed propped up against a wall, a love seat, coffee table and a bistro set with just two chairs. It was just one room, with an adjoining tny kitchenette and a tiny bathroom with just a sink and commode. 'How the hell does this girl take a shower?' he wondered, but didn't ask. He didn't wanna know where she took her showers._

_Wiping the loveseat as though it had imaginary bugs on it, Greg took a seat, anxious to see what Amy had brought him here to show him. She fished into the pocket and held out a clear sandwich baggie, filled with a variety of different pills, in every color of the rainbow. Greg's eyes widened, as his eyes looked from the bag, to Amy, and then back to the bag again._

_Amy grinned broadly and took out a few pills._

_"This is a peach one...we call 'em peachies. They're to mellow you out...this one's pink...uppers, to keep you awake. So you see you can stay up all day and night if you want, and then take another pill to bring you down. I've heard talk in the club that you're going to become a doctor...just think, when you become one, you can have all the drugs you want! These may help you cope with that grueling schedule at the internship"._

_Greg was flabbergasted that she knew so much about him. Amy thrust out her hand and gave him half the pills._

_"These don't come cheap", she added._

_"You expect me to pay for these with all my expenses at school?' _

_She shook her head. "No, I want to make a deal with you. I'll supply you with any drug you want...for free...the payback is, you take it out on trade...I'll exchange sexual favors on the house...you'll have the best of both worlds"._

_Greg eyed the little pills sitting in the palm of his hands. His mouth went up in a crooked smile._

_And thus began Gregory House's descent into the dark world of drug addiction._

_to be cont'd._


	16. Chapter 16

_It didn't take long for Greg to actually NEED the pills. He left Amy's apartment that night and stared at the sandwich baggie containing them. What harm could it do? He wasn't sleeping worth a shyte, and could barely keep his eyes open during internship hours. He needed something to knock him out at night, yet be able to function during the day._

_'She said the peach ones were to mellow out with', Greg reasoned to himself, as he shook one peach tablet out of the baggie. Thirty minutes after he'd swallowed it, he was out like a light on his sofa. He didn't even make it to the bedroom. The following morning he awoke bleary eyed and groggy, so after he fixed himself some coffee and toasted a Pop Tart, he took out the little baggie again and eyed the pink pill. That was the one that was called an "upper". Thirty minutes later, it took effect. But this time, he wasn't laid out on the sofa. He suddenly felt revived, refreshed and had the energy of a hyperactive toddler._

_And so, it continued, day after day, week after week. He'd go over to Amy's place, they would make love, and she'd slip him a fresh supply of drugs. He still couldn't figure out why she'd supply him with both sex and drugs and not get paid for it. He really didn't care; he was hooked, and Amy held the reel._

_He didn't have to wonder too long though. One night, after they had made love, with Greg just going through the robotic motions and not the slightest bit into it, Amy propped herself up with some pillows, as Greg grabbed a smoke. When he came back to bed, she nuzzled him and started calling him pet names. Greg tried to free himself from her embrace. This was certainly different. He usually made a beeline for the door after they did their business, with his trusty baggie in hand, of course._

_But this night was different._

_"Greg", Amy mused, "I guess you're wondering how I get the money for the pills and why I don't charge you"._

_Greg's heart skipped a beat. Here it comes...the catch! He should have known it was too good to be true...free sex and drugs?? Unbelievable._

_"I'd like to give up the streets and get a real job during the day", she continued. "What say we get our own place, or you could move in here, or I can move in with you and we can get married..."_

_"WHAT?" Greg exclaimed, as he bolted upright from the bed and looked at her like she'd grown two heads._

_"Are you fking kidding me? Where would you get such a ridiculous idea that I would actually marry you?"_

_Amy registered a hurtful, surprised look._

_"But, Greggy-poo, I thought me and you were, you know, tight"._

_"We're nothing! Got that? You sell yourself to get the money to pay for this shytehole you call an apartment, and to buy drugs, you actually expect me to settle down with the likes of a whore like you?" Greg was furious._

_Amy watched sadly, as Greg hurriedly grabbed his clothes and prepared to leave. He grabbed the baggie Amy had left for him. Before his hand could reach the knob of the door, Amy spoke up._

_Greg turned around to face her, and she stared back at him with cold, eerie eyes._

_"Just remember, Greg, you're hooked now...you'll be back...you need those pills now...and if you don't come back to me, consider that bag you're holding your last!"_

_"Screw you! I don't need you or these pills!" he hissed at her, as he slammed the door in her face._

_When Greg got home, he took the peach pill, anxious for blissful sleep. When thirty minutes had gone by and he wasn't the least bit sleepy, he became confused. He shook out another pill, took that one, and finally, after about an hour, he fell asleep._

_What Greg didn't know, didn't want to know, was that his bag of pills wouldn't last the week. And he would need more. Which meant that he would need Amy._

House shook out two Vicodin and stared at them in the palm of his hand, as he thought about his introduction to the world of addiction. He remembered the night he met Amy and all the other long, lonely, desperate nights that followed. When he needed his fix, he had to see Amy, that was the deal.

He wondered now if he was using his leg as an excuse. Even Cuddy had told him that he was taking twice as many as he had when she'd first hired him, and he'd even gone to slipping into the hospital pharmacy and talked his way into letting the pharmacist give him some morphine. Of course, that came with a price. Just like Amy.

to be cont'd.


	17. Chapter 17

_The shrill ring of the telephone reverberated the apartment. Greg grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. But the incessant ringing wouldn't stop. These were the days before answering machines could pick up, so the phone kept ringing and ringing. Greg opened one eye, and glanced at the alarm radio by the bed. It said "1:00 p.m."_

_'Shyte!' he swore to himself. He shook his head to clear it, realized it was Sunday, the day he and Lisa set aside to call each other and this Sunday was her turn. He fumbled for the phone, dropped it, then clumsily picked it up again and muttered "yeah?"_

_"Greg?! What the hell's the matter with you? I've let the phone ring off the wall!"_

_"Oh, hi", Greg grumbled nonchalantly._

_Lisa's voice registered concern. _

_"Greg, it's 1:00 in the afternoon! Are you still asleep? Man, you must've had some night", she said teasingly._

_"Yeah, right, great night...ate cold pizza, warm beer, and hit the hay around 8:00", he quipped._

_"So why the hell are you just now getting up?" Lisa said, worry in her voice._

_"Because you just called me, dummy!" Greg spat out._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Lisa persisted._

_"Yeah, yeah, this internship's hell...and working at the club on the weekend, I'm worn out"._

_This seemed to satisfy Lisa and she soon settled down for their usual chat._

_"I've got something to tell you!" she blurted excitedly._

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_"I'm getting engaged!"_

_"What do you mean, getting? You mean you ain't yet?"_

_"Well, not exactly, the other night, me and Paul, that's his name, he's in one of my internship classes, were, well, you know, after we...he proposed. Lisa was glad Greg couldn't see her blushing._

_"Wait a minute! You knocked up?"_

_Lisa rolled her eyes. "Nooo! He just asked me just like that, if I would marry him...he told me he couldn't wait to ask me, and he apologized about not having the ring"._

_This sounded familiar to Greg. His mind suddenly wandered back to a happier time...the night Terry and he made love for the first time and he'd blurted out that he wanted to marry her...he didn't have a ring either._

_Awkward silence followed._

_Lisa mistook his silence for something deeper. Was he disappointed? Angry? Perhaps a little jealous? He'd never given her any inkling of being romantically interested in her, what did he expect?_

_"Greg? Aren't you gonna say something? Aren't you ever happy for me?_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure..." Greg's voice trailed off, his mind still deep in thought of a long ago time._

_"I'd like you to meet him", she gushed. "He reminds me sorta, of you", she added shyly. "Maybe we could meet somewhere halfway or something one weekend, and we can take you to dinner?"_

_"I guess, sure, why not?" Greg said nonchalantly._

_They chatted a few more minutes and said their goodbyes. Something about their conversation did not set right with Lisa. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew Greg wasn't happy. And she wasn't sure why._

_Something didn't set right with Greg either. He looked at the almost empy bag of pills sitting on his nightstand. It'd been only a few days since he stormed out on Amy and already his supply had diminished to almost nothing._

_'I'm in trouble', Greg mumbled to himself, as he took three pink pills to get him through the day._

_to be cont'd._


	18. Chapter 18

_Greg woke up one Saturday morning, rubbed his eyes, and stared at the empty bag which had contained the last supply of pills he had snatched when he stormed out of Amy's apartment. It was a week's supply's worth, and Greg had depleted it in a matter of a few days. He'd decided right then and there he didn't need them or her, and braced himself for what was to come...physically and mentally. The morning not half over, and already he'd begun having hot and cold sweats, his body ached from head to toe, and shook with the force of a mini tornado. As if that weren't enough, he felt dizzy and nauseous and his stomach had begun cramping._

_'I guess this is how it feels to be a woman', he joked bitterly to himself, as he hugged his stomach tightly and rocked back and forth on his bed, to cope with the pain. By late afternoon, the sweat was pouring off his face, and his hands shook so violently, that he couldn't even hold a glass to his mouth to drink some water. He hurled the glass to the floor, watching it shatter into tiny pieces, as he turned the kitchen faucet on full blast and put his face under the gushing water and gulped._

_Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face, pulled on a pair and jeans and a tee shirt and headed for the only place that would give him comfort. The shabby, run down rowhouse where Amy lived._

_She'd opened the door as she heard him knock, and had a smug look on her face._

_"I just knew you'd be back", she cooed, as she pulled him toward her tiny bed. Greg shook his head no._

_"I-I can't...I need something first..." he gasped, as Amy nodded knowingly, and gave him four peach pills to calm him down._

_And so it began again. Back to the drugs...back to Amy..._

_Greg fidgeted nervously, as he sipped on a Scotch. He'd made reservations at an Italian restaurant, for a party of three. Last time he'd made reservations at a restaurant, it'd been the night he was going to officially propose to Terry and give her the ring. But he couldn't think about that now. Lisa and her fiance, Paul, would be arriving any minute, and he had to put up a false front, at least for her. She worried incessantly like a yenta. 'Figures', Greg mused, 'after all, she IS Jewish!'_

_Lisa had called Greg excitedly to tell her that Paul had agreed to drive into Phillie and visit with Greg. He'd finally gotten her a ring and Lisa couldn't wait for them to meet. She felt as though she needed Greg's approval...like he was an older brother or father._

_The moment had arrived. Paul and Lisa walked into the restaurant, arm in arm. When Lisa spotted Greg, she rushed over to him and embraced him tightly._

_"Hey you!" she whispered into his ear._

_"Hey kiddo!" Greg said warmly. "You look terrific!" he complimented her as he gave her the once over._

_"I'm Paul...Paul Sheffield, Lisa's fiance!" Paul said, as he thrusted out his hand to Greg. The two men eyed each other as they shook hands._

_Greg sat quietly, as he watched them interact. Paul did all the talking. He seemed to be full of himself, and spoke about how he grew up as a privileged child, his parents both professional people and well established, sociably and financially. When Lisa spoke, he cut her off and continued bragging about himself, and his family's accomplishments. The guy was pleasing to look at, Greg, thought to himself: Dark, wavy hair, green eyes, tanned and toned body, tall, good looking...everything Greg wasn't...well, almost._

_Greg decided early on that he didn't care for this Paul, but he kept his uneasiness to himself. Lisa looked obviously radiant, and if she was happy, he had to be too, at least for her sake._

_Paul excused himself toward the end of the meal to go to the bathroom. Greg took the opportunity to talk to Lisa alone, finally, without the blabbermouth butting in every two seconds._

_"Well, what do you think?" Lisa asked Greg excitedly, as she waited anxiously for his approval._

_Greg eyed Lisa curiously. Something was different about her. Is this what being in love looked like? He didn't know, it'd been too long since he'd felt that way. He glanced down at her bosom in the low cut blouse she was wearing, and noticed the enlarged swell of her breasts._

_Lisa followed Greg's gaze and looked down at her own cleavage._

_"What?" _

_"I'd say that getting some regular action must be agreeing with you!" Greg finally said. "Your funbags have grown since I last saw you, and you haven't gained weight anywhere else!"_

_Lisa averted her eyes to avoid his scrutiny and blushed lightly. Slowly lifting her head to return his stare, she leaned over conspiratorily._

_"You know, you're always right about everything", she said, trying to sound mad, but she was smiling as she said it._

_Greg's eyes widened as the realization hit him._

_"That's it! You ARE knocked up, aren't you?"_

_She nodded shyly, but she didn't respond, as Paul was returning to the table._

_The rest of the dinner went on uneventfully. Lisa and Paul had gotten a hotel room nearby and were leaving first thing in the morning, so that they could get back to Princeton in time to relax, study a little, and be back for class early Monday morning._

_Greg hugged Lisa tightly as they said their goodbyes. He reluctantly shook hands with Paul, and as he stood outside the restaurant, watching them drive away, he lifted up the collar to his jacket in the cold Philadelphia air, and walked back to his apartment, where he popped three peach pills and waited for sleep, so that he didn't have to think anymore._

_to be cont'd._


	19. Chapter 19

_Despite a grueling schedule, the first year of internship was whizzing by. The winter was over, and students talked excitedly about the upcoming spring break. Greg dreaded it. He should have looked forward to having some time off, but it would only mean long, lonely days and desperate dark nights, as he bided the time until his mind could be busy again with medical puzzles back at the internship._

_After performing with the band one night, he finished off a beer, and headed for...where else? Amy's place. It was the same thing...he'd be out of pills, go to Amy's, have casual sex, and she'd reward him with a bag full. He let out a weary sigh, as he approached her place, and knocked three times on the door. That was his signal to let her know it was him, and not some other skank looking for a freebie which could mean free drugs or sex. Some of the lowlifes didn't pay her. Oh sure, there were plenty of promises, but sometimes, she just had to shrug and accept whatever drugs they gave her in payment for her "services"._

_Five minutes had gone by, and Amy didn't answer the door. The landlord, who lived in the main rowhouse upstairs, opened up a creeky door and stuck his head out. He shouted to Greg down below._

_"Who's there? Whadda ya want?"_

_Greg looked up, startled, to see the landlord peering down at him with suspicious eyes, wearing a dirty tee shirt and stained work pants._

_"I-I'm looking for Amy...is she not home?"_

_The man smirked and let out a sarcastic laugh._

_"Oh yeah, she's gone alright...she's dead"._

_Greg stood stoically as he digested this information. He didn't have any feelings at all for Amy...his only concern was where he was gonna score his next hit._

_"Dead?" Greg repeated flatly, as he turned upward to look at the man._

_"Yeah, a week ago...OD'd I guess...she was late on the rent so's I went down there and the door was unlocked...found out sprawled out on the bed, a mess of pills and bottles all over the joint". The man shook his head in disgust._

_"You her boyfriend or somethin'?" _

_Greg shook his head and just walked away, leaving the man babbling to himself about how the kids of today had no morals, nothing like the good ole days._

_This was it, Greg thought to himself. It's now or never. It was a good thing he had the time off from internship. If he was going to have the DT's, it may as well be now, where he could stay home alone, and not have to face anyone at the hospital._

_When he got home, the telephone was ringing. 'Who the hell could that be?' No one ever called him, except for Lisa, and they usually spoke on Sunday mornings...his parents? Nah, he'd just spoken to his mother a few days ago._

_"Hello?" Greg spoke into the phone. It was Lisa Cuddy. And she was sobbing._

_"He left me! That no good son of a bih left me!" She began to cry again._

_"Lisa? What the hell's going on? What happened?"_

_"I thought everything was going great", Lisa sobbed. "But he bolted...something must have snapped when he found out about the baby! I showed up for class today and he wasn't there. The chief surgeon said he'd transferred! I don't know how he did it, but his parents are very well to do, and I'm sure he had them buy his way out of the internship to attend somewhere else!"_

_Greg was livid. But he wasn't surprised. He'd known from that first meeting at the restaurant that this guy was shady. But as time went on, and Lisa spoke about their plans together, he'd tried to shake the uneasiness he felt, thinking things would work out._

_"Lisa, I'm coming over there!" Greg blurted out impulsively. "It's spring break, neither of us is doing anything...and...I need to talk to you"._

_Lisa was so upset she didn't hear the desperation in Greg's voice that something was troubling him as well. He packed a few things, and took a cab to the airport and got on the next flight to Princeton._

_By the time Greg arrived in New Jersey, he was shaking uncontrollably and sweating profusely. The withdrawal symptoms had kicked in and he knew he needed Lisa to help him get over it._

_He looked at the piece of paper in his hand that he'd written her address on, and hailed a cab. Fortunately, Lisa's place wasn't that far away and it was only a few minutes before he stood at the steps to her apartment._

_He took a long breath and let it out slowly as he knocked on her door. Lisa answered, and threw herself in Greg's arms, crying and hugging him. She took a step back and was appalled at his appearance: since she'd last saw him, he'd lost a considerable amount of weight, his eyes were red and sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes. And of course, he was sweating and trembling all over the place._

_He smiled weakly as he looked at her._

_"I need help, Lise" he said softly as she led him into her apartment._

_to be cont'd._


	20. Chapter 20

_Greg pulled the covers up to just below his chin, as he shook and shivered on Lisa's couch. She'd insisted that he stay in her bedroom but Greg refused. 'After all, you've got a bun in the oven', he quipped. And so, one comforted the other. As Greg lay shivering, with Lisa kneeling over him, dabbing his forehead with a compress and making him take sips of water, he poured out the whole, sordid story of his addiction. She made him tea, and listened without interrupting. When he wasn't talking about himself, Lisa filled him in on Paul and how Greg was always right and could figure someone out by just looking at them._

_Greg slowly went through the withdrawals, with Lisa's help, and although he wasn't shaking, trembling, or sweating anymore, he was still weak, but managed to get up and sit at the kitchen table and actually eat something that wasn't out of a box or can. He hadn't had a homecooked meal since...since...the last time that Terry had made her first dinner for him, so so long ago..._

_"I know what we can do!" Greg said excitedly, on one of his good days. Lisa looked at him and said nothing. She knew him too well...she waited for what would surely be some smarta crack. She was right._

_"Let's you and me get hitched!"_

_Lisa's jaw dropped as she stared at Greg and took in his words. She'd dreamed about it, wished it, hoped it, waited for the day he'd say these words. She sighed sadly, knowing that he was only joking around. _

_"That's not even funny, Greg!"_

_"Why not? He stared at her slightly protruding belly. She was in her second trimester, and was hardly showing. "The kid needs to be legit!"_

_Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to have you marry me just to give the kid a name, I got myself into this mess, and I'll just have to work it out, thank you very much", she said, sniffing the air, but deep down inside, her heart ached for what might have been, what could have been, had Greg's feelings for her had matched the ones she had for him. But she was resigned to the fact that it wasn't meant to be._

_That was the basis of their whole friendship: he'd kid around, make sexual innuendoes but that's as far as it went. They were good friends, nothing more. Sometimes, she saw that look of sadness in his eyes whenever she probed too deeply, trying to scratch past that barrier he had built up. He'd clam up and end the conversation abruptly and Lisa whould shrug her shoulders and drop the subject._

_It was almost the end of spring break. Lisa had nursed Greg back to health. Their last night together, they'd gone out for burgers and fries, and came home early, as Greg had to pack and get on his way. As Lisa bent down to place some laundry she had washed and folded for him, she gasped, clutching her abdomen._

_"What is it?" Greg said, as he saw her hands go to her stomach._

_"I-I don't know...I need to go to the bathroom!" she gasped, as she stood up slowly and headed for the bathroom. Greg heard a shriek. _

_"Oh My God!" Lisa screamed, as Greg ran to the door. He didn't even think as he opened it, and saw Lisa sitting on the bathroom floor in a pool of her own blood._

_"I-I think I'm losing the baby!" she gasped, as another pain tore through her stomach. Greg's heart was in his throat. Internship was one thing, but actually being in the middle of a medical emergency was another._

_"I'm calling for an ambulance!" Greg said hurriedly, as he dialed the phone._

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk, tears threatening to fall, as she busied herself checking emails on her laptop, nervously waiting for House to show up, to give her the next round of fertility shots. She thought back to the time when she'd lost the baby, and Greg had stayed with her and pulled her through. Just like he had when she was attacked that night. Just like she helped him through his addiction.

She'd hoped the treatments would work. She wasn't getting any younger, and no marriage prospects were in sight. She'd be going through tons of files looking for a potential sperm donor.

House limped into her office, as she quickly wiped away tears. She smiled up at him as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ready, dahhhling?!" he drawled out in a dramatic, menacing voice. She had to laugh. Because despite everything, House could always make her laugh.

to be cont'd.


	21. Chapter 21

_Whoever said "time flies" wasn't kidding. The struggling years of internship had finally come to an end. Residency was next. Greg House was now officially a "doctor", after passing his boards the summer after his internship ended, but as was standard practice for every medical student, they also had to complete a four year residency. Again, Greg busied himself trying to research where would be the best place for him to go. Of course, the decision would not be made ultimately by him, the powers that be would narrow the choices down according to grades and spaces available._

_Greg and Lisa heard from each other less and less, as they each became totally absorbed in completing their internships. They still spoke on the phone, but it wasn't every week, like they'd been doing. It was more every other month and sometimes longer._

_Greg was nervously opening a letter one afternoon, addressed from the Medical Board. He knew it contained the information he'd been anxiously awaiting...where he'd be doing his residency. His eyes raced over the letter as he saw where he'd be going to live for the next four years...New Jersey! He swore silently to himself. What were the chances of that happening? Of all the places to be accepted, he'd end up going back there!_

_Lisa called a few days later. She'd been accepted as well, but she was going to New York City. 'At least we're not on opposite ends of the country', Greg mused, vowing he'd try to keep the lines of communication open and call her more often._

_But the residency program was even tougher than internship! They were doctors now, and doing real live procedures on real live people, who entrusted their lives to them. When they weren't at the residency, there was research, medical book reports, thesis, just like school again. He and Lisa once again lost touch._

_'Finally, it's all over', Greg thought to himself the day of his testimonial dinner. Several "residents" graduated in the top percentile of the program, including Gregory House, and were to be given special commodations. After it was over, he was anxious to just go home to the little place he'd rented when he arrived in New Jersey. The city was Princeton. It was home, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Lisa was gone, his Terry was long gone, his parents were still living in Germany. He was alone again._

_He was so busy doing his residency, that it was impossible to go back to the club and play in a band again. He winced as he recalled the desperate phone call to his parents, pleading with them to send him money._

_"What the hell did you do with all that money you made in the clubs?" John House bellowed to his son._

_"Dad, I-I got sick for awhile and had to quit", Greg stammered. He hated when he did that. It meant his father was getting to him. It meant his father still had control._

_"What do you mean, you got sick?!" his Dad persisted._

_Sighing heavily, Greg made up a story about coming down with an infectious disease while interning, and had to miss school and playing in the band. Desperate for another keyboard player, Greg had to be replaced, which left him without a job when he got back on his feet._

_Greg held his breath as he waited for his father to digest this information._

_"Well, alright then, we'll wire you the funds to keep you going for awhile", his Dad had finally agreed._

_It was the first time he'd ever lied to them. Actually, it was the first big lie he'd ever told anyone. It would be the first of many. His mantra in later years at PPTH would be "everybody lies"._

_Absorbed in his thoughts one Sunday afternoon, he subconsciously had walked several blocks to the jewelry store where he had bought Terry the diamond ring. He'd remembered old man Jacobs and his promise to him about paying him back. But when he stopped in front of the store, which was closed on Sundays, he noticed that it was under new management. It had a different name and look to it._

_Puzzled, Greg went back to the old club to ask about Jacobs. The bartender was wiping down the counter where Greg had sat, drowning his sorrows with many a Chivas or beer._

_"What's yer poison?" the bartender asked._

_Greg shook his head._

_"I'm looking for old man Jacobs...he used to own the jewelry store on Prospect, and he managed this club"._

_"Sorry buddy", the bartender said, with an apologetic look. "Sam Jacobs retired a few years ago...I think he moved to Florida...isn't that where most of them go?"_

_But Greg didn't respond. He just walked out of the bar, without ordering anything. Jacobs was gone too! The only man who'd given him a break. He wondered if he could go back to the club some other time and find out about a job with the new manager. He'd find a way to work and do his residency program. He hated being dependent upon his parents, more especially, his father._

House sat at his desk, and tossed a tennis ball up in the air, caught it and threw it up again several times. Bored, he took out his Gameboy, but the battery was dead. Flinging it across the room, he reached into his bottom drawer of his desk, and opened it with the key he kept hidden under the desk, scotch taped to it. He grabbed the flask containing Chivas, and took several swigs, as he popped open his bottle of Vicodin.

'This going down memory lane's a real bch!' he groaned, as he rubbed his bad leg, the one that had the infarction several years ago. He took another swig from the flask, as he laid his head back against his swivel chair, and thought back to another time.

Back to Stacy Smith, now Stacy Warner, the woman who caused the pain in his leg, who he'd never forgive as long as he lived...

to be cont'd.


	22. Chapter 22

_Gregory House was sitting in the board room of Princeton General Hospital. He'd been summoned there first thing in the morning by the Chief of Staff of Surgeons and President of the hospital medical board, Dr. Edward Owens. If it had been any other doctor, he'd been shaking in his boots about right now. But Dr. House sat there waiting, looking up at the ceiling, counting tiles, and impatiently drumming his fingers on the mahogany table, where he and 8 other members of the board were sitting, waiting for Dr. Owens to show up._

_Owen, a tall, overbearing character in his mid 60s, wearing John Lennon spectacles and a handlebar mustache, entered the room. But House wasn't interested in him at all. His eyes followed a young woman who'd accompanied Owens. Medium height, dark brown hair that fell to right above her shoulders, and an obviously well endowed figure. House straightened himself up in his chair and fixed his tie. He very much wanted to know who this dark lady was. The magnetism he felt was electrifying._

_Owens cleared his throat nervously and beckoned for the woman to take a chair._

_"Fellow board members...House...I'd like you to meet Stacy Smith, she is an attorney for the law firm of Higgins, Jones and Warren. Mostly malpractice cases...Owens directs his gaze at House and narrows his eyes...we felt it necessary to retain her for this case especially"._

_"Dr. House, am I correct to assume that this is the fourth hospital you've been employed at in the last three years?" Dr. Owens began._

_House nodded and gruffly muttered out a "yeah". He was slightly nervous but hid his uneasiness well with his nonchalant attitude he hoped he was conveying. He braced himself for what was to follow next._

_"Ms. Smith has been retained by Princeton to represent you and the hospital, separately and together", Dr. Owns continued. House brought up the corner of his mouth into a crooked smile as he met Stacy Smith's gaze. She didn't return the smile and stared back at him with pursed lips. 'This one's gonna be trouble', House mused to himself. But he was up for the challenge. The lady intrigued him and even though he would be her client, House didn't care. He was physically attracted to her and if he played his cards right, he'd have her eating out of his hand...and, his bed._

_After a lengthy meeting and discussions back and forth, it was decided that Stacy Smith would officially represent Gregory House and the Princeton General Hospital._

_"Oh, and one more thing", Dr. Owens suddenly announced, as everyone turned their heads sharply, as each was getting ready to leave the room._

_Dr. Owens narrowed his eyes at House. "It would serve both you and the hospital well, if, after this suit is settled, that you seek employment at another hospital...I'm sick and tired of having to bail you out and settling out of court costs. You've already cost this hospital a small fortune, and this last case is the straw that broke the camel's back...now, we're having to actually hire an attorney to get you off this time, and quite frankly, you're not worth it". Dr. Owens brushed past everyone, as they sought to avoid looking at House as they filed out of the room._

_"Uh, Dr. House, there are a few things I'd like to go over with you that weren't brought up in the meeting", Stacy Smith said suddenly, as House got up to leave. He shot her a suggestive glance._

_"Oh, you're reading my mind, my fine lady", House quipped. "There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you as well, such as, my place or yours, what color underwear you have on, and what position you prefer!" House stood there and smiled smugly._

_But Stacy Smith wasn't the least bit flustered. She shot back a "if looks could kill" glance at him and without batting an eyelash, replied: "First of all, Dr. House, and I use that term loosely, let's get one thing straight. YOU are MY client and ONLY my client! You will treat me with the utmost respect and the only relationship we will ever have will be an attorney/client one...CASE CLOSED!"_

_House clicked his heels and gave her a soldier's salute. Two could play at this game._

_"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied with feigned obeyance, as Stacy Smith rolled her eyes, as she retrieved her legal pad. Something told her the ink would run out of her pen by the time she finished jotting down everything she needed to know about this arrogant doctor._

_She let out a weary sigh as she suggested a small, out of the way coffee shop/diner, where they could sit and discuss the upcoming case. House was more than happy to oblige. After all, this was the start of a beautiful relationship!_

_to be cont'd._


	23. Chapter 23

_Greg House and Stacy Smith drove separate cars to the Big Boy diner. Greg was officially Dr. House for a few years now. Long gone were the tedius years of internship and lastly, residency, where he graduated at the top of his class. But he actually lacked class! His bedside manner was nothing short of biting sarcasm, where he would berate and belittle the patients' families, and when he had to confront the patient, which he did rarely, he usually lectured them endlessly about the carefree and careless lives they lived which led them to a trip to the hospital in the first place. He was booted out of three hospitals, before landing a stint at Princeton General. And this hospital would soon be rid of him too._

_Lisa Cuddy, his longtime friend, as a matter of fact, his only friend, had gone on to work for Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She'd started out in the ER, then ICU, and rumor had it that she was the next one up for Dean of Medicine/Hospital Administrator. The woman was still in her 30s, and already very successful. _

_What made all of this interesting was the fact that Stacy and Lisa were friends. Lisa had hired Stacy for her own malpractice cases at PPTH. Stacy found herself at various hospitals' beck and call. She was good at what she did and very thorough. In her few years with the firm, she had a record of 10-0. Pretty damned impressive for a junior partner._

_"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most intense, black eyes?" House whispered to her across the table at the Big Boy, where he'd ordered a Reuben sandwich, dry, and a cup of coffee, no cream, one sugar. Stacy ordered just coffee, cream, two sugars._

_"For your information, they're a very dark brown", Stacy replied, sniffing her nose in the air. The way she did that almost reminded Greg of someone long ago...his goddess used to do that!_

_"Well, they look black to me!" House said stubbornly, flashing his best "come on" smile. Stacy was undeterred._

_"I'd like to know a little bit about your...history", Stacy said, avoiding his leering look and getting down to the business at hand._

_"Oh, like what kind of girls I prefer?" House quipped._

_Stacy rolled her eyes. "No, I'd like to know what happened at the other hospitals...it seems you've got quite a name for yourself", Stacy said with smug determination._

_"Yeah, you know what they say, big hands..." But Stacy interrupted Greg before he could finish the statement._

_"Look, big boy, I know your kind...arrogant, self assured, cocky, I've defended them all...so drop the "I'm God" atttitude and we should get along just fine"._

_Greg took a bite of his Reuben and chewed thoughtfully as he eyed Stacy, who'd lowered her head to jot down a few notes. He smiled as he watched her. 'Oh yeah, she's putty', he convinced himself, as he swallowed the sandwich and sipped on his coffee, never taking his eyes off her._

_to be cont'd._


	24. Chapter 24

_They met at Big Boy's diner every day for the next week. House was getting antsy about taking it further, but Stacy insisted they meet on "common grounds" and out in the public. No little dinners at quiet places, nothing that could be misconstrued. Stacy was a stickler for detail, and being a lawyer, knew very well what attorney/client relationships could lead to. She could be disbarred for getting involved with a client. Not that she wanted to. Greg House was exacerbating, crude, and quite charming, actually. But, she didn't dare tell HIM that. Not yet, anyway..._

_"What say you and me meet for dinner...I know this fancy little Italian joint...they've got the most humungous wine list, and very private eating areas, if you know what I mean", Greg House said to Stacy, wiggling his eyebrows, as they sat at their usual booth at Big Boy's._

_Stacy rolled her eyes, as she sipped her iced tea and picked at a salad. Greg ordered his usual Reuben, dry, no pickles. Stacy wondered how anyone could be that formulaic. It was the same thing, day in, day out, same sandwich, dry as a bone. She couldn't fathom how he swallowed the damned sandwich!_

_"Oh c'mon, 'Ms. Smith', are you gonna deny the sparks between us?" House was exhausting, but Stacy had to hand it to him. He didn't give up when he wanted something._

_"You can call me 'Stacy', if you'd like, Dr. House, but anything further than our little meetings here at the diner might be considered collusion, or at the very least, bribery?" She stared at Greg defiantly, hoping she'd made her point and that House would back off. Fat chance!_

_"Geez, talk about hard to get! I know you ain't married or even seeing someone", House said, staring at her intently._

_"How would you possibly come to that conclusion?" Stacy asked, caught a little off guard at his perception._

_"Let me put it this way...if you were MY main squeeze, I'd be hard pressed to let you out of my sight, going to all these lunches with a man, every single day!"_

_"It's my job! If I did have someone, he'd understand that I meet with a lot of my clients during the day, it wouldn't be a big deal"._

_"It would to me", House said, staring at her with those bright blue orbs. His penetrating look unnerved Stacy, and it took a lot to make her nervous. She cleared her throat and went about changing the subject to the matter at hand...the lawsuit._

_"So let me get this straight...you insulted an overweight patient, told her it was all her fault for getting sick, and now, she's suing your arse?"_

_House nodded. "Yeah, that's about it...trivial drivel, wouldn't you say?" House used his best British accent. Stacy couldn't help but turn the corners of her mouth into a slight smile._

_"I think we can settle this thing without a trial", Stacy said finally. House raised an eyebrow at her, filled with renewed hope._

_"After all, she didn't die, she just had her feelings hurt a little; let me work on her, and see what I can come up with", Stacy said, as they paid their bill at the cash register._

_"Fine with me, you work on her, and I'll work on YOU!" House whispered into her ear, causing Stacy to shiver._

_House took this as only one thing. Stacy had it bad for him, he just knew it! It was only a matter of time before...he started thinking impure thoughts._

_"Don't get any wild ideas, Dr. House!" Stacy admonished, reading his mind._

_But House just smiled, as he watched Stacy Smith click her heels, as she turned away from him sharply and headed towards her car._

'Why did I ever get involved with that dame?!' House lamented to himself, as he rubbed his throbbing thigh, and swallowed three Vicodin, to hopefully ease the pain. If he'd never met Stacy, she wouldn't have become his medical proxy and he wouldn't be in this much pain right now. He'd probably be dead, which would be a welcome relief from the life of misery he now lived.

House limped to the piano, his only solace. Besides the drugs and booze, that is. He started to play a love song, then banged the keys furiously, changed his mind about playing, and limped to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed, waiting for the white pills to do their job. As he stared up at the bedroom ceiling, he thought of Terry. No one could ever hold a candle to her. Stacy never could. He thought she came close, but as he thought back to their relationship, he realized what started out as pure physical attraction, ended up being two completely different persons who did not agree on most issues. Especially when it had to do with him...and his leg.

to be cont'd.


	25. Chapter 25

_Stacy looked down at House as he snored lightly. She brushed a stray strand of thick brown hair away from his forehead. She couldn't have imagined 6 months ago being here with him, in bed together, after what had started out as a horrendous first date after she settled the lawsuit._

_"Now that I'm no longer a client of yours, will you take me up on that dinner date now?" House asked anxiously, a week after they settled out of court, sizable sum notwithstanding, with the overweight woman who was slighted by House._

_"I don't know" Stacy said with hesitation._

_"Oh come on! You can quit playing hard to get now!" Gregory House flashed his best winning smile and the rest was history._

_Not that accepting a dinner invitation sealed their fate. Actually, it ended up pretty horribly with House mumbling something about a 'roll in the hay' after dessert, which resulted in Stacy hurling her drink in House's face, and leaving the restaurant abruptly._

_Stacy called her friend, Lisa Cuddy._

_"I told you to stay away from him!" Cuddy reminded her._

_"I thought you were exaggerating!" Stacy groaned, as she thought about that disasterous first date. "The man is incorrigible...how you ever ended up being friends with him is beyond me!"_

_Lisa smiled to herself. Stacy would never know why she trusted House and considered him to be one of her best friends. That part of her life was over with, she wanted to forget it, although she'd never forget what House had done for her. And he felt the same way about her._

_"Look Stace, you're my friend, I told you House and I were medical students in Michigan. He was a legend then, he's a legend now, there are things even I don't know about him. He keeps a certain part of his life locked up and I think he's thrown away the key, so if you want a relationship with this man, expect the unexpected, and don't be surprised at anything he says or does. That's just...House". Truer words were never spoken._

_House opened one eye to find Stacy smiling down at him affectionately._

_"Already?!" he whined liked a 5 yr. old. "Honestly woman, you have me beat as far as sexual stamina goes...are you sure you ain't gettin' testosterone shots or something? I think I've got a headache!" House mimicked in a high voice, touching his forehead with his hand, in a feigned attempt to avoid sex. The woman was a tigress and they were very compatible in the sack. Sometimes, House wondered if that's all it was with them. Odd for a guy to think that. Most men would be thrilled to have someone so available._

_The sex was great. But so were there fights. And there were many. Too many to keep count anymore. If House thought he was stubborn, he'd met his match. Stacy rarely gave in and never apologized. House found himself apologizing even when he knew it wasn't his fault. He was tired of the bickering. And his leg was starting to hurt._

_"What's wrong, honey?" Stacy asked House, as he tried to get up from the bed and winced in pain while holding his thigh._

_"I dunno...maybe I pulled something when we jogged the other day"._

_Stacy thought that was odd. House was in great shape. They jogged several times a week. When they weren't running, she'd taught him to play golf. Or when the weather permitted, they'd go for a swim at the Jersey shore or at the apartment complex's indoor pool. House had been in pain for awhile now but kept it from Stacy. This morning, he could hold back the pain no longer._

_to be cont'd._


	26. Chapter 26

_House got a tiny package deal from Dr. Owens after the lawsuit had been settled and he was asked to leave Princeton General. It was enough to tide him over for a few months. That's when thing with Stacy started to heat up, and after she got over their first dinner date, a week later she'd moved into his apartment. House balked at having a woman take charge of the finances, but he had little choice. The severance he got would be gone in a heartbeat and he honestly didn't know where his next job would be coming from. He'd made a name for himself all over town._

_One morning, he got up and showered and dressed in his best suit. Even Stacy was surprised. He'd gone into the habit of shaving every couple of days, and wearing wrinkled tee shirts and baggy jeans. Today, he was clean shaven and dressed to the nine's._

_"Where are you going?" Stacy demanded, shocked at seeing House so neat._

_"I'm sick and tired of hanging around the house all day and being kept by a woman! I need to work!" House snapped._

_Stacy wrapped her arms around House's waist and nibbled on his earlobe. House jerked his head back, unwilling to succumb to her obvious advances._

_"Babe, don't start anything I can't finish!" he said weakly, as she flashed a coy smile._

_"Okay, sweetie, I guess I'll shower and get ready for the office too, but I'll make up for it tonight". Stacy winked at House suggestively as she pulled her nightgown over her head and walked to the shower, buck naked._

_"Hi" he said, as he lingered in the doorway of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital._

_"Oh My God! Gregory House! What in God's name are you doing here?" Lisa Cuddy exclaimed, as she got up from her desk and ran over to embrace House. He stood there awkwardly a moment, then reciprocated the hug carelessly._

_"Gee, glad to see you too!" House quipped. "I need a job!" It was better to cut to the chase, Lisa's knowing eyes would figure it out sooner or later...this was no social call._

_"House, you know you've made a name for yourself all over this state! You've been fired from how many hospitals now? Do you really expect me to hire you with that track record?"_

_House did nothing but nod his head in silence._

_Lisa Cuddy looked at House, as he looked back at her. She saw the young man, shaking and shivering on her sofa, the man who saved her from a brutal attack, the man who called an ambulance when she'd lost the baby..._

_Lisa shook her head to clear it. She knew in her heart she couldn't refuse House._

_"When can you start?" Lisa said, smiling at House, who now smiled back._

_"See you bright and early tomorrow morning, Party Pants!"_

_"House!! Don't ever call me that again!" But Lisa was laughing as she reprimanded House._

_"Oh, sorry, right! Okay, I won't, Party Pants!" House took giant strides and was out of Cuddy's office before she could even pick something up to throw at the back of his head._

_to be cont'd._


	27. Chapter 27

_"What are you doing?" Lisa Cuddy stood in the doorway of House's office, her arms laden with clinic patients' files._

_House, slightly startled, looked up, two white pills in the palm of his hand, the prescription bottle sitting on his desk._

_"It's that time of the month, cramps are really excruciating this time around", House quipped, as he popped the pills in his mouth and gulped them dry._

_Cuddy rolled her eyes._

_"Since when are you taking those? And what are they?"_

_"What is this, the Jewish Inquisition?" House said, irritably. "I pulled a muscle in my leg, saw one of the docs here, and he prescribed hydrocodone"._

_"I thought you took care of that, is your leg still bugging you after all this time?" Lisa asked, a hint of concern in her voice._

_"I did take care of it, why the hell do you think I'm taking these?" House wasn't enjoying this conversation. He also knew what Lisa was getting at._

_"If you pulled a muscle while exercising or jogging or whatever, I would think it shouldn't be a major problem that you'd have to resort to taking such a powerful painkiller. Didn't this doctor prescribe some anti inflammatory med?"_

_House let out an exasperated sigh._

_"What can I say? The fing thing still hurts"._

_"Did they do an xray?" _

_"Yes, damn it! Anything else you wanna know? I've got work to do!"_

_"House, Stacy told me she was concerned about your leg hurting so much. Lisa eyed House knowingly._

_House looked at Cuddy and narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Did she also tell you I'm not so great in the sack?"_

_Lisa blushed lightly as she shook her head._

_"Of course not, we don't discuss things that personal...however, she didn't tell me you were taking painkillers"._

_'Uh oh, here it comes', House thought to himself._

_"Well I am, are you going to fire my arse now, you think I can't function or do my job?" House's face was flushed with anger._

_"I know your history", Cuddy said softly._

_"And I know YOURS!" House was really pissed off now._

_Cuddy looked at him with hurtful eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry, Lise, I didn't mean that...forget it okay?"_

_Lisa nodded her head. She knew the subject was over...for now. She handed House the files and walked out of his office._

_'Damned nosey women, they're all alike!' House grumbled to himself, as he opened one file up to review it before he headed for the dreaded clinic._

_House removed his clothes down to his boxer shorts. It was a harrowing day at the hospital and he was beat. Stacy was already in bed, wearing a lacy camisole and matching boy-cut shorts._

_"Aren't you going to remove those?" she said huskily, referring to the boxers._

_House got into bed beside her and laid down, with his back towards her._

_"Greg, honey", she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind._

_House stiffened against her._

_"Jesus, Stace, give me a break, will ya?"_

_"That's all I HAVE been doing for weeks, Greg! We haven't made love in a long time, remember? I'm really getting concerned about the Vicodin you're taking. It's starting to interfere with our love life"._

_But Greg House didn't respond. He was gasping for breath, as a sharp pain tore across his chest._

_"Greg? Greg! What's wrong?" Stacy said, alarmed._

_"Call an ambulance!" House whispered breathlessly, as he gulped for air._

_to be cont'd._


	28. Chapter 28

_Stacy dialed "911". Then she called Lisa Cuddy and told her to be waiting at the hospital._

_House was wheeled into the ER at PPTH and had gone into full cardiac arrest. Someone brought in the crash cart as Cuddy grabbed the paddles, her hands shaking as she did so._

_"You sure you want to do this?" an ER doctor on the shift said to Cuddy. Sometimes, it was better if you didn't know who the patient was that you were trying to save._

_Cuddy nodded her head furiously as she began to work on House with the paddles. It worked the first time, and the machine kept it's steady comforting beep. She wiped her brow, as the attendants and nurse checked other vitals on House. She stepped outside in the corridor, where Stacy was pacing nervously._

_"His heart stopped", Cuddy said flatly._

_"Oh my God! Is he ??" Stacy couldn't say the word 'dead'. This couldn't be happening._

_Cuddy shook her head._

_"Stacy, you said Greg's been having a lot of problems with his leg. Do you know what the doctor told him about the x rays?"_

_"X rays? I don't think he ever had the leg x rayed"._

_Cuddy was furious. House had lied to her! But, how did he get the prescription for the painkillers if the doctor didn't at least check him out? She'd find that out later. Right now, she was just as concerned as Stacy was about House's condition. She ordered a full workup on House._

_"It's a shame that doctors take better care of their patients than they do themselves", the radiologist said, as he and Cuddy reviewed all the data. They'd done an EKG, echo, MRI and CAT scans._

_"Oh my God, look at that!" Cuddy exclaimed. "That's a blood clot in his thigh, isn't it?" Cuddy turned to Dr. Jones and looked at him with questioning eyes._

_Dr. Jones nodded. "Not sure if it's deep vein thrombosis, but there's considerable blockage. This could have been a simple procedure, had House had it checked out early. We'd put a stent in there and put him on blood thinners"._

_"What are you saying, if he had it checked out early? What's the prognosis?" Lisa asked, panicked._

_"I'm saying that he runs the risk of having a fatal cardiac episode the next time around...unless we..."_

_Cuddy interrupted. "Unless we what?" she blurted out._

_"Unless we amputate the leg", Dr. Jones said._

_Cuddy felt herself go limp. When she felt herself considerably recovered, she found Stacy, who was sitting at House's bedside._

_She nodded to Stacy to leave the room, but House was adamant._

_"You women aren't going to talk about me behind my back...again! Anything you have to say, you say in front of me!" House snarled. The morphine drip had made him nastier than usual._

_Cuddy let out a long sigh, as she gathered her thoughts. She began to speak calmly, even though her insides were shaking._

_"Dr. Jones sugggested amputation", she said with finality._

_"WHAT?!" Stacy and House said in unison._

_"There's been too much muscle damage. Had it been detected sooner, they could've put a stent in there, and then a blood thinner would've been prescribed...now, it's too late", Cuddy said, a lump forming in her throat._

_Stacy's eyes filled with tears as she watched House's face flush with anger._

_"I'm not getting the leg cut off! I've had it for as long as I can remember!"_

_"Honey, let's talk about this without getting upset", Stacy said condescendingly._

_"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not going to have them cut my damned leg off!" House said, his voice rising with anger._

_Cuddy left the room, as Stacy followed her out._

_"My God, Lisa, is this the only option we have?"_

_"I think so. I just don't know what else is left to do. I do know one thing though"._

_"What's that?" Stacy said, looking at Cuddy with hopeful eyes._

_"I think you should sign a medical proxy...in the event something happens to Greg, you can make all the decisions for him"._

_Stacy looked at Cuddy and began to sob._

_to be cont'd._


	29. Chapter 29

_"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!"_

_Stacy and Lisa Cuddy had been talking about House's medical dilemma when they rushed into his room when they heard the agonized wail._

_"Do something! Anything! Get me out of my misery!" House panted._

_"What is it? Where do you feel the pain now?" Cuddy asked, frightened._

_"It's a shooting pain...ARRHGGGH! It's going up from the leg to...to...arrggghhhhh!"_

_"Don't talk now, sweetie!" Stacy cooed, as she wiped the sweat off House's forehead._

_"Baby, give me the damned proxy...I'll sign it!" House whispered, gasping for breath._

_Stacy looked at House. She was totally taken aback. She expected House to give at least a little resistance. Cuddy had tried to prepare House, by telling him that a medical proxy would be necessary in case anything unforeseen should happen, and he wasn't in any shape to give his approval._

_Stacy took the folded paper out of her purse and held it out to House on a clipboard that Cuddy handed her. House scribbled his name carelessly on the form and looked at Stacy, the pain evident on his face._

_"How bad is it?" Stacy asked._

_"It's bad...it's really bad!" House whispered as he grimaced. "Don't let them take my leg!" he added._

_"Would you give up your leg for me?"_

_"Of course I would!"_

_"Then why don't you save yourself? Isn't that what you would tell your patient?"_

_House shook his head slowly. "I would tell them that it was their decision"._

_"Bullshyte!" Stacy was fuming. "You would not! You'd browbeat them until they were so beaten and humiliated that they would agree to see it your way!"_

_Stacy hated raising her voice at him, but she didn't like seeing this side of House. It was as though the fight had gone out of him._

_"I love you!" House suddenly said softly, as the drugs to induce the coma he requested to be put into started to take effect._

_Stacy said, "I love you too!". But the tears in her eyes were not those of happiness. It was the first time Greg House had ever told her he loved her. She wondered if he really meant it, or that he said it in a moment of pure desperation, not knowing whether he was going to make it, and wanting to please her by finally saying it. She didn't know it then, but it would be the first and last time she would ever hear those words from House._

_"It's your call now", Cuddy said, as she stood in the room with Stacy, after House had fallen into the medically induced coma._

_"What's that other procedure the surgeon suggested?"_

_"They would remove a lot of the dead tissue, but it would leave him with a permanent limp...are you sure this is what you want to do? There are not many options available, but it would save the leg...surely, House will be happy to know you spared him the amputation?"_

_"He won't see it that way", Stacy replied sadly, as she told Cuddy to have the surgeon go ahead and do the procedure, which would save House's leg, but leave him with a permanent limp and constant pain._

As the pain in his leg intensified, House thought briefly about Stacy's decision.

'I should've never signed that Goddamned proxy!' House screamed to himself. The pain in his leg was a constant reminder of her betrayal. He could forgive her, but never forget...how could he when his leg hurt day after day? Lately, it had gotten worse. He popped open the Vicodin bottle and swallowed down two pills dry.

He'd just ended their "white board meeting" and House was back in his office, checking emails and rubbing his leg at the same time. The phone rang, causing House to jump slightly out of his chair.

'Who the hell's that?' he wondered, as he glanced at the caller ID. No one called him, unless Cuddy was looking for him to do clinic duty, or the ducklings found the answer to their medical puzzle of the day...he'd just left them, surely they couldn't be calling him already?

But the screen on the caller ID said "Lucy Autry". Lucy Autry?! Terry's sister? He picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" House said hesitantly.

"Greg? I mean, Dr. House?" Lucy asked shyly.

"It's Greg, hi Lucy...I, uh, saw your name pop up on the caller id screen", he admitted.

Lucy laughed a little. "Darned technology these days, huh? Can't call anyone without their knowing who it is anymore! Greg, the reason why I'm calling is...well...actually, a friend of mine who moved to Jersey recently, came to be treated at your clinic...she didn't have a primary care physician picked out yet, and she needed to be seen right away...she saw you, and remembered that I had told her Terry had been dating a Greg House...she was surprised because she said the Greg House I had described was way different than the doctor that treated her!"

House actually chuckled. "Yeah, well, I don't have a Marcus Welby bedside manner!" he quipped.

"Indeed! That's what she said! That you were rude and obnoxious, but a great doctor, which is what I've heard about you", Lucy said. "What's changed you, Greg?"

House evaded the question. "So what was it you were calling me about?"

Lucy noticed this but decided to stick to the point. "I, uh, was thinking about calling you for a while now, ever since my friend saw you...I have something I need to tell you".

House sat up erect in his chair, his antennae raised. What could she possibly have to tell him after all these years? That Terry was alive and in some vegetative state somewhere? His mind raced wildly.

"Greg", Lucy began slowly, "Terry was pregnant when she...passed away". Dead silence for a minute.

"What?!" was all that came out of House's mouth. "Why didn't you tell me? And why are you telling me this now?"

"When I called you about the autopsy results, I didn't know at the time...the coroner's office called me and told me they inadvertently left out the fact that they found out she was pregnant, and that they would send me a corrected copy. I didn't tell you because I knew how grief stricken you were, and I didn't want to make it worse".

"Why now?" House demanded, his voice rising. His heart was beating fast and beads of perspiration had broken out on his forehead. His Terry! Pregnant with his child!

"Because I'm leaving the country...I'm going to Iraq with my fiancee. We're getting married in a few days and then it's off to Iraq. He's in the army, and I'm a nurse now, we couldn't bear to be apart, so I decided to take a job there with him...and, you know how dangerous it is over there, and well, in case I don't make it back, I felt I wanted you to know".

But House wasn't listening to her explanation. He mumbled something incoherent, told her it was fine, they spoke a few more minutes, then hung up.

House spun around in his chair, and gazed out the window. He spun around again, opened his desk drawer where his flask of liquor was stored, grabbed it and his cane, and limped slowly out the sliding door, to the balcony outside, which separated his office from James Wilson's.

He leaned over the ledge as he took a swig from the flask, as the tears he hadn't shed in years fell again and ran down both cheeks.

to be cont'd.


	30. Chapter 30

_After months of grueling physical therapy and a lifetime prescription for Vicodin, Greg House finally returned to his duties at PPTH. Things were never the same between Stacy and him and he found himself lingering at the hospital, long after the others had completed their shifts. He couldn't bear going home. All he did was fight with Stacy._

_House glanced at the clock in his office. It was 9:30 p.m. 'I may as well go home', he sighed resignedly to himself._

_Standing outside his apartment, the key in the door, he braced himself for what was to come. Hopefully, Stacy was already asleep, with a book turned upside down on top of her. He thought about that morning when he'd left for work. He and Stacy had fought again, or rather, she fought. He was tired of it and let her rant._

_"Greg, are you going to be working late again?" she complained. House remained silent. 'Here it comes', he thought tiredly to himself._

_"I don't know how much longer I can stand this!" Stacy moaned. "I'm living here with you, and yet I've never felt so alone...or lonely"._

_"Maybe you should get a puppy" House quipped._

_Stacy narrowed her eyes at House._

_"When you've nothing constructive to say, you blurt out a joke, that's always the way with you, isn't it?" she snapped._

_House shrugged, and left the apartment. He actually looked forward to going to PPTH and sparring with Cuddy and listening to Wilson complain about his marriage. Anything was better than Stacy's nagging._

_He let out a long weary sigh as he unlocked the door and hesitantly peeked around. Silence. 'Good, maybe she's asleep', Greg thought, relieved. As he entered the bedroom, he saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. The bedroom closet door was open, he poked his nose in there and saw empty hangers on Stacy's side. House limped to the bathroom and saw the vanity clear of all her makeup and perfume bottles._

_House ran a hand through his hair, and limped back into the living room. He decided to fix himself a drink, when he saw the note on the kitchen table. He picked it up, already knowing what it would say._

_"Greg, I see no reason to continue this way. You are miserable and I can't help you. I'm lonely with you and lonely without you. I've decided to leave. Please don't bother trying to call me. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Stacy"._

_He let the note fall out of his hand, where it fell onto the table. He stood there a moment thinking. He didn't know what he felt. Relief that the arguing would now cease? Regret that he lost her? He wasn't sure if he loved her. He knew she loved him. But it wasn't the same for him. Not like it had been with Terry. Terry!_

_House sat at the kitchen table and finished off the last of the Scotch. He laid his head down on the table and woozy from too much drinking, fell asleep._

_Misery still hated company._

to be cont'd.


	31. Chapter 31

When House was sufficiently composed, he turned around on the balcony to find James Wilson standing there, staring at him. Wilson noticed the half empty flask House was holding in one hand, cane in the other. He also noticed House's eyes, which were red and puffy...and moist.

House flashed angry darts at him.

"How long have you been standing there, spying on me?" he snapped.

Wilson cleared his throat nervously.

"I-I came out here looking for you, wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite for lunch at that new pizza joint they opened up...I was getting tired of the hospital cafeteria", Wilson stammered.

House looked at his watch. "The morning isn't half over yet, and you wanna know where the hell to go for lunch?"

"Didn't seem to stop you from getting a head start on your drinking", Wilson said sarcastically, looking at the flask House still gripped tightly.

House limped angrily over to his office, Wilson trailing behind, and flew open the desk drawer and tossed the flask into it, as he slammed it shut and locked it.

"There! Satisfied now? As far as you're concerned, you never saw it, or me!" House snarled.

"Were you crying?" Wilson asked timidly.

House averted his eyes and wouldn't look at Wilson. That was the first giveaway. When House was lying, he didn't look at you. And if he did look at you and lie, the corner of his mouth or one eye twitched slightly. Wilson knew him long enough to notice the little signs.

"Goddamned allergies acting up again!" House blurted out, as he feigned a sneeze and sniffed loudly, looking for a tissue. Wilson found a tissue box and handed it to House.

House smiled sheepishly.

"Well, aren't you the Florence Nightingale of PPTH!" House grinned. He couldn't stay mad at Wilson. He really wasn't mad at him at all for walking in on him on the balcony. He just was mad at himself for getting caught so vulnerable. He couldn't let his friend see the sadness he tried so hard to hide from everyone by being snarky.

"Yes?" Lisa Cuddy said, without looking up, as she continued reading emails on her laptop.

"Can I do clinic duty today?" House asked, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Cuddy started to slap at her ear, in an attempt to correct what she thought she couldn't have possibly heard.

"House! This is a switch! It'd be one thing if you truly did have duty today, but you don't, and now you're requesting it?"

House leaned on his cane, then stood up again, shifting his feet nervously. How was he going to explain to Cuddy that he just didn't have the heart to face anyone today, after that disturbing phone call from Terry's sister? He was afraid of his emotions...Wilson already suspected something, he couldn't have Cuddy prod him with those questioning looks, especially since she already knew the familiar look of sadness in his eyes from so, so long ago.

"We had the white board meeting, and it's kinda slow, no new cases or anything, there's something I need to take care of tomorrow, so I wanted to switch days", House lied. Everybody lies. Sooner or later. Some more than others. He was doing it a lot lately.

Cuddy let out a sigh as she tapped a pencil on the desk, which irritated House. He knew she was thinking about this very seriously, and his heart was pounding because she could say no at any moment, then what the hell would he do??

"OK, deal! I guess I should appreciate your willingness to volunteer for the clinic. It's a rare occasion indeed when you offer your services!"

House smiled to himself as he thanked her, and limped out of her office, relieved.

Night had fallen and everyone had left for the evening. Ironically, House remained at PPTH. When he and Stacy were living together, he hated going home to her, where all they did was argue. Now, he hated going home to an empty apartment. He didn't know whether he missed Stacy or just missed having someone around.

He and Wilson had gone to the pizza joint for lunch and split a half pepperoni, half extra cheese stuffed crust. Pizza sure beat a dry Reuben any day. He was glad Wilson had suggested it and managed to joke around and laugh a little. Wilson never brought up the scene from this morning on the balcony, to House's relief.

Once again, House unlocked the drawer where he kept his flask. Once again, he waked out onto the balcony, and looked up into the starry night. He focused on one particular star, bigger than all the others, and taking swigs from his flask and having already swallowed down 2 Vicodins, he started to talk to the heavens. His faith, what little he had of it throughout his life, had come crashing to an end when Terry died. What kind and peaceful God would take away the only thing that every mattered to him in his whole miserable life?! And now, another life, the baby she was carrying, wasn't even given a chance to grow into a human being, and be born to be loved and cuddled. He was robbed at the only chance of happiness!

"Terry!" House cried, looking up into the dark sky. "Why did you leave me, damn it! Why didn't you tell me you were expecting our baby?" WHY?" House leaned on the balcony ledge, dropped the flask, and cradled his head in his hands, sobbing.

What House didn't know was that Wilson was once again standing in the doorway, watching him, not believing what he was seeing and hearing. Wilson had come back to the hospital, having forgotten his cellphone, which he'd left on his desk. He saw a shadow out on the balcony and thought it was an intruder, but quickly realized the familiar bent, tall figure of House.

He quickly retreated back into his office so that House wouldn't notice he'd been standing there, but right at that moment, House lifted his head up and turned in his direction.

"Are you stalking me now, little man?" House shouted angrily, slurring his words drunkenly.

"I-I forgot my cell phone and didn't realize I'd left it on my desk until after I'd already gotten home. House, are you alright?"

House shook his head, and slumped down the balcony wall. Wilson rushed to his friend, and sat down on the floor next to him.

It was gonna be a long night.

to be cont'd.


	32. Chapter 32

Wilson listened in shocked silence, as House poured out his heart. He was drunk, vulnerable, and tired of keeping all that sadness locked away. As drunk as he was, he could only hope that Wilson wouldn't go blabbing all over PPTH the next morning that he'd figured House's reason for all that misery.

House needn't have worried. Wilson was a gossip, this much was true, but hearing House bare his soul left Wilson humbled and with a new respect for his old friend. He never realized House could have that much emotion, caring, and most important of all, total unconditional love for another person. House sure had everyone fooled. They'd have bet the love of his life had been Stacy. After all, wasn't he miserable when she'd left? Yes. But he was also just as miserable before she came into his life.

When House finished talking, he took a final swig from his flask and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Wilson sat for several moments, trying to digest everything House had spoken about. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked at House.

"Does Cuddy know all this? Is that the reason she puts up with your shyte?"

House shook his head furiously.

"She doesn't know anything!" he said through tight lips. An image of Cuddy's bloodied lip and ripped blouse, huddled in that alley in Michigan quickly flashed through House's mind. He was drunk, but he hadn't told Wilson about what had happened to Cuddy. Some things were better left unsaid. He respected Cuddy too much to humiliate her by ever bringing it up again to someone else.

Wilson was taken aback.

"But, didn't you guys go to med school together? All those years in Michigan? I thought you guys had a lot of history?" Wilson looked at House, flabbergasted, yet honored that he was the only person House had confided his innermost thoughts to for the first time in his life.

"Cuddy tried to pry me open...many times over the years. She kept telling me I had this certain look come over me. I don't know...I think if I gave her half the chance, she would've went for me. I didn't want to hurt her".

"Why would you hurt her?" Wilson asked, not understanding.

"Because of the way I think she felt about me back then...if I was to tell her I was pining away for some dead love, she'd always think she was second fiddle...that she could never measure up. I don't know, it sounds crazy...I mean, there was nothing romantic on my part, we were like brother and sister, friends, but never anything more than that, I just didn't feel right telling her, that's all".

Wilson nodded his head, finally comprehending. He let out a long sigh.

"Hey, let me help you up there, old man, let's go get a real drink!" Wilson said, as he extended a hand, as House slowly got up from the floor, half aided by Wilson's arm, half from his cane.

"Wanna grab a beer or something at my place?" House suddenly suggested, not wanting to go home alone again.

"Sure, why not? Julie's not expecting me anyway. I think her and her girlfriends went on a girls' night out tonight".

"On a weeknight?" House said, surprised.

Wilson shrugged. "We kinda lead separate lives, if you know what I mean", he added sadly.

House put a hand up. "Hey, just cause I poured my guts out, don't mean you gotta do the same thing now! What are we, the Lonely Hearts Club?"

Wilson snickered, as they got in Wilson's car and headed for House's apt.

For some reason, the next morning when he arrived at the hospital, House was in a pretty good mood. By unloading on Wilson all those pent up emotions he held in check for many years, relieved him of a great burden. Someone finally now knew the reason behind the misery. He just hoped it stayed that way and Wilson wouldn't betray him. Of course, Wilson knew better, because House told him he'd bash his skull in with his cane if he ever told anyone!

Dr. Cameron was busy at the coffee bar, making the usual French Roast flavor House enjoyed so much.

"Morning, Dr. Cameron!" House said chirpily. Cameron almost got whiplash when she jerked her head around, not believing the chipper voice she heard was coming from the usual cantankerous Dr. House.

She gave him a timid smile, but bit her tongue. She figured she'd better not come out with a snarky comeback and just enjoy the moment when she could. She longed for a half decent moment with House. They'd had a few moments here and there over the last year or so, but lately, he seemed to be more nasty than snarky. She'd asked him many times if she could help him, but he always evaded her or at the very worst, snapped and practically bit her head off. Half the time, his cutting words left her in tears. She wondered if he even knew that his words hurt. Or if he even cared. Did he even know that she cared? She shook her wandering thoughts from her head as House cocked his sideways, as he stood and watched her.

Cameron blushed lightly as she felt his intense gaze burn right through her. It unnerved her. No one had ever looked at her like that. It wasn't a leering, ogling kind of way, but a "I know what you're thinking" look that totally made her ill at ease. She wished she could shake it but she couldn't.

House looked at Cameron and thought about how much she resembled his Terry. The looks, the mannerisms, even the words she said was so like Terry. There wasn't a mean bone in the girl's body. There hadn't been in Terry's either.

As he stood staring at her, he remembered the first day he set eyes on her. He was interviewing for new applicants, his "ducklings" he would later refer to them...

_"Hey House, here's the latest resume, Dr. Cameron will be arriving shortly", Cuddy said, as she tossed the file to House. He had recently been made head diagnostician at PPTH. Despite the many charges and accusations against him, Cuddy had to admit he was brilliant and great at what he did, probably the best in the area. And, the 50,000 she had put in reserve for especially those reasons, was still sitting there. Lately he had come in under budget, she'd told him. He'd grinned at her._

_When Dr. Cameron walked into his office, he didn't have to look at the resume. He already made up his mind to hire her. Of course, he had peeked at the resume before she came in, but once he actually met her, he knew she'd be part of the team. She was eye candy for sure, later on, he'd tell her he hired her for her beauty not her brains. He let her believe this. After all, it was partially true. But the real truth was that he'd hired a walking memory to Terry. She was the spitting image of his goddess, right down to her words, actions, compassion, naivete and the way she crinkled up her nose when she frowned or was angry at him, which was often._

"Something on your mind, Dr. House?" Cameron said, her sweet voice filtering the lounge.

"Huh?" House said dumbly, as he quickly collected his thoughts and muttered something about not finding the damned sugar.

Cameron smiled, as she ripped open a packet of Equal and watched the white granules slip into his French Roast coffee. Just the way he liked it. Just the way Terry would have.

to be cont'd.


	33. Chapter 33

House and Cuddy were in Cuddy's office. It was time for her next round of fertility shots.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" House asked, as he got everything prepared for the injection. He slapped on rubber gloves and told Cuddy to hoist her skirt up and drop the panties.

"I don't know anymore, the sperm donor list is daunting, to say the least", Cuddy sighed, as she lifted her skirt with one hand, and lowered her drawers with the other.

"Need some help with that?" House quipped, as he picked up an pre moistened alcohol swab.

Just then, the door flew open.

"House, I thought you locked the do..."

Cuddy's words were interrupted by a loud gasp, as Cameron put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a scream. In her worst nightmare, she couldn't have imagined a more horrid scene: Cuddy, bent down on her desk with her bare butt in the air, and House, slightly bent over her! Cameron didn't see the needle or the swab...she'd seen enough.

"Cameron! Wait! Get back here!" House shouted, but it was too late. Cameron had scurried out like a thief in the night, tears blinding her eyes as she raced down the corridor and headed for the restroom.

"Shyte!" House exclaimed. "Did you ever tell anyone about this?"

Cuddy shook her head. "House, I thought you locked the damned door!"

"I thought I did, but I guess I didn't", House replied sheepishly.

"Damn it, House! How are we going to explain this?" Cuddy had half turned around and pointed to her butt.

House chuckled.

"Actually, I don't think we should say anything. I'd love to see how this plays out. By the time Wilson gets a hold of it, the whole hospital will think we were doing the nasty in your office!"

"House, I don't think it has to travel to Wilson for that conclusion. Did you see the look on Cameron's face? She was absolutely appalled! I guess I'll have to call everyone in and explain what's going on", Cuddy sighed deeply.

House shrugged and thought about the endless possibilities of what everyone would think, as he swiped Cuddy's behind and injected her. Cuddy quickly drew up her panties and smoothed her skirt.

"The things we put up with, eh?" Cuddy said, as she massaged her butt where the injection site was.

"Yeah, we've certainly been through a lot of shyte together, haven't we?" House said, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"YOU more than ME!" Cuddy looked deeply into House's eyes. He shifted his gaze to the floor to avoid her stare. She was doing it again. Trying to horn into his business.

House cleared his throat nervously. "Well, that's it for now, sweetheart. See you in a few weeks!" he said to her butt, as he quickly made his way out of Cuddy's office.

Cuddy stood there a moment and shook her head. That House. Once again, he had slyly evaded her prodding questions. She went and sat at her desk and tried to busy herself with some paperwork.

to be cont'd.


	34. Chapter 34

"Psssst! Wilson! In here!" House whispered to his friend, as he nodded toward the men's bathroom. Wilson turned around in the corridor. He was on his way to the "white board meeting" room. House pushed him through the door with his cane. He didn't want the others to see them.

"Geez, House, what the hell's wrong with you? What's the big hurry?" Wilson said, as House continued poking him further inside the restroom.

"I don't want the others to see us talking, or hear what I have to say, for that matter...not now, anyway...did Cameron say anything to you?"

Wilson rubbed his shin and grimaced as he looked up at House.

"Aha! So it WAS you!"

"Whaddaya mean, it was me?" House said, taken aback a little.

"I saw Cameron bolting out of Cuddy's office in tears and she ran into the women's bathroom...I figured you'd said something smart arsed to her again, as usual".

House was panicky. Wilson picked up on this as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why, House, what's got yer boxers in a frenzy?! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I haven't, but what Cameron saw was scarier than any ghost, that's for sure!"

"What are you getting at, House?" Wilson stole a glance at his watch. It was 9:00 a.m., time for the meeting.

House rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Look, Cameron walked in on me and Cuddy in a...compromising position you might say", House said sheepishly.

Wilson's eyes grew wide as saucers as he took in this information. He shuddered as he pictured the scenario in his mind, then broke up into hysterical fits of laughter.

"I can't...I can't believe it! After all this time, you've finally nailed Cuddy! Oh my God, and Cameron caught ya's!" Wilson broke down again.

House picked up his cane and hit him in the shin again.

"Damn it, House!" Wilson blurted out angrily. "Will you cool it with the damned cane? That is a weapon of mass destruction!"

"It's not what you think...or what Cameron thought...I wasn't going to tell anyone, but Cuddy asked me to administer fertility injections...remember that dinner date you guys had and we figured out she must be taking fertility drugs?"

Wilson nodded his understanding.

"Well, I've been giving them to her for the last couple of weeks, in her office, with the blinds closed and the door locked...supposedly...usually we meet first thing in the a.m. before anyone else gets here...but Cameron flung open the door and surprised us...I don't think she saw the needle or the alcohol swab I was holding...she just saw Cuddy's naked arse up in the air, and me bent down behind her".

Wilson started howling.

"Will you shut the hell up? Someone's gonna walk in here and wonder what the hell's going on!" House said angrily. He picked up his cane and waved it menacingly in the air.

Wilson stifled another fit of laughter as he held up his hands to defend himself against another whack in the shin.

"Ok, ok", Wilson said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "So what happens now?"

"I have to explain it to Cameron, but I don't think she'll believe me...no one knows about Cuddy's quest for a kid...she swore me to secrecy...now she says she wants to get everyone together and tell them what's going on before this leaks out".

"Surely Cameron will believe you?" Wilson said.

"Are you kidding? With Cuddy's arse in the air and me bent down behind her like a rabid dog?"

Once again, Wilson let out a chuckle and once again, House whacked him.

"!" Wilson swore at House and moaned at the same time.

"Cameron's the diplomatic, fair, compassionate one, right?" Wilson said reassuringly. "I'm sure if you talk to her privately, she'll understand...and you better make sure you swear HER to secrecy...save Cuddy from having to tell the others...you know how Foreman and Chase are with gossip".

House looked at Wilson like he grown another head.

"Look who's talkin', my Jewish Yenta!" House quipped, as Wilson smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I can keep a secret when I have to...but those two...they talk to the nurses".

House looked at Wilson like he was nuts.

"And you don't?" Wilson looked down at the bathroom floor. "Wellll, I talk to them, but not about gossip!"

House glanced at his own watch...it was now 9:15.

"We'd better get the hell out of here, before we WILL have to explain what's going on...we're 15 minutes late already!" House said quickly, as they left the bathroom and headed for the conference room, Wilson laughing to himself, and House, swearing to himself.

'I'd love to be a fly on the wall when House tells Cameron', Wilson mused to himself.

They entered the conference room. Everyone was seated in their usual places, except for Cameron. House looked around for her, and saw her sitting way in the back, next to a ficus tree, where she was partially obscured from view. But it didn't hide everything. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was trying hard to keep her composure.

"Shyte!" House exclaimed. He hoped they had a lot of cases to go over and differentiate. This was one time he didn't want a meeting to end.

to be cont'd.


	35. Chapter 35

"Cameron!"

The white board meeting had finally ended, and every time the ducklings thought it was over, House came up with another suggestion or possible diagnosis, and everyone would reluctantly sit back down again. It was comical really. It looked as though they were all playing musical chairs. Get up when House stops talking, sit down where he starts up again.

Foreman and Chase exchanged worried looks, as they walked out of the room, with Wilson not far behind, covering his face with his hand, to hide his big smile. He knew the showdown was about to begin. He even tried to saunter out slowly, but damned House limped behind him and gave him a final shove out the door with his cane. Wilson opened his mouth in protest, as House shut the door on him.

Turning around slowly, he focused on Cameron. Her insides were twisting around, and she fumbled nervously with her paperwork and pen. 'Oh God, here it comes, the confession!', Cameron thought miserably to herself. She'd rather be laying on a bed of hot coals, being stoked by the devil himself, than have to face House, who would no doubt, admit his affair with Cuddy and tell her to keep mum about it.

House pulled up a chair next to Cameron and straddled it, twirling his cane around. Cameron couldn't know that House's insides were fluttering around in nervousness as much as hers were. She assumed he was just stalling for time, trying to find the right words. He once told her he'd never crush her...fine job he was doing of it! Cameron shuddered as the House/Cuddy scenario of this morning flashed across her brain.

House sensed her uneasiness and decided it was now or never. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"Cameron, what you saw this morning, you didn't see!"

Cameron's eyes grew wide. 'I knew it! Now he wants me to pretend I didn't see anything!' She fought back tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. 'I'll be damned if I let him think that I care!' she thought to herself angrily.

House saw the surprised, hurt look on her face and felt a pang of...guilt? Pity? Affection? He shrugged it off momentarily, as he struggled for the right words to say to Cameron.

"Look, Cameron, it's not what you think! Cuddy didn't want to let anyone know her personal business, but she's trying to have a child". There! He'd said it!

But Cameron's eyes grew even wider as she digested this information.

"I don't care what your reasons are, Dr. House...you can have 6 kids with her, it doesn't concern me!" Cameron snapped.

'Oh shyte! This is going all wrong! Now she thinks I'm trying to knock Cuddy up!' House tapped his cane, as his mind raced wildly.

"I don't mean it THAT way! I-I was administering fertility shots when you walked in...didn't you see the needle in my hand, and the swab with alcohol?"

Cameron shook her head furiously but remain silent.

"Cuddy's looking for a sperm donor at a sperm bank...her estrogen levels aren't high enough, so her ob/gyn thought it would be best if she took fertility shots to hopefully help with the process. There's nothing going on between Cuddy and me, understand?"

Cameron looked up to see House's steely blue eyes pierce right through her very being.

"Is it safe to assume that you would be upset had it been otherwise?" House said, looking at her with a knowing look, but not sneering at her like he always did.

Cameron gulped. Her heart started to race. House was actually talking to her in a soft, compassionate way. She didn't know what to make of this. She could handle the snarks, even the humiliation, but niceness? It was foreign to her and she didn't know what to say, how to react.

House touched her arm. Cameron fought the urge to jump up in her chair.

"Cameron, you don't really think I'd do something like that, especially at the hospital, do you? I mean, I know I'm a son of a bch most of the time, but do you really think I'm that much of a jerk?"

What WAS this?! House actually CARED what she thought and felt about him? Cameron gulped harder this time, as she moved the arm that House had laid his hand on, away from him gingerly.

"House, it is none of my business what you do here, or anywhere else. I am your employee and nothing you do affects me!"

A pained expression came over House. Was this her way of saying she couldn't care less, or was she trying to make him THINK she couldn't care less? He couldn't tell. He was tired, his leg hurt, the meeting had gone on much longer than necessary, intentionally, of course.

House nodded. "Okay, that's all. You can go", he said quietly and limped out the door, leaving Cameron still seated and shaking in her boots.

Tap, tap! House's cane rapped on Cuddy's door, which was open.

"The door's open, silly, since when do you rap?" Cuddy said.

"Oh, I don't know, seems that people just came flying through doors and surprise others...I figured I'd be safe and knock!"

"What's up, House? That meeting went on forever, I almost interrupted it".

"Oh that! That's why I'm here. I wanted to let you know everything's cool. I told Cameron you and me are getting it on and that she should keep her mouth shut and her eyes closed".

"You WHAT?!" Cuddy boomed.

House let out a chuckle.

"Relax, toots, I told her what's going on. I don't think she'll blab to anyone. Who cares anyway? It'd be good for this hospital to get a little gossip going...makes the adrenalin flow, keeps everyone on their toes thinking...you'd be surprised, sometimes, a little work gets done in the process!" House winked at Cuddy.

Cuddy couldn't suppress a smile. What was she going to do with him, her friend of over 20 years? She shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Go, House! There's work to be done!"

"Yes, your Wickedness!" chirped House as he saluted to Cuddy and limped away. He went into his office, plopped down on the sofa, and popped open his Vicodin bottle. He swallowed two dry and took a few deep breaths. The dreaded moment was over and so was the talk.

House sat back and leaned his head on the back of the sofa. Cameron looked so cute when she crinkled up her nose when she got angry. Terry used to do the same thing...

to be cont'd.


	36. Chapter 36

_"Baby, I love you so much!"_

_"I do too!"_

_"Did I ever tell you that you're my goddess?"_

_Terry giggled. "If I am, then you are my prince!"_

_"Hmmm, prince? Prince Greg? Wasn't there a King Greg or something?"_

_Terry giggled again as Greg held her close. He kissed the top of her head. She had her head in the crook of his neck and turned to look up into his bright blue eyes with her soulful dark brown ones. She smiled angelically as Greg took his hand and lightly traced the outline of her face with his finger._

_"You're beautiful!" Greg murmured as he sighed and said her name..._

"Terry!" mumbled House, as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position on the sofa in his office. As he did so, he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus them. It was then he saw a shadow lurking in the doorway.

"What the hell?" House muttered as he realized that Dr. Cameron was standing there, eyeing him curiously.

"House, I, uh, was looking for you. I almost passed your office thinking you weren't in there when I saw your Nike's propped up on the end of the sofa..."

"And why didn't you keep going?" House growled, annoyed at her presence. How long had she been standing there? Oh God! She heard him moan Terry's name! What else had he mumbled in his sleep?

Cameron cleared her throat nervously. "Why would I keep going, as you say, when you're not supposed to be sleeping on the job!" Her nose crinkled in distaste, as she noticed sleepy drool oozing down the corner of House's mouth. He intuitively wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Since when would that stop me?" he snapped, now fully awake. Was there nothing sacred? He had turned down Wilson's lunch offer, which was rare, to catch a few z's on his sofa. He remembered it was his lunch hour, and felt he had to defend himself.

"Just for your own information, it was my lunch hour, and I can do whatever the hell I damned well please!"

Cameron smirked and rolled her eyes. "Why don't I come back when you're a little less cranky? Oh sorry, that could be forever...when are you not cranky?"

House had to crack a smile. She certainly was feisty! Much different attitude than she had when she had first started at PPTH. He wondered why she was so distant towards him. He watched as she turned on her heels and traipsed out of his office before he could say another word.

Wilson had grabbed a quick bite from the hospital cafeteria, deciding to forego the pizza joint, when House had turned him down earlier to take a nap in his office. He'd gotten back early and was in the lounge, reading the paper. He glanced up as he saw Cameron walk in.

"Wilson! Who the hell's Terry?!"

Wilson stared dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"H-House told you about...about Terry?" he stammered, still not getting over the shock.

Cameron cocked her head to one side and eyed Wilson curiously.

"I caught him napping in his office...Cuddy was out to lunch and I needed an authorization for a test I was going to run on a patient...I walked in and he mumbled something about a Terry? She shrugged. "I know he's got the hots for Teri Hatcher from that "Desperate Housewives" show, unless there's some Terry porn star he was dreaming about?" Cameron raised an eyebrow and sneered at Wilson.

"Oh yeah, right. That's probably it", he said quickly. Cameron wasn't convinced. It was a weird thing for Wilson to say.

"What do you mean, that's probably it...what else could it be?" But Wilson couldn't look at her without giving himself away. He suddenly realized that Cameron had no clue what he was hinting at.

"Is there some other Terry?" Cameron thought for a moment. 'Yes! That was it!' she said to herself. 'Man, did I blow it!' she lamented to herself. She thought about the time she and House were discussing something, and one thing led to another, and she blurted out angrily "I'm so over you...I hate you!" and stormed out of the office.

Wilson tentatively looked at Cameron and took in her expression. She had a look of pure disappointment, maybe even fear, registered on her face. 'Oh boy, am I in trouble!'

Cameron nodded her head, convinced that House was seeing someone named Terry. She assumed with her nonchalant attitude towards House lately, that she pushed him away from her altogether. But what was she to think? Their dinner date of so long ago, when she agreed to come back to work for him, had gone horribly wrong. When she asked him how he felt about her, he'd gone on a lengthy diatribe about how she didn't love, she needed, she married her late husband because she knew he was dying of a terminal illness, and that he was her next charity case.

After that date, things seemed to have returned to normalcy, well, as normal as normal can get around these characters, but House continued to give her mixed signals, by quietly sneaking up behind her in the corridor, or sauntering into her office and nosing around, asking her personal questions about her past. If he wasn't interested, then why was he continuing his attempts at small talk?

Cameron walked out of the lounge, deep in thought, the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once again. Damn that House!

Wilson got up reluctantly and left the lounge to head back to his office, himself deep in thought as well, and maybe in deep doo doo. But he hadn't told her anything? Yet why couldn't he shake the feeling that he didn't have long to live and that House would be his downfall?

to be cont'd.


	37. Chapter 37

House had noticed that ever since the day Cameron walked in on him taking a nap in his office, that something wasn't quite right. Cameron was pretty reliable, loyal, hard working and full of compassion.

Lately though, she came in every morning, did her usual daily duties, like checking his mail, making his coffee, but other than that, she kept pretty much to herself. She didn't even contradict anyone's possible diagnoses during the daily white board meetings. House couldn't figure her out. 'What else is new?' he thought to himself one day. 'No man's ever been able to fully figure out a woman, why should I be any different?'

Yet, as each day went by, he grew more and more concerned. He didn't know if he was worried more for her, or for himself, for being so preoccupied with her. He knew she'd heard him mumble Terry's name when she caught him sleeping on the sofa, but what else did she hear? Had he murmured "I love you" or some other intimate detail? Should he say something to Cameron? Why did he always feel like he had to explain/defend himself to her? Was it because he thought she was important to him? He didn't know. Or maybe he _did_ know and was afraid to admit it. Denial was bliss.

One particular evening, with nothing else better to do, he decided to go for a walk. The nights were getting cooler, and he turned his collar up against the New Jersey air. He limped aimlessly, counting cracks in the sidewalk. When he decided to look up, he realized he was standing in front of Cameron's apartment building!

'What the hell?' House mumbled to himself. Before he knew what to do next, he heard a female voice and then girlish laughter filtered from her apartment upstairs. One of her windows was slightly open, and the sound of her voice made House stiffen. What was he _doing_ there?

He heard a door creak open, and as fast as he could, House limped behind a large oak tree. It was the only place to hide, or risk being scene. He watched as a tall, lanky young man with dark brown hair appeared at the apartment's entrance, Cameron walking behind him. She stopped at the entryway, as they talked a few more minutes, then she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He kissed her cheek back. She smiled warmly and waved, as he waved back and got into a little convertible and sped away.

House stood there, transfixed. Cameron, a boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend! No one in the hospital was gossiping about her, and even Wilson hadn't told him anything. Then again, it wasn't his business. Cameron didn't have to tell him anything, especially since he so clearly stated his feelings or lack thereof, for her, at that horrendous dinner date. What did he expect?

Yet, there he stood, almost in shock, as he replayed the scenario over and over in his head. He decided he may as well go home. He limped slowly down the sidewalk, not bothering to count the cracks this time, because his mind was on other things.

to be cont'd.


	38. Chapter 38

House sauntered into Wilson's office, and took a seat opposite his desk. Usually, Wilson would have glanced up by now, and made a sarcastic comment as to why he was in his office.

But Wilson was engrossed. He had what appeared to be a patient's file, with papers scattered about, and Wilson frantically reading them, and scanning back and forth, as though trying to find the answer. They looked to be test results.

House picked up his cane and banged it on the desk.

"Yoo hoo! Anyone home?" House said, in a sing song voice.

Wilson looked up, slightly startled.

"Oh hiya, House", and went back to studying the file.

"Wassup, bro?" House tried again.

Wilson let out a big sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at House.

"This doesn't look good", he lamented.

"What don't look good? Your tie? I coulda told ya that, you have horrible taste in clothes!" House sneered.

"No, these tests...looks like the guy's got cancer, testicular cancer, to be exact", Wilson said flatly.

"So what? Lance Armstrong's doing perfectly fine with one nut. He almost got married to that Sheryl Crow...she doesn't seem to mind that he's not half the man he used to be!"

Wilson shoved the file at House. House merely glanced at it, wondering why Wilson seemed so troubled. After all, he was a seasoned oncologist, he should be used to telling patients the bad news. He often complained about how soft Cameron was, and here he sat, more upset than a doctor should be.

"Why all the fuss with this particular patient?" House asked, feeling suddenly boredm, so he grabbed a paperweight from Wilson's desk and began tossing it from one hand to the other.

"Because it's Cameron's brother, that's why", Wilson replied.

House stopped tossing the paperweight, and looked at his friend, surprised. 

"Her brother?" House repeated.

"Yeah, her brother came to Cameron, asking her if she knew a good oncologist so he could get a second opinion. Lots of patients go into denial when they're told they've got cancer...they'll go to great lengths going from specialist to specialist, waiting for the one who'll tell them it's benign".

"When did this brother show up, I didn't even know she had any siblings!" House's curiousity was now at its peak. "And what does he look like?"

Wilson thought it strange...why would anybody ask what their brother looked like? He shrugged. "I don't know...tall, dark hair like Cameron's, good looking, slim build...he arrived in town from Connecticut the other day..."

House felt his surprise turn to relief. Wilson noted this. He was attuned to his friend's many emotions, some of which changed within seconds.

"I wish I could feel as relieved as you apparantly do, House...what have you got cooking in that sadistic brain of yours?"

"Well, I went for a walk to rend a movie at Blockbuster's, and I wasn't looking up, when I stopped, I was in front of Cameron's apartment building, and saw her hugging and kissing a man who fits that description you just mentioned".

"House! What the hell were you doing taking a walk? You walk only when necessary, you hate to walk! And you've got a Blockbuster's two blocks down from your place, why the hell would you walk 2 miles to a Blockbuster near Cameron's house?"

"Because the movie I wanted to rent was sold out at my Blockbuster's?" House answered Wilson with a question, and smiled at him sheepishly, when Wilson raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said it before, House, you are in BIG trouble!" Wilson wagged a finger in front of House to further emphasize his point.

House ignored him and looked at the test results from the file. It didn't look promising, but technology was changing every day. Suddenly House looked up at Wilson.

"Let me take the case!" he piped up.

"House, there isn't a 'case'...these are just test results from the other specialists he's seen...he's waiting for me to tell him that these are all wrong".

"Does Cameron know yet what you've found?" House asked, taking on a more serious tone.

Wilson shook his head. "Not yet. She asked me to look these over as a favor. Whatever I come up with, she wants me to tell her first, then she can tell Jake...her brother, that is".

House nodded, but kept the file tucked under his arm.

"Where are you going, give me that!" Wilson demanded, as he jumped up from his desk to chase House, who had already started limping rather quickly out of his office.

"I don't think you should be the one to tell Cameron, you're too wishy washy! I'll relieve you of that burden!"

"House! What are you doing? I can't allow that, she asked me to keep this confidential!"

House smiled and winked at Wilson. "Since when do I adhere to policy?" he snickered, and limped down the corrider, leaving Wilson standing there helplessly. He knew that when House went into "mission mode", there was no sense in trying to stop him.

Wilson walked back to his desk, sat down and let out a long, tired sigh. He hoped that House would go easy on Cameron. In fact, he _prayed_ that he would.

to be cont'd.


	39. Chapter 39

Cameron was at her desk, her black wire rimmed glasses way down on her nose, threatening to fall at any moment. She was eagerly searching for any medical information about testcular cancer on the internet. Most of it was grim. The only thing that held any hope for her was Lance Armstrong's story. He even had his own website, as an encouragement to others who felt there wasn't any hope left. The famous bicyclist's cancer had even spread to his brain, and yet, he was able to fully recover, the cancer being in complete remission.

She looked up as she heard the sound of House's cane tapping on the desk. He sat down without an invitation, opened Jake's file and folded his hands on top of it, on her desk. He stared at her intently, which unnerved her. She didn't know yet, that it was her brother's file laying on the desk before her. She only knew that House had sought her out, unannounced, and was studying her closely. What did he want now? What had she done now? And why did she always feel like a schoolgirl who was caught doing something wrong, even though she knew she hadn't?

House finally spoke. "I've got your brother's file in front of me".

"You what?!" Cameron exclaimed, an angry blush growing from her neck to her cheeks.

"Take it easy", House said soothingly, holding up his hands in defense. "Wilson consulted with me, and I took it upon myself to discuss it with you".

"Your specialty is not oncology!" Cameron snapped.

"Most cases that come before me are not my _specialty_, but others still seek my opinion, don't they?" House challenged her.

Cameron had to admit he was a genius at what he did. While others bragged about certain degrees and specialties, House just knew everything.

"What did you come up with then?" she asked timidly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's very serious, but not impossible to cure...there's a cancer treatment out now, but still in its trial phase, that boasts better results than interferon did when that drug first came out", House said quietly. He wasn't being condescending and he wasn't snickering at her. He just told her like it is.

"Really?" Cameron said hopefully.

House nodded. He leaned in closer and said softly, "I know what's it like to lose someone very close to you".

Cameron's mouth fell open. Suddenly, she knew exactly what House meant.

"Terry?!" was all she could utter.

"Yes, Terry", House said sadly.

Cameron tentatively placed one hand on top of House's. His hand shook beneath hers, but he didn't recoil or pull his hand away from her, like he'd done in the past.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Cameron gulped. House averted his eyes to avoid her pitiful look. He fought a sudden urge to tell her everything. Cameron also fought an urge...to get up from her desk and hug his neck.

She slowly withdrew her hand from atop House's and blushed lightly. She cleared her throat nervously and tried to change the subject.

"What do you suggest I tell Jake?" she asked.

But House had begun to stare at her again. The mention of Terry's name flooded him with memories. He silently cursed himself for being so vulnerable in front of Cameron. He didn't want pity, especially after he'd told her on that "dinner date" that he thought he was her next charity case!

Cameron cringed under House's steady gaze. She thought she was so "over him" when she'd told him just that. But who was she kidding? Both kept an awkward silence a few moments longer until House finally spoke.

"Let Jake be admitted here. I think we can help him. Can you talk to him and arrange for him to stay in Jersey a few weeks?"

Cameron nodded her head. "Yes, I think he's got enough time off that he could do it", she replied.

House nodded as well, and got up to leave.

"House?" Cameron blurted out suddenly.

House turned around.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

House turned around and headed out the door.

to be cont'd.


	40. Chapter 40

House lightly tapped on the door with his cane.

"Come in, Dr. House", replied Jake, who was sitting up, casually glancing at the tv in his room at PPTH.

"Hi Jake, how are you doing?"

Jake shrugged. "Okay, I guess, for a guy who's about to lose half his manhood".

House smiled. He decided he liked Jake. He eyed him curiously though. Except for the dark hair, the resemblence between him and Cameron stopped there.

Jake returned his stare. "I bet you're wondering how in the hell Allison could be my sister, huh?"

House was taken aback. This guy was good! He nodded, but didn't respond.

"My father was killed in Nam", Jake explained. "I didn't know him, I was just a baby when he died...our Mom remarried several years later, to my stepdad, Allison's father".

"I see", House said.

Now it was Jake's turn to study House. He smiled slyly.

House suddenly felt uneasy. There was something else about him that reminded him of Cameron. He had an uncanny knack for body language.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Jake said. He locked his eyes to House's.

House fumbled with Jake's file and averted his eyes, looking down at his cane.

"That's preposterous, she's my employee!" House blurted out.

"Uh, huh, so what? You can't help what you feel", Jake said, still watching House closely.

House cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway", he began, changing the subject, we're going to start you on this trial cancer drug...it's still not officially approved by the FDA but some hospitals are given a trial to the patients that...uh...need it the most".

"Ya mean the ones that would croak without it?" Jake was older than his years, and only a few years older than Cameron, by the way.

House silently nodded. "I ran some tests, we may be able to save your...uh, testicle".

Jake's eyes widened with renewed hope. "You're kidding me? I thought for sure my left one was a goner!"

House let out a small chuckle. Jake was a nice guy. Then again, so was his sister...

"You just rest for today, we'll start the treatment first thing in the morning", House said, turning to limp out the door.

"Dr. House?" Jake called out just as House started to walk away.

House turned around, but said nothing. He saw a funny look on Jake's face and braced himself, as he rolled his eyes.

"My sister's crazy about you too", he said, with a smirk on his face.

to be cont'd.


	41. Chapter 41

House bumped right into Cameron who'd been standing right outside the doorway to Jake's room.

"Ooops.....sorry! Did I flatten them?" House smiled sheepishly, looking directly at her chest. Cameron's cheeks were red but not from embarassment. She was on her way to check on Jake when she caught the last thing he'd said to House, about her being crazy about him. She brushed past House, who, sensing her anger now, decided to eavesdrop, and remained right outside the room, where Cameron had been standing.

"Jacob Thomas, how could you?" Cameron scolded, hands on hips, foot tapping angrily on the tiled floor.

"Oh no, when you use my formal name like that, I know I'm in deep doo doo", Jake said, rolling his eyes.

Outside the door, House cracked a smile. He listened for several more minutes as Cameron and her brother engaged in a heated conversation, which soon turned to playful bantering back and forth. It reminded him of the old days, when he and Cuddy were in med school. Suddenly, a horrible image flashed through his mind. It was of Cuddy, sitting on the bathroom floor of her apartment, in her own blood. A frown replaced the smile, as he headed for Cuddy's office. His sixth sense told him something was wrong.

Coming up to Cuddy's office, he noticed the door almost shut, slightly ajar. She usually kept the door wide open. As he neared the doorway, he caught sight of Cuddy wiping her eyes. Knowing someone was standing there, she dabbed at her eyes as she quickly hid her face behind her computer screen.

"Lise, what's up?" House said, concern in his voice as he plopped down in the seat next to her desk.

Upon hearing House use that nickname for her first name, she dissolved in tears.

"What is it?" House pressed again.

"I just started my period!" she moaned.

"I'd cry too....honestly, I don't understand how you women put up with that crapola month after month, it's so depressing!" House quipped. His joke was lost on Cuddy.

"You don't understand! I'm really hurting!" Cuddy wailed.

"Want one of my Vicodin?" suggested House.

"I'm not hurting _that way_, you idiot! I'm hurting in _here_!" Cuddy pounded her heart for emphasis.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in House's head. He knew what she meant. It meant another failed attempt at in vitro.

"Lise, it doesn't always happen on the first shot, if you'll pardon the pun....even when it's done the 'normal way', some women don't get pregnant for months".

Cuddy was inconsolable. She shook her head.

"No! You should know better than that, you're a doctor! The fertilization always takes place the first time! It's just that....it's happening a lot....maybe I cannot carry a child!"

"Nonsense! Look, have you ever stopped to consider maybe this is nature's way of ruling out, for lack of a better word, undesirables?"

"You mean, a baby that would be born deformed or disabled?" she asked timidly.

House nodded his head. "Of course! It's going to be hard enough trying to raise a kid being a single mom, but how would you handle it if something were to be wrong with the kid?"

Cuddy considered this for a moment. She actually thought hard enough that she stopped crying. Then a frown crossed her face.

"Maybe I should just give up this whole f***ing idea!" she swore loudly.

"Ssshhh! Do you want everyone to hear the Dean of Medicine swear like a sailor? What's wrong with you?"

"Never stopped _you_ before!" Cuddy hissed.

"Well, everyone's used to me doing that, after all, I've a reputation to uphold!"

Cuddy managed a weak laugh. 

"What am going to do with you?"

House grinned. "I've a few ideas in mind, wanna try a few out?" House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as he grabbed his cane and limped quickly out of Cuddy's office, but not soon enough. He felt something hit the back of his head and turned around to see a half empty box of tissues land on the floor behind him, and Cuddy sitting there, with a satisfied smile on her face.

**********************************************************************

Cameron was walking out of Jake's room when she bumped into House again.

"Cameron, we've got to stop meeting like this. People are starting to talk!" he said dramatically.

"Yeah, and I know the one who's doing the talking! My brother!" Cameron raised an eyebrow at House knowingly.

"Hey, he's _your_ relative, I've no control over that!"

They locked eyes for an awkward moment, each lost in their own thoughts. House broke the stare first, mumbling something about how he was supposed to be somewhere, anywhere, he just had to _go._ He limped past Cameron, leaving her to wonder what that was all about.

House returned to his office. He was worried, very worried. He now was armed with the knowledge that Cameron still had a thing for him. Even after all this time, even after the dinner date, even after she told him she was over him, hated him. _She still liked him!_ If it were any other man, he would've been elated. But this was House, and misery hated company.

to be cont'd.


	42. Chapter 42

Jake had undergone several daily grueling chemo infusions. Although he was happy that Dr. House had found something to possibly cure him, he doubted it right now. The morphine drip was almost empty, as he had pushed the button to dispense it more times than he thought he would have to.

Cameron sat by his bedside, soaking a compress in cold water and applying it to his forehead. She felt helpless, because one moment he was sweating profusely, the next minute, he was shivering uncontrollably.

"I don't know how much more of this crap I can take!" Jake gasped, as he eyed the almost drained morphine bag. Cameron's eyes followed his to it, and frowned.

"You've already used up all your pain medication, Jake, you will just have to hold on a while longer...think of it in the long run. Dr. House is sure this will do the trick".

"You're very fond of him, aren't you?" Jake managed to gasp, in between the pain.

Cameron looked down and fumbled with her hands in her lap.

"I think you've already come to that conclusion, haven't you?" Cameron looked at Jake knowingly, remembering what he'd told House when she overheard him outside his room.

"He's a great guy, and he's saving my life", Jake whispered.

"Since when are you a member of the House Secret Admiration Society?"

"When I saw the look on his face whenever I mentioned your name", Jake said evenly.

Cameron looked at her brother in amazement. Her heart skipped a few beats. Now she wanted to know what he and House talked about. She'd passed by his room several times during the week he was admitted, and noticed them talking amicably. It was rare for House to form a bond with anyone. James Wilson had been his only close confidante.

"Oh, close yer mouth!" Jake chided Cameron gently. "It's not like it's news to you, or is it?" He watched her closely.

"He-he's such a difficult person to figure out, I don't know......" Cameron's voice trailed off as Jake winced, then moaned loudly.

"Get....me....something.....for.....the....._pain!!!!!!!_" was all Jake said, as he pushed further into his pillow and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. She hated seeing her brother in so much pain, even though she knew the poison that flowed throughout his body would eventually cure him. She was sure of it. House wouldn't let her down.

House stood in the doorway and watched, as Cameron quietly wept. He took a few steps tentatively, not wanting to startle her. She looked up at him, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"You care for him very much, don't you?" House said softly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Of course I do! He's my brother! He's the most important person to me!"

House tried to hide the disappointment on his face. Cameron looked at him, confused. He limped over to Jake's bedside, and inspected the now empty morphine bag.

"Damn! He's done with this already?" House exclaimed.

Cameron nodded her head. She was afraid to ask if Jake could have any more.

"Nurse!" House suddenly shouted, his voice booming through the room, to the nurse's station right outside. A slightly overweight nurse scurried in.

"What's the problem, Dr. House?" she asked hesitantly.

"You morons are right outside this man's room, yet you failed to see this morphine bag that's empty? Where did you get your nursing license, in a box of Cracker Jacks?"

The nurse stood there, blushing deeply. "I-we-can't give him anymore, doctor's orders" she said, fearing for her life.

"Doctor's orders, my arse!" House said angrily. "_I'm_ his Goddamned doctor, in case you didn't know! House ripped the bag off the pole and thrusted it at the terrified nurse.

"Fill 'er up, STAT!" House glared at her. The nurse ran out of the room like a chicken with the Colonel after her.

"Thanks, Doc", said a gratified Jake.

"No prob, bro, just hang in there...the first few days will kick your arse, then it should ease up a bit". House patted Jake's legs through the covers. Cameron sat there, shocked. She couldn't believe the camaraderie between these two men, the two most important men in her life. Of course, she wasn't going to admit _that_ to House.

to be cont'd.


	43. Chapter 43

House sat at his desk, perusing through every test, every paper, in Jake's file. He was concerned, very concerned. He'd run the usual tests after the chemo infusion, and these latest ones showed that the tumor had not shrunk anymore. In fact, it got a little bigger. Jake's blood counts were better too. Now if the chemo was working, his counts would be low, and the tumor would be shrinking gradually. Something wasn't right.

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked up from reading for a moment to clear his head and rest his eyes. He started twirling his cane, as Wilson walked in.

"Uh oh", was all Wilson said, as he saw the now familiar look of puzzlement and worry come over House's face.

"Uh oh, what?"

"Uh oh, something's going on? What've you got there? Who's file is that?" Wilson said, as he leaned over House's desk and picked up the papers and file.

"Oh no!" Wilson looked at House. House remained grim.

"Something's going on!" House said.

"Yeah, you're right....the chemo's become ineffective. House, you gave it your best shot......"

"No, Goddamn it!" House banged his cane on his desk, startling Wilson, who decided to sit this one out and let House rage on.

"It doesn't just quit like that....look here, his counts got better, they're not supposed to get better!" House suddenly got a devious gleam in his eye.

"The counts are getting better because the chemo's not strong enough?"

"EXACTLY!" But House was already walking towards Jake's room, with Wilson trailing behind him, trying to keep up. House could limp pretty damned fast when he wanted to.

As they entered Jake's room, House noticed the same chubby nurse that hadn't given Jake any more morphine the other day. She was fussing with the infusion bag, as Jake lay still, apparently asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?" House roared.

"I beg your pardon?" said the startled nurse.

House rudely brushed past her and disconnected the infusion bag.

"House, what the hell are you doing?" Wilson tried to stop him, but House thrust the bag at him and said, "Go bring this into the lab and analyze it. Bring me the results STAT!"

The nurse scurried off back to her station.

House turned his attention back to Jake, where he noticed Cameron pacing back and forth angrily, the nurse nervously checking other patient's charts at the station.

"Where the hell's my brother's medicine?" Cameron shouted. House was taken aback. The girl was showing some spunk, after all.

Jake was stirring. House did not want him to hear what he had to say. He impulsively grabbed Cameron by the arm, and lead her out the door.

"What's this all about?"

"Cameron, please remain calm. I removed the infusion bag to have it analyzed down at the lab....Wilson's there now, he'll report back to me", House said in his most reassuring tone.

"But why? Has something gone wrong?" House didn't know how to answer her. He was saved by Wilson, who was running back with the results of the analysis.

"House, guess what! The chemo's been diluted! It's half saline solution!" Wilson exclaimed breathlessly.

House didn't respond. Angry darts flashed in his eyes, as he entered the nurse's station and waved the test results in the air dramatically.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

The nurse tried to find her voice, and couldn't.

"You were intentionally diluting Jake's chemo, because you don't believe in over medicating with pain medication, so you weakened the chemo so he wouldn't be in so much pain!"

The nurse started to cry, and nodded her head.

House narrowed his eyes at her.

"You not only are insane, you're fired as well! Do you realize that your actions could have killed this patient? I'm calling the authorities!"

*********************************************************************

Cuddy came stomping through the corridor moments later, her heels clicking loudly as she walked.

"House! I demand an explanation! I just got word that you fired someone! Last time I looked, I am the one in charge of firing in this hospital!"

"Fine! Go fire her. But you'll have to drive down to the state penitentiary to do it!"

Cuddy looked at House, shock registered on her face.

"Yeah, that's right! That incompetent nurse's arse is sitting in the pokey, on a charge of involuntary manslaughter!"

Cuddy tried to regain her composure, as House left her standing in the hallway.

*********************************************************************

"How's he doing, Cameron?"

House was back in Jake's room, adjusting a new infusion bag, not trusting anyone else to do it. Cameron was visibly shaking and couldn't keep her hands still. She was sitting by Jake's bedside, trying to fold her hands in her lap and failing miserably.

House finished adjusted the bag, and put a hand on her shoulder. Cameron shuddered at his touch. House didn't realize this, as she was shaking from nerves anyway.

"Cameron?" he said softly, but she shook, her head bent, staring down at the floor. House had given Jake a sedative. He didn't want him to know what happened just yet. The poor kid had been through enough. House would explain everything to him when he felt better, now was not the time.

"Cameron, look at me, please?" House cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head gently so that she was looking right into his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright! Jake will be fine! I'm just glad I caught the problem before the tumor got any bigger", House said.

Cameron nodded. "I know House. I was angry at first....I didn't realize what was going on, now I understand. You wouldn't let anything happen to the person who means the most to me?"

House stared at her intently. He braced himself for what he was to say next.

"Are you sure he's the only one that means anything to you?"

They locked eyes as House's stare turned into a gentle look, his eyes probing, searching for her answer.

But she just turned away and looked down at the floor again.

to be cont'd.


	44. Chapter 44

"J.T. how about another round?"

House and Jacob, whom House now affectionately nicknamed "J.T." (after Jacob Thomas) was sitting at a bar not far from PPTH. The chemo treatments were successful, the tumor shrunk until it miraculously disappeared, to House's delight and everyone else's relief. Jake was staying at Cameron's house for a few weeks to recoup, and was headed back to Connecticut the day after next. House had promised him a "guy's night out" as soon as he was back on his feet.

"Sure, Dr. House, why not?"

"Oh drop the 'doctor' bit, my name's Greg", House said.

"Ok, _Greg_, so when are you gonna ask my sister out?" Jake grinned at House.

'Oh brother, here we go', House thought to himself. He wondered when the subject of Cameron was going to surface, yet he wasn't prepared for an inquisition.

"Jake, she's almost half my age, plus she works for me, I've already told you that".

"Oh boloney, Greg! You're as unconventional as they come! Why do you think I sought your expertise when four other specialists said I was terminal? You're damned good, and you saved my life...don't you think you deserve a shot at some happiness in your life?"

"Who says I'm not happy?" House said through gritted teeth as he downed another scotch and water.

"C'mon Greg! It's written all over your face! Besides, the many conversations I've had with Allison, she's told me something about some Terry person that was in your life or maybe still in your life?"

"_Was_ in my life", House said firmly.

"She left you?"

House wasn't liking where this was going. He spilled his guts to Wilson about Terry, he didn't feel like rehashing everything again, but they'd been at the bar for awhile, and House was starting to let his guard down.

"She was taken away from me", was all House was able to utter.

"I don't get it....what do you mean by 'taken'?"

"She DIED!" House snapped, as he slammed the empty glass and signalled the bartender for another round.

"Geez, Greg, that's some heavy stuff".

"Our kid died along with her", House blurted out.

Jake's mouth fell open. Now he understood why House didn't want to start a relationship with his sister, or anyone else for that matter.

House downed the refreshed glass that the bartender brought over and counted out some bills and slammed them on the counter. Jake had touched a nerve, and decided to let the conversation end right there. At least for the time being.

They left the bar, and walked to their cars.

"So how long are you staying with Alli....I mean, Cameron?"

"I leave the day after tomorrow for Connecticut. I've been away from my job too long already".

House nodded. "Jake?"

Jake turned around and faced House. "Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Cameron anything".

"But, I thought she knew.....I mean, she mentioned Terry, but that was it".

"She doesn't know.....I was taking a nap in my office and mumbled her name in my sleep.....she came in for something, and heard me say Terry's name".

"Ohhh, wow, House! So she doesn't know that Terry is deceased? That explains it".

"Explains what?"

"She mentioned that she thought you were _seeing_ someone named Terry, or maybe it was a porn star you were dreaming about".

House smiled.

"Let her think that" House said firmly.

Jake shrugged. "I guess you have your reasons, but I really wish you and she would stop playing this cat and mouse game. Life's too short, ya know?"

House just gave Jake a weak smile and got in his car and sped off. Tears threatened to fall, and he blinked them away. He silently cursed himself. 'Why does it hurt so much, even after all these years?' he thought to himself agonizingly.

As Jake drove home to Cameron's place, he, too, was deep in thought. He only had another day or two, but he was getting nowhere trying to get his sister together with House. He realized it was a daunting task and reluctantly, he told himself he'd done all he could.

House arrived home, luckily in one piece, as he was going above the speed limit most of the way home. He entered his apartment, stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers, and fell into a troubled sleep. But before he did, he was thinking of Terry. And Cameron...

to be cont'd.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey, Dr. Kildare, what's up?"

House looked up from a patient's file to find Jacob standing in the doorway of his office.

"J.T.! What the hell are you doing here?" House glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 12:15. No wonder his stomach was growling.

"I can't leave Jersey without saying goodbye to the man that saved my life, now, can I?"

House shrugged. "All in a day's work". He always was uncomfortable with any form of flattery, as rare as it was.

Just then, Wilson came sauntering in, realized House wasn't alone, and mumbled a quick "sorry, didn't know you had someone in here".

House waved him in. Jake and Wilson exchanged hellos.

"How about getting a bite in the cafeteria?" House suggested to Jake. Wilson looked like he was going to cry. How the hell did Cameron's brother and House get to be such fast friends and why did he feel jealous?

Jake shook his head and looked at his watch.

"I'll take a raincheck the next time I'm down here....Allison's waiting, she's driving me to the airport....Greg, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake looked apologetically at Wilson, who frowned and suddenly felt totally out of place.

"I'll see you later, House.....take care, Jake", Wilson said hurriedly and sped out the door.

Jake sat down opposite House's desk.

"The other night, when we were at the bar, I failed to mention something", Jake said, leaning over secretively.

House raised an eyebrow. He braced himself for whatever was to come.

Jake waited a beat and then spoke.

"You and my sister are more alike than you know. She, too, has lost someone".

"I know about her previous marriage and that the guy was terminal when she married him", House blurted out.

"Well, there's more to it than that", Jake said sadly, thinking of Allison.

"She was pregnant when her husband died, but she didn't know it at the time....after the funeral, she went into a deep depression and miscarried".

House reared his head back, surprised. When he composed himself, he reasoned that it shouldn't have come as such a shock. He thought back to a conversation he'd had with Cameron in her office, after a young patient had passed away....

_"Maybe you've lost someone? Have you lost a baby?" Cameron turned around and glared at House._

_"You can be such a bas***d!" she hissed as she flounced out of her office......_

"I figured it was something like that, although she never told me....she didn't have to".

Now it was Jake's turn to be surprised.

"Jesus, Greg, do you have some kind of sixth sense or something? You can always figure out what's going on in a person's head, can't you?"

House looked at Jake with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Sometimes I can. The rest of the time, everybody lies"

Jake shot a puzzled look at House, opened his mouth to say something, then quickly pressed his lips together. He got up from the chair, thrust his hand out to House, and the two men exchanged a handshake and said their goodbyes.

*********************************************************************

Cameron waited till they were on their way to the airport before she pumped Jake with questions about House.

"So what did you and House talk about the other night when you went out?" Cameron asked nonchalantly.

"Took you this long to ask?" Jake said kiddingly.

Cameron laughed. "Well, you came home late and I was already asleep, and I had an early call at the hospital the next morning....I didn't find a chance to ask you about it before....so?"

Jake turned to look at Cameron, who had her eyes on the road. He could tell she was trying to act indifferent, but her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Ally, all I'm gonna say is that you two are two peas in a pod. You both have pasts that you are still living, and it's really amazing that both of you almost have similar hurts".

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, stealing a glance at Jake before she returned her eyes on the road.

"You've both lost people".

"You mean Terry?"

Jake nodded then suddenly went quiet. He felt like a heel betraying House's confidence. Yet it was Cameron who brought up the name, so he really didn't divulge anything she hadn't already known.

"Jake! Did she leave him?" Cameron prodded.

Jake waited a moment and thought about it. He couldn't let Cameron think this Terry person was alive and that House had been seeing her.

"She's dead, Ally", he stated flatly.

Cameron gasped. "Not recently, I hope?"

"No, it was a long time ago.....look, Ally, I feel like a jerk, Greg told me not to mention this to you".

"Well, it's not as though you two are going to see each other again soon", Cameron reasoned.

His sister had a point.

"Ally, we've always told each other our innermost thoughts and secrets ever since we were kids....promise me you'll never bring it up to House?"

"Pinky swear!" Cameron said.

"He also lost a child".

Cameron almost swerved off the road, and Jake had to take control of the steering wheel with one hand to steady it again.

to be cont'd.


	46. Chapter 46

House and Cameron arrived at their apartments immersed in their own thoughts. Both slept fitfully, but both had vivid dreams. Cameron dreamt she was holding her newborn baby, sitting up in her hospital bed, with a smiling man looking down at the both of them. _IT WAS HOUSE'S SMILING FACE!_

Cameron awoke, disappointed. Was she disappointed that she'd lost the chance of having a healthy baby or was she disappointed that it was a dream, that only in her dreams would House be the father of her baby?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House dreamt too. He often had nightmares about his past. Terry, his drug descent, Cuddy's miscarriage.....in fact, since he saw Cuddy every day, he was always reminded of that....and so, he dreamt he opened the door to Cuddy's bathroom at her old apartment way back when, and he saw Cameron sitting on the floor telling him she'd lost their baby...._only it was Terry's voice!_

What the hell?' House awoke too, in a cold sweat. He ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at the alarm clock. It read "3:00 a.m." Too damned early to get up yet. He stumbled in the dark and found his crumpled jeans on the floor of the bed, found his Vicodin bottle and gulped three pills down dry. He usually took two, but he _had_ to get back to sleep, he justified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron could not fall back to sleep. She didn't have the "help" House had to lull her back to sleep. She grabbed her robe off a chair next to her bed and wrapped it around herself tightly.

'Two misfits', she quipped sarcastically to herself, meaning her and House. She shook her head. It was all achingly clear why House was so miserable. How was she going to treat him armed with this new knowledge? Her mind thought up several scenarios, but as soon as she decided on one, she quickly dismissed it. Finally, she gave up. She'd persevere just as she always had. The last thing she needed was for House to get suspicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Vicodin House had taken earlier left him groggy and hungover. They did serve their purpose, however, he slept soundly after that. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. As he wiped his face with a hand towel he grabbed from a rack, he thought of what Jake had told him. He felt a pang of sympathy grip his heart. Poor Cameron! He cursed himself for being so hard on her in the past. He felt she needed to grow up, but she was only acting on her emotions. She, too, had her reasons for being the way she was, as did he.

He limped into the kitchen and started the coffeemaker. He sat at the kitchen table and twirled his cane around in his fingers. It dropped to the floor, as he cursed it and bent down sighing heavily, to retrieve it. What would he say to Cameron now? His inner voice told him to shutup and carry on as before. Could he? Would he? He closed his eyes and hoped that his sympathy for Cameron, now that he knew everything, wouldn't cloud his reasoning to stay away from her.

to be cont'd.


	47. Chapter 47

House was pouring himself a cup of coffee at the coffee bar, when he heard the distinct clicking of high heels. By process of elimination, he deducted it couldn't be Cuddy....the walk was a slower pace....Cuddy almost ran when she walked. He guessed it was Cameron.

Cameron stood at the doorway of the lounge, looked around, saw House's back facing her and that he was alone, and took a few steps back, wanting to avoid any confrontations. She'd been successful so far, ever since Jake had left, the only contact she'd had with House was during the "white board" meetings.

"Come in, Cameron", House said. Cameron, startled, froze as she heard his voice.

"How-how did you know it was me?" she stammered.

"Only you and Cuddy wear those ungodly spikes...honestly, between the low cut tops and heels up to THERE, I really think that Cuddy should change the dress code...I don't know how any of us men can get any work done around here".

Cameron smirked and decided 'to hell with him', and walked up next to House to pour herself a cup of coffee. She gasped, and laid a hand on her left side, way down by the pelvic bone.

"Whoa! Everything okay down there?" House quipped, raising an eyebrow. Cameron looked a little pale.

"Uh, yeah, I think so", she whispered softly, grimacing. "I get these little pains every now and then....."

"Probaby _mittleschmertsz"._

_"Mittle_ what?"

House rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Honestly, Dr. Cameron, first of all, you're a doctor, you should know the term, and secondly, probably more importantly, you're a woman, you don't even know your own bodily functions?"

Cameron blinked and looked at House dumbfounded.

House rolled his eyes again, and began patiently, speaking very slowly for emphasis.

"It's called 'middle pain'....you're probably ovulating. In the middle of a woman's cycle, an egg is released and drops down through the fallopian tube....in some women it causes pain, others are barely aware of it....if the egg's not fertilized, the egg disintegrates and the lining sheds, and you get all that mess like crying jags, raiding the fridge in the middle of the night for ice cream, crap like that".

Cameron blushed more in humiliation than embarassment. How the hell did he know all this? She'd never heard of the word! Although she did know about pain during ovulation, she figured something else was going on.

House popped open his Vicodin bottle. "Want one?" he suggested.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think I should take something that strong".

Just then Cuddy appeared at the doorway, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"House! What the hell are you doing, offering Cameron your pain medication?"

House turned around to face Cuddy. "Pardon me, Wicked Witch, I just completed Cameron's first lesson in the female reproductive system...she was having a little _mittleschmertz_". He smiled sheepishly at her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "For God's sakes, House are you monitoring_ her_ periods too?"

Cameron blushed again, as she picked up her coffee cup and scurried away.

House watched her leave and chuckled.

"Women", he said, with a dramatic exasperated sigh.

*********************************************************************

'Damn it!' Cameron thought angrily to herself. Why did she let House get to her all the time? She was determined to act cool, calm and collected, but she was not doing a good job of that at all. She was convinced House had some kind of weird sixth sense, some aura about him. He could figure out what a person was thinking, feeling and going through without anyone saying anything. It was eerie, uncanny, and left her unnerved.

House returned to his office, chuckling all the way. Cameron was so cute when she had that naive, innocent look on her face. He hated humiliating her, she really didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help himself. If he suddenly were nice to her, she'd get the wrong impression. Lord knows she'd harbored a big crush on him a while back. He thought about what Jake had told him. Could she still really like him after all this time, or was Jake just trying to play matchmaker? He couldn't tell.

A knock on his door brought House back from his daydreaming.

"Where are we going for lunch today?" Wilson asked eagerly.

House looked at his watch. It's not even 10:30, Wilson, you got a tapeworm in there? Doesn't Julie fix you breakfast, or do you just fly like a bat out of hell out of your house in the morning?"

"Julie has never made me breakfast during the week", Wilson replied matter of factly.

"Too bad, I thought that's what all wives did".

"Yeah, back in the Stone Ages, House, women are more liberal now".

"I'll say".

"Let's go to that new joint down on Main and 3rd", House suggested.

"What new joint is that?"

"Chinks....uh, I mean Chinese....they just opened up a while ago"

"House, do you always have to use those derogatory racial slurs?"

"No, just not in front of _you_, Dr. Humanitarian".

Wilson rolled his eyes, then told House he'd pick him up around 12:30.

*********************************************************************

"Where the hell's Cameron?" House barked. They'd just gotten a new case and he had paged all the ducklings, even Wilson, for a consult.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

House was standing by the "white board", ready to begin, when he noticed everyone was there, except Cameron.

"Damn it, I can't find my markers, she always puts them away somewhere!" House said irritably.

He grabbed his cane and limped out of the room, leaving the others sitting there.

House searched high and low and suddenly, on impulse, he decided to swing by the Maternity Ward. His hunch was spot on. There was Cameron, staring through the large glass window at all the newborns in their tiny bassinets. She wiped away a tear as she gazed down at them lovingly.

House felt a weird sensation stirring within him. A sense of loss? Sympathy for Cameron? Cuddy's image on the bathroom floor flashed in front of him. Then, a smiling Terry, 6 mos. pregnant, appeared to take Cuddy's place. He shook his head to rid the mental pictures from his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided that Cameron was entitled to her private moment. House waited a few minutes, staying at a safe distance away, so that Cameron couldn't see him.

Then, he paged her again, and slowly limped back to the conference room, deep in thought.

*********************************************************************

The "white board" meeting adjourned, everyone slowly picked up their writing materials, and shuffled out of the conference room.

"Dr. Cameron!" House suddenly yelled. Cameron cringed inwardly. 'Oh God, what in hell does he want _now_?' she thought to herself, shuddering as she remembered the little biology talk House had with her at the coffee bar earlier.

Cameron turned around to face House, and braced herself.

"How's the _mittleschmertz _?" he blurted out, grinning mischievously.

She glared at him, said nothing, and stomped off.

Chase and Foreman exchanged puzzled looks. Leaning over to whisper loudly to Foreman, Chase said, "What the hell was _that_? Is House learning German?" Foreman shrugged his shoulders as they walked out of the room.

Wilson, closed the door behind them, and leaned his back on the door, letting out gales of laughter. In a rare display, House let out a guffaw as well, and the two men laughed for several moments.

Wilson wiped his eyes and walked over to House, holding his hand high in the air. House hi-fived him, and they broke up laughing again.

"That was freaking hilarious!" Wilson said, between laughs.

House nodded, still chuckling himself. "You're damned right it was!"

to be cont'd.


	48. Chapter 48

"I see England, I see France, I see Lisa's _underpants_!!!"

House grinned mischieviously, as Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks on her way to her office, and turned around. Two nurses standing nearby hid behind a patient's chart and giggled.

"House! Don't you have work or clinic duty or something to keep you occupied?" Cuddy said in an exasperated tone. She was wearing dress slacks that were fitted and hugged her curves in all the right places.

"What's with the pants?" House mused, as he eyed her up and down.

"I got tired of shaving my legs", Cuddy said sarcastically. Then she added, "That and my feet were killing me in those spikes, low heels look better with slacks".

"Yeah, but your_ underpants_ are showing!" he said, still grinning.

Cuddy jerked her head around to stare at her butt, subconsciously. Everything looked okay to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at House. He'd gotten away with teasing her again and making her fall for it.

"Anywhoo, what happened to the thongs?"

"What?!" Cuddy said, her mouth open.

House let out a chuckle. "You mean no more thongs?" he said in a whiney voice. The two nurses giggled again. House tapped his cane on the chart they were hiding behind and the poor nurses practically jumped out of their uniforms.

"Mind yer own bees' wax and go tend to the patients, after all, this IS a hospital, last time I looked!" House scolded.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House.

"Yes, House, this IS a hospital last time I looked as well, so get BUSY!" Cuddy turned around and continued walking to her office.

"No way, Jose! I wanna know why you switched to _underpants_ and slacks, instead of thongs and tight skirts!" House said, limping, and trying to catch up with Cuddy's fast gait.

They both entered her office, Cuddy sitting down behind her desk, and House, casually plopping down at the chair opposite her, and putting his feet, albeit slowly, on top of her desk.

"Well?" House persisted.

"Well, what?" Cuddy repeated.

"Well, what's with the damned _underpants _and slacks?" House never let up.

Cuddy let out a weary sigh and turned serious. Without looking at him, and glancing at her computer screen she began explaining.

"I'm sick and tired of this whole in vitro thing....I've wanted to start wearing slacks and low heels for the longest time, but since you've been giving me the fertility shots, it was easier to just yank my skirt up".

House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You mean I ain't gonna see that cute butt of yours anymore?"

"Bite me, House!"

"Hmmmm, not a bad idea....that arse of yours is plump and juicy...."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted.

He smiled at her sheepishly. She gave him a weak smile back. She couldn't stay mad at him...at least, not for long.

"So what's up with the in vitro deal?" House asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. I've come to the conclusion that maybe what happened 20 years ago, was an omen for the future....I just don't think my body's cut out to carry a child".

"Who put that crap in yer head? What would something that happened such a long time ago and during a stressful time in our lives I might add, have anything to do with what you're trying to accomplish now?"

"Who knows?" Cuddy sighed. "Being head of this hospital takes its toll...a rewarding, but different kind of stress, ya know?"

House nodded his head. How well he did know.

"So the injections are off?" House sounded disappointed.

Cuddy nodded her head.

"For now....I need a break....I'm going to give it up".

"What? Sex? Chocolate? The sex part's a cinch, you ain't gettin' any....the chocolate may be a little harder to pass up.....shouldn't you be PMSing about now?"

Cuddy picked up a handful of paper clips and threw it at House. He ducked, but not before a handful got caught in his bedhead hair.

"Damn it, Cuddy!" he grumbled, picking out paper clips from clumps of disheveled hair.

Cuddy managed a laugh.

"Get out of here and get to work!" she reprimanded.

"Yes, Attila!" House replied, grabbing his cane and quickly exiting her office before she could throw anything else at him.

to be cont'd.


	49. Chapter 49

House and Wilson had just returned from lunch in the cafeteria. Of course, Wilson paid....again.

"Honestly, House, it's not like you don't have the money. I swear the next time, I am NOT giving in!"

House chuckled. "Of course you will, you always do. You'd rather give in, than risk embarrassing yourself in front of some cute little nurse!"

Wilson smirked and then his expression changed, as he saw someone heading their way, as they walked back to House' office.

Wilson nudged House in the ribs. "Who the heck is _that_?" Wilson was pratically salivating. Before him stood a young woman, late 20s, brown hair, blue eyes, and an hourglass figure, which she tried to hide underneath a professional outfit...a pantsuit and pointy, closed toed heels.

The young woman smiled at them sweetly and stuck her hand out, reading the doctors' name badges.

"Ah! You must be Dr. James Wilson.....and you are Dr. House!" she gushed. "My name's Kristi Swanson".

House and Wilson looked at each other, then back at the young lady. Finally, House quipped, "If you're selling Girl Scout Cookies, I want Thin Mints and Lemon Pastries". He licked his lips seductively.

Kristi shook her head and laughed. "Sorry, Dr. House, my expertise is not selling cookies, although I may have something in common with them", she added coyly.

"And what would that be?" House's curiousity was at full mast.

"Let's just say that we both make you feel good and warm and satisfied", Kristi said with a gleam in her eye.

"Holy Hanna, Robin, they've finally approved hookers in the hospital....waaah hoooo!" House whooped it up so loud, several patients and staff glared at him.

"House!" Wilson yelled, then with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Kristi, you'll have to excuse Dr. House......"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, I know _all about House. _May I come in, doctors?" she suggested, nodding towards House's office.

"By all means!" House blurted out eagerly.

"Uh, Dr. Wilson, I'd like to meet with Dr. House privately", Kristi said suddenly.

Wilson looked as though someone had smacked him. He sniggered at House, shrugged his shoulders and shuffled away, reluctantly.

Kristi shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. House had already limped to his desk and sat down, suddenly nervous. Just who was this broad and what did she want?

Kristi came behind House's desk and began to rub the back of his shoulders, neck and upper back. House found himself relaxing, despite his nervousness and he even let out a little moan.

"Ohhhhh, that.....feels.....sooooo......good!" he managed to say.

Kristi smiled to herself as she worked her nimble fingers and hands down his back, sideways, pummeling him softly with karate chops and basically driving House to seventh heaven.

"Who....the.....hell.......are......you?" House gasped. He was putty in her hands.

Kristi let out a laugh.

"I'm the part time masseuse and physical therapist for this hospital", she chirped. "I've been here about a week, but your colleagues chipped in and bought you 20 minutes of massage therapy....which I've just given you".

"Just twenty minutes? Those tightwads!" House grumbled irritably.

"I'm very expensive", Kristi stated.

"I bet you are!" House said, sighing loudly and rubbing his neck. He thought he was done, but she kneeled down and looked up at him.

"Which one's the bad one?" she asked softly.

"This one", House said, pointing to his bum leg.

Kristi nodded, and began kneading the good leg first, then very gingerly applied light pressure to the bad one, and kneading that one with a more gentle touch than his good leg. House thought he would die!

"There! All done!" Kristi announced, as she slowly stood up, with a satisfied smile on her face. She wasn't the only one satisfied.

"Good day, Dr. House, hope I see you around soon!" and with that, she turned and walked briskly out of his office.

"Damn, she was good!" House exclaimed, as Cameron suddenly walked in.

to be cont'd.


	50. Chapter 50

House rolled his eyes as Cameron stepped trepidly into his office. She smirked as she shook her head and sat down opposite him, not bothering to comment.

"Cameron, you have an uncanny ability to walk in at the most inopportune times!"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and feigned nonchalance.

"I've worked with you long enough to expect the unexpected from you....that old saying, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em?" She looked at House smugly.

House chuckled. He was very mellowed out after that excellent massage by Kristi. He made a mental note to find out what her fee was, and tucked it into the back of his head for the not so distant future.

Suddenly, House looked at Cameron intently. She cringed inwardly, wondering what he was going to say to her, but made sure outwardly, he saw no sign of her discomfort or nervousness.

"You know, Cameron, that I'm just playing with you when I make all those snarky remarks, don't you? I don't intentionally mean to upset or hurt you. It just comes out..it's in my nature to be that way". He continued to stare at her intently.

Cameon felt her heart skip a few beats. With as much composure as she could gather, she stared back at him before she spoke, this time, making House uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't be House if you weren't like that", she mused.

"That's my girl!" House beamed as he slapped the desk for emphasis. At the mention of 'my girl', Cameron thought her heart would jump out of her throat. Just what was House up to this time? Why did they have these nice, intimate, even civil talks, when he publicly shot her down every chance he got? Why was he sending her mixed signals?

Cameron swallowed hard. "I understand, House", was all she was able to utter.

House himself was surprised at his demeanor. Was it really because he was feeling so damned good after that massage or was he actually starting to soften up? He stared down at his desk, no retort or snarky response followed.

Cameron took advantage of the moment and placed her hand on top of House's gently.

"No one understands you....what's underneath all that snark....but I do. And it's not because you think I think it's because you're damaged. Maybe you are a challenge to me, like a patient's mystery illness is to you?" After she said it, she bit her lip in consternation. Why the hell did she just say that? House would surely use these quiet moments to humiliate her again at a later time. She pursed her lips and remained silent. House glanced up to look at her, but she had begun to stare at her hands in her lap, fidgeting nervously.

'Okay, enough of this crap', House thought to himself. Time for the "explanation".

"Cameron, Kristi was sent to me", he blurted out.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Sent to you? Or you sent for _her_ would be more like it!"

"Actually, I'm a little puzzled....I figured you were in on it too. Kristi told me my colleagues had pitched in and hired her to come in for a little physical therapy".

Cameron smirked. "Some physical therapy!" She looked at the vertical blinds shut tightly, then remembered that the door to his office had been closed, when Kristi had walked out of the room, and she walked in.

House read her mind. "She wanted to make sure I concentrated on the massage, plus how would it look if nosey bodies were peeking through the blinds, wondering what the hell was going on?"

"No, I wasn't 'in' on anything. Foreman, Chase and Wilson probably thought it up because they've noticed you've been complaining about your leg hurting more lately".

House looked at her surprised. "Wilson was just as shocked as I was when she introduced herself to us, no, he wasn't in on it". Cameron looked just as surprised, then shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, Cameron sat up erect in the chair. House raised an eyebrow.

"What?" House asked reluctantly.

"Oh my God! I forgot to tell you what I came in here for?"

"You mean it wasn't to chastise me for a little afternoon delight?" House looked disappointed, but was grinning at her mischieviously as he said it.

"Someone is waiting to see you, he's in the reception area by the admissions desk".

"So what?" House said, uninterested.

"I think you would want to meet him", Cameron said firmly.

"If he's sick, refer him to some other flunkie, or let admissions take care of him, why should I give a shyte?"

Cameron looked at House squarely in the face and with as much evenness as she could, she stated plainly, "Because he claims he's your brother!"

to be cont'd.


	51. Chapter 51

House glanced up from playing a level on his Gameboy to see a reflection of himself, less about 10 years, standing in the doorway to his office.

"Dr. House?" the man asked hesitantly.

"Congratulations! You know how to read the nameplate outside my office!" House scowled, as he went back to his game playing.

The young man approached House's desk, sat down without invitation, and thrust out his hand for House to shake. House looked up again briefly, looked at the outstretched hand, and didn't reciprocate. The man reluctantly brought his arm down by his side.

"The name's Fritz. My real name's Edward, but ever since I was a young boy, everyone's called me Fritz. My last name's Schmitz. Oh, and I'm your brother".

House stopped playing the game and placed the Gameboy on his desk slowly, in a deliberate gesture. He thought about the name, 'Fritz Schmitz' and chuckled.

"Try rolling Fritz Schmitz off your tongue. You couldn't keep it on there if you tried!" he quipped.

Fritz was unflustered. He just smiled weakly. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here".

"Not really", House grumbled. "If it's money you want, my paycheck's tied up in mostly 401k, stocks, bonds, investments....the rest I pay my bills with and eat".

Fritz shook his head, but was smiling. "I see you've got the flair for dripping sarcasm, it seems to be dominant in the family".

House smirked and eyed the man cautiously. He did resemble House....a lot. Same piercing blue eyes, same brown hair, although there was only a hint of gray above the ears. Same tall, slender build. John House's offspring for sure, but....

Fritz began explaining quickly. "You see, I was born and raised in Germany. My mother was barely out of her teens when she had me. Our father was stationed in Germany for a while. He met my mother at a bar, she was a cocktail waitress. They began a short affair, which resulted in my mother getting pregnant. Our father returned to the states, unaware of the birth, until my mother sent him a certified letter".

House went back in time, as Fritz was still telling his story......

_"Is Greg asleep?" Blythe asked John House._

_"I think so, why?" John asked curiously._

_"Because this letter arrived today...certified.....along with a copy of a birth certificate". Blythe thrust the papers into John's hands. She was distraught and fighting back tears._

_John looked at his wife as she handed him over the papers. His hands shook as he glanced at them. He looked up apologetically at Blythe._

_"Honey, I was going to tell you....someday, but not now....." he began. "I was lonely....you wouldn't go with me....you said you were tired of up and moving around, and that Greg was getting depressed over leaving his friends and classmates"._

_"So you're saying it's my fault you were weak and carried on with that floozy?" Blythe's lips were trembling, as her tears started to fall._

_"Damn it, Blythe! Men do this all the time! It meant nothing!"._

_"Until now", Blythe whispered sadly._

_Greg House was not asleep. He could hear his parents fighting from his bed. He didn't understand exactly what they were fighting about. He hoped it wasn't because of something he did. He heard his name mentioned, but he was confused. His mother had mentioned something about a baby in Germany. He strained to hear more, but his mother was crying, and they had stopped talking........_

"So you see". Fritz continued, "I found out about it when I went upstairs to our attic and found the birth certificate. "John House" was the father on the document, and it stated as his occupation that he was in the US Marines. I confronted my mother about it, and she confessed all about it. When I was ready for college, I decided to be a foreign exchange student, and lived with a host family in, of all places, New Jersey. That's when I decided to hunt our father down. I tried to call several times, but to no avail. I don't know if I had the right number or what. I forgot about it for awhile, concentrated on my studies, and then the internet came out. I searched the records there and found out that John House had married a Blythe, and that they had a son, Greg....you......I stored this information away for a long time, and when I finally mustered up the courage again to contact our father, I found out they moved to Germany, ironically, and that you became a doctor....you've made quite a reputation in this community!"

House stared at Fritz suspiciously. As much as he hated to admit the truth, he realized that everything Fritz said was spot on. So this dude was his half brother? He tried to digest this information when Fritz spoke again.

"I know it's quite a shock to realize you're not an only child, this is hardly the place to discuss this and get to know one another, how about I buy you a drink after you get done here?" Fritz suggested.

"I don't drink", House lied through clenched teeth. "I've got a lot of work to do, are you finished?" He glared at Fritz.

Fritz shrugged his shoulders. "I understand you're in shock right now. Fine. I'll give you a few days to get used to the idea....oh, by the way, who's that cute little candystriper, Cameron or something?"

House glared at Fritz. "She's not a candystriper! She's _Doctor_ Allison Cameron, and she's in my employ!" House barked defensively.

Fritz grinned at House. "So, she's not up for grabs?" House winced at the comment. "What do you mean 'up for grabs'? If you are harboring any thoughts of giving her the time of day, let me remind you that she works for me!" he growled.

"So what? Unless she's your girlfriend or something, I hardly see how this pertains to you". Fritz looked puzzled. Then he added, "is she married, engaged or something?"

House shook his head furiously.

"Then what's the problem?" Fritz didn't get it.

"_You_ are the problem! How do I know that you're not some psychopath serial killer or stalker? I barely know you, you come traipsing in here claiming to be my brother...._half_ brother, and already you're trying to put the moves on one of my assistants?" House's cheeks flushed with anger.

"I see this is a sore spot with you", Fritz said firmly. "Good day, Dr. House.....uh, can I call you Greg?" he asked assertively.

House just shrugged, as Fritz walked out of his office.

House was in a foul mood. Something told him he'd better watch this guy very carefully.

to be cont'd.


	52. Chapter 52

"Whoa! Who the hell was that?" Wilson exclaimed, looking behind him as Fritz walked out of sight. House frowned. "That guy is the spitting image of you! Wilson looked at House contritely. "Except of course, he's a lot younger than you and has more hair on his head".

"Kiss my arse!" House snapped. Wilson eyed his friend cautiously. "Well, what's the scoop?" he asked anxiously as he sat down by House's desk and casually propped his feet up.

"The idiot claims to be my half brother. Seems House Sr. was busy with a certain part of his anatomy which resulted in _him_".

Wilson's eyes widened. "You mean this guy's your bro? Your Dad had an affair?"

"Brilliant deduction, Watson. You shoulda been a detective!"

Wilson smiled sheepishly. "Actually, before I thought about med school, I took an acting course....even tried out for a bit part....they turned me down".

"Thank God and Hollywood! We were spared another lousy actor. One Tom Cruise is enough for the entertainment world!" Wilson looked at House and smirked.

"I would've thought you'd be happy to have a sibling", Wilson said, surprised at House's reaction to the idea of having a brother.

House glared at Wilson and remained tight lipped.

"House, I know you long enough, why aren't you keen on the idea of having a long lost bro?" Wilson stared at his friend, waiting for his response.

"Because he intimated that he wants to put the moves on Cameron". House averted his eyes, not wanting Wilson to see the expression he was trying to hide. Wilson picked up on it.

"Remember when we had that convo a long time ago, when you asked me that same question, about putting the moves on Cameron?" Wilson stared intently at House for his reaction.

"So what?" House grumbled.

"You've got that same goofy look on your face right now!" Wilson sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly.

When House didn't respond, Wilson went on. "Look House, you've told me countless times you have no interest in a relationship with Cameron. Why are you against anyone else wanting to ask her out? I distinctly remember when Dr. Charles from Africa was a patient last year, you were insufferable the whole time he stayed at PPTH, especially after he had asked Cameron to dinner and then offered her a job when he returned to Africa."

As House remained silent, Wilson pressed on. "House, I don't get it! You don't want her, yet you don't want anyone else to have her?" Wilson looked flustered, puzzled.

House leaned forward on his desk and eyed Wilson intently. "It's like I feel protective towards her. I don't want anyone to hurt her. I don't know this dude's intentions, whether he's just looking for a quick roll in the hay....."

House thought back to the time he and Wilson were out on the balcony, and he'd tearfully confessed the whole sad past about him and Terry. He didn't bother to add why he had hired Cameron in the first place....that she was a reminder of Terry, physically, emotionally, mentally....the whole bit.

He waited a beat. Should he tell Wilson?

House sighed heavily. "Look Wilson, that convo we had a while back on the balcony? When I told you all about Terry? You see....." House hesitated, obviously looking very uncomfortable. He swallowed hard.

"House, it's okay, whatever it is you wanna tell me", Wilson said reassuringly.

"Allison, well, she, uh, she looks exactly like Terry ...when I first laid eyes on her when she applied for the position here, I almost threw the resume out the window....I was hell bent on hiring her on the spot, _that's_ how much she resembled my Terry". House looked away wistfully, trying hard to control his emotions.

Wilson pondered this for a moment. He was shocked. Cameron, another Terry in House's mind? Oh boy, what a tangled web we weave! Wilson didn't know what to say, how to react.....he waited a long time before he said anything.

"Now I understand everything! You don't want anyone else to have her, yet you are scared sh!tless to start anything with her....so, in the meantime, she's to remain untouched in your mind....like an idol on a pedestal....you can't do that to her, House, it's not fair!"

"I know", House said sadly. "But what can I do?"

Both men looked at each other, at a loss for further conversation. This was one puzzle that was going to be impossible to solve.

to be cont'd.


	53. Chapter 53

After a week of not seeing hide nor hair of his brother, House began to relax, somewhat. Of course, he was a living hell to everyone around him, anticipating a return from Fritz. Even after somewhat being contrite with Cameron about teasing her, he returned to the same old antics.

During one of the white board meetings, he huranged and humiliated her, as usual. They were working on an especially puzzling case, and House was getting more and more irritated and frustrated at the lack of good responses from the ducklings.

"Cameron!" House blurted out. "Don't you have anything to contribute?"

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase hesitantly. They didn't meet her gaze, as they stared down at the floor, fidgeting nervously.

"Well?" House persisted, his voice getting louder and more menacing by the minute.

"I- I think we shouldn't rule out MS....after all, the patient's age is about right for the onset....I'd do a PET scan, EEG, and another MRI....."

"If those tests haven't showed anything so far, what makes you think running them again we might see something?" House challenged her. Wilson was standing in the back of the conference room, his arms folded over his chest, and one hand supporting his chin. He shot House a warning look and nodded his head where Cameron was sitting.

"Wilson! Did you say something? Or do you have a tic in your neck?" House boomed.

Wilson blushed lightly but narrowed his eyes at House, shook his head and stomped out of the room. He couldn't stand this mood House was in, even for House, and he hated the way he was treating Cameron. She didn't deserve it.

"Maybe Cameron is right....." Chase contributed timidly.

"What is this, the Dr. Cameron Admiration Society?!" House barked sarcastically. "When you people fail to come up with a decent differential diagnosis, you say the first thing that comes to mind, instead of thinking it through first?"

"Yeah, and if we didn't say anything, he'd call us stupid or mutes or something", Foreman uttered under his breath.

"You say something, Sambo?"

Foreman glared at House. "Look, House, we've been taking your verbal abuse ever since we set foot in this hospital, but I draw the line there! Whatever bug you've got up your arse, deal with it on your own time, not ours!" Foreman got up abruptly and stormed out of the room, with Chase following at his heels. The last thing Chase wanted was to give House a chance to blast him next.

The only one who remained, besides House, was Cameron. It figures. An atom bomb could go off under her chair, and she'd still be sitting there!

Realizing it was just the two of them, House suddenly forgot his anger. He turned his back on Cameron and scribbled furiously on the white board, to avoid confrontation. Cameron cleared her throat nervously, as House turned around finally, and faced her. The two locked eyes for several moments. Cameron was the first to break the stare.

"I-I think I should be going too", she said hurriedly, as she grabbed her writing materials and headed out the door.

"Cameron!" House said suddenly. Cameron shuddered. Why was it that House always chose to say something just as she was leaving a room? Was this part of his routine now? She turned around very slowly to face him, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Never mind", House said softly and shrugged. Cameron raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything. After everything House had said to her, none of it nice, she welcomed the loss of words from him. She bolted for the door before House could change his mind.

********************************************************************

"What the hell is your problem this week, House?" Wilson said to House, as they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

House shrugged and took a bite of his Reuben. "I dunno....I'm been a real arse to everyone, I know, but in the back of my mind, I kept thinking that Fritz was going to come back for another reunion".

"You probably pissed him off enough that he decided to stay away...can't say I blame the guy". House smirked at Wilson and finished his sandwich in one last gulp.

"House!"

House rolled his eyes and inwardly shuddered. The voice of the Wicked Witch. He wasn't safe anywhere anymore.

"Do you mind, Cuddy? After all, I am allowed a lunch hour, aren't I? There's no clinic duty today, so what's the problem?"

Cuddy walked over to House and gave Wilson a "this is private" kind of look. Wilson took his tray and walked off.

"What the hell is up with you? I can tolerate just about anything from you, but now the complaints are coming from your own employees!"

"Oh they're just pissed off at me because they were giving me lame diagnoses during the white board meeting", House said irritably.

Cuddy shook her head. "I met up with Cameron in the bathroom, and she was in tears. House, I think you've gone too far!" Cuddy was standing with her hands on her hips, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Oh, calm down, Party Pants!" Cuddy was not amused. At the mention of her old nickname, her eyes darkened, her nostrils flared, and for a moment, House thought she was going to produce a broomstick at any moment.

"What did she say?" House asked, his voice calming down considerably. Maybe he had gone too far?

"She was so upset, she barely got out a word, all I understood was 'House', so I knew you had to have a hand in it....I swear House, straighten up and fly right, or you're going to lose some very good employees!"

"Did she say as much?" House was now a little worried.

Cuddy nodded her head. "I think she wants to resign, House". Cuddy didn't wait for House to answer, she walked away, leaving House standing there in deep thought.

to be cont'd.


	54. Chapter 54

"I can't take it anymore, Jacob!"

At the mention of his full name, minus the middle name Thomas, Cameron's brother Jake, took that as one of two things: Either Cameron was mad at him (she was mad alright, but not at him) or very upset. He chose the latter.

Cameron had called Jake one weekday evening, when House was at his worst. She could always rely on her big brother to calm her nerves and ease her fears. But Jake was worried he wouldn't be able to calm the storm brewing inside of his sister. Not when the center of the storm was called House.

"Ally, listen to me, he's not all that bad! During the few weeks that I was a patient, he was a real cool old dude. If you can look past the grumpy exterior....."

Cameron interrupted her brother. "You don't understand, Jacob! I've done nothing but that all this time....we even went out to dinner once a long time ago, and he told me the only reason I had any interest in him wasn't because of love....it was because he was damaged. I told him he was wrong, but he may have been right, he IS damaged....BRAIN damaged, that is!"

Jake managed a chuckle. "So you actually went out with him once? You never told me that!"

"There was nothing to tell, I arranged it", Cameron said matter of factly.

"What?! YOU?! Whoa!" Jake couldn't believe his sister had been so assertive.

"Well, I kinda forced him into it....as a prerequisite for my returning to the hospital", Cameron said meekly.

"You mean you actually quit once?" Jake was astonished.

"Yes, when I realized my emotions were getting in the way of performing my job correctly, and that I didn't have any control over my feelings, I thought it best to resign....I even accepted another position at another hospital. House agreed to my suggestion of a 'dinner date', only because he knew I'd come back if he accepted". Cameron sighed heavily when she was finished talking, thinking of that night, so long ago, yet still fresh in her memory. The sting of his words still hurt too.

Jake was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Look, Ally, you want me to talk to him?" he suggested earnestly.

"Are you out of your mind?! That's the last thing I want you to do! House would never let me live it down that I came crying to you about him! Please, whatever you do, don't EVER mention we had this conversation!" Cameron's voice was raised, yet it was cracking.

Jake relented. "Ok, ok! Sheesh! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, I just needed someone to vent to, thanks, Jake".

"So you're going to reassess the situation and stay on at PPTH?"

"I don't know", Cameron sighed wearily again. "I just don't know.....I'm bushed, I'm going to bed, Jake, I'll call you in a few days and let you know what I decided".

Brother and sister said their goodbyes and hung up.

********************************************************************

"I think you should apologize to everyone and start next week off with a clean slate". Cuddy and House _were_ in her office, and Cuddy had just made this suggestion to him.

"Are you nuts? ME? Apologize? I've got a name in this hospital!"

"Yeah, and I know what it is!" Cuddy sneered at him. House had to laugh.

"I mean it, House, the whole team will disperse if you don't get your act together. I don't want this underlying resentment to continue. Is there anything bothering you besides the usual 'I'm a cripple' crapola?" Cuddy watched for House's reply.

"There she goes again! Dr. Joyce Brothers! Fixer upper of those poor lonely hearts! I don't have a relationship, remember? So, there's nothing to get over".

"Exactly, House! Maybe it's because you don't have anyone, that's making you so miserable".

"This conversaton's over", House snapped, as he steadied his cane, and walked out of Cuddy's office without another word.

**********************************************************************

House found himself outside of Cameron's office. She was typing on her laptop and eyeing the screen with a furious pace. 'Wonder if she found the diagnosis?' House thought hopefully, as he continued to watch her for a few moments longer, then popped his head in the doorway. Cameron was so thoroughly engrossed, she didn't see or hear him walk in.

He lightly tapped his cane on top of her desk. Cameron, startled, looked up at House, gasped, and slammed her laptop shut without shutting it off, getting some of her fingers caught before she realized it.

"Owww, damn it!" Cameron exclaimed, as she lifted the top of the computer a bit to retrieve her reddened and swollen fingers.

"Whoa! You obviously were doing something you didn't want me to see, tsk, tsk", House clucked his tongue and wagged a finger at her. On sudden impulse, he reached out for her bruised hand, and inspected it, rubbing a large thumb lightly and tenderly over her fragile, sore fingers. House stared at Cameron for a few moments. She gulped nervously, as she gingerly broke the fingerhold House had on her, and laid her hands on top of her computer, protectively.

"So what is it you don't want me to see? Porn site? Email from a secret admirer? Plotting my death?" House smiled at her sardonically.

"I-I was typing a few thoughts I had from the last meeting", she stammered futilely. House saw right through her. He pushed her hands away from the laptop and opened it. Since she hadn't shut the computer down, the screen was still up, revealing a resume, and cover letter to a hospital in Connecticut.

House quickly scanned the screen and digested this information quickly. He was stunned. Was she really going to leave him? Again? He looked at her, searching her eyes for an explanation. None came by her expression or her words. She looked like a scared rabbit. She swore to herself, at the predicament she was in. Another humiliation scene, and it was her own damned fault! She should have known better than to attempt a resume during working hours! What was she thinking? Or maybe subconsciously, she was thinking....maybe she wanted House to find out?

She smiled at him timidly, unable to say anything, as she removed his hand from the laptop, signed off and closed it down. She put the computer in her briefcase, saw that it was 5:00 p.m. and let out a relieved sigh.

"I-I've got to go", Cameron stammered. But House stood in her way. If she wanted to leave the room, she had to go through him. He stared at her intently, not giving away anything in his facial expression. Cameron was terrified. She didn't know what he was thinking or what he was going to do next!

Surprising her, he limped to the side wordlessly and let her pass. He continued to stand there in her office a long time after she had scurried out.

to be cont'd.


	55. Chapter 55

As several weeks passed, so did House's concern over whether Cameron was leaving or not. His worries were short lived, however, as she marched into his office one slow afternoon at the hospital...

"House? There's something I need to discuss with you", she stated firmly, assertively sitting herself down on the chair opposite his desk.

House picked up his tennis ball and threw it up in the air, caught it and repeated the action several times, to Cameron's consternation.

'He could care less!' she thought to herself angrily. 'I may as well have shown up with two heads, and he wouldn't have batted one eyelash!'

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, House placed the ball gently on his desk, leaned back in his chair and looked at her, as though she had just walked in.

Cameron took that as her cue to continue.

"As I was saying, there's something you need to know. New Haven General may be contacting you about me". There! She said it! She sat up in her chair and waited anxiously for House's response.

"I take it they'll be calling me for a reference, as in, how great an employee you were at PPTH?" He avoided her gaze at this point, lest his concern show.

Cameron nodded. She waited a beat. What was she expecting? For House to tell her to forget it? To plead with her not to quit? She wasn't sure, but she half hoped he would. When he remained silent, she tried to hide her disappointment.

House picked up the tennis ball again and went back to flinging it in the air. Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

House raised an eyebrow and studied her.

"What are you waiting for? For me to tell you not to quit? Or aren't you supposed to be saying you'll stay only if we go out on another dinner date?" He sneered at her, which made Cameron flinch. She felt a lump rising in her throat. Damn him! Did this man not give a damn about anyone but himself? Maybe she had pushed him so far, there was no going back now. Maybe he was calling her bluff?

Cameron lifted her head up indignantly and narrowed her eyes at House. He stared back intently, not giving anything away.

"You don't have to worry, Cameron, when New Haven calls, I will highly recommend you and suggest that they welcome you with open arms!" House hoped that his facade was working. By the look on Cameron's face, he knew it was. She tried to hide her disappointment, but her eyes told a different story. She was obviously hurt and close to tears.

"Very well then, House. That's all I needed to know. It will be a pleasure to be in their employ, if they so decide", she spat out sarcastically, as she turned and walked away.

House leaned back in his chair and smiled. The plan he was hatching had worked perfectly. If only Cameron knew how he really felt, but of course, he couldn't tell her not to leave.

Cuddy decided to stroll by at that moment and caught the shyte eating grin on House's face. Cuddy looked behind her, watching Cameron walking down the hall, then looked back at House.

"What was that all about? And why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

"Cameron unofficially gave me her resignation", House said flatly.

"What?! I really didn't expect this! It's been weeks since you pissed her, and everyone else off, I thought she might have brushed it off". Cuddy shook her head disbelievingly. "Did you ask her to reconsider?" Cuddy asked hopefully.

"Nope", House said simply.

"You could be a real son of a b**ch when you wanna be, you know that, House?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know what the hell you were smiling about, but you've got something up that sleeve of yours and I've a funny feeling I'll know about it sooner or later!" With that, Cuddy walked out, still shaking her head in disbelief.

House's smile turned into a frown. Could he go through with it?

********************************************************************

Several days later, House's office phone rang. He waited until the number showed up on the caller ID. He noticed the area code was different.....it wasn't anywhere in Jersey, wasn't New York, Pennsylvania......by the third ring, House decided he'd better pick up the damned phone.

He waited until the other person spoke first.

"Uh, hello? Is this Dr. Gregory House?" came the male voice from the other end of the line. Very official, important sounding. A light bulb went on in House's mind. Of course! It must be that hospital calling for a reference on Cameron!

House's mind raced, as he pondered several options.

"Hello?" the male voice persisted. "Dr. Gregory House? This is Dr. Charles Bartfield, Head of Diagnostics, at New Haven General".

"Oh, so sorry mate, yes, this is Gregory House". House decided to use his best British accent and laid it on rather thick.

"Yes, as I was saying, this is Dr. Bartfield, and I am calling concering a Dr. Allison Cameron, who recently applied for a position at our hospital".

"Indeed? Well, what would you like to know? Happy to oblige!" House gushed, snickering under his breath.

"Well, I would like to know what you can tell me about how Dr. Cameron conducted herself while in your employ. Do you consider her a reputable doctor? Is she knowledgeable in her field, would you recommend her?"

"I dare say", House babbled. "You may want to reconsider hiring her on, if I may be so bold", House replied dramatically.

"Excuse me, Dr. House? Do you have some reservations about Dr. Cameron? Is there something I should know?" Dr. Bartfield sounded troubled. This wasn't going as he expected it would. Cameron's credentials were excellent, and he couldn't imagine why this Dr. House would have anything bad to say about her.

"Bloody well squeamish, throws up in the loo after every surgery", House rambled on. "She really shouldn't be anywhere near blood and guts.....utterly rubbish". House suppressed a laugh.

"I-I don't understand", Bartfield was sounding more and more flustered and confused. "If she is that incompetent, why is she still employed at your hospital?"

House waited a beat. Holding in his laughter as best he could, he blurted out, "She's got the cutest little bum this side of the pond! Perfect eye candy. A pleasure to behold".

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Bartfield, old chap, are you still there?"

"Um, yes, thank you, Dr. House, nice talking to you". Click.

House hung up the phone and snorted. He hadn't had a good laugh in a long time and had Cameron to thank for that. Too bad she wouldn't see it that way. When she found out what he did, he realized his days may well be numbered. And yet, he was looking forward to the day she did find out.

Satisfied with his performance, House grabbed his cane and headed to Wilson's office. Maybe they could sneak out the hospital early and go to Snooky's Bar for happy hour. Maybe Wilson could forget about how horrible his friend had been to him, especially if House was paying this time!

to be contd.


	56. Chapter 56

House snickered all the home that night. However, his mood darkened as he prepared for bed. For him, that was throwing off his jeans to the floor, pulling off his buttoned shirt, then his tee shirt, leaving only his boxers. He had already ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner and washed it down with a bottle of beer. For dessert, Vicodin with a Chivas chaser. Nutrition be damned!

As he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he frowned. What was he_ doing_, playing games like an adolescent? Why couldn't he just confront Cameron and tell her he was sorry for being a jerk, and convince her to stay? 'Because that would be too easy' he reasoned to himself. 'Besides, that would mean I care for her and she can't know that'. 'Why not?' his inner argumentative voice asked him.

He was nearing 50, and had two relationships. Terry, and much later, Stacy. No marriages, no kids. What did he have? Nothing!

He fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning for several hours.....

*********************************************************************

Cameron arrived home that night, to find her answering machine blinking. She listened to the usual telemarketer calls. She never got on the no-call list, why bother? She was never home most of the time, and telemarketers don't call late at night. She kept her finger near the delete button and automatically deleted each message after hearing one or two words.....she almost deleted the message from Dr. Bartfield.....she cursed herself as she removed her finger as though she'd just touched her hand on the stove, hit the stop button, then replay, and sat down on her bed nervously.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron, this is Dr. Bartfield. I'm sorry that you are not there to hear this message personally, but I've got a hospital to run, and I cannot play phone tag back and forth.

I'm sorry to inform you, but the position at New Haven has been filled. Thank you for your time". Click.

Cameron's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Bartfield's voice was curt and to the point. She remembered talking to him on the phone when she inquired about the position Jake had told her was open and he was so friendly and jovial. Why the big switch?

She sat stunned on her bed for a long time, frowning and wondering what happened to change his mind. Surely that was a line he fed her! He had practically offered her the job over the phone. He had been Jake's specialist, who had found the testicular cancer and they had struck up a friendship. He was also the doctor who held little hope for Jake's recovery. That's when Jake turned to Cameron for help at PPTH.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and heated up last night's dinner in the microwave. She wasn't really all that hungry, especially after getting such unwelcome news, but she had to eat something. She was getting too thin, her friend were telling her, and even House had mentioned something about it.

House! She suddenly dropped her fork on her plate. Of course! He _had_ to have a hand in this! She had asked Cuddy several times if Bartfield had called the hospital, but each time, Cuddy shook her head. She'd put down Cuddy _and_ House as references. If Cuddy missed a call from Bartfield, he could've went down the line and decided to try House! What was she thinking, using him for a reference? Sure, he was her boss, but after all the animousity between them of late, it would've been better for her to just put down Cuddy!

'What a goddamned fool I've been!' Cameron was enraged. She would have normally dissolved in tears by now, and she was surprised at her own reaction. Did she feel a little relief deep down inside? She was furious and happy at House all at the same time! What the hell was going on with her anyway? She really didn't want to leave, yet she wanted House to think she was leaving. She half-hoped the job was already filled when she first spoke to Bartfield.

Yet, she was angry at House for interfering. But, if he hadn't, would she have been disappointed? After all, by doing whatever he did to ruin her chances of getting the position, meant only one thing. That he really didn't want her to go either!

She dumped the contents of her plate in the trash, and put it and the fork in the sink and went to bed. She set her alarm. When she laid down on the bed, her mind was racing, but she was smiling.

Oh yes. House didn't have a clue as to what was in store for him.

to be cont'd.


	57. Chapter 57

House rose earlier than usual. He didn't feel all that bad either, despite all the tossing and turning he did the night before, but when he finally fell asleep, it was sound. He actually hummed and whistled a little bit as he prepared for work. He eagerly anticipated an angry confrontation from Cameron once she figured out that Bartfield no longer was interested in her. He chuckled to himself, as he grabbed his keys and headed for PPTH.

**********************************************************************

Cameron woke early too, but she took her time getting ready for work. She didn't want to arrive too soon, lest House think she was going to bite his head off. She wanted him to think that it didn't bother her at all.

"Where's Cameron?" House barked, as he limped into the lounge. The coffeemaker was not brewing, there was not the smell of fresh coffee permeating the room. He was pissed. Where the hell was she?

Chase and Foreman were sharing the morning newspaper and drinking Starbucks. Seeing that Cameron hadn't arrived to start the coffee up, they'd headed downstairs to the Starbucks kioske by the cafeteria. House noticed the coffee cups and glared at them, banged his fist on the counter by the coffeemaker, and limped out, furious.

When Cameron arrived, she was cool and calm. They held their white board meeting, went over differential diagnoses, the usual. House sneaked several glances at Cameron when he knew she didn't notice, and detected nothing in her facial expressions or demeanor. She acted perfectly fine.

'Maybe Bartfield hasn't said anything yet?' he mused. It had been over a week since he'd spoken to Bartfield, and still nothing from Cameron. He'd even asked Cuddy a few times if she'd heard from him.

Cameron avoided House as much as possible. After lunch, she sought out Cuddy.

"Can I talk with you in private for a few minutes?" Cameron said shyly, as she looked around cautiously.

Cuddy waved her in. "Come on in! If you're worried about House eavesdropping, he's doing clinic duty this afternoon, he won't be back for two more hours". Cameron let out a relieve sigh and took a seat opposite Cuddy.

"I heard from Dr. Bartfield in Connecticut", Cameron stated matter of factly. Cuddy tensed up a bit, and raised her eyebrow.

"And?" she asked hesitantly.

"I didn't get the job", she said flatly.

"Whoa! I would've thought you were a cinch for it! What happened?"

Cameron looked directly into Cuddy's eyes and mouthed, "House".

"House?!" Cuddy repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, House had something to do with it", Cameron said firmly.

"Are-are you sure, Cameron?" Cuddy asked. "I mean, do you have any proof that he may have messed up your chances?"

Cameron nodded her head. "Look, Cuddy, Bartfield almost offered me the job over the phone, but he said he had to do the whole bit and get references and such.....and after that, he suddenly changed his mind....and, he left me a very brief but abrupt message on my answering machine that the job was already filled....what does that sound like to you?"

Cuddy sat back in her chair and pondered this for a moment. House was acting funny and kept asking her if Bartfield had called. Cameron was right, he did do something to screw it up, he probably got to Bartfield before she could!

"I've got a plan worked out, do you think you could help me?" Cameron looked at Cuddy pleadingly.

"Hey, sista's before mista's!" Cuddy chirped. "It's about damned time House got a dose of his own medicine!"

Cameron felt relieved. She half expected Cuddy to refuse...after all, wasn't she all about ethics and morals?

"So what do you have in mind?" Cuddy asked slyly.

They put their heads together and came up with a plan.

**********************************************************************

House was going nuts. He was bursting at the seams. Day upon day went by and nary a word from Cameron. Surely, she must have heard something by now! It was driving him up the wall! Cameron remained the same, no inkling of what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. As a matter of fact, House thought, she was being nice to him, even after he'd been such a jerk that week.

Finally, when House thought he couldn't take it anymore, Cameron appeared at his office. He was staring out the window and didn't hear her come in. He happened to spin around in his chair and was taken aback when he saw her slight frame standing in front of him.

Trying to compose himself, he snarked, "sneaking up on me now, are you? At least I'm not on my laptop looking at porn sites....or writing resumes and cover letters......" he purposefully let his voice trail off.

"Um, House, that's what I need to talk to you about" she purred sweetly.

'Uh oh!' House thought worriedly to himself. 'She's going to kill me, right here in my office! She's being too nice, too calm.......'

Cameron sat down and crossed her legs. House let his eyes travel down the length of her slim legs and back up again. He gulped nervously. Cameron smiled to herself. Revenge is sooo sweet.

"I've accepted the position at New Haven" she announced nonchalantly. "I don't have my letter of resignation typed up yet, I wanted to tell you in person first". Cameron eyed House closely for his reaction.

He was dumbfounded. He blinked and looked at her stupidly. What the hell had gone wrong? Was he losing his touch?

"So-so you're leaving?" House asked dumbly.

"Yes, I am", Cameron stated firmly, head held high. She caught her breath as she waited anxiously for him to respond. 'Say something, you idiot! Say you're sorry, tell me you don't want me to leave!' she screamed at him in her mind. Suddenly she didn't feel so sure of herself anymore. House had a resigned look on his face. Was it acceptance? Why wasn't it disappointment? Cameron was hormonal, of all times, and fought the tears that were trying to cloud her vision.

House just looked at her and said nothing. Cameron swallowed hard. The silence was deafening.

'I've got to get out of here now before I lose it!' Cameron said to herself, as she abruptly got up from her chair.

"Is that it then? Is there anything else you want to tell me?" House was being just as stubborn. He gazed at her intently, expecting her to give in. Nothing.

She shook her head and bid a hasty retreat, as the bitter tears that were threatening to fall, now broke free and spilled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her arm. It was House and somehow, someway, he had caught up with her.....

to be cont'd.


	58. Chapter 58

Cameron didn't need to turn around to know that the hand that held her arm belonged to House. She also didn't need to turn around unless she wanted House to see that she was crying.

Wordlessly, he limped around and grabbed her other arm, while leaning his cane against the wall in the corridor and made her face him. However, she had her face turned away and wouldn't look at him. Steadying himself, he let go of one arm, and cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it slowly so that she was forced to look at him. He stared into her eyes intently.

"You're crying!" said a surprised House.

"No shyte Sherlock!" spat out Cameron.

House stifled a small chuckle. She looked so damned cute when she was angry. Her eyes blazed and her nose and head tilted upwards...._just like Terry._ For an instant, he saw Terry's face in Cameron's: beautiful, young, innocent, naive, trusting.....'STOP!' he yelled to himself. House shook his head to clear the images from his brain.

"You don't really want to leave.....*House almost said 'me'*... _here_" he finally managed to say.

"Yes I do!" Cameron said stubbornly. "You know, it used to be that I couldn't wait to get here in the morning...now I dread it....I hate everything about this job".

"Including me?" House looked at her questioningly. Cameron frowned but said nothing.

"Let me go, House!" Cameron tried to yank free of House's grasp on her one arm, and almost made him topple over her. He let go and grabbed his cane and glared at her for it.

"Fine!" House said evenly. He started to limp away as Cameron watched him go down the corridor and exit the hospital.

Cameron rushed into Cuddy's office. Cuddy was clearing her desk and getting ready to leave for the day. She glanced up, startled, at Cameron, who stopped short, inches away from her desk.

From the look on Cameron's face, Cuddy knew she had spoken to House.

"Well? How'd it go?" Cuddy asked anxiously. "Did he fall for it? I was half expecting him to walk into my office for confirmation".

"He just left, which is why I came in here", Cameron replied.

"I've been thinking, Cuddy, I have decided to really leave after all".

"What?!" Cuddy shouted, glad that most of the staff had already left their shifts. "I don't get it, Cameron! I thought you only wanted to teach House a lesson, I was all prepared to tell him that Bartfield welcomed you with open arms and couldn't wait for you to start".

Cameron smiled. "Isn't it strange how things work out? That's exactly what he said to me!" Cameron sat down and crossed her arms over her chest smugly.

"I don't understand! If House ruined your chances of getting the job....."

"I called Bartfield myself to get the real story", Cameron interrupted. "And he told me exactly what House had told him when he called for the reference...after I explained to him how House was, he apologized profusely for being so curt when he left the turndown message on my machine. He still wants me as part of his team!" Cameron was smiling widely now.

Cuddy sat there, stunned. This had gone all wrong! Had Cameron already made up her mind when she decided to yank House's chain? She shook her head in disbelief.

Hormones raging, Cameron suddenly got depressed. Tears threatened to fall again, and Cuddy noticed this sudden change.

"Cameron, you don't really want to leave us, do you?"

"Oh my God, that's exactly what House said to me!"

"Well, do you?" Cuddy persisted.

Cameron shook her head. "No, I guess not" she said softly. Then, with renewed determination, "I have to!"

Cuddy was eyeing Cameron curiously the whole time. She was frantic when she burst into Cuddy's office, was triumphant when she boasted about getting the job, then practically burst into tears as the realization that she was actually going to leave hit her. What the hell? Then it dawned on Cuddy. How could she have been so blind?

"Cameron, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but you still care for House after all this time and after all he's done, don't you?"

Cameron sat staring at her hands in her lap for a few moments. Sighing heavily, she simply nodded her head and wouldn't look at Cuddy.

Cuddy continued to watch Cameron and got wistful herself. She understood completely how Cameron felt, as she too, had felt the same way a long, long time ago about Gregory House, only to find out that he didn't feel that way about her. Now, it was Cameron's turn to feel let down.

"I know how you feel" Cuddy said compassionately, coming around her desk and patting Cameron on the back gently.

Cameron wiped her eyes and looked at Cuddy dumbfounded.

"I-I don't understand......" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"You know that House and I have, sort of a history?" Cuddy looked at Cameron hesitantly, and when she nodded her head, she continued. "Once a long time ago, I thought I harbored those same feelings for House as you have right now".

"W-what happened?" Cameron stammered, not sure she was ready to hear this. She had a feeling that House and Cuddy shared a past...after all, they were medical students together in Michigan.

"Nothing", Cuddy said flatly. "Not a damned thing! He always evaded issues yet he had a sad, faraway look in his eyes whenever I tried to get past that wall of his".

"You mean he was like that back then too?" Cameron couldn't believe it.

"No one could get any closer than what he would allow", Cuddy said sadly. Then, changing her mood, she looked once again at Cameron. "But that was eons ago, and we're dealing with _you _now....are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Cameron nodded her head furiously up and down. "I have to, Cuddy, it's never gonna work, and if it's not, I can't work next to him either".

"I understand", Cuddy said sadly. Cameron smiled, squeezed Cuddy's hand and said "thank you" and walked out of the room.

to be cont'd.


	59. Chapter 59

"House! You're just the person I want to see!" Cuddy exclaimed as both she and House pulled into their respective parking places simultaneously in the doctors' parking lot.

"What? We're not even inside yet, and already you've found a bone to pick with me?" House grumbled as he removed the key from the ignition and got out of his car.

"I was going to call you last night, but thought it best to talk to you in person", Cuddy said conspiratorily.

"Oh my! Did your vibrator conk out and you discovered you'd run out of batteries?" House snarked.

Cuddy turned three shades of red, then rolled her eyes, exasperated already.

"No really House, this is serious! Do you know that Cameron officially gave me her resignation?"

House looked at her blankly. "Huh?" was all he muttered.

Cuddy nodded her head. "She came to me late in the day, as I was getting ready to leave, and told me she was leaving".

House suddenly turned angry. "She can't quit! She has to tell me first, and give me her resignation letter!"

Cuddy sighed wearily. "House, she said she already told you as much before she came to speak to me, don't play dumb".

"How the hell did she get that job anyway....I thought......" House shut his mouth abruptly.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You thought what?" she asked slyly.

"Nothing!" House muttered.

"Yeah right! I _knew_ you did something underhanded, I see that smirk on your face, and your eye's twitching, you can't fool me!" 

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" House said, as one eye began to twitch nervously.

"I've a confession to make....I was in on a little scheme with Cameron....to let you think she was really going to leave....not knowing that she was really going to leave".

"Oh, that's as clear as mud!" snapped House sarcastically as they made their way through the front door of PPTH.

House followed Cuddy's heels as she headed for her office and threw her briefcase on the chair and removed her suit jacket and threw it on top of the briefcase.

"House do you realize you have pushed away everything and anything that has ever mattered to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", House said stubbornly, not taking a seat, as he leaned on his cane for support. He desperately wished he had wings so he could fly the hell out of the room right now.

"We are going to lose an excellent employee of our team, thanks to your behavior!" Cuddy admonished. "Honestly, House, I don't know how I've managed to stick by you all these years!"

"Come off it, Lise, you've been carrying a torch for me for as long as I can remember". 

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. So he _did_ know she had cared for him at one time!

"Make that 'carried', past tense, I could give a shyte at this point", Cuddy spat back, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"So what's the plan?" House asked, changing the subject and going into mission mode.

"You tell me! You're the cause of her leaving, you figure it out! Now, get out of her and get to work!"

House didn't wait another second. He bolted out of there like a bat out of hell.

********************************************************************

"Jake?"

"Ally! It's about damned time! You were supposed to call me weeks ago with your decision! Is everything okay?" A hint of concern was in Cameron's brother's voice.

"Sorry, Jake, to answer your question, yes and no".

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that yes, I am leaving, but no, I'm not happy about it".

"Then why are you leaving? I thought you and House were an item...what did he do?" Jake asked cautiously. He knew what House was capable of.

Cameron went on to tell Jake the whole story about how House had been so mean to her, how she'd contacted Dr. Bartfield and applied for the job and how House had screwed it up. And she added reluctantly, how her plan to make House think she was leaving backfired, when he remained stoic, and she'd gotten so mad, she'd called Bartfield back to explain what House had done, and now, she had the job.

"So you really are coming out here to Connecticut?! That's great! You can meet Abby!"

"Abby?" Cameron repeated.

"Yeah, she's my main squeeze", Jake gushed.

"Really? You've met someone? That's wonderful, Jake!"

Cameron and Jake spoke about his new found love, and Cameron promised to be in touch with him about when she would be arriving. It was decided that Cameron would stay with Jake for awhile, until she got settled, and then he could help her find her own place.

*********************************************************************

House had gone back to his desk to find a plain white envelope addressed to "Dr. Gregory House....Personal and Confidential". He knew with trepidation that it had to be Cameron's letter of resignation. He ripped open the envelope, scanned through it hungrily, then tossed it into the trash. So she was really going through with it. Damn him, and damn her!

House avoided Cameron like the plague after that. The whole hospital was abuzz with the gossip that Cameron had resigned and the nurses were only too eager to get the latest scoop from Wilson and Chase about it.

Cameron's last week at PPTH finally arrived. She had hoped that House would have expressed his disapproval of her leaving by now. 'Yeah, and maybe even suggest a second dinner date' she joked bitterly to herself. The more House ignored her, the more she felt certain she was doing the right thing.

One evening, she was sorting out her personal belongings, making a pile for that which she was going to throw out, a pile for Goodwill, and what she was taking with her. Outside of personal belongings, she was leaving the furniture with the apartment. She told her landlady about it, that she didn't want to have to hire a moving truck and deal with that expense, so the landlady agreed to buy the furniture from her, so all Cameron had to do was pack up her clothes in boxes and load them in her car. 

Suddenly hungry, she looked inside the fridge. It was almost bare. She didn't bother to go shopping, because she was leaving soon enough anyhow. She decided to go to the all night diner a few blocks away and grabbed her car keys and left the apartment.

Denny's was bustling with the after movie crowd, but Cameron managed to find a tiny table in the back and ordered a sandwich, fries and a coke. She was busy writing the last finishing touches on her acceptance letter that Dr. Bartfield told her to write up as a formality, when a shadow appeared on the paper she was writing on. She glanced up and thought it was House. Almost. But a younger, more physically abled House. His half brother, Fritz.

He smiled down at her as her mouth opened in shock.

"Dr. Cameron, right? Excuse my rudeness, I'm Fritz Von Essen, Gregory House's brother", he said, extending his hand, which she reluctantly shook.

"I thought your last name was Schmitz?" Cameron looked puzzled.

"Yeah, everyone fell for it, even your boss! How could anyone possibly believe I'd have a name like that? I just made it up, I thought it was a funny thing to do at the time".

Cameron wrinkled her nose in distaste and tried to ignore him by going back to her paper.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, as he casually sat down next to her and snapped his fingers for the waitress.

"Yes, I do mind!" Cameron snapped. "I'm writing up an acceptance letter for New Haven General".

Fritz looked shocked. "You're leaving Dr. House? I thought you two were, you know, a twosome".

Cameron laughed bitterly. "I thought so, too, but I was wrong".

Fritz eyed Cameron closely. So his brother DID have a thing for the doctor he thought was a candystriper! He should've known better when he'd ask House if she was available! Fritz couldn't forget House scowl as he had aske about her.

"Look, Cameron, I barely know you, but if I may be so bold as to suggest that if you really want the key to my brother's heart, I think I could give you a few pointers", Fritz said, grinning sardonically at her.

"You barely know House yourself, what could you possibly know about him that could clue me into how he feels?"

"Believe me, House is a man of mystery, he never told you he had a brother, eh?"

Cameron shook her head.

"See what I mean? There's a lot you don't know about him, but if you'll let me, I think I can help you".

"Why would you want to help me?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Because what's a brother for? I hate to see my big brother so miserable, why not help him out for his own good?"

Cameron thought about this. Maybe Fritz did have an angle.

To be cont'd.


	60. Chapter 60

The waitress appeared as Fritz ordered coffee, black, no sugar.

"Would you like anything else, Dr. Cameron?" Fritz asked, as the waitress stood by.

"No thanks, Fritz...and you can call me....Allison".

Fritz grinned. "Nothing for the little lady", he said to the waitress as she handed him the check and Fritz paid for his coffee and Cameron's tab.

"Where are you headed?" Fritz asked.

"I'm going home" Cameron said indifferently, as she walked towards her car.

"Wait a minute!" Fritz said hurriedly. "My car's right behind yours, why don't I follow you back to your place and have a nightcap and we can discuss our plans about Dr. House", he suggested.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at Fritz and thought about it. She normally would never have invited a complete stranger into her home, but he _was_ House's half brother, what harm could it cause? It might even do her good to make House jealous, because somehow, she had a funny feeling House would find out about it.

Reluctantly, Cameron said, "why not?" shrugged her shoulders and told Fritz to follow behind her.

Cameron's fears began to ease, as Fritz entered her apartment and sat down modestly at her kitchen table. He hadn't been brazen enough to plop down in front of her sofa, as she'd expected, so maybe he was somewhat alright.

"Nightcap?" Cameron suggested, taking out a bottle of Drambui from the kitchen cabinet. She took out two small glasses and poured some for herself and Fritz, as they began hatching their plan.

********************************************************************

House was miserable. He didn't want Cameron to leave, but what the hell was he going to do? Beg her to stay? Grovel at her feet? Take her out to dinner again and buy her another lame corsage? That wasn't his style....it didn't work then, and it wouldn't work now.

But as he was thinking this, he had already left his apartment into the cool night air, and strolled around the neighborhood, subconsciously stopping at a florist that was just about to close. Impulsively, he barged through the door.

"Sorry bud, but we're closed".

"Oh yeah?" House snarked. "If you were closed, I wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation with you, would I?" He glared at the man.

The man shrugged and asked House what he wanted. House pointed to some red roses, twelve in all, and the florist wrapped it up for him. House picked up a card as an afterthought, then decided the hell with it, he'd deliver them himself. He had thought about getting Cameron something for a going away present, but was at a loss as to what to get her. What woman didn't love flowers?

House took out his credit card, paid for the bouquet, and left. He walked to his car, laid the flowers down gently on the passenger seat, and limped around to the driver's side, got in and started driving. To Cameron's place.

to be cont'd.


	61. Chapter 61

As House drove to Cameron's, he reached under the driver's seat and fumbled around for his whisky flask. Nothing like a couple of belts to calm his nerves. Yet, what was he nervous about? He was only bringing her flowers as a going away gift, nothing else. 'Yeah, right!' his inner voice yelled at him. As he looked around for a parking place, he noticed two shadowy figures from the light emitting from one of her apartment windows.

'What the hell, she's got company?' he thought to himself, then figured it wasn't all that unusual, since she was leaving very soon, she was probably running around frantically packing things and most likely invited a gal pal over to help with the process. He thought better of going to her place, then thought maybe it would ease his discomfort if she did have company, this way, he could present her with the flowers, make a little small talk, and be on his way.

*******************************************************************

"My brother must be crazy to give up a chance for a sweet young thing like you", Frtiz said, as he slammed his glass down after swallowing his fifth Drambui. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt sloppily and started to leer at Cameron. Cameron was sitting across from him, as they were still seated at the kitchen table. A vase filled with assorted flowers that were starting to wilt stood between them, partially blocking their faces, so Cameron didn't really notice how ugly Fritz' face had become the more he drank and the more he thought about how alluring Cameron was.

Noticing that Cameron wasn't reciprocating, he moved the vase out of the way, so that she had a clear view of him ogling her up and down. She averted her eyes, nervously darting to and fro, at anything in the kitchen that she could focus on to avoid his lusty gaze. She was suddenly caught off guard as Fritz abruptly got up from the table, and pulled her to a standing position and embraced her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cameron snapped.

"I'm sampling my big brother's goods, after all, if you want him so badly, I have to let him know just how good you are, if you catch my drift!"

"You're disgusting!" Cameron spat out. "Get your hands off me right now!" Cameron squirmed her way out of his grasp and started to run. But Fritz was quicker, even though he had consumed a lot of liquor. He grabbed her and pinned her to the kitchen wall and put a clammy hand over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream. It was then she noticed the vase on the table. If she was real careful and slick, she could easily manage to grab it with one hand free and crash it over the jerk's skull.

**********************************************************************

As House neared the few steps leading up to Cameron's apartment, he suddenly heard a muffled scream followed by the sound of glass shattering.

'What the f*ck's going on?' he thought to himself. He stumbled up the stairs, having consumed the whole flask and feeling pretty mellow himself, when he heard a distinct , familiar voice. And it was screaming. He prayed it wasn't coming from Cameron's apartment, but as he reached the vestibule to the building, he heard her scream again and knew it was her.

With adrenalin pumping through every fiber of his being, he managed a quick limp/run until he was in front of Cameron's door. He banged on it forcefully.

"Cameron? It's House! What's going on, are you alright? Open the goddamned door!" he yelled. After a beat, he almost broke the door down himself, when Cameron flung it open. House took one look at her and knew something horrible had happened. He noticed the left side of her face was bruised and there was blood oozing down the corner of her mouth. Her vest was half torn off her body, and the blouse beneath it was ripped open as well. She followed his gaze and tried to cover herself modestly.

A vision of Cuddy, crumpled on the ground that cold night in Michigan flashed through his brain. His eyes darkened and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"What the hell happened here, Cameron?" House said furiously, as his eyes scanned the hallway of her apartment. Cameron pointed to the kitchen. House followed Cameron into the kitchen, carefully stepping over broken glass from the vase Cameron had grabbed, and noticed a man laying face down, out cold.

House looked at Cameron puzzled. Boyfriend? What the hell? His face looked pained. Cameron read his mind and quickly explained.

"House! It's Fritz, your brother! He met up with me at Denny's, I was having a sandwich and writing out a draft of my acceptance letter, when he approached me out of nowhere! We talked for a few minutes, and he followed me home in his car. We had a few drinks, and then he attacked me....." Cameron let her voice trail off, as she broke down and sobbed.

But House didn't reach out to comfort her. He wanted to know what the hell his halfwit brother was doing with Cameron and why she let him into the apartment.

"Cameron, were you having an affair with this a**hole?" Cameron shook her head furiously.

"Are you kidding? The bas***d tried to come onto me, I knocked him out with a vase that was on the table!" Cameron was shivering uncontrollably as she continued to sob in hiccupped gasps. Cameron suddenly swerved, losing her balance. House limped over and caught her, helping her to the living room and making her sit on the sofa.

"House, it was all my fault! He said he was going to help me win you over, and I knew deep down inside that wasn't possible, so I figured I'd try to make you jealous!"

"And you believed this snake?" House was incredulous. Cameron was naive, but not _that_ naive.

"I don't know what I was thinking", Cameron said between sobs.

"Cameron, did he.......?"

"No, but if I hadn't had that vase, who knows what he might have done!"

Both of them turned toward the kitchen, as they heard a groan coming from the tiled floor.

"You stay there!" House warned.

House grabbed his cane and limped back to the kitchen, avoiding the broken pieces of the vase scattered everywhere. Fritz attempted to scramble to his feet into a sitting position when House nailed him back to the floor and held his cane sideways under his neck. Fritz started to gag and sputter.

"I should kill your a** right here and now, you sneaky, conniving motherf**ker!" House growled through clenched teeth.

"Greg?" Fritz looked dazed as he tried to come to.

"That's _Doctor_ House to you, you son of a b**ch!" House snarled.

Looking at Cameron sitting on the sofa, House instructed her to call the authorities.

"No, House! I don't want any of this on record....I'm leaving soon, and I can't have the stress of a trial or whatever to deal with....I've got to go to Connecticut!"

At the mention of moving, House flinched. She did have a point, but Fritz had to learn a lesson. House eased up on the pressure he was applying with the cane to Fritz' neck, and let him get up on his own and slouch into a chair. House grabbed another chair and sat down right in front of Fritz' face and eyed him dangerously.

"You are to leave this state! I don't want to see hide nor hair of you or your nasty a**. I've got connections in this town, and if I see you again, or hear of any other shyte you may pull with someone else, you may as well start picking out your casket and funeral home!" House's eyes clouded over with fury. Fritz gulped hard and realized he'd better get the hell out of Dodge, fast.

"Thanks, Greg, I'm glad you're letting me go!" Fritz said, relieved. "I don't know what got into me! Probably too many drinks!" Fritz started to relax and let out a chuckle when he felt a cold blow across his face. House had hooked a left one as hard as he could, knocking Fritz out, again. He fell to the floor, as House grabbed his cell and punched out "911".

Cameron's mouth fell open in shock. House flashed her a crooked smile. "You didn't think I was going to let the bas***d get away with it, did you?"

*********************************************************************

The police came and House talked to them for a while, as the paramedics loaded Fritz' battered body onto a stretcher. House instructed them not to take him to PPTH. The two paramedics exchanged puzzled looks, then glanced back at House.

"Uh, we can't do that, sir", one of them replied. "We have to take the victim to the nearest hospital always...in an emergency".

"I'm not sir, I'm a Doctor, and this jerk was my brother......here's a fifty dollar bill, take his a** down to the city hospital on Main and Elm, I don't want him at my hospital!" House scowled. The cop shrugged as he looked at the paramedics and said nothing as they took the money hesitantly and left. Cameron refused medical treatment, the cop finished his report and everyone left.

House turned to Cameron, who had gone back into the living room, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Got anything strong to drink in this joint?" House yelled from the kitchen, as he eyed the Drambui and crinkled his nose in disgust at the sweet liquor.

"Kitchen cabinet, to the left of the sink", Cameron yelled back from the living room. House found an unopened bottle of Johnny Walker Red, found two clean glasses and poured each glass to the top. With the adrenaline still pumping, he somehow managed to limp from the kitchen to the living room, with two full glasses of booze and his cane.

Cameron was feeling dizzy again, and laid down on the sofa. House tried to bend down on one knee and groaned silently. He tried to wipe the now dried blood from Cameron's mouth gently with his own thumb. He touched her bruised cheek gently and stroked it. She winced and let out a gasp.

House sat down on a chair beside the sofa and downed the drink in one swig. Cameron refused her drink, so House downed hers too. Feeling guilty, he went back into the kitchen and found a towel and wet it, then poured another glass for Cameron and walked back to her. He applied the damp towel to her lip and made her drink the liquor. House went back again into the kitchen, cursing silently under his breath, and decided to just grab the Johnny Walker and brought it back into the living room where he proceeded to drink half of the bottle himself.

Cameron had started to doze off. House fished out his Vicodin bottle and commanded Cameron to take one. "If you fall asleep now, you'll wake up hurting like hell.....here take one of these now". Cameron did as she was told, and bravely picked up her glass which still had a little booze in it, and washed the Vicodin down with it.

************************************************************************

Cameron felt no pain shortly after taking the Vicodin, but suddenly felt wide awake. She glanced over at House, who was slumped on the chair beside her, with his head to one side, almost reaching his shoulder. He was drunk, and was snoring softly. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Cameron chose this moment to go into the bedroom and change out of her ripped clothes. She grabbed her pj's and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and washed her hair. She scrubbed her body and hair furiously, as though subconsciously trying to wash out the memory of what had happened to her, and what had almost happened to her.

She left the bathroom in her pj's and a towel wrapped around her head. She went back into the bedroom and towel dried her hair and looked at her face in the mirror. She reached up with one hand and lightly touched her bruised cheek and grimaced. How the hell was she going to finish out her days at PPTH with this shiner, which by the looks of it, would still be showing by the time she started her new job. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she wiped them away, and went back onto the sofa to check on House.

She stood over him as he slept on the chair and smiled down at him. 'He saved my life. I can't believe it, he actually almost killed Fritz over me!' she thought to herself. She still couldn't believe it had happened. Where did House get that kind of strength when he could barely manage to walk himself? She was tempted to reach out and smooth the fly away hair that fell down onto his forehead. Bravely, she decided to do it, and when she did, House stirred but didn't awaken. He started to mumble again in his sleep, but this time, Cameron could make out what he was saying.

"Cameron, Terry, why did you leave me? Please don't leave me!" House groaned and snored again.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock. Terry! He mentioned Terry again, just like he did that time she caught him asleep in his office. But she was confused. He had also called out her name as well! What was this connection she had to Terry? Who was Terry and what part did she play in House's life?

Cameron kneeled down in front of House and started talking to him, even though she knew he was asleep.

"Greg, I have to leave! You never wanted me, you've given me so many hints, I was blind and in denial! What a fool I've been! You saved my life and for that I will be forever thankful, but I have to go. I can't work close to you, knowing I will never be anything but your employee. Greg, I do love you, and that is why I must leave you!" Tears ran down Cameron's cheeks as she faced what she thought to be the truth.

Cameron was so miserable, she hadn't noticed that House had stopped snoring. She put her head on his lap, still kneeling and sobbed into it. House reached out to touch her head, but his arm felt like a ton of bricks. So he just watched her sob. And strangely, he smiled to himself.

to be cont'd.


	62. Chapter 62

House awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He opened one eye, groaned and closed it. He was in pain, but for a change, it wasn't his leg. He opened his eyes again and glanced down at his hand. It was bruised and swollen. He recalled the events of the night before and smiled smugly as he thought of his fist crashing into Fritz' face. He glanced at the sofa where he'd last remembered seeing Cameron, but she wasn't there. He'd had a weird dream. In the dream, he was calling out to Terry, not to leave him, when Terry's face suddenly became Cameron's and she was sobbing at his knees, telling him she loved him but had to leave.

'What the f**k?' House grumbled to himself. The dream was still vivid in his mind. He could've sworn he was sitting in Cameron's chair right here at the apartment, with her professing her love for him as she sobbed in his lap. He rubbed his eyes, and ran a good hand through his hair. Then he grabbed his cane and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Cameron placing two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. It was then he noticed the roses he had brought over the night before, sitting in an empty bottle of Johnny Walker Red.

Cameron saw him staring at the odd vase, and giggled.

"I knew that bottle would come in handy one day", she joked sarcastically as House let out a little chuckle. Cameron's face softened as she turned to look at House.

"I never got the chance to thank you for the beautiful roses", she said shyly.

"Well, we were too busy attending to other matters for you to remember something like that....and, you're welcome", he added softly.

"House! Your hand!" Cameron gasped, as she noticed the bruised and swollen hand. At the same time, House lifted a hand and cupped her chin and turned her face sideways to look at her equally bruised cheek, which had turned ugly shades of black, blue and yellow.

"That rat really gave you a mouse", House said angrily, as he let go of her chin slowly. "This is gonna look great when we get to the hospital this morning....me, with a swollen hand, and you with a swollen face....they're gonna think I slugged ya!" House had to snicker at the scenario. What would the others say when they showed up for work? He smiled at the idea of everyone gossiping about it.

Cameron frowned as she too, thought of the scenario. "Maybe I shouldn't go in?"

"You only have two days left at PPTH", House said flatly, suddenly feeling depressed at the mention of her leaving. House thought again of his dream. Cameron saying she loved him and had to go. Cameron was having similar thoughts, but unaware that House had been awake and had heard her profession. Both were awkwardly quiet as each were engrossed in their own confused perceptions.

House stole a glance at Cameron. Surely, if it weren't a dream, she'd be acting a bit differently towards him? A bit more caring, a wistful look in her eyes? Nope. There was no hint of what she had told him the night before. She acted the same. Cameron looked at House for any hint in change of behavior as well. He sure didn't act any differently either. And he certainly was not asking her not to leave!

Breaking the silence, Cameron said with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I couldn't offer you anything more than coffee for breakfast....you see, my fridge is almost empty, what with the packing and moving and all". House winced at the mention of her moving. He looked at Cameron but saw no sign of disappointment or regret in her eyes, just contrition for only being able to serve him coffee!

"I guess I'd better leave for the hospital", House blurted out, at a loss for anything else to say, and getting more morose by the minute.

"House, are you sure you don't want me to put some ice on that?" House shook his head. "Nah, actually, it may do me some good...at least it will take my mind off the pain in my leg for awhile", he snarked bitterly.

He grabbed his cane and slowed limped toward the door. Looking back at Cameron, with his hand on the doorknob, he looked at her, then at her bruised cheek.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he said gently. Cameron nodded. "Yeah, you go on ahead", she said, not trying to sound disappointed, "I'll wait a little bit and leave after you....are you going to tell the others?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything to Cuddy the minute I get there, and she can tell the others, I don't feel like going into a big explanation every time I bump into someone", he said, as he opened the door and limped away.

*********************************************************************

"What in the name of God happened to you?" Cuddy exclaimed, as House limped into her office. She had just gotten in, and had set her briefcase down on her desk, as she looked in horror at House's swollen hand. House proceeded to explain the events of the night before. Cuddy listened to the whole sordid details and shook her head the whole time.

"I would've never known your brother would turn like that...thank God you showed up at Cameron's place when you did!"

House nodded. "Yeah, I gave the ba****d a pretty good shiner himself. Just don't go overboard when you see Cameron's face", he admonished. Just then, Cameron stepped in and smiled weakly at Cuddy.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy shrieked, unable to contain herself.

House rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "I just told you not to make a big deal ouf of this, and there you go, reacting, like you always do!" House spat out, as he limped out of her office. But before he did, he stopped to stare at Cameron. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She smiled timidly and mouthed a "thank you". What was it he saw in her eyes momentarily? A flash of gratuity? Tenderness? Dare he say it, love? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, firmly trying to convince himself it was all in his head.

**********************************************************************

The rest of the week passed by quicker than House would have wanted. Cameron's last day finally arrived. Cuddy had a small spread in the employee lounge, and the place was decorated with an arrangement of flowers and gifts on one of the tables. Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy stood around as they watched Cameron open all the gifts she got from everyone. There was a Beanie Baby teddy bear dressed up as a doctor, a gift from Chase. Wilson and Foreman had gone in on a new stethoscope for Cameron, as the one she had, had broken. Cuddy gave her a framed photo of all the ducklings, including herself and House in the photo, taken shortly after they were all hired. Cameron stared at the photo. She was standing right next to House and in a rare display, he'd laid a hand on her shoulder for the pose, with the other hand grasping his cane. She swallowed hard and tried to fight back tears. Cuddy was already turning on the waterworks, as the others shuffled their feet and stood around uncomfortably.

Cameron looked up from the photo and scanned the room. House was not among them. She wasn't surprised, yet she was disappointed. How could he be absent on her last day? She might never see him again! The thought hit her like a bolt of lightening and she shed silent tears, as each of them took their turns embracing her and wishing her luck. Cameron reluctantly left the lounge to retrieve her purse and a few knick knacks from her office.

As she walked in the room, House was sitting at her desk, staring dumbly at the floor, twirling his cane. She froze, startled at his presence, and cleared her throat nervously.

He looked up at her and tried hide the sadness on his face and in his voice.

"So this is it?" he said simply.

"Yes, I guess it is", Cameron replied softly, her voice cracking.

"You take care of yourself, kid", House said, averting his eyes to avoid looking at her, as a lump formed in his throat. Impulsively, she walked around the desk, leaned down and kissed House on the cheek. Shocked, he stood up, not knowing what else to do, and Cameron threw her arms around him. He stiffened, then hugged her carelessly, then pulled away suddenly, and started to walk away.

"House!" Cameron yelled out. He turned around and looked at her sadly.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears and she fought hard not to break down in front of him.

"You....take....care....too", she said, her voice cracking, as House slowly limped away.

to be cont'd.


	63. Chapter 63

House headed for Wilson's office. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Wilson had not yet left for the day. Yet, Wilson was staring out the window of his office, his back facing House. He lifted his arm, and seemed to be wiping at his face. House realized he was crying.

"Ahem!"

Wilson turned around, his eyes red and wet. He braced himself for what would certainly be a wise a** remark from House, but none came. He relaxed somewhat, and gave House a weak smile.

"Wanna get hammered?" House suggested.

Wilson broke out in a grin. "I thought you'd never ask! What a day this has been, eh?"

House nodded and sighed wearily. He was hoping to get shyte faced so he wouldn't have to think about what had happened today. It would all come back to him in the morning, but tonight, he felt like a night out with his best friend.

Each of them sat opposite each other at a small table at Snooky's bar, nursing their drinks and engrossed in their own thoughts. Finally, Wilson spoke first.

"I can't understand how you could just let her leave like that!" Wilson blurted out angrily.

House looked at him and blinked stupidly. "What the hell did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to tell her what a mistake she was making by leaving!"

House shrugged. "She was hell bent on leaving, Wilson, nothing I could've said or done would've prevented that". House sighed sadly. Wilson narrowed his eyes at House and raised a brow, staring at his friend intently. His actions belied his words. Obviously, House was just as upset as Wilson was at Cameron's departure.

"It's better this way", House said through tight lips. He slammed his empty glass down and signalled the bartender for doubles.

"House, do you think we should?" Wilson asked tentatively, eyeing both his and House's empty glasses.

"Why the hell not?' House snarled. "What else have we got to do? We'd both end up going home to empty houses". Wilson flinched, but he had to admit House was right. Julie had left and gone to her mother's. They'd separated some time ago, but neither budged on filing for a divorce.

"I still say you could've done something, anything, and gotten her to stay!" Wilson persisted, as he swigged down the double the bartender had just brought over to them. House shrugged again, and gulped down his double as well, and ordered two more.

*********************************************************************

Cameron had one hand on the wheel, while the other one wiped away the tears. It was daunting, to say the least, the tears were coming fast and furious and clouded her vision of the road ahead of her. With several boxes in the back seat of her car, she was finally on her way to a new job....a new life. She had mixed emotions...she eagerly anticipated seeing her brother again, and meeting his new girlfriend, Abby, yet deep down, she did regret and resent leaving PPTH and everything that she held dear to herself...including House. 

Damn him! She was too proud to admit to him that she didn't want to leave, yet he didn't indicate anything to her to convince her to stay! So, what was the point? If he cared at all about her, he would've stopped her, simple as that. She had to face that sad truth. But it only made her cry harder and she finally had to pull off the highway for a few moments to compose herself.

***********************************************************************

"House, neither of us is in shape to drive home", Wilson hiccupped.

"So what?" House slurred. He raised his hand to signal for two more doubles, but Wilson grabbed it mid air and placed it back down by the table. House went to raise it again, and Wilson jerked his head around and shook his head to the bartender, indicating to him that they were done drinking.

Wilson pulled out his wallet but House laid a hand down on top on it.

"My turn, buddy, you've paid enough times...after all, it's my fault she left, and we wouldn't be here, stoned out of our minds if that fact weren't true", Wlson sat there, stunned. House paying?! What was the world coming to? House must really feel like shyte if he offered to pay!

House let out a burp, and swerved a little as he tried to get up, grabbing his cane for support.

"House, let's get a cab", Wilson suggested.

"I'm not leaving my car here in front of a bar, the hubcaps and Lord knows what else, will be gone by the morning!" House exclaimed.

"I'm not as bad as you are, I'll drive", Wilson decided, as he grabbed House's car keys. He drove House home. They sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Well, Wonder Boy, how the hell are you going to get home? Why didn't you drive to the hospital and pick up your car?"

"Because, Bat Man, you wouldn't have a car to get to work in the morning". House nodded.

"Wanna stay at my joint tonight?" House asked impulsively. He didn't really want company, but he didn't want to be alone either. Wilson nodded silently as they made their way into House's apartment.

*********************************************************************

Cameron looked down at the small piece of paper where she had written the directions to Jake's apartment. She'd prepared him for how she would look by calling him the night before and telling him what had happened with Fritz. When she finally pulled up in front of Jake's condominium, he was already downstairs, outside, waiting for her by the curb. She'd called him from her cell phone when she got off the last exit and told him she'd be there in a few minutes.

"Sis! Oh my God, look at your face!" he exclaimed as he hugged Cameron. Not only was her face still bruised, but her eyes were red and puffy from crying during the whole trip.

Cameron managed a weak smile and noticed a pretty young woman, with shoulder length, curly red hair and blue/green eyes. The woman smiled at her shyly.

"How stupid of me! Ally, this is my _fiance_, Abby!"

Cameron looked at the girl's hand and noticed a shiny bauble on her ring finger.

"You're engaged? How wonderful!" Cameron exclaimed as she forgot the sadness she had recently felt, to hug Abby warmly.

"She's such a knockout!" Cameron gushed, as Abby's cheeks flushed.

"Let's worry about the boxes and everything later. You look like you could use a drink, and maybe something in that little stomach of yours...I swear, Ally, if you get any thinner, you're gonna disappear into thin air!" he chastised.

"Stuff it, bro!" she said kiddingly, as they piled into Jake's car and headed for the nearest restaurant.

**********************************************************************

House had laid down flat on his bed when they got home. But he couldn't sleep. Not only because of everything that had happened, but his friend was inside his bathroom, brushing his teeth and gargling loudly.

House rolled his eyes and shouted to Wilson, "For chrissakes, Wilson, can you stop that racket?" Wilson came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, mouth full of toothpaste, "wha's wrong wit you?" he mumbled, as he stuck the brush in his mouth and furiously brushed.

House threw a pillow at Wilson and knocked the brush out of his hand where it fell to the floor. "Jesus, House, what is your problem?"

House muttered something under his breath and grabbed another pillow that was on his bed and put it over his head. Popping his head out, he told Wilson where extra pillows and blankets were, and told him to sleep on the couch.

"And, close my goddamned door! I don't want to hear you farting or snoring or whatever else you do during the night!" House snarked, as Wilson rolled his eyes and closed the door to House's bedroom.

Oh, what a night.....

to be cont'd.


	64. Chapter 64

House opened one eye cautiously, then the other. He had a slight hangover, amazing, since he and Wilson had consumed several double Scotch's between them. He sat up in bed and swung his legs around and grabbed his cane. But before he came to a standing position, he sniffed the air. Something smelled delicious! Pancakes? But they had a distinct, sweet, yet nutty aroma.

He limped past the living room into the kitchen, where he found Wilson busily fixing pancakes, coffee brewer already brewing.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Wilson greeted House. House just mumbled an incoherent "morning" and sat down at the kitchen table. He ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel like shyte too", Wilson sympathized. House glared at him. "I'm not hungover! What you see is a man who's been tormented half the night by a roaring freight train!" Wilson smiled at House sheepishly.

"Well, I _did_ close your door!" Wilson reminded him.

"If my room was padded with soundproofing, there's no way I wasn't gonna hear your damned snoring and sputtering all night....especially when you stopped suddenly, and I was half hanging off the edge of my bed, wondering if you dropped dead from sleep apnea....and then you would start up again", House replied irritably.

"Well, this should make you feel better", Wilson said reassuringly, as he laid a plate of hot pancakes in front of House.

"By the way, all that nitpicking about who was gonna drive who's car? Did it not dawn on you that it was the end of the week....Cameron's last day....and that today is Saturday?" At the mention of Cameron's name, House winced. Why did Wilson have to remind him? He pushed the plate away.

Wilson looked crushed. "You mean you ain't gonna eat my macadamia nut pancakes? I took the liberty of going to the grocery store and buying coffee and pancake mix, because you had nothing in your fridge, and you're not going to have any?"

"Not before I take a couple of these", House said, shaking out a few Vicodin, "and washing it down with a cup of java first". House limped to the coffee maker, poured himself a mug, and popped the Vicodin in his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Wilson shook his head in disbelief. "How you manage to swallow those horse pills dry is amazing! Maybe you should be in the Guiness Book!"

"And maybe you should be in the Guiness Book too!" House snarled. Wilson looked at him, puzzled.

"For being the most annoying ba****d walking the face of the earth!" Wilson smirked, as he sat down with a stack of pancakes himself and they ate in silence.

********************************************************************

Jake, Cameron and Abby had gone to a little French bistro. Jake ordered a bottle of champagne and asked for three toast glasses. He poured champagne for his two favorite girls, then one for himself, and the three of them happily clinked their glasses together. Cameron picked at her food when it arrived. Jake and Abby exchanged worried looks, but kept silent about it.

When the dinner was done, they drove Abby back to her place, and returned to Jake's condo. Jake helped Cameron carry the large boxes she had containing her clothes and personal possessions.

"This is a great place!" Cameron gushed, as she walked into the condo and glanced around. It was mostly furnished in contemporary, yet manly furnishings, but the rooms were big and bright. To her relief, Jake had two bedrooms. Jake read her mind and nodded in the general direction of the bedroom that she would occupy. It had a full sized bed, and a dresser and nightstand. Sliding doors opened to a small terrace with a wonderful view of the back of the unit, which looked like the Enchanted Forest. There were several large trees, a volleyball court complete with sand, and an inground pool.

Cameron felt strangely content. 'Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all' she mused, as she took in the breathtaking view of the backyard as Jake came in behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're hear, Ally" he whispered softly, as he kissed the top of her head. "What do you think of Abby?" he asked eagerly.

"She's great, Jake, and so pretty! I think we'll get along just fine!" Jake was glad she approved. He wanted his sister's transition to go as smoothly as possible. Heaven knows she'd already been through enough.

*********************************************************************

House had driven Wilson back to the PPTH parking lot to retrieve his car.

"Thanks", Wilson mumbled awkwardly as House smirked. Wilson started to walk towards his car, when he turned around and looked back at House.

"Are you gonna be okay this weekend alone?"

House nodded his head and waved him off. Then he started his car and raced out of there. Wilson shook his head and slowly got into his car and drove home.

*********************************************************************

By Sunday morning, House was going stir crazy. On impulse, he dressed quickly, grabbed his car keys and his trusty whiskey flask, made sure he had his Vicodin with him, and bolted out the door. He got into his car and started driving, with no intent of going anywhere in particular. He felt strange, as though someone else were driving the car, as he suddenly realized he had been driving for over an hour, and when he finally stopped the car, he was in front of St. Raymond's Cemetary!

'What the hell?' House muttered to himself in surprise. Lucy had told House a long time ago where Terry was buried, but he had never shown up for the funeral or the burial afterwards. He was shocked that he knew how to get to the cemetary, as he'd never been there before!

House grabbed his cane and headed for the main building inside the entrance. A small, elderly bespeckled man asked if he needed assistance.

"I'd like to know where a Terry Autry is buried", he mumbled somewhat uneasily. The man took out a map of the cemetary, then entered something on the computer and told House, "St. Joseph's Section, third row down on the left". House snatched the map where the man had circled the exact area with a red marker and reluctantly started walking towards Terry's grave.

House patted the pocket of his jacket, to make sure his flask and Vicodin vial were there. If he was going to visit Terry's grave, he'd need added reassurance. He finally came across the tombstone. It read: "Terry Autry" with the dates of her birth and death. A little prayer was etched below the dates and some small writing he couldn't understand until he got up close, bent down and peered at it. His eyes widened and his eyes filled with tears as he read the small inscription:

"Greg's Goddess".

House swallowed hard. How the hell??? Then he remembered. While Lucy had emptied out Terry's old dorm room, she'd found several love letters that House had written to her sister. When Lucy offered them up to House, he refused, not able to bear ever having to see or read them again. Lucy must have read them. Almost every letter had been addressed to his "goddess"!

House took out his Vicodin and flask. He shook out four pills, and washed it down with the whiskey from the flask. Feeling lightheaded after a while, he slumped down slowly until he was sitting at Terry's tombstone, with his head against the cold marble stone. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he blinked several times, not believing what he was seeing. There was Terry, standing before a white light, holding what appeared to be a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She was smiling angelically at him.

House gulped loudly and rubbed his eyes, trying to shut out this vision he was sure he was hallucinating. But when he stopped rubbing and focused again, Terry was still standing there!

"I must be going nuts!" House muttered to himself, as he reached for the flask, but it was empty. So was the Vicodin bottle! 'Holy Shyte, I must have overdosed, I must be seeing things!' House screamed to himself. But Terry began to speak, causing House to start shivering and looking frantically for a way to escape.

"Greg, please don't be afraid! Look at our son...isn't he beautiful?" Terry stooped down so that House could get a peek at his newborn son. He nodded silently, as his head spun and he held onto the tombstone to steady himself.

"Greg, I'm sorry I had to leave you. You were so happy! We were so happy! And it makes me sad to see how your life has turned out. Don't cry for me, darling, I am happy where I am, and with your son".

"I don't want you there, I want you here, with me, why did you leave me?" House shouted, as several visitors, turned sharply to look at him sympathetically. The blackness overtook him and House closed his eyes, thankful for it.

to be cont'd.


	65. Chapter 65

Someone was shaking House by the shoulders. Or was he shaking from seeing Terry and the baby son of theirs? He mumbled something incoherent, then opened his eyes to form two tiny slits, to see the elderly man from the cemetary shaking his shoulders furiously, as a small crowd gathered, hovering over him.

House overhead someone whispering, "Look! He's got a flask! He musta really tied one on!" The crowd snickered lightly and murmured among themselves.

"Terry? Where's Terry?!" House muttered, as he tried to get up, with the help of a few pairs of strong arms from the crowd. Seeing that he was somewhat okay, most of the crowd dispersed, except for the old proprietor and a young woman, who seemed to be in her mid to late 30s.

"Are you okay, sir?" the elderly man named Jones asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay", House growled. The young woman standing beside Jones smiled down at House. "It's alright, Mister, I'm an RN, I think he'll be able to stay among the living now!" she joked. The elderly man shrugged, shook his head sympathetically and shuffled away.

House leaned an arm on Terry's gravestone as the other arm clutched his cane, which had been leaning on the stone.

"How rude of me!" the young woman blurted out. She offered her hand to House saying, "I'm Lynette Atkins, and you are?"

"House, Greg House", he grumbled, awkwardly shaking the woman's small, delicate hand. House intentionally left out the 'doctor' part. In the shape he was in, the last thing he was going to do was admit to this stranger that he was a renowned doctor of a teaching hospital!

"I understand how you feel, losing a loved one...it'll get better in time", the woman said softly. House looked at her. She was petite, slim, and had a stylish bob in a pretty strawberry blonde shade that stopped right above her shoulders, with wispy bangs and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"My fiance left me over 20 years ago!" House snapped. "It most certainly does _not_ get better with time!" Lynette's eyes widened in surprise. From her experience dealing with grief, she would have bet this grumpy old man had just lost and buried his wife! She shook her head sadly.

"I lost my husband in the Gulf War....that was some time ago, and at least for me, it did get a little better....but I also lost a child....a baby......my husband never knew her and neither did I...she died of complications due to severe disabilities she was born with....she went in a few hours". Lynette's eyes shone with tears, as she took on a wistful farway look. When she turned to look at House again, he was staring intently into those green eyes. Something about her, he didn't know what, forced him to pour out the whole story of him and Terry, and how she had died, and later on he had found out she was carrying their baby.

Lynette looked at him long and hard for a long time after House finished explaining. "Seems we've got a lot in common", she murmured. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Look, Greg, there's a diner about a half mile down the road once you pass the cemetary. Why don't I drive you there and we can chat over a cup of coffee? I can drive you back here to retrieve your car...you did drive here, didn't you?"

House nodded. "Ok. But I'll follow you out of here. Once was enough....I don't want to have to come back here again...maybe not for a long time". Lynette looked at him, puzzled.

Impulsively, House blurted out, "did you see a young woman with long, dark hair carrying a baby boy in a blue blanket?" He looked at Lynette anxiously for confirmation.

"Why, n-no", Lynette stammered. She thought it was strange that he would describe someone who fit the image of his fiance, Terry, that he'd just told her about.

House blinked and cocked his head to one side, deep in thought. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Forget it, never mind". Lynette helped him to his car. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I've been through worse than this", House lied. He felt for the empty flask and Vicodin vial that he had retrieved and put back into his jacket pocket. Lynette drove away, as House got into his car, and sat there for a moment, hands trembling, as he took the wheel.

He most definitely hadn't been through something worse than this....at least, as far as getting drunk or stoned was concerned. House was worried. Had he gone too far with the booze and the drugs? He'd mixed them before, too many times to count, why would he have become so disoriented now? He shook his head, as he concentrated on the road, following Lynette's car ahead.

*****************************************************************

They sat and talked for two hours. Running out of things to say, House finally decided it was time to go home. Was there a hint of disappointment in Lynette's eyes? He couldn't tell. Shyte, he couldn't tell anything anymore. After all, hadn't he just thought he'd seen Terry and their baby? How could he be sure of anything anymore!!

Lynette took out a pen and scribbled her name and phone number on a paper napkin she pulled from the dispenser on the table.

"Here's my number", she gushed, pushing the paper into House's hand. "If you ever feel alone, or want to talk again, please think of me". She looked down shyly. House nodded and stuck the paper into his jacket pocket.

"Take care", Lynette said sadly, as House watched her leave the diner. He sat back down at the table where they'd just told their life stories to each other. It amazed him that he could be completely open with a stranger. He'd known Cuddy for years, and always clammed up when she probed too deep. Even with Wilson, House had kept a lot of his demons bottled up, except for the one time Wilson caught him crying and vulnerable and he had told him about Terry.

He took the piece of paper with Lynette's phone number out of his pocket and stared at it. He crumpled it up and threw it down on the table, in an attempt to rid himself of it. But as he got up and paid for the five coffee's they'd each shared, he went back to the table and retrieved the crinkled paper and shoved it back into his jacket pocket.

to be cont'd.


	66. Chapter 66

_The first day without Allison Cameron was hard on everyone. House arrived, miserable as ever, and still a little shakey from his graveside experience. He barged over to the coffeebrewer, poured himself a cup, then looked around frantically for sugar, pulling out this drawer, and that cabinet, leaving them open, as he searched all over the place. Exasperated, he grumbled loudly, "Where the hell is Cameron? Where did she hide the sugar?"_

_Wilson and Foreman had just walked in and froze, exchanging worried looks. Chase was looking for an excuse to get out of there, and as he turned on his heels to do so, House barked at him._

_"Chase! Find me some damned sugar, will ya?" He sneered at Chase, but only to cover up the embarrassment he felt after asking where Cameron was. Chase rolled his eyes, as Wilson and Foreman looked on sympathetically._

_"House, they're right here!" Chase said impatiently, pulling out another drawer stacked with Sweet and Low, Equal and packets of regular sugar. House muttered to himself as he piled several packets up on the counter, and ripped one open for himself, and tapped it angrily in his coffee. He limped out without saying another word._

_"Look, guys, we are going to have to skate on thin ice for awhile", Wilson warned._

_"A while?" Foreman repeated. "If this is any indication of how House is going to act now that Cameron's gone, I may be next!" Foreman spat out angrily._

_Cuddy had walked in just as House brushed past her angrily._

_"What's with him?" she said to the others, nodding her head in the general direction House was headed._

_"Cuddy, I think we've got a serious problem", Wilson admitted. "It's obvious House is very uspet over Cameron's leaving, could you maybe give us a few pointers as to how to respond to this behavior?" Cuddy sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips, thinking deeply._

_"I don't know what to say to you all", she began, "except do the best you can, and if it gets totally out of hand, let me know and I'll talk to him", Cuddy said in a not so reassuring tone. The others shuffled out reluctantly._

_**********************************************************************_

_Cameron arrived at New Haven General, butterflies in her stomach. She was both nervous and excited all at the same time. She was headed to Dr. Bartfield's office. He'd told her to show up there first, and he would introduce her to everyone at their meeting._

_Cameron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as she tentatively knocked on Bartfield's door._

_"Come in! Come in! Why, you must be Dr. Cameron!" When she nodded, Dr. Bartfield thrust out his hand enthusiastically, as Cameron held out hers, shyly._

_"Sit down, sit down!" Bartfield boomed, as Cameron timidly took a chair opposite him. She stifled a giggle. Did this man repeat everything twice?_

_Cameron looked at her watch. Bartfield had told her she'd be introduced to everyone when she got there at 8:00 a.m. It was almost 8:30 now, and after listening to Bartfield go on about this department and that department, she fidgeted in her chair uneasily._

_Bartfield suddened stopped talking and took on a serious tone. "Dr. Cameron, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there's been a slight change of assignments", he muttered, looking at Cameron apologetically._

_Cameron swallowed hard. "I-I don't know what you mean. Is the position not available anymore?" Cameron was suddenly furious. After all she'd gone through, leaving PPTH, the move, leaving House, was this man going to tell her she didn't get the job after all?"_

_Sensing her discomfort, Barfield told her reassuringly, "Oh no, no (there goes the repeating again)...it's just that instead of being on the Diagnostics Team, a position suddenly became vacant in our Neonatal Unit...we desperately need someone to head up that department as soon as possible.....another doctor left kind of...abruptly"._

_Cameron looked at Dr. Bartfield in disbelief. This wasn't at all what she'd planned! And of all places, in charge of the infants! Every day, she'd be looking at daily reminders of what she had lost!_

_"I-I don't know what to say, this is certainly a shock", Cameron stammered._

_Bartfield leaned on the desk and took one of Cameron's hands. "I know, dear", he said patronizingly. "But I'm going to offer you a package that will blow your mind. Since this isn't what you expected, I am going to offer you 10 thou a year more, plus a reserved parking place (big deal, she'd had that at PPTH!) and a sizable share of our stock option plan, AND a car allowance....pick out the car of your dreams, and bring me the sales agreement and I will pay you whatever it costs to keep it!"_

_Dr. Bartfield sat back in his chair smugly. Surely Cameron couldn't pass up an offer like this!_

_"Welll, that is very generous of you.....I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try it out", Cameron said hesitantly._

_"Good! Good! That's my girl!" Cameron winced at 'my girl'...who was this guy, her father? House was one thing, but at least he didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. She eyed Bartfield curiously._

_"So, is it a deal then?" Bartfield said, without repeating himself for once._

_"Sure, why not?" Cameron managed a weak smile._

_"Good! Good! (there he goes again!) Then I will show you around personally myself!"_

_Bartfield got up abruptly from his desk, and took Cameron arm in arm out of his office to meet everyone. Cameron smirked but didn't pull her arm away._

_**********************************************************************_

_House calmed down somewhat after his chance meeting with Lynette. Who'd ever heard of meeting someone in a cemetary, of all places? She had told him she was an RN, but she never said what hospital. And she didn't seem to recognize him. Not that he was a celebrity, but he was pretty well known infamously, around the medical profession. His guess was that she must be a private care nurse or work at some nursing home, and not in a hospital. He shrugged. What was he doing thinking about her? He certainly wasn't attracted to her in that way, even though she was very pretty and had a good figure. The attraction, he reasoned, was that she listened without judging, and nodded her head in understanding and compassion as he spoke. Could it be possible that he'd found another friend besides Wilson, who just happened to be female, like Cuddy? She wasn't as inquisitive as Cuddy always was, she seemed to be happy with whatever House said, and if he didn't respond to something, she didn't ask or press further. He liked that._

_Everyone else around PPTH noticed it too. Cuddy was glad, she hated confronting him for every little thing, especially now that Cameron had left and they were all treading lightly. She was so relieved he had mellowed somewhat, that it never occurred to her that maybe something was up._

_But Wilson knew. He caught up with House after their usual white board meeting. House was even limping faster, if that were possible, and Wilson had to break out in a brisk walk to catch up with him._

_"Hey, House!" House kept on walking...or limping....fast._

_"House, will you slow down, for chrissakes! What's up with you? Are you taking speed now?"_

_House stopped in his tracks, as Wilson was taken by surprise and bumped right into House._

_"You guys are something else, you b**ch when I'm crabby, and you b**ch when I'm not yelling....what is __your_ problem?" House snarked.

They were approaching House's office now.

Wilson persisted. "House, we all know you, especially ME. Something's up, and I wanna know!" Wilson then raised a thick eyebrow at House, as House sat down behind his desk and started reading some emails. 'Damn it, where's Cameron when I need her?' he groaned to himself. Cameron was always so good about checking his mail, both snail and cyber, making the coffee and knowing where the hell the sugar was. The thought of her made him wince. He really did miss her, but he sighed helplessly. There was nothing he could do. She was gone and he'd just have to grit his teeth and bear it.

"House? Did you just hear me?" Wilson looked at House, puzzled. He'd been asking questions and making comments jokingly, and House was lost in a trance for a few minutes. 

"Huh? What did you say?" House looked at Wilson dumbly.

"Ok, now I _know_ something's up, you haven't heard a word I've said for the last 5 minutes!" Wilson folded his arms across his chest and waited anxiously for House's reply.

"For chrissakes, Wilson! You remind me of an old yenta...doesn't surprise me, after all, you _are_ Jewish, you know!" House snarked. But Wilson didn't hint that he was upset and he didn't even roll his eyes or sigh. This time, House raised his eyebrow.

"I'm waiting!" Wilson said impatiently.

"What? There's nothing to tell". House shrugged and tried to concentrate on his emails again.

Wilson gave House a mischievious smile. "Uh huh. Yeah right, and I've got a bridge in New York City that's for sale". House wasn't saying anything, but damned if Wilson wouldn't find out sooner or later.

He left House's office without another inquiry. When he was sure he had gone, House opened his front desk drawer and took out a little crinkled piece of paper. The one that Lynette had scribbled her name and phone number on. It had found a new place...instead of House's jacket pocket, it now took up residence in his desk drawer.

House eyed the scribbling for awhile and started to punch out Lynette's number on his cell phone. Before it connected, House hung up quickly. He was good at that. He managed to hang up before the caller ID could register his number.

He shoved the paper way in the back of his desk drawer and slammed it shut. What the hell was Wilson bugging him for? Was he acting that differently? He certainly wasn't going around whistling or humming, as though he'd gotten laid, so what was the big deal? He shrugged it off and closed the laptop. He glanced at his watch...'hmm, almost time for_ General Hospital_. May as well go find a hiding place to watch Jason leave Madison', he chuckled to himself.

*********************************************************************

Cameron rubbed her left arm, and tried to bring the circulation back to it. Finally, after taking Cameron around the various departments of New Haven General, he'd finally let go of his grasp on her arm. Cameron had cringed inwardly, as he paraded her around like she was his arm candy. Something about him did not set right with her, but damned if she could put her finger on it. He seemed gregarious, yet eccentric, loud but not too obnoxious. And touchy feely!!! The repeating of every word did not bother her as much as these others things now did.

She was walking back to her office when she spotted an older lady, not old, just older than herself, around 50ish, blonde, hairlighted hair, slim build but very buxom. She looked up from her computer and smiled at Cameron. Cameron returned the smile.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron! I guess us transcriptionists aren't as important as the doctors are", Hermione sniffed, as she held out her hand, and Cameron shook it. "I'm Hermione Jones, matriarch of the bunch", she said beaming, glancing over at the other gals at their workstations.

"This is the medical transcriptionist pool", Hermoine said, as she waved a hand over the small department, as the other gals nodded and smiled openly. "Us peons can work here all our lives, and never get introduced to anyone but the janitor, drug supply salesmen, or the electrician!" she joked. "I've been here forever, mostly working for Dr. Bartfield, you'd think I would rate up there somewhere".

Cameron smiled at this woman. She was bright, articulate, funny, and seemed to warm to Cameron instantly. She wanted to know as much about Dr. Bartfield as she dared, and something told her that she'd hear plenty from Hermione, but now was not the time to ask her. There would be plenty of time for that.

"Nice to meet you all", Cameron laughed, looking at Hermione, who let out a chuckle herself at her quip. "I'd better go see about getting my office ready, I'll see you all again soon", Cameron said, as she nodded her head goodbye to the others, and they did the same.

"Dr. Cameron, maybe we can have lunch in the cafeteria some day this week, or the next, if you're not too terribly busy?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Cameron said with a smile, to the nice lady. At least if Bartfield gave her the creeps, she somehow knew that she'd made a friend in Hermione.

to be cont'd.


	67. Chapter 67

_Wilson gently pushed aside the sliding glass door to the balcony outside, that connected his and House's office. The same balcony where they usually had their deepest conversations....the same balcony where House had tearfully spilled the beans to Wilson about Terry...._

_"There you are!" Wilson announced, trying to sound cheerful. He walked slowly with trepidation, as House continued to lean on the ledge of the balcony, staring straight ahead. His friend joined him alongside, and stared out as well._

_"I went to Terry's grave", House said flatly. Wilson waited a beat as he digested this statement._

_House turned halfway to see Wilson's reaction. Wilson stared ahead. Inwardly, he was surprised, but he wanted to play it cool in front of House. This was a touchy subject and he didn't want to push any further than House would allow._

_"I even saw her!" House said, challenging Wilson. Now, Wilson turned and looked at House curiously._

_"What do you mean 'you saw her'? Did she come to you in a dream?"_

_House shook his head. "Nope. Saw her holding our son in a blanket at the cemetary", House said nonchalantly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world._

_"House, are you okay? Are you sure the booze and Vike's aren't making you hallucinate?" Wilson eyed his friend closely. House's jaw stiffened and he pursed his lips stubbornly._

_"I don't know....I just know she was there and she told me not to mourn her, that she was safe with our son and that she was sad the way my life turned out"._

_"She's right, you know", Wilson admitted, giving House a half smile._

_"Oh, so now you're going to humor me?" House flashed angry darts from his eyes at Wilson._

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, House, if I say you're nuts, you get pissed, if I go along with it, you get pissed, how the hell am I supposed to react when you say something like that? Especially you! You have no faith in anything but your work and your puzzles figuring out what's wrong with your patients...but the unknown? Frankly, I'm surprised you would even mention that you 'saw' anyone!"_

_House looked at his friend sadly. He was too world weary to snark back at him._

_"I met someone", he said suddenly._

_"What? Oh, yeah, you just told me that!" Wilson said, referring to Terry._

_"No, I mean I met someone at the gravesite, a young woman who'd also lost a husband in the Gulf War....we went and had coffee and she gave me her phone number"._

_"No shyte? Just from a chance meeting like that?" Wilson was befuddled._

_"What a place to meet, huh? I called her but hung up before the phone could ring....I didn't have enough nerve to actually speak to her again"._

_"House.....are you telling me you might want to date this woman? So soon after Cameron's left? I really thought you two were going to get together at some point"._

_House let out a sigh. "Yeah, well, you thought wrong", he snapped, suddenly angry, more at himself than at Wilson for reminding him of Cameron._

_Just then, Cuddy appeared, hands on hips. "I might have known! You two conspiring to get out of work? I'd expect that from you, House, but now you've got Wilson slacking off?"_

_Before they could remark, Cuddy gasped softly and put a hand to her stomach._

_House and Wilson exchanged quizzical looks._

_"You okay, Cuddy?" Wilson asked, a hint of concern in his voice._

_House snarked, "She's probably having a __mittelschmirtz_ moment!"

But the humor was lost on everyone, when Cuddy collapsed to the ground, and hit her head on the concrete floor of the balcony.

"Jesus, House, what the hell happened to her?" Wilson exclaimed.

"I don't know", House said hurriedly, as he instructed Wilson to attend to Cuddy as he limped his way back inside the office, out to the corridors, sans cane, and yelled for help.

"Nurse! Page the head of ob/gyn, and get a gurney in here, STAT!"

House rushed back, amazingly pumped with adrenalin since he didn't use his cane, and came back to Cuddy and Wilson. 

"House...." Wilson started to say, as House glanced downward, watching Cuddy's light gray skirt turn a crimson red.

"She's hemorraging!" House shouted as he ran back inside.

"For God's sake, where the hell is everyone?" House paged Foreman and Chase for backup, as two attendants finally arrived with the gurney, and rushed Cuddy to ER, with Wilson trailing behind them. House grabbed his cane and followed them.

*********************************************************************

"How was your first day?" Jake said to Cameron, as she arrived home. Cameron sighed, and plopped her purse down on the sofa.

"Bad already?" Jake asked sympathetically.

"I'm in charge of the NICU unit", she stated evenly.

"What?! I thought you were part of the diagnostic team! Isn't that what Bartfield hired you for?" Just then Abby sauntered out of the kitchen, as the condo filled with the delicious scent of something Italian.

"Hey Allison, is everything okay?" Cameron nodded. "Well, I'm just disappointed, that's all"

"I think working with infants can be very rewarding", she reassured Cameron, who stepped out of her heels and started to rub them.

"Bartfield said a doctor left without notice, so he put me in as head of the department, but I'm not so sure I'm up for the job", Cameron said hesitantly.

Jake knew that Cameron had to be thinking of the baby she lost after her husband died. Coming over to her and placing a arm around her he whispered, "Ally, you can do this! You may get inspired after all!" Cameron looked at her brother gratefully. He was always so encouraging.

"Something smells delicious!" Cameron blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Homemade lasagna", Abby said proudly. "Come on, everything's ready. They all headed to what was to be the best Italian dinner any of them had ever had.

*********************************************************************

House paced up and down. The ob/gyn and surgeon had arrived, but wouldn't let House and the others inside the ER. Too many cooks spoil the brew, as they say. House twirled his cane and paced back and forth, as Wilson, Foreman and Chase exchanged worried looks.

Finally, the door burst open, as Dr. Miller took off his mask and gloves to talk to them.

"Well?" House asked anxiously.

"We did a D&C, she miscarried and she's lost a lot of blood....."

"WHAT?!" House shouted incredulously. Wilson grabbed House's arm comfortingly, but House shook it off.

"That's impossible!" House persisted. The ob/gyn and surgeon looked at each other, then at House. The ob/gyn looked miffed.

"Dr. House, I am an obstetrician, I should know whether or not a patient has miscarried!"

"That's impossible!" House blurted out again.

"Why is that impossible?" Wilson asked innocently. "After all, she was wanting to get pregnant by in vitro!"

House bit his lip. He'd promised Cuddy at one time that he wouldn't tell anyone about what they were doing. He then remembered that Cameron had once walked in on them one time when he was giving Cuddy her next round of fertility shots.....

"She stopped getting the injections! She told me she was giving up!"

"Maybe she was already pregnant and didn't know it", the ob/gyn reasoned reassuringly.

"How is she?" House asked hesitantly.

"As I said, she's lost a lot of blood....and, she's in a coma".

*********************************************************************

Cameron's first week at New Haven General passed by uneventfully. She was glad, in a way. She wasn't prepared for a baby dying on her, not now anyway, and rather enjoyed peeking in at the nursery, watching the newborns cooing and their proud parents smiling down at them broadly. She was however, saddened by the many preemies in the NICU, especially those born to crack addicted moms. They were no bigger than rodents and squirmed and struggled to breath. She had to admit, they were very feisty, despite their being so tiny.

She arrived home at Jake's place to find Abby had already gotten home herself, with Jake no where in sight.

Cameron scanned the living room for her brother.

"He's gone", Abby said, a sly smile creeping up on her face.

"Huh?" Cameron said, a little startled.

"Didn't your brother tell you that he had a little sidetrip? Business....he'll be gone all weekend...it'll give us time to get to know each other....you know, break out the chardonnay and watch chick flicks and order takeout food?"

Cameron broke out in a wide grin, as she removed her white jacket, took off her high heels, and sat down on the sofa to rub her tired ankles. "That sounds wonderful, we really do need to get to know each other better. After all, we're gonna be sister in laws!"

Abby called the local Chinese restaurant, placed her order, then brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses and poured drinks for each of them.

Cameron sipped her wine. "Ahh, this is so good...I'm so glad you thought of this, Abby! I've got a feeling the two of us are going to become good buddies!" Abby sipped her wine as well, and nodded her agreement. Cameron got up, and perused the DVD collection in the entertainment center.

"Ohhh, 'Beaches'......I've never seen that one!" Cameron exclaimed, as she popped open the cover and inserted it into the DVD player.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Does it have to be a sappy one? There's so many others, like 'Thelma and Louise'....this one's so corny!"

Cameron glanced at Abby. "You sound just like Hou...." she stopped suddenly.

"Who the hell's Hou?" Abby said laughing. She knew exactly who Cameron meant. Jake had told her all about Greg House and how he'd saved his life with a new chemo drug. She didn't want to betray her brother's trust however. Indeed, she knew a lot about House....and Cameron's feelings for him.

"Sorry...got carried away there for a minute", Cameron said sheepishly. "I was going to say Dr. House....he was my boss at the old place...he's the doctor that saved your fiance's life....didn't Jake tell you about him?" Cameron eyed Abby curiously.

"Sure, he mentioned him a few times. Says he's the most irascible son of a b**ch this side of the Atlantic!" Abby said knowingly.

"Yes, but he's a genius and is able to solve every case!" Cameron said stubbornly.

Abby watched Cameron closely. It was obvious she still wasn't over House, there was a certain gleam in her eye when she mentioned his name. But, Abby was wise beyond her years, and tactfully kept quiet. There'd be plenty of opportunity to have some girl talk, especially since Abby was almost a member of the family.

********************************************************************

House, the surgeon, and the ob/gyn were behind closed doors, examining Cuddy's brain scans.

"Here, you see?" indicated Dr. Miller. "She must have sustained a fall when she passed out, therefore causing a serious concussion. That, coupled with the fact that she was losing a lot of blood from the miscarriage, caused the coma".

House glanced away from the x ray machine on the wall. He limped slowly back to the conference table and sat down, sighing heavily.

"So what now?" House asked helplessly, turning to Drs. Miller and McCarty for guidance.

Dr. Miller inhaled deeply and let his cheeks blow out the air in a dramatic way. "Well, we can ease the pressure off the brain IF it starts to swell....in the meantime, we'll just have to wait and see, and keep watching her for any signs of swelling....we've already given her several transfusions of blood....the counts should be rising shortly."

McCarty looked at House sympathetically. "Go home, get some rest....I know that you and Cuddy are colleagues and work together closely....there's nothing we can do now but wait....she'll need someone to be strong for her!"

House banged his cane on the mahogany conference table. The other two doctors flinched at the movement.

"The hell I am! She was always there for me, I'm not leaving this Godforesaken place until she wakes up, looks me in the eye and calls me a bas***d, like she usually does!" House bellowed, as he limped out of the conference room, leaving the two doctors to shrug their shoulders.

House sat down on a chair next to Cuddy's bedside. She was in a private room in the ICU ward. Somehow, seeing her lying there, surrounded by breathing machines, heart machines, and all the other equipment necessary for someone in her condition, made her look frail and tiny. And helpless. Which is exactly the way House felt now.

"Damn it!" House groaned. "You were there for me, you took care of me, and I can't do a damned thing to help you!" House's eyes got moist, as he quickly wiped his hand over his eyes before the tears could fall.

He leaned over and took one of her tiny hands in his. "Lise", his voice cracked, "you gotta get better....who else is going to cuss me out and put me in my place?" Now, House let the tears fall. He let go of her hand, and leaned back on the chair, causing it to touch the wall behind him, with the front legs of it in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out forcefully. 

Never did House feel any helpless than he did right now. His mind raced, his cane twirled, as he thought about exactly what had happened. He remembered she'd hit her head as she collapsed on the balcony floor, but other than that, and miscarrying the baby, what other missing piece of the puzzle was there?

Wilson appeared at the doorway, and decided not to walk in. He watched House agonize, as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest. House saw a shadow on the wall and knew he was not alone. He turned around slowly and looked up at Wilson, too weary to say anything. Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder.

"It's okay, House, she'll wake up, don't worry....she took a bad blow to the head, plus she lost the baby....."

House interrupted his friend. "I know all that! I'm just trying to figure out the rest of the puzzle!" House shouted.

Wilson looked at his friend. He didn't know how to comfort him. This was the first time he'd ever seen House look so completely beaten, able to help strangers, but not his long time friend, Cuddy. He could only imagine the depth of House's frustration. Wilson walked out without saying a word, leaving House alone with his thoughts. This may be the one time House would not be able to solve the puzzle.

to be cont'd.


	68. Chapter 68

_Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, the days turned into a week, as Cuddy remained in a coma. House was near the point of insanity. He was sure Cuddy would have woken up by now. He harassed Drs. Miller and McCarty unmercifully, until they got so fed up with him, they almost changed the locks to their offices._

_"You can't tell me there's nothing we can do!" bellowed a belligerent House one afternoon, as he stood banging his cane on the desk of Dr. Miller, with Dr. McCarty looking on._

_"House", Miller began patiently, "I know how you feel, we all do", he said, waving a hand towards McCarty, who gave House a sympathetic look. "We're doing all we can; you know as well as we do, there's no rules to being in a coma"._

_"But she's got brain activity! She's got REM, I know she's able to dream, think, why the hell isn't she waking up?" House snapped._

_Miller let out a weary sigh. "We've been over this over a dozen times, House, you're close to Cuddy, we understand that, but you've got to think objectively...if this were any other patient, you wouldn't be standing here arguing with me...you'd be telling the patient's family that you were doing all you could, that we would just have to wait...."_

_"Bullshyte!" House interrupted abruptly. "I'd be researching, going on the internet, consulting with the best damned guys in the country to find an answer!_

_"We have been doing that, Dr. House", McCarty chimed in. House looked at him dumbly. He stood there thinking, and slowly limped out of the office, leaving the two doctors to exhange puzzled looks._

_House walked into Cuddy's room. He heard her steady breathing, he watched her chest go up and down. They'd removed the oxygen tubing, she was able to breathe on her own for the last four days. House got hopeful, thinking it was only a matter of hours before she opened those soulful blue eyes. But, he was perplexed when she hadn't. And more frustrated than ever._

_He sat beside Cuddy and held her hand once again. "Lise, I know you can hear me! You need to stop this shyte and wake up now! I'll do clinic duty 12 hours a day if you would only look at me!" Tears threaten to fall as House continued to talk to Cuddy and plead with her to wake up._

_Wilson walked in silently, and stood by Cuddy's bedside, watching House. House looked up wearily at Wilson, the tears about to fall, and gave Wilson a look that almost made him want to cry. He put a hand on House's shoulder to comfort him._

_"House, I've been thinking.....don't you think we ought to let Cameron know the situation?" Wilson waited for House's reply with baited breath._

_"What?" House said glumly. "Why? She's in Connecticut, she just started a new job, why should we call her and get her upset?" House could not know what Wilson had meant by this._

_"House", Wilson began again. "What if for some reason, Cuddy doesn't wake up...don't you think Cameron would want to be informed of her condition?"_

_House looked at Wilson stupidly. "Of course she's going to wake up! Wilson, what are you saying?" The pained look on House's face made Wilson wish he'd never brought up the subject._

_"Well?" House prompted._

_"I just think she would want to know what's going on", Wilson lied. He'd been thinking what if Cuddy died or took a turn for the worse? Cameron would be furious at the team for not letting her know anything. He made a mental note to call Cameron by the end of the week, if things didn't improve._

_********************************************************************_

_Cameron started her second week at New Haven General. She began to fall into a comfortable stride, as long as she didn't have to confront Dr. Bartfield. The man was so overburdening. If she passed him in one of the corridors, he would hug her and peck her on the cheek as though he were an old uncle or her father. It was very unnnerving and most unprofessional. But Cameron bit her tongue and went along with it. Of course, if he ever made a wrong move.....she'd throttle him and leave._

_It was lunchtime, and Cameron pushed her tray through the assembly line cafeteria. She was trying to decide on what salad she wanted. Finally, she picked a cobb salad. The friendly cafeteria cashier asked her, "Is that all, Dr. Cameron?" when a male voice behind Cameron piped up, "Put hers and mine on one check, Rosie". Cameron turned around to see a tall, sandy haired man with blue eyes and a dark tan, which contrasted sharply with his white doctor coat. She eyed his badge. It said "Lance Nichols, MD"._

_"Dr. Nichols? I don't believe we've met" Cameron said politely, as she shook Dr. Nichols' hand. He also eyed her badge. "Dr. Cameron? Head of NICU? I've heard so much about you, I can't believe that Dr. Bartfield hasn't introduced us yet"._

_Cameron smiled warmly, as he took out a few bills and paid the cashier. They took their trays and headed to a table nearby. _

_"You didn't have to do that", Cameron said, referring to Lance paying for her lunch._

_"No problem at all, I'm just glad we got to meet finally". Cameron and Lance locked eyes and smiled at each other._

_"I work in the pediatric department", Lance Nichols said. "I still can't comprehend how we've never met....the NICU unit is down at the other end of the hall from my department...we're on the same floor!"_

_Cameron thought a moment and judging from the good looks of this doctor, she could only come to one conclusion. Bartfield had not introduced her to Nichols intentionally. He was probably jealous! Cameron frowned._

_"Anything the matter?" Lance said, raising an eyebrow, as he chewed on his corned beef on rye sandwich._

_"I find it odd myself....Dr. Bartfield made a point of parading me around to every nook and cranny in the whole hospital". Lance eyed her closely and chuckled._

_"He probably wants you all to himself, the old fart", Lance mused. He could understand why, in a crazy sort of way. Cameron was beautiful and Bartfield could be difficult. If anything came along that threatened him, he'd avoid it like the plague._

_"He's weird, I don't like him", Cameron sniffed, as she ate a forkful of her salad._

_"Good for you!" Lance said proudly._

_"How do you figure?" Cameron asked, surprised._

_"Because all the other ingenues that have ever worked for him were stupid and gullible. They let Bartfield walk all over them. The man's got more money than God...he practically built this hospital"._

_Cameron panicked. If this Bartfield was that well to do, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. She would have to tread lightly if she wanted to stay out of his way and keep her job at the same time._

_"Thanks for the heads up. I almost thought it was all in my mind", Cameron said gratefully._

_"That's where you're wrong", Lance advised. "It's all in __his_ mind". They finished their lunch and Lance said he would stop by the NICU unit later. Cameron smiled to herself. So far, she had made a friend in Hermione Jones, Bartfield's medical secretary. Now, she could add Lance Nichols to the slowly growing list.

***********************************************************************

Later in the week, Wilson decided to hell with what House thought and called Cameron. Cameron was surprised but pleased that he had called. She made sure when she mentioned House, that she sounded as casual as she could.

"He's okay, Allison, still miserable as always, but that's not the reason why I called", Wilson said carefully.

"Oh?" Cameron said innocently.

"Cuddy's in a coma", Wilson blurted out.

"What?!" Cameron shouted into the phone. "What happened?!"

Wilson went on to explain the circumstances leading up to her coma. Cameron listened and shook her head disbelievingly. Poor Cuddy! She was trying so hard to have a child, only to have something like this happen!

"How's House taking it?' Cameron asked cautiously.

"Not too good", was Wilson's response. "Cameron, do you think you could could down this weekend? I'm afraid if things don't change soon, it's gonna get worse......" Wilson let his voice trail off. Somehow, he just couldn't get himself to say that Cuddy could possibly die.

"Is she going to die?!" Cameron said, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Allison, I really don't know...none of us do....which is driving House bonkers".

Cameron's mind raced wildly. Of course it wouldn't be too much trouble to drive from Connecticut to Jersey for a weekend.

"I'll try to make it this weekend...but James?"

"Yeah, Allison?"

"Don't tell House I'm coming"

"Okay, I won't", Wilson promised.

They spoke a few more minutes and hung up. Cameron sat by the phone a long time after she'd hung up. Jake sauntered into the room, and saw Cameron's ashen face.

"Everything ok, sis?" he inquired casually, as he plopped down on the sofa. Abby was taking a shower, getting ready for bed.

"I have to go to PPTH this weekend" Cameron said flatly.

"What??? You're leaving Connecticut?" Jake asked, shocked.

Cameron shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that, Jake. I just got off the phone with James Wilson. Dr. Lisa Cuddy's in a coma....and they don't know if she's going to make it".

************************************************************************

Wilson didn't tell House he had called Cameron. After all, why upset him? He didn't even know for sure if Cameron would take a trip. At least he felt better about telling her. This way, if anything drastic happened, she couldn't say she wasn't informed about it. He shuddered at the thought of something really happening to Cuddy. It felt so surreal. Just last week, she was yelling and screaming at House, telling him to get busy in the clinic. He had never wished so much to hear that voice shouting at House now! Wilson's eyes got moist as he thought of PPTH without Cuddy. He shook his head to clear the morbid thoughts and tried to think positive.

Except for taking bathroom breaks and catching a bite to eat, House stood vigil at Cuddy's bedside. Foreman and Chase arrived late Friday night to take over the shift.

"House, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Chase said softly, patting House on the back. "Foreman and I have no place to go...we'll stay here....don't worry, if anything changes, we'll let you know". 

House looked at his two ducklings. They were all he had left right now. No sense in snarking at them. Besides, he really didn't have the energy to give them lip. He sighed wearily, grabbed his cane and got up from the chair next to Cuddy's bed.

"You'll call if anything happens?" House confirmed. Foreman and Chase nodded simultaneously. House slowly limped out of the room, turned his head to take one more look at Cuddy, and made his way out the door.

"Damn, House is in bad shape", Foreman mused. Chase looked at him and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah" Chase agreed. "He didn't utter one nasty word to us". This was one time Chase would've welcomed a snark...anything....at least to prove things were still the same. But sadly they weren't....

House limped back to his office and opened his middle front drawer to his desk. He fished around in the back, scattering some paper clips and pens in the process and found the crinkled piece of paper containing Lynette's phone number. It had been weeks since they sat in the diner over multiple cups of coffee, pouring out their life stories as fast as they were pouring the coffee.

He stared at her scribbling on the paper. He threw the paper back inside the drawer, thought long and hard, then retrieved the paper. He took out his cell and punched the numbers. His heart was racing, as this time, he didn't hang up before it started to ring.

"Hello?" inquired a female voice.

"Lynette? It's me.....Greg....the old guy you met at the cemetary".

"Of course! I knew it was you by the sound of your voice! How are you doing?" she asked warmly. No repercussions for not calling her. No berating or nagging....just a "hi, how ya doin'?"

"Not so good", House replied morosely.

"Hallucinations again?" Lynette asked cautiously.

"No....my boss Cuddy, is in a coma...for a week now....it was a freak thing.....I would've thought she'd come out of it by now..." House let his voice trail off.

"Oh my goodness! Dr. Lisa Cuddy, right? You told me all about her....you guys went to med school together in Michigan, right?"

House was astounded....she sounded so casual, yet she remembered everything about him. It found it weird, but interesting....

House hesitated a beat. Lynette remained silent. She'd seen enough people in mourning and grief and knew better than to rush him. She waited patiently for House to continue speaking.

"Um, I really need to talk to someone......" House began.

"Where do you live?" Lynette blurted out.

House was a little taken aback by her abruptness, but he really didn't feel like going out...he was beat and had little or no sleep since he began keeping vigil at Cuddy's bedside.

"Greg? Are you there?" Lynette asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah", he said simply, then proceeded to give her his address.

"I know exactly where that is...it's not too far from my apartment complex" Lynette replied. "I can be there in less than an hour...shall I bring anything over?" she added.

"Like what?" House said blankly.

"Like a bottle of wine, or a six pack or something? What is your preference?"

"I've got Scotch here, but if you prefer wine, you can bring over a bottle....I don't have any food in the fridge....I've been living on vending machine crap at the hospital".

Lynette let out a small chuckle. "Very well then, see ya soon".

House and Lynette sat at the kitchen table. She brought over a bottle of white zifandel, while House drank his Scotch on the rocks. He began to mellow out, the tension from his weeklong vigil at PPTH beginning to drain from his body. Lynette felt completely at home, and kicked off her shoes. She was wearing jeans and a tight fitting tee shirt, her hair piled loosely on top of her head, with strands falling around her face. Her green eyes shone.

House didn't remember how it happened....only that it happened. Lynette and he had ended up in his bedroom, they had made love, and now, Lynette was lying next to him, her arm casually draped over his chest. Just then the doorbell rang. It wasn't that late, about 10:30 p.m., but late for anyone to show up on House's doorstep.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" House muttered irritably.

"Don't you think you should answer the door? After all, it could be about Dr. Cuddy".

House's eyes widened as he panicked. 'Oh God!' he thought to himself. He did tell Foreman and Chase if anything happened, to let him know. House bolted out of bed, pulled on a pair of wrinkled jeans, not bothering to put on a tee shirt, and padded to the door, barefoot and barechested.

When he opened the door, Cameron was standing there, smiling shyly. House swallowed hard. What the hell was she doing here? Somehow, he knew it had to be about Cuddy. 'Goddamned that Wilson!' House cursed silently to himself.

"Hello, House", Cameron said timidly.

House just muttered something inaudible.

"Greg, who is it? Is Cuddy okay?" came a female voice from the bedroom. Cameron's eyes widened as a blonde haired, green eyed woman came out of House's bedroom dressed in one of his work shirts. It was long enough so that it covered her modestly.

The two women exchanged puzzled looks, then both of them looked up at House, who avoided looking at either of them.

to be cont'd.


	69. Chapter 69

House cleared his throat nervously, as the two women stared at each other. He felt as though he were in the middle of a sack of clawing cats. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Lynette broke the silence.

"I'm Lynette", she blurted out, thrusting a hand toward Cameron. Cameron glanced at the outstretched hand, initially deciding to ignore the invitation, thought better of it, and stiffly shook the woman's hand, giving her a very weak smile. Lynette continued to eye her curiously.

"I'm Dr. Allison Cameron, I used to work under House", she stated emphatically. Cameron felt the complete opposite of how she sounded, however. Her first thought was to flee the scene. She felt shocked and humiliated. If she had harbored any thoughts about House having any feelings towards her before, Lynette's presence confirmed her suspicions. Hardly two weeks had gone by since she'd left, and House already had someone in his bed. But who was she to judge? She'd never had House in the first place, so she couldn't very well be mad at him, could she?

House was having somewhat similar thoughts. He felt embarrassed yet remorseful, as though he had been caught cheating on his wife. But Cameron wasn't his wife. She was never even his girlfriend! So why the hell did he feel so rotten? Cameron didn't deserve this. At all.

"I got a call from Wilson, and he told me that Cuddy was in a coma, so I figured I'd better get down here", Cameron began to talk rapidly. House noticed she always did this when she was nervous or unsure of herself. She'd done it many times during differential diagnoses, when House would bark out orders to all of them, and Cameron would blurt out possibilities, even though they could be wrong, just to please House, to show him she was at least thinking.

"I arrived at PPTH and went to see Cuddy", she explained quickly. "Foreman and Chase were there keeping vigil and they told me you had left a few minutes before I'd arrived. They said you were in bad shape, so I thought you wanted some company. Apparently, you already do". Cameron stopped talking to glare at Lynette for emphasis. Lynette blushed lightly, as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I-I guess I'd better gather my things and get going", Lynette suddenly decided.

"No, don't go!" House demanded, but his eyes looked at her pleadingly.

"Bye, House, I'm going back to see Cuddy" Cameron said hurriedly as she turned around and walked away. House closed the door slowly, furious at Lynette.

"Why the hell did you have to come stomping out of the bedroom yelling 'who is it?' he berated her.

Lynette looked at him, startled. "Greg, I had no idea....I thought it might be one of the doctors from the hospital, coming to inform you of Cuddy's condition, I didn't know you had a girlfriend".

"She's not my girlfriend!" House shouted stubbornly. "She said she used to work for me, that's all!" But Lynette looked at him knowingly. She was a woman, and she saw the hurtful, surprised look in Cameron's eyes when she saw that House was not alone. She was in love once too, and she didn't miss that look for a moment.

Lynette said nothing, as she headed towards the bedroom and started to dress. House followed her and tried to reason with her.

"You don't have to leave", House insisted.

"Yes, I do, Greg....tonight was wonderful....but we were just physically joined, yet your mind was miles away.....and now I know why", she said sadly.

House should've known Lynette would become like all the rest of them...possessive and clingy.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends?" House said, puzzled by Lynette's reaction to Cameron.

"Yes, friends, Greg, but this Friday night special is not for me....you're not into me, I know that now.....what happened here tonight will never happen again". Lynette grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"So, I"ll call you sometime?" When he saw the look on Lynette's face, he quickly added, "I mean, we can meet at the diner, for coffee or small talk?" Now, Lynette smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd like that", she said as she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. House knew right then and there that he'd never call her again.

*********************************************************************

Cameron arrived at PPTH, sobbing all the way. 'Well, what did you expect?' she chastised to herself. 'He was never yours, never will be, do you expect him to remain celibate?' She knew the answer, but it didn't matter. It still hurt...the fact that he never wanted her, never even thought about her since she had gone. Out of sight, out of mind.

When she walked into Cuddy's room, Foreman and Chase mistook her disheveled face as being upset from seeing Cuddy before. They just figured she had to leave for a while because she was so distraught. So, no one was the wiser that the tears she had just shed had been for House....and what could have been, between them.

She hugged both of them fiercely, then told them to go home and that she would keep watch over Cuddy. They both asked her if she was sure, she nodded, so they headed out for a bite to eat and told her they'd relieve her of her shift in a few hours.

Cameron sat next to Cuddy. Now, the tears were for this poor, helpless woman lying in a coma. How did it ever come to this? Lisa Cuddy was so vibrant, full of life, energetic, beautiful. She'd often find herself being a little envious of her at times, especially when she seemed to put House in his place. Now, she was lying there like a lost soul, unable to do anything. Cameron sobbed quietly and blew her nose with a tissue.

"Allison", a voice called to her from the doorway. She looked up through her tears, unable to believe that anyone would call her by her first name. Especially since the person that had uttered her name was House.

************************************************************************

House returned Cameron's sorrowful gaze. A look of total remorse and compassion was evident in his eyes. Cameron averted her eyes from House and got up to leave momentarily. He held up his cane sideways to block the doorway.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me go, House!"

House didn't budge. He held onto his stance and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You don't work for me, anymore, my name's Greg", he said softly, still gazing at her. Cameron avoided looking at him, as she felt a shiver go up her spine when he said his first name.

"H-House, I really need to get out of here, it's all too much for me to take in right now", Cameron said weakly. She had begun to push the cane away from the door at first, but relented and just stood there forlornly.

Just then, they heard stirring coming from the bed. They both turned their heads around sharply and caught Cuddy's eyelids flitting. They weren't completely open, but she was trying.

House let the cane fall in the doorway and manually limped over to Cuddy's bedside. Cameron took a few steps closer to the bed as well. House then grabbed Cuddy's hands into his. Cameron felt a strange admiration for House....the fact that he did, indeed, have feelings, and slightly envious that the hands he was holding were not hers.

Cuddy tried to focus. She could see that it was House's face peering over her, but everything was still so fuzzy.

"Hou?" she whispered raspily.

House grinned widely. "How's it goin', Lise? How do you feel?"

Cuddy managed a weak smile. "I've got a b**ch of a headache", she replied, removing her hands from House's and putting them to her forehead.

Cameron rushed over next to House by Cuddy's bedside. "Dr. Cuddy! Thank God! We've all been so worried about you!"

Cuddy squinted her eyes. "Cameron? What in hell are you doing here? I thought you left......"

"She did leave, two weeks ago, but she came back when Wilson called to say you were ill" House added.

"W-What...happened....to....me?" Cuddy asked, her voice now a little stronger, but very hoarse.

House suddenly felt uncomfortable. Cameron was right there....should he explain everything that happened to Cuddy in front of her? Or should he just say she fainted, hit her head on the pavement, and save the rest for later?

As House pondered this and frowned at his own indecision, Cuddy persisted.

"House, I remember yelling at you on the balcony....then, I blacked out....."do you know why I passed out?"

House stole a glance at Cameron. Her eyes searched his as she, too, wanted an explanation. She suddenly forgot what had transpired between herself and House a little while ago.

House cleared his throat nervously. Then he began to speak....

"Lise, you clutched your abdomen, Wilson asked 'what's wrong?' and then you lost consciousness......."

"But, that's not all, is it?" Cuddy looked at House knowingly. He rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"No, that's not all", he repeated softly. He looked at Cameron , who had an eyebrow raised now.

"You....you miscarried" House said flatly.

Cuddy tried to rise from the bed, then collapsed against her bed pillow, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You've been in a coma for just about a week now, when you hit your head, you sustained a concussion....that, coupled with the loss of blood, made your system go into shock". House could not look at Cuddy now. Cameron touched Cuddy's hand comfortingly, and the other hand touched House's arm gently.

"Just like old times, huh, House?" Cuddy said bitterly. House looked up and blinked, seemingly confused.

"Remember a long time ago?" House's heart skipped a beat.....what was Cuddy doing this for now? Bringing up the miscarriage she'd had over 20 years ago? And why now, in front of Cameron? She'd never told a soul about it.....House blamed the morphine drip and her confusion from waking up from the coma.

"I guess I'm just not cut out to have a child of my own", Cuddy said resignedly. Cameron's eyes widened as she came to the realization of what Cuddy was talking about....she'd had a miscarriage before, and House had known about it! Her mind started to race, as one wild scenario popped up and flashed before her eyes, only to disappear, and another one take its place. She shook her head to clear any more horrendous thoughts she was having and tried to remain objective. So much was happening, had happened, why??

"I'm going to page the doctors, let them know she's awake", House said suddenly, as Cameron handed him his cane and he limped out of the room. Cuddy had touched the morphine button, and the effects of the drug were making her woozy. Her eyes fluttered a few times, and she fell silent.

Cameron tucked the covers around her and adjusted Cuddy's pillow. House returned and informed Cameron that he had gone to the nurse's station to alert them and page the doctors.

The nurses bustled in, as Cameron stepped aside. House nodded towards the door, and Cameron followed House outside into the hallway.

They both stood there awkwardly for several long moments before Cameron spoke up first.

"I-I guess I'd better find a hotel room....I came right here to the hospital.... I don't know where I'm going to stay", she said quietly.

"Have you eaten anything?" House blurted out. Cameron shook her head.

"Let's go someplace where we can kick back for awhile, eat and have a few drinks.....Cuddy's doctors have my cell number, they have to examine her anyway...let them do their thing, and I told them to call me if there were any changes.....we can check on her a little later on", House suggested.

He looked at Cameron eagerly. She chewed her bottom lip. Should she just turn him down and go about her way and find a place to stay for the night? She suddenly remembered the confrontation at his apartment and frowned.

"House, it's late....it's midnight....no one's open" she explained feebly.

"Nonsense!" was House's reply. "This is Jersey! Land of all night diners and bars! You're not in Old Fartstown, Connecticut...this is a big city, nothing closes".

Cameron smiled weakly and nodded her head 'yes'. House grabbed her arm gently, with the other hand grasping his cane. She didn't pull away from him, but felt a shock go through her body at his touch. House smiled to himself. At least she didn't slap him, turn him down, or move away from his touch. That was a good start.

When they got to the parking lot, he even opened the door to his car for her before he went around to the driver's side and got in. Cameron felt fllushed. Could this be House? Or was she dreaming and still in Connecticut? She pinched herself.

"Ouch!" she blurted out loud.

"Anything wrong?" House chuckled as he started the car and drove away.

"Everything's fine" Cameron said softly, as they exchanged looks and smiled at one another.

to be cont'd.


	70. Chapter 70

Wilson arrived at Cuddy's room, after being paged by a nurse on the shift. He practically ran to Cuddy's room thinking the worst, but when he saw her sitting upright in her bed, with several nurses tending to her, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled broadly.

"Welcome back!" he beamed at her.

"Thanks", Cuddy replied with a weak smile.

Wilson looked around, but saw no one else except them and the nurses.

"Where's House and the rest of the crew?"

"I don't know where Foreman and Chase are, but House and Cameron just left", Cuddy replied.

Wilson's eyes widened. "So Cameron made it in after all? Did they say where they were going?" Now, Wilson was being his usual snoopy self. House and Cameron left? Where did they go?

"I think House said something about grabbing a bite to eat", Cuddy said nonchalantly. Wilson smirked to himself. 'Why the old dog! If House didn't want a relationship, then why isn't he keeping a respectable distance?' he mused.

Wilson went over and gave Cuddy a hug, then waited for the nurses to finish up their duties, before he pulled a chair to sit beside her bed.

*********************************************************************

House pulled into the parking lot of Buffalo Wild Wings, a casual eating establishment. Cameron hesitated to get out, as House went around her side to open the door for her. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Are you sure this place is open?" she asked dubiously.

"Sure I'm sure! C'mon already!" House replied, taking her hand and helping her out, even though he struggled trying to keep his balance, what with the cane and all. He silently cursed his bum leg, but didn't show his discomfort on his face.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" House pointed proudly to the sign on the entrance door.

"We're open for night owls....till 2:00 a.m.!"

Cameron sighed and said, "Why should I ever doubt anything you say? You're right again, as usual!"

House grinned as he held the door open for her, and they walked into the restaurant. There was a big open bar with plenty of seating available, and comfortable looking leather booths for dining. Rolls of paper towels were sitting upright on each booth, obviously for the greasy fare they served.

Cameron sniffed her nose in distaste as she eyed the paper towels on every table at the booths.

"I dunno", she lamented to House. "All that greasy stuff at this hour?"

House rolled his eyes, as they found a booth way in the back of the place.

"Cameron, live a little, will ya? Where's your wild streak?" His eyes twinkled, as Cameron giggled.

They ordered, what else, a large basket of buffalo wings, extra spicy for House, and mild for Cameron, fries and House instructed the waiter to bring a pitcher of beer and two frosty mugs.

The food arrived before either of them could make much small talk.

"Must be leftovers from the dinner crowd before", House quipped, as they both filled their plates from the baskets of wings and fries. House poured a mug for Cameron, then one for himself.

"So how's Connecticut?" House asked, between bites.

Cameron shrugged as she bit into a french fry. "Ok, I guess", she said noncommitedly.

House raised an eyebrow and waited for Cameron to continue.

"The position I originally applied for.....well, I didn't get that.....someone from NICU quit unexpectedly, and they needed a doctor for that department right away".

"Sounds like that old fart didn't intend for you to be on the diagnostics team in the first place!" House snarked.

Cameron frowned. "Well, someone _did_ quit, and they _did_ need somebody right away, why would Bartfield do that?" Cameron continued to frown. House eyed her curiously. Something didn't set right with House, but he couldn't put his finger on it right now. Bartfield made a red flag go off in House's untrusting mind and the wheels started to turn. He didn't show his concern in front of Cameron, however.

House also wondered how Cameron was adapting to working so closely with infants. Cameron didn't know that Jake had told House that she'd miscarried her own child after her husband passed away, so he couldn't say anything about that, unless he wanted to arouse her suspicions. Jake was a good guy and he didn't want to betray him.

A spot of grease was on Cameron's chin after she had bit into one of the wings. House impulsively picked up a napkin and dabbed at her chin gently. At first, Cameron jumped, and House chuckled.

"What? Did you think I was going to throw it at you?" he quipped.

"Quite honestly, I really didn't know what you were going to do with it!" she said, relieved now, yet quite surprised at his tender response.

"So how are _you_ doing?" Cameronn inquired, as they finished off the rest of their meal.

House shrugged, but couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes. Cameron watched him closely, as she poured another refill of beer from the pitcher for the two of them.

"I'm managing", House smirked.

"Have you interviewed anyone for my position?" Cameron asked timidly.

"No!" House replied too quickly and too abruptly.

"I see". Cameron nodded her head and stole a glance at House. He was looking away from her, and feeling very awkward.

Several pitchers of beer were shared between them. Cameron glanced at her watch.

"Oh my! Do you realize it's just about 2:00 a.m. right now? I'll never be able to get a room at this hour!" After she said that, she hiccuped. House chuckled.

When they both went to get up, House was a little unsteady on his feet. Probably the mix of Vicodin already in his system and all that beer. Cameron was surprised that she didn't feel that drunk.

House grabbed his cane and in the attempt, he staggered and almost went head first to the floor. Cameron giggled.

"Let's get you out of here, before you cause a scene!" Cameron said, as she helped House out the restaurant.

"Give me your keys!" she demanded. "I'm in much better shape to drive than you are!"

"Nonsense!" House mumbled, as he swaggered and almost fell again. This time, he fell into Cameron and his head had landed on her chest. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, then looked down to her chest area and quipped, "Hi girls, how ya doin'?" Cameron giggled and blushed and practically threw House in the passenger's side, as she scrambled around to the driver's side, got in and started up House's car.

************************************************************************

Cameron arrived at House's place and parked his car. House had been mumbling throughout the drive there, but Cameron couldn't really make out what he was going on about.

"Lean on my shoulder", she commanded, as she helped House out of the car and up to his place.

"Is the house key on here?" Cameron asked, looking down at House's key ring where the car key was attached to.

"No, it's right here!" House said, pounding his chest.

"Huh?" Cameron looked puzzled.

"You asked me for the 'house key'....it's right here.....*pounds on chest again* _the key to my heart!_" he said loudly, rolling his eyes after Cameron finally got it. She smiled secretly to herself. House could be such a sap.

Cameron struggled and was amazed at her own strength, but finally, she got House situated on the sofa. She decided this would have to do, as she didn't want to have to half carry him all the way into the bedroom. She put his long legs up on the sofa, which ended up hanging over the edge, as she removed his Shox. She sneaked a glance at House. He had his eyes half closed, one arm laying on his chest, and the other, dangling off the sofa, touching the floor below.

Cameron started to talk to herself out loud, as she tried to figure a way out of her dilemma. She had House's car. Hers was still at the PPTH parking lot. She left her belongings in her car, so she had nothing with her right now. Besides, she still didn't have a place to stay for the night.

"Hmmm, I guess I could take House's car over to PPTH, get my car, and try to find an open motel or something. At least I will have my clothes and stuff". She was still deep in thought as she walked by House on the sofa, when she felt his hand grab one of her ankles.

Gasping aloud in surprise, she looked down at House, who was staring at her intently, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Don't go! Please stay here!" he said, his eyes searching hers, pleading with her.

"House, I-I need to get to my car....."

"But, how will I get to work tomorrow morning?" House whined.

"Silly! It's the weekend! You don't have to be at work in the morning. I will pick you up from whatever motel I'm staying at, and then I'll take you to PPTH to retrieve your car". Cameron looked satisfied with her explanation.

House wasn't buying it. 'Now's your chance, stupid', a voice instructed him inside his head. He stared at Cameron. She looked down at him defiantly, chin sticking out, nose in the air...._just like Terry._

House let go of her ankle and closed his eyes.

"Allison?"

Cameron had started to walk away, but froze at the mention of her name. She turned around to face House.

"Did I ever tell you why I hired you?"

Cameron nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, House, many times, how could I forget? I was like a piece of art for the hospital walls, eye candy for you".

House shook his head sadly.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Then why?" she said softly, her heart starting to race. What other reason could there be?

"You-you reminded me of....of someone I once thought was a goddess.....my Terry" House said quietly.

"What? Terry?! You once mumbled that name on the sofa in your office....I came in, and you were dreaming or something and you mentioned her name!" Cameron came back to stand next to House, unable to believe he was finally opening up to her.

"Who was she, House? Was she your wife?" Cameron couldn't help her curiousity. This would be one mystery solved. The next would be to see if he would tell her who Lynette was/is.

"Almost", House said flatly. "And Allison? That blonde you saw at my apartment...she's nothing....I mean, she is nothing to me.....I met her at the cemetary when I went to visit Terry's grave......and we had coffee once.....and she gave me her number......waited a while to call her.....*House was starting to mumble incoherently now*....called her...she came over and we got druuunk together worrying about Cuddy......" House let his voice trail off after that, and he seemed to be snoring softly.

Cameron stood there, transfixed. House had finally pieced it all together for her! What should she do now? She couldn't very well leave him in the shape he was in...what if something happened.....he tried to get up and hit his head? She would feel awful if something happened like that.

She sighed wearily, and went into the bathroom and removed her makeup. Not knowing where to sleep, she decided to stay in the living room with House, and sat in the recliner and opened it up. But she couldn't fall asleep right away. Her mind was racing with everything House had told her tonight.

But had he meant for her to find out? Or was he too drunk to notice? Or care? Things always looked better in the morning.

Cameron drifted off to sleep, more confused than she'd ever been.

to be cont'd.


	71. Chapter 71

House awakened to sounds coming from his kitchen. Instinctively, he grabbed his cane which was on the floor, prepared to use it if necessary. The movement made his head pound. He rubbed his forehead and swore silently. He felt as though a polka band had taken up residence inside his skull. He swore again, and reached inside his front pants pocket for his Vicodin.

Cameron appeared in the entryway of the kitchen, hearing House starting to stir. She smiled at him. House slowly began to recall the events of the previous evening and groaned.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cameron chirped.

"Can you tone it down a bit?" House said irritably and made a gesture in the air to lower her voice. Cameron smirked, as she remembered another time at PPTH, where he was high on LSD during a "trial run" and had told her the same thing then. Apparently, her voice still "grated" on him.

House was mumbling something about cheap beer, and Cameron stood over him, arms crossed over her chest and shook her head.

"You had quite a bit to drink last night", she reminded him.

"Yeah, no shyte!" came his snark.

Cameron hid her disappointment. House was back to being House. What a horrible thought! Last night, he was so different, so open, trusting, and tender. This morning he was being his normal self. And normal for House, wasn't nice. At all. She had hoped that House would've continued the "nice" trend he had started the night before, but she assumed she had expected too much. Her deep look and frown caught House off guard.

"Did I say or do something to made you mad at me?" he asked cautiously. He didn't remember too much, except that they had gone to Buffalo Wild Wings. All he could recall was a pitcher of beer that the waiter kept refilling every couple of minutes. He groaned aloud.

"Maybe I should ask that question of _you_" she replied hotly. "Seems _you're_ the one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

House looked at where he was sitting. "You call this a bed? For some reason unbeknownest to me, I don't think I was sleeping in my bedroom last night!" he snarked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. She had waited with excited anticipation for House to get up, so that they could continue with the conversation of the night before. Maybe she was the one who was drunk and had imagined House saying all those things to her?

"I'll get you some coffee...it's about the only thing you have in that room you call a kitchen!" she remarked haughtily as she turned to walk away. House reached out and managed to grab her arm before she could get too far away.

"Allison? Is everything okay? Nothing happened here last night, did it?" he asked, a hint of alarm in his voice.

Cameron bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. House said it as though they'd done something and he regretted it now! 'What a bas***d!' she thought angrily to herself.

Finally, she shook her head, and yanked her arm out of House's grasp, and went into the kitchen. House clutched his cane and followed her. He sat down quietly and took the mug of steaming java Cameron had placed before him. He sipped on it slowly, hoping the caffeine would clear his brain. The Vicodin he had taken while he was on the couch started to take effect and he rubbed his bum leg thankfully.

"Does your leg hurt?" Cameron asked, concerned.

House shook his head. "Nah, I just took some Vicodin when I got up, I think it's starting to work".

"Good!" Cameron said curtly. "Maybe it will take care of your attitude as well!" she snapped, lifting her coffee mug to her lips and taking a sip, flashing House angry darts. He averted his eyes to avoid her accusing stare. They finished their coffee in awkward silence.

"Well, are you ready? I need to drive to PPTH and retrieve my car", she said with finality.

House had to hide his disappointment. As crabby as he was this morning, he kind of enjoyed the intimacy of having coffee with someone else besides himself in his kitchen.

Knowing Cameron's mind was made up and not wanting to seem like a bumbling idiot, he nodded his head reluctantly, and they headed downstairs and got into House's car. House drove this time. When they arrived at the parking lot of the hospital, House swung around into the parking spot next to where her car was parked. He turned off the ignition and turned to look at Cameron. She returned his look, but neither said anything for a long while.

"I-I better be going", Cameron managed to stammer. "I've got to get a room somewhere and get out of these clothes". She started to get out of the car, when House grabbed her by the wrist.

"How about breakfast? All I had was coffee at the apartment". He stared at her with those damned ice blue eyes that seemed to burn a hole right through her heart.

Cameron shook her head. "I- I don't think so, House....I really need to have a hot shower, get changed and head on back to see Cuddy", and with that, she got of the car and into her own.

House sat in his car as he watched her drive away. 'What the hell was that all about?' he mused to himself. He kept trying to remember last night as much as possible, but his brain was still pretty fuzzy. He remembered a dream, though. He remembered that it was of him and Cameron in his apartment, and that he had tearfully told her all about Terry........wait a minute! _Was_ it a dream, or did he really tell Cameron everything? Including why he had hired her?

He started up his car, and swore out loud, cursing his blackouts and making a mental note never to drink cheap beer on tap at a wing joint ever again.

to be cont'd.


	72. Chapter 72

The weekend flew by, and Cuddy was improving hourly. She was even allowed some soft foods, and all tubing, monitors, machines were taken off her. She felt especially humbled that Cameron made the big trip from Connecticut just to see her. Everyone was relieved that Cuddy seemed well on the road to recovery.

Wilson, Foreman and Chase had stopped by frequently all weekend, and were glad to see Cameron. The four of them even went out to dinner together Saturday night. Cameron looked forward to catching up with her former colleagues, and even felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the thought of House showing up. She was still a little miffed at his behavior Saturday morning, but she chalked it up as House just being House.

As they reminiced over drinks and appetizers, it was apparent that House was going to be a no-show. Cameron couldn't hide her disappointment. Perceptive Wilson eyed Cameron closely, as he watched her mood change from happy to grim in the space of a few minutes.

The waiter came and took their orders. They'd settled on Bennigan's, a bar/restaurant not far from PPTH, a place where they had stopped for drinks sometimes on Fridays when Cameron was still at PPTH.

"Hey Allison, everything okay?" Wilson asked cautiously.

Cameron had been staring into her drink, oblivious to the lively conversation around her.

She looked up at Wilson, who stared at her knowingly. She sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no point in waiting to order", she said disappointingly, as she ordered a chef salad.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Chase asked her, surprised. "Geez, all this delicious food, and she goes and orders a bland salad".

"Gotta keep that girlish figure, right?" Foreman chided, as he gave Cameron a wink. She smiled at them. She missed the camaraderie. New Haven was okay, she had made friends with Hermione Jones, the secretary, and a new receptionist named Christine Jennings had started last week. They'd even gone to lunch a few times. And lastly, there was Dr. Lance Nichols.....she smiled to herself as she pictured Lance unsuccessfully trying to ask her out for a date. She'd turned him down so many times, she couldn't understand how he still had the chutzpah to keep after her!

Their dinners arrived and pretty soon it was time to go.

"Where are you staying?" Wilson inquired.

"Over at the Hilton off of Main", Cameron responded. "I leave tomorrow, early afternoon" she said somewhat sadly.

Foreman and Chase each gave Cameron hugs, and she promised to meet up with them when she came to visit Cuddy again Sunday, before she left.

Wilson walked Cameron to her car.

"You're upset House didn't show up, aren't you?" Wilson blurted out. He couldn't wait to ask her about it. Cameron avoided his gaze, as she unlocked the door to her car, and got in. She looked up at him.

"I'll never understand him, James", she sighed heavily. "Did he tell you I spent the night Friday at his place?" Wilson's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Cameron laughed. "No, it was nothing like that! He took me to Buffalo Wild Wings and drank pitchers of beer....I guess he had a little too much so we went back to his place and I helped him to the sofa...."

"And?" Wilson prompted, eager to hear more.

"And, nothing...well, he did confide in me a little.....but he didn't remember anything the next day, or at least he pretended not to".

Cameron looked at Wilson sadly. "James, he told me about Terry and the real reason he hired me". At the mention of Terry, Wilson's ears shot to attention.

"He-he told you about her?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Did he tell you about her too?" Cameron asked, surprised.

Wilson nodded his head. "Yeah, but he was drunk on the balcony when he spilled his guts out to me".

Cameron laughed bitterly. "Yes, he was drunk when he told me too...I better go, James, I have to get some sleep, pack up my things and visit Cuddy before the long drive back to Connecticut". Wilson hugged Cameron and she drove away.

*******************************************************

Sunday morning, Cameron showered, dressed and packed her things. She went downstairs to the lobby, checked out, and ate a light continental breakfast that the hotel set up for its guests. She arrived at PPTH for one last visit to Cuddy. To her surprise, Cuddy was dressed in a tee shirt and sweats, and had her hair up in a ponytail. She was sitting in the recliner next to her bed, busy typing away on her laptop.

"Dr. Cuddy! What are you doing out of bed and working?" Cameron chastised. The two women embraced.

"Allison, I am feeling terrific! And I was getting bored to tears, that is, when there was a lull in visitors". Cameron smiled....she was so happy that Cuddy was doing so well. It made her trip home less worrisome...except for House, of course.

"Did House come by to see you yet today?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

Cuddy nodded. "Yep, bright and early...even brought me breakfast", Cuddy said impressed.

Cameron's heart sunk. She'd hoped that House would be at PPTH. After all, this was her last day, she'd be leaving shortly.

Finally, it was time to leave. Cuddy had tears in her eyes. "Allison, you don't know how happy I am that you drove down here to see me", she whispered in her ear, as they hugged affectionately.

Cameron smiled through her tears, partly because she would miss everyone, but mostly because she would be going back to Connecticut, and House wasn't even going to be around to see her leave!

She walked through the doors of PPTH, and headed to the parking lot. Her head was down as she walked. When she got to her car, she looked up. House was leaning against her car, legs crossed, holding a cane in one hand, and a gift wrapped box in the other.

to be contd.


	73. Chapter 73

Cameron froze at the sight of House. She rubbed her eyes, unable to believe he was really there, standing right in front of her! She glanced down at his hand, and saw the small, gayly wrapped box he was holding.

"Here", he mumbled awkwardly, as he thrusted the gift into her hands.

"What's this for?" Cameron asked timidly.

"I decided to kill two birds with one stone", House quipped. Cameron gave him a puzzled look. House went on to explain.

"It's a combination 'I'm sorry for being an arse/going away present", he said, smiling at her sheepishly.

Cameron swallowed hard, as she stared at the box in her hand. She delicately unwrapped it, to find a round navy blue box labeled "Swarovski". She knew it had to be a crystal collectible, as she'd always wanted to start a set of her own, but they were too expensive.

Her hands trembled as she opened the box, which revealed a baby grand miniature crystal piano.

"Oooh, it's beautiful House, thank you!" she gushed. Now, she felt the sting of tears threatening. Why did House change like the wind? It was these tender moments she always lived for, rare that they were, and now it made it even harder for her to leave, but she knew she must.

House gave her a half smile, satisfied that he'd made the right choice. A fitting choice too....something to remember him by.....the long, lonely nights he sat at the piano, drink sitting on top of it, playing aimlessly, reliving the past and all its regrets.

"I really have to go", Cameron said, barely above a whisper. Impulsively, she hugged House and his arms wrapped around her carelessly. Cameron blinked back tears. She started to break away, but House held her.

"I'm really going to miss you, Allison", he whispered into her ear. He lingered in the embrace, taking in the sweet smell of her hair, her perfume........Cameron pulled away before she broke down.

She avoided looking at him as she got into her car, and laid the box with the piano in it gently on the passenger seat beside her.

"Connecticut is not that far away", House blurted out, not knowing where he was going with this, but felt he had to say something.

Cameron glanced at House and smiled weakly. "No, it's not", she agreed. House stood there a few moments, not knowing what else to do, what else he could say. He fiddled with his cane and looked down at the ground. Cameron started up the car.

"Bye, House", she said, her voice cracking. House stepped back and watched her drive away. She turned around quickly to wave at him, and he held up a hand to wave back.

He limped to his car and drove away, a lump in his throat and pain in his heart. Cameron wiped away the tears, which started to fall the moment she'd driven away, and glanced down to look at the box laying on the seat beside her. She touched it gently and smiled, then looked back at the road, and continued to sob all the way back to Connecticut, to her new home, new job; this was her future. She was leaving the past behind her.

to be cont'd.


	74. Chapter 74

_**A few weeks later.......**_

Cameron was seated at one of the cafeteria tables, with her new friends, Hermione Jones and Christine Jennings. She liked both women immensely. Christine was the receptionist, a pretty, amicable gal with long, curly dark blonde hair, green eyes and a slim, petite build. She hailed from Texas, and still had the nasal twang when she spoke, although she tried her best to hide it. She failed miserably, especially when she was excited about something. And that something had just walked into the cafeteria.

"Dr. C, look who just came in", Christine bubbled like a school girl. The southern accent was in full swing now.

Cameron averted her eyes to where Christine's were, and saw that Dr. Lance Nichols had just entered the food line. He glanced over to where the women were seated, smiled and nodded.

"Oh, y'all, isn't he the dreamiest thang?" Christine swooned. "And he was a-lookin' your way, Missy!" Christine exclaimed, eyeing Cameron and her response.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Will you two cut it out? Hermione smiled sheepishly, as she, too, had mentioned Dr. Nichols several times in their conversations and how what a great pair they would make.

"Well, if y'all don't want 'im, I'm ready to give him a run for his money!" Christine stated defiantly. Cameron and Hermione exchanged looks and giggled.

"I've been telling her for weeks now, he's got his eye on her, but she won't listen to an old broad", Hermione mused to Christine.

"And stop saying that, Hermy, you are so not old!" Cameron chastised. "I should look that good at your age...ooops, I didn't mean that the way it sounded", Cameron gushed, giving a contrite look to Hermione. Hermione laughed it off.

"Ally, that's the best compliment I've heard in years", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh oh, he's comin' over here", Christine whispered and nudged Cameron in the ribs. Christine straightened up and stuck out her chest like a peacock. Hermione and Cameron stifled a giggle.

"Hello ladies", Dr. Nichols said, walking up to their table, holding a tray. "Would I be interrupting anything if I joined you lovely creatures?" Christine almost fainted in her enthusiasm.

"Why no, Doctor, you just set yourself down right here". Christine eagerly grabbed another chair behind her and placed it right next to her. Cameron rolled her eyes and Hermione smiled to herself. The two women had been trying for weeks to set up these two doctors to no avail. Cameron was stubborn and very set in her ways and she wouldn't budge, not even for her two best friends at New Haven General.

All of them made small talk and the lunch break went quickly. Hermione and Christine had an hour, but the doctors rarely had that luxury. Just then, Cameron's beeper went off and she checked it.

"It's the NICU", Cameron said hurriedly. "Probably got the results back on this newborn they Care-Flighted in the other day....I've got to go". Cameron got up abruptly and walked back to set her tray by the tray returner bin. She started, as Dr. Nichols came up behind her.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm not going to give up until you give me half a chance to get you to go to dinner with me". Cameron looked up at him, wide eyed and at a loss for words. She really didn't expect him to follow her, especially with two gorgeous women remaining behind at the table. But Dr. Nichols wanted her, not them, and he made it obvious.

"I've got to go to the NICU", Cameron said hurriedly. Dr. Nichols stood in her way. "You can go only after you consent to having dinner with me...no strings attached, I promise". Dr. Nichols looked in her eyes searchingly. He really was a nice man, and a gentleman too. Cameron shrugged. "Let me think about it, I'll get back to you later, please, I really must go!"

"Ok", Dr. Nichols said, with a satisfied smile. He'd take that answer. It was better than the ones she'd given him previously, and that was a start anyway. He watched her practically run out of the cafeteria and smiled to himself.

*******************************************************

House went back to his old miserable self. No one noticed of course, except Wilson. Cuddy had returned to work, earlier than expected, but her doctors had given her the go-ahead, she really had recovered dramatically.

"You've been more miserable than usual, if that's possible", Wilson told him one day, as they stood outside on the balcony. House was leaning over the edge, his arms on top of each other, looking out ahead. He kept talking without looking at Wilson.

"My friggin' leg hurts", House explained, as he popped two Vicodin in his mouth and gulped loudly. Wilson shook his head. "You always use that excuse".

"Sorry, Boy Wonder, it's the only one I have!" House snapped.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Wilson said, as he looked at House. House continued to stare straight ahead.

"What the hell does _that_ supposed to mean? You speak with forked tongue" House mimicked a Mid East accent.

"It means that Cameron was here, now she's gone, and you're back to being miserable". Wilson said adamantly.

House now turned to look at Wilson. He eyed him closely. "Ok, what did she tell you when she was here?"

Wilson shrugged. "She told me she spent the night at your place, the day she arrived to see Cuddy".

House rolled his eyes. "Did she tell you we made mad, passionate love together? She really is a screamer, I thought Stacy was bad......"

"House! She said you were drunk, you slept on the couch, she slept on the recliner in your living room....and, she said you told her about Terry...."

"What?" House looked at Wilson, alarmed. "I did?" House swallowed hard.

Wilson nodded. "Why is that a big deal? You mean you don't remember telling her that?"

House shook his head. "I thought I dreamt about it....guess I really did tell her, damn it".

"Yeah, and she said you also told her the reason why you hired her in the first place!"

"Damn! I better start attending Al-Anon, these blackouts are going to be the death of me yet! Next thing you know, I'll be proposing to her!"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea", Wilson muttered under his breath. House shot a look at Wilson. "Ok, this convo is sooo over, I've got work to do".

"Oh, you mean, going into Coma Guy's room and watching _General Hospital_ to avoid clinic duty?" Wilson quipped.

"Bite me!" House snapped. Wilson let out a small laugh, as they headed back inside the hospital.

*******************************************************

Cameron was reading over the test results for Baby Smith, and quickly researched the internet.....she went to "WebMd" and looked over a few articles of interest.

Bartfield came rushing in. "Dr. Cameron! Dr. Cameron! (there goes that echo again) I've been meaning to talk to you ever since you got back from your trip to New Jersey!" Cameron had requested to leave early that Friday she left for PPTH and had explained to Bartfield that her former Dean of Medicine was in a coma.

Cameron looked up through her wire rimmed glasses and mumbled to herself. 'Ugh, here he comes, the big idiot', she mused to herself.

Bartfield helped himself to a chair and sat down loudly. "So how is Dr. Cuddy doing? You never told me!" Bartfield had a feigned hurt look on his face.

Cameron spoke as she looked back at her computer screen. "She came out of the coma while I was there, from what I've heard, she's doing great and back at work".

"And who told you that she was back at work? House?" Bartfield watched her closely. He had been concerned that Cameron was going back to her old stomping grounds. He considered House a threat, but he hid this from Cameron...or at least he thought he was.

Cameron looked at him, surprised. "Why, no, I am in contact with my other colleagues, they told me....I-I don't speak to House", she said quietly.

"Mmm mmmm", Bartfield said suspiciously. "You mean you didn't see him at all while you were visiting Dr. Cuddy?" he asked, not believing her.

Cameron stared at Bartfield. Boy was he a nosey old coot! He made House look like the epitome of discretion! She sighed heavily, not wanting to have to explain herself.

"Yes, I did see him, he was at Cuddy's bedside the whole weekend", she said, only half lying.

"I see, I see", Bartfield repeated. Then, he took one of her hands in his. "I've been thinking", he began, "I need a few more days to think it through, but I've got a proposition for you". Bartfield had a gleam in his eye. Before she could respond, he continued, "About a position"...now Bartfield was smiling broadly.

"I'll get back to you in a few days" Bartfield announced dramatically, as he let go of her hand slowly, and left Cameron's office.

Cameron rubbed her hand vigorously, as though his touch had dirtied her. She frowned. She hadn't liked Bartfield from the first day, and she wondered what he possibly might have up his sleeve.

She shrugged it off and went back to her research.

to be cont'd.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Several months later....**_

Cameron returned home from New Haven one evening, to find Jake and Abby waiting up for her, seated at the kitchen table, fidgeting.

"What's up?" Cameron asked cautiously, as she eyed the two of them carefully.

"Sis, we need to talk to you about something", Jake said, taking on a serious tone. Abby smiled weakly at Cameron.

"Uh oh, this sounds heavy", Cameron replied, taking a chair next to them at the table. "Ok, lay it on me".

"Um, well, me and Abby have been engaged for some time now", Jake began nervously, "and we're thinking of tying the knot".

"Oh Jacob, Abby, how wonderful!" Cameron gushed, as she impulsively got up and hugged the two of them simultaneously.

Jake cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, we're thinking about the end of October.....but there's something we need to get straight with you". Jake eyed his sister carefully.

Cameron became unnerved. Why was Jake so nervous? An announcement such as this should have made him as happy as a lark....

"Jake, Abby, is there something you want to tell me? Abby, are you expecting?" Cameron asked innocently.

Jake and Abby exchanged looks and started to laugh.

"No, Alli, it's nothing like that....it's just that you know we don't have any other brothers or anything like that.....I just wanted to know how you would feel if I asked Greg House to be my best man". Jake waited with baited breath for his sister's reaction.

Cameron was momentarily stunned. When she'd regained her composure, she replied, "Jake, why would I object to something like that?"

Jake gave Cameron a haphazard smile. "Well, I know that you and House have a somewhat complicated relationship, and I just wanted to swing it by you first, so that they are no surprises".

"Jacob, there's nothing going on between me and House", Cameron stated defiantly. "Don't let my feelings deter you from your choice of a best man....I know that you and House hit it off from the beginning, it only stands to reason that you would want him for your best man".

Jake was visiibly relieved. "Great, then that's settled. Do you mind if I call him and let him know?" Jake asked his sister hesitantly.

Cameron nodded. "Sure! And Jake, don't ever feel uncomfortable about it...whatever friendship you and House have, don't let it get in the way of my feelings for him" Cameron said somewhat sadly. Abby nudged Jake in the ribs knowingly.

"Thanks, sis, I really was worried about how you would take it".

"Nonsense, Jake! I'm a big girl now. If you want House as your best man, then more power to ya!" Abby and Jake exchanged relieved looks.

*******************************************************\

House had returned to his office after having lunch with Wilson. He limped into his office to the sound of the phone ringing. Cursing silently under his breath, he wondered who the hell wanted him now, and picked up the phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Greg? It's JT, how the hell are ya?" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Jake? Is that you? Well, Jesus, how the hell are they hangin'?"

"They're hangin' pretty good, thanks to you!" Jake quipped.

House let out a loud chuckle. "I see you haven't lost your wicked sense of humor", he acknowledged.

"Indeed!" came Jake's reply. 

Suddenly, House's tone became serious. "JT, is everything okay? How's your sister?"

Jake smiled at House's concern. He was still crazy about his sister!

"Everyone's fine, Greg. Although I did have something on my mind I needed to run by you", Jake admitted.

"Are you okay? No recurrences?" House asked, concern in his voice.

"Everything's great on that end, Greg, but I need to ask you something".

House's radar was standing at attention. He hadn't heard from Jake since he'd gone back to Connecticut. He couldn't possibly imagine what Jake would want after all this time.

"I'm getting married", Jake blurted out.

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky gal?" House asked.

"Her name's Abby, Greg. We're gonna get married in October...and....I'd like for you to be my best man".

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Greg? Are you still there?" Jake asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes, of course I am, I'm just stunned....no one's ever asked me to be their best man", House admitted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well? What do you think? We're thinking the end of October", Jake added hurriedly.

House thought a moment. It would give him another chance to bump into Cameron. But, did he want to?

"Have you run this by your sister?" House asked cautiously.

Jake picked up on House's trepidation. "Yeah, she's okay with it".

"Hmmm", House muttered, stalling for time.

"Look, Greg, you can think about it, and let me know in a few days, I hate putting you on the spot", Jake said.

"No, not at all, you can have my answer now", House said with finality.

Jake waited anxiously.

"You bet your sweet arse, I'd love to!" was House's reply. Jake was glad House couldn't see the relieved smile on his face.

"Great! I'll be in touch, okay, Greg? Take care!"

"Yeah, you too, JT".

House hung up and sat at his desk for a long time, thinking about possible scenarios. This was the perfect opportunity to see Cameron again, on mutual grounds. He smiled to himself, and felt an excitement he hadn't felt in years.

*********************************************************

"Dr. Cameron! Dr. Cameron!" Bartfield boomed, as he caught up with her on her way back to her office. Bartfield had never brought up the subject about the proposition he'd had in mind several months ago. From the way he acted, Cameron had a feeling he'd finally come to terms with it.

"Dr. Cameron, remember I told you a while back, I had an offer for you?" he reminded her.

Cameron stiffened, as she made her way as nonchalantly as she could, back to her desk. She sat down, and faced him, hands folded together on her desk.

"I was thinking....you know I started this hospital, and my life's savings are invested in it?" he said proudly. Cameron nodded but kept silent.

Bartfield leaned over the desk, taking one of Cameron's hands into his own. Cameron flinched at the action, but decided not to withdraw her hand. She waited anxiously for Bartfield's proposal.

"You are a very promising doctor...I've seen what you've done so far in the NICU unit....I think it's time you joined my staff in the diagnostics department". Bartfield let go of her hand, and sat back in the chair opposite her desk, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Cameron swallowed hard. "Does this mean you want me to leave the NICU and join your team?" She was flattered at this news.

Bartfield nodded his head furiously. "Yes, yes, of course I do! You have proven to me that you are a very competent and capable doctor....I've watched you in the NICU, and you've done well, I'm very proud of you!" he gushed. Impulsively, he took her hand again and kissed it in a noble gesture. Cameron tried to hide her cringe.

"I've got someone lined up to run the NICU, you can start first thing Monday morning.....need I say, your salary will be increased drastically, and a car allowance won't be out of the question". Bartfield smiled triumphantly, and walked out of her office without another word.

Cameron sat at her desk for a long while, trying to digest this information. She should have felt euphoric...after all, this was the position of her dreams, what she'd started out for, and now Bartfield wanted her on his team, and upped her salary AND added a car allowance to boot!

So why was Cameron so reluctant and doubtful? She sensed that somehow, someway, Bartfield would never let her live it down that he had given her such a generous offer. She wondered what it would cost her.

to be cont'd.


	76. Chapter 76

Cameron was now part of the diagnostics team. So was Dr. Lance Nichols. This would mean they would work closely together. Cameron groaned to herself when she found this out, but at least Nichols was a nice guy. Maybe they could join forces against Bartfield? Nichols didn't think much of the guy either, and if Cameron needed an ally, she resigned herself to the fact that she may as well be polite to him.

Everything about the position was great, except for the fact that Bartfield made it a point to mention this to her at every opportunity. She was especially careful never to be in the same room alone with him, for obvious reasons. The old fart was too "touchy feely" and gave Cameron the shudders every time he stepped near her. 

"Dr. Cameron! Dr. Cameron!" Bartfield repeatedly loudly as he trounced into her office one day. Cameron looked up from her computer screen, startled. Her heart began to race and her hands felt cold and clammy.

'Damn it!' she swore under her breath. She'd forgotten that while she was trying to steer clear of him, that he had easy access to her office. He closed the door behind him. Cameron felt her heart leap into her throat and found it difficult to breathe. She stiffened her back, as he headed toward the chair opposite her desk and plopped down.

He eyed her greedily, as Cameron held her breath, waiting to see what his first move was. He grabbed her hand and kissed it passionately. Cameron recoiled in horror. She hated when he did that.

"You've done well, my sweet! Very well, indeed! Did your paycheck reflect your car allowance?" he asked anxiously. Cameron just nodded her head and swallowed hard.

"Good! Good! And you have a reserved parking place as well!" he bragged.

"Dr. Bartfield..." Cameron began.

"Tut! Tut! No need to thank me, you've earned it!" said Bartfield, with a dismissive wave of his hand. He leered at her, gave her a wink, and bustled out of her office.

Cameron finally exhaled, yet her heart was still beating out of her chest. Nichols knew he was a creepy old coot, but she wondered how long it would be before he made a move that she would regret? She'd heard about things like that in the newspapers. Someone with the money and clout that Bartfield had, would be able to tear her reputation to pieces. It would be her word against his.

*******************************************************

"Hey, I heard you're going up to Connecticut in October", Wilson mentioned one day. House stopped dead in his tracks. They'd just finished lunch and were headed back to their prospective offices.

"Who the hell told you that?" House snapped.

"I spoke to Cameron the other day, she seemed very upbeat and excited about it", Wilson prompted.

House shrugged. "Her brother's getting married...all women love romance", he muttered, not believing that possibly Cameron felt what she did because she would see him again.

"Out of all the guys who could be best man, Jake picked you", Wilson said in a disbelieving tone.

"What's so hard to believe about that? I did save the guy's gonads...he could be six feet under, pushing up daisies, instead of planning his wedding", House quipped.

"Must you always be so blunt?" Wilson chastised.

"Yep, gotta keep up the rep", House joked. Wilson just rolled his eyes.

*******************************************************

The weeks flew by and the week of the wedding was upon them. Abby and Jake decided on a small, informal affair, at their favorite Italian restaurant. They'd reserved a private dining area in the back, equipped with its own bar, bandstand and dancing area. It would sit around 50 people. 

Abby and Cameron had gone shopping for their dresses. Abby's gown was a beautiful strapless number, with a long train cascading several feet behind her on the floor, and tiny pearls sewn in throughout the whole gown. She picked a tiara, with a long veil that was almost as long as the gown's train!

Cameron perused through the racks of dresses and gowns and frowned.

"What is it, Allison?" Abby inquired.

"These gowns are a small fortune! A pity to waste so much money for a couple of hours", she mused.

"Allison, I told you you could wear whatever you wanted to, as my maid of honor, it doesn't matter to me, it's just you and House and Jake said he didn't think he was even renting a tux, just wearing a suit".

"Wait a minute!" Cameron exclaimed. "You mean there's no one else in this wedding party besides the bride and groom, and me and House?" Abby nodded smugly. Cameron made a face. "Hmmph, if I didn't know any better......"

Abby quickly interrupted her, knowing full well what her future sister in law was thinking....that she and Jake were matchmaking.....it was true, but she wasn't going to admit this to Cameron!

Abby sighed. "Look, Alli, I don't have any sisters, all my close friends moved away.....you are the perfect choice....and you know how Jake feels about House...if it weren't for him, there'd be no wedding". Abby looked at Cameron and hoped she would buy that. She did.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I must have maid of honor jitters!" Both women laughed. "But if you don't mind, Abby, I'd love to wear this strapless red dress....I've only worn it once....when the hospital held a charity fundraiser...." Cameron let her voice trail off as she thought back to that evening. House had been totally flabbergasted when he saw her in that dress, and she knew how good she looked in it. Pity to waste such a pretty dress! Abby smiled knowingly and knew Cameron must've been thinking about House.

*******************************************************

The weekend of the wedding approached. House had told Cuddy he was cutting out of the hospital a little early, to avoid rush hour traffic. Fridays were always horrendous, with workers anxious to get home to start their weekend fun. Cuddy had agreed and told House to say hello to everyone for her.

House hadn't felt this excited since....._since the night he and Terry were going to get engaged._ His inner voice told him it was probably having to be best man that had him all nervous and edgy. He'd never been a best man for anyone, let alone a groom. He let several scenarios play in his head, as he thought of seeing Cameron again, and what they would say to each other.

House checked into a local Holiday Inn, which was right off the exit to Jake's place, about a few miles away. He called Jake from the hotel to let him know that he had arrived.

"Great! You're just in time for the rehearsal!" Jake gushed.

"Rehearsal? For what?" House asked dumbly.

"Oh Greg, don't you know anything? The rehearsal at the church....you know, the priest tells you where to stand, what to do, stuff like that".

"For a minute, I thought the priest was going to explain the wedding night to ya", House quipped.

"A priest? C'mon, Greg!" Jake said naively.

"Hey, with all the crap I've been reading about them, it seems they're having more fun than I am!"

Jake gave House directions to the church and told him they'd meet him there. House arrived at St. Michael's, but had the heebie jeebies about entering a church, so he sat in his car and waited for the others to show up. He half thought a lightening bolt or a burning bush would appear the moment he stepped inside the vestibule.

Soon, the others arrived. Jake ran around to the passenger side, and took the hand of a pretty, red haired lady. House assumed that must be Abby. Jake had done good. She was very attractive, House thought to himself. Then, he went to open the door for Cameron. House held his breath as he watched her step out gingerly. She had little makeup on, her hair was piled loosely on top of her head, and she wore low rider jeans, heels and a snug fitting blouse. House gulped.

Jake embraced House in a manly bear hug. He introduced Abby to House, who took his hand shyly.

"House, I've heard so much about you", Abby gushed.

"It's all true, I swear it!" House quipped as they all laughed.

"Allison", House said, as Cameron stood before him and smiled shyly. House nodded appreciatively. Cameron stuck her hand out, but House pushed it aside gently, and surprised her by taking her in an embrace.

"You look great", he whispered against her ear. Cameron couldn't hide the smile on her face if she tried.

to be cont'd.


	77. Chapter 77

Everyone filed into St. Michael's, with House reluctantly limping behind the others, feeling very strange and out of place inside a church. To his relief, the rehearsal procedure only lasted about 30 minutes, as the priest instructed everyone on how they should stand, walk down the aisle, etc.

Afterwards, they went out to eat. Cameron managed to take Abby aside. Something was missing.

"Abby, forgive me for prying, but there's no one here from your side of the family....where are your parents?"

Abby gave Cameron a tearful look. "My parents are long gone....my mother died giving birth to me, and my Dad, unable to care for me, gave me to a foster family, he died two years after Mom, from alcoholism...and you already know I've no brothers or sisters".

"Oh Abby, I'm so sorry! I should have known better than to bring it up!" Cameron felt horrible now. Abby grabbed her arm. "It's okay, Alli, it's only natural to wonder about something like that...it was a long time ago, and I'm okay with it now". Cameron looked relieved.

"How about a drink all around? Best man's payin'!" House suddenly announced, as everyone took their places at a large, round table at Kirby's Steakhouse.

Cameron's mouth dropped open. 'Wilson should be here, he'd have a coronary if he knew House was paying!' she thought to herself as she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny about that, young lady?" House shot her an angry look, but his eyes were dancing. She met his gaze and grinned.

As their drinks arrived, House proposed a toast. He stood up and said, "To the lovely bride, and her handsome guy, may they never divide, but multiply!" Everyone laughed, said "Here, here!" and clinked their glasses together.

After dinner, Abby and Jake invited House back to the condo. They had already gotten into their car. Cameron stood awkardly at the curb and House played with his cane.

"Are you riding with Greg?" Jake called out suggestively, as he started up his car. 

"Yeah, she's riding with me", House replied, as he held the door open to his car for Cameron. She stepped in, her heart pounding. She felt giddy, as though she were out on prom night.

"Jake looks happy, doesn't he?" House mused, as they followed their car out of the restaurant parking lot.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he? And Abby's so right for him", Cameron mused.

"Where are they going to settle down?" House asked.

"Oh, they found a house about 10 miles away....I decided to stay at the condo, although I guess I'll have to get some furniture, or I'l have to sleep on the floor!"

House chuckled softly. 'Or you can always sleep in my bed at the hotel', he wished he could say to her.

They sat around and talked, until Abby had a thought.

"Oh my!" she said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jake asked. All eyes turned to Abby.

"Honey, do you realize that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding? You can't stay here tonight!"

Silence followed. Abby was right, of course, but no one had a second thought about it.

"JT, get your crap together, and come and stay with me", House said. "I've got two double beds at the hotel room, we can have our own stag party!" Abby looked at House horrified.

"You mean....?"

"Sure!" joked House. I've got a stripper and two hookers lined up for the entertainment". Cameron rolled her eyes. Abby realized he was teasing her and giggled.

The evening went fast. Cameron hardly had time to talk to House, with everyone excitedly talking about the wedding day and last minute plans.

"See you tomorrow, kid", House said, as he hugged Cameron tightly, as she caught her breath at his sudden embrace.

Jake kissed Abby, then he gathered his belongings for the big day and left with House.

*******************************************************

The big day arrived. Cameron helped Abby with her hair, makeup and her wedding gown. She looked exquisite. Cameron didn't look too shabby herself, as she stood before the mirror, inspecting her red dress in the mirror and applying a fresh dab of lip gloss as a final touch. Her hair was in an upsweep, with tendrils delicately touching her shoulders. She had gained some much needed weight and the strapless dress seemed to hug her in all the right places.

House and Jake had arrived at the church and were already up at the altar with the priest.

"Did you remember the rings?" Jake whispered nervously in House's ear.

"Yes, yes! They're right here in my.....ooops! Now where the hell are they?" House exclaimed, patting his front pockets of his trousers, as the priest shot him an angry glare. Jake looked relieved as House gave him a triumphant smile. House was joking again. The rings were safely in House's pocket.

Jake wore a tux, but House wore a navy blue pin striped suit, with a sky blue shirt and dark blue tie. He looked pretty damned good, if he did say so himself. He had even shaved for the occasion!

The priest cleared his throat nervously, as the organist signalled to begin. Cameron stood in the back with Abby. 

"Abby, who is walking you down the aisle?" Cameron whispered almost hysterically. Abby had never mentioned who it was going to be, and there was no one else in sight besides the two of them. They had arrived together in a white limo Abby had rented, and House and Jake were already inside.

Abby smiled as a man appeared in the vestibule in the nick of time. "I'm sorry I'm late, damned traffic". Cameron looked up into the eyes of Dr. Lance Nichols. She gulped. "Abby, h-how d-do you know Dr. Nichols?" she stammered, still recovering from the shock of seeing him.

"Oh sorry, Alli! Dr. Nichols was Dr. Bartfield's assistant when they diagnosed Jake's illness. Even though Bartfield couldn't help him, he became good friends with Lance, and he always seemed to treat me like his kid sister, so I had Jake ask him to walk me down the aisle, I was too embarassed".

"Shall we go?" Lance said to Abby, as he winked at Cameron. Somehow, Cameron smelled a rat. Here she was, suddenly in the middle of a triangle!

Cameron walked down the aisle first as the organist began playing. As she neared the altar, all eyes were on the back of the church, awaiting the bride. All except House's. He was transfixed on Cameron, and as far as he was concerned, she was the only person in the room. And, she was wearing that knockout red dress he remembered from the fundraiser!

Abby and Lance arrived next, as Lance offered Jake Abby's arm and gave her a peck on the cheek. Both gazed into each other's eyes as they made their way up to the priest.

The priest began the ceremony and after a few Bible verses and quotations, he politely asked for the rings. Jake shot a look at House, as House mumbled an "Oh!" and with trembling hands, fished inside his pocket and grabbed two rings. However, they slipped out of his hand and rolled around on the church carpeting, with House mumbling "Oh shyte!" under his breath. The priest rolled his eyes and shook his head, as House looked at him sheepishly.

Cameron instantly bent down to grab the rings before they rolled away, and as she did so, House found his eyes going to her cleavage, which was in plain sight. He caught his breath, as he tried his best to avoid staring. After all, this was a church, and House wasn't a complete jerk.

Thankfully, Cameron was able to retrieve the rings, and House discreetly stared ahead as she righted herself and gave House the rings. Finally, they declared their vows and it was all over.

House took Cameron's arm, as they followed Jake and Abby down the aisle to the back of the church. He leaned over to her and whispered, "You look absolutely ravishing in that dress". Cameron smiled shyly. "You always did love me in it, didn't you?" she said coyly, and House found himself blushing lightly.

to be cont'd.


	78. Chapter 78

Everyone proceeded to Fratelli's Restaurant for the small reception. Jake had hired a DJ, and the seating was informal, meaning anyone got to sit wherever they wanted. Jake and Abby got up for their first dance, and Jake waved on Cameron and House to join them, as the song neared its ending. They'd chosen "We've Only Just Begun" an oldie from The Carpenters.

House rolled his eyes and looked at Cameron helplessly. He was totally out of his element and taken aback. He really didn't think there was going to be any dancing, as Jake had said it was a small affair. Abby shouted to Cameron to "cut the rug". She glanced at House and they both shrugged and reluctantly got up.

"Are you okay without the cane?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Just hold me the hell up!" House snickered. To his dismay, the DJ put on, "How Deep Is Your Love" by The Bee Gees. House groaned at the selection but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"You dance quite well!" Cameron said surprised. House gave her a weak smile. "I've been known to trip the light fantastic back in my days", House quipped. He was doing fairly well, as long as Cameron kept a firm grip around his waist and they glided easily around the small dance floor.

House had already downed a couple of Scotches the moment they set foot inside the restaurant and he was glad he did. He didn't think he would've had the courage without some help.

Cameron and House, at the same time, put their cheeks together and really got into the song. He moved his head several times to glance at her, and she returned his gaze with a dreamy one of her own. Suddenly, it felt as though they were the only two in the room. When the song ended, they were the only ones standing, as everyone broke into applause. House, flustered, swore silently and blushed, something he rarely did.

When they returned to the table, Cameron was greeted by the sight of someone she was shocked upon seeing.

"Dr. Cameron! You look absolutely divine!" gushed Dr. Bartfield, as he hugged her warmly. Cameron stiffened in his embrace, a movement that was not lost by House.

"Dr. House, this is Dr. Bartfield, my-my employer", she stammered, still reeling from the sight of him. What the heck was he doing here?

"Hey, Bartfield, glad you could make it!" shouted Jake, who was sauntering towards them. Cameron pulled her brother aside where the others couldn't hear.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she demanded. Jake gave her a startled look. "Why, Alli, you work for him, and he is still my doctor!" he explained. Cameron frowned. "Is there something wrong, Ally?" Jake eyed her curiously.

"I just don't like the old goat, he's always so touchy feely", Cameron complained. House stood at a distance but observed the whole scene.

"Relax, Alli, you would think you're the bride!" Jake chastised her. Cameron smiled weakly at her brother. Jake was right. Whatever she felt for Bartfield should not ruin her brother's happy day.

Cameron sat down besides House, who was seated next to, of all people, Dr. Lance Nichols. And, of course, Bartfield.

"So you're the famous Gregory House, eh?" Bartfield said, narrowing his beady eyes at House.

"I don't know about famous, but yeah, I'm the man", House sneered. He didn't like what he saw, and the tension he felt from Cameron aroused his suspicions. House excused himself to go to the bar, fighting an urge to punch the daylights out of Bartfield. Cameron almost ran after House like a lost puppy, but Lance stopped her.

"Aren't you going to dance with me?" Lance said, holding out his hand. Cameron bit her lip nervously, feeling Bartfield's eyes on her. She'd do anything to get away from the man.

"Of course, why not?" Cameron said, and graciously accepted his hand.

"So House used to be your boss?" Lance asked, the minute they were on the dance floor.

Cameron nodded but said nothing. "Hmm, looks like you and him had eyes only for each other", Lance said, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't be silly! He's my former boss, he lives in Jersey, I'm here in Connecticut, plus he's old enough to be my father!"

Lance smiled knowingly. He knew what he saw between them, and Cameron definitely didn't look at him the way she did at House. He wondered if he was the reason why Cameron had turned him down so many times.

By the time they finished dancing, House was back at the table, watching Cameron closely. Lance introduced himself to House, and the two spoke for a few minutes. Cameron felt some of the uneasiness leave her, despite the fact that Bartfield was still eyeing her. She was at least glad that Lance and House were acting civilly to each other.

She used the moment to excuse herself to go to the restroom. Afterwards, she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror and when she opened the door to exit, Bartfield was standing right outside, next to the men's room. He grabbed her before she could return to the reception. The area outside the restrooms was dimly lit and no one else was around.

"Dr. Cameron, did I tell you that you look lovely this evening?" he gushed.

"Yes, a hundred times", Cameron sighed. Bartfield got closer. Cameron could smell the liquor on his breath. "Are you and House having a relationship?" he asked her accusingly.

"No, of course not! Pardon me, Dr. Bartfield, but I don't see how any of this is your business!" Cameron said haughtily, as Bartfield grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" Cameron hissed, as she yanked her arm away from him.

"Just remember, young lady, who pays your check every week", he snarled at her. "I wouldn't want anything to come between us", he said, suddenly lowering his voice seductively.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron was beginning to panic. Tears stung her eyes. What was happening here? Why was he doing this?

She ran right into House, who had become concerned when Cameron didn't return to the reception.

"Oh Greg! I'm sorry!" Cameron was never more relieved to see him. At the mention of his first name, House's head reared back, and he looked at her closely. He saw that her eyes were moist.

"Alli, are you okay?" he asked gently. Just then, Bartfield appeared, trying to make believe he'd just gotten out of the men's room, and was rubbing his hands dry. He saw House, smiled sheepishly, and said, "damned hand dryers aren't working", and he slithered back to his table.

Cameron was visibly upset and she was trembling. She struggled to compose herself. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. House noticed all this with a keen eye and put his arm around her waist protectively, as they made their way back to the table.

"I-I need some air", Cameron said suddenly, and rushed back out of the reception area, desperately trying to find the exit door. She pushed past a waiter, as she finally found a door and went out. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

When she turned around to go back in, House was standing there.

"Alli, what the hell happened back there?" House said, the anger beginning to rise.

"I-I suddenly didn't feel well", she explained feebly.

"Bullshyte! You were upset, not sick....Bartfield was in the men's room and you went to the ladies' room....did he say something to upset you?" The way House looked at her was enough to make Cameron break down right there. But, she fought the urge to collapse into his arms, and stubbornly insisted that she just didn't feel well.

"I think it's the champagne....it always makes me a little dizzy and gives me a headache". She smiled at House weakly. House eyed her but kept his thought to himself. He nodded, and they walked back to their table.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, but House had a scowl and his mood changed dramatically. He refused to dance or even talk to anyone. Lance had asked her to dance again, and she accepted unwillingly. This only made House's mood darker, as he watched Lance spin her around the dance floor.

The party broke up, and Jake and Abby said their goodbyes, with everyone congratulating them. They were going to spend their wedding night at a hotel at the airport, and were leaving for a cruise the next day.

House drove Cameron back to the condo and neither said a word on the way. Cameron, still upset over what happened with Bartfield, and House, sensing something had gone drastically wrong. This Bartfield was bad news and he was mad at Cameron for not confiding in him.

"Would you like to come in?" Cameron asked shyly, as they got to the condo. House mumbled something about leaving early in the morning for Jersey. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"House, tomorrow's Sunday, you don't have to go back that early, do you?" Cameron's eyes were beautiful under the dark night and bright stars.

"I guess not", House shrugged, as he followed Cameron into the condo.

to be cont'd.


	79. Chapter 79

"Would you like something to drink?" Cameron asked House, as they settled inside.

"Scotch, if you've got any", House mumbled.

"Sure!" Cameron said, just a tad higher than her normal speaking voice. She cringed as she knew how much her voice had grated on House a long time ago and swore under her breath. She felt giddy being in the same room, alone, in a three bedroom condo with House.

Cameron walked over to House and handed him the drink. He had already made himself comfortable on the sofa. Cameron had poured herself a glass of Chardonnay, and discreetly sat on the loveseat, next to the couch. House noticed this, but decided not to say anything. He wasn't so sure he wanted her right next to him. It might weaken his resolve. He still was quite upset with her. He hated when she kept things to herself. She usually wore her heart on her sleeve.

A long silence followed, as each was lost in their own thoughts, and sipping their drinks. House had finished his, and laid the glass down rather noisily on the coffee table.

"Would you like another?" Cameron smirked. House looked over at her. "What do you think?" he snarled. But the moment he said it, he regretted it and mentally kicked himself.

"Fine!" Cameron replied in a huff, and snatched the glass off the table and flounced into the kitchen to refill it. How dare he get snippy with her, after what had almost happened to her? She shuddered at the thought of Bartfield's grimey hands on her.

She refilled House's drink and turned to head towards the living room. She bumped right into House, who had been standing behind her and saw her shudder.

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. "Must you always creep up on people? Honestly, House, some things never change!" She thrusted out her hand and gave him his Scotch.

"Do you want me to change?" he said softly, his eyes staring intently into hers. She looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"I-I don't know what you mean....I thought you didn't want anyone to change you...you said I wanted to fix you, that you were damaged and...."

House shut her up by placing a light kiss on her lips. Cameron's eyes widened as she felt his stubbly chin graze across her cheek.

"How's that for a change?" House said, his lips curled into a crooked smile.

Cameron stared at the floor and blushed profusely. She hadn't seen that coming at all. She dreamed about this very moment, but now that it had happened, she couldn't handle it. She walked quickly past him, back to where she was sitting on the loveseat. House chuckled to himself. He was glad he had had that effect on her. At least she didn't slap him silly!

'Go slow, House, go sloow', he told himself, as he followed Cameron and sat back down on the couch.

"So", House began, as if nothing had happened in the kitchen. "Where are the newlyweds going?"

Cameron was relieved the conversation had changed. "They're going on a cruise to Puerto Vallarta....they're only going for a few days...they are anxious to set up their new home".

"I see", said House. "And, are you going to stay here?" House looked at Cameron as he said it. For a moment, Cameron thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Cameron shrugged. "I guess....I fell in love with the place the moment I arrived...I especially liked the terrace overlookng the backyard". She smiled to herself as she recalled seeing Jake again, meeting Abby, and how happy they seemed to be.

House drained his glass and looked at his watch. "Well, I better be going", he said, grabbing his cane and making a dramatic attempt to get up. Cameron, always the helper, rushed over to grab his arm and help him steady himself. They locked eyes for several moments.

"Allison, I...." House began, and then he closed his mouth. He frowned, and stared at the floor. Cameron held her breath. What was he going to say? She actually heard her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, so long Allison, can I call you in the morning, maybe we could have breakfast before I go back to Jersey?" Cameron nodded her head, but found it hard to hide her disappointment. Maybe she had subconsciously given House a sign that she didn't want him there? She barely kissed him back....

Cameron stood at the door and watched House limp out, without bothering to turn around to look at her. She closed the door and leaned back against it, the tears falling softly down her cheeks.

*******************************************************

"So how did everything go?" Wilson asked anxiously. It was Monday morning, and House was standing at the coffee bar. He hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet, and here was Wilson, wanting details already!

House grimaced as he thought of how the weekend ended up. He had called Cameron on her cell Sunday morning, but she had turned him down. It had been a weird night that Saturday. House had wanted badly for Cameron to tell him what had happened with Bartfield, and Cameron wanted so badly for House to stick around a while longer.

"Uh oh, from the looks of things, not so hot, huh?" Wilson said cautiously.

"I don't like this....this Bartfield guy", House blurted out before he realized what he'd said.

"Bartfield? Oh! You mean her boss, the big cheese of New Haven?"

House nodded. He told Wilson about the exchange near the restrooms, and how Cameron was visibly upset when Bartfield left. Wilson frowned.

"Sounds like the old goat's looking for a young kid", he smirked.

House looked at Wilson. "That's it! He's trying to get into her pants!" House looked as though he'd had a revelation. He face palmed himself.

"That son of a b**ch!" he growled.

"House, do you really think he'd do that? He could be her grandfather, plus I hear he practically built that hospital....he has a reputation to uphold".

"Yeah, and I know what else he'd like to hold!" House sneered. He suddenly felt his chest tighten as he thought of poor Cameron and how so she bravely kept it to herself. She was terrified of losing her job. It now was as plain as the nose on his face. But what was he going to do about it? He made a mental note to research Bartfield and find any dirt he could on the old b**tard.

"Ah, there you both are!" Cuddy exclaimed, as she helped herself to coffee. "House, I'm having you do clinic duty this morning".

"What? Why, Mommy? I never do clinic in the morning, at least not before my bowl of Wheaties!" Cuddy rolled her eyes. "The doctor that normally does the morning shift is out sick, so guess who subs for him? YOU! Now GET!"

House sighed heavily, picked up his mug of coffee and limped loudly out of the lounge. When he got to the clinic, he picked up a file without looking inside, knocked on the first exam room door and hesitantly poked his head in.

A very tall, lightly tanned older teenager, with brown highlighted streaks of long hair, blue/gray eyes, and a very toned body, was sitting atop the exam table, arms folded, looking down at the tiled floor, swinging her long legs, which practically hit the floor.

"And what can I do for you today?" House said, as he eyed her appreciatively and marvelled at how tall she was, especially for a girl.

"Um, well, you see", Kathryn began hesitantly. House rolled his eyes and sat down on the little stool next to her. "I haven't had a period in 3 or 4 months", she finally stammered out.

"Hmmmm", House mused, "then you're obviously knock...I mean, pregnant", he said with a bored tone, as he opened her file.

Kathryn shook her head furiously. "Nope! Don't even have a boyfriend!" she said defiantly, chin held high.

"You don't need a boyfriend, um, ah.....*peeks at forms she filled out* Kaitlyn...."

"That's _Kathyrn_", the girl corrected.

"Whatever. As I said, you don't need a boyfriend to get....."

Kathryn cut him off. "Doc, I'm not even dating! It's my first year at college and I've taken on quite a few advance courses!" She glared at House. Why did everyone always assume if a girl missed her cycle, she was always pregnant?

"Why aren't you seeing a gynecologist? This is a general clinic", House said, annoyed.

"Because my regular doctor is a good friend of the family. If I went to him, my parents would freak", she explained.

"Any good doctor knows that they cannot discuss your medical problems without your consent.....you know, the privacy act?"

"You don't know my family!" the girl barked. 'Thank God', House said to himself.

"OK, so we can definately rule that out, according to you....I see that you are very physically fit...do you run or work out a lot?"

"As a matter of fact, I do", Kathryn agreed. "I'm running in a 10k in November, and I run about 5-6 miles a day, 7 days a week".

But House was already jotting something down on a script pad. He ripped off the sheet after he was done scribbling and handed it to her.

"Here's a prescription for hormone pills", House instructed. "Your periods have probably stopped because you are so active. These pills will help you get regulated....you should start within the week...don't be alarmed if it's a little heavier or more painful than normal....that's to be expected from not having any in a while.....stop working out so much" he added.

Kathryn looked at him, flustered. "I would've never known that...why didn't my instructor and trainers tell me that?" she wondered, as she hopped off the table and stood up next to House.

"Because they're idiots", House snarked. "No one cares about the kids anymore...it's all about winning". Kathryn smirked as she thanked House. Before she left, she turned around, her hand still on the doorknob.

"I wish you were my doctor" she suddenly blurted out. "You tell it like it is....not like those mushy Dr. Kildare types". She gave him a shy smile and walked out. After she left, House smiled too.

to be cont'd.


	80. Chapter 80

Cameron felt awful lying to House. But she knew it was the only thing she could do...she thought about their phone conversation Sunday morning....

_"Hello?"_

_"Good morning, Allison! Have you thought about my offer to buy you breakfast before I leave for Jersey?"_

_Cameron's heart started to beat out of her chest. 'Here goes, I hope it works'..she braced herself, took a deep breath, exhaled and told House,_

_"I-I'm afraid I won't be able to make it, House, I'm sorry", she said, trying hard to sound contrite...and sick at the same time._

_House waited a beat. This was unexpected. He'd lain awake half the night, tossing and turning, anticipating seeing her again._

_"Allison, are you okay?" he asked with baited breath._

_"Actually, I'm not" she replied sheepishly. She wouldn't volunteer any more info._

_House had to drag it out of her like pulling teeth. "So what's wrong? Are you ill?" House shook his head. This was not happening!_

_Cameron was glad House couldn't see her face. Two reasons: 1) he'd know she was lying and 2) she was blushing, even though he couldn't see her._

_"I-uh, it's that time of the month", she blurted out. Cameron cringed. This was so cliche, yet there wasn't a man alive that hadn't fell for it...yet._

_Silence. Then, "I could swing by the drugstore and pick up something....or would you rather have one of my Vicodin?" His voice was desperate, urging._

_"I-I don't think so House....when it's this bad, I just have to take the Percocet my ob/gyn prescribed for me, and then it knocks me out, I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company". Cameron held her breath for House's response._

_"Fine", he said curtly. "Well, I'm going to get a bite, and then I'm headed out of here". Cameron bit her lip as it quivered and she felt her eyes well up. Why was she doing this? Oh yeah, to keep her distance. It couldn't always go House's way. She had to prove she wasn't a pushover, or pathetic, as he called her many times._

_"Take care House, and get home safely", she said, her voice threatening to crack._

_"Yeah, you too", he said gruffly and hung up._

_The tears spilled as soon as Cameron laid the phone down. As a matter of fact, she cried the whole day and well into the night._

_*******************************************************_

When House finished up clinic duty, he limped as quickly as he could and looked up Bartfield on the internet. The man had more degrees than the temperature. He was a prominent man, well to do, richer than God, and to House's disappointment, he couldn't find a damned thing that would detrimental to his career.

He closed his laptop and began tossing his tennis ball up in the air. He could hire a private investigator, but they cost an arm and three legs. House was deep in thought. This was almost as challenging as solving a medical puzzle. Luckily, the white board meeting had been delayed, due to House having to sub in the clinic, and the others were busy doing their own research and checking out journals in the medical library.

Wilson popped in, asking House what he was doing for lunch.

"Hmmm?" House said absentmindedly, half hearing him. Wilson eyed House curiously. House not perk up when food was mentioned? What was up his butt?

"House! What's wrong with you? I said what are we doing for lunch?" Wilson was almost shouting, and he smiled sheepishly as two nurses who passed by glared at him for raising his voice.

"Hey, Wilson, you're Jewish, you know everyone", House said suddenly.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Wilson looked at House, flustered.

"No, no, I mean you know other doctors, lawyers, professional people, things like that, no?" House looked at Wilson eagerly.

"House what are you up to?" Wilson eyed him suspiciously.

"I know you have connections", House said with finality.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What do think, I'm in the Jewish Mafia?" he quipped.

House gave Wilson a crooked smile. "Sure! Remember that movie, _Once Upon A Time In America_? All Jewish mobsters, they were".

Wilson was getting impatient. "OK, House, what?"

"I'd like to hire a private eye...I need to find some dirt on that rat Bartfield".

"Bartfield? Dr. Bartifield? Cameron's new boss?" Wilson looked at House incredulously.

House nodded. "Yeah, there's gotta be something I can nail him with, I've a feeling he's tried to seduce others before.....didn't Cameron replace someone in NICU...some doctor left suddenly and instead of being on the diagnostics team, Bartfield put Cameron in charge of the neonatal unit?"

Wilson took a seat beside House. His friend had an angle. He tried to think of someone he knew that could maybe help House with his dastardly deed.

"I got it!" Wilson said suddenly, jumping up from the chair. House, if he could have, would've jumped up to.

"Jesus, Wilson, you scared the shyte out of me!"

"Sorry....but I think my Uncle Henry has a neighbor who's a cop....I can find out who they use for their detective work...maybe you can cut the guy a deal...give him some free medical care in exchange for dirt?" Wilson grinned at House, who was grinning back.

"Excellent!" House boomed, patting Wilson on the back. "I'm hungry now, what are you buying me?"

Wilson rolled his eyes as the two men headed for the cafeteria.

to be cont'd.


	81. Chapter 81

House brooded all the way home. Now he was mad at Cameron for turning him down, which seemed to replace the disappointed anger he felt for her not spilling the beans about what had transpired by the restroom between her and Bartfield. He honestly didn't know when/if he would see her again! He kept thinking of the way she had looked at him when they were out on the dance floor. Was he just imagining it? Or was it the champagne that had gone to her head?

Pulling up to the curb in front of his apartment house, he sat in his car for several moments, deep in thought, before he limped out and into his apartment. Throwing his keys down on the table, he opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He popped it open and drank half before taking a breath. He grabbed his bottle of Vicodin from his pants pocket and swallowed two down with the remainder of the beer.

It was early yet. He had driven home right after he had hung up from speaking to Cameron and didn't even bother having the breakfast he was looking forward to. Somehow, it hadn't seemed all that appetizing without Cameron there to share it with him.

He opened another beer and limped over to his piano. He set the beer down on top of the piano and began to play randomly, no particular song in mind. Mesmerized, he began playing his and Terry's favorite song. He banged the ivories and took a swig of his beer. He was bored and didn't know what the hell to do with himself until Monday morning rolled around. No sense calling Wilson. On a Sunday? He had made up with Julie and they were probably at her parents' home having Sunday dinner.

He laughed bitterly to himself, thinking of Wilson, seated stiffly at the dinner table, surrounded by Julie and her family. Ugh. Being alone had its perks. At least he didn't have to put up with the outlaws.

House glanced at the clock on the wall. Only 4:00 p.m.! He swore out loud and flicked on the television. Some inane British comedy was on...something called _Blackadder_. House sat down with another beer and found himself chuckling at the antics of these ridiculous characters, in particular, some Prince George or somebody. It was a marathon of the show, on the BBC America Channel, and before he knew it, several hours had passed and it had already gotten dark outside.

*******************************************************

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked Cameron anxiously, as soon as she spotted her walking down the hall, files in hand.

"Oh, hi, Hermy", Cameron said reluctantly.

"Well, good morning to you, too!" Hermione snarked. She eyed Cameron closely. "Honey, what's wrong? Did everything go alright at your brother's wedding?"

Cameron shrugged. "Oh sure, that part was wonderful. Abby looked beautiful, and she and Jake made a striking pair....but that a hole Bartfield showed up and ruined the whole thing". 

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my! I hadn't even thought about it or I would've prepared you! It would make sense for Jake to invite him, being that he's his doctor and all". Hermione was remorseful.

"That's okay, Hermy, how were you to know? Anyway, Lance Nichols was there too". At the mention of the doctor's name, Christine, the receptionist's ears perked up.

"Ooooo, Dr. Cameron, Dr. McDreamy was there? My, my!" Christine cooed.

Cameron smiled weakly. "Yes, he was there too, and so was Greg House". Both Hermione and Christine exchanged looks. Cameron had told them a little about her feelings for House.

"That's riiight! He was the best man or something, wasn't he?" Christine offered.

Cameron nodded and sighed heavily. "Bartfield was a real jerk...he cornered me as I left the ladies' room at the restaurant where the reception was".

"That horn dog!" Christine exclaimed. "I don't trust that goat as far as I could throw him...which would be kinda hard, because he's so huumungous!" All of them laughed at Christine's twang. So did she.

"Well, I've got to get to work", Cameron said finally, and the three women agreed to meet for lunch.

"You know, Dr. Cameron really has a thing for that there House guy", Christine whispered conspiratorily to Hermione. 

"Yes, I know", Hermione said with a long sigh. "We've talked about him, and she just can't seem to go forward, even though she's away from him and out of that hospital in Jersey". Christine nodded. "Yeah, it's hard when you can't help your feelings....he could be in Africa, and she'd still be pining for him....too bad". Both women shook their heads and went back to their desks.

"Dr. Cameron!" Cameron stopped in her tracks and inwardly cringed. There was no mistaking that familiar, unwelcome voice. 'Ugh!' Cameron said to herself. Did this man have no shame? He acted as though nothing had happened!

"I need your assistance", Bartfield said importantly. "We've got a puzzling case and I want to talk to you about it". Before Cameron could respond, he had grabbed her arm and was escorting her into his office. He closed the door. Cameron opened her mouth to protest.

"Tut! Tut!" Bartfield admonished. "Have a seat", he instructed. Cameron wanted to flee. She thought quickly....she eyed the door...at least he hadn't locked it...or had he?

Bartfield eyed her closely and read her mind. "Dr. Cameron, you need not be afraid of me. I wish to apologize for my atrocious behavior the other night at your brother's wedding reception". He stole a look at Cameron and it appeared to be geniune.

"I would never attempt to harm you in any way.....you are a very intelligent and valuable employee....and need I say, very beautiful. I have you on a pedestal". Bartfield held his hand out to show her how he felt.

"That's okay" Cameron said, not meaning it by a longshot. "We all had a little too much to drink, it happens". Cameron tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. She wanted Bartfield to think she hadn't given it a second thought. She wouldn't give him the satfisfaction of showing him that she was upset.

Bartfield grabbed her hand. "You are a princess....any man should be lucky to have you", he said, his eyes dancing.

Cameron cleared her throat nervously and changed the subject. "Dr. Bartfield, what is this puzzling case you wanted to discuss with me?"

Bartfield smiled sardonically. "It's you that is the puzzle, my dear. And I intend to solve it". Cameron's mouth fell open as Bartfield chuckled. She got up abruptly and ran out the door. Bartfield sat back in his chair with a stupid grin on his face.

*******************************************************

Cameron walked right into Lance Nichols on her way out of Bartfield's office. She was shaking head to toe.

"Allison? Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. He glanced into Bartfield's office and saw the idiot grinning.

"What did that jerk say to you?"

"I-I can't stand him.....Lance, I don't know how much longer I can keep up with his shenanigans". Cameron was near tears now, and Lance seemed to be the one to comfort her. He grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her into a nearby exam room, which was empty.

"Allison, look...it may not be any of my business, but since you've already told me how upset he makes you, maybe I should have warned you from the start".

Cameron looked at Lance, alarmed. "What do you mean? Warn me about what?"

Lance looked uncomfortable. "Allison, I feel like a real heel for not warning you about him....that doctor you replaced in NICU?" Cameron nodded. "Well, it was a woman doctor, not that much older than you". Cameron held her breath. "Anyway, Bartfield was after her like Colonal Sanders chasing a chicken.....I'm not sure of the exact details, but I think she complained about him to the medical board. Bartfield got wind of it, turned it all around, and got her fired. He's so prominent in this town, that he made sure she couldn't get a position at any other hospital in the state".

"Oh My God!" Cameron's fears were confirmed. This was the very thing she had been worrying about. With Bartfield's clout, who would believe a rookie doctor such as herself? Bartfield could buy his way out of hell, if he had to. Cameron shook even more.

Lance put a comforting arm around her. "Don't be alone with him...ever...do you hear me? Don't go into his office unless someone else is there and if he comes into your office or follows you, call me and I will come over". He smiled at Cameron gently. A lone tear fell down Cameron's cheek. Lance fought the urge to wipe it from her face.

Cameron looked at Lance gratefully. "I don't know how to thank you" she said, her voice cracking.

"Don't thank me. Just be careful of the son of a b**ch", he chided, as they both let out weak laughs.

to be cont'd.


	82. Chapter 82

Miraculously, Dr. Bartfield stayed out of Cameron's way in the weeks that followed. He was most polite when they were in meetings together, or if she passed him in the hall. The dreaded encounters had ceased, and even though Cameron was still on her guard, she felt a little relieved and less anxious than she had been. Maybe Bartfield was truly remorseful, she had told herself.

She was thinking about how well things were going when she bumped into Lance on her way to her office. It was lunchtime and she was starved.

"Ooops! Excuse me, Lance!" Cameron said, blushing. She always seemed to have an uncanny knack of bumping into people!

"Ah! You're just the person I wanted to bump into anyway!" Lance said, his eyes dancing, glad to see her. Heck, he was always glad to see her! Lance hid his feelings for Cameron ever since he had seen the way she and House had danced together at Jake and Abby's wedding. He could barely contain himself when in her presence.

"Whatcha doin' for lunch?" Lance asked, as they continued strolling down the hall.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm famished....I came in early this morning to look up some research and I totally skipped breakfast!" Her stomach confirmed this by letting out tiny growls.

"Let's get out of this hospital", Lance said suddenly. "I'll buy....there's a new bar and grill down on 6th, why don't you and I check it out?" Lance held his breath. He really didn't have to though, he kind of expected her to turn him down, she usually did.

Cameron gave Lance a smile. "Sure! Why not?" Lance broke out in a huge grin. "Great! Lemme run to my office and grab my car keys", he said.

"So how's the old bat treating you lately?" Lance said casually, biting into his half pound burger. Clancy's was the name of the bar/grill that had recently opened. The burgers were so juicy, they had rolls of paper towels and wet wipes at each table and booth.

Cameron munched on a french frie, and pondered the question. "You know, I don't want to get my hopes up, but he's actually acting really nice", she said cautiously.

Lance frowned. "I still don't trust him....Cameron, whatever you do, don't let your guard down with that lecherous snake...he may be setting you up for a trap". Cameron now had put her fork down and looked at Lance, her mouth agape.

"Do you really think so after all this time?" she asked naively.

Lance nodded his head. "He's got a bad track record. You know what they say, 'you can't change a leopard's spots'. Cameron silently nodded and picked up her fork again. She told herself Lance was just being overly protective because he had a crush on her. She could take care of herself.

*******************************************************

House and Cuddy was sitting in her office, displaying a rare moment in which they were talking about old times....something neither of them liked to bring up. But not all of it was bad, and this is what they were reminicing about.

"Who the hell was that guy that was in the band with you? The one that was always nudging you to look at me or something?"

"Oh him! That was Crandall! He's the one who gave you the name 'Party Pants'!" Cuddy smirked at the moniker. "How could I have forgotten _him_?" she said, amazed at herself for doing so.

"That damned name really stuck.....well, with _some people, that is_". Cuddy winked at House and he smiled in return.

"Yeah, those were some crazy times.....crazy, but good too", House said softly, looking away from Cuddy and staring out the window behind her desk. Cuddy took notice of this. 'There he goes again', she lamented. Cuddy knew that House was thinking about the one thing he always seem to think about whenever they took a trip down memory lane. Whatever, or whoever, it was, House never said. She only knew that his face took on a melancholy that was different than when he just complained about his leg.

House cleared his throat, as he noticed Cuddy staring at him with questioning eyes. "I, er, gotta get back to my office", he said brusquely, and limped out the door. Cuddy sat in deep thought for several minutes before she, too, went back to work. 'Too bad', she thought to herself. 'Whatever it is that makes him so sad, I really wish he would tell me about it...maybe I could help him?' Cuddy shook the thoughts from her mind, and got back to work.

********************************************************

It was Friday, the end of the week. Everyone was looking forward to the weekend, even House.

"So, what bar will you be spending the weekend at?" Wilson snarked, as he checked into House's office before they left for the day.

"No bar this weekend", he grinned.

"Oh? No Saturday one night stand with Paula?" Wilson sniggered.

"C'mon, Wilson, you know she's a physical therapist!" House said defensively.

"Sure, sure! Whatever you say, House!" House almost tripped Wilson with his cane as they walked through the doors of PPTH, free for another weekend.

********************************************************

Dr. Bartfield startled Cameron as he appeared in her office late Friday after the others had left to start their weekend. He was holding two containers of coffee from the nearby Starbuck's.

"D-Dr. B-Bartfield!" Cameron stammered, shocked at seeing him. "I-I thought you'd already left...most of the day's shift are gone".

"I know", he said, matter of factly. "I did leave, but I forgot some research papers I was going to read over the weekend, and noticed that your office lights were still on....I know how dedicated you've been since you've been researching that project we're on, so I decided you may need something to keep you awake". Bartfield handed over a coffee cup to Cameron.

"Cream? Sugar?" he asked politely, as Cameron nodded and took them. Bartfield sipped on his coffee thoughtfully. Cameron gave him a timid smile, as she sipped her coffee and showed him the paper she was working on. He looked over her shoulder eagerly, not giving her any hint as to his behavior of the past. She started to relax. People can change, she reminded herself.

Bartfield complimented her on the paper and went back to sit down opposite her. But Cameron suddenly had a headache and the room was starting to spin. She felt sick to her stomach. 'I must be coming down with the flu' were her last words, as she slumped down off her chair, onto the carpeted floor below.

Bartfield carefully lifted her under her arms and placed her on the small sofa Cameron had in her office. He caressed her face lightly with a finger and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. She didn't stir. Then, he got up and shut off the lights, closed the blinds and locked the door......

to be cont'd.


	83. Chapter 83

At first, House eagerly anticipated the weekend. He'd been planning on visiting Cameron for awhile now. Her refusal to see him again before he left the last time, played havoc in his brain. The chase was on! But now that the weekend was finally here, he started to have misgivings. The fact that Cameron wasn't answering her phone didn't help matters either. It was past office hours by now, so it would be senseless to call New Haven. He tried both the condo and her cell phone but she didn't pick up. So House did the only thing he knew to while away the time: he picked up a bottle of Chivas and spent Friday night getting smashed.

*********************************************************

Cameron heard the faint sound of her cell phone ringing inside her purse. She opened her eyes. The room was still spinning somewhat, but not as bad as before. She blinked hard several times and sat up, very slowly. 'What the hell happened?' she wondered to herself. She glanced around her office. The lights were on, the blinds were open, what the heck? Did she find her way to the sofa and fall asleep?

She remembered feeling nauseated and how her head hurt before the room started to spin....but that's all she could remember. Some kind of weird flu strain must be going around the hospital, she thought to herself. She'd treated several infants who had come down with it several days after the babies were born. Some parents even had gotten sick.

She found her purse, shut the lights, and locked her office. She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Her reflection in the mirror above the sink appalled her. She had dark circles under her eyes and was very pale.

Cameron found her car, got in and sat there for a few minutes, composing herself. She looked at her watch. Midnight! How had she managed to sleep several hours in her office? The last thing she recalled about the time was that the first shift was over, and she had remained after everyone else had left to catch up on her research paper. Other than that, her mind was a blank. She rubbed her forehead wearily, and drove home.

*******************************************************

As smashed as House was, he could still manage to punch out Cameron's number on his phone. Still no answer! It was now past midnight, where the hell was she? He scowled as he remembered the pretty boy, Dr. Lance Nichols. 'She's probably out with him', House thought angrily to himself. He decided the weekend was shot and blew his plans off from going to visit her. He took two Vicodin and plopped down, exhausted, on his bed.

********************************************************

Dr. Bartfield was his usual polite self in the ensuing weeks that followed. Cameron, however, was still shaken up over the whole thing about falling asleep in her office. As several days had passed, the dizziness and nausea she had felt that night went away. However, it was several weeks later, and now the dizziness and nausea had returned.

She had the lab run tests to see if she caught something from one of the patients. If it was the flu, there was no test for it per se, yet why would she get over those initial symptoms, only to strangely reappear several weeks later? She put herself on a course of antibiotics anyway and hoped for the best.

But now, something else put a monkey wrench into the works. She looked at the date circled in red on her calendar. Her cycle hadn't begun yet, she was over a week late! Whatever this illness is, she thought, must be affecting my whole immune system.

Another week went by and now she was throwing up, instead of feeling nauseous. The dizzy spells continued. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was pregnant!' she joked to herself. After work one day, she impulsively walked into a drugstore and bought a home pregnancy kit.

'This is crazy!' she screamed to herself. 'I don't even know why I'm doing this....I'm not seeing anyone, I don't have a boyfriend'....but as she was talking to herself, at the same time, she was conducting the test....she held the little thermometer looking vile in her hand and almost passed out when it had turned pink.....she was pregnant?!

She quickly took out another test to run as a backup. Her hands shaking, she made sure she read over the instructions very carefully this time, and ran another test.....same results! Cameron dropped the thermometer on the floor, put the lid down on the toilet seat, and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. She took hold of herself, and knew this was impossible, so she decided to go in to work the next day and run an official lab test anonymously.

She told herself there was no way in hell she could be pregnant, yet why was she so upset and trembling? Tests can be wrong, especially the at home ones. Even though they boast about being almost 99.9% accurate, anything can happen to misconstrue the results...especially since she'd come down with these flu symptoms.

Despite trying to convince herself over and over that it couldn't be true, Cameron slept fitfully that night.

In the early hours of the morning, she sneaked into the lab and conducted her own test. There was a brand new test....they were informed about it just a few weeks ago that gave immediate results.....no need to wait several days for the news. She shook as she took a urine sample, even a blood sample and went about completing the tests.

Cameron had to hold onto the wall for support. Both the urinalysis and the bloodwork said the results were positive for pregnancy!

to be cont'd.


	84. Chapter 84

Cameron ran several more lab tests anonymously, nothing changed. Her period still hadn't arrived. She looked in the phone book and called a Planned Parenthood Center, several miles away, next town over. To her relief, they were open Saturdays and would be more than happy to run a test and examine her physically.

When Cameron adamantly denied that she had been with anyone, the doctor looked at the nurse doubtfully, then decided to bring in a sonogram machine. It was the only way to convince everyone that she indeed was pregnant.

The doctor squeezed the cold gel out of the tube and rubbed it on Cameron's stomach. He began to fish around, all over her sides, stomach, lower pelvic area for any signs of life. Cameron glanced at the sonogram screen but couldn't detect anything.

"There!" the doctor said suddenly, startling both the nurse and Cameron. "See it?" he nodded to the nurse, as he held his finger on the screen over a tiny, black eyed pea shape, with the heart beating rapidly above it.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant, young lady!" Cameron was hysterical and jumped off the exam table, still clad in the hospital gown, her bootees having been thrown off in the process.

"NO!" she screamed. Her head hurt again, and then her mind quickly flashed to an unpleasant memory. Bits and pieces of the night Bartfield showed up in her office were coming back to her now! She paced the small exam room thinking hard, to the consternation of both doctor and nurse.

"Please, miss, sit down and stay calm!" the nurse said in a comforting tone.

"How can I be calm when I was raped!" she shouted to them. The doctor and nurse exchanged shocked looks. Cameron glared at them. "Yes! Now I remember! I must have been drugged and this...this...man raped me!" She wouldn't tell them she was a doctor working at New Haven. She had given them a phoney name when she signed in for the exam.

"I've got to think this over", she said with no feeling in her voice. She dressed quickly and the nurse took her aside and handed her several pamphlets to look over.

"Here, dear", she said soothingly, "There are many options, you don't have to suffer through this"...Cameron glanced at the brochures...some were for adoption, some were for abortion services....her mind was reeling!

"Thank you", she whispered, as she ran out of the Center.

Cameron told no one, not even Jake and Abby. She went on as usual, and bravely kept everything to herself. She went to see a counselor, and even visited a priest for guidance. She wasn't a very religious person, yet she knew that abortion was wrong. On the other hand, this fetus growing inside her was started by a very vile, dispicable animal...a product of his seed! How could she give birth to this? Yet, her emotions were torn....'after all', she fought with herself, "the baby is innocent, it's not its fault it was started this way".

Yet, Cameron knew what she had to do. She knew she would think about it and probably regret it for the rest of her life, but right now, she had to do what she had to do. She picked up the phone and made an appointment at the abortion clinic.

********************************************************

House was miserable, and everyone else was miserable along with him. Cuddy and Wilson gave up trying to figure him out. He was more obnoxious, sarcastic and hateful as ever. His snarks weren't even funny anymore. They had turned vicious. Cuddy had him in her office many times to chastise him about it. He always managed to apologize in his own way, then continue with the same downward spiral.

House hadn't bothered contacting Cameron again. Surely, by the next day after he had phoned her, she would have seen his number on her caller id. Even though he didn't leave a voice mail message, he knew she had to have known that he attempted to call her. The fact that she had never called him back further enraged him, and the weekends were spent going on alcoholic binges.

*********************************************************

Cameron's feet had small bootees on, but they did nothing to hide the fact that the steel stirrups were cold and hard. The whole room where she lay on a small bed was cold. No pictures on the wall, nothing.

The doctor administered the epidural. To her horror, she would remain awake throughout the procedure. She argued with the doctor, but it was their method of choice, so she hardly could have a say in it. Unless she wanted to just get up and forget about it, which she didn't.

She heard the start of the suction machine and shut her eyes tightly. She clenched her hands by her side. One of the nurses saw her tense up and took her hand. Cameron squeezed for dear life. Cameron felt no pain, but she felf a horrible suctioning, as though someone were vacuuming her insides. It was over before she knew it, thankfully.

They made her lay very still for a about an hour. Then, she dressed, and the doctor handed her a prescription for pain meds, an antibiotic in case of infection, and instructions on how to take care of herself and what to expect. She dreaded calling New Haven on Monday, and having to tell Bartfield she needed a few days off. She reminded herself that at least it was better than asking him in person, where the threat of breaking down would be lurking.

No one could ever know.....

to be cont'd.


	85. Chapter 85

Cameron felt horrible. She changed her clothes into something very loose and casual. She decided on a light grey roomy tee shirt and running shorts that matched. She read the instruction sheet the doctor had given her at the clinic. It told her not to shower for 24 hours, take the pain meds every 3-4 hours as needed, and the antibiotic twice a day. Her hands trembling, she picked up the bottles of the meds she had filled at the abortion clinic's pharmacy and shook out two pain pills, then opened the other bottle and took the antibiotic. She swallowed them down with a bottle of water she had retrieved from her fridge. She felt numb, dazed. She grabbed a pillow and throw cover from her linen closet and settled down on the sofa in the living room and switched on the TV. Soon, she was lightly dozing.

She hadn't been sleeping long when she heard a faint knock on the door. Thinking she was dreaming or hallucinating from the powerful pain meds she had taken, she shifted her body to a more comfortable position and ignored the sound. This time, the knocking became louder, more insistent. Now she knew it was real. She sat up, slightly dizzy, and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

'Who the heck can that be?' she wondered, as she slowly got up off the sofa. Again she heard sounds coming from the door. This time, it sounded like someone was using an instrument, as it sounded like loud tapping.

Hesitantly, she peeked through the peephole. Swallowing hard, she couldn't believe the image she saw standing on the other side of the door. House! 'Oh God', she screamed to herself. She stood there, frozen, her mind racing.

"Cameron! Open the door!" House shouted, as he tapped again using his cane. Cameron took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. She unlocked the door and turned the doorknob and faced him.

At first, House gave her a huge grin, but he took one look at her messy hair, the dark circles under her blood shot eyes, and the wrinkled tee shirt and shorts.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cameron mouthed "House?" and stepped to the side to let him in. She closed the door and leaned back on it, not looking at him. House's eyes blazed with anger and confusion. He stepped closer to Cameron, who was still holding herself up against the door, her arms folded tightly against her chest.

House was inches from her face. He lifted her chin gently so that she had to face him. He noticed besides being bloodshot, her eyes were slightly dilated. He took her arm gently and guided her to the sofa. It was then he saw the blood running down her legs, a small stain spreading on her light grey shorts. She was unaware of this and sat down and crossed her legs. She suddenly grimaced, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, moaning.

"Goddamn it, Allison! You're bleeding! For Chrissakes, what happened here?" House glanced at a table where the prescription bottles were sitting. He scooped them up and read the labels. One was for Cipro, the antibiotic, the other was for Oxycontin, the pain med.....he also noticed the name of the pharmacy and doctor that prescribed it. His eyes widened in fear, as he realized the meds had come from the abortion clinic....it was clearly labeled "Women's Clinic" and "Dr. Steinberg".....her dazed look, the blood running down her legs, what else could it be????

House felt his heart beat out of his chest, as his mind spun. He knew he had to remain calm for Cameron's sake, but the shock of what she had just undergone was making him physically ill.

"Cameron, lie down on the sofa", he said gently. Cameron slowly swung her legs up and laid down as she was told. "You've had an abortion, haven't you?" he said softly, trying to hold in his anger. Cameron nodded, as she turned her head sideways to avoid his stare, as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"This is not normal.....all this bleeding!" House said aloud, not really saying it to Cameron, but just trying to reason to himself. "Cameron, please, you must be examined....something's not right!" he said, the panic starting to return.

"The-the doctor said I should expect a lot of bleeding and cramping", she gasped, as another cramp made her bunch up into a fetal position. House knew she was right, yet, this wasn't a patient of his.....this was Cameron, a person he cared for deeply, yet had been in denial for so long. It was hard being objective when the one you loved was hurting.

"Cameron, please! Let me examine you!" House pleaded with her, the urgency evident in his voice. "Don't be embarassed, we're doctors, remember?" House added. Cameron relented, as House asked her if she had any gloves in the apartment. She pointed her finger to a credenza on the opposite wall in the living room. House found a box of rubber gloves.

"Antiseptic?"

"In the bathroom cabinet", came Cameron's weak response. House grabbed his cane and limped to the bathroom, where he found some Betadine and some clean towels. He went back into the living room over to Cameron and told her to lift her bottom. He placed the towel gently under her and removed her shorts and underwear. Everything was a bloody mess. House swore under his breath, as he snapped on a pair of gloves and began to cleanse the area gently but thoroughly with Betadine and another soft towel. What he saw appalled him.

"What a f**king butcher job!" he scowled, as Cameron winced. "Did that hurt?" House said, lifting his head to look at her. "Just a little" she whispered. "I'm sorry, Ally, I really am, but I've got to do this or you'll end up in the hospital". Cameron nodded and shut her eyes tightly.

When House was finished, he limped into her bedroom and found some clean underwear and another pair of shorts in her bureau drawers. "Here, slip these on", he instructed. "Wait! Where are the sanitary pads?" Cameron pointed to a plastic bag she had received from the clinic. House shook out the bag and out spilled a box of hospital pads. He ripped open the box and took a pad out. Cameron blushed as she took the pad from him. He turned his back discreetly, as she fixed herself up and got dressed.

"Done?" he asked. "Yeah", she said.

"How many of these have you taken?" House showed her the bottle of Oxycontin. "Just two" she replied. "But you're still in pain, aren't you?" She nodded weakly. House then got out his bottle of Vicodin and handed her two of those.

"Here, take these as well...it may knock you out, but that's what you need". Cameron did as she was told, and swallowed them with the remainer of the water in the water bottle.

"Now lay down and rest", House said gently. Within minutes, she was snoring lightly. House sat down beside her and lifted her legs onto his lap, and sighed heavily. There would be plenty of time for explanations. Right now, he was too concerned about her condition. He prayed the pain and bleeding would subside so that he didn't have to take her to a hospital.

House shook out two Vicodin and washed it down with the whiskey flask he had in his coat pocket. He grabbed the tv remote and changed the channel she had on. He told himself he'd stay up all night if he had to. He turned to watch Cameron sleeping peacefully, as a lone tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

to be cont'd.


	86. Chapter 86

House finally drifted off to sleep, slumped down on the sofa, Cameron's legs still resting on his lap. He awoke to the sound of Cameron's muffled cries.

"Allison? You okay, baby?" But when he turned sharply to look down at her face, it became evident that she didn't hear him. She started mumbling incoherently......House heard a few words here and there....."Bartfield"...."spiked my coffee" and a few expletives. Now, Cameron was shouting.

'My God! She's having a nightmare!' House thought to himself, as he sat up abruptly and started to massage her legs to rouse her.

"Allison, wake up, baby, you're dreaming!" Cameron opened her eyes and focused on House's face, which was looking at her lovingly. She got up slowly, as House noticed her tear stained face. "What happened?" she muttered, as House took her in his arms. Cameron burst into tears at his gentle touch, and buried her head in his chest, as House rubbed her back softly. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

"Sshhhh, it's okay, it's okay, Allison", he murmured softly. She continued to weep as House held her and comforted her. Then, she sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

House looked at her, his eyes flashed in anger. Cameron gulped and began to tremble. "I know what happened to you now" House said through gritted teeth. Cameron's mouth dropped open, as she pushed herself away from House and gripped the arm of the sofa.

House grabbed her wrist gently. "Allison, don't be afraid. I'm not mad at you...my anger is directed towards that conniving b***ard Bartfield!" At the mention of his name, Cameron shivered and her hands started to tremble. House let go of her wrist and grabbed her hands in his and stared into her sad, green eyes.

"Allison, I'm not going to let that son of a b**ch get away with this, not by a longshot!" he hissed.

"House, you can't....."

"I can and I WILL!" House's voice became raised.

"But House, you don't know the power he has over that hospital and the community!" Cameron pleaded helplessly.

"Power, schmower, that f***er's gonna get his if it's the last thing I do! I'm gonna nail his fat arse to the wall!" House now stood up, grabbed his cane, and began pacing back and forth in the living room.

Cameron tried to get up. House looked over at her and held up his hand. "Baby, don't get up....you need to gather your strength....I'll take care of everything", he said, his voice softer now, yet resigned.

"How are you feeling now?" House asked her, changing the subject.

"Weak, but a little better", she replied.

"Got anything in the fridge?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes, but I'm not that hungry".

House didn't answer her, but limped into the kitchen. He found a kettle and boiled some water. He fished around in a few drawers and found some tea bags. Then, he opened the breadbox, took out some slices and popped two in the toaster. He found some margarine in the fridge, along with some orange juice and took those out. He poured the juice in a glass, and buttered the toast. He got a plate out and put the glass of juice and the toast on it. When the kettle whistled, he got a mug, put the tea bag into it, and poured the water in the mug.

House brought the plate over to Cameron, then went back inside to grab the mug of hot tea. Cursing the fact that he had to do it in two trips, he popped open his Vicodin bottle and swallowed down two with the juice he had brought for her.

"Thanks, House" she said with a shy smile, as she tentatively bit into a piece of toast and sipped on the juice.

"That's my girl!" House blurted out, as he grinned at her. He was relieved that she at least was attempting to eat something. That was a good sign.

They spent the day watching old movies on a classic movie channel. Before they knew it, several hours had passed and now House's stomach was growling.

"What are you fixing me for dinner?" House said with a mischievious grin. Cameron rolled her eyes. "There's not much in the fridge", she said glumly.

"I was just kidding....I'll order something to be brought in....would the smell of Chinese food make you nauseous?" Cameron shook her head. "I think I can manage a little won ton soup and a few crackers", she managed to say.

They ate their food in silence in the living room. House laid everything on the coffee table.

"House!" Cameron said suddenly, noticing how late it was. House, lost in his own thoughts, was startled after the long silence. He looked at her anxiously. "Everything okay?" Cameron smiled. "Yes, but it's late and it's Sunday.....mustn't you return for work?" House shook his head.

"Nope...I'm staying here with you....I'll call Cuddy and Wilson and let them know I'll be taking a few days off....where are Jake and Abby?"

"Oh, they went away for a few days...that's why I picked this weekend to....to....." Cameron stopped. She couldn't say "have the abortion". House nodded his understanding. "I didn't want anyone to know anything" she explained.

"And what were you going to do about New Haven?" he asked.

"I-I was going to call early in the morning before...before _he_ came in and leave word with his secretary, Hermione, and tell her I would be out sick a few days". House nodded again. "Good idea" he said.

"Now young lady, I think you need to get up off that couch and go sleep in your own bed", House suddenly announced, noticing the time. "Can you make it to the bedroom?" "I think so", Cameron said. House helped her up and walked her to her bedroom, where he removed the pillow shams and tossed pillows that were on the bed, and gently threw back the comforter.

"I need to use the bathroom", she said timidly. House escorted her to the bathroom door. "I think I can manage now, thank you", she smiled up at him.

"House!" she shouted a moment later. "What is it, Ally?" House said, alarmed.

"I-I've got some stuff coming out of me!" she blurted.

"What?! What kind of stuff?" Now House was standing right outside the door, ready to barge in at any given moment.

"Ugh! House it's horrible! Clots and tissue!" She began to sob.

"Don't worry about it!" House shouted through the door. He swore silently to himself. 'The idiots at that abortion clinic probably didn't suction everything out'. He winced at the thought and his heart ached for her.

"Allison, please! Don't panic! Put on a fresh pad and come and lay down!" House instructed. Cameron finally came out of the bathroom several long minutes later. She had grabbed a nightie that was on a hook behind the door.

"OK?" House asked. "Yes", she replied. "Any more pain?" Cameron shook her head. "I think the combo of Oxycontin and your Vicodin is working", she smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed", he said, as he helped her into her bed and drew the covers up over her.

"But House, where will you sleep?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me...you just go to sleep" House replied. But after he heard her gentle, rhythmic breathing, he limped to the other side of the bed and got in next to her as quietly as possible. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was that he had been waiting eons for the chance to be in the same bed with her and now he was, under much different circumstances. He sighed wearily, closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before he impulsively leaned over her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

to be cont'd.


	87. Chapter 87

Cameron awoke before House did. She was startled at first, when she opened her eyes, turned her head and noticed the tall, lanky figure of House, who was sound asleep, right next to her. Her stomach fluttered and she blushed lightly. She was impressed, if not flabbergasted, by his show of compassion and kindness. It made her think of the rare moments they had shared together at PPTH, when he would speak softly to her and confide little tidbits of his past to her. She missed those precious moments terribly, and wondered what must have happened to make him so bitter...then, it hit her! She remembered the two instances where House had mumbled Terry's name, asleep on the sofa in his office, and the other time, when they'd gone to Buffalo Wild Wings, and he had gotten drunk and muttered how he had hired her because she had reminded him so much of Terry!

As she was immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that House had awaken, and was staring at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Penny for yer thoughts", he quipped, as she gasped when she heard his voice. "House! You scared the bejesus out of me!" she chastised him warmly.

"For God sakes, will you _stop_ calling me House already? The name is _Greg._" At the mention of his first name, Cameron's heart fluttered. He yawned loudly, stretched and sat up on the bed.

"What are we gonna eat?" he mused. Cameron rolled her eyes. Some things never changed. House never went too long without thinking about food.

"I'm afraid there's not much but that loaf of bread and some tea", she admitted.

"How do you feel this morning?" House questioned. "Not too bad, a few twinges here and there, but nothing I can't manage". House nodded. "That's good".

Cameron excused herself to go to the bathroom. House had gotten into bed fully clothed. He looked down at his wrinkled shirt and pants. His jacket lay on a chair beside the bed. He reached over, grabbed his Vicodin and gulped down two. Then he grabbed his cane and limped over to the bathroom door and knocked softly on it.

"Everything okay in there?" "Yes, House", Cameron said through the door. House waited with baited breath until she came out of the bathroom. He was starting to hate bathrooms, they held bad memories for him. A vision of Cuddy, on her bathroom floor flashed before him. He shook his head to wipe out the horrible memory. Cameron almost banged the door against his head as she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry" she said, smiling sheepishly. House rubbed his head and muttered a curse word. "It's okay, I've got a pretty hard head". Cameron let out a small giggle. House looked at her and smiled. She looked much better this morning. Not as nervous and definitely well rested.

"How's the bleeding? Has it subsided yet?" Cameron inhaled deeply. 'Is he going to ask me every moment?' she complained to herself, but when she saw the concerned look on House's face, she felt guilty for thinking that.

"It's still heavy but no more clots...or anything else", she said, staring down at the floor, her cheeks a dark pink.

"That's good then....you probably expelled whatever else was left over last night". They made their way into the kitchen, where House started to open up doors to the cabinets and drawers under the counter, finding nothing, then he stared into the fridge and made a face.

"There's nothing substantial in this joint", he complained. "I'm going to grab us something to eat and bring it back...is there an IHOP or something around this Godforesaken city?" Cameron laughed. "Yes, House, I-I mean _Greg"_, she emphasized. House felt something funny inside when she mentioned him by first name. He grinned at her, grabbed his keys and headed outside to find them something to eat.

House returned shortly with an order from IHOP he'd picked up, to find Cameron nervously pacing the floor.

"What the hell are you doing walking around?" he demanded.

"I'm not a cripple!" she blurted out. Realizing how harsh that must have sounded, she gave House a contrite look and apologized.

"Skip it, just sit down, you're making me crazy", House said, as he set the order of breakfasts down on the coffee table.

"House....Greg.....I've got to call in.....Bartfield will be in his office soon", Cameron said anxiously.

"Go ahead, you might as well", House concurred. Cameron walked into the kitchen and called Hermione. House could hear the faint sound of her voice, as she explained to Hermione that she had caught a bug and would be out for a few days. She finished the conversation, and headed back to the sofa, and sat beside House, who was already eagerly digging into his order of hot cakes, sausages and eggs over easy.

"I miss Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes!" he moaned, as he cut into the rubbery pancakes. Cameron giggled. "I'm afraid there's nothing like home made cooking", she agreed, as she too, began to eat her breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs. She was surprised that he knew how she liked her eggs cooked.

"How did you know I like them scrambled?" she asked.

House looked at her, his mouth full of food. "I jush had a hunchhh" he mumbled, as Cameron giggled again.

After breakfast, House pulled out his cell and punched the numbers to Cuddy's office. It was time to explain.

"Lise, it's Greg". Cuddy's heart stopped. House never used her first name unless something was up.

"House? Are you alright? Where are you? I was just asking Wilson if you'd shown up for work yet...he's standing right here".

"Good! I need to talk to him after we're done", House said. "Listen, I'm at Cameron's, there was a bit of trouble....everyone's fine....I need a few days off, that's all"

"What kind of trouble?" Cuddy gasped, her eyes wide. Wilson motioned to Cuddy. Cuddy shook her head and held up her hand for Wilson to wait a moment.

House looked at Cameron for approval. She knew he was silently asking her permission to explain what happened. She nodded at him and stared down at her hands in her lap nervously.

House began very slowly and calmly to explain the events of the weekend. Cuddy listened disbelievingly, shaking her head, with Wilson wildly waving his hands, dying to know what was going on.

"Well, here's Wilson", Cuddy said exasperated. "He's standing in front of me, waving his hands like a traffic cop" she quipped. "House, please tell Cameron we love her and are thinking about her", Cuddy said softly as she handed the phone to Wilson.

"House, what the hell's going on?" Wilson blurted out.

"Cuddy can tell you, I'm not going over it again", House said irritably. "Look, Wilson, remember I asked you about finding out some dirt on that sleaze bucket, Bartfield?"

"House! That's what I wanted to talk to you about this morning, and when I couldn't find you, I went to Cuddy and asked her where you were...."

"Just tell me what's on your mind, forget the reminicing", House snapped.

"I spoke to Uncle Henry, who spoke to that cop neighbor of his...I've got some papers that the cop faxed over to me.....seems Bartfield's been in a few messes with the law, but miraculously bought his way out", Wilson said, talking excitedly.

"Fax them to me" House then looked at Cameron and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He had no idea if she had a fax machine. "I've got a fax here", Cameron said. She gave House the number, who repeated it to Wilson.

"I owe ya one, buddy" House said.

"Yeah well, I don't know what you'll be able to do with the information...he's been exonerated from all charges" Wilson said.

"That's what _he_ thinks!" House said with firm resolve. "After I get done with that scumbag, he's gonna wish he'd never been born!"

House hung up the phone with Wilson and turned to Cameron, who intuitively pointed to the hallway, where a fax machine/phone/printer sat on a small table. By the time House got to it, it was already churning out the pages Wilson was sending.

He greedily grabbed each page as they fell out of the machine and eyed them quickly. A small smile spread across his face. He read the name of the young doctor that Cameron had replaced. "Erin Shaunessy" it said. House took out his pen and circled the name. He would have to try to track down this doctor and find out why she had left New Haven.

"Greg, do you think it's okay if I have a shower?" Cameron asked as he returned to the living room, papers clutched in his hand.

"Yeah, I think it will be alright", House said absentmindedly. He was already thinking about how Bartfield was going to go down. He sat on the couch as Cameron went in for a shower, and read over the papers again.

And smiled....again.

to be cont'd.


	88. Chapter 88

Cameron came out of the bathroom in a robe, and a towel wrapped around her head. She walked into the living room to find House totally engrossed in several pieces of paper he held in his hands.

"Watch ya doin'? she said casually, as she began towel drying her hair and leaning over his shoulders to glimpse what he was so immersed in. The closeness of her slim figure, coupled with the sweet scent of her newly shampooed hair sent shivers down House's spine. But this was no time to get amorous.

"Sit down", he urged her, patting the space next to him on the sofa, his voice several octaves higher in his excitement.

Cameron threw the towel on the loveseat beside the sofa and dutifully plopped down beside him and began to read one of the papers he held in his hands. Two names were circled now, one read "Erin Shaunessy" and the other, "Jenny Sims". The former was the doctor Cameron had replaced, and the latter was a nurse's aide that worked there temporarily, who had also filed charges that were dismissed.

"House you're not thinking of....."

"You bet I am!" he smiled triumphantly. "I'm gonna build a case against that rat so high, he'll need a ladder 500 feet tall to climb over it!"

"But, House," Cameron said doubtfully, "you know the money and status Bartfield has in this town....I hardly think you will be able to convince the authorities of any of his wrongdoings...he's managed to bail himself out each time...look at all those charges that were exonorated!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing a finger at the stash of papers.

"My, my heart hurts! How can you doubt me?" House said, in a feigned hurtful tone. "That's because Bartfield has never met up with the likes of one Gregory House!"

Cameron frowned. Not only did she fear for her own safety, but now she had drawn House into the web as well. House saw her worried look and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Baby, I must have been nuts to let you go...twice now", he lamented, not taking his bright blue eyes off her. "This will be my way of redeeming myself to you".

"I-I'm not so sure", Cameron said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" House asked, puzzled.

"House, I've have some time to think", she began with difficulty. "And I have to know something", she continued. House cocked his head to one side and eyed her closely. She was obviously trying to tell him something and was struggling for her words.

"Whatever it is, babe, it's okay....tell me!" He looked at her with desperate eyes. Cameron looked down at the floor. "I-you, uh, you told me that you hired me because I looked like....like....Terry". Her bottom lip started to quiver, as tears stung her eyes.

House became silent and waited for Cameron to finish what she had set out to say.

"I need to know if you have feelings for _me_. I don't want to walk in Terry's shadow", she finally blurted out.

House pulled her into an embrace. "Is that what you're worried about?" He stroked her damp hair as he felt her nod against him.

"Look at me!" House demanded, disengaging himself from the embrace to hold both of her hands in his, as his eyes blazed into hers.

"If you will let me, I would like you to give me the chance to prove that you're not...that is, if you're willing to give me the rest of our lives to show you!" Cameron looked at him gratefully, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now. House took a finger and gentled wiped away her tears. He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"I can try", she managed to say, her voice cracking. He grinned at her, then impulsively kissed her tenderly on the lips. The hotness of his kiss burned her lips as she gently kissed him back. House cleared his throat nervously, and went back to reading the papers.

"Look", he said, changing the subject awkwardly, "don't you worry about a thing...I'm going to handle this and there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me!" He looked at her with a firm resolve. Cameron sighed helplessly and nodded her head.

With determination, House grabbed his cell phone. He had to make a few important phone calls.

"Wilson here"

"Wilson, House here"

"House? How are you and how is Cameron?" he said anxiously. Wilson was in his office, thankfully, and he walked over and closed the door and returned to his desk.

"We're okay. Listen, can you give me the name of that neighbor cop of yours that gave you the scoop on Bartfield?"

"Yeah, it's Joe Paterno, why?"

"I need to call him, see if he's got an "in" with anyone on the force here in New Haven".

"I highly doubt that, House, how the hell would he know anyone in Connecticut?"

"You never know...these cops are like a brotherhood...they all stick together...Connecticut's not that far from Jersey, he just may know someone where I can start".

Wilson sighed. "Um, you can reach him at Princeton Police Dept....wait...lemme look up the number". House waited impatiently, drumming his hands on the kitchen table.

"Here it is", Wilson said, as he rattled off the number to the police dept.

"Thanks, kid, I gotta go....I'll let ya know what I find out", House said hurriedly.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Give my love to Cameron", Wilson said awkwardly.

"Will do!" House grinned as he hung up the phone.

********************************************************

Several days had passed. Cameron didn't know how long she would be able to keep up the farce. She was worried about losing her job....and, more importantly, about having to face Bartfield after all that happened. She confided as much to House one evening, as they were seated in front of the sofa, watching tv.

"Allison, you're not seriously considering going back to that hellhole, are you?" House asked incredulously.

"What else can I do?" she lamented.

"You're not going back there! I forbid it!" House blurted out angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Cameron snapped back, surprised at her own spunk. House was slightly taken aback by her spunk as well, and he tried to hide his smile. She truly was getting a backbone after all!

"Yeah! Just don't show up, that's all!"

"I can't do that! What about my record? How would that look on my resume, that I quit without notice?"

"Who gives a shyte, when you'll be in Princeton anyway", House smirked.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock. "What-what are you saying?" she stammered.

"I'm saying that we're getting the hell out of here! With all the shyte that's going to soon be hitting the fan, you think I want you within 10 feet of that arsehole, to say nothing of what happens when it hits the press!"

"House! No! This is exactly why I decided on not telling anyone! He will turn it around and somehow make it my fault, and then I won't be able to work anywhere else!"

"Again, I repeat, who gives a shyte when you won't even be _in_ this town....Cuddy hasn't replaced your position...when you're back on your feet again, you can resume your old job".

Cameron swallowed hard. She could hardly believe what House had said. He wanted her back?! Again?! If she doubted his feelings for her before, she was sure of them now.

"I, I....what about Jake and Abby?" she protested.

"What about them? We get the hell out of Dodge, you can call him when they get back from out of town and explain everything...I'm sure he won't mind".

"But, House, the condo! I just can't leave it!"

"How much is the rent here?"

"1500.00 a month", Cameron stated.

House walked into the bedroom and retrieved his jacket on the chair, and fished something out of it and returned to where Cameron was fidgeting on the sofa.

House opened up his checkbook and wrote out a check to Jake for $3000.00 and ripped it from the stub and slapped it on the coffee table.

"There! That'll give him two months' rent in advance...plenty of time to find new tenants!" House chuckled. He looked at Cameron with triumph. She did what came natural. She fell into his arms and held him tightly. "I would've never thought you'd ever be...this....nice to me", she whispered in his ear. He chuckled. "Just don't let on to anyone, I've still got a reputation to withhold!" They both laughed.

to be cont'd.


	89. Chapter 89

New Haven General was abuzz with gossip about what could possibly be ailing Dr. Allison Cameron. Hermione herself was very concerned, yet she hid her anxiety, only for her and Christine to start talking among themselves when they were sure no one was around.

"I'm worried about that gal", Christine confided to Hermione one day, as they sat at their computers working.

"Me too", Hermione said, as she reached up and pulled the earphones attached to the medical transcriber out of her sore and reddened ears.

"I've tried calling her several times, but her machine keeps picking up", Hermion said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I even called her cell and got the voice mail thingie", Christine added.

Both women expressed their concerns to each other for several more minutes, until they saw Bartfield barrelling down the hall. Instinctively, Christine sat erect at the reception desk, trying to look busy and attentive, and Hermione popped the earphones back in her ears.

"Hermione! I want you in my office now!" he bellowed. Hermione and Christine exchanged anxious looks. Christine mouthed a "good luck" to her coworker as Hermione crossed her fingers, took a deep breath, and walked into Bartfield's office.

"Sit down" he barked, as he plopped his chubby figure into his executive leather chair. Hermione did as she was told.

"What's the scoop on Dr. Cameron?" he asked, watching her closely.

Hermione shrugged. "Beats me, sir. Everyone's tongues are wagging, but no one seems to know where she is....we've all tried calling her and she doesn't pick up her home or cell phone".

"Mmmm, hmmmmm", Bartfield agreed. "I've tried calling her as well. I wonder if a visit to her apartment is in order?" Hermione hid the fear that screamed inside her heart. Oh no! Bartfield showing up on an unsuspecting Cameron? She prayed fervently that Cameron had left town for a few days.

"Okay, that's all, Hermione, thank you", Bartfield said curtly and dismissed her from his office.

*******************************************************

"Greg, how much longer until we leave?" Cameron pleaded. House had spent the latter part of the week on the phone. He had called Officer Joe Paterno, who to House's delight, did know someone on the force at New Haven! He was golf buddies with the Chief of Police! House could barely contain his excitement, as he jotted down Chief O'Brien's name and immediately called him after he got off the phone with Paterno.

"Chief O'Brien?" House asked hesitantly.

"O'Brien speaking".

"Chief, this is Dr. Gregory House".......House explained in detail what he knew and thought he knew about Lawrence Bartfield. Chief O'Brien listened eagerly to House's allegations. He'd been wanting to nail the SOB Bartfield himself! He had become Chief shortly after Bartfield's case was dismissed, and didn't believe Bartfield was innocent. He knew that Bartfield practically owned the town and probably bought off every attorney and crackpot Judge to get off, but O'Brien had a daughter that was a doctor, so he was more than indirectly affected by the case. He imagined his daughter being seduced by the old geezer and it made him shudder. He wanted to do all he could to put the crooked doctor away for good.

He promised House he'd start making phone calls and put an investigator on the case. As far as he was concerned, the charges against Bartfield were ready to be cracked wide open again. House was pleased at this development. He'd found an ally.

"Greg, have you heard a word of what I said?"

"Huh?" House had been so wrapped up in the case that he barely heard what Cameron had asked him.

"I said, how much longer will it be until we leave?" she repeated.

"Soon, baby, soon" House reassured her. "I had to make sure I made contact with the right people here before we left for Jersey". Cameron nodded her consent but she was still itching to go. Jake and Abby would be coming home the next day and she didn't feel like a sad goodbye.

Cameron spent that night packing everything she could possibly need into several pieces of luggage. House had brought one change of clothes with him when he first arrived in Connecticut, despite Cameron pleading with him to wear something other than a Rolling Stones bright red tee shirt and black jeans. House was stubborn and not a fashion hound, so Cameron was constantly washing.

Their last night was an anxious night. House had continue to sleep in Cameron's bed, but kept a discreet distance from her. Besides, after all she'd been through, the last thing House wanted was to make a wrong move. He had to be patient. Cameron put up a brave front, but House knew deep down inside that it would take a while for the wounds to heal, physically and emotionally.

She laid in his arms, with his wrapped around her protectively. She felt safe only when she was with him, which was practically the whole time he was there, except for running out to get them a bite to eat or if he took a shower. Soon both of them drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************

"Got everything?" House asked, as they were getting ready to leave the next morning. Cameron nodded. "I just have to shower and dress and then we can leave", she said, as she wiped her sweaty brow more from nerves than rushing around finding last minute things to pack. House would not let her lift any of the luggage, so one by one, he made his way out the door with each piece of luggage, cursing and muttering under his breath.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Cameron took forever in the shower. It was only a few minutes' drive. He grabbed his keys and limped quickly out the door, heading for New Haven.

Christine was at the reception desk when House came hobbling in.

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"Dr. Charles Bartfield", House said. "I need to speak with him. Christine eyed House curiously. "Who may I ask wants to see him?"

"House.....Gregory House....MD"

Christine's eyes widened as she realized who he was....this was the Dr. House that Cameron had worked for! She had heard so much about him! She gave him the once over and thought, "hmm, not bad, except for the gimp". She smiled to herself.

"Lady, I ain't got all day!" House bellowed. Christine jumped in her chair. "My word, Dr. House! Are you always this impatient?"

"Yeah, I don't like to wait...I'm a cripple, in case you hadn't noticed", he snarked.

Christine looked at his leg and smirked. "Well, if you look behind you, there's plenty of seats".

"I don't want to sit, I'm here to see him, now can you announce me or do I just walk in unannounced?" As he finished saying it, he decided to do just that, and walked a few paces, until he found a door that had a brass nameplate on it with Bartfield's name.

"Dr. House! Wait! You can't do that!" Christine said loudly, but House had already turned the doorknob and walked in.

Upon hearing someone enter his office, Bartfield, who was staring out his window, swirled his chair around to face him.

"Well, well, Charlie, we meet again!" House chirped in a feign attempt at cordiality.

"Who the hell are you?" Bartfield bellowed, as he scrambled for his eyeglasses and put them on.

"I'm Greg House, M.D. and you and I need to have a little chat..."

"I'm a very busy man, Dr. House........House.......you're that House! Dr. Cameron's boss....you were at the wedding of Jacob and Abigail!"

"That's right, wow, I'm impressed by your memory!" House snarked.

"Are you here to tell me where Cameron is?" Bartfield asked, forgetting his anger at House, anxious now for news about Cameron.

"No, but I'm here to tell you where you're going", House said coldly.

"I don't know what you are implying by that", Bartfield said nervously, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

"Oh but you do! House leaned over menacingly on the desk. Bartfield made a move to pick up the phone. "Dr. House, I will call for security if you don't leave my office right this minute!"

But House was too fast for him. He slammed his cane down hard on Bartfield's hand before he could reach the phone, and kept it pinned there.

"Goddamn you, House, what do you think you're doing? What is this all about?"

House eased up a bit with the cane. "You know damned well what this is all about....don't play cat and mouse with me. I've got enough shyte on you to put you away for the rest of your life, you miserable, disgusting lecher." House flashed angry blue eyes at Bartfield. He hoped his ruse worked. Of course, House had no idea how he would be able to accomplish nailing Bartfield at the moment, but he hoped Bartfield wouldn't be able to detect this, and fall for his bluff.

"Bartfield, your days are numbered at this hospital. I'm a pretty important doctor too....the best in the country in diagnostics, and although my reputation for bedside manners leaves a lot to be desired with my patients, I've never fondled, diddled, or raped any of them...or my employees for that matter!" House stood up and watched for Bartfield's reaction.

"Who do you think you are barging into my office with these ridiculous accusations?" Bartfield spat out angrily. It was a feeble attempt to throw House off but House wasn't buying it. The man had beads of perspiration breaking out all over his forehead, and his cheeks were a dark red. The man was definitely squirming.

Bartfield was afraid. Never had anyone confronted him face to face like this. No one ever had stood up to him before. He eyed House curiously, wondering how much clout the tall, lanky maverick doctor with the icy blue eyes had. He made a mental note to check the guy out.

"Have a seat, House, we can talk this over like two professional doctors".

"I don't have time for chit chat!" House hissed. "I came here to say what I had to say, and I'm leaving!"

Bartfield sat in his big, leather chair, rocking nervously back and forth as he watched the doctor with the hobbled leg walk out of his office. He reached into the drawer of his desk, and with trembling hands, took out a bottle of Nitroglycerin and swallowed a tablet. He took a hankerchief out of his front pocket and dabbed at his face. He was in big trouble.

to be cont'd.


	90. Chapter 90

House raced back to the condo and entered quietly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Cameron still in the shower. He sat down and waited for her to finish and get dressed. After one final check that they hadn't forgotten anything, House and Cameron left the condo. As they made their way outside, Cameron saw that House had loaded up her car with all the luggage. Turning to House she said, "Greg, what about your car? Do you want us to take two cars back to Jersey?"

"Not on your life! I'm not letting you make that drive yourself. After all you've been through, I'll drive your car...I'll worry about getting my car back to Jersey later". Cameron nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Jake and Abby had returned from out of town. It was still mid afternoon when they arrived. Jake called Cameron at the hospital and was told that she had been out for over a week supposedly over some flu bug, but that no one had heard from her since, and calls made to her home and cell went unanswered.

Jake frantically punched the number to Cameron's cell. Abby saw the concerned look on his face and asked him what he was doing.

"Abby, Alli's been out of pocket for over a week...she called in sick and no one's seen or heard from her since".

"What?!" Abbey shouted, panicking.

Jake held up his hand as he heard someone pick up on the other line.

"Alli? Oh, thank God you answered! What in blazes is going on? We just got home and I called New Haven and they said you've been out of touch for over a week...are you alright?"

"Hi Jake", she said sheepishly, as House glanced over at her from the driver's seat. "I'm okay....it's a long story".

"Where the hell are you?" Jake shouted into the phone.

"Calm down.....I'm alright....as a matter of fact, I'm with House, and we're headed back to Princeton".

"What?!" he exclaimed. Abby was nudging him for information. "Why? What's going on?"

"I am fine, Jake, really, I'd rather not talk about it right now....we're in my car right now, I'll call you tonight and explain everything, ok?"

"Ok, but you're sure you're okay?" Jake insisted.

"Yes, Jake, I am", she said softly, looking at House.

*******************************************************

They finally arrived at House's apartment. House instructed Cameron to go on ahead, as he struggled with the luggage again. 'Damned women with all their paraphanelia", he grumbled, as he carried each piece of luggage, one by one, inside the apartment. He'd given Cameron the house keys, and she was already inside, sitting on House's sofa.

He took one look at her, and dropped one of the suitcases he was schlepping inside.

"Alli, what is it? Are you okay?" House limped over to Alli, and grabbed her hands.

"I'm okay...just real tired all of a sudden", her voice cracked. House sat down beside her on the sofa, but she wouldn't look at him. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. Her eyes were red and shiny, and her bottom lip was trembling.

House gathered her in his arms. "It's gonna be alright, baby, I promise!" he told her softly in a reassuring tone. He stroked her hair as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I feel awful about what I've done", she admitted, wiping the tears from her face.

"You didn't do anything! Bartfield's the one who should be crying right now!" House said, the anger starting to build whenever he thought of the creep.

Cameron shook her head. "No, I mean...the...abortion", she said in a small voice. House realized what she meant. He knew that she doubted her faith, but he also knew that she was vehemently against an abortion. She'd told him so many times, especially after they had to perform one on a 12 yr. old patient a while back. She had argued about it to everyone, despite the fact that it was necessary to save the little girl's life.

House took her hands into his. "I will do my best to make you forget this horrible experience....somehow, if there's anyone up there *House looks above*, I'm sure you'll be forgiven", House said softly. Cameron smiled through her tears.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she blurted out.

"Yep! You just did!" he quipped. Then, gazing into her eyes, he swallowed hard and waited a beat. Then, "I love you too, Allison".

to be cont'd.


	91. Chapter 91

House cleared out several drawers to make room for Cameron's things. Both of them had all her luggage piled on top of House's bed and were sorting through everything.

"Where do you want these to go?" House said, holding up several bras and lacy underwear. Cameron blushed lightly. "Give me those!" she snapped playfully at him, as she grabbed them from House's hands and put them in a drawer that House had emptied.

Within an hour, they had emptied all the luggage. House sat on the edge of the bed and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House do you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Actually, yes...." he mumbled and smiled at her sheepishly. Cameron let out a small laugh, as they strolled into the living room. Cameron was impressed. All the time she had worked under House, he'd always been very disorganized, especially when it came to the mounds of paperwork and mail she always seemed to have to sort through for him. Yet, his apartment was immaculate, every book neatly propped up, in size order, in his wall to wall bookshelf, kitchen and bathroom immaculate, and everything neatly arranged elsewhere. His piano in the corner of the living room, right in front of a large bay window, glistened.

As she admired the surroundings, House was already on the phone, ordering pizza from the local pizza joint.

After they finished their pizza, and House had downed a few bottles of beer, House yawned and patted his belly, feeling full and drowsy.

"I think I'll go to bed", Cameron annnounced shyly. She looked at House hesitantly, who was stretching like a cat and yawning rather loudly. He stared at her dumbly.

"What?" He looked at her and blinked.

"Um, where do you want me to sleep?" Cameron said, standing before him, arms crossed against her chest.

House pointed in the direction of his bedroom. "Is there any doubt?" He eyed her closely, his eyes searching, waiting for her response.

Cameron looked down at the floor, her cheeks slightly flushed. She entered his bedroom and took out a large nightshirt that she had placed in one of House's drawers, and went into the bathroom to change.

By this time, House had limped into the bedroom, removed his clothing, and reached for a pair of lounging pajamas draped over a chair by the bed. He was already half asleep by the time Cameron came out of the bathroom.

She smiled as she looked at him. He looked peaceful, happy. She gingerly crawled into the spot beside him and drew the covers over them. She was startled when House suddenly turned around to face her and held her in his arms.

"Goodnight, goddess", he whispered, as he kissed her softly on the forehead. It took every excercise of self control not to throw her down on the bed and make passionate love to her. But he knew that now was not the time. Not yet. Not after all she'd been through. He wasn't even sure if she was fully healed, to say nothing of emotionally. Any red blooded American male would have given his eyeteeth to be in the same bed with this beautiful creature.

House sighed resignedly, knowing that if he made a move, Cameron would probably throttle him, calling him heartless and inconsiderate. So, he just smiled at her and whispered a "goodnight".

"Goodnight, Greg", she whispered back softly, as they drifted off to sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

********************************************************

The next morning, after House had picked up some bagels and cream cheese and boiled some tea for them, he announced that he was going to PPTH. Cameron stopped eating and looked at him.

"Now?" she asked, anxiously.

House nodded. "I need to get the team together and tell them what's been happening....and I need to sit Cuddy down and ask her if she would hire you back on".

Cameron looked at House incredulously. House grinned at her reaction. "What? Why are you surprised? Do you really expect me to let you go back to New Haven? I've managed to lose you twice....and the third time's definitely not gonna be the charm!"

"But Greg...." Cameron protested.

"No buts! Cuddy's never hired anyone for your position anyway, it should be an easy transition...you know how much everyone regretted your leaving in the first place".

"I suppose you're right", Cameron agreed. House kissed her gently on the forehead, grabbed his key and headed to PPTH.

*******************************************************

Meanwhile, Chief O'Brien had gotten a few of his best men on the Bartfield case. He contacted the former doctor who Cameron had replaced, and to his good fortune, he found out that Dr. Shaunessy had started her own practice with several associates, and Jenny Sims, the medical student who had worked briefly at New Haven who'd also left and filed charges against Bartfield was now employed under Shaunessy as well.

O'Brien was pleased. Now, he could send his men to interrogate both of them, without having to track each one down separately. He called House on the cell phone number House had given him in case anything should pop up.

House, on his way to PPTH, answered right away.

"Dr. House? Chief O'Brien....I've got some interesting developments".

House could hardly believe it. "Go ahead", he said anxiously into the phone.

O'Brien went on to update House on the case and said he would be sending his men to interview both ladies.

"Fantastic! Good news indeed, O'Brien!" House exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up too much", O'Brien warned. "We've still got a long way to go to nail this ba****d". House grinned into the phone. "I know, but it'll all be worth it". House hung up the phone and smiled all the way to PPTH.

********************************************************

Cameron, alone in House's apartment, decided this was as good a time as any, to finally place a call to Hermione Jones, her dear friend at New Haven, and let her know that she was okay.

Hermione was walking back to her desk with a cup of coffee, as she picked up the phone.

"Hermy?" the voice asked hesitantly. Hermione's eyes widened as she broke out into a grin.

"Alli?" At the mention of Cameron's name, Christine turned around sharply in Hermione's direction, excitedly.

Hermione nodded several times as she listened to Cameron's explanation of what had transpired and her face slowly went ashen and her eyes got all moist. Noticing this, Christine rushed over, mouthing "what's going on?" Hermione held up her hand. Christine tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that!" Hermione was openly sobbing now. Christine nudged her, ready to burst at the seams for information. Hermione spoke a few more minutes, then hung up the phone, and stared blankly past Christine.

"What??? What 's going on? How's Alli? Where's Alli?" Christine urged.

Hermione looked up at Christine with tears streaming down her face. "Sit down, Chrissy, you're not going to believe this......"

********************************************************

When House walked through the doors of PPTH, he was greeted by Cuddy, who was walking down the hall, headed to her office. When she caught sight of House, she dropped the files that she had been carrying in her arms, and embraced House. He hugged her back.

"House! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I work here, remember? Or have you already replaced me?" House quipped. She looked up at him through her tears and smiled. "How can I ever replace you?" she said shyly, then looked down at her feet.

"C'mon, lets get the others, don't go getting all sappy on me", he said lightly, as Cuddy placed her arm inside House's, as they walked to her office.

Cuddy paged Wilson, Foreman and Chase to her office. When they walked in and saw House, sitting in a chair by Cuddy's desk, all of them broke into wide smiles.

"Holy Shyte, look who's back!" Wilson blurted out before he realized what he'd said. House chuckled. "Glad to see you too, Robin". Foreman and Chase patted him on the back and expressed their relief at his return. Then, the subject turned to Cameron.

"How's she doing, House?" Cuddy asked tentatively.

"She's doing great, despite all the shyte that's happened. She's staying at my place for the time being...she's left New Haven".

Wilson, Foreman and Chase exchanged puzzled looks, as Cuddy's mouth dropped open.

House smiled as he turned to Cuddy. "By the way, I need to discuss something with you...in private". House looked at the others, and they scurried out of Cuddy's office.

House closed the door behind him, and went back to the chair and sat down. He fiddled with his cane for several moments, making Cuddy feel very uneasy all of a sudden. She saw, by his actions, that he was thinking hard about how to say what he was going to say. She fidgeted nervously in her chair as she waited for House to open up.

"Lise" House began. Cuddy sat up erect at the mention of her first name. 'Uh oh', she said to herself, and held her breath.

"I want Cameron back on the team", he finally managed to say. Cuddy let out her breath in a sigh of relief and smiled broadly.

"Is _that_ all?" Cuddy said, the relief evident on her face. House looked at her dumbly. "Yeah, what did you think I was gonna say?" House was truly flabbergasted.

"I honestly don't know...all I know is that when you call me 'Lise', I seem to recall from past experience, that some heavy shyte will follow it". She smiled at House knowingly.

"There's something else", House added. Now Cuddy grasped the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white. House, noticing this, let out a chuckle.

"Relax, Lise! It's all good!" he reassured her. House saw her ease up a bit. House waited a long time before he spoke again.

"Allison and I are....together....I mean....we haven't done anything, but we're....uh....."

Cuddy's heart leapt. In all the years she'd known House, she never witnessed him at a loss for words. It was very sweet and she was basking in the moment.

"We're in love", he said awkwardly, the word 'love' being said barely above a whisper.

"House, I'm happy for you! Then, she added sadly, "if it couldn't be me, I'll glad it's Allison". House looked at her in amazement. "Huh?" he said in confusion. Then a light bulb went off in House's head, and he grinned.

"Lise, I think I've known for the last two decades that you had a thing for me....I've teased you about it many times". Cuddy looked at him and blushed profusely.

"How-how did you know?" Cuddy stammered. House laughed.

"Lise, it was written all over your face! Look, it's not that you aren't a very attractive woman with a body that's a knockout.....it's just that I never thought of you in _that way_....I....after what happened to you in that alley in Michigan, I felt as though I had to protect you....like a big brother, or something". Now it was House's turn to feel uncomfortable.

Cuddy was touched by House's admission. Although she always knew that House never returned the feelings she'd had for him, she was glad he finally had told her how he really felt about her. It cleared the air for both of them.

"Now, what have I missed?" he said, changing the subject. Cuddy picked up the stack of files that had fallen to the floor when she saw House enter the hospital, and went over them with House......

to be cont'd.


	92. Chapter 92

Cameron inhaled deeply and let out her breath slowly. It was time to call her brother. She was sure if she waited till House got home from PPTH that she would break down telling him what happened. She braced herself as she dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Alli!!! I've been waiting for you to call!" Jake exclaimed. Abby, who was in another room, picked up the extension phone and screamed "Alli! OMG! We've been worried sick about you!"

"Calm down, you two! I've got to change ears now, you both blew out my left one!" she quipped. Everyone laughed nervously. As calmly as she could Cameron relayed the events of the past few weeks.

Jake groaned into the phone. "Alli, it's all my fault! If I hadn't gotten you that job at New Haven, none of this would've ever happened!" he said remorsefully.

"Jake, it's not your fault! How were you to know that Bartfield was a snake? Please! Don't worry over it! Greg's been taking care of me, and he's been, well, just wonderful to me!" she gushed.

"Really?" Jake said in a surprised tone. "Well, it's about damned time that old man came to his senses! He was a fool to let you go....and twice!"

Abby could hardly contain her excitement. "Alli, are you staying with House? Are you guys together?" she blurted out.

"Yes, Abby", Cameron laughed.

"When's the wedding?" Abby blurted out again.

"Now, now, hold on there a minute, sis in law, nobody said anything about a wedding!"

"Hey, sis, I saw House's Vette parked in front of the condo when I went over there to check things out. Remember, I had kept a spare key?"

Cameron said, "Oh yeah, that's right".

"Well, how is House gonna get his car back?"

Cameron thought a moment.

"Wait! Jake! We can drive down this weekend....you can drive House's Vette and I'll drive our car!" Abby suggested excitedly.

"Nice try, wifey, but how the hell are we gonna start it?"

Cameron smiled through the phone. "I think House already planned for that...he took his car keys off his key ring and I think he placed them under the big planter on the front porch".

"Brilliant! I always knew House was a genius! Then, it's all settled. We'll make hotel reservations, and we'll drive the two cars down there....I'm dying to see you, little sis!"

"Me too", Cameron smiled. They spoke a few more minutes and made plans for the upcoming weekend. Cameron hung up the phone, happier than she'd been since all this had happened.

********************************************************

Things were getting back to the normal routine at PPTH. Even on his first day back, Cuddy was already asking him to work the clinic.

"Jeez Louise, already?" House whined. "Can't you cut me a break?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy rolled hers. "House, I hate to bring it up, but Cameron was the one who went through all the trauma!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right", House sighed, as he took the clinic files from Cuddy and limped reluctantly to the clinic and opened the door to exam room one.

He was shocked at what he saw, but he hid it well from the patient. A young woman, in her very early 20s, was sitting on the exam table. She was tall, had green eyes and bright red spikey hair held up by globs of mousse and gel. She had several piercings besides the usual 3 or 4 in both ears, she had one on her left eyebrow and one on her bottom lip.

"You're not gonna shrink my head or anything, are you?" House asked cautiously as the girl, named Andrea glared at him.

"So, what can I do for you today?" House said, peering into her file.

"I've got something wrong with my nipples" she stated, her nose sniffing the air distastefully. 'This old fart's a doctor?' she thought to herself. she noticed the scruffy beard, the bedhead hairstyle, and of course, the cane.

House hid a chuckle. "What's wrong with them?" Something told House he didn't wanna know.

She thrust up her top to reveal her breasts. House was a little taken aback. He didn't expect not to see a bra first. He noticed two nipple rings, one on each nipple, but both nipples were enlarged to three times their normal size and both were an angry bright red.

House made a face. "Do you have piercings anywhere else?" he snarked, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _that _stupid", Andrea hissed. House thought, 'Coulda fooled me' and hid a smile.

"Well, it appears you've got a nasty infection in both aerolas", he decided. He inspected each breast, then told her the nipple rings would have to be removed. She opened her mouth to protest, when House glared at her. Her instincts told her to keep quiet. He snapped on two rubber gloves, filled a syringe with a local anesthetic and grabbed an instrument, where he proceeded to gently removed both rings. He then told her to pull her top down, and he began to scribble out two prescriptions on his pad. He ripped them off and handed them to her.

"These are antibiotics", he explained. "Take this twice a day as instructed. I've also prescribed an antibiotic ointment with a numbing agent called lidacaine...if the infection doesn't clear up in a few days, come back".

She slid off the table and scurried away, not bothering to thank him.

"Hey!" House shouted to her as she was halfway down the hall. Andrea stopped, and turned her head around. "What?" she said simply.

"Wear a bra, would you?" The girl blushed lightly, as several nurses were standing around and giggled to themselves. She glared at him and headed down the hall again. House walked away, shaking his head and sighing. Welcome back.

to be cont'd.


	93. Chapter 93

House returned home around 6:00. He was exhausted. He entered the apartment and threw his keys on the kitchen table. Cameron walked in from the living room and hugged him from behind.

"How was your first day back?" she asked. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he heard her voice reverberate through his back.

"Same old shyte, just a different day", he sighed. "What's for dinner?" Cameron smirked. "Honestly, Greg, you and food!" He turned to look at her. Her green eyes sparkled. Every day seemed to get better and better. House thought she didn't look any worse for the wear.

"I guess we can order in again", House said reluctantly. Cameron shrugged. "We really need to go grocery shopping, Greg, I'm going to get as fat as horse with all this takeout and eat in food!" she complained.

Suddenly, she remembered her conversation with her brother and Abby. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Guess who's coming for a visit this weekend?"

"JT and Abby?" House guessed correctly. Cameron frowned. "I thought I was going to surprise you", she sulked. "You just did, I'm surprised they're coming over", House quipped.

They called in for some deli sandwiches and House went and picked them up and brought them back.

After they finished eating, Cameron cleaned up the kitchen a little bit, then turned around to House hesitantly. He looked up at her. "What?" he said. Cameron frowned. "Greg, I....wonder when it would be okay to start back at PPTH". "It's already settled. You start the beginning of next week; of course, only after your doctor gives you the approval to return to work". His eyes teased her.

"Oh? And who would _that_ be?" she said defiantly, hands on hips. "Me, that's who", he snarked, as he pulled her towards him into an embrace. Time stood still as they remained locked in an embrace for several moments. Finally, Cameron broke away. "I'm going to change into my nightclothes", she announced. House nodded and they both went into the bedroom, where they did there usual ritual: Cameron would retreat to the bathroom to scrub her face, brush out her hair and change into her nightshirt, and House would already be stripped down to his bottom pajamas, under the covers, half asleep.

Cameron crawled into bed beside him. House pulled her towards him and murmured his usual, "Goodnight, goddess", kissed her chastely on the lips, and they would drift off to sleep. House was lightly snoring already, as Cameron laid her head down on the pillow besides House and was lost in her own thoughts. She was tired, but not sleepy. She looked down at House, sleeping peacefully and frowned again.

She wondered how long they could continue like this, platonically, anyway. She had long since recovered from the trauma of the abortion and was more than willing for House to make the first move. But, he hadn't. 'Maybe he's waiting for me to give him the go ahead', Cameron thought to herself. It was with those troubling thoughts that she finally fell asleep, as House shifted his body more comfortably and hugged her tighter.

*******************************************************

House finished off the week at PPTH uneventfully. He was glad for the weekend, and particularly excited to see JT again. He'd come to really like the guy a lot....how could he not, when he loved her sister so much?

On the way home, his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from the police dept. in Connecticut. He answered quickly.

"House? O'Brien! My men have interviewed Dr. Shaunessy and her assistant, Jenny Sims. They are willing to give taped statements on what happened during their tenure at New Haven under Bartfield's employ".

"Great! I was concerned that they may refuse to get involved again", House said.

"Yeah, me too House, but all systems are go....we get their taped statements and refer the case to the district attorney. Then we wait".

"Wait for what?" House asked anxiously.

"For him to make a decision on whether we've got a case or not...don't worry, the DA hates Bartfield already from what he's heard, and the Judge that Bartfield originally bought off is no longer serving....I think we've got it in the bag".

House was glowing. "Thanks, O'Brien! Hey, when this is all over, how about I buy you a couple of rounds of your favorite poison?" O'Brian smiled into the phone. "You got it, House, take care". House snapped the cell phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

Things were definitely looking up.

********************************************************

When House got home, Jake and Abby had already arrived. Jake grabbed House in a big bear hug.

"Greg! Good to see you again, old buddy!"

"How are they hangin', kid?" House joked.

Jake looked down at himself. "As well as ever!" Both men let out loud guffaws as Cameron and Abby rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"And may I say, you look absolutely maahvelous" House drawled out dramatically to Abby, who was wearing a short black dress, black pumps, with her red curly hair hitting her shoulders and back.

"Thanks, House", Abby blushed as she hugged House.

Cameron came out of the bedroom. House glanced over at her and gulped. She had her hair in an upswept, casual style, with long tendrils falling down from each side of her face. She had on a lacy emerald green camisole, and a matching long, flowing skirt that started out tight at the waist and fell freely from there. Her high heels further accentuated her lovely figure, which had filled out substantially thanks to House's eating habits.

"Wow!" House said, as he eyed her over. Cameron smiled shyly and blushed. "Are we ready?" she said, as everyone nodded. They went to an Italian restaurant, and after a very filling meal which included cannolli's and latte's, House was ready to burst at the seams.

Jake noticed how well his sister looked and said so. "Alli, you look great! You've even gained a little weight", he added. "Yes, I have", Cameron said, sighing. "I don't want to gain anymore than I have, but Greg keeps ordering out all the time...I haven't had a salad in weeks!" Everyone laughed. Soon, it was time to go. Jake and Abby refused the invitation to go back to House's apartment.

"Hey JT, thanks for driving the Vette down....I must admit, I was a little anxious about it", House said. Jake smiled knowingly. Yeah, I know how you Vette owners are about your precious babies. She rides like a dream, it's a great little car!"

Everyone said their goodbyes. Jake mentioned that they were staying at a nearby Embassy Suites Hotel, and that he would call them in the morning for breakfast. House and Cameron agreed, as they all got in their cars and left.

*******************************************************

Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and removed her heels. She rubbed both of her feet. It'd been a while since she'd worn shoes that high again and her ankles ached. She wasn't aware that House was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, watching her. Cameron proceeded to the bathroom to change for bed. The whole time, she hadn't noticed House staring at her, mesmerized by the sight he was taking in. He limped to the bed, removed his clothing down to his boxers, and got in and drew the covers up. As usual, despite his best efforts, he was drowsy and his eyes half shut when Cameron emerged from the bathroom. She had hoped that tonight would be different. She sighed, as she made her way to the bed and got in beside him.

Sometime during the night, House awoke in a cold sweat. He had been tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently for a few minutes, before he bolted upright and ran a hand through his hair. Cameron awoke, startled, and sat up too.

"Greg...what is it? Are you okay?" House blew out air. "What a friggin' nightmare...well, not exactly...I dunno....a dream...whatever". House's face looked troubled. Cameron rubbed his back soothingly.

"Care to talk about it?" she said softly. "I-I don't know, I...." House stammered. Cameron eyed him curiously. "It's okay, Greg, don't worry about it". "I've GOT to worry about it!" House said angrily, scaring Cameron momentarily. He looked at her and rubbed her arm.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby. I get these dreams sometimes......" he let his voice trail off.

"Terry?" Cameron said, knowingly. House's mouth dropped open as he looked at her. Cameron smiled. "Greg, it's obvious when you are mumbling in your sleep and saying 'Terry, Terry', that that's who you're dreaming about!"

"No, you don't understand!" House said, his eyes searching hers, pleading with her. "It's like, I don't know, it's stupid....she kinda comes to me in these dreams...and she keeps telling me it's okay to....." House struggled with his words.

Cameron laid her head on House's shoulder. "Greg, you don't have to do this!" she murmured. "Yes, I've got to! You have to know!" Now House was angry again...but he wasn't angry at Cameron, he was angry at himself....for not heeding Terry's words to him. Cameron cupped House's face and turned it towards hers.

"Greg, I said it's okay". She looked at him lovingly. His heart ached for her. She deserved so much more than living in Terry's memory. Finally, he let it all out.

"Allison, Terry comes to me in dreams and visions....with our son....she was expecting our child when she passed away....she keeps telling me it's okay to love again...to really love again....I mean, I had other women, and then there was Stacy, but you're...you're different than all the others....and I feel like I'm betraying Terry....and Terry's telling me to let go, that's it's okay to love you". House's voice cracked at that point.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears as she realized how difficult this must be for House to truly confide his innermost thoughts and dreams to her. It was a revelation, an awakening. She held him close as he almost wept from her compassion.

"It's okay, Greg, it's okay", she kept murmuring to him, as they fell down on the bed, wrapped in each others arms....

to be cont'd.


	94. Chapter 94

As they laid on the bed, their faces turned toward each other, Cameron gently wiped away a tiny tear that had threatened to fall from House's eye, and impulsively, she kissed him chastely, gently on the lips. House was momentarily stunned, as he looked into her eyes with surprised ones of his own. Cameron smiled coyly and planted another kiss on House's lips. This time, it was a little more passionate, more with feeling. She pressed her body into his. House gulped and pulled away, the moment he had been waiting for had arrived and now he didn't know what to think, do, or say!

"Allison I...uh, are you _sure_?" he said to her, searching her face, silently praying she was, but scared nonetheless.

She didn't answer him with her words. She pressed herself against him again, and proceeded to place little kisses all over his face, his earlobe, down his neck. House let out a small moan. Cameron felt the urgency of his desire.

Both quickly scrambled out of whatever nightwear they had on, fumbling under the covers. When they embraced again, each felt the other's bare skin against them.

The lovemaking was slow, tender. House never wanted it to end. He was gentle with Cameron, and when they joined, he almost panicked when she let out a little gasp. He stopped, looked into her eyes....her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were glazed, but it wasn't a gasp of pain....she was smiling. What followed built into a swirling, dizzying height that neither wanted to ever get down from.

Afterwards, House gingerly rolled next to her, never letting her out of his arms. Both of them glistened in sweat, and breathing heavily. House felt her smile against his chest, as she made invisible circles with her fingers on his chest. House shivered. And moaned. Again.

Cameron placed herself above him and made love to House. House almost screamed in ecstasy as she brought him to the next level again. She collapsed next to him. Both were now totally spent yet satiated.

House turned to look at her, and traced the outline of her cheeks with his finger. He tucked some loose strands of her damp hair behind her ears and kissed her lightly on her mouth.

"Allison, I....." House was struggling for something to say. Cameron murmured a "ssshhhh" and laid a finger on his lips. He kissed her finger, then put her arms around him. She buried her head in his neck and took in his manly smell, mixed with his cologne and the scents of their lovemaking. Cameron couldn't have dreamed this to happen any better. She was in the arms of the man she knew she'd always loved from the moment she started her first day at PPTH.

She didn't know it, but House was busy immersed in his own thoughts...which echoed her own.

to be cont'd.


	95. Chapter 95

House and Cameron awoke next morning, entwined in each other's arms. Cameron actually opened her eyes first and noticed that House was still asleep. She blushed as she thought of the previous night's activities. She disengaged herself from House's embrace to get up and have a quick shower, but when she tried to get off the bed, she felt a firm, yet gentle hand on her wrist.

"C'mere", House growled softly, as he pulled her down on the bed. House gave Cameron a passionate kiss, which she returned easily. Once House started to moan again, Cameron knew there was no sense in even trying to get up now. What followed was an encore presentation of the night before.

House and Cameron were laying in each other's arms, basking in the "after the lovemaking afterglow" when the phone started to ring. They both jumped, startled, as House quickly answered it with a concerned look on his face. 'Damned hospital', he muttered to himself. No one called him hardly ever on his home phone, but it wasn't that out of the ordinary for him to be summoned on it, especially since he'd left his cell phone in the living room, on vibrate.

"Hello?" he breathed into the phone. Cameron noticed the muscles in his face go from tense to relaxation mode.

"Hey, JT! Surprised you're calling this early....especially since you are still in honeymoon bliss", House quipped.

Jacob let out a loud guffaw, as Abby rolled her eyes. No telling what that man was saying to her husband. She blushed as Jacob looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why don't you and Alli meet us downstairs in the lobby and we can have the hotel breakfast buffet?" Jacob suggested.

House didn't have to be asked twice, especially when the subject was about food...buffet, notwithstanding.

"Sure, we'll be over in about an hour", House replied, hanging up the phone.

The foursome had breakfast at the Embassy Suites Hotel where Jake and Abby were staying. It was after a third cup of coffee that Jake reluctantly told House and Cameron that they would be going back to Connecticut.

"Why so soon?" Cameron protested. "You just got here last night, Jacob!"

"Sorry, lil sis, but we got that new house, and Abby's been bustin' my chops to paint the downstairs....you wouldn't believe the colors the owners before had in the joint".

Cameron smirked but finally nodded her head in consent. "Ok, you're off the hook this time, but next time, you stay the whole weekend!"

"Next time, I expect to attend a wedding!" Jake said, giving House a sly grin. House rolled his eyes and put his arm casually over the back of Cameron's chair.

"Go slow, my man, go real slow!" House warned, as they all shared a laugh.

********************************************************

Bartfield showed up Monday morning at New Haven Hospital spewing fire from his breath. He had been on a rampage ever since Cameron had failed to show up for work. It was now about a month since she left so abruptly and the whole department was abuzz with gossip. Some said she did the same thing Dr. Shaunessy and Jenny Sims had done...quit, and then sue for sexual harassment and molestation. Yet Hermione had yet to be handed a subpoena from the county clerk's office. She wondered if Cameron would even have the chutzpah to do such a thing. She figured Cameron would want to forget the matter as soon as possible.

Hermione and Christine were whispering among themselves when Dr. Nichols strolled by. He'd heard that Cameron had went back to Jersey with House but that's all he knew. Hermione was reluctant to spill the beans that Cameron had actually moved in with House. The man held a torch for her and Hermione didn't have the heart to break it to him. Leave it to Christine to finally set the record straight.

"I'm glad Dr. Cameron decided to go with House", Christine mused this Monday morning. "I thought he was kinda hot in his own way....the way his eyes were ablaze when he came in to see Bartfield that day....honest to God, I practically creamed my jeans!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her Texas born coworker, and tried to quiet her, as Dr. Nichols approached. He'd heard everything. The look on his face made Hermione want to give him a motherly hug. He was crestfallen. He still had hoped that Cameron would return, even though he knew deep down she never would.

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Nichols", Christine chirped innocently, as Hermione gave her a warning glare.

"So Dr. Cameron's living with Greg House then?" Dr. Nichols said, the disappointment impossible to hide.

"Dr. Nichols, I didn't want you to know", Hermione said, blushing profusely and totally embarrassed. She flashed another angry glare at Christine, who looked back at her and shrugged.

"S'okay", Dr. Nichols said with finality. "At least she's safe from that arsehole, Bartfield....by the way, has anyone heard from her lately?" Both women shook their heads. Dr. Nichols walked away slowly, his head down. He looked like a beaten man.

Just then, a professional looking woman, dressed in a navy blue skirt suit, hose and heels to match, walked in. She looked to be in her mid to late 30s, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, to further emphasize her businesslike look.

"May I help you?" Christine asked politely. Hermione glanced over her computer screen and widened her eyes when she recognized the woman, but said nothing. Now was not the time to tell Christine who she was.

"Dr. Erin Shaunessy, to see Dr. Charles Bartfield....but if I may, can you announce that someone is waiting for him, I'm an old friend and I'd like to surprise him". Christine eyed the woman suspiciously, but shrugged.

"Actually, no one's in his office right now, and he's not on the phone, why don't you go right in? First door to the left". Dr. Shaunessy politely thanked Christine and she watched as this mystery woman opened the door to Bartfield's closed office without even knocking first.

"Who the hell was that?" Christine blurted out, as soon as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Chrissy, put your hand over your mouth, I don't want you gasping loudly when I tell you who she is....she's the doctor that walked out of NICU, the doctor that Alli replaced....." Hermione said confidentially.

"You mean the one that left on account of Bartfield's shenanigans?" Christine asked incredulously. Hermione nodded her head.

"What does she want? I thought she had sued him and lost?"

"That's what I thought too", Hermione mused. Hermione glanced over in the direction of Bartfield's office. She frowned, but kept her suspicions to herself.

to be cont'd.


	96. Chapter 96

Cameron headed up the stairs to the entrance of PPTH. She stood by the front double doors and took a few deep breaths and let them out. She was nervous, but it was an excited anticipation. It was Monday morning, her first day back. House had insisted that everything should be the way it was before, so she had driven her own car in. 

House had already arrived earlier than Cameron. He headed straight to Cuddy's office, and to his surprise, Wilson, Foreman and Chase were already there. They were going over some files, picking out the most compelling disease for their white board meeting.

House tapped on Cuddy's door. "Is this a private party, or can anyone attend?" Cuddy rolled her eyes as the others murmured "good mornings" to House.

"I'm glad you're all here...I've got something to say to all of you". Everyone exchanged concerned looks. "By now, all of you know that today is Cameron's first day back. And she's living with me for the time being. No wisea** remarks, no snickering behind my back. Cameron will not be getting any special treatment from me. Everything will go on as before, is that clear?"

Everyone looked at one another, then one by one, they all nodded their heads. House nodded back and limped to Cameron's office, where he saw that a big "Welcome Back" sign had been taped across the top of the door. He rolled his eyes. He really didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of her return.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" Wilson beamed proudly. "Was this your doing?" House smirked. "Yeah, it's the least we can do, you know how much we all love Cameron". House's eyes clouded over as he gazed ahead. "Yeah, I know", he said softly.

Cameron walked quickly to her office. When she got there, she saw the banner hanging from her door and the smiling faces of Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman and Chase. She looked around anxiously for House, who was very conspicuously absent. Cameron sighed as she thought to herself that some things just never change.

Everyone took turns hugging Cameron and welcoming her back to PPTH. "Where's House?" Cameron asked. "You know him", Cuddy smirked, "he's probably waiting for someone to make the coffee". Everyone laughed as Cameron rolled her eyes and headed for the coffee lounge.

*******************************************************

Dr. Bartfield looked up, startled, as he saw Dr. Erin Shaunessy enter his office.

"Dr. Shaunessy, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get past the receptionist?" Tiny beads of sweat were popping out on his forehead. Dr. Shaunessy smiled politely, and laid her briefcase down gently on the chair opposite Bartfield's desk.

"Hello, Dr. Bartfield, it's been a long time", she said coldly. "Not long enough!" Bartfield spat. "What brings you here?"

Erin Shaunessy opened up her briefcase and fished around inside as she spoke to Bartfield. "I have something in here that might be of interest to you", she said matter of factly.

Bartfield shot her a puzzled expression. "If it's some kind of legal paper, a writ or subpoena, you can leave it with my secretary....you can't sue me again, the case was thrown out", Bartfield smiled smugly.

Erin clutched something gray and shining in her hand. It wasn't any legal document. Bartfield's eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was. "Dr. Shaunessy, what the hell do you think you're doing.....I'm going to call security!" As Bartfield made a move for his phone, Erin raised the gun and aimed it point blank at Bartfield.

Bartfield held up his hands in defeat. "Erin, honey, listen to me! You really don't want to do this! Is it money you want? I can write you a check...name it......"

"Nothing would make me happier than to see that you never harm another employee again", Erin said glaring at him. She cocked the gun. Bartfield got up from his desk. The events that followed seemed to occur in slow motion. Bartfield collapsed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Christine jumped in her chair and called out to Hermione. "Hermy, did you hear that? " Hermione got out of her chair and raced over to Christine. "No, what was it?" "Oh God, something's happened! I heard a loud thud in Bartfield's office!" Hermione started to panic, her mind racing. The two women froze as they each thought of what to do next.

"We've got to go in there!" Christine pleaded. "Okay, let's go!" Hermione replied, as they headed to Bartfield's office and opened the door. They saw Bartfield sprawled, face down on the floor. They saw Dr. Erin Shaunessy standing before him, something shiny being held loosely by her side with her hand.

Christine raised a hand to her mouth and gasped. "You've killed him!" she screamed. But Erin shook her head slowly, methodically. "No, I wanted to, but I didn't".

"How could she have, Chrissy? We didn't hear the gun go off!" Hermoine exclaimed, as she ran over and knelt down by Bartfield to check his pulse. Hermione swallowed hard and looked up at Christine. "He's gone", she said, her voice sounding very far away.

"But...but...how?" Christine still couldn't believe that Erin hadn't shot him. She went over by Bartfield and the two of them turned him around. No bullet wounds, no blood nothing. But Bartfield clearly was dead.

"Call....call....security.....they can notify the authorities", Hermione said, as she slowly got back up and started to wring her hands. Erin let the gun drop to the floor and slumped into a chair, unable to stand anymore.

********************************************************

Wilson was in House's office when the phone rang. They were almost out the door ready for the white board meeting. "Shyte", House muttered to Wilson, "let me get that". Wilson nodded and headed back to House's desk.

"Dr. House? Chief O'Brien from New Haven...I've got some news for you", he said in a monotone voice. House's heart started to race as he swallowed hard, "Yes? What is it? Is it about Bartfield?" At the mention of the evil doctor's name, Wilson's ears perked up, as he slowly took a seat opposite House's desk.

"WHAT?!?!" House shouted into the phone. "Did she kill him?"

"Kill who?" Wilson exclaimed.

House waved his hand for Wilson to keep quiet. "Holy Shyte, Chief, this is unbelievable news! Yeah, too bad we couldn't proceed with the case, but at least the f**ker's dead, he won't hurt anyone anymore....okay, thanks a lot, bye".

"What happened?" Wilson blurted out, unable to contain his excitement.

"Bartfield's dead....that lady doc, Erin Shaunessy, the one that Cameron replaced in the NICU....she was one of the gals that he had raped, along with Jenny Sims...apparently, she came into the office, prepared to shoot him....but he died of a massive heart attack before she fired the gun".

"Oh my God!" Wilson, said, shaking his head. "What now?"

House shrugged. "I guess it's all over....I feel for the lady doc though...if there's anything I can do for her to see that she gets off easy, I'm going to help her...maybe we can get her off on an insanity rap or something".

"House, you would help a would be murderer?" Wilson asked incredulously.

House glared at Wilson. "You're damned right I would! That son of a b**ch raped Cameron, got her pregnant, and caused her to have that Godawful abortion that ripped her insides out! The poor doctor was traumatized! Probably for life! She beat me to it, I was gonna kill the bas***d myself!"

Wilson backed off. House was in a rage. He'd never seen him this livid. He thought of his own wife, Julie, and what he might do if anyone had harmed her. He reluctantly agreed with House that he probably would've done the same thing.

"I've got to tell Cameron", House said, as he marched out of the office, leaving Wilson behind.

to be cont'd.


	97. Chapter 97

Erin Shaunessy was handcuffed by one of the cops who arrived at the scene and escorted to the New Haven County Jail. She was later released on her own recoginance by an anonymous person who posted bail. She would undergo a series of psychological testing, and it would be decided at a later time whether she would be put in a mental care facility or jail term.

Bartfield was taken out on a stretcher after the paramedics tried to revive him, to no avail. Dr. Nichols, who came upon the scene when the authorities got there, advised Hermione and Christine to take the rest of the day off, as their nerves were just about shot.

Chief O'Brien had received a check from Greg House, in the amount of $10,000.00 to post Erin's bail. He smiled as he looked at the check. Shaunessy should consider herself lucky to have such a staunch supporter in House.

*******************************************************

"Cameron!"

She froze as she stood by the coffeemaker, waiting for the machine to finish perking. House's booming voice reverberated throughout the room and through every fiber of Cameron's body. She shivered as she cringed inwardly, not knowing what to expect.

"Turn around!" House commanded. Where had she heard this exact scene played out before? Oh yeah, at the centrifuge a long time ago, when Cameron's back was to House, shielding herself from his view, so that he didn't see her tears.

Cameron turned around hesitantly and looked up at House expectantly. He gave her a crooked smile, then limped towards her and grabbed her hands.

"I've got something to tell you", he said softly, motioning for her to take a seat. She obeyed, just like she always had, and swallowed hard. House had smiled, but he looked dead serious. She swallowed hard and waited.

"I just heard from the Chief of Police at New Haven", he began. Cameron's heart now started to race. What else could it be but news about Bartfield? She drew in her breath and held it.

"Bartfield's dead", House said simply. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "H-How?" she managed to stammer.

"Dr. Shaunessy went to his office, with the intent of shooting him, but before she could fire a shot, he keeled over from a massive heart attack".

"Oh my God!" Cameron exclaimed, letting out her breath quickly. She was shocked, yet strangely, very relieved. The fiasco was over. No trial, no jury, no appearing as a witness to testify against him. She dreaded it, and now it wasn't going to happen. She managed a weak smile. House smiled back.

"Too bad the old b***ard didn't meet a worse fate, but dead is dead, so we can put this all behind us, right?" House squeezed her hands.

"But what about Erin? What will happen to her?" Always thinking about others, she'll never change, House thought to himself.

"I sent O'Brien a check for her release. She'll probably have to do some time in a psych ward somewhere. I really don't think they'll prosecute her".

"That's good. Wow, I can't believe she ended up wanting to do that".

"I can!" House replied angrily. "She saved me the trouble of killing him myself!" Cameron looked into House's eyes. "You would do that? Risk everything? For me?" she asked innocently, her green eyes searching his. House nodded silently, and let go of her hands.

"We've got work to do", House replied gruffly, as he limped out of the lounge, headed to the white board meeting. Cameron stood there for a few minutes and shook her head. She could know House for an eternity and still wouldn't be able to figure him out. She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the meeting room.

to be cont'd.


	98. Chapter 98

House was at the white board, furiously scribbling various symptoms of their latest case. Each duckling gave a diagnosis, as House continued to write.

Suddenly, Cuddy came barging in. 

"House! We've got a case!"

"A case of what?" he quipped.

"I mean we've got a _case_!" Cuddy said excitedly.

House glanced over at the ducklings and Wilson, who was standing in the back of the room shrugging his shoulders in a "don't ask me!" way.

House gave Cuddy the once over very slowly. 

"Hmmm, I don't see you holding anything, except those twin melons under your blouse", he quipped. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she felt herself blush. Foreman and Chase hid behind their hands smirking, as Cameron glared at House.

"Come quickly!" Cuddy said, barely able to contain herself. She made her way over to where House was standing and grabbed him by the arm.

"Oww, Mommy, that hoyts!" House whined like a 5 year old, as the others giggled. Cameron didn't see the humor in it.

"Why does it have to be me?" House continued to moan, as Cuddy led him down the hallway towards the ER.

"Because the patient, in between gasps of air, insisted on seeing _you and you only_!"

House stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at Cuddy. She looked at him questioningly.

"Who is it?" House said tight lipped. A frown began to form on his forehead. He hoped it wasn't a relative, but then, who would it be?

"Some older man", Cuddy replied. Now, House's heart leapt. "It's not my father, is it?" House asked anxiously.

"House! I've met your parents! Wouldn't I have already told you that instead of dragging your a** down these hallways?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right", House relented. They finally reached the ER, as Cuddy checked in with the nurse's station, inquiring as to where they had brought in the cardiac patient.

"He's in there", pointed one of the nurses. Cuddy, with House limping behind her, walked into exam room one. An older man with a red face, was desperately gasping for air. One of the attendants put the oxygen mask on him. He was attached to a heart monitor, yet the machine clicked in a even rhythm.

House eyed the man closely. The man looked familiar but House couldn't place him. He was obviously much older than House, his face worn, hair snow white, not too tall, not too heavy.....

Then, the man spoke and House knew immediately who it was.

"Hiya, kid!" The man managed a weak smile. Cuddy watched the exchange between the two men curiously.

He basically looked the same, yet he seemed to have aged past his years, the hair snow white from the silver grey House remembered, the face, more weathered and wrinkled with the passage of time, but the voice was strong, commanding....

"Mr. Jacobs?" House blurted out. The old man nodded. "I know, I'm a bona fide old fart now, who'd have thought I'd end up in Florida with all the other old hags?" he chuckled. House chuckled back. Cuddy was enthralled. Who the hell _was _this man?

"Let's save the small talk for later", House said, as he began checking the man's vitals. "What did they bring you in for?" House asked the man gently.

"I dunno....my chest felt tight and I had a hard time taking a breath...a deep breath.....and I ended up in this joint.....what better place to have something go wrong than right here at PPTH with the best damned doctor in the country!" House felt himself blush at the compliment. Cuddy stood there, mesmerized.

House glanced over at the heart monitor and EKG. "Seems okay....we'll need to run a chest x ray to see if there's any blockage....how do you feel now?"

"Stupid!" was the old man's reply. "I actually feel a lot better now that I'm here, I feel really embarrassed now". The old man looked away.

House grabbed his arm. "Jacobs, you're not stupid. I would have done the same thing. Don't worry, my people will run all the appropriate tests, you won't leave her without an answer". House instructed the nurses to admit Jacobs into a private room.

"But there are no private rooms left!" said one of the nurses.

"There are now!" House said loudly as he narrowed his eyes at the nurse, who went scurrying off to the nurse's station to find out about a room for Jacobs.

"How've ya been, kid?" Jacobs asked. 

House shrugged. "We'll talk later, you need to save your breath. Whatever it is, we don't want you using up all your energy trying to play catch up with me". The man laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

House tapped the man's feet as he bid him a "see you later" and limped out of the room, with Cuddy in hot pursuit.

"Are you ever gonna tell me who that man was?" 

"Jacobs".

"I know _that_!"

"Then why are you asking me?" House said irritably.

"I mean I know the guy's name, but what is he to you?"

"What's it to _you_?" House glared at Cuddy and limped faster to get away from her.

Cuddy stood in the hallway, hands on hips, and shaking her head in wonderment. House got that same look in his eye whenever she probed too deep. She wondered who the man was and what his relationship was to House. From the way House spoke to him, it sounded as though they may have been close at one time.

Cuddy decided to drop it for now and went back to her office.

*******************************************************

"Well? What was that about?" Wilson asked House as soon as he got back to the meeting room where the white board was. Foreman and Chase had headed out for a quick coffee break in House's absence, while Cameron and Wilson stayed behind, talking about, who else, but House, and how they were getting along.

"Just a patient with a suspected heart attack", House grumbled.

"So what's the big deal? How come Cuddy came running after you to see him?" Wilson insisted. House eyed Wilson. He knew that Wilson wasn't going to give up. He drew in his breath and let it out slowly. He was in between a rock and a hard place. Cameron was sitting right there, within earshot, and if he explained to Wilson who Jacobs was, Cameron would have to know too.

"His name is Samuel Jacobs...I knew him a long time ago, before med school. He was a part time manager in a club and gave me my first break in a band, playing keyboard. He also owned a jewelry store". House stopped abruptly after he said this. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Jewelry store? I don't get it...you say it as though it's some big secret or something....was the guy in the Mafia or something?"

House let out a sarcastic laugh. Wilson was too much sometimes. Always dramatic. The man should've been an actor.

"Yes, a jewelry store...you know, where they sell watches, rings, engagement rings....." Cameron looked at Wilson, then at House. She'd made the connection even if Wilson hadn't. House must have purchased an engagement ring for Terry from Jacobs!

It was too much for Cameron to handle at that moment. She excused herself and headed to the coffee lounge to join Foreman and Chase.

"What's with her?" Wilson asked innocently.

"Who's on first, what's on second, Jesus, Wilson, is there anything in there?" House knocked on Wilson's head.

"Jacobs sold me Terry's engagement ring...the ring she never got to see...the ring she was buried with", House said sadly. He now limped over to the window, his back to Wilson and stared silently through it.

"Oh my God, House, I understand! Geez, what a shocker to see him again, huh?"

House nodded but remained silent. Wilson took this as his cue to leave his friend with his thoughts for awhile.

to be cont'd.


	99. Chapter 99

When House returned to his office, Cameron was sitting by his desk, arms folded across her chest, waiting for him. He rolled his eyes and let out a weary sigh as he limped into the room and sat down at his desk. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. Cameron looked at him with understanding, yet she felt some doubts creep up on her. House had assured her that she wouldn't live in Terry's shadow, yet something kept nagging at Cameron...House might've told her that, but actions speak louder than words, and she saw how visbly upset he had become once he'd found out it was Jacobs that was a patient.

"What do you want me to say to you?" House said, looking at her with exasperation. No sense beating around the bush, she'd seen him tell Wilson who Jacobs was and had walked away from him. He figured she was upset.

"House, I'm not mad. It's just that I couldn't bear seeing you look so sad", Cameron said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole issue. House saw through her, however.

"Yeah right, and that's why you walked away, you couldn't stand to see me cry!" House made a whining noise as though he was sobbing. Cameron glared at him.

"Why must you always be so defensive?" Cameron snapped.

"Look who's talking!" House bit back. "I know why you walked away and it wasn't because you couldn't bear to see me look upset...it's because you are afraid of your own feelings...I told you about Terry....I don't know what more I can say or do to convince you that I would never compare the two of you, it's not fair to you and you don't deserve that!" House looked into her eyes intently. Cameron saw that he was being sincere. He was right of course. She still felt insecure...after all, Terry was a tough act to follow and House had loved her dearly, with every ounce of his body. But she knew how he felt about her as well.

Cameron gave House a weak smile. "Look, this is not the time or place to discuss personal matters. I don't want our relationship to affect our work". House smiled back at Cameron. His little girl was growing up!

"Okay", House agreed, as he got up from his desk and embraced Cameron. She pulled away before she became too passionate and shyly excused herself to go to the lab to run some tests on Jacobs.

*******************************************************

House was standing at the front desk to the patients billing dept. A young receptionist by the name of Sema asked him politely if she could be of service to him. Being House, he gave her the onceover. He'd never been in this dept. before and realized what he'd been missing. Sema was an attractive brunette with almond eyes, tall and well built. He looked at her appreciatively and snarked, "Well, that depends, how much do you charge per hour?" The girl's jaw dropped as she shuffled some papers around on her desk. House chuckled at her surprised reaction.

"Never mind, I'm Dr. House....we've got a new patient admitted...his name's Jacobs...Samuel Jacobs.....any services incurred, I want the bills sent to my attention".

The girl looked up at House agape. "Close yer mouth, unless you want to put it to some use", House quipped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The girl almost fainted right then and there. "Pardon me, Doctor, but I'm not used to being spoken to in that manner...I'm new here, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself or I will have to report you to...."

"Can the sermon, toots, you'll find out about me soon enough, everyone's used to me", House said proudly. "No offense, it's my attempt at small talk". Then leaning over the desk, he whispered conspiratorily to Sema, "I've a reputation to uphold in this hospital, but really, my bark is worse than my bite". He winked at Sema. She gave him a half smile and getting her composure back again she snarked at him, "Oh, I didn't know you bite too!" House chuckled and limped out of the dept., leaving Sema to shake her head at this arrogant doctor.

Cuddy caught him by the elevator. "What are you doing down here by billing?" Cuddy asked, eyeing him suspiciously. House ignored her and hit the "up" button. The elevator opened its doors as both of them stepped in. To House's chagrin, no one came out or went in with them.

"Oh great, here's where I get the third degree", House muttered to himself.

"House, you have no business down here...are you avoiding clinic duty again?" House glanced at his watch. "If I'm not mistaken, Attila, clinic duty hours are till after lunch....which is three hours away from now", House said, challenging her.

"That still doesn't answer my question of why you were down here", Cuddy said stubbornly.

The elevator reached their floor, as House held the doors open with his cane. "Jacobs is a very old, dear friend of mine from before our med school days", House blurted out. "I owe him....he gave me a gig at his club". Cuddy's eyes widened. "Was he the manager of the club we went to all the time?" House shook his head. "No, that was another club in Michigan...this was back in Jersey when I was going out......" House let his voice trail off.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and waited anxiously. House was about to tell her about Terry, but of course, she didn't know this...all she knew was that House was about to reveal something about his past to her, something that he always kept hidden, something which always made him sad or mad, whenever she asked about it.

"Well?" Cuddy insisted, hoping the moment wouldn't disappear.

"When I was going out with someone", House finished, the word 'someone' said very softly.

"I have to go to the john", House said hurriedly, as he limped out of her way.

to be cont'd.


	100. Chapter 100

House was pleased to see that it hadn't taken too long for Jacobs to be transferred to his own private room. He secretly chuckled to himself as he thought of the nurse scurrying away to make the arrangements. Nothing like throwing your weight around for a little action.

He tapped his cane on the open door to Jacobs' room.

"Good morning, Viet Nam!" House chirped, as the old man looked up from his reading glasses, where he had been reading the newspaper.

"Hey, kid, how're ya doin'?"

"You mean how are _you_ doing?" House corrected.

The man waved a hand and shrugged. "I feel like a prize idiot. All this ado, and they're tellin' me my ticker's fine!" House smiled at the old man.

"Well, you almost sound as though you're disappointed that we didn't find something wrong with you...actually, we have, but it's treatable and it's definitely not your heart". House was grinning now.

"Oh yeah?" Jacobs took off his glasses and threw them down on the bed, having gained House's full attention.

"Then tell me what the hell's the matta with me, will ya?"

House limped to the man's bedside and carefully sat down on a chair nearby.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say", House cautioned. Jacobs' mouth turned into a worried frown. "Ah, shyte, that bad, huh?"

"Depends on what your views are on mental illness", House said, staring at the man intently.

"What? Are you gonna tell me I've flipped my Goddamned lid?" Jacobs shouted incredulously.

House shook his head. "No, you're not nuts, but you are suffering from an anxiety disorder....not sure if it's panic disorder, or generalized anxiety".

"Ah, bullshyte!" Jacobs said, his face getting flushed as his angry eyes challenged House's. "You're gonna tell me I'm just a wuss who needs to take it easy?" Jacobs began to gasp, as he felt his heart race.

"See what I mean?" House said. "You're getting all worked up over nothing! This is what it means to show symptoms of anxiety. I've prescribed some Xanax for you to help with the sudden attacks, but I'd really like to see you on an antidepressant, this could help with your moods and level out the anxiety so that you don't need the Xanax as much....Xanax can be addicting...now, tell me what you've been doing all these years since you moved to Florida...and what brought you back to Jersey".

The man had settled down some, and leaned back far into his pillow and sighed. "Well, I sold the business, and got paid half for the partnership I had in the club....the wife wanted to move to a milder climate, so where else does an aging Jew retire?" House chuckled.

"I don't mind it there, but I really didn't want to retire in the first place...my old lady wanted to go to Florida, something about her arthritis acting up, and that she'd do better where it's warmer. I tried playing golf and joining a country club but that's just not my speed. I missed the club, the gigs, the music, and I missed the jewelry business as well. I didn't know what to do with all the damned free time....so we came up to visit some relatives, and that's when I had my first attack....I knew you were a damned good doctor at this hospital so I told them to take me to see you and only you".

House nodded. He felt flattered that the old man would want to be treated only by himself. He also knew that what goes around, comes around. Jacobs took House under his wing, so now it was House's turn to take care of him.

"Jesus, we've got Medicare, but that's about it....we stopped the private insurance when I sold the businesses.....this joint's gonna cost me both my arms, legs and probably a nut".

House roared with laughter. "Your money's no good here, old man", he reassured Jacobs. "I told you I'd never forget what you did for me and Terry, and I meant it".

"Ahh, Terry! I almost died when you told me what happened to her. I felt so Goddamned bad, you were so full of life, so excited, that day you picked out the ring....damned shame". Jacobs began muttering to himself, as House felt his mind go back to a happier time.....Jacobs had jolted his brain to take a trip down memory lane.

The old man saw the sadness in House's eyes and face. He laid a hand gently on House's arm. "Look kid, I know how much she meant to ya, but that was a long time ago....did you ever get married to someone else, meet someone else?" House looked at the man for a long time before he answered.

"I thought I did....I lived with a woman for a few years, but it wasn't the same....there's someone I hired on here at the hospital several years ago who reminded me so much of Terry that I hired her on the spot". House smiled sheepishly at Jacobs. "She works here now, her name is Allison Cameron".

"Oh yeah! I met her! She came in this morning and fluffed my pillows...no doc does that, I mistook her for a nurse or candystriper! Hehehe.....so _she's_ the new one in your life? My, my, what a looker!"

House smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, she's definitely a keeper". The two men sat there a while, lost in their thoughts.

Allison Cameron stood outside Jacobs' room and smiled broadly.

to be cont'd.


	101. Chapter 101

"Your Highness requests my presence! Sorry Queenie, I couldn't get no presents, the stores were all closed!" House grinned sheepishly at Cuddy.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House, the reason I called you in here....."

"Oh, wait a minute! Did I inadvertently give Paula my hospital address? Give me that hooker bill....I'd never expect the hospital to expense it for me!"

"House! Will you shut up? Sema from billing sent me these.....*Cuddy spreads out several bills on her desk*.....it is my understanding that you are taking care of Jacobs' bill?"

"That idiot! She's not supposed to let you have them, she was supposed to forward them to my home address!" House's nostrils flared.

"Calm down, House, it's no big deal. I won't ever let on to anyone that you're part of the race....the human race, that is", Cuddy smirked at House.

"Damn, these dames can't ever get anything right! I should have her a** on a platter! Isn't that some sort of breach of privacy or something?"

Cuddy looked up at House, exasperated. "You know that's ludicrous! The patient's account can be discussed by any one of the doctors here!"

House stuck his tongue out at Cuddy. She rolled her eyes at him again.

"So, now that I've seen them, I guess they're yours", Cuddy said, pushing the statements in House's general direction.

"Damn! Possession is 9/10's of the law. I figured as long as they were in your hot little hands, that you would handle it".

"Not on your life, House! I don't have a couple of grand to throw away like you do".

House's eyes widened. "Holy Shyte, all that for a one night's stay and a few measly tests? We didn't even operate on the poor bas***d! What's the medical profession coming to!" House motioned dramatically with his arms.

"Oh and House, I know who Jacobs is to you", Cuddy said, her eyes softening. House stared at the floor uncomfortably. "I went in to give him the results of an MRI we ran, to tell him that everything was clear, and he was so talkative....he told me he was a jeweler......"

House cut Cuddy off. "Thanks for the reminicing....I've got work to do", House said gruffly as he snatched up the billing statements and limped out of Cuddy's office. Cuddy shook her head sadly. She'd known House half her life and understand him maybe 1/10th.

*******************************************************

House bumped into Cameron as he made his way to his office. "Hey, sweet cheeks, how's about you and me grabbing some din din after we get outta this joint?" Cameron giggled. "You are so loud, House, do you really want everyone on the floor to know?"

"Oh, like they don't know already?" House said, looking at her unbelievingly. "You know, you really are naive!"

"Bite me, House", Cameron snarked.

"Only too glad to oblige!" House quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

*******************************************************

House glanced at the clock on the wall. "4:45" it read. 'Thank God, almost quittin' time', House muttered to himself. He was waiting on Cameron, who was meeting up with him at his office, and she would follow him to a new Italian restaurant he'd heard about that wasn't so near the hospital district. Cameron suggested she follow him in her car. Since they'd been together, they always rode into work and home in their own vehicles. House insisted everything remain as before.

However, when Cameron trodded into House's office, she looked beat. Her face was a little pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She sat down in a chair opposite House's desk and sighed heavily.

"Everything alright?" House said, raising a questioning eyebrow. He noticed that she didn't look quite right.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm real tired all of a sudden, House, do you think we could skip the dinner date and just order in?" she said weakly.

House eyed her curiously. "Are you coming down with something?"

"I-I don't know, but about a hour ago, I started to feel really dragged out....no energy at all...." Cameron rubbed her temple.

House didn't say out loud what he was thinking. He got up from his desk, and took Cameron's arm to help her up. She smiled up at him with tired eyes, as she let him guide her to her feet, as they walked out of the office.

to be cont'd.


	102. Chapter 102

When they got back to House's apartment, Cameron immediately kicked off her heels and removed her jacket and vest. She went into the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the fridge and almost drank the whole thing before coming up for air. She let out some air, ran a hair through her hair and padded back into the living room. All the while, House had been observing her every movement. He sat in his recliner and watched her as though he were looking at a tennis match.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"You told me you were exhausted, yet you've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off ever since we set foot inside!" House remarked, eyeing her intently.

"I am", she said stubbornly, bottom lip sticking out, "but I was thirsty as hell, the humidity is terrible these days", Cameron complained, fanning herself, as House chuckled.

"Actually, it's gotten a little cooler since fall has arrived", House replied, challenging her.

"Well, I don't know, I'm hot and I'm tired....I think I'll have a shower....can you call for something to eat and have it delivered?" she shouted to House as she walked into the bathroom. House shrugged and went into the kitchen and eyed the Chinese takeout menu that was on the fridge, being held up by a magnet. He knew what Cameron liked, so he picked up the phone, placed his order, and walked into the bedroom, where he heard the sounds of the running water from the shower in the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

Impulsively, House turned the knob and walked in. He'd never done it before, but hell, he already knew what she looked like naked, so it's not like she would've screamed......his eyes widened as he saw Cameron holding a thermometer looking device. It was a home pregnancy kit!

"Water's getting cold", House said nonchalantly as Cameron gasped, dropping the pregnancy indicator on the floor. She was stripped down to her bra and panties, trying to find her voice.

"It's not what....I mean, I'm not pregnant, I-I was just trying to make sure", Cameron stammered, as House smiled crookedly.

"I figured as much", House replied flatly.

Cameron eyed House closely. He seemed annoyed. Cameron decided to challenge him.

"And what would you say if I was?" she said defiantly.

"I would say you weren't being very careful", House said too quickly, regretting it the moment he said it, but it was too late.

Cameron's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She went over to the shower and shut the water off, slowly yet deliberately.

"And I would say, it takes two to tango, Dr. House!" she spat at him, furious now.

"And I would say that in the five years I was with Stacy, she made sure there would never be any doubt!" Again, more regrettable words.

Cameron looked as though she'd been slapped.

"Get out!" she said in a low yet cold voice. House wanted to apologize, to hug her, comfort her, anything to end this awkward moment, yet he slowly limped out of the bathroom as Cameron slammed the door shut.

House heard the water being turned back on and sighed wearily. 'Women!' he swore under his breath, as he went back into the kitchen and took out the little takeout cartons of Chinese food that had been delivered. He sat down and chomped on an eggroll and was digging into his pork fried rice, as Cameron made an appearance. She had a fluffy towel wrapped around her head, and a chenille robe was wrapped loosely around her slim build. Without makeup, she was even more beautiful, if that were possible.

Cameron sneered as she saw that he had already begun to eat without her. She sat down opposite him and played with her food. She was so upset she didn't even know why she had bothered to come out to the kitchen, she sure as hell wasn't hungry now. She got up abruptly and padded into the bedroom, where she finished drying her hair, and slipped on a short nightshirt. She grabbed her pillow and proceeded to the small linen closet in the hallway, where she found an extra set of sheets and a blanket. She placed everything on top of each other and carried it in her arms to the living room sofa.

House could see her actions from the kitchen. He grabbed his cane and limped into the living room and saw Cameron making up the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing?" House implored.

"What does it look like?" Cameron shot back.

"Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch", House quipped back, slightly amused.

"Yes, and that someone's _me_!" Cameron snapped.

House stood there for a few moments, as Cameron finished with the sheets and blanket. He waited until she had settled in and had turned on the TV. He walked over to her and sat down. She didn't move her legs over for him to have more room. House sat down anyway and turned to her.

"Allison, this is silly....come to bed with me", he said softly, in a feeble attempt at reconciliation.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not on your life, House! You think you can just play with my emotions to suit your needs? I'm not the whiney, pathetic creature you always told me I was!"

"Alli, that was a long time ago, before...before all this......."

Cameron interrupted. "Some things never change House! I'm glad this little incident came up. Now I know how you really feel. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free? But the minute the milk spoils, you're done with it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" House said, his voice now rising.

"It's obvious you aren't committed to this...whatever the hell this is...relationship? I thought I meant something to you. Am I your charity case now, House? When I was down, you helped me and took care of me. Now, you think that I might have been pregnant, and suddenly, you can't handle it? Why?" Cameron was fighting back tears now.

House sat there, unable to come up with anything. So he did what came natural for him. Avoid the issue, evade the subject. He grabbed his cane, got up, and limped into his bedroom and shut the door.

to be cont'd.


	103. Chapter 103

Despite the rift between them, House managed to collapse into his bed and sleep a few hours. He laid an arm down on what he thought was Allison's slight form, only to find it empty. He awoke suddenly, realizing she wasn't there and then he remembered the argument. Frowning, he got out of bed to go to the bathroom and after he did that, he sauntered into the kitchen for a drink of water. He stopped when he reached the living room. Cameron was fast asleep, her tiny figure huddled under the sheets and blanket, curled up in a ball on the couch.

House stared at Cameron for a few moments. He had half a mind to shake her awake and get this silly fight between them over with. But, he didn't. He continued into the kitchen, got his drink of water, and headed back to the bedroom.

When House got up again, it was to the sound of the radio blasting. He cursed out loud and slammed down the snooze button. The clock said "7:00 a.m." It was time to get up anyway. He wondered if Cameron had already gotten up and dressed. He dreaded the impending awkward silence he knew would occur.

House limped into the living room and surveyed the scene: Cameron was not on the couch sleeping anymore, but the sheets and blanket and pillow were folded and stacked neatly to the side. House then went into the kitchen. He didn't even see any empty glasses or plates sitting around, so he assumed she didn't eat.

Now, House scratched his head, as he stumbled around the whole apartment, looking for Cameron. Of course, he could've made the whole operation a bit simpler by just calling out her name. But, no, that would be too easy!

When he finally realized she'd already left for work, he cursed again, then went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

*******************************************************

House knew something was amiss the minute he entered PPTH's coffee lounge. No aroma of freshly brewing coffee, no Cameron standing there with her back to him. House sought out Cuddy's office, and saw that she was not in there.

"Looking for someone?" Wilson said, sneaking up behind House. House jumped a little, then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Wilson, do you _have_ to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up behind people when they're unaware and scare the bejesus out of them?"

Wilson smirked. "Hey, my mother always said if you've nothing to hide, why be afraid?" House raised an eyebrow. "Your mother said that? What the hell does that mean?" But House didn't bother waiting around for Wilson's reply. He was in hot pursuit of Cameron.

"House, where the hell are you going?" Wilson blurted out, as he tried to keep up with House's amazingly fast limp/walking.

"I'm looking for Cameron", House said huffily.

"Well, of all people, you should know the answer to that one, you live with the girl!" House glared at Wilson. 'Uh oh, wrong thing to say, but damned if I know why', Wilson said to himself, as he caught House's stare.

"She left before me this morning, so I figured she must have headed here a little early...she's not in the coffee lounge", House said, as though Wilson weren't even in the room and House was just talking to himself.

"Where the hell's Cuddy?" House barked. "Where the hell is everyone around here for that matter?"

"House, would you just calm down! Maybe Cuddy had an errand to run or something...did you check your voice mail? Maybe she called in sick or something?"

But House wasn't listening to Wilson. He limped down the corridors, poking his head in this department and that office for signs of Cameron. After walking around the hospital and not finding her, he headed back to Cuddy's office and was relieved to see that she had finally arrived.

"Cuddy! 'Bout time you got your little arse in here!" House bellowed. Wilson had retreated backwards a few steps, cringing as he did so, knowing what was to follow.

"I beg your pardon, House? Since when do I have to answer to you? If you must know, I had a small errand to run". She smirked at House. "Why? What's wrong? I can see it in your face something's up".

"Where the hell's Cameron?"

"Don't you think you should know that?" Cuddy said knowingly.

"Aw, Christ, are you gonna start that again?"

"Start what again?"

"Never mind, Wilson told me the same shyte! I don't have a clue as to where Cameron is, she left before me!"

Cuddy was ignoring House's tirade as she played back her messages on the phone, putting it on speaker so that House could hear. After several messages, a soft female voice said, "Dr. Cuddy? Cameron. I've a few things to attend to this morning. I'll be in later in the morning".

Cuddy gave House a smug smile. "See? Nothing to worry about! She called in like a good little girl...happy now?"

House was frowning. 'Things to do? What the ? What things did she have to do that she wouldn't tell me?' House screamed to himself, as he turned around sharply and limped purposefully out of Cuddy's office.

to be cont'd.


	104. Chapter 104

Despite Cameron's absence, the white board meeting began anyway. Foreman and Chase took turns yelling out differentials, as House jotted quickly on the white board. After about a half hour, while House's back was turned facing the white board, Cameron slipped in and took a seat where she usually sat.

When House turned around, he noticed her immediately.

"Well, Your Highness, you finally decided to grace us with your presence?" House bowed dramatically, as Cameron sniffed her nose in the air and rolled her eyes. Foreman and Chase exchanged nervous glances. They felt the tension and surmised that the lovebirds probably had their first fight.

House and Cameron ignored each other for the remainder of the meeting, as Wilson walked in to discuss a case with Foreman and Chase. Cameron idled, fussing with her writing materials and files. House looked hopeful as he thought she was stalling for time, maybe waiting around till everyone left so they could talk privately.

His assumption ended rather briefly, as Wilson walked over to House, and Cameron took her things and hastened out of there.

House banged his cane on the whiteboard until it tilted precariously, threatening to fall down. Wilson grabbed it and placed it upright again, as he raised an eyebrow to House.

"What gives?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me", he replied, and limped away from Wilson. He was in no mood to discuss his misunderstanding with Cameron, to nosey Wilson at the moment.

House attempted to hunt Cameron down and talk to her, but every time, she was always with someone, there was never a chance to catch her alone. House decided it could wait until they were both home. But as he got ready to leave for the day, he noticed that she'd already left.

As House limped out the doors of PPTH, a young girl, frantic, stopped him.

"Is the clinic closed?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, I believe it is" House muttered continuing to limp forward, away from the girl. She grabbed his arm. House looked at her. "Do you mind? I just got this out of the cleaners". The girl smirked as she took her hand away and noticed House's wrinkled jacket and shirt.

"I need to see someone!" the girl named Angi blurted out.

"Go to the ER if you need help", House grumbled. What was her problem?

"You don't understand! I had to wait until I got out of class, and by the time I took the bus here, I didn't realize how late it was.....you're Dr. House, aren't you?" Angi said, reading his nametag which House forget to rip off his lapel before he left PPTH.

Noticing this, House swore silently to himself. He couldn't deny he was a doctor now.

"You look pretty healthy to me", House said, eyeing her. She had on low rider jeans with a body hugging midriff top. Her hair was long and brown, with hints of golden highlights. She couldn't have been more than 15 or 16.

"And I want to stay that way! Could you give me some birth control pills?" Angi's eyes were pleading.

"What?" House looked at her incredulously. "Now? Are you insane? I'm on my way home, I haven't even examined you! Besides, aren't you a little young to be thinking about stuff like that?" House eyed her closely. Maybe she was even younger than 15.

The girl looked down and shuffled her feet. "I-I don't want my parents to know....I mean, I haven't actually done anything yet, but I'd like to be, you know, prepared".

House shook his head. He'd never understand today's generation. "Come back in a few years, toots", House grumbled, but as he tried to walk away from her, she took up beside him and continued walking with him.

House rolled his eyes and stopped, turning his head towards her. "Little girl, go home, do your homework, help your Mom with the dinner dishes!"

The girl backed off, a hurtful look in her eyes. House continued walking but snuck a glance behind him. The girl was still standing where he'd left her. House couldn't worry about her now. He had bigger fish to fry at home.

*********************************************************

As House entered the doorway of his apartment building, the delicious aroma of something Italian cooking drifted through the hallway. He hoped it was coming from his apartment. As he put his key in the door, the scents were definitely coming from his place. He smiled as he turned the key. Allison had left work early to prepare dinner for them. That was probably her way of making up with him!

He strolled in confidently and headed for the kitchen. Cameron had already changed into jeans and a tee shirt, an apron tied around her waist, her hair piled carelessly on top of her head. She had two potholders in her hands and was bending down to retrieve something out of the oven.

House stood in the entryway of the kitchen and watched her pull the pan of baked ziti out of the oven and onto a trivet on the table. She glanced up at him and announced simply, "I've made dinner, it's all ready". House went behind her and hugged her, feeling her stiffen in his embrace. He planted a kiss on her neck as she struggled to be free.

"It'll get cold", she said flatly.

"That's not the only thing that'll be cold around here!" House quipped as he sat down and immediately began digging into the ziti, salad and Italian bread. They ate in silence. House wasn't going to press his luck, after all, she'd made dinner, that was a start, when she was ready to talk, she would. And she did, finally, after House had helped himself to a second big glob of baked ziti.

"I've found an apartment", Cameron said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her iced tea. House had just stuffed his mouth with ziti. He rolled his eyes, put the fork down and finished chewing before he replied.

"Allison, don't you think you're being a little premature about this? " House stared at her intently, his voice calm. She avoided his stare.

"No, I've made up my mind. I've already put down a month's rent and deposit....I'lll move my things out tonight...I don't need any furniture, the apartment comes fully furnished".

House sipped his iced tea and banged the glass down when he was done. Cameron jumped at the sound the glass made. It was a wonder it didn't break.

"So what was all this about?" House said, waving his hand over the table. "Was this supposed to be The Last Supper or something?" House was angry now. He got up, grabbed his cane and began pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Cameron was stubbornly silent, which seemed to infuriate House even more.

"Goddamn it, Allison, are you going to just leave, that's it? Are we not even going to discuss this rationally, like two mature adults?" His voice was angry but his eyes were pleading. House got an instant attack of deja vu, as he thought about how Stacy had cleaned out the closets and drawers and left him. At least Cameron hadn't done that....that meant there was still a chance....yet, she did say she rented an apartment.

House called her bluff. "Why don't I help you pack your things? Where's that luggage you brought when you first moved in?" Cameron looked quickly at House and saw that he meant it.

"It-it's in the hall closet", she said barely above a whisper.

"Well then, let's roll! House swung open the door to the closet and began tossing out the luggage, one by one, five in all....they landed wherever House threw them.

Cameron stood there watching him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She often wondered what living with House would be like. Somehow, she was surprised it had lasted this long, which was only a few months.

"Well? What're ya standing there for? Let's get packing!" House said, as he began to pull her clothes off the hangers and throw them carelessly in the luggage.

House had turned his back to her and when he turned around to face her, he saw the tears streaming down her face. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the beauty of her face, the innocense that was so pure and naive...like Terry. He shook his head to clear the mental image of his long lost goddess. Cameron picked up on his faraway look and eyed him, puzzled.

House groaned as he lifted himself up to a standing position, and threw a dress to the ground and limped towards her. He took her into an embrace and whispered into her ear, "Allison, please don't leave me!"

to be cont'd.


	105. Chapter 105

House lifted her chin with a finger. Cameron looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Please? Stay with me?" House insisted.

"I-I don't know House, I-I really have to think this over, you said some pretty rotten things to me. Nice to know I'd have your support if I was truly pregnant", she said sarcastically.

"Allison, sometimes I say things without thinking. When I peeked into the bathroom and saw that pregnancy thing, my worst fears were confirmed....no, don't look at me like that, I don't mean it the way it sounded....."

"See what I mean?" Cameron said, as another batch of fresh tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

House rolled his eyes. "I know, I know.....I meant that....oh hell, I don't know what I meant! It was a shocked reaction, that's all. Can we forget it please?" House looked into her eyes earnestly.

Cameron looked down. "Okay", she said quietly.

"Good! That's my girl! Now, do you think you can call the rental agency and tell them you don't want the apartment?" House looked at her mischieviously.

Cameron smiled sheepishly. "I-I never really found a place".

House smiled triumphantly. "I figured".

"You mean you're not mad?" Cameron looked relieved.

"Everybody lies, remember?" he said grinning at her.

The luggage and scattered clothes remained on the floor where House had thrown them, as the two made their way into the bedroom for some serious making up.

*******************************************************

They laid in each other's arms for a while, saying nothing, when a loud, insistent knock was heard on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" House wondered, looking over at the clock radio. It read "9:00 p.m."

"Maybe we made too much noise", House chuckled, as Cameron giggled and grabbed one of House's shirts to cover herself. House grabbed a pair of jeans crumpled on the floor and struggled to get into them.

"I'll answer the door, House", Cameron suggested.

"No! No one's seeing my lady in that!". House pointed a finger at Cameron, dressed in one of House's shirts which just about covered everything she didn't want anyone else to see. And she was barefoot.

House grabbed his cane and limped to the door as another knock was heard.

"Alright already, Jeez!" House shouted as he flung open the door. A delivery man thrusted an envelope addressed to "Greg House" into his hands and curtly commanded, "Sign here, please!" House eyed the man, signed where he was asked to, and closed the door, all the while never taking his eyes off the envelope.

"House? Who was it? What's that?" Cameron was now standing in the living room, looking at House eyeing the envelope.

"It says it's from the country clerk's office in New Haven", House said in a monotone voice.

"Well, open it!" Cameron asked anxiously.

House ripped open the envelope. It was a subpoena to appear at the New Haven Court to testify on behalf of Erin Shaunessy.

"Oh shyte! This is about Dr. Shaunessy....the Bartfield thing that went down....I promised I'd support her, so I guess they're calling my bluff!"

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "When is the appearance date?"

"One week from today, damn it, doesn't give me much time!" His face softened as he looked at Cameron's worried frown.

"Babe, you don't have to go with me! I don't want you to dredge up any bad memories of that place".

"My place is with _you_, no matter where it is! Besides, I never formally said my goodbyes to Hermione and Christine...they were my best friends at New Haven!"

House eyed her carefully. "What about Dr. Lance-a-lot? You never said goodbye to him either", House smirked.

Cameron threw a pillow from the sofa at House's head. He laughed, as he embraced her, letting the subpoena drop to the floor. It could wait. He had his priorities to consider right now.

to be cont'd.


	106. Chapter 106

"Cuddy, we need to talk", House said, casually sitting down on a chair opposite her desk. Cuddy peered through her reading glasses and smirked.

"Good morning to you, too, House! What's on your mind so early in the morning?" *looks at House's empty hands* "My, you don't even have your coffee poured yet!"

House ignored her. "I need a few days off next week".

"Don't we all?" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"No, really, I've been subpoenaed and I need a few days off to work on the case".

"What? A patient sued? How come I didn't get wind of it?" Now, Cuddy was at full attention and puzzled as to why she hadn't heard about it first.

"No, no, it's from New Haven....the Bartfield thing.....I promised I'd testify on behalf of the doctor that Cameron replaced....the one that planned on blasting Bartfield before he keeled over and dropped dead".

"House, you're going to Connecticut?" Cuddy looked shocked.

"DUH! Yeah, that's where New Haven is...gee, Lise, you were always sooo good in geography!" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What about Cameron? Is she going too or is she staying here? I would bet it would be too difficult to bring up those horrible memories again". Cuddy shook her head sadly.

"As a matter of fact, Cameron insisted that she go as well", House said. "I think it would be good for her...sort of a catharsis...she needed to see the people there that were her friends, she never got to say goodbye to them".

"I see", Cuddy said, nodding her head in understanding. She ran a hand through her hair. "With the two of you gone, things could get a little frazzled around here, but I guess we can make do".

House managed a crooked smile. "Thanks, Lise".

"No problem, Gre...I mean, House", Cuddy said, blushing.

House registered a surprised look on his face at the mention of his first name, looked at Cuddy, then limped out.

*******************************************************

Before House did anything, he would have to contact Chief O'Brien. He needed the medical records, particularly any psychiatric documentation on Dr. Erin Shaunessy. He placed a call to the New Haven Police Dept. and asked for O'Brien.

"O'Brien speaking".

"Chief, it's House, Gregory House? I was subpoenaed about the Bartfield case....I was wondering if you could do me a big favor", House asked.

"Hey, Dr. House! I was just thinking of calling you. Yeah, we had to subpoena you, you had said you wanted to testify for Shaunessy....I'll see what I can get my hands on, and FEDEX them to you....we've got a week only to get everything together".

"I know, that's why I need as much information as you can provide, hopefully, she doesn't have a record of seeing any shrinks, or history of mental illness....I'm hoping there isn't, we can proceed much further if she doesn't have anything in the past that could brand her".

"I don't get it House, wouldn't it be better to plead insanity if she has a history of mental problems?"

"Well, technically yes, but then she may be put away for life in some insane asylum, we don't want that...we want to prove she was level headed and that what this arsehole did to her, made her go over the edge....the Judge would take pity on the poor girl, especially if we get information out of Jenny Sims....has she testified?"

"Yes, House, when we were going to proceed the first time on Bartfield, I've still got all that testimony from her, Shaunessy and a few others he bothered at the hospital".

"Damn sick bas***d! He got away too easy from croaking on his own!"

O'Brien chuckled. "Yeah, well, at least the jerk's dead and can't hurt anyone anymore!"

"True, but I would've wanted him to go down hurting!" House said through gritted teeth.

"I understand, well, House, I'll get on this right away, take care".

"You too, Chief, thanks".

"Who was that?" Cameron asked innocently.

House looked up at her from his desk at home. "That was Chief O'Brien from New Haven....I told him to send me anything he had on Dr. Shaunessy".

"Oh", Cameron said quietly. House saw that her demeanor had changed. She looked sad, perhaps a little frightened.

"C'mere", House said, pulling her onto his lap. "The bas***d can never touch you or anyone else ever again....don't be scared, baby, I've got ya", House whispered into her ear, as he planted little kisses on the back of her neck. She giggled and freed herself and got up.

"Dr. House, you promised me dinner tonight, remember?"

House rubbed his temple in a dramatic attempt to recall. "I seem to remember something.....let's see....oh yeah!" House snapped his fingers. "Damn! There's a show on BBC America I wanted to see...can't we order in, I don't wanna miss it!"

"You are impossible and obsessed over those British sitcoms, House! What is so funny about Hugh Laurie?"

"Are you kidding?" House looked crestfallen. "The man's a comedic genius! He's the funniest guy since, I don't know, he's just funny!"

Cameron rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her purse and pointed to the door.

"Yes, ma'am", House said formally, as they headed out the door.

To be cont'd.


	107. Chapter 107

House stole a glance at Cameron. They were in the car, driving to Connecticut. She didn't say it, but House could tell by her body language that she was nervous and fidgety. Now, he looked over at her, and saw her fussing with her hands and wringing them. He took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed one of her hands firmly yet gently.

"I told you you didn't have to do this", House said softly.

"I have to! Besides, I so want to see Hermione and Christine again. I didn't exactly tell them goodbye, you know".

House sighed as he removed his hand from hers and replaced it on the steering wheel. 

"What about Dr. Lance?" House blurted out.

"What about him?" Cameron asked innocently enough.

"You didn't give him a goodbye kiss or anything!" House looked over at Cameron again.

"Oh, you and your suspicions, House! He was a gentleman and a good friend. He warned me about Bartfield and tried to protect me from him".

"Yeah, I saw what a good job he did doing that!" House replied sarcastically.

Cameron glared at House. "I thought you weren't going to mention anything about....about _that_", she said snippily.

"I'm sorry, Allison, that was uncalled for, I guess we're both a little uptight about this testimony, aren't we?"

Cameron nodded her head and sighed.

*******************************************************

"Hey Hermy, Allison called, they are on their way over here", Christine blabbed. Cameron told Christine not to say anything to anybody, but she should have known better. Christine would rat on her mother.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see her again. I just hope this Bartfield testimony thing doesn't give her a setback".

"Nah, not our girl! She's all pretty and feminine lookin', but she's a tough cookie, I'm sure she'll be okay...besides, with a hunk like Dr. House, she'll have nothing to worry about!" Christine thought of House and sighed. "If Alli ever tires of him, she can throw me the leftovers!" Christine quipped.

"Oh, Chrissy, you're such a little hussy!" Hermione joked amicably.

*******************************************************

House parked the car and watched for Cameron's reaction. She didn't hesitate, but got right out of the car and looked up at New Haven's front doors. She hadn't gone back in there in such a long time it was hard to believe she'd ever worked there. But, she did, and a lot more had transpired behind those doors. Cameron felt a shudder go through her body. House didn't miss this, and placed a protective arm around her waist as both of them helped each other brave through the front doors.

Dr. Nichols was the first person they saw as they exited the elevator doors.

"Cameron! How great to see you! You look ravishing!" Dr. Nichols gushed, taking Cameron into a tight embrace, under the close scrutiny of House. He watched their interactions. While he saw geniune friendliness in Cameron's eyes, he detected something quite different in Lance's. It was obvious that he was still very much taken with her.

"What the hell am I, chopped liver?" House scowled. He thought the embrace was lasting way too long and had to interrupt.

"Dr. House! Nice to see you again too!" Lance said, as he thrust out his hand. House looked at it, and reluctantly shook it quickly.

"ALLISON!!!!!" came a scream from down the hallway. Cameron rolled her eyes as House winced at the shriek.

Christine came barreling down the hallway and scooped up Cameron so enthusiastically that she ended up lifting her off the floor. Hermione was walking behind Chrissy and smiled broadly at Cameron and opened her arms and welcomed Cameron into them.

"I've missed you both sooo much", Cameron whispered to each of them.

"We do too, sweetie", Hermione said with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Hermy, don't go gettin' all sentimental on us now!" Christine admonished. Hermione pulled a tissue out of her skirt pocket and blew noisily.

"How long are y'all stayin'?" Christine drawled. Cameron smiled. She had missed that Texas accent for too long. 

"Just a couple of days", Cameron said sadly. "We really need to go see the Judge now", she added quietly, if a bit hesitantly.

"You'll be in touch again before you go back to Jersey?" Hermione inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, Hermy!" Cameron reassured her. They hugged Cameron again, as House escorted her out of the hospital.

"Whew, that seemed to go okay", Cameron said, relieved to be out of there, yet missing her friends already.

"Did you notice neither of the gals said a word to me?" House said, looking disappointed.

"What, did you expect them to grovel at your feet and swoon at the sight of you?" Cameron sniffed.

"Yeah, I guess I did", House said reluctantly. Cameron nudged him in the ribs and let out a small giggle. House grinned at her. It was good that she was smiling. He had a feeling she wouldn't be for long.

to be cont'd.


	108. Chapter 108

House shifted uncomfortably in his suit and tie. After saying their goodbyes at New Haven, they quickly checked into a nearby hotel, where House whined and moaned, as he reluctantly changed into a suit and tie.

Cameron squeezed his hand as a vote of confidence. She thought it was ironic that she was comforting him, instead of the other way around. But House was the one giving the testimony and needed all the support she could give him.

Erin Shaunessy and Jenny Sims arrived together, both of them dressed conservatively in dress suits and low heels. They took seats around the large mahogany table in the Judge's chambers. House shuffled some papers around on the desk that contained the documentation Chief O'Brien had FEDEX'ed him. He started to drum his fingers, making a loud noise in the quiet chambers. Cameron shot him a "cut that out" look, and House removed his hands and put them in his lap, where Cameron grabbed them and held on tight.

The Judge finally appeared after what seemed to be an eternity. He had on the official garb, even though it wasn't a formal meeting. Everyone looked at one another, not knowing whether they were supposed to "all rise" when the Judge came in. Some started to stand, as the Judge waved them back down.

The Judge looked like anyone's grandfather. He was in his late to early 70s, with a shock of wavy white hair and faded blue eyes. He wore wire rimmed glasses that dangled precariously on the tip of his nose. House was relieved it was an old man. He figured the man had "old school" morals and counted this as a good asset for their case.

"Now, shall we begin?" Judge David Miller began. "Who would like to speak first?"

House cleared his throat nervously. "I will" he stated.

"State your name and occupation, please, sir", demanded Judge Miller.

"House, uh, Gregory House, doctor of diagnostics at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey".

"Ummm hmmmmm, I see" replied Judge Miller. "And what are you testifying to today and what is your relation to Dr. Shaunessy and Ms. Sims?"

"Nothing, Your Honor", House said simply. "But as a doctor, I wish to be an expert witness for Dr. Shaunessy".

"Are you a psychiatrist as well?" Judge Miller inquired. House looked startled, as he glanced at Cameron for a split second.

"Well, technically no, but I AM head of diagnositics at....."

"Dr. House, you volunteered to give testimony on behalf of Dr. Shaunessy, yet your expertise is not in psychiatry, yes?"

"Uh, well, yeah, but as a doctor, I can still testify to Dr. Shaunessy's condition before and after the....incidents which occurred". House started to break out in a little sweat. He hadn't expected an interrogation himself.

"Very well then, begin", Judge Miller said resignedly, as he adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Dr. Erin Shaunessy, to my knowledge, and from perusing the documentation from various medical records over the years, does not, and has never had, any mental or psychiatric condition".

"I see, continue" said the Judge.

"She was subject to many months of sexual harassment and abuse by said Dr. Charles Bartfield, and so was Jenny Sims, who worked under her. There are countless others, Your Honor, but none other than Shaunessy and Sims agreed to appear".

"Did you work at this hospital with them?" Judge Miller inquired.

"No, I work in New Jersey", said House stiffly. This was not going the way he hoped it would. Hosue felt as though he were the one on trial.

"Well then how can you testify on the conditions of the employees at that hospital, if you weren't there yourself?" The Judge glared at House.

House ran a hand through his hair and thought quickly. Dr. Shaunessy decided to speak up at that point.

"Your Honor, I am Dr. Erin Shaunessy. I pressed charges against Dr. Bartfield, but the charges were later dropped", she said softly.

"Did you drop them?" the Judge asked Erin.

"No, Your Honor, Bartfield was exonerated from any and all charges", she said tight lipped. Tears were stinging her eyes, as she thought of Bartfield and how he paid his way out of everything.

"Well, we cannot bring up any charges against him if they were thrown out, now, can we?" the Judge challenged.

"Look, your Honor, these women were brutally attacked and threatened with their jobs by this Bartfield. Shaunessy cracked under pressure as the case was reopened again, under a new district attorney and Police Chief, Dr. Shaunessy showed up at Bartfield's office with a gun, but he croaked before she could shoot him". House's nostrils began to flare. This Judge may have succeeded in intimidating him previously, but he was not going to back down now.

"So the intent was to kill him, wasn't it?" the Judge asked, looking at Shaunessy.

"Yes, it was, Your Honor, but I didn't do it!" Shaunessy began to cry softly, as Jenny quickly put her arm around her to console her.

The Judge ordered House to hand over the documentation and ordered a recess.

Everyone filed out of the chambers. Dr. Shaunessy immediately went up to House.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us out", she said shyly through her tears, as Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're not the only ones he brutalized", House said angrily, looking at Cameron, who was looking down at the floor.

"I'm Allison Cameron, the doctor who replaced you in the NICU unit", Cameron said with a weak smile, as she and Erin shook hands.

"So you're the one who took my place!" Erin said.

"Yes, and in more ways than one", Cameron replied sadly, tears threatening to fall, as House put his arm around her and drew her to him.

The Judge called everyone back in after about an hour or so.

"Dr. Shaunessy, I have reviewed the documentation. Even though Dr. Bartfield died of a sudden heart attack, your intent was to go to his office and shoot him, was it not?"

Erin nodded her head in silence.

"You have no criminal record to date, but you realize the seriousness of your actions?"

House banged his cane down on the table. "Your Honor, do you not realize the awfulness of Bartfield's actions? Why is this poor doctor on trial here? She was brutally raped, along with Ms. Sims and my...my companion here, Dr. Cameron, who took Dr. Shaunessy's place!"

The Judge glared at House. "Dr. House, this may not be a formal courtroom, but I strongly advise you to not talk out of turn or I will have to hold you in contempt!"

"The only one who held anyone in contempt was that idiotic Bartfield!" House shouted angrily. Cameron grabbed his arm, but he shook her off.

"Look, Judge, look at these women! Look at the hurt in their faces! They will have to go through life thinking about what that ba****d Bartfield did to them! Is that not punishment enough?"

The Judge opened his mouth to warn House again about shouting out, but he closed it and a thoughtful gaze came over his face. He had a daughter, and three granddaughters. He tried to picture what it would be like if any one of them came to harm.

"In any event, there will have to be some sort of punishment, regardless, two wrongs don't make a right....Dr. Shaunessy, I am asking you to commit to counselling for six months with a certified psychologist, and I will have someone report back to me that you are attending these sessions....you miss once, and you will either be fined or jailed, or both. I also want you to do community service for a year....help out the Abused Women's Shelters...I am sorry for what you and the others had to go through. But the law is the law".

"Thank you, Your Honor", Shaunessy murmured as she and Jenny exchanged gratified smiles.

The Judge declared the meeting over and summoned House privately. Cameron gave him a wary look, as the others filed out of the chambers.

"Sit down, House", the Judge offered, as House hesitantly sat down.

"I admire your guts", the Judge began. House immediately felt a rush of relief course through his body. He thought for sure the old guy was gonna slap him with contempt charges.

"I've got a daugher, and three granddaughters....this is totally off the record, but if any of them were in similar circumstances, I would probably be thrown in jail myself".

House chuckled with relief. "I'm glad you see it my way", House said with a crooked smile.

"We gotta get these jerks off the streets", the Judge continued. "It's too bad I wasn't presiding when the first case came up, I would've thrown the book at Bartfield....I understand he bought a lot of people off".

"That, he did, Your Honor" House agreed. The two men spoke a few more minutes, as Cameron wrung her hands outside nervously.

When House emerged from the chambers, he grinned at Cameron. She was so relieved to see him relieved, she ran up to him and hugged his neck.

"It's okay, baby, he's a grandfather", House whispered in her ear. Dr. Shaunessy and Jenny thanked House and each of them hugged him. House patted them on the back awkwardly, feeling strange at all the attention on him.

"Well, House, seems you got everyone's attention now", she said, laughing. House shot her a puzzled look. "You just said this morning that Hermione and Chrissy hadn't given you the time of day, and now you've got all this attention!"

House smiled sheepishly. "Too bad it wasn't under different circumstances, baby", he said softly, gazing into her eyes.

"I know, House, I know", Cameron said, her eyes burning into his. They walked arm in arm out of the building and went to their hotel room.

to be cont'd.


	109. Chapter 109

The first thing House did when he got back to their hotel room was throw off his jacket, fling off his tie, and unbutton the top couple of buttons to his starched shirt. He rubbed his neck, which had starch burns on it. Cameron cracked up at the sight. He looked at her and smirked, "I hate those damned monkey suits, they're so annoying, I don't know how the white collar boys do that every day, shave, wear those Godawful Armani suits and ties that are trying to choke you".

Cameron rolled her eyes, as she too, changed her clothes. She kicked off one shoe and then the other, as House eyed her appreciatively. When she removed her plain navy dress, she was wearing just a lacy pair of black bikini panties and a bra to match. House felt the beginnings of a growl in the back of his throat and the blood that was pounding in his head started to travel south.

"C'mere", he said with a raspy voice, as Cameron let House pull her down on the queen sized hotel bed. About an hour later, Cameron got up to take a shower, only to find that House had followed her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, as she stopped lathering herself up to stare at House. He never came into the bathroom when she was in there. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Mind if I join you?" House said lustily. Cameron raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly at him. She opened the sliding glass shower door, and said, "be my guest, but you'll have to remove your socks first". House looked down at his feet...he'd left his socks on and nothing else the whole time they'd made love.

Cameron let out a howl of laughter as House muttered something under his breath and hopped in, with the help of Cameron, of course. The next thing that happened almost sent House crashing down on the tiled shower floor. He slipped on a bar of soap that Cameron had let out of her hands when House had first surprised her in the bathroom.

"*&^%$!!!" House swore, as he hit his head against a wall of the shower stall to prevent himself from falling down entirely. Cameron was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe. "Here, let me help you", she said between bouts of laughter.

"Oh? You think this is comical, laughing at a poor old cripple trying to clean himself?" House commented, trying to feign an angry glare.

"I'm sorry, House, you just looked so ridiculous", Cameron said softly, as she picked up the bar of soap and begin to lather his chest. "There, is that better now?"

"What were we talking about?" House said, purring like a cat. Cameron proceeded to wash the rest of his body, until House couldn't stand it anymore. The next time she bent down to find the soap, she let out a shriek and then a satisfied moan. House smiled satisfactorily behind her.

*******************************************************

House and Cameron checked out of the hotel room. She looked towards New Haven Hospital which was a few blocks down from the hotel and a sad expression came over her face. House picked up on this and put an arm around her.

"Come on, let's get out of here, too many bad memories", House said softly.

Cameron shook her head. "It's not that, House, it's just that I don't know what I'm going to do without Hermy and Chrissy, they were my best friends at the hospital". House frowned. "Well, you got along fine before you met them, you will get along fine again without them".

"House! How can you say that?" Cameron looked at House disbelieving what he'd just said. How could a man who had just made love to her, twice, so tender and gently, turn around and start snarking? She wondered if he could only be nice when he was being pleasured. She bit her bottom lip as she mulled this over. Not the right time for a discussion, they had to get home first.

Not much was said during the ride home. House didn't even think about what he'd say, he just figured she was sad for leaving her friends. True, Cameron was upset about leaving them, but she was also upset at the way House had made their friendship sound so trivial. Was it because he didn't have anyone that was close to him? Did he just figure out of sight, out of mind? She glanced over at him as he kept his eyes on the road, oblivious to her inner torture. She leaned her head back against the car's headrest, her mind in a turmoil.

They finally got home a few hours later. House got out of the car and headed for the apartment, without a word being said between them. Cameron frowned as she followed him into the apartment. House headed straight for his bedroom, where he took off his jeans and tee shirt, flicked on the bedroom tv and got under the covers. Cameron thought it was too early to go to bed just yet, so she made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table, her thoughts whirling around in her head. She had hoped that maybe House would have a change of heart and join her. She finished her tea, put the cup in the sink and headed for the bedroom, where she undressed and slipped into a nightie. As an afterthought, she headed back into the living room to retrieve a paperback novel she was eagerly wanting to read.

She got into bed beside House, and turned on one of the lamps on the night table. She settled in for a good read.

"Are you going to leave the damned light on all night?"

Cameron almost tossed the book in the air. House's voice in the still silence scared the crap out of her. She thought he had fallen asleep. She glared at him as he gave her a half smile.

"Fine" she said, as she closed the book and shut the light. When she lay back down, House snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened in his embrace and wiggled free of him.

"Do you think you can turn me off and on like the friggin' light?" Cameron snapped, now sitting up in bed.

"Wha?" House mumbled, totally confused.

"You didn't say two words to me all the way home and not even when we got inside the apartment, I come to bed and you're ready to jump me? I don't think so!" Cameron laid back down and turned her back to House, as she angrily started to fluff her pillow.

"What the hell was that all about?" House asked, still puzzled by her rejection. Cameron slowly turned around to face him. "I don't know a lot about you, House, but I do know when I'm being played...and this chick ain't playin' tonight, so take a cold shower, turn around and face the other way, go to the bathroom, whatever, just leave me alone!"

For once in his life, House did as he was told. Long after he heard the gentle rhythmic breathing of Cameron who had fallen asleep, he stared up at the darkened ceiling wondering if he would ever completely understand a woman.

to be cont'd.


	110. Chapter 110

Cameron showed up bright and early the next day at PPTH. Cuddy looked up from her computer screen and dropped her jaw when she noticed her standing there.

"Cameron? What the heck are you doing here? Didn't you guys go to Connecticut? House said you guys were taking a few days off?"

Cameron smirked. "Yeah, well, it went better than we thought, and there really wasn't any reason to remain there". Something in her tone made Cuddy raise one eyebrow.

"What about your friends? Didn't you get to see them and hang out with them?"

"We went to the hospital before the testimony, but House apparently doesn't care for my friends", Cameron said as she sniffed the air.

Cuddy took off her reading glasses and leaned forward in her chair. "You know how House is, Cameron, do I detect some undercurrent between you two?"

Cameron plopped down in a chair by Cuddy's desk and sighed. "I don't know, Cuddy, House is so, I don't know, Jekyl and Hyde? He's fine one minute, and the next thing you know he's mouthing off these hateful words". Cameron's eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall.

"If it's any consolation to you at all, Cameron, I've known House for over two decades, and I still can't figure him out. He'll only let you in when he feels like it and just when you think you're breaking ground, he closes the gap again". Cuddy looked at Cameron knowingly.

"Well, I thought I was different, I mean, I know you've known him the longest out of anyone, but he's opened up to me several times, and then it's as though he's embarrassed he's done so, and overdoes it with the sarcasm".

"It's his defense mechanism when he thinks you're getting too close", Cuddy advised. "You haven't been with him that long, you need to take everything in stride and go slowly".

"I don't know how Stacy stayed around as long as she did", Cameron said almost to herself as Cuddy nodded her head in agreement.

"Where's House now? Is he coming in?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, but he's been silent ever since we got back, I decided I may as well come in".

"Yeah, me too". Both women looked up to see House standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, House, I hear things went well in Connecticut?" Cuddy forced a smile.

"Yeah, some things went well in Connecticut". House stared at Cameron as he said that. Cameron looked away.

"I better go get busy", Cameron said quickly, as she left House standing there in Cuddy's office. House's eyes followed Cameron as she walked out and shook his head.

"What? Don't go giving me that look!"

"What look?" Cuddy said innocently.

"That look you always get when I'm in trouble or something, I hate that, cut it out!" Cuddy let out a laugh. "Oh House, you look so cute when you're uneasy!"

"Hardy har har, glad you think I'm cute", House muttered as he walked out of the room. 

Just then, a large box arrived on a dolley, and the man pushing it had a "UPS" brown uniform on.

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked, as she got up and walked around her desk to greet the delivery man.

"This is for Dr. Gregory House, but the reception desk said I had to clear it with you first", the man said politely. Cuddy eyed the box. What could it possibly be?

"Where do I sign?"

"Right there, where I put an 'X'". The man put the box down besides Cuddy's desk and walked out with the dolley.

Cuddy was dying to know what was inside the box. It was a plain brown box addressed to "House" but nothing visible from the outside where one could tell what might be inside. Cuddy found House in the coffee lounge, as the others gathered for their morning jolt before the white board meeting.

"Hey House, something arrived for you...it's in my office".

"Ooooo, maybe it's the stuff I ordered from the adult website!" House said, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together. Cuddy rolled her eyes. Cameron shot House a side glance, as she too, wondered what it could be.

House followed Cuddy out of the coffee lounge, cane in one hand, coffee mug in the other. Foreman and Chase kept a respectable distance behind House, and even Cameron decided to join in the march to Cuddy's office. Wilson met them halfway and asked Chase what was up.

"House got a special delivery, and we're going to Cuddy's office to find out what it is", Chase said, sounding excited. House turned around and saw everyone following him. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What am I, the Pied Piper or something?" House quipped, as the others gave each other embarrassed looks. But House was too excited himself to really be mad at them. He turned around and limped the rest of the way till he got to Cuddy's office and saw the big brown box. The others had finally caught up, but stood outside the office, peering into the big glass window outside.

"There's an envelope attached", Cuddy said, pointing to the box.

House ripped it off the box and tore open the envelope. He pulled out a card and opened it. He read it out loud.

"Hi kid, just a little something to thank you for all you've done for me. Just don't get too shyte faced, this is the good stuff. By the way, the wife decided we could spend half a year in Jersey and the other half in Florida, so guess what I'm gonna do? I'm going back into the nightclub business...ahhh, the good ole days, eh? I'll be seeing you soon, and hopefully, in the club! Take care, Sam Jacobs"

"Holy shyte! There must be a whole case of Chivas Regal in that damned box!" House exclaimed as he torn open the corner of the box to see bottles of the expensive liquor sitting inside. He smiled as he glanced at the card again.

"Wow, House, he must really think a lot about you", Cuddy said.

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual", House said. "Can we get one of the maintenance guys to take it home for me? This cannot possibly fit in my Vette!"

"Sure, I'll call Mr. Diaz, he's got that old pickup truck he uses, he can probably do that for you".

House walked out of Cuddy's office. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Jacobs opening a club? Dare he say it? Would he be able to play music there again? House felt a surge of excitement he hadn't felt in years. He still remembered how to play, after all, he had his piano, but he was a little rusty when it came to the faster numbers, the R&B stuff he used to play at the clubs. He made a mental note to brush up on the old material.

House was in such a good mood he actually was still smiling, as he walked into the meeting room for their white board meeting.

"So, House, what was in the box?" Wilson asked eagerly. He had stood outside with the others looking into Cuddy's window but hadn't heard House read the card.

"One of my hookers mailed herself to me", House snarked, as they all rolled their eyes. "If you must know, it was a gift from an old...dear....friend". House got a wistful, faraway look in his eyes after he said that, a look that Cameron couldn't miss. She knew he was thinking about the past. The past that she was never a part of and could never be a part of. She was House's present and hopefully, the future. He looked at her and smiled, his eyes twinkling. Whatever it is, House seemed happy. She automatically smiled back at him. The relief showed on his face. They hadn't spoken since they got back from Connecticut, and somehow, Jacobs' gift made House forget whatever it was they were both mad at.

to be cont'd.


	111. Chapter 111

House had Pedro Diaz, the maintenance man, haul the box of liquor in his pick up truck and carry it upstairs to his apartment with the dolley, aided by a younger assistant. House slipped them 20 bucks and closed the door. He eyed the box and smiled. Then, he tore into it and took out a bottle.

"To you, Jacobs!" House said aloud, as he took a swig from the bottle, not bothering to get a glass. Then, he went into his closet and searched through another box which had all old sheet music in it. He managed, with some difficulty, to bend down a bit, and drag the box out. He grabbed a handful of sheet music and scattered them on top of the piano.

Cameron had mentioned going to the store and picking up some groceries before she headed home. House took this time to brush up on some of the old bluesy numbers he used to play at Jacobs' club. He was a bit rusty and preferred this alone time to crank out a few tunes and see if he still "had" it. He did. Amazingly, as he began to play, it all came back to him. The long, tedius days at college, the cold nights, the gigs, playing to drunken crowds or frenzied college kids trying out the new dance craze. And, of course, Terry.

House closed his eyes as he began a slow tune. It was a Beatles' tune, not the R&B or hard rock he'd been playing previously, a slow number, called "Something", written and sung by George Harrison. He actually started to sing the words out loud. He didn't hear the key in the door, or Cameron, for that matter, who had stood in the doorway, arms full of grocery bags, mesmerized by his playing...and singing.

Cameron smiled slightly as she realized that House hadn't noticed her. She recognized the song he was playing, and thought House was singing it for her. She couldn't have known that House was in a different place right now, back to a time when he was newly in love, young and fit, with the world by the balls. House finished playing and took another swig of the Chivas.

Cameron came up behind him and kissed him on top of the head. House, startled, didn't bother to turn around. He actually felt embarrassed.

"That was beautiful", Cameron whispered in his ear.

"Thanks", House replied stiffly. He turned to her and noticed the bags in her arms. "Need some help with that?" he said, nodding to her filled arms, as she gave him one and they both went into the kitchen and put the groceries up.

"What do you want for dinner?" Cameron asked casually.

House shrugged. "I dunno, whatever you want, can you make something from those bags you brought in?" he quipped. Cameron giggled and replied, "Sure, if you want macaroni and cheese from the box and tuna fish from the can!"

"Sounds good to me!" House said seriously.

"Really?" Cameron said, as she shook her head. "Okay!"

********************************************************

As they lay in bed that night, House was in another world. He had his arms around Cameron, as they both lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Some nights were like this, they didn't always make love, sometimes they were just content at being in each other's arms. Cameron was unaware that House's thoughts were far away from what she might have been thinking. She imagined their life together...the future...while House dreamed of the past...what was, what could have been, what is no longer now.

And with that, they both drifted to sleep. 

********************************************************

When House arrived at PPTH, his message light was blinking. 'Who the hell would leave me a message this early in the morning?' House thought to himself as he held down the button to play the message back.

"Hiya, kid! Told ya you'd be hearin' from me! The loan came through, I'm in partners with a buddy I met up with that's an accountant, and the new club will be opening soon....I'm on my way to sign the papers, and get with a construction crew....I'm sprucing up the joint to make it the way I think it should be....oh, I'm in Jersey by the way...gotta run, just thought I'd let ya know everything's in the works....I'll call ya again, and let ya know where we're living now....see ya, kid! Oh, hope you're enjoying the booze....remember what I said, take it slow, that shyte was expensive!"

House chuckled as he erased the message. He felt the excitement building within him again. He didn't exactly know what he was excited about...the fact that he could play his music again, before a live audience, with a live band? Or, he frowned as he thought of it, was he trying to capture his youth, the carefree days when he was vibrant and in love? House tried to free himself of his nagging inner voice. It's all good, he told himself, it's all good....but was it?

to be cont'd.


	112. Chapter 112

House sauntered into Cuddy's office. She was doing what she always did when he entered unexpectedly. She had on her reading glasses and was perusing through some emails on her laptop that she needed to catch up on. She peered at House and said, "What's up?"

House put one leg atop her desk and guided the other one with both hands until they were both propped up. Cuddy stopped reading her emails and leaned forward. This ought to be good.

"Jacobs called me", House blurted out.

"The friend/patient of yours that sent you the case of Chivas?" Cuddy inquired.

"Yeah. He's gonna split his time between Florida and Jersey".

"That's nice", Cuddy said politely, not sure where House was headed with this information.

"He's going back into the nightclub business".

Cuddy removed her reading glasses and the corners of her mouth turned up into a little smile.

"You're kidding? Don't tell me your fingers are itchy!"

House smiled back. "Yep, they certainly are. As a matter of fact, I got all my old sheet music out of the closet and I've been brushing up on all the old songs I used to play".

Cuddy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes a moment. She pictured herself on the dance floor, spikes and spandex, and even thought of the dreaded "Party Pants" nickname one of the guys from the band gave her.

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at House. "You seem excited. Are you going to be playing at his club when he opens it?"

"DUH! That was a stupid question, of course I am!" House drawled sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What does Cameron think of this latest development?" Cuddy eyed House closely.

House shrugged. "I dunno, she came home while I was tinkering on the keys, said she loved it, and pecked me on the head like a hen".

"I always wondered what brought you and Jacobs together", Cuddy mused. House's expression changed from excited to startled.

"What?" Cuddy asked. "You've got that look again!"

"Jacobs was a jeweler as well", House said suddenly. It was time she knew the real connection between him and old man Jacobs.

"I got Terry's engagement ring from him", House said quietly, looking away.

Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise. "You were going to get married?" she blurted out.

House nodded and now his expression changed to sadness. "Yeah, we met in college, she....she died instantly of a brain aneryism".

"House, I'm so sorry!" Cuddy said.

House held up a hand. "Don't be, it was a long time ago, I really don't want to talk about it anymore".

Cuddy nodded silently. So House finally admitted it. She knew Jacobs meant something to House but she never could put her finger on it.

A few awkward moments slipped by before Cuddy cleared her throat nervously, and decided to change the subject.

"So House, what's on the agenda? Any interesting cases?"

"She was the love of my life, Lise. And now, there's Cameron...." House's voice trailed off.

Cuddy again looked up at House in surprise. This was truly a revelation! Yet, she didn't want to start prying again, if House wanted her to know something, he'd tell her without asking. So, she just remained silent and waited discreetly for him to speak again.

"It's not fair to Cameron, all these memories", House mumbled, mostly to himself.

"House, things happen, and no matter what they say about time healing the wounds, it still hurts when you think about it...dwell on it". She looked at House knowingly.

House nodded and got up, and limped out of her office. Cuddy felt a lump in her throat. She actually felt sorry for House now that she understood everything. She shook her head, her heart aching for this curmudgeonly man whom everyone thought was heartless. Cuddy knew House was anything but.

to be cont'd.


	113. Chapter 113

House arrived home, with Cameron walking in behind him. They were still taking two separate vehicles to work.

"Did you get the mail?" Cameron asked, as House threw his bag and keys on the kitchen table. House shook his head. Cameron went back out to retrieve the mail from the mailbox.

"Anything good?" House asked, feigning interest.

"Actually, there is something here from Mr. Jacobs, it seems", Cameron replied, handing the envelope to House. House ripped it open eagerly and took out what appeared to be a formal invitation, similiar to a wedding reception.

House's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow, Alli, look at this! Jacobs' gonna finally open the joint! I can't believe it!" Cameron watched House. He looked like a five year old kid. His eyes danced mischieviously, and his hands were actually trembling with anticipation.

"Wonder why he didn't call me first?" House mused, as the phone rang.

"Jacobs, you old son of a b**ch! Guess what I just got in the mail?" House shouted into the phone.

"Hiya kid, sorry I didn't get back to ya, but it all happened so suddenly....the renovation went faster than I thought it would and everything passed inspection. I sent the invite's out for a private Grand Opening of sorts. Saturday night's the official opening, but Friday night's a private party. I hope you can make it".

"Are you kidding?" House replied incredulously. "I'll be there with bells on!" House made a disgusted expression. "You're kiddin' me? Really?" Cameron wondered what Jacobs had told House, as she saw his expression change to disgust.

"Very well then", House said reluctantly, as he hung up the phone.

"Well? What?" Cameron asked anxiously.

"It's a formal affair, black tie", House muttered.

"Oh that would be great! I'd love to wear my red dress again!" Cameron said, her eyes sparkling.

House looked at Cameron and remembered the hospital fundraiser not that long ago. He remembered gawking at her and being at a loss for words when he saw her in that dress.

"Looks like I gotta rent another damned monkey suit", House grumbled, then his eyes lit up again. "Oh Allison, I can't wait to see what Jacobs did to the place. He completely refurbished this place that had been closed down for years. I'm sure Jacobs will be rolling in dough!"

"Aren't you going to practice your music?" Cameron asked, as she sat down by the piano and glanced at some sheet music.

"Well, Jacobs didn't say anything, but I'll call him and see if he hired a band yet....maybe I could play something at the private party!" House limped over behind Cameron and playfully bit her neck and hugged her from behind.

"House, it's so refreshing to see how happy you look. I hope this is just what you need to snap you out of your sadness at times". House looked deeply into Cameron's eyes. "I know, baby, I know. It's just that seeing Jacobs again brought back a lot of memories, some good, some not so good. I hope you will be able to understand". House gave Cameron a hopeful look.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'll try, House", Cameron said softly, laying her head against House's chest.

"That's my girl", House murmured into her ear.

to be cont'd.


	114. Chapter 114

"Damned these things!" House muttered as Cameron fussed with the bowtie to his tuxedo.

"Hush!" Cameron admonished with a smile, as she adjusted the bowtie just right.

"There", she said satisfactorily, as House glanced in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door. He started to mess around with his hair, pulling bits of it here and there.

Cameron frowned. "Well, you look perfect, except for one thing".

"What's that?"

"Are you going to shave that stubble?"

House looked at Cameron, horrified.

"Surely you jest, I don't want my face lookin' like a baby's butt!"

Cameron giggled. "I guess it's okay, after all, Jacobs got you to wear a tuxedo, I kinda thought after that fundraiser the hospital gave that time, I'd never see you dressed up again!"

House smirked. "The shirt's got too much damned starch, I feel like Frankenstein, all stiff and everything".

House's face softened as he got a good look at Cameron in her stunning red dress. He'd been complaining so much about his appearance that he failed to take notice of Cameron's.

He let out a slow whistle and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hope there aren't any wolves at this joint, I'm going to have to keep you close by", House said, pulling Cameron towards him and placing a light kiss upon her lips. He got lipstick all over his mouth as his reward.

Cameron giggled again, as she grabbed a tissue and wiped off House's mouth.

"Don't forget your sheet music!" Cameron shouted after House, who was halfway out the door at this point.

"I don't think Jacobs will have me play anything tonight, since it's all formal and everything", House replied.

Cameron shrugged as she stole a last glance in the mirror and checked her hair and makeup. She smiled in anticipation, as she closed the door behind her and caught up with House by the car.

*********************************************************

"Wow!" House said, as he walked into the Odyssey, with Cameron in tow. "Get a load of this place!"

Jacobs was walking towards them as soon as he spotted them.

"Glad you could make it, kid, how do you like the way I fixed up the joint?" Jacobs was beaming from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! No offense, old man, but this place looks a little too ritzy....look at all the fancy schmancy stuff....I half expect Travolta to come discoing in wearing his three piece white suit!"

Everyone laughed. House and Cameron were shown to a table near the new stage. There was a long buffet table to the side of the stage, with every kind of food one could imagine. The drinks were on the house as well, and two bartenders were busy wiping down the shiny new bar counter, and serving drinks in big, fancy glasses with umbrellas.

House and Cameron didn't know a soul, but that didn't bother House. He made a bee line for the buffet table and piled as much food as he could on one plate. Cameron smirked. "Maybe you should've carried two plates with you?" she quipped.

"How could I, I gotta hold the cane in the other hand", House groaned. But he did pretty good loading his plate, and he and Cameron sat down and started to eat.

"How you can eat that?" Cameron said, sniffing her nose in distaste. House looked at her and said "Wha?" his mouth full of salad. He had loaded everything up so that his salad, main course of lobster, and his vegetables were all mixed up.

"All goes down the same pipe, what's the difference?" House said, as he stuffed his mouth again. Cameron rolled her eyes as she bit into a roll.

The band Jacobs had hired looked out of sorts, all dressed in black tie and playing hard rock, intermingled with R&B. Some guests got up to dance on the new shiny dance floor with a large illuminated ball twirling above them. It almost looked like another Studio 54.

Cameron was aching to dance, but she knew better than to ask House since his leg had started acting up again. And the band never slowed down, they kept playing fast, lively numbers. House didn't seem to mind, however, he was too busy eyeing the band and nodding his head in time to the music.

The band finally took a break. Jacobs walked over to their table. "So how's everything?" he asked proudly. House let out a small burp and smiled sheepishly at Cameron, who was glaring at him.

"Everything was great, Jacobs!" House gushed.

"If you're done eating, I'd like to show you something", Jacobs said to House, the old man's eyes twinkling. House looked at Cameron and shrugged.

"Sure, why the hell not?" House grabbed his cane as Cameron looped her arm in his and followed Jacobs to a side door, which lead up to the stage.

"Where the hell are we going, on the stage?" House asked, puzzled, as he struggled up the flight of stairs, Cameron holding his arm steadily.

"You'll see!" Jacobs said excitedly.

House looked around the stage. The band had dispersed, but left their instruments sitting around on the floor. House raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jacobs, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Whaddaya think, kid?" Jacobs said.

"Think of what?" House said dumbly, not having a clue as to what Jacobs was talking about.

"That!" Jacobs pointed to a brand new keyboard. House hadn't really taken any notice because no one had played it...yet.

"That is yours, kid!" Jacobs looked at House for his reaction.

"Huh?"

Jacobs gave a hearty laugh. "The keyboard, it's yours, how do ya like it?"

"I-I don't know what to say", House stammered. He stood there, transfixed on the keyboard, which was a Yamaha 500, the best brand and model in existence.

"I figure when ya start playing again, you needed one...look, I even got a nice bench to match", Jacobs said, suddenly looking down at House's cane and feeling a bit awkward.

"Kid, I never did ask you about your.....leg.....I guess I was so wrapped up, between getting sick, being in the hospital....I meant to ask you about it...." Jacobs voice trailed off.

"It was an infarction", House said softly, as he winced. Cameron tensed up, hoping House's mood wasn't going to change. They were having such a good time up till now.

"A what?"

House proceeded to tell Jacobs what had happened, leaving out all the technical medical terms and explaining it as simply and straightforwardly as he could. It broke whatever tension everyone seemed to be feeling.

"Aw shucks, kid, you caught a bad break, can't they do anything for that?"

House shook his head. "Not really. But I've got my trusty Vicodin when it acts up", House quipped, patting his tuxedo front pocket, as Cameron smiled weakly.

"How's about you breaking in that keyboard?" Jacobs urged.

"Now?!" House asked, bewildered. "I-I didn't think I'd be playing tonight, I haven't got any sheet music".

Jacobs marched over to the bench by the keyboard and opened it. Inside, were music books and several inches thick of sheet music.

"Holy crap!" House exclaimed. "You really thought of everything didn't you?"

Jacobs smiled. "Sure, kid, nothing but the best for my boy!" He patted House on the back. "The band will be back momentarily. Why don't you sit down and fiddle around for awhile? Play us some air, will ya?"

House looked hesitantly at Jacobs, then at Cameron, who nodded her head and smiled.

"Come, dear, let's get a ringside seat and leave the boy to gather up his muse", Jacobs said to Cameron, as he escorted her off the stage, giving House a helpless look.

House didn't know where to start, so he picked up some sheets of music , adjusted the sound of the keyboard and began playing softly. Several minutes went by as the band came back and were standing around behind House, watching him play.

"Man, that was great!" a band member exclaimed. House whipped his head around, and felt a blush on his neck and face.

The lead guy brought over some different music sheets and asked House if he could play. House shrugged, as he waited for the others to pick up their instruments and give him his cue.

The guitarist began the introductory riff to "Superstition", a song by Stevie Wonder, with a catchy beat. House was a bit nervous, but by the middle of the song, Cameron saw that he was totally into it. The audience was clapping their hands and yelling loudly. House chuckled. They looked ridiculous in their formal wear, hooting and hollering as though they were attending a rock concert.

The song ended to thunderous applause. House smiled shyly and glanced at Cameron and Jacobs. They were clapping loudly. Cameron's smile lit up the room. House's chest began to swell with pride. He did it, he could still play! He felt a rush of adrenalin course through his body.

The band finally decided on a slow number. The leader whispered something in House's ear. He nodded. "I don't need the sheet music for that one", House told him. The leader raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The song was "You Are So Beautiful"...how could House forget that one? It was Terry's favorite song, one which he played for her time and time again.

The leader nodded a cue to House for him to sing. House gulped. He hadn't expected this, he just figured he'd play as the others sang. Nervously, he reached for the mike and started to belt out the words. He stared at Cameron as he sang, her smile giving him courage and motivation to continue.

Cameron detected something during the last half of the song. House's eyes were glistening. Was it the bright stage lights or did she see tears in his eyes? Cameron swallowed hard. She didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. She smiled bravely and nodded her head at House, who winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat, as his strong, steady voice filled the room.

Again, thunderous applause when the band finished the song. House got up slightly and took a little bow. The audience went beserk. Jacobs was puffing on a cigar and had moved to the front of the stage, clapping his hands, and gesturing to the audience to clap even louder. House felt himself blushing again, as the applause finally ebbed.

'I could get used to this', House thought to himself, as he looked around to make sure no one could see him and wiped his eyes.

to be cont'd.


	115. Chapter 115

"Are you going to play at the club tomorrow night, during the official grand opening?" Cameron asked, as they lay in bed together, exhausted physically and mentally, after they got back home.

"I think so. Jacobs wants me to come down tomorrow afternoon and hang out with the band members and jam a little". Cameron smiled as she thought of an idea. She didn't mention what she was thinking out loud.

"Goodnight, princess, I'm really bushed", House said, as he yawned loudly and pulled Cameron into a gentle hug. She kissed him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

********************************************************

Saturday morning after they were clearing away the breakfast dishes, Cameron told House she was going to the mall for awhile. House told her if he wasn't there when she got back, that he'd be down at the club. Cameron smiled to herself as she kissed House goodbye and left.

Around 1:00, House couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the club. He figured if he was too early, he'd just sit around at the keyboard, and slug down a few beers or something. To his surprise, two of the band members were already there, tuning up their instruments.

"Hey, House!" one of them yelled, as House nodded a greeting.

"I guess we never were formally introduced, Jacobs told us who you were, but you really don't know any of us", the lead member, who's name was Dustin, said to House as he thrust out his hand. House shook it, and then turned to the other fellow, who smiled shyly. His name was Andy. Both men were in their early 30s and wore their hair longer. They sure looked a lot different in their tee shirts and jeans than they did last night with their tuxedos on.

Andy and Dustin turned towards the entrance to the stage, as they heard footsteps. In came Eddy and Keith, the rest of the band. They introduced themselves to House and they sat around for a few minutes, chatting away and getting to know each other a little.

*******************************************************

The minute Cameron got into her car to drive to the mall, she opened her cell phone and immediately dialed Wilson's cell. She hoped he had it turned on during the weekends. She didn't have his home number. She crossed two fingers as the phone rang once, twice....

"Hello?" said a puzzled Wilson.

"Jimmy? It's Allison".

"What's wrong?" Wilson's voice held a trace of concern.

"Nothing's wrong, relax, I've got a plan!"

Cameron went on to explain what her plan was, which included Cuddy, Foreman and Chase as well. Wilson promised to follow through after Cameron expressed a few concerns, and they hung up their phones.

********************************************************

Cameron got home before House, her shopping bags blinding her view. She dropped them and opened the front door. She peeked in, realized that House wasn't home yet, and brought the bags inside.

Just then, she heard the familiar sound of House's step, thump, step, and turned around to see him come into the apartment.

"What the hell's all that?" House pointed to the numerous shopping bags.

"I needed some new outfits and a new pair of shoes", Cameron explained. "Don't worry, I charged it to my credit card".

"Good!" said a relieved House, as Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm just kiddin' with ya", House added, as he hugged Cameron.

"What are we eating?"

"House! Do you ever think of anything else besides food?"

House gave Cameron a crooked smile as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Uh, yeah, and you should know what that is", he grinned at her.

Cameron giggled. "Let me put these things away. I think there's some leftover baked ziti from the other night". House licked his lips as a vision of the pasta dish played on his mind. Cameron was a damned good cook, despite the fact that she wasn't Italian, yet made the best Italian dishes he'd ever tasted.

"Sounds good to me", House shouted to Cameron, who was now in the bedroom putting away the items she had bought.

********************************************************

House and Cameron arrived at the Odyssey around 7:00. It was still pretty early and the band usually didn't start cranking out tunes until well after 9:00. This gave everyone a chance to practice a little backstage and relax a little without feeling rushed.

By the time the band had rehearsed the numbers they would play that evening, it was almost 9:00. Jacobs came in and gave House a big bear hug. "Everything going alright for ya, kid?" Jacobs smiled as he looked at House.

"Sure, Jacobs, me and the guys got to know each other a little bit today, I'm sure we'll be getting along just fine", House assured the old man.

"That's great! I was a little worried about egos clashin'...you know how some bands are", Jacobs said. "Seems like you's guys got it all together....I'll give you a few moments and then you take the stage, ok?" Jacobs glanced at all the guys in the band as they acknowledged him and he gave them a "thumbs up" sign. "Break a leg", he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" House shouted back, as the others chuckled.

********************************************************

The crowd that had gathered for the official grand opening was knee deep. The assistant manager had to rope off the poor souls who were denied access because of the fire regulations. Jacobs hadn't expected this big a crowd and became concerned that a fight may break out, due to people being turned away. To his relief, the crowd broke up without any resistance.

The lights dimmed, as the audience went silent. Jacobs introduced the band, who named themselves "The Odyssey Five", for lack of a better name. They decided to name themselves after the nightclub. If a better name came up later, they'd change it. Right now, it seemed to please Jacobs just fine.

The band eased into some oldies rock and roll, which was always a crowd favorite. They then went into some R&B and funk, at which point the dance floor became packed with frenzied dancers. When House wasn't singing, he looked out past the stage into the crowd, and saw Cameron seated at one of the front side tables, nearer to where House stood behind his keyboard. She wasn't alone. Seated at her table were Wilson, his wife Julie, Foreman and his date, Chase and a date, and lastly, Cuddy, who came alone.

House was so taken aback at seeing them, he almost tripped up on the keyboard. He hadn't expected this at all. It was one thing to play for Cameron, but quite another to be seen in front of his other coworkers. Suddenly, he felt uneasy and a little embarrassed. Wilson noticed that House had finally seen them, and flashed House a big, toothy smile. House rolled his eyes.

Everyone seemed to be tapping their feet and nodding their heads in time to the music, so apparently, House needn't have worried about how good the band was. Foreman and Chase held up a "thumbs up" sign and then House glanced at Cuddy. She was looking directly at him with a knowing look. House was brought back to two decades ago, and he imagined Cuddy on the dance floor, in her spandex and spikes. He swallowed hard as he tried to forget the image, the past that still haunted him. It was as though time had stood still, Cuddy looking at him, reminding him of the days of their youth.

The band took their first break, as Wilson and the ducklings made a rush backstage. Everyone patted House on the back telling him "great job", etc. House looked down at his feet and said nothing. It was hard for him to accept compliments, even when they were sincere. He just shrugged and then he saw Cameron standing behind the ducklings, smiling mischieviously at him.

"I might have known you were behind this", House chastised Cameron, but smiling as he said it.

"Are you mad?" Cameron asked with some trepidation, biting her bottom lip.

House stared at her for a few moments, as Cameron's eyes darted around nervously.

"Nah" he said finally, as Cameron let out a relieved sigh and hugged him.

*******************************************************

"So Dr. House, how does it feel to be a rock star?" Cameron teased, after they had gotten home and crawled into bed, exhausted again after another night of clubbing.

"I like it a lot, Alli. It's given me motivation, something to live for", House said quietly, rubbing her arm as he held her.

"Am I not motivation enough for you?" Cameron said, not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean it like that! Of course you've made me very happy, I just meant something else besides the hospital....I want to play my music, I always have", he said softly.

"Then why did you become a doctor? Why didn't you just stay with the music?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Because of Terry....I wanted to become a doctor after she...." House's voice trailed off. Cameron instantly regretted asking him about it.

"Oh House, I didn't mean....I mean.....oh heck, I don't know what I mean!" she said, exasperated.

House smiled in the darkness. "I know what you meant. But isn't it good that I can be a doctor AND play my music? Kinda like the best of both worlds, isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess so", Cameron said tiredly. House kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

'Best of both worlds', House repeated to himself.

to be cont'd.


	116. Chapter 116

_**Several weeks later...**_

"House! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Wha?"

House was fast asleep in his recliner in his office, that is, until Cuddy decided to barge in and shriek at him. He rubbed his eyes and glared at her.

"House, for your information, you've been doing that a lot lately". Cuddy pointed to House's relaxed frame still reclined on the chair.

House pulled the lever up and the chair protested loudly. He grabbed his cane, and ran a hand through his hair and yawned dramatically.

"Can't a fella catch forty winks?" House protested.

"I'll give you forty winks!" Cuddy snapped back. "Honestly, House, I was wondering when you were going to poop out, that hectic schedule you're keeping at the club every night is starting to interfere with your work".

House sneered at her. "And for your information, the nightclub _is_ my work too!" House stared at her defiantly.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Your responsibilities at this hospital come first, whatever you do after you leave PPTH is....."

House cut her off. "MY business!" House said a little too loudly. Two nurses passed by and snickered. House stuck his tongue out at them and they gave him a dirty look and quickened their pace.

"It is MY business when it starts to come between saving lives and you diddling around on that keyboard!" Cuddy stood firm as she and House stared each other down.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my job, I haven't screwed up, have I?" House said smugly.

"Look at you! You were fast asleep on that recliner! I even heard you snoring as I walked in! I'm telling you House, I won't have it, cut down your hours farting around at that club!" Cuddy turned her heels and started to walk away.

"Cuddy!" House shouted at her back. She whipped her head around, ready for round two.

"This is the first thing that's come along in a long time that's actually made me happy, motivated. You and Wilson must want me to be miserable! Every damned time I start to show interest in something, you and him try to discourage it!"

Cuddy knew what House was doing...he was playing the guilt trip on her. It wasn't going to work this time, not when she had a hospital to run and her best doctor was snoozing on the job.

"I don't care, House, yeah, it's great that you're playing your music again, but remember your first obligation is _medicine_...you didn't go through all those years of school just to hang out in a band!" And with that, Cuddy flounced off.

House curled up his lip and hissed at her, just as Wilson walked in.

"What? What I do? I didn't even say anything and you're growling at me?"

"It's Cuddy, she's on my arse about spending too much time down at the club", House grumbled.

"Well, now that you mention it, I _have_ noticed you're slacking off more than usual".

House gave Wilson a shocked look. "You too?! Are you gonna start with the same shyte Cuddy just gave me? Jesus, no one wants me to be happy! House made a dramatic gesture and held the back of his hand to his forehead.

Wilson sneered. "House, you've got to admit, your arse has been dragging lately. You catch catnaps every chance you get, and you're so bleary eyed when you come in, that not even Cameron's coffee seems to give you a buzz anymore".

House picked up his cane and banged it on his desk. "I don't give a damn! I love what I'm doing, and it is possible to do two things and enjoy both of them....you've got two things you like to do, why can't I?"

Wilson gave House a puzzled look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You enjoy being an oncologist and skirt chaser, that's two things!"

Wilson rolled his eyes, shook his head and walked out.

Why was everyone ganging up on House all of a sudden?

*******************************************************

That night down at the Odyssey, House stifled a yawn, as Andy and Dustin tuned up their guitars. Dustin caught House yawning. "You know, House, you've been doing that a lot lately".

House raised an eyebrow and got ready for a fight. Was he going to start in too? "Whaddaya mean?" House said.

"I mean you've been draggin' the last few weeks and sometimes you're hitting the wrong keys and forgetting the words to the songs".

House glared at Dustin unbelievingly. Were his own band buddies going to pick on him as well?

Andy nodded knowingly at Dustin and walked away from the stage to catch a smoke.

"You know, House, we all have day jobs and we all work this gig every night", Dustin began.

"What's your point?" House said irritably.

"I'm just sayin', sometimes we need a little, uh, help". Dustin gave House a crooked smile.

"I still don't know what you're getting at", House said, walking over to his keyboard and picking up some sheet music.

"You can't keep up this routine without a little help, I mean, if we can't, and we're ten years younger than you, how can you expect to?" With that, Dustin looked around to make sure no one was watching. He took out a plastic sandwich bag and showed it to House. It had something white and powdery inside.

House looked at the bag, then at Dustin, dumbfounded. Dustin smiled, and put it back in his pocket. "Wanna hit?" he said secretively to House, who stood there, feeling uneasy. Not wanting to sound like a square, House shrugged his shoulders noncommitally.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dustin persisted.

House didn't know why he bothered to answer Dustin. He should have told him to back off, that he doesn't touch the stuff, that in his younger days, he was addicted to pills which had almost destroyed his life, but he didn't. What he did tell Dustin surprised himself more than it surprised Dustin.

"Sure", House said simply, as Dustin smiled.

to be cont'd.


	117. Chapter 117

"Lemme go to the crapper first, if we both go, they'll think we're a couple of homos", cracked Dustin, who instructed House to follow him into the men's room in approximately five minutes.

House tinkered around by the keyboard for a few minutes, breaking out into a cold sweat. What the hell was he _doing?_ He admitted to himself he couldn't keep up the hectic pace much longer, but the music and the medicine were like addictions...he had to have both of them, and he'd do what he had to do to keep them, thus adding yet another addiction, it made sense, it made no sense.

House looked at his watch. One more minute to go. His eyes darted around nervously, expecting Jacobs or someone else to interrupt the moment. Luck was on his side. If you could call it that. Luck would've been on his side had someone innocently stopped by and chatted him up, like Jacobs or another nightclub employee or even a groupie, which the band had started to collect. House noticed the young girls hanging around the group, especially backstage, after their last song, each guy would select a girl and walk off into the night. House always turned them down and went home either alone, or with Cameron, if she accompanied him that night. But she couldn't keep up the pace and had resorted to just showing up on the weekends. They were beginning to argue more and more and House was gone more and more.

With a resigned sigh, House limped slowly into the men's room. Before he pushed open the door, he looked both ways, as though ready to cross a crowded street and walked in. He heard sniffing sounds, as though someone had a runny nose. But Dustin didn't have a cold. He was in one of the stalls snorting cocaine. The sniffing stopped when House walked in.

"House, is that you?" the voice whispered from the stall.

"Yeah", came House's reply.

"Come in here", Dustin instructed, as House walked into the last stall on the right. Dustin held a straw in one hand and a thin line of powder stretched across the palm of his hand.

"After you", Dustin said politely, his nose red and runny. He sniffed loudly and poked a finger in each nostril in a movement so as not to have any of the precious powder drop from his nasal cavities.

House looked at Dustin's hand offering him the straw and looked at the other hand, outstretched and powdery white. He hesitated a moment, and without thinking about it anymore, took the straw and inhaled the white crystals. Then he sniffed and brought his finger up to his nostrils in the same movement Dustin had done previously.

In a few seconds, House felt as though his head had exploded. He saw everything in technicolor, brilliant, shining, crystal clear images. He didn't realize all he was doing was looking at Dustin in the men's room but it was as though everything was amplified. The rush was tremendous and immediate.

House opened the stall door and walked, yes walked outside to the sink without his cane.

"Hey House! Your cane!" Dustin called after him, bringing the cane out with him and handing it to House.

"Holy f**king shyte!" House exclaimed, as he realized what he'd done. "I walked without my f**king cane, can you believe that, man?" House was practically shouting.

"Calm down, man, before someone comes in here!" Dustin said, laughing hysterically. "I told you you needed something to keep you up, but for chrissake, I didn't think it would have this much effect on you, old man!"

House looked as though he were going to kiss Dustin. Dustin backed off and held up his hands defensively. "Hey man, don't go gettin' no ideas, I'm a straight man!" Dustin cautioned.

House chuckled. He felt like a million bucks. "No, no! You don't realize what this means to me! You-you f**king saved my life!" House was practically on his knees praising Dustin.

"Hey man, calm down! I never saw this shyte affect nobody like it did you, when you come down, you're gonna come down hard, my friend".

"I don't care! I feel as though I could play all night! Do you know how many years it's been since I've walked without a cane?" Dustin frowned as he looked at House pitifully. First timers always got the highest of high's, but they didn't realize it would be short lived and that the landing would be far worse. Until the next time.

"Come on, buddy, let's get out there and play some music", Dustin said, as House grabbed the cane. He didn't really need it, he used it not to throw anyone off the track.

********************************************************

They got done around 2:00 a.m. but House was still flying high. He wanted to play more, but Jacobs told him the place shut down at 2:00.

"What the hell crawled up your arse tonight, kid?" Jacobs said laughingly. "You know we always close the joint at 2:00 sharp. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's another night".

When House got home, Cameron was obviously asleep for several hours. He still felt giddy at the thought of not needing his cane. This was better than Vicodin! And the Vicodin still made him limp.

He undressed and got into bed next to Cameron, none too discreetly. He nuzzled against her from behind and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. She purred lazily and turned around to face him. House just gave her a stupid grin.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" House said, gazing into her eyes intently. She could barely see in the darkness of their bedroom but could make out House's silly grin.

"House, have you been drinking?" she asked, only half accusingly. She didn't have to wait for his answer. His mouth was on hers and she didn't smell any alcohol on his breath or taste any as he kissed her, which he did, long and hard. Cameron succumbed, thinking it was House's way of making it up to her after all the bickering they'd been doing over the hours he was keeping at the club.

In a flash, House had undressed both himself and Cameron. There was no affectionate foreplay, no gentle caresses. Just hard and fast lovemaking, so forceful that at times, Cameron cried out in pain. But that only deepened House's desire for her, thinking they were cries of passion. He thrust harder and deeper. Now, Cameron was afraid. House had never made love to her like that. This was pure animal instinct, pure sexual drive, pure...savagery.

House collapsed on top of her, then rolled over to his side of the bed, leaving Cameron hurt and obviously, unsatisfied. After a few minutes, he was ready to go again. This time, Cameron stopped him.

"House, did you take Viagra or something? What is up with you tonight?"

House grinned at her in the dark. "There's only one thing that's up, and you already know what that is", he growled into her ear as he took her again. Cameron shouted to him to stop, as she turned her head to the side, crying silent tears.

This time, when House was done, he rolled off her and immediately fell asleep. Cameron cried into her pillow well into the early hours. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

to be cont'd.


	118. Chapter 118

Cameron awoke the next morning and winced as she got out of bed. Needless to say, she was very sore from House's shenanigans of the previous night. She hobbled into the bathroom to take a hot shower and glanced quickly over at House, who was still fast asleep. She was more upset than mad at him. It had really shocked her that House would be so rough with her. She decided she'd bring the subject up when they got home from work. She showered, dressed quickly and left for work.

When she arrived at PPTH, she automatically headed for the lounge to start the morning coffee. She'd wanted to arrive inconspicuously, as she was still walking like she'd ridden a horse. To her horror, Wilson had just gotten there before she did, and Foreman and Chase were already looking through the morning papers. As she hobbled over to the coffeemaker, three sets of eyes followed her. She felt their stares burning into her back.

Chase, who hated confrontation, made an attempt at humor.

"Hey Cameron, rough night last night?" he quipped, thinking she was hungover.

Cameron, in too much pain to feel embarrassed, whipped her head around and tilted it sideways, deep in thought.

"Actually, yes, it was, very rough.....sex, that is" Cameron turned her back to them and poured the water into the coffeemaker.

Chase was mortified and turned a deep scarlet. Wilson hid a smirk and blushed as well.

"I have to say, this is one time I'm glad I'm black", Foreman piped up. Wilson and Chase looked at him bewildered. "Huh?" they said in unison.

"Your faces are so red, I'm glad I'm black so you can't see how red my face would look!" He smiled weakly as Chase and Wilson let out nervous laughs. Cameron poured herself a cup of coffee and proceeded to walk right past them without commenting when House limped in. Cameron almost spilled the hot coffee on her white jacket. She was amazed that House had gotten up, dressed and drove to work in record time! Especially after last night. She figured whatever it was that had him flying, that he would wake up hungover. Then she remembered that she didn't smell any liquor on his breath and frowned.

Cameron made a brave attempt to walk as normally as possible out of the lounge. A daunting task, to say the least. Even doing her best, she obviously was walking in pain. And House, not one to miss anything, most assuredly noticed that.

He opened his mouth to say something snarky, remembered last night, and thought better of it. His head was fuzzy and he felt like shyte, gone was the elated high he'd felt last night. He looked at the tiled floor remorsely, remaing silent as Cameron limped past him as quickly as she could under the circumstances.

Wilson, Chase and Foreman decided to wait for their coffee and made a beeline out of the lounge before House noticed they had left. He turned around after he poured his coffee, to find he was alone.

'What the hell?' he muttered to himself, staring at the empty room. He shrugged his shoulders and limped to his office.

********************************************************

House felt miserable. Not only did he feel regret about how he'd treated Cameron last night, but the words of Dustin echoed in his brain. The coming down off the cocaine was definitely not pleasurable. He was reminded of this the minute he opened his eyes this morning, when his leg was throbbing. His mood darkened when he realized that Cameron had already gotten up and left.

Now, he popped open the lid of his Vicodin bottle and shook out two. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the pills, which frustrated him and put him in a bad mood. There was no denying he was hooked again. And ready for his next fix. He was fumbling around looking for a piece of paper with Dustin's phone number on it when Wilson walked in.

"Looking for something?" Wilson quipped, sitting down opposite House by his desk, and eyeing him closely. The mental image of House having rough sex made his whole body shudder. He tried to erase the images going through his head.

"Yeah, I'm looking for this hooker's phone number and I can't find it...know any good ones?" House snarked. Wilson just rolled his eyes.

"Cameron's limping", Wilson blurted out. As much as he hated the images that popped up in his head, his curiousity always got the better of him. He just had to hear House's side of the story.

"Well, haven't you ever heard that when you hang around with someone long enough, you begin to act like them?"

Wilson smirked at House. "Acting is one thing, but she's in real pain".

"Are you saying that I hurt her?"

"No, _you're_ saying that you hurt her, I didn't say a word".

"You don't have to, I can read you like a book"

"As can I....why would you even mention the possibility of hurting her if it wasn't true?" Wilson challenged his friend.

House smiled sheepishly. "Touche, Jimmy! It's that Viagra I borrowed from an old patient. I don't need it you know, but you could go for hours.....'

Wilson held up his hands. "Enough! I get the picture!" Wilson cringed. Sometimes, things were better left unsaid, his curiousity notwithstanding. Wilson made his way to the door.

"Wilson!"

"What?" Wilson held his breath for who knows what was to come next.

"Do you really think I would hurt her?" House said loudly.

"I don't know House, I really don't know". Wilson continued out the door, leaving House sitting there alone with his troubled thoughts.

********************************************************

When House found a moment alone with Cameron, which was a challenge since she was purposefully avoiding him, he inquired about her limping.

"You okay?" he asked timidly, afraid of her response.

"What do _you_ think?" she snapped at him, avoiding his stare.

"I-I don't know what came over me", House admitted shyly.

"Neither do I!" Cameron hissed. "But whatever it was, it sure as hell ain't gonna happen again!" Cameron tried to walk away, but House grabbed her by the arm. Cameron glared at him. His face was inches from hers.

"Allison, I....." House let his voice trail off. He felt awkward, regretful, yet he couldn't bring himself to actually apologize. Cameron waited expectantly as he opened his mouth again, then shut it tightly and let go of her arm. She walked away, tears stinging her eyes, as she left him standing there.

********************************************************

House made his way back to his desk and set out to do what he was going to do when Wilson had interrupted him. He finally found the paper with Dustin's name on it and punched in the numbers on his cell.

"Yeah?"

"Dust?"

"Yeah, House, how are you feeling this morning?" House heard a faint snicker.

"Like shyte, just like you told me I would", House said irritably.

"I thought so", Dustin said smugly. "I assume you're wanting another hit?"

"No, I'm calling to ask about my horoscope, you moron, of course I want another hit!"

Dustin smiled into the phone. "Can you make it through the day and then meet me at the club?" House broke out in a little sweat. He doubted he could make it, but he had to try. He didn't trust how the next high would make him feel and it wasn't something he wanted to try while at work.

"Okay, I'll be there sometime after 6:00", House said wearily, snapping shut his phone.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He thought of Amy, the skanky bleached blonde girl, who'd introduced him to the dark side the first time around. He hadn't thought of her since he had come off the drugs so many years ago, why was he thinking about her now? She was long gone and he hadn't any feelings for her. And then it hit him. History had a funny way of repeating itself. He picked up his tennis ball and tossed it up in the air and caught it several times before he bounced it angrily against a wall.

to be cont'd.


	119. Chapter 119

House couldn't wait until he got to the club. He didn't feel as lousy as he would when he took the uppers and downers years ago, but the letdown after the high was definitely depressing. He felt lethargic and lacked any motivation to do any work, not that that hadn't been a problem before, but now it seemed doubly so. He glanced at the clock on his wall. It read "4:45 p.m." Fifteen more minutes and he was out of there. With an hour to spare before he met Dustin, he decided to hang out at the club until he showed up.

He was engrossed in these thoughts when Wilson came barreling in.

"Whatcha got planned for tonight?" he said innocently, plopping his boyish frame in a chair opposite House's desk.

"Why do you ask that?" House said rather cautiously. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"I always ask what you're doing after work, why are you being antsy?" Wilson looked closely at his friend. He couldn't put his finger on it, but these last several weeks he saw a change in House. And he wasn't sure it was for the better. He seemed fine at first, when Cameron moved into his apartment. But now, he seemed uptight, more evasive than usual, and kept pretty much to himself.

House scowled at his friend and looked at the wall clock again. Ten more minutes.

"Is there something on your mind?" House asked irritably.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you were doing after work, I thought maybe we could put back a few bottles of beer".

House shook his head. "No can do...I'm leaving straight for the club in, oh, about eight minutes from now".

"I might have known", Wilson replied with a sigh. Seems the Odyssey had replaced him as best friend.

"Well, that's okay then, we can drink there, can't we?"

"No we can't!" House snapped. He was itching to get out of there and was more than slightly annoyed at his friend's intruding.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Jesus, House, ever since Jacobs gave you that gig, I never see you anymore", he whined. House looked at Wilson, who seemed as though he would break down and cry any minute.

"Poor sweet baby James!" House whined back in a high pitched voice. Wilson glared at him. This wasn't a good time for House to belittle him. He was concerned about his friend's avoidance and began to think the music was more than a little obsession.

"House, what's the big deal? Can't I accompany you to the club? We can put away a few beers, and I'll be on my way....Julie's making dinner but it won't be ready till around 7:30, that's why I asked you what you were doing".

Now House was edgier than before. It was just about quitting time. How could he possibly tell Wilson he couldn't go with him?

"Alright", House said resignedly. Wilson smiled triumphantly, as House grabbed his keys and bag and headed out the door, Wilson in tow.

"Where are you two going?" Cameron demanded, catching them leaving House's office. House smiled sheepishly. "Me and Jimmy are going to the club for a few drinks, wanna come?" He didn't really mean it but felt obligated to ask.

Cameron shook her head. "Nah, I'm really tired. I think I'll go home and warm up last night's meatloaf, there's still plenty for the both of us". House wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I didn't really feel like meatloaf, we had that yesterday!" House groaned.

"Duh! That's why it's called 'leftovers'!" Wilson stifled a laugh. He enjoyed their verbal sparring. Cameron was getting pretty good at it too.

"I'll just grab a bite at the club then", House said quickly, dying to get out of there.

"Whatever, I'll see you later then?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah" was all House said.

Wilson followed House in his car and pulled up alongside him in the club's parking lot. It was virtually empty, except for a few cars, probably Jacobs, the bartenders and a few other employees. The club was a hotspot for the later hours, and business was great, even on weeknights.

House and Wilson sat at the bar, where they were greeted by Smitty, one of the bartenders.

"Jack and club?" Smitty suggested as House nodded his head.

"I thought we were drinking beer?" Wilson asked, surprised.

"Well, what can I tell ya? You thought wrong!" House snarked as he picked up the glass of liquor and drank it halfway before Wilson even ordered his beer.

It was now 5:45 p.m. House fidgeted nervously in his chair, as Wilson looked around. "Boy, they really fixed up the joint, didn't they? It was a bar before though, right House?"

"Mmm, mmmm" muttered House. "Yeah just a dive with some pool tables and dartboards, usual mix of hookers and bums". Wilson rolled his eyes.

Just then, House saw Dustin coming through the front door from the corner of his eye. What to do? He hoped Dustin was discreet enough not to give anything away in front of Wilson. House wondered how the hell he was going to get his stuff, with Wilson watching everything and everyone.

"Hey, old man, how ya doin'?" Dustin said loudly, clapping House on the back and nodding to Wilson. "Hi" Wilson smiled politely. "Dr. James Wilson...I work with House"

"Glad to meet ya", Dustin said as they pumped hands. Dustin stole a glance at House. House shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Dustin got an idea. "Oh House, I wanna show you some new sheet music we got in!" House was already out of his stool and following Dustin as fast as his legs could limp. House breathed a sigh a relief that Wilson hadn't followed them.

Behind the stage, Dustin held out a baggie with the cocaine in it. "Hey House, not for anything, but you know this stuff don't come cheap".

"Yeah, yeah, I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up....will this be okay?" House thrust two $100.00 bills into Dustin's hand. Dustin looked at the money, then at House, and gulped. "Why, sure, man, this is plenty! There you go!" House quickly snatched the baggie and went into the men's room to snort up.

By the time House returned to the bar, he was already feeling the effects of his latest hit. But this time, it was a little different. He didn't see everything in technicolor, nor was everything amplified. He felt as though he was driven, like a motor and began to talk nonstop, excitedly, to Wilson.

House talked about anything and everything, using gestures and motions like a marionette.

"House, I know you're excited about this place, but if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were Jewish". Wilson nodded his head at House's hands, which were moving around frantically as he keep talking.

"I can't help it, I really love this place and being able to play my music again", House gushed. Wilson eyed his friend curiously. Maybe he had House all wrong. Why should he deny House the pleasure of getting excited over something that gave him so much joy? He frowned, as he thought of himself as being selfish for wanting all of House's time to himself.

"House, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before we left to come here". House just waved him off and kept yakking. Wilson rolled his eyes, drank down the rest of his beer and told House he was going home.

"Hey bartender, put his tab on mine!" House said loudly, as Wilson's eyes widened in shock. That was the first time House had offered to pay for anything.

"Thanks, House, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, buddy".

*******************************************************

"Are you playing tonight?" Dustin asked House, as he walked over to him by the bar.

"I-I've got to do a few things, maybe", House said, smiling sheepishly.

"Whoa! What's so important? You mean you ain't gonna play?" Dustin was amazed.

"Well, I've got to go home and make things better with the little lady", House said softly, taking out his wallet and settling the tab.

"See ya later, maybe?" Dustin shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe", House said, but his mind was elsewhere.

House prayed the florist wasn't closed yet. He was on cloud nine and wanted to make it up to Cameron. Luckily, the shop was still open. House walked in and picked out a dozen red roses. He paid with his credit card, as the florist wrapped it up with a big red bow.

House walked into the apartment. He smelled the leftover meatloaf and groaned. 'Oh well', he muttered to himself as he found Cameron sitting at the kitchen table, just setting two plates for them.

"What is that?" Cameron asked, eyeing the beautiful bouquet in House's arms.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady", House said, as he handed the pretty blooms to Cameron. She looked at him gratefully.

"It's for...the other night", he said softly, looking down at the floor. He was already coming off the cocaine high, which surprised him, and felt pretty mellowed out.

Cameron kissed House lightly on the lips and thanked him for the roses. As she put them in a vase with water, House decided he was famished, and dug in eagerly at the meatloaf and potatoes. Cameron rolled her eyes. It was true what they said, the way to a man's heart really was his stomach!

to be cont'd.


	120. Chapter 120

After their leftover dinner, House helped Cameron load the dishwasher and straighten up the kitchen. They proceeded to the living room, where Cameron excused herself to get into some lounging pajamas and remove her makeup. When she came back into the living room, House was watching TV. She curled up on the sofa next to House as he put his arm around her. Without makeup and her hair pulled into a ponytail, Cameron was still quite a pretty picture.

House began rubbing Cameron's shoulder as she snuggled up closer to him and laid her head on his chest. House felt weird. The cocaine he'd taken earlier had worn off, leaving him feeling despondent. To make matters worse, the movie they were watching didn't help lighten his mood. It was on the classic movie channel, an old black and white film, and very sad.

What happened next was something Cameron thought she'd never see even if she had spent a lifetime with House. He began to sob, quietly at first, then choking sounds. Cameron got up with a start and grabbed House's hands.

"Greg, honey, what's wrong?!" House couldn't respond, just kept making guttural sounds and gasping loudly. He removed a hand from Cameron's grasp and held it up in an attempt to let her know he was okay. But, he wasn't, and he collapsed in her lap, weeping like a beaten man.

Cameron tried to comfort him by smoothing his hair and kissing him gently on the top of his head. Her lap was wet from his agonizing tears. After a long while, House calmed down considerably and lifted his head up timidly and stared into Cameron's eyes.

"Alli, I-I don't know what the hell that was", House said in a frightened small voice.

"It's okay, House, I know how much you regret what happened the other night". Cameron looked at him knowingly. Fine. That was as good enough reason as any, House thought. He knew it was something far more disconcerting, but Cameron's explanation seemed to appease her for the moment. But House knew his rapidly changing emotions had to be a symptom of the cocaine he took. It was starting to mess with his mind.

Now, all House wanted to do was sleep. The crying jag left him physically and emotionally spent. He yawned loudly, as Cameron took the cue and led him by the hand into the bedroom. House flopped onto the bed, fully clothed, as Cameron removed his shoes and socks first, then his shirt, then his pants, leaving him in a tee shirt and boxers.

She drew the covers over them and pulled House close to her. 'Uh oh', House thought frantically, 'here I go again'...he mentally braced himself for the floodgates to open again, but he fought the urge and swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and blinked his eyes furiously. The moment passed, thankfully.

Cameron began to kiss House all over his face, neck and then chest. House lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, concern both in his voice and face. She nodded and resumed leaving a trail of kisses all over his body. Despite his reluctance, House felt his desire build, until they were making love slowly and tenderly. Cameron let out a satsified scream and collapsed in his arms. She moaned for a while, then House heard her rhythmic breathing and knew she had fallen into a blissful sleep.

House held her through the night. Sleep was a long time in coming. He was already thinking about how the cocaine was affecting him. It wasn't fun anymore.

*******************************************************

The next morning as Cameron was in the shower, House took the opportunity to ring up Dustin. He felt even worse after this letdown from the high than he did before. There was no way he could go into work feeling this badly. Despite his misgivings about using during working hours, his body was telling him something different. He had to have it again!

A sleepy Dustin answered the phone.

"Dust? House. I need something and I need it before I go to work today". Dustin heard the desperation in House's voice.

A slight hesitation, then, "Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot of the hospital", Dustin said.

"No! Someone may see us! Where do you live?"

Dustin gave House direction to his apartment, which wasn't far from the nightclub. House threw on his clothes, grabbed his car keys and bolted out the door even though his leg was throbbing. Even though he'd taken 3 Vicodin's.

********************************************************

House walked into the men's room at PPTH, his hand fumbling inside his coat pocket. He looked under the stalls and checked the other urinals for signs of occupancy. Once he was sure he was alone, he went into a stall and slammed the door shut. In a few seconds, House had snorted up again, and this time, it was more than he had taken before. Dustin had eyed him curiously when House had insisted he needed more. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave House what he wanted, but not without a warning.

"Look House, it's none of my business, but you're going too fast on this stuff....the boys and I use it occasionally, but we're not hooked like you are, you better slow down".

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the damned shyte, what are you worried about, I've got plenty of money", House said irritably. The last thing he needed was a sermon from a band member no less!

"Okay, it's your funeral", Dustin said, as he drove away.

*******************************************************

House came out of the men's room and poked his head out the door, looking both ways to see if anyone was around. Satisfied he was alone, he limped the rest of the way out and headed for his office. He sneezed loudly and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. It was still runny. He looked around for a Kleenex and found a box in the corner of his bookcase. He blew loudly but his nose was still running. He looked at his reflection in the glass window and saw that his nose was red.

'Great, now I look like Rudolph', House joked bitterly to himself. Just then, Cuddy whipped around the hallway and clicked her heels loudly as she entered his office, startling House, who had sat down at his desk and was still wiping his nose and sniffing loudly.

"Caught a cold, have we?" Cuddy asked, as she stood in front of him with her arms folded over her chest.

"No, _we_ haven't caught anything!" House scowled as he blew his nose again.

Cuddy frowned and eyed him closely. He sure was acting different these last few weeks.

"Well, if it isn't a cold, then what is it?" Cuddy persisted.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it's allergies, hayfever, maybe I'm allergic to you!" House said, exasperated, as he let out a very loud, exaggerated "ACHOO!"

"Bless you", Cuddy said politely. "You're gonna need more tissues, the way you're blowing that horn", she quipped, as she noticed the tiny mountain of tissues being erected on House's desk.

"Well, why don't you just find me some more, Florence Nightingale?" House snarked back. He couldn't control the damned runny nose or sneezing, and it was getting him angrier by the minute.

As Cuddy turned around to leave, House picked up the empty box of Kleenex and aimed it at her rump. It didn't miss its target. Cuddy turned around and glared at House, who shrugged his shoulders and said simply, "Tissues, please!" She rolled her eyes and stomped off.

********************************************************

By mid morning, House's nose had settled down and he had stopped sneezing. He had spent so much time concerned about this, that he hardly noticed a buzz from the cocaine he had snorted in the men's room. Now, he was furious. Something wasn't right...or something wasn't working. He no longer felt the high of the first time. How much more could he take, he wondered.

House glanced at his watch. It was almost time for the white board meeting. Frantically, he dialed Dustin's number again.

"House? What now?" Dustin said, the fear evident in his voice. He was starting to regret ever suggesting cocaine to House.

"Whatever the f**k you gave me, gave me the sneezing fits, it didn't work, damn it!" House roared into the phone.

Dustin let out a weary sigh. "I told you before, House, you're going to keep on needing more to get the high that you felt the first time, that's why we don't do it but occasionally...it's too dangerous and too expensive to use all the time".

"I don't give a shyte, I need more and I need it NOW!" House threatened.

"Meet me in the parking lot of the hospital in five minutes", House said.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to meet....." Dustin stopped speaking into the phone as he heard House hang up. This was getting too much for Dustin. He had half a mind not to show up at all and let House sweat it out. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and decided to meet House after all.

*******************************************************

"Hey, House, where ya goin'? It's almost time for the white board....." House cut Wilson off. "I need to do something, start the thing without me, I'll be back in fifteen", House said quickly, not stopping, and left Wilson scratching his head in the hallway.

Dustin handed over a large bag of the white powder. "I"m sorry, House, I can't keep doing this", Dustin said regretfully. "I didn't know it was gonna have such an effect on you, you gotta take it easy".

"I'll take it easy after you give it to me!" House said defiantly, holding out his hand like a little child who wanted his toy back.

"Okay, House, but this is IT!" Dustin said, and thrusted the bag into House's hand and sped away.

House again went into the men's room and snorted up. When he left the bathroom this time, there was a spring in his limp, and he smiled and nodded at all the nurses, even Nurse Brenda, his biggest foe, as he made his way into the white board meeting.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Nurse Brenda said, as the surprised nurses stared down the hall at the almost skipping/limping House.

"Maybe he got some last night", another nurse quipped, as they all laughed and went back to their work.

to be cont'd.


	121. Chapter 121

The ducklings exchanged puzzled looks as House came skipping/limping in. Chase hid a laugh behind his hand, but Foreman was a bit more skeptical. He wondered to himself whether this was House's next method of "torture" during diferentials. What appeared to be silly antics could only mean who-knows-what when it came to trying to figure out House's head.

"Good morning, duckies!" boomed House in a chirpy voice. "And how are we all feeling this morning? Bright-eyed and bushy tailed and rarin' to go! Ooops, sorry, I meant that description for Cameron, at least, last night she was!" House grinned and winked at Cameron, who blushed bright crimson and gave him a "if looks could kill" glare. Wilson, as always, was standing up in the back of the meeting room, arms folded, taking in the whole scene. He frowned and shook his head.

After about thirty minutes of going over symptoms House wrote frantically and rather sloppily on the white board, Cameron suddenly shouted out what she thought was the diagnosis.

"Cameron! Must you always scream? Last night was one thing, but we're in a professional setting", House warned Cameron with a gleam in his eye. Cameron narrowed her eyes at House. This was new. He'd teased her less and less since they were together, but now he was telling everyone in the room things that were better left unsaid.

Cameron decided she'd have enough and stormed out of the room.

"My, my, she is a rather feisty one, wouldn't you say?" House clucked his tongue as he looked from Foreman to Chase, and then to Wilson.

"I dunno, House, since you've already spilled the beans about Cameron's bedroom behavior, why don't you go right ahead and fill us in on just HOW feisty she really is?" Wilson said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tsk, tsk! I do believe our Boy Wonder has got his tights in a wad!" House said in a professor-ish voice.

"Stuff it, House, what the hell's up with you?" Wilson blurted out before he could control himself. He was going to wait until they were alone to ask House what bit him in the arse this morning, but he had already gone too far. Wilson liked and respected Cameron a lot, and she didn't deserve this.

House waved Foreman and Chase on and they scurried like two little mice out of the room, glad that the session was over.

"House, what the hell was that all about?" Wilson shouted, as soon as the ducklings' footsteps got fainter in the hallway.

House had been erasing the whiteboard. Now he turned around to face Wilson. His eyes were glazed, the whites of his eyes were red, his nose was red and his pupils were slightly dilated. He grinned mischieviously at Wilson, reminding Wilson of the Grinch, except House's face wasn't green...yet.

"House?! What the ?" 

House tilted his head at Wilson. "What the what?" he said, slurring the words.

Wilson shook his head. "Sit down House, you're like the Energizer Bunny!"

With that remark, House started hopping around on his good foot and mimicking Bugs Bunny's "What's up, doc?"

"Nothing's up with this doc", Wilson replied, meaning himself, "but something's definitely going on with YOU, _DOC!"_

House let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know, I will never figure you guys out....you and Cuddy tell me I'm miserable, grouchy, an arse, then when I act a little foolish, you get all squirrely and think something's the matter".

"A _little_ foolish?" Wilson repeated. "What do you call blurting out details of your sex life in front of your subordinates, and jumping around like Johnny Jump-Up?"

"I call that a little fun....loosen up Wilson, do your tights have too much starch in them?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat, and mumbled something incoherent as he turned around and left the room.

House chuckled out loud. This felt great! Finally, Dustin had given him a good "hit". Now what could he do? Tease the nurses? Go find Cameron? Ahh, pick on Cuddy! She was the only one he hadn't seen yet this morning.

He grabbed his cane and went traipsing down the hallway in search of Cuddy. Several nurses stood in shock as they watched this usually brooding, limping doctor practially strut his stuff down the hospital corridors, with a smile as wide as the Holland Tunnel.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Cuddy looked up from her reading glasses to see House standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane with a stupid smirk on his face.

"OK, what did you do now?" Cuddy braced herself for what was sure to be another complaint or lawsuit from a patient that House found out about. But he continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat and plopped his 6' 2" lean frame on the chair opposite her desk. He hooked his cane on the edge of the desk and folded his arms across his chest, still grinning from ear to ear.

Cuddy's jaw opened as she noticed that House had done all these movements without too much assistance from his cane.

"House, are you taking something else for your leg?" she asked naively.

"Oh boy, am I!" House gushed before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Cuddy leaned foward carefully and stared into House's eyes. She got up from her desk and grabbed the penlight from the pocket of her suit jacket.

"Uh, nice suit you're wearing", House muttered, as Cuddy bent slightly to shine the light in House's eyes. He had a complete view of her chest.

"Cuddy! What did I tell you about those low cut blouses? How's a man to do any work around here looking like that?"

"House, whatever you're on, I doubt my blouses would be the only thing keeping you from your work!" she smirked, as she felt House's forehead and took his pulse.

"Well, no fever", Cuddy said, only slightly satisfied. "Do you feel chilled or have the sweats?"

"W-what m-makes y-you s-s-say that?" House said, shivering, despite the beads of sweat that had broken out on his forehead.

Cuddy looked at House squarely in the eyes. Her face was within inches of his. For a split second, he had a wild thought that she was going to plant a smacker right on his lips.

"Because you look exactly the way you did over 20 years ago, when you showed up at my house needing help, that's why", Cuddy said flatly.

House jerked his head back in surprise. He tried desperately to compose himself but his reaction to her statement gave everything away.

"You're freaking high, aren't you?" she said accusingly. House turned his face away to stare at a painting on the wall. He wouldn't answer her.

"I don't know what you're on, but I'm telling you right now, House, if you don't straighten up and fly right, your arse is gonna be out that door! I can't believe you would actually jeopardize your life and the lives of your patients! What the hell are you thinking?" Cuddy was almost shouting and glaring at him.

House shrugged. In the time it took for Cuddy to find out and yell at him, he began to come down off his high. Now, he seemed remorseful and depressed.

"Look, don't tell anyone about this, I'll figure this out on my own, okay?" House looked at Cuddy with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean you'll figure it out on your own?"

"I mean, Cameron doesn't know about this, about my history, and I want it to stay that way", House said softly.

"What?! You mean you aren't going to confide in the person you love, the one that you're sleeping with?"

"Well, are you gonna tell her, or anyone else for that matter?" House stared at Cuddy defiantly.

Cuddy thought a moment, then she shook her head. "No, of course not" she said quietly. "But you need help, House...AGAIN, and I want you to get help NOW! Please! I don't want your actions to raise the eyebrows of the medical board...if any employee at the hospital were to suspect something, your arse would be out of here in a heartbeat!"

"I know, I know", House said sadly, running a hand through his hair, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He had stopped shivering.

"Here", Cuddy said, handing him a tissue box. She looked at him sympathetically as she thought of the thin, frail young man, with the dark circles under his eyes, that had showed up on her doorstep over 20 years ago, and sighed.

to be cont'd.


	122. Chapter 122

House was at his wits' end. He left several messages on Dustin's cell phone but he wasn't picking up. 'Figures, that little b***ard', House mumbled to himself. It was almost quitting time at PPTH, and House had long come off of his high of the morning. His mind held its own battle of the wits. One moment, he thought about what Cuddy had told him, to get help, and the next moment, he paced his office, wondering how or where he was going to get his next fix. He felt like a rabbit caught in a trap, and he was chewing his own foot off to escape.

He tried to sneak out of PPTH in a last, desperate attempt to hunt down Dustin at the club, but as he made his way out of his office, Cameron was coming in the opposite direction. He saw her and stopped dead in his tracks, busted.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Cameron asked accusingly. House had been acting strange, but today he managed to outdo himself. She was still fuming at him from the humiliation he'd caused her this morning, but curiousity got the better of her and she wanted to know what House was up to.

"Huh?" House replied dumbly, frantically trying to find words.

"I asked where are you going in such a hurry?" Cameron repeated, glaring at him. House returned her hateful stare with one of his own. He had to get the hell out of there, his skin felt like ants were crawling all over it.

"I'll meet you at home", House said gruffly.

"Are you deaf? I said where are you going?" Cameron persisted, blocking his way. Desperate times called for desperate measures. House brushed past Cameron, almost causing her to lose her footing. It was amazing how fast he could go, considering that his leg was throbbing. Cameron ran a few paces to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm, but he jerked it free.

"What part of 'I'll meet you at home' didn't you understand?" House hissed at her, already in the parking lot and opening the door to his Vette. Cameron bit down hard on her lip to control her emotions. House looked crazed, and she was completely flabbergasted at his actions. Before she could respond, House had put the car in reverse and sped out of there like a thief in the night.

Cameron stood in the parking lot sobbing, as she followed House's speeding car zooming down the street with her eyes. Cuddy had just left the hospital and was walking towards her own car when she saw Cameron standing there, watching House in his car. Cuddy surmised that they must have exchanged words, judging from what she had noticed.

Cameron felt Cuddy's hand on her shoulder. "Allison, are you alright?" Cameron turned her head around and faced Cuddy with tear stained cheeks.

"No", she whispered, as she shivered in the fall breeze.

"Why don't you come over my place? I don't feel like spending it alone and you look like you could use a friend tonight", Cuddy said knowingly.

"Okay, I'll follow you in my car", Cameron said quietly, sniffing her nose and wiping the tears from her face.

********************************************************

House stormed into the club. The bartenders smiled up at him, as they wiped down the counters and stools, in preparation for the evening. House immediately went backstage, where he found Andy, busily studying some sheet music and unaware that House was standing next to him.

"Where's Dustin?" House demanded, as Andy looked up, startled.

"Oh, hi House...uh, he took a few days off, something about having to attend to some personal business out of town". House banged his cane against the wall, knocking down a poster of Jimi Hendrix.

"Damn him!" House bellowed. Andy looked at him, bewildered. "Is he supposed to meet you here or something, I thought he told everyone he'd be gone for awhile?" Andy said innocently.

"Never mind", House said gruffily, as he bid a hasty retreat from the club. He sped home, where he popped open his Vicodin bottle and drank down three tablets with a swig of the whiskey that Jacobs had given him. He sat down on the sofa and laid his head back against the soft cushions, praying for relief. When it didn't come, House flew into a rage. He was out of coke, the Vicodin wasn't relieving his pain as quickly as it used to, despite his taking more, and damned Dustin flew the coop.

House took his cane and in one movement, swept everything off the coffee table in the living room; magazines went flying, a vase went crashing. Then, he picked up his cane and in another movement knocked off all his sheet music that he had left on top of his piano. What he failed to notice was that the crystal piano he'd once given Cameron had been sitting atop his own piano. He heard it break into a dozen little pieces on the wood floor below, momentarily stunned, as he didn't realize it had been sitting there, amidst the music sheets. He stared at the tiny crystals blinking at him from the reflection of the light and scowled. Why the hell had Cameron placed it there in the first place?

Fuming, he stumbled into the bedroom, the Vicodin finally taking over.

*********************************************************

Cuddy had opened a bottle of white wine and brought in two wine glasses and gave one to Cameron. She poured the wine into the glass for Cameron, then for herself, and put the bottle on the coffee table. She tucked her stockinged feet under her as she got more comfortable on the sofa. Cameron thanked her for the wine and drank the whole glass down in one swallow. Cuddy eyed her curiously, smiled, and refreshed her drink.

"Lisa", Cameron began. Cuddy suddenly sat erect at the mention of her first name. She knew Cameron was going to discuss something very serious with her and waited with baited breath for her to continue.

"Something's gone wrong with me and House. He's impossible. I know that he's difficult to understand and get to know, but these last few weeks have been horrible. I don't know what's wrong with him".

Cuddy let out a sigh as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Should she betray House's confidence and let the woman that he loved know what was going on? She looked at Cameron sadly, unable to fathom how House could not have confided in her. She lived with him 24 hours a day, was a doctor herself, and didn't know that House had a drug problem, to say nothing of the Vicodin?

Cuddy drained her wine from the glass and set it down on the table gently. She turned to Cameron, who looked at her expectantly. It was time she knew. House be damned, he needed help, and if he wasn't going to be honest with Cameron, Cuddy would be.

"Allison, I have something to tell you", Cuddy began slowly. It was going to be a long night.

to be cont'd.


	123. Chapter 123

"House has....a problem", Cuddy began hesitantly.

"No shyte!" Cameron uttered saracastically.

"No Allison, it's more than his demeanor, more than his Vicodin dependence", Cuddy said somberly.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. What could be worse than those two things she'd just said? Cameron's heart began to race and she suddenly felt dizzy. For a crazed moment, Cameron thought that Cuddy was going to reveal that House was cheating on her.

"He's been taking some other things the last few weeks", Cuddy explained as calmly as she could.

"Like what?" Cameron swallowed hard. The two women looked searchingly in each other's eyes. Cuddy's own began to fill with tears. It was more than Cameron could bear, and the tears began slipping down her eyes as well.

"Cocaine", Cuddy said flatly, as Cameron almost fainted. She let out an agonizing gasp and put her hand to her mouth. The room was spinning. This couldn't be happening!

"Look, Allison", Cuddy began reassuringly, "I don't know why House didn't tell you, he was probably too embarrassed to admit he was addicted again".

"Again?! What do you mean by 'again'?!"

Oh God. Now Cuddy had let another cat out of the back. Unintentionally, she had blurted out another dark secret of House's past that Cameron had no clue about.

"Allison, I'm sorry, I don't know what House has told you about his past", Cuddy said apologetically.

"I know about Terry...." Cameron's voice trailed off.

Cuddy put a comforting hand on Cameron's arm and shook her head sadly. "He had a drug problem many years ago too".

"You mean when you and he were at med school in Michigan?"

"Yes. He had begun taking uppers to get him through the grueling schedule and cram for tests....then he had to take downers at night to help him sleep.....and the next day, it would start all over again...one big vicious cycle. He showed up at my doorstep one night begging for help....and I helped him get through it....he detoxed while he stayed with me". Cuddy looked away, as she remembered. She squeezed her eyes shut as a vision of herself on the bathroom floor came to her mind.

"Lisa? What is it?" Cameron grabbed Cuddy's hands and held them tightly.

"It was at that same time, I- I miscarried", Cuddy whispered, as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Cameron gasped again. House's baby??? NO!!!! Cuddy glanced at Cameron and immediately read her mind.

"No, No! Allison! Listen to me! I was engaged to be married and the jerk left me.....I was pregnant in the interim....House didn't know that.....I lost the baby on my bathroom floor and.....I guess you can say we helped each other that week". Cuddy let a small shiver escape her and course through her body.

"Oh my God, Lisa, how awful!" Cameron hugged Cuddy and stroked her hair. Lisa let out gut wrenching sobs, as all the emotions came flooding back.

"House was absolutely wonderful", Cuddy bragged, as she grabbed a tissue box and they both blew their noses, letting out relieved laughs in the meantime.

"Allison, I have to tell you, I was a little in love with him, but he never thought of us that way", Cuddy said sadly. "A lot of things happened to both of us, and he always felt he needed to protect me, watch over me". Cameron looked at Cuddy puzzled, and Lisa inhaled deeply, and began to tell Cameron about that cold, dark night in the alley when she was almost brutally attacked by the Shaggy look-alike character.

Cameron listened in awe, as Cuddy explained how House had come upon the scene and beaten the lowlife to a pulp, and how he gently wiped the blood from her mouth and helped her home.

"Now, I tell you, does that sound like a mean b***ard to you?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, it most certainly does not....yet, I just don't understand it".

"It's the drugs, Alli, it's not him! He can't help himself....YOU have to help him!" Cuddy looked at Cameron pleadingly.

"It all makes sense now, unfortunately", Cameron said, putting down her wine glass. Both women managed to finish off a whole bottle.

"I've got to get home....I need...we need to talk this over", Cameron said hurriedly, as she hugged Cuddy.

"Take care, Allison, and go easy on him, okay?"

Cameron smiled as Cuddy walked her to the door.

********************************************************

House heard a scream. It was Cameron! Awakened from a deep sleep, the Vicodin finally kicking in and relieving the throbbing in his leg, he now grabbed his cane and hopped into the living room. He saw Cameron standing in the middle of the room, eyeing the crystal piano, shattered into a zillion pieces on the wood floor. She looked up at House, who attempted to smile at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Alli, I got mad....I didn't know the piano was there", he said with remorse. Cameron glared at him. That crystal piano was her most prized possession. Besides flowers, it was the only thing that House had given her and meant a lot to her. And he had broken it! Despite what Cuddy had told her and despite what she had promised Cuddy, she felt the anger build within her. There was no excuse for breaking something that was close to her heart. House knew how much that little memento meant to her.

"You b***ard!" she hissed.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that title", House relented, as he let out a weak laugh.

"You think this is funny, House?!" Cameron was shouting now, her angry green eyes shooting darts at House. He'd never seen her so upset.

Cameron ran into the bedroom, grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began throwing clotfhes haphazardly into it. She brushed past House, who'd followed her into the bedroom and now stood there, slightly in a daze and not comprehending what her intentions were.

"Go to hell, House!" were Cameron's last words as she slammed the door shut behind her.

to be cont'd.


	124. Chapter 124

Cuddy had barely slipped into a nightshirt and was turning off all the lights in the apartment when she heard a faint knock on the door. She froze as her heart jumped in her throat. Could it be House?! Nah. He wouldn't be lightly tapping on the door. He'd be banging his cane against it...a distinct sound. She was already heading towards the front door when she heard the knocking again. Inhaling and exhaling quickly, she flung open the door and braced herself. Standing there was Cameron, luggage in hand, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Allison, what happened? You couldn't have said more than two words for you to have shown up at my place that quickly".

"You're right, we hardly said anything", Cameron sighed. Looking at Cuddy timidly she managed a weak smile. "Is it okay if I crash here tonight, Lisa?"

"Why of course, come in, set your suitcase down....I guess I'd better open another bottle of wine", Cuddy joked, as Cameron walked into the living room and placed her suitcase by a desk against a wall. She kicked off her shoes, and took out the scrunchie holding her hair in a ponytail. 

Cuddy came back into the living room with the two wine glasses and another bottle of wine she had opened. "These glasses were hardly ever used, but we're giving them a good workout tonight!" Cuddy quipped, as Cameron smiled and sipped eagerly from her wine glass.

Motioning towards the sofa, Cuddy sat down, as Cameron did the same.

"So, what happened?" Cuddy asked anxiously.

Cameron frowned and let out a tired sigh. "When I got home, House was asleep. The living room was a shambles. He must have thrown everything on the coffee table to the floor but that's not what got me so upset....he threw some sheet music off the piano, along with a Swaroski crystal piano he had given me a while back...it smashed into tiny pieces". Cameron's voice cracked as the scene played out again in her mind.

"Oh my God, he went on a tirade then?"

"Yes, and when I screamed when I realized he'd broken the little piano, he must've woken up and he stumbled into the living room and tried to be all apologetic and even made a little joke about it....that's what got me...the fact that he knew how much that little keepsake meant to me, yet he broke it, then made light of the fact". Cameron shook her head sadly.

"So I gather you didn't have a heart to heart?"

"No, I was so mad, I threw some things into a suitcase and told him to go to hell!" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cuddy chuckled. Cameron did too.

"Alli, I'm glad you came over here", Cuddy said.

"What? I thought you wanted me to clear the air with him". Cameron's face registered surprise.

"Yes, I did, but both you and House.....your emotions are way up in overdrive....one of you, in the heat of the moment, may have said something or done something you'd later regret. It's better to cool off then have him sit down and talk it all out".

"I see what you mean, Lisa. I love him so much, yet I really don't know him like I thought I knew him".

"Allison, don't you think he feels the same way about you too?" Cuddy searched Cameron's eyes.

"I-I honestly don't know....I don't know anything anymore".

"Look, Alli, it took a lot for House to let you move in with him. He takes his relationships very seriously".

"Hmmph, he sure as hell has a funny way of showing it", Cameron said sarcastically.

"Exactly! But deep down, he has feelings just like everyone else, maybe more so, he keeps that damned protective wall up all the time".

Cuddy poured more wine for the two of them as Cameron thought about what Lisa had told her.

"Lisa, how was he when he was younger? I mean, was he always this miserable even in med school?"

Cuddy nodded her head. "Yes, he was, Allison. I know now that he carried a torch for Terry, but back then, he never told me about her. This veil of sadness would surround him, engulf him, and then he would get in a bad mood. But he was funny and very protective at times. And usually, if he pissed you off and you told him so, he'd back down and sometimes even apologize...in his own way".

As much as Cameron was upset, she stifled a yawn. It had been a very long, draining day. Cuddy picked up on it and went into the hall closet and found some sheets, a blanket and a pillow and went into the room opposite hers, to make up the bed for Cameron.

"Thanks, Lisa, you don't how much I appreciate this", Cameron said gratefully.

"Hey, take as long as you need, I really enjoy the company. As a matter of fact, you may need to stay away from House for awhile". Cameron looked at Cuddy, shocked.

"But I thought you told me we needed to talk to each other?"

"Yes, you both need to talk about it, but at the same time, I really think it would be a good idea if you lived apart from him for awhile. Let him think about what he's doing to himself, to you, to your relationship".

"But won't he 'use' again if I left him?" Cameron asked anxiously.

Cuddy shrugged. "I really hope not. You have to do that 'tough love' thing they always tell you in Narcs Anon. Attending a meeting or two wouldn't hurt either".

"House would never go for something like that", Cameron said.

"I know, but YOU can", Cuddy told her. "After you cool off, arrange to talk to him, but not at his place. You need to meet on mutual grounds, if you go back to his place, you will only end up shouting at each other and you'll leave again....I don't know how to tell you to do it, but meet him at the nightclub, he goes there anyway....I don't think he'd cause a scene there, everyone there knows him".

Cameron nodded, the wheels in her head already spinning. The nightclub would be perfect. House practically lived there anyway. And he wouldn't pull anything in front of Jacobs or the other guys.

*******************************************************

House paced up and down the living room. Where the hell did Cameron go? He'd already tried calling her on her cell, only to leave three voice mails, begging for her to come home. She didn't have many friends that she would actually go over and stay with, and this is what made House crazy. Was she walking the streets somewhere? What if something happened to her? He'd never forgive himself.

House poured himself some whiskey and sat down at the kitchen table, puffing on a stale cigar. He crushed it in the ashtray when he realized how rancid it tasted, which further fueled the fires. He was madder than a wet hen, and helpless. He knew he needed help, and there was Cameron, walking out on him when he needed her the most! But it wasn't her fault. He'd broken the piano, and he really didn't mean to, but she'd never go for that.

Suddenly, he guessed where she may be staying. Who else but Lisa's? He punched the numbers to her home phone. The damned answering machine picked up. House hung up and called her cell. He hung up the moment the voice mail greeting came on. He banged his cane against the kitchen wall, chipping off some paint and plaster. Cameron had to be there....why else wouldn't Cuddy answer the damned phone?

'At least she'll be safe there', House told himself, as he gave up and laid down on the bed, swallowing down three more Vicodin. It was the only thing that kept him from going into severe withdrawals. Had he not had at least the Vicodin, God knows what he would be feeling. And with those thoughts, he fell into a troubled sleep.

to be cont'd.


	125. Chapter 125

House sat at the bar at the Odyssey, nursing a Scotch on the rocks. It was Thursday, height of the rush hour and he'd already left PPTH. He knew Cameron was safe and sound at Cuddy's place because Cuddy had told him. She also told him that Cameron knew about the cocaine addiction because she had confessed to Cameron. House had been livid.

_"I can't believe you betrayed me!" House shouted at Cuddy in her office one day._

_Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, House", she began as calmly as she could. "You live with Cameron, you sleep with her, and you didn't confide in her? What the hell kind of relationship is that?"_

_"She could've figured it out! She's a doctor, for chrissakes!"_

_"Yes, but she doesn't know you like I know you...that I recognize the signs, the glassy eyed look, the emotions all over the map, the shivering, the sweats....."_

_"Thanks for throwing up the past in my face!" House hissed._

_"House, that's not how I meant it and you know it! I'm trying to help you out here"._

_"Fine thing! You house my girlfriend at your place and tell her all the sordid details of my past! Boy, I wish I was a fly on the wall to hear those girlie talks you must have had at my expense!" House glared at her._

_"House you're being unreasonable! I HAD to tell her! You need help!"_

_House hadn't responded. He had flounced out of her office, fuming....._

Jacobs came over to House. "Hey kid, this may not be any of my business, but all week you've taken up residence at the bar, drowning whatever sorrows you have in Scotch....as I recall, don't you have that lovely Dr. Cameron at home waiting for you?"

House shook his head as he downed the rest of his Scotch and signalled the bartender for another.

"Nope, she's boarding with Lisa Cuddy, MY boss!" House said dryly.

"Look kid, we've had to replace Dustin...I don't know where the hell he went, and now, we've had to replace you on keyboards....you come in here early and leave, you don't play anymore, what the hell's going on?"

Jacobs sat down at the bar besides House and put a firm arm around House's shoulder and began kneading it. House fought a sudden urge to break down. He'd wished for his own father, John, to do the very same thing, to sit down and ask him what was bothering him during the turbulent adolescent period, when House could've used some fatherly advice. John House was too busy, wrapped up in his merchant marine career, and when he wasn't, he was travelling abroad, leaving House's mother, Blythe, and young Gregory, to fend for themselves.

"I'm self de-toxing", House blurted out.

"What?! What the hell does that mean?" Jacobs looked at House, puzzled.

"Just what it sounds like...I'm de-toxing". House felt a cold shiver run through his body. Jacobs narrowed his eyes and looked closely at House. He was a mess. He'd lost weight, his eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles beneath them. Something serious was going on, and Jacobs felt helpless. Why hadn't he noticed that House was troubled?

"I-I got caught up in drugs", House stated simply, as though he was talking about the weather.

Jacobs nodded his head. He realized it now. Why hadn't he tried to intervene and help House? He cursed himself silently.

"That's why Dustin's gone", House continued. "The ba**ard didn't want to supply me anymore, so he bolted". House looked at Jacobs knowingly.

"So that's why he's gone", Jacobs said softly. "Kid, what can I do to help?"

House looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Not a damned thing. I'm doing it now.....this and my Vicodin will see me through anything", House said, as he lifted his glass and swigged down some more Scotch.

"Kid, you have to patch things up with Dr. Cameron...she adores you". House looked at Jacobs, surprised. "How can you say that? She didn't even know what the f**k was wrong with me?"

"How could she? She's so trusting! She doesn't know about the dark world of drug addiction! And you! You're so moody anyway, one minute you're on top of the world, and the next minute, you're brooding! She can't read your mind, House! I'm sure you care for her deeply, you're not an easy man to get along with".

"No shyte", House replied bitterly. "I don't know how I put up with myself sometimes!"

"Kid, go home, get some sleep, cut this out right now! The music will be there when you're ready. We've got this replacement for a few weeks. Don't worry, I'll always have a job for you here".

House looked at Jacobs and cracked a little smile. "Thanks old man. My own father never took the time to talk to me...find out what was going on inside this crazy head of mine. I appreciate it. You've always managed to have confidence in me, why, I don't know." House looked down into his drink. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, awkward, confiding in this man, really a virtual stranger. Jacobs was not related biologically to House, yet he felt a bond stronger than any father/son relationship.

"Anytime, kid, anytime, you saved my life once, I'll do whatever's in my power to see that you don't f**k up yours". House let out a little chuckle. He finished off his drink, threw the bartender a twenty dollar bill and prepared to leave. He had a lot of thinking to do.

"Take care, kid!" Jacobs shouted out to House as he limped out the door.

to be cont'd.


	126. Chapter 126

House had pretty much self de-toxed, as he'd told Jacobs at the club. With Cameron at Cuddy's place, he was able to go through everything his body had to go through, without having Cameron see just how horrible withdrawals were. At the same time, he was upset that she hadn't come around, to offer assistance, words of comfort, whatever. He had been there for her when she had needed him. Maybe Cuddy had told her to stay away? He didn't know for sure, but it still made him mad, even disappointed. 

A week had gone by and House and Cameron barely said two words to each other, other than what might be discussed at the daily white board meeting. She conveniently avoided him and ate lunch with Cuddy. Those two had gotten as thick as thieves. House decided it was time to clear the air with Cameron. He knew if he confronted her face to face, she'd walk off or pick a fight. PPTH was not the place. He had to call her after work, when her guard was down.

House stood at his fridge and ate cold pizza and washed it down with a couple of beers. He glanced at the kitchen clock on the wall. 'She should be at Cuddy's by now, they probably have already had dinner and are just lounging around', House reasoned to himself.

He punched the numbers to her cell phone and waited. By the third ring, he was ready to fling the cell phone against the wall, but finally, Cameron picked up. She knew it was him by the caller ID screen on her cell.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

"Cameron?" (House decided it was best to go back to using last names).

"Yes, House, I'm here, I'm listening".

"Look, can we meet somewhere for a drink? Coffee? Anything. We can't continue to go on like this".

A long silence followed. House nervously drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, where he was sitting, waiting for Cameron's response.

"Okay", Cameron said nonchalantly. House let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't hang up on him.

"Um, can you meet me at the bar at the Odyssey?"

"Wouldn't it be better to meet somewhere where no one will know us?"

"Exactly why I want to meet at the Odyssey. Neither of us will cause a scene in front of people we know there".

A slight pause, then, "Fine, I'll be there in about thirty minutes". Click.

House ran a nervous hand through his hair, put on his jacket, grabbed his cane, and headed to the nightclub. It would only take about ten minutes to get there, but he thought he may as well arrive a little earlier than Cameron and swig down a Scotch or too.

Jacobs frowned disapprovingly when he noticed House saunter in and take his usual seat at the bar. House looked a hell of it lot better since they'd had that talk a week ago, so why was House back at it again, drowning himself in booze?

"Hey kid, you look great!" Jacobs said, slapping House on the back. No sense nagging at House. Jacobs knew he'd just be on the defensive. He decided to play it cool.

"Hey, Jacobs, what's cookin'?" House said, as he gave the old man a crooked smile.

"Where's the little lady?" Jacobs blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I'm glad you asked that, she's meeting me here any minute".

"Good! I'll tell the bartender to send over our best house wine...if you'll pardon the pun". House chuckled at the little joke.

"I don't think so, Jacobs....we're not together yet....I plan on ironing things out first", House said cautiously. His gut always told him never to count your chickens before they hatched.

"Okay, but you know where to find me", Jacobs said, as he winked at House and walked away.

Several minutes later Cameron came in. She stood in the entrance of the club and looked around until she spotted House at the bar. She wore her hair up in a twisted ponytail, very casual, yet she looked great. She managed to change out of her pants and vest outfit she usually wore at work and had on a pair of curve hugging jeans, a turtleneck sweater and a leather jacket over it.

Cameron slid into a seat next to House at the bar.

"Hi yourself", House said after Cameron didn't give a greeting. "I think it might be better if we got a booth over there", House said, pointing to a booth way in the back of the nightclub.

Jacobs came over and gave Cameron a big hug as soon as he spotted them at the booth.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor!" the old man gushed.

"Hi, Mr. Jacobs, nice to see you too", Cameron smiled politely as she hugged the man back.

"What'll it be for ya's?" Jacobs said with a knowing wink at House. House just rolled his eyes and scowled.

"The usual, Jacobs".

"And for you, pretty lady?"

"I'll have a glass of Chardonnay".

Jacobs bustled over to the bar, obviously more excited at seeing the twosome than they were.

Awkward silence ensued. House was glad that Jacobs had hurried up with their drinks, so he'd have something to do with his hands besides drumming them on the table.

House took a long swallow of his Scotch and waited until after Cameron sipped her wine.

"Cameron, I was thinking...." House began. And somehow, the words that followed seemed to have come out of the mouth of someone else, because even House himself could not believe what he'd heard.

"I think it would be best if the two of us lived apart for awhile". Cameron opened her mouth to respond, but House held up a hand, in a movement to stop what he thought would be a tearful protest, a string of curse words, or a slap in the face. What came out of Cameron's mouth surprised him even more than what he had just said.

"Put your hand down, House, I know what you were thinking. You thought I was going to protest, start crying, cause a scene? Well, I was going to say that I think you're right, I should move my things out of your apartment as soon as possible". Cameron's voice was cold and calculating. House was totally taken aback. He had expected a very different response. He now wondered if his first impression was right...that maybe Cameron didn't care for him as much as he thought she had?

"Oookay", House drawled out very slowly, trying to think of a comeback. None came. Both of them sat there, engrossed in their own thoughts about the situation.

'Hmmmph! He wonders that I think of him as my next charity case! Maybe I'm the one who's his charity case!' Cameron thought angrily to herself, as she recalled the concern House showed towards her when she had that botched up abortion. He tended to her, made sure she was okay and hadn't even made love to her for a long time, until he was sure she was healed, both physically and emotionally. Maybe he only showed that he cared when she was down and out?

Meanwhile, House had similiar thoughts. 'She never once came over or called or asked me at work how I was doing! Cuddy told her about the cocaine, yet she avoided me during this whole withdrawal period! And now, she's acting so cold and uncaring. What a fool I've been!"

House finished his second Scotch and slammed it down angrily on the table. He signalled for Jacobs, not caring whether Cameron had finished her wine or not.

"Leaving already?" Jacobs asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I have nothing left to say", House snarled, glaring at Cameron, who returned his icy stare with one of her own. Jacobs had hoped they were anxious to leave and do the rest of their making up at home, but judging from the looks of these two, he knew that wasn't about to happen.

"On the house, pun intended", Jacobs joked weakly.

"Um, do you have the spare key to the apartment?" House asked, as soon as they left the club.

"Ummm hmmmm", Cameron mumbled.

"Uh, I guess it would be better if you got your things without me being there then?" House said, for lack of anything better.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll leave the spare key under the door mat". And with that, Cameron sped off leaving House standing by the curb. He failed to see the tears that had started cascading down Cameron's cheeks the moment her back was turned to him. He shivered in the late autumn wind, and decided he may as well go back into the Odyssey to give Cameron enough time to move out.

It had begun to rain lightly when they left the club, now the rain came down harder. The rain competed with her tears. She had a hard time seeing between the downpour of rain and her own tears that she switched on the windshield wipers as fast as they could go. She then wiped her eyes furiously, but it was futile. New tears replaced the ones she had wiped away. Cameron did not see the car to her left that had ran a red light.

to be cont'd.


	127. Chapter 127

"Kid! What the hell are you doing back in here?" Jacobs exclaimed, as House sauntered over to the barstool and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. House scowled, as he sat down and hooked his cane behind him on the back of the stool.

"I'm drinkin', what does it look like?" House drawled sarcastically, then bit his lip in remorse the moment he said it. Jacobs looked somewhat taken aback. He knew House was a bitter and difficult man to get along with, but never had House ever snapped at him. He put his arm around House's shoulder.

"Look, kid, you may tell me to go to hell, but don't lose what you've got with the pretty little doctor. I see the way she looks at you....my God, if my old lady could look at me like that again!"

House frowned as he downed his drink and slammed the glass on the counter.

"It's never going to work. She deserves better than to spend a life in misery with me", House said flatly.

"But that's just it, kid! She knows how you are, and yet she's able to accept you, warts and all".

"Gee, thanks, now I've got warts?" House looked at both hands and then rubbed his stubbly chin. Jacobs chuckled.

"You know what I mean, Greg". House's eyes widened slightly. Jacobs had never called him by his name. It was always "kid". He looked at Jacobs and realized what an arse he'd been.

"Now, get the hell out of here, and make up with that pretty lady!" Jacobs reprimanded, but House had already grabbed his cane and was limping out the door. When he got outside, he punched the numbers to Cameron's cell. He figured she should be at the apartment by now, getting her things.

One ring, two rings.....in the middle of the third ring, House was about to hang up, then a male voice answered timidly, "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" House barked. He looked at the option button of his cell and hit it quickly to make sure he'd called the right number. "Allison" showed up. Yep, he had the right number but who was this stranger answering her cell phone?

"Hello, Mister?" came the male voice again, this time a little more urgently.

"I said, who the hell IS this?!" House shouted into the phone.

"Are you related to a....uh....Allison.....Cameron?"

"No, but she works for me, do you mind telling me who you are and where the hell Allison is?" Something wasn't right. House felt his heart pounding in his chest. Was she abducted???

"Um, this is Doug Jones, I'm a paramedic".

"What?!" screamed House into the phone, panic beginning to set in.

"Ms. Cameron was involved in a car accident, sir".

"What? Where? How is she?"

"I just retrieved her purse from the passenger seat and got out her identification. She's slipping in and out of consciousness, but she keeps mumbling something about a 'house'?"

"I'M House! Dr. Greg House, she works for me!" House had jumped into his Vette and had started it. "Where are you?" House heard sirens in the background.

"We've had to call for backup...it took several of us to transfer her onto a gurney, we had to make sure we didn't cause any further injuries".

"What further injuries? Will you tell me what the f**k's going on?"

"We've just about got her into the ambulance now, sir, I mean, Dr. House. We're headed to Princeton-Plainsboro".

"I'll be there in five minutes", House said as he slapped his cell phone shut and raced to PPTH, his heart pounding out of his chest. Allison hurt! 'This is all my fault, if she hadn't walked off in a huff, she'd be with me', House said out loud, his voice cracking, and a lump forming in his throat. He hoped she was still alive when he got there. He couldn't imagine the extent of her injuries. He called Cuddy, then Wilson, and told them to meet him at the hospital.

House zipped into the parking lot at the emergency dept. and it was amazing how fast a crippled person could go when the adrenalin was pumping. He pushed the doors open to the ER and met a stodgy old nurse.

"Can I help you? Oh, Dr. House! Nice to see you!"

"Can the small talk, toots, where's Dr. Cameron? Have they arrived yet?"

"Oh yes, she's in there". The nurse pointed to the first room on the right down the hallway. House was already halfway there before the nurse could finish her sentence.

House walked into the room and saw several attendants bustling around Cameron. She had on a neck brace and her legs were in traction. Her eyes were half open and she was mumbling something incoherent.

"How is she?" House blurted out to the attending doctor.

"We're getting her an MRI and a CAT scan...right now, we don't know if there's any internal injuries, but she's got a broken pelvis and a few broken ribs. We've got her in traction and a brace until we know what further damage there is...we're trying to keep her from moving around and possibly damaging something else".

House looked at Cameron. Her face was okay, nothing bruised there, her hair was in disarray and her eyes were smudgeoned from her mascara which had ran down her eyes when she was crying.

"What the hell happened?" House asked.

"The police took a report a few moments ago...seems some jerk ran a red light at the intersection of Fifth and Main and the guy t-boned Dr. Cameron's car", the doctor, who's name was Murphy, told House.

"Where did they bring the other guy?" House asked Murphy.

"To the morgue", Murphy replied flatly.

"Holy Shyte!" House muttered aloud to no one in particular.

Just then, Wilson and Cuddy came running in.

"How is she?" Cuddy said breathlessly.

"They're doing scans now", House replied.

"Is she coherent?" Wilson asked anxiously.

"Yes and no", House said morosely. "She's going in and out and mumbling things, so at least she's not in a coma....she's got some broken bones, but they have to check for internal injuries and bleeding. I need to get out of here".

House brushed past Wilson and Cuddy, fighting back tears. He didn't want anyone to see him right now. He went to the only place he knew to go. On the balcony. He took the elevator upstairs and slid open the side door adjoining his office to the balcony. He limped to the ledge, put his cane down, and rested his arms atop the ledge, sighing deeply, as a single tear made its way down a stubbled cheek. He reached into his pocket and downed three Vicodin dry.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. House froze momentarily, then relaxed. He knew it was Wilson without having to turn around.

"I knew you'd be here. She'll be alright House, she's got to be!"

House nodded as he swallowed hard. "It's all my Goddamned fault!"

"How is it your fault?"

"We met at the Odyssey. And for no reasonable explanation that I can come up with, I told her I thought it would be better if we lived apart....she left to go to the apartment and gather her things....I guess she was planning on staying with Cuddy till she got her own place...it was raining....she was probably upset...and then, the accident....." House's voice trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She should be back from the scans, it's time to go", Wilson said quietly, as he removed his hand from House's shoulder and headed to the sliding door.

"Wilson!" House said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"She's gonna make it, isn't she?" House's eyes looked pleadingly at Wilson.

Wilson forced a smile. "Sure she is, House". Wilson's eyes were moist as he continued walking out the door, not sure at all.

to be cont'd.


	128. Chapter 128

Cuddy was waiting for them when House and Wilson came back down from the balcony.

"What's up? Have they completed all the tests?" Wilson inquired anxiously.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah I think so, they just wheeled her back in".

"Didn't they give her a private room? Are they going to operate?" House was full of questions.

"I don't know, House, we'll have to wait and see...it can't be that bad, if they haven't done immediate surgery".

House, Wilson and Cuddy remained outside Cameron's room when the door opened and a surgeon and radiologist came out.

"Hey, how's Dr. Cameron?" House grabbed the surgeon by the arm. The surgeon, whose name was Jennings, looked at House's hand on his arm, then looked up at House, who was staring back at him with desperation on his face.

"It's not as bad as we thought. She's got a couple of broken ribs and a fractured pelvis. She'll need to be in a body cast to straighten out the breaks. Uh, can I talk to you, Dr. House?" Jennings face looked grim.

House gulped. "Yeah sure", he replied flatly as he glanced over at Cuddy and Wilson for reassurance. The fear in their eyes matched his own.

Jennings led House into an empty exam room. He gestured for House to sit down, but he refused.

"Just give it to me straight, Jennings", House said through pursed lips.

"House are you aware of any recent surgeries or procedures Dr. Cameron may have had in the last year?" House looked at Jennings. Should he tell him about the abortion? He decided he'd better, Jennings probably already knew it from examining Cameron, no sense beating around the bush.

"Yeah, she, uh, had an abortion about six months ago, why?"

"What did the doctor use, a wire coat hanger?" Jennings joked bitterly.

"It was a pretty botched up job....she was bleeding profusely when she got home". House shuddered as an image of a pale Cameron flashed in his head.

Jennings shook his head. "In a way, this wreck was the best thing that ever happened".

House looked at Jennings incredulously. "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" House finally sat down and began nervously twirling his cane.

"She's got a perforation in her uterus....it's pretty serious....we're going to have to go there and suture it up and hopefully, she'll be okay".

"What do you mean 'hopefully'? House glared at Jennings.

"Well, let me put it to you this way, if she hadn't had this wreck and we didn't get to fully examine her injuries and find that perforation, she may have gotten a serious infection or internal bleeding....either alternative could have possibly killed her...we're going to give her Cipro full strength for two weeks to ward off any existing or future infection....she's very lucky we found it".

House scowled. He had half a mind to torch the damned abortion clinic. Nothing but a bunch of butchers. His body went through a full shiver as he thought of the consequences. What kind of doctor was he? Why didn't he insist that Cameron get checked out after that awful abortion? She seemed to look okay to him. Then again, she always looked pale and had lost a few pounds recently.

"Goddamn!" House exclaimed, as he ran both hands through his hair. Jennings patted House on the back reassuringly.

"She'll be alright, House, however....."

"What's the 'however'?" House interrupted.

"She may not be able to bear children". The statement echoed in House's ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He never told Cameron, but he often daydreamed of what it would be like to be a normal couple, maybe even have a kid or two. He was close to fifty, and had resigned himself to the fact that he probably would never be a father. Stacy Warner made it clear that she didn't want any children. That was another wedge, among others, that stood in the way of their relationship.

"We won't know until we go in there and suture the uterus....it's not that she cannot become pregnant, it's just that the uterine wall may tear if she carries a child, and the further along the pregnancy gets, the weight of the growing fetus could cause the uterus to tear, resulting in..."

House held up a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I get the picture, Jennings, I'm a doctor, too or have you forgotten that?" House's voice was heavy with sarcasm. Jennings smiled weakly. "Of course, House".

When House walked out of the room with the surgeon, Wilson and Cuddy practically pounced on him for information. Wilson and Cuddy let out shocked gasps as House explained that Cameron would be going in for surgery to repair her uterus.

"Oh my God!" Wilson said. "If she hadn't been in the accident, no one would have even known about this!"

"That's what Jennings said", House told Wilson. "Whoever heard of catching a lucky break by being in a car wreck?" House laughed bitterly.

********************************************************

Jennings came out of the operating room a few hours later, and told House that everythiing went well. Cameron had lost a lot of blood, but they repaired the uterus, started her on an IV of antibiotics, and did a blood transfusion. She was still heavily sedated but was out of immediate danger.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Wilson suggested. "I can drive you home".

House shook his head. "No, I'll stay here until she wakes up".

"That could take hours, House, you heard what Jennings said...she's heavily sedated and won't be up for a long time....you can't sit with that leg!"

"Don't worry about me", House muttered. Wilson said he was going home and would be back first thing in the morning. He hugged Cuddy and patted House's shoulder, and left.

Cuddy and House went into the waiting lounge.

"Coffee?"

"Nah"

"Wanna get something to eat, House?"

"No".

Cuddy frowned as she made herself a cup of coffee provided for waiting visitors in the lounge. She came over beside House and sat down on a small sofa.

"House, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"House, you can't sit here all night....you need to rest your leg....why don't we go back to your apartment?"

House whipped his head around and stared at Cuddy. In his state of mind, he couldn't comprehend what Cuddy's intentions were. It sounded pretty suggestive to him, for a wild, crazy moment.

"I-I don't know" was all that House could manage to say.

"Come on, I'll drive you. We can go back to my place, relax a little, have something to drink....it's been a long night already". Cuddy was already half dragging House out of the hospital. House allowed himself to be led by the hand like a child. His movements were stiff and zombie like.

Before House knew it, Cuddy had pulled into a parking space. They had arrived at her apartment building. She got out of the car and went around to House's side and opened the door.

"This is a switch", Cuddy joked weakly, as she guided House out of the car and to her apartment.

to be cont'd.


	129. Chapter 129

"Sit down, House, make yourself comfortable". House raised an eyebrow at that remark and scanned his surroundings. He never was actually inside Cuddy's apartment, they spoke once when he came to her window one evening, with a brainstorm about a patient's diagnosis that had been a tough nut to crack.

Looking around now, he was surprised it was quite homey and not all girlie, as he'd expected. The furniture was sleek, smooth and contemporary, the colors being warm earthtones and not all foo foo pink. He settled down on Cuddy's taupe colored leather recliner and pushed it back slightly to elevate his leg, which had started to throb. In all the excitement over Cameron's condition, he'd forgotten about his leg. He also forgot he'd taken three Vicodin on the balcony, and now his leg was hurting again. He muttered a swear word.

"Everything all right in there?" Cuddy yelled from the kitchen, where she was noisily opening up cabinets and clinking glasses. She finally emerged with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

House wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm not much of a wine drinker, got anything more potent?" Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Most men don't care for wine, except the red kind, with a meal, but this is an extraordinary white wine...I think you will like it...it's not sweet and not too dry".

House took a wine glass that Cuddy had already filled. He sipped the wine reluctantly, and to his surprise, it wasn't that bad. He took a bigger swallow this time, as Cuddy smiled satisfactorily. She kicked off her heels and removed her suit jacket and took a seat on the sofa, right next to where House was lounging in the recliner, and tucked her legs in under her.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" House grumbled, now finished with the wine and holding his glass out for seconds. Cuddy sighed, and leaned over to retrieve the wine bottle that she had set down on the coffee table. House snuck a peak at her bosom when she bent down, then quickly tore his eyes away and stared at the floor. Cuddy didn't take notice. House was relieved. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What possessed him to let Cuddy lure him to her place anyway? He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to find the answer.

"Now, where were we?"

"We were here", House snarked. Cuddy let out a laugh. "That's what I've always loved about you, the ability to find humor in any situation". House looked at her. She was smiling admirably at him. He shifted his gaze away from her and began rubbing his leg in a feeble attempt to appear nonchalant. Cuddy found it endearing.

"So tell me, what's been going on with you and Allison?" Cuddy wasn't going to let up.

House ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Before the accident, we'd met at the Odyssey to talk things over. It didn't go over too well. In fact, I told her it would be best if we lived apart".

Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you say something like that when the two of you were getting on so well? I really thought you had finally started to settle down".

"Yeah well", House scowled. "All is not what it appears to be". Cuddy's eyes grew misty as she recalled a young Greg House during their medical school days. Somehow, she'd never quite understood what it was that House failed to see in her romantically, though time and time again, he'd insisted he always looked upon her as a kid sister.

"What?" House slowly lifted his gaze from his wine glass to Cuddy's eyes. They were moist. "Uh oh, you've got that nostalgic look on your face, I don't like it!" House teased. He began drumming his fingers on the arm of the recliner.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking", Cuddy mused, as she began playing with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her shoulder.

"That could be dangerous", House quipped, as he leaned over to pour himself some more wine. The stuff wasn't bad once you got used to it. House let out a little chuckle as he thought of an "I Love Lucy" episode where Lucy got drunk on Vitameatavegimen. As he went to lift the wine bottle, Cuddy put her hand over his.

"No, let me....and, what is so amusing?" Cuddy's eyes twinkled. It was so nice to see House smile. He didn't do it often.

"Just thinking of something silly, that's all", House said gruffly. He nervously looked around for a clock on the wall.

"What's wrong, House?" Cuddy asked quietly. A look of sadness played on her face, as she watched House's nervous movements. It was obvious to her that he was uncomfortable in her surroundings, out of his element.

"Nothing, why do you say that?" House said between gritted teeth. He laid his wine glass down on the table and let out a tiny burp. "I-we should be going back to the hospital", he said rather abruptly.

Cuddy sighed wearily. It was nice to have this quiet time. House rarely confided in her anymore and she missed those times they would recall from their youth.

"I'm going to change out of this suit", Cuddy said, as she got up off the sofa and headed for the bedroom. "Be back in a few". House's mind raced with crazy thoughts. 'Is she going to get into something more comfortable? Oh brother, how cliched is that?' he mumbled to himself. The wine had gotten to his head and his leg actually felt a little better. He turned the wine bottle around to glance at the label and made a mental note to stop by the liquor store and stock up on it.

Cuddy returned in a few minutes with her hair piled loosely on top of her head, dressed in jeans and a cashmere fuschia sweater. She had on black boots and went to her closet to find her leather jacket. The nights were getting colder now.

House had already risen and before Cuddy could retrieve the jacket from her hall closet, she felt House's hand on her arm. Instantly, she stiffened at his sudden touch.

"Lise, stop fretting over it. It wasn't meant to be. You know that, and I know that". House stared at her intently with those piercingly ice blue eyes. She swallowed hard. How the hell did he figure out what she was thinking? She stood there, frozen, at a loss for words. House let go of her arm and shook his head.

"House, I wasn't..." Cuddy tried to finish her sentence but got tongue tied.

"Not much you weren't", House chuckled.

Both of them left the apartment without uttering another word.

*******************************************************

When House and Cuddy got back to the hospital, Jennings told them that Cameron had come to, but was very groggy from the morphine that was in an IV drip. House registered a look of relief, as Cuddy squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Can we go and see her?" House asked anxiously.

"One at a time, House, we need to go slow....I'm warning you, she may not make much sense right now", Jennings informed House.

House nodded his head. Cuddy gave him the "thumbs up" sign and smiled at him weakly.

House entered the ICU room. Cameron wasn't going to be transferred to her own room for another several hours. The nurse's station was right outside, so House closed the door behind him. He walked by Cameron's bedside and took a seat next to her bed. She had her eyes closed. Her body was in a cast from her chest to right above her thighs. House wondered how the hell the doctor had managed to do that, being that she just had surgery and the cast had to be heavy and hot. His heart ached for her. He instinctly grabbed one of her hands and ran his thumb over her delicate palm.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she tried to focus her eyes on House. She blinked several times as House gave her a relieved smile. She didn't return the smile with one of her own. As a matter of fact, she furrowed her brow and frowned at him. House leaned in and tried to kiss her forehead but she turned her head sharply in the opposite direction, buried into her pillow. House was slightly taken aback. What the ?

"Allison, it's me, Greg, I'm here", House cooed soothingly, but Cameron was having none of it. She turned her head around to look at him and angry darts flashed in her eyes. Then, she said only two words to him.

"_GET OUT!"_

to be cont'd.


	130. Chapter 130

House stared at Cameron, totally flustered. His mouth opened a little in shock and it was a moment or so before he can find the words to respond to a comment like that. He tried to hold back his anger, thinking maybe Cameron was slightly hallucinating, mumbling incoherently, or just whacko from the morphine. Yet, she had stared right at him when she mouthed those words and it sent a chill down House's spine.

He finally mustered up the courage to say something to her. Before he could speak, Cameron's voice echoed eerily throughout the room.

"_I said get out!"_ Her voice was shrill and shaking. House had never felt scared before in his life. What was happening here?

"Allison, listen to me, please! You've been in an accident, you've had surgery, you're on very strong medication".

"_Get the f**k out now, HOUSE!!"_ Cameron now fumbled for the nurse's button on the side railing of the bed. Before she could do so however, a nurse heard her raised voice and told House it would be better for him to leave, the patient was getting upset.

"_She's_ upset?! She just told me to get the f**k out and I haven't the slightest idea why!"

Cuddy was just outside the door to the room and shuddered as she heard Cameron shouting at House. What the hell was going on in there? What could House have possibly said in the space of two minutes that had Cameron pissed off already?

Cameron grabbed a tissue box and flung it at House's head. The anger that House had fought so hard to control reared its ugly head.

House whipped around and glared at Cameron. "What the hell are you doing, young lady?!" He shut his mouth as he realized him yelling back at her wasn't going to make the situation any better. The nurse shot him a warning scowl. He took the hint, grabbed his cane and limped madly out of the room.

"House! What's happening?" Cuddy cried, as she grasped his arm.

"I don't know", House said in an emotionless voice. The anger had left him and was replaced by a feeling of overwhelming helplessness.

"What?" Cuddy persisted.

"I said I just don't know", House said, his voice cracking.

"What did you say to her, House?" Cuddy's own voice was raised.

"Not a damned thing to upset her, that's for sure....she told me to get the f**k out of the room and she glared at me like a crazed person".

"Maybe it's the aftereffects of the surgery, the morphine? Maybe she's gone into shock?"

"The only one who's in shock is _me_!" House snapped. "I don't know what's going on. I've gotta find Jennings....find out who the hell the anesthesiologist was, what drugs were administered....."

"House! Wait!" Cuddy said suddenly, interrupting House's train of thought. "You said you'd had a fight with her....that you told her it would be better to live apart....do you think maybe she's remembering that as the last thing that happened and she's now retaliating about it?"

House cocked his head to one side, deep in thought, similar to the way he often looked when he was thinking about one of their cases.

"Do you think so?" House said hopefully. He'd rather Cameron be raving mad at him than just be raving mad!

Cuddy nodded her head furiously. "Yes! Of course that's what it is!"

House looked at Cuddy forlornly. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"I suggest you don't visit her for awhile...let her get over the surgery, everything that's happened....when she's well enough, you can talk to her again".

"But that could be days, weeks!" House said desperately.

"I know that House, but you have to think of her welfare. She's in a very fragile state of mind...and body.....think of it as doing it for her own good. She'll appreciate it in the long run".

"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that, Lise". House looked at Cuddy sadly.

"Don't worry, House, it'll all work out", Cuddy urged reassuringly.

House looked through the glass window to Cameron's room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as the nurses tended to her. House looked away, tears forming in his own eyes.

"I hope you're right, Lise". House limped away, leaving Cuddy standing there.

to be cont'd.


	131. Chapter 131

Several days had passed. Cameron, to the delight of her surgeon had healed miraculously. She was already out of the body cast and in a girdle-like device to make sure the bones healed properly. Because of the surgery to her uterus, she wasn't allowed any kind of physical therapy just yet.

Cameron was resting comfortably after reading all the cards and bouquets of flowers that she had received. She had her eyes half closed when....

"Sis!"

Cameron's eyes flew open. It was Jake!

"Oh my God, Jake! How did you know?" Jake rushed to Cameron's bedside and gave her a big hug. "Oh God sis, I was so worried", he whispered into her ear.

Jake settled down in a chair beside Cameron's bed and took one of her hands. "Alli, House called me. He told me what happened....I had to make arrangements at work for my absence and Abby had to stay behind".

"That's okay if she couldn't make it, you're here!"

"Know why she couldn't make it?" Jake's eyes were dancing mischieviously. Cameron raised one eyebrow.

"She's expecting your niece!" he blurted out.

"Oh Jacob, how wonderful is that!" Cameron threw her arms around her big brother. Then, she stopped abruptly and a look of concern replaced her smile.

"Is she alright?"

"We had a little scare at the beginning, so her ob/gyn said bed rest as much as possible until after the first trimester", Jake explained. "She took a leave of absence from work as well".

"Oh that is so exciting!" Cameron pictured her little niece in her mind, spoiling her rotten.

"And now, young lady, would you care to tell me what in hell is going on with you and that boyfriend of yours?" Jake smiled crookedly at Cameron.

Cameron frowned and a look of sadness came over her face. "Jake, I-I just don't know anymore", she began.

"What do you mean?! That man adores the ground you walk on!"

Cameron looked at her brother like he'd grown another head. "What are you talking about, Jake? He's the one who suggested we live apart....and....that's all I remember, I can't even recall the accident". Cameron blinked back tears.

"Baby sis, you should know how that stubborn old geaser is! He was just trying to test you out....see if you'd be really upset.....he said that he thought you weren't, that you were fine with it, and then you got into the accident and he forgot all about that".

"It figures", Cameron hissed.

"How do you mean?" Jake looked at his sister curiously.

"He only feels sorry for me when there's a crisis! And he told me that I wanted him as my next charity case!" Cameron crossed her arms over her chest and harumphed.

Jake chuckled at the sight of his sister pouting. It reminded him of those times when she stood up to their parents. She always was a stubborn little girl. But she was all grown up now, and still quite as stubborn.

"Alli, when are you going to realize that that's just Greg's way of handling things? You know how hard it is for him to express his emotions!"

"Then why the hell did he suggest that I move out? That came out of the blue! I thought I knew him, Jake, but I really don't". Cameron looked down, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alli, listen to me! Greg told me how you banned him from visiting you! Don't you think you're being a little harsh with him?"

Cameron shook her head furiously.

"Alli! Please! Forget your stubborn pride! Let him at least come and see you, give you his explanation. Let him do the talking, don't urge him on. I'm sure he still cares for you very much....possibly loves you".

Just then, a nurse came in with a gaily wrapped package.

"Dr. Cameron this just arrived for you", the nurse said, beaming.

"For me?" Cameron repeated, taking the small wrapped box from the nurse and eyeing it curiously. "Thank you nurse....do you know where it came from?" The nurse shook her head. "It was sitting at the front desk in the nurse's station, I've no idea who put it there".

Jake waited expectantly as Cameron tore through the wrapping. A white box peeked through the papers and bows but still Cameron had no idea what it might have inside it.

When she opened the lid of the box, she gasped. She had no way of knowing that a Swaroski crystal piano was sitting inside, as the box was different than the usual royal blue ones that the tiny crystal collectibles usually came in. Apparently, it had been placed inside another box as to disguise it.

A small white card dropped out. Jake picked it up off the bed. "Here, Alli, a card".

Cameron took the card out of the small white envelope and read aloud the message:

"To replace the one I broke. That takes care of the piano. How do I mend your heart?

G"

Jake's smile was as wide as the Holland Tunnel. "See? I told you!" he said smugly.

Cameron set the little piano on the side table next to her bed and fingered it gently. A smile played across her lips. It was hard to stay mad at House. He had his ways, but he also had his ways!!

"Well, I'd better be getting to the hotel", Jake said, kissing his sister on her forehead. "Don't worry, I got a room at the Marriott just down the street....do you want anything before I check in?"

Cameron shook her head. "No thanks, Jake, you look tired after that long drive from Connecticut....how about you get some shuteye and bring me a nice, fat breakfast in the morning? You know how this hospital food is!"

"Yeah, I know, it sucks big time", Jake grinned, as he waved to Cameron on his way out of the room.

Cameron laid her head back on the pillow and smiled. She turned her head to glance at the crystal piano. As she did so, she noticed a shadow on the wall.

"Like the piano?" said the man with the cane standing in her doorway.

to be cont'd.


	132. Chapter 132

"H-how did you g-get in here?" was all Cameron could utter, she was so shocked to see him, especially since the hospital staff had done a good job up until now of keeping House out of her room.

"Nice to see you too", House smirked as he hesitantly limped a few steps toward her bed.

"If you're going to throw something at me, give me some advance notice, seems I've become a target to some people", House quipped, gaining more courage with each step closer to the bed.

Cameron smirked back but she didn't scream at him. She looked away as he limped closer to his destination, eyeing the crystal piano, and finally picking it up gingerly and cradling it in her hands.

"Uh oh, you're not going to toss that at me, after all the trouble I went through to get it and wrap it up?" House feigned a shocked expression. The sides of Cameron's mouth went up in a half-hearted smile. House felt a rush of relief flood through him.

House now was at Cameron's bedside. He slowly sat down on a chair beside the bed and twirled his cane around nervously. His eyes scanned the room, taking in all the cards and flowers that adorned it.

"Pretty good haul you've got here....nice room too" House said, keeping the conversation light and avoiding the more serious issues, for now anyway.

"Yeah, I even got that beautiful bouquet that's over by the window, from Mr. Jacobs". Cameron pointed to a gorgeous arrangement of different types of flowers with a large bow wrapped around them, sitting in an expensive looking crock.

"No shyte?" House replied, genuinely surprised. "Must have set him back a couple of tens". Try as she might, Cameron couldn't suppress a tiny giggle. House glanced at her, happy to see her happy, and smiled back.

"Allison, I....." House began, taking one of her hands in his, and hanging his cane on the siderail of the bed.

"No, don't!" Cameron held up a hand in a motion for House to stop talking.

"What?" House looked at her and blinked. She didn't want his apology? An explanation on why he was such an arse to her? He shook his head in wonder.

"Don't say anything you don't really want to say, just to make me feel better". Cameron looked at House earnestly, her blue-green eyes melting into his. House swallowed hard. She looked so small and helpless in that bed. It was then the covers slipped down a little and he noticed the device her lower body was in.

"Nice chastity belt you've got there", House joked, suddenly feeling helpless himself. He swore silently. 'This never would have happened if it weren't for me and my big mouth!' House said to himself.

Cameron looked at House with no malice in her eyes. It made House want to bawl himself. She was so forgiving. Now, more than ever, he felt that he didn't deserve her. Why did she feel she did?

"About that night at the Odyssey".....House tried again. When Cameron remained silent, he went on, "I was afraid...no, more like terrified....I don't know what came over me to say that to you, only that I said the exact opposite of what I was actually thinking......I can't explain it.....I was trying to push you away again....I don't want to be hurt again".

"So you'd rather hurt me?" Cameron suddenly glared at him.

House sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I guess I did because I was afraid of being hurt....it was stupid and totally senseless. And for that, I am truly sorry".

House looked down at the tiled floor, feeling awkward. He very rarely apologized to anyone and it was about as hard to do that as expressing his emotions.

Cameron squeezed his hand. Suddenly the blinds on the window moved slightly. House looked through the window to see Jake trying to peek through.

"Damn him!" House said, as he got up abruptly and shut the blinds closed, sending Cameron into a fit of laughter, which made her grab her side.

"I should have known your brother was going to stick around for the confession, I met him on his way out a moment ago". House turned his attention back to Cameron and saw that she was holding her side and wincing.

"Alli? You okay?" House's voice held concern.

"It's the first time I've laughed since all this happened, and I guess my body didn't expect it". Cameron grimaced and tried to squirm around for a better position to sit up. House fussed over her and rearranged her pillows behind her back.

"Aren't you using this morphine drip?" House began to play around with the buttons on the IV machine.

Cameron shook her head.

"Mind if I have some?" House quipped, as Cameron rolled her eyes. House's eyes were twinkling and he grinned back at Cameron, who was holding in another laugh.

"Don't laugh! I'm sorry! I'll shut up now!"

"It's okay, House, I won't break".

"You look like you could break....can I unbroke you?" House smiled mischieviously.

"You already have", Cameron whispered back, clutching the crystal piano in one hand, and House's hand in the other.

"I love you", House suddenly blurted out. But Cameron didn't hear those three words that House hadn't spoken aloud since Stacy had left years ago.

She had passed out.

to be cont'd.


	133. Chapter 133

"Oh damn!" House said aloud, as he saw that Cameron wasn't responding. He grabbed his pen light from his jacket pocket and pried open one of Cameron's eyelids. "Hmm, pupil okay". Then, he checked her pulse. Seeing that it was normal and that her breathing was normal, House somewhat relaxed. Then he remembered fussing with the IV buttons. He figured it had to be the morphine that made her go to la la land.

House decided it was best for her to sleep it off, so he kissed her gently on the forehead. Cameron stirred slightly but didn't wake up. House limped to the doorway, took one more look back at Cameron and walked out.

He saw Nurse Brenda, who was busy charting something at the nurse's station.

"Psssst!" House whispered noisily, on purpose.

"What do you want, House?" Nurse Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Okay by me if you don't want the loot". House limped past her but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Fat chance, Dr. Congeniality, fork it over!"

House reluctantly put a fifty dollar bill into her hand, making sure no one else was looking. House chuckled as he limped away, satisfied that money could sometimes buy everything...even an admittance ticket to Cameron's bedside.

Jake was outside in the hallway when House caught up with him.

"Are you still here?" House looked at Jake incredulously. Jake nodded his head.

"After you closed the blinds in my face, I figured I'd hang around and see if you're free to grab a few beers or something".

"Sounds good to me, but didn't I hear you tell Cameron that you had to check into your hotel room?"

"Yeah, but I rushed here as soon as I could without making arrangements, and the Marriott down the street told me they overbooked, so now I'm without a place, unless I want to find a hotel that's not near the hospital".

Suddenly, House's eyes lit up. "I know a great place!" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, where?"

"My apartment! I admit I don't have another bedroom, but if you don't mind crashing on the sofa, it's yours".

"Greg, that would be great! And to show my appreciation, I'll buy you dinner to go along with those beers". Who was House to pass up a free meal ticket?

House took Jake to an Irish bar and grill that boasted the best corned beef and cabbage this side of the pond. They both ordered the same corned beef specials, and opened a tab for the drinks.

As they both sipped their beers, House became pensive.

"My sister's alright, isn't she, Greg?" Jake panicked at the expression on House's face.

"What? Oh, sure, sure, she'll be okay. I don't think the surgeon has told her exactly what she can expect though. She needed to recoup a little first before they lay that on her".

"What do you mean?" Now Jake was apprehensive.

"Oh, something about her not being able to have kids.....her uterus ripped in the accident....she had some broken ribs and pelvis, but it was her uterus that the surgeon was really concerned about".

"Oh God, Greg! I don't think she's going to be able to handle that...especially now that Abby and I are expecting".

House looked at Jake. "You are? Congratulations, you old dog!"

Jake half-heartedly smiled. "Kind of bittersweet, isn't it? She gets told she can't have kids, then I'm going to be a father....life really sucks sometimes".

"Well, it's not definite yet, by the time she decides to have kids, there may be a way she can carry to term safely, who knows? It's not like she can't get pregnant, she just can't carry the child". House again returned to his pensive look.

"What is it?" Jake asked anxiously. Was there something else House wasn't telling him about his sister?

"I told your sister that I love her but she didn't hear me", House said quietly, then looked down into his beer.

"You did?! Finally? How come she didn't hear you, was she still mad at you?"

House shook his head. "Nah, the morphine took effect right before I said it....I was fiddling around with the machine because she was complaining that she hurt, so I upped the dose in her IV and she conked out".

Jake began to laugh. "Oh brother, that figures! Now you've got to tell her all over again!" Jake teased.

House rolled his eyes. "You don't know what it took to say it in the first place!"

Both men laughed as they finished their dinners and ordered more beer. Two hours later, House was stumbling/limping out of the bar/restaurant.

"I think we need to call a cab, Greg, what do you think?"

"I don't think I can think", House quipped, hiccuping loudly. He threw the car keys into Jake's hands. "Here, you're in much better shape than I am, you drive back, I'll direct you".

Jake shook his head as he helped House into the car, then went around and got in on the driver's side. It was only a few minutes back to House's place, and they made it home safely.

Jake helped House into the apartment and guided him to the bed, where he helped him take off his Nike shox. House looked up at him and grinned. "You're not gonna take advantage of a helpless cripple, are you?" Jake chortled. "You're a whack job, you know that?" But Jake was laughing. House grabbed Jake's arm. "J.T., I'm glad you're here. And I really do love your sister....verryyy much", House slurred.

"Good", Jake said firmly. "Make sure you remember to tell her that...again!"

"I will", House promised, as he fell back on the bed and began to snore almost the minute his head hit the pillow.

to be cont'd.


	134. Chapter 134

House opened one eye, then the other....the delicious aroma of coffee was snaking around the apartment, tempting his nostrils until curiousity got the better of him and he threw on a pair of crumpled up jeans from the floor of the room and padded into the kitchen, sans cane.

Jake smiled as House sauntered over to the coffeemaker.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, sleep well?" Jake teased, as he got two mugs from the cabinet and poured each of them a cup of coffee.

"Damned good coffee" House mumbled, taking loud, greedy sips.

"It's only coffee" Jake replied modestly. "I'm not good with cooking though, I leave that up to Abby", he added apologetically.

"Ah, the hell with it, we can grab something at Joe's Diner, they make the best hash browns", House said, licking his lips.

"I'm gonna call Alli and ask her if she wants us to bring her anything from the diner, you know how hospital food tastes".

House made a "yuck" face. "Yeah, every Wednesday is "Mystery Meatloaf".

"Mystery Meatloaf?" Jake repeated.

"The mystery is "where the hell's the beef?" " House cracked. Jake snorted.

*******************************************************

After scarfing down two "Hungry Man" breakfasts at Joe's, the men ordered some pancakes for Cameron. The waitress brought them a styrofoam compartment dish, they paid for their tab and left.

When they got to Cameron's room, they heard soft sobs.

"Uh oh", House whispered. Jake stole a glance at House. House frowned.

"Maybe I'd better wait out here?" Jake suggested. House nodded, as he tentatively knocked on Cameron's door, which was slightly ajar, and limped in.

Cameron's eyes were red and puffy. She looked horrible. It was all House could do but to run over to her and scoop her frail body in his arms. Of course he couldn't do that, so he carefully trodded over to her, hooked his cane on the bedrail, and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He watched Cameron for a few moments before he said anything.

"What is it, baby?" House grabbed one of her tiny hands and rubbed his thumb over it. Cameron's floodgates opened and she wailed even harder.

"Jennings w-was j-just in h-here" she stammered, between breathless gasps of crying and hiccuping.

House looked grim. He knew that the surgeon probably had decided to tell Cameron the extent of her injuries, especially the part about her ruptured uterus.

"Ssshhhhh" House tried to soothe her. He caressed her head and put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "It's gonna be okay, Alli, I promise".

Cameron sobbed again and shook her head.

"How can it be, House? Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, I know", House answered quietly. "But it's not the end of the world, Alli...by the time you are ready to start a family, who knows? They may have figured out a way that you can carry to term".

"I can't believe this! I can't even remember the damned accident and now I'm left without being able to have a baby ever!" Cameron suddenly grimaced and clutched her side.

"Please, Alli, try to calm down, it's not good for your recovery". House made sure the morphine levels were okay and made a slight adjustment. He didn't want her passing out on him again.

"Do you want something else to calm you?"

"No, I've got enough drugs in me already, I have to handle this, House, I cannot escape reality by taking something". She drew in her breath sharply as she realized what she'd implied. That House, oftentimes, would pop Vicodin even when he wasn't in pain...well, physically that is.

"I-I'm sorry, House, I didn't mean that the way it came out", she said barely above a whisper.

House let out a chuckle. "Why should you be sorry? It's true!" Cameron smiled weakly.

"I think you should just concentrate on getting better so we can get you the hell out of here and back home where you belong". Cameron wiped her eyes and looked up at House, surprised.

"And where would that be?"

"House doesn't have a home unless you're there with him". After he said it, he looked away from her. Cameron was taken aback. She wouldn't have been more shocked had he professed his love for her. In his own way, he already had.

Cameron sniffed. "Do you mean it House?"

"When do I ever say anything that I don't mean? Wait! Scratch that!"

Cameron laughed. "Oh House, I - I love you soo much!" Cameron buried her head in House's shoulder. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Right back at ya, kid". 'Well, it's a start', House said to himself.

*to be cont'd.*


	135. Chapter 135

_**Several weeks later...**_

"House!"

House tried to round the corner of the hallway to give Cuddy the slip, but he walked right into Nurse Brenda instead.

"Make way for the cripple! Sorry! Coming through!" House bellowed out loud.

"A little too late for that, dontcha think? You should've honked before you turned the corner!"

House slowly let his eyes gaze at Brenda's chest. "You could've done the same thing with those honkers!" Two nurses who heard their exchange blushed and giggled nervously. Nurse Brenda just sighed and rolled her eyes. By this time, Cuddy had caught up with House.

"Please, Mommy! Don't make me do clinic duty!" House whined like a schoolboy.

"You don't have clinic duty now, idiot! I want to talk to you about Cameron". House's expression changed to a look of concern.

"She's okay, isn't she?"

Cuddy nodded. "Yes, but she's being discharged, and she told me that you are taking her home....I mean, to your house".

"That's right, so what?" House said, bored of the conversation already.

"House! How the hell are you two going to manage? She needs to do physio, she'll need help with the simplest of things, like taking a shower, dressing..."

"Hmmm, I am more than willing to help with those chores", House smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean it, House! I'm going to make arrangements for a PT and home healthcare nurse to come several times a week....her insurance will pay for that up to about 6-8 weeks post surgery....we can get it extended with her surgeon's approval, if need be".

"I don't want any strangers coming into and out of the apartment at all hours of the day and night!" House protested, as they headed back to Cuddy's office.

"It won't be all hours! Just in the mornings to help her...no one will come at night".

"Wanna bet?" House leered at Cuddy.

"I find you most disgusting!"

"Just as long as you find me!"

*******************************************************

House looked around Cameron's room. It was flooded with cards, flowers, bouquets and potted plant arrangements.

Reading House's mind, Cameron remarked, "House, what are we gonna do with all this stuff? There's no room in your car, let alone your apartment, for all of this!"

"Hey, maybe we can ship the flowers down to the morgue and tell them to forward them to whatever funeral home the stiffs are going to".

"House! That's terrible!" Cameron clucked her tongue in dismay. Then she thought of an idea. "Hey, let's send the flowers to maternity, and I'll take home one or two plants, give the stuffed animals to the children's ward".

"How benevolent", House quipped. "Always the caring, compassionate Cameron, thinking of everyone else except herself".

Cameron frowned at House. "You have a better idea?"

"No! That's good, I don't want my place with all those allergy ridden flowers and plants anyway". House feigned a sneeze. "AHHH CHOOO!"

"House! Must you be so loud? Honestly, you're impossible!"

********************************************************

After the excitement of being released from the hospital wore off, Cameron fell into a deep depression. She made a brave attempt to keep it from House, because she didn't want him to worry or fret over her. She remembered how he was ever so watchful after that horrible abortion she'd had. She also insisted that House go to work as usual, that she would manage with the help the nurse would give her and the PT.

House had already made up his mind that he didn't like the private duty nurse that came over. The PT was another story. He remembered her from a long time ago, when his leg was killing him and he had heard about a PT that made night calls. Her name was Paula. House found it incredulous that out of all the PT's Cameron could have been assigned, that Paula would be the one to show up. He was uneasy around her, as he was with Denise the nurse. Denise was a feisty black woman who took no crap off of anyone and spoke her mind. She wasn't the least intimidated by the actions of House, who promised to make her so miserable, she'd have to quit. Fat chance. Cameron adored Denise and the feeling was mutual.

By the end of her first week home, Cameron was able to go for short walks around the apartment. Denise usually came first thing in the morning then Paula would show up later in the afternoon. Sometimes, they would bump heads in the door, with Paula going out and House coming in. House tried to avoid Paula, but she always flashed that little girl smile and kept insisting she could do PT for him as well. House wanted no part of it. He had a funny feeling about Paula. She'd tried to make a pass at him that night she'd come over for his massage therapy. Even with Cameron around, she flirted unashamedly. But Cameron was so engrossed in her own misery that she failed to notice. This bothered House, who was unaware of her depression.

One late afternoon, House decided to leave a little early from PPTH. He snuck out without being noticed by Cuddy and wanted to surprise Cameron. He walked into the corner drug store and bought a bottle of her favorite perfume, Obsession. He thought about getting a bottle of wine, but knew that Cameron couldn't drink, as she was still taking painkillers.

Paula was on her way out, as House walked up the steps to his apartment. He rolled his eyes as he saw Paula approach him, smiling.

"Why, Dr. House! We always seem to bump into each other...either I'm leaving or you're coming home....I never get to talk to you anymore!" Paula batted her eyelashes coyly at House.

"I've nothing to say to you", House said gruffly, and tried to brush past her. She put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Why don't you want me to do some massage therapy anymore? You seem to be in more pain than when I was here last year...you're limping more and more".

"How observant!" House smirked, as he popped open the lid of his Vicodin bottle and swallowed two pills dry.

"I can make it better than the Vicodin can", she said huskily.

"I'm sure you can, but not on me....now, excuse me, I've got a beautiful lady waiting for me inside, and I have a present to give her". Paula pouted and took her hand off his chest.

"Maybe some other time, Dr. Blue Eyes?" she said sweetly.

"When hell freezes over", House mumbled, as he unlocked the door and walked in to find Cameron staring at the TV, tears streaming down her cheeks.

to be cont'd.


	136. Chapter 136

House limped all the way into the living room and faced Cameron. He watched her stare catatonically at the blank TV screen. It wasn't even on. At first, House thought she might have been watching one of those smarmy chick-flicks, which he abhorred, but she wasn't. Furthermore, she seemed completely oblivious to his presence right in front of her!

"Allison?" House began gently. "What is it, honey, what's wrong?"

Cameron slowly raised her eyes to meet House's. She seemed to suddenly realize he was standing there.

"Oh House, I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess! I was trying so hard to be strong for you! I've been in the dumps just thinking about what I've done!" Cameron wept bitterly. House was totally confused.

"What do you mean, what you've done?" House blinked and stared at her.

"This is payback time", she whispered.

"Payback time? For what? Alli, what the heck are you talking about?"

"This accident, the surgery...not being able to have a child....it's all in the cards, don't you see?" Cameron looked at House tearfully.

House shook his head. "I guess I'm a nitwit, no, I don't see". House sat down beside Cameron and placed a long lean arm around her, but it was no comfort to her. She continued to sob loudly.

"The abortion! Now this! This is God's punishment!"

"Alli, don't be ridiculous! God didn't punish you! What the hell am I saying? Since when did you turn so religious? You don't even believe in God!"

"I do now", Cameron said bitterly. "And this is my punishment".

"Alli, listen to me! If there is a higher power, I don't think he would intervene like that....we've got free will, remember? We are in this world but once. We either f**k it up or make the best of it that we can. We're only human".

"Yes, but I killed a life that was growing inside me! And for that, I don't get to experience that chance again!" House saw that Cameron was inconsolable. He felt helpless, defeated, out of his element. He didn't know what to say or do to make Cameron realize that it wasn't her fault.

"Look at me!" House demanded, taking Cameron's face in his hands and turning it to look at him. "No one punished you! You did the right thing for YOU! How that life was conceived was done in an evil, horrible way! It wasn't meant to be! You have to accept that and until you do, you cannot move on".

"How am I going to accept it when I can't get it out of my mind?"

"You will never forget it, but you must eventually forgive yourself...acceptance's a b**ch". House remembered the white board at one of their meetings where he had erased all the words except "acceptance". Cameron smiled weakly as she too, thought of that meeting.

"Guess that's the last stage, huh?" Cameron replied, wiping her eyes with House's help.

"Want something to eat?" No matter what the circumstances, House never forgot food.

"I took two painkillers before and I haven't had anything.....Paula left, did you see her? You must've bumped into her on her way out". House frowned. Then he took a deep breath and let it out. He had to tell Cameron about Paula.

"Allison, look", House began then hesitated. Cameron looked at him expectantly.

"I think we should change PT's", he said through tight lips.

"Why? Paula's a great therapist".

"I'm sure she is", House drawled sarcastically. Cameron picked up on the sarcasm.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Alli, she came to me one night a long time ago....I'd heard about some therapists that made night visits. My leg was killing me, the Vicodin wasn't working...so I called her.....she wanted to do more to me than just a massage". House looked away angrily.

"You're kidding?! Paula?? She seems so nice!" Cameron looked geniunely shocked.

"Yeah, well, she propositioned me right outside before I came in!" House chuckled as he thought of being called "Dr. Blue Eyes".

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked innocently.

"The broad called me 'Dr. Blue Eyes'". House looked at Cameron tentatively for a reaction. She just giggled.

"Oh brother, are you in trouble!" Cameron said, laughing.

"You mean you're not jealous?" House looked at Cameron incredulously.

Cameron shook her head. "Why should I be? I love you and I know that you love me." Then, Cameron looked into House's eyes intently.

"Don't you?" she asked timidly.

House waited a very long time, fidgeting next to her and looking down at the floor. Then, he looked at her and said, "Yes, I certainly do".

to be cont'd.


	137. Chapter 137

House put Cameron on an antidepressant to help her through the rough moments she surely would undergo for a couple of months. In a few weeks, her mood seemed to have lifted and she was even smiling and laughing at his insane jokes again. Denise the nurse didn't come as often as she had the first couple of weeks, to Cameron's dismay. She had been quite taken with the crusty old woman and she was funny as well.

Paula was another story. House couldn't believe that Cameron had insisted on keeping her as her therapist. It was the first argument they'd had in a very long time.....

_"I don't see what the big deal is", Cameron huffed._

_"Are you kidding me? She's nuts, Alli, and she's got some psychological need for control, and I'm not buying into her massage/mind games!"_

_"House, she's really encouraging me and helping me along....plus, she's younger than most of the therapists and has a better attitude...she knows some great new techniques"._

_House sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure she does, and she's just dying to try them out on me!"_

_Cameron just frowned. "You know, you must really think you're God's gift to women, that they find you so irresistable!"_

_"Quite the contrair, my dear lady! Actually, I find it a little amusing that she'd have the hots for me"._

_"And what about me? Do you find that amusing as well?" Cameron folded her arms across her chest defiantly._

_"That's different! We worked together, we had time to get to know each other's thoughts and feelings...well, I got to know __**yours**__ anyway, at first! You know what I mean!"_

But House was talking to a brick wall. Cameron had vehemently refused to change PT's and House just hoped and prayed that Paula's shenanigans wouldn't escalate into something they'd all regret.

*******************************************************

Several weeks had passed, and Cameron was free of crutches, girdles, and other adaptive devices she'd been using to help her heal. She was going stir crazy one Saturday afternoon and begged House to take her to the mall, just to get out.

"Not me!" House protested, as he threw her the car keys. "I'll take you to dinner tonight if you'd like, but I ain't going to no mall, that's for sissies!"

Cameron rolled her eyes as she caught the keys. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to go to the mall with me...too much walking....but it would be good for the both of us!"

House frowned. "Uh-uh, you go on ahead, I've got some articles I need to read for something I'm researching that has to do with the case I'm working on".

Cameron nodded and as she headed out the door, House shouted to her back.

"Hey! Don't forget this!" House threw her a few one hundred dollar bills he had fished out of his wallet. Cameron's eyes widened as she picked the bills up off the floor.

"You would have me bend over", she grunted, as House smirked.

"I'm not going to touch that remark with a ten foot pole!" he quipped, as Cameron blushed lightly and giggled.

House settled into his leather recliner and was engrossed in his research when he heard a faint knock on the door. Ignoring it, thinking it was some Girl Scouts selling cookies or someone else trying to peddle their wares, he shrugged his shoulders and continued reading.

The knocking became louder and more insistent. With an annoyed sigh, House grabbed his cane and limped to the door. He was all prepared to tell whoever stood on the doorstep that he 'gave at the office and wasn't buying anything'. He was taken aback momentarily when he flung open the door to find a smiling Paula standing there meekly.

"She's not home", House said gruffly.

"Oh, too bad, I guess she must've taken my hint...I told Allison she was ready for the outside world, but I didn't think she'd take my suggestion that quickly", Paula said, quickly glancing around the apartment. "When will she be back?" Paula added.

"Dunno, she left about an hour ago, she went to the mall". House was already bored with the whole conversation and was eager to get back to his medical research.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" she asked sweetly.

"Why? You came here for Cameron, I don't want any therapy", House scowled.

Paula took House off guard and brushed past him, where she sauntered over to the piano, which caught her eye. She ran a hand over the keys delicately.

"I asked Allison who played the piano, and she told me you did", Paula said coyly. House stood at the door, transfixed. How the hell was he going to get rid of her?

"Paula, I don't have anything to offer you, I was right in the middle of doing some research for a case I'm working on, and I'd really like to get back to it".

"Oh, but you do!" she said in a low voice. "You've got plenty to offer me, and I've got twice as much to offer you".

"I know where you're headed with this, Paula. Frankly, you disgust me. You're nothing more than a two bit whore who's trying to score with their client's boyfriends or husbands. I've seen your kind come and go, and you breed nothing but trouble....please get out!" House opened the door a little wider and made a sweeping movement with his hand indicating that she should leave.

Paula pouted. "I don't know why you don't want my help. I can make your leg so much better that you won't need those painkillers anymore".

"I'm sure you could, for about ten minutes, then what happens when the pain comes back? No, thanks, toots, I' ve got Cameron to help me with that".

Paula's face turned hard and cold. "Okay, Dr. House, but don't say I didn't warn you", she said slowly as she sashayed to the door and looked up at him one last time before leaving.

"Warn me? Woman, surely you jest! I've been threatened by scarier people than you, sued by many, punched, kicked and even shot at....be gone or I'll call the cops and tell them you're trying to solicit me!"

"Fine!" Paula spat out, as she walked away. House closed the door and leaned back against it. He didn't know why he was afraid, but he was.

to be cont'd.


	138. Chapter 138

"Cuddy! Do me a favor!"

House had barged into Cuddy's office. It wasn't anything new. She had grown to expect it for some trivial reason or other House may have up his sleeve.

Bemused, she lifted her gaze from her laptop screen and peered at him curiously.

"What now, House? Trying to barter clinic duty hours?" she said smugly.

House looked behind him to make sure no one was there, and then looked sideways, frantically.

"House? Are you playing hide and seek, because if you are, I don't have time for games".

House shut the door to Cuddy's office. Now Cuddy raised one eyebrow. He'd never done that before, this must be serious. She took off her reading glasses and folded her arms across her chest and waited expectantly.

"You know that Paula, the PT down in rehab?" House said breathlessly. He was talking fast, as though he were expecting someone to suddenly appear and eavesdrop on his little scheme.

"Yeah, the one that you said had magic fingers at midnight?" Cuddy smirked.

"Yes! Yes! You've got to fire her arse!" House demanded, as he plopped down in a chair across from Cuddy, his eyes darting to and fro.

"House, what is the matter with you? You look as though you've broke out of prison and the guards are out looking for you. Why are you so paranoid and why must I fire Paula? What has she, or more likely, _you've_ done?"

"Look, I don't have much time to go into it...."

"What?!" Cuddy interrupted, taken aback. "You want me to fire someone, yet you barely have time to give me a logical explanation as to why you want her out? Nothing doing House, I've got work to do". Cuddy put her glasses back on and looked back at the computer screen.

Now House got up abruptly and slammed the lid of the computer shut. Cuddy glared at him.

"I'll do anything! Extra clinic duty, I'll even pay you for doing it, but you have to let her go!"

"House, I'm trying to stay reasonably calm here, but you have to tell me what the hell's going on before I do anything!"

"Okay", House sighed, defeated. He sat back down again. Just then, Wilson walked in with a chart, wanting a consult.

"Holy Jesus, can't you knock first when you see a closed door? And then DON'T come in!" House barked.

Wilson looked flustered. "I-Cuddy, I didn't know I was interupting anything important".

"You weren't, Wilson, House is just being a royal pain in the arse", Cuddy reassured Wilson, as she motioned for him to show her the chart in his hand, as she threw angry darts at House.

"Thanks, Cuddy, I need your authorization on some tests for this patient who's got...."

House picked up a dispenser of tongue depressers that were sitting on a credenza and popped open the lid. He grabbed a handful and threw them at Wilson. One of them managed to land smack dab on top of his head. Cuddy put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What the hell was that for?" Wilson looked at House, furious.

"I was here first!" House stuck his tongue out at Wilson, and was ready to throw the remaining depressers at his target. Wilson held up his hands in defense.

"Will you stop it, House, you're acting like a spoiled child!" Cuddy got up from her desk to retrieve the fallen depressers, unknowingly giving House a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Here, let me help you get those", Wilson said, as he bent down and began gathering the little wooden tools.

"Isn't this nice, Jimmy and Lisa are playing 'pick up sticks'....can I play too? I haven't played that game since......"

"Since yesterday, House?" Cuddy said, exasperated. "And I know you were peeking at my breasts", she added, making House blush just a little.

Cuddy spoke with Wilson a few moments about his patient, as House fidgeted and made loud noises so that they were practically shouting to be heard.

"Pay for your own lunch today, House!" Wilson snapped, as he took the chart back from Cuddy and headed out of the office.

"Now, where were we, when I was so rudely interrupted?"

"I don't know, House, but you better state your case, or I'm throwing you out of here myself".

House's tone took on a more serious note.

"Look, Lise, this Paula's trouble. She's coming on to me and Cameron won't let her go, she thinks she's the greatest thing for her therapy since sliced bread".

"She's coming on to _you?_" Cuddy let out a loud laugh.

"What's so unbelievable about that? Seems there was a time when a certain someone in this room felt the same way". House looked at Cuddy and winked. She faced away from him and blushed deeply.

"I can't in good faith, fire her for that", Cuddy said quietly.

"Then, find something on her and let her go...she's trouble....she's going to do something, I know it". And with that, House limped out of Cuddy's office and slammed the door behind him.

Cuddy sat back in her chair and laid her head against it, sighing wearily. Then, she smiled. An idea came into her head that would take care of everything.

to be cont'd.


	139. Chapter 139

Cuddy decided to pay Paula a visit down in rehab. She usually was there Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On her off days, she made home visits to patients already discharged from the hospital.

"Where's Paula?" Cuddy inquired at the front desk in the rehab area.

"She just finished with a patient, Dr. Cuddy, you can go right in there", said a bright eyed young receptionist, who impressed Cuddy that she knew who she was. Usually, the rehab was separate from the rest of the hospital, unless a doctor ordered PT for a patient, then they might have a consult.

The door to Paula's tiny office was slightly ajar. Cuddy tentatively rapped on it lightly.

"Come in?" Paula's singsong voice filtered through the room.

"Paula? Lisa Cuddy, may I come in?"

"Why, Dr. Cuddy, what brings you here?" Paula had a somewhat surprised look on her face. Cuddy closed the door behind her.

"Mind if I sit down?" Cuddy asked smugly and sat down and crossed her legs before Paula gave her a nod.

Paula sat down too, startled at Cuddy's assertiveness. She wondered if Cuddy was referring a patient to her.

"Paula, how well do you know Dr. House?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes at Paula. Paula fidgeted at her desk, totally unprepared for a question like that.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Paula stammered, as she looked away from Cuddy and nervously played with some papers on her desk.

Cuddy laid a hand over Paula's to stop her and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Paula, word around the hospital is that you have a thing for Dr. House".

"If I did, that's none of your business!" Paula shot back.

"Oh but it is, because there is something you should know", Cuddy said conspiratorily, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the door was still closed.

"I liked him too, at one time", Cuddy confessed rather dramatically. Paula's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Why are you telling me this?" Paula blinked stupidly.

"Because Dr. House is a very sick man...in more ways than one".

"You mean his leg, right? I know that!"

Cuddy shook her head. "No, my dear, you see, he contracted the HIV virus some time ago, and I wouldn't want you to become infected if you got involved with him".

"What?? But what about Dr. Cameron? Then he infected her too?"

Cuddy sighed dramatically. "As a matter of fact, SHE gave it to HIM". Paula gulped loudly.

"An infected patient coughed blood on her, she was tested and it was positive....unfortunately, she began an affair with House and unbeknownest to either of them, she accidently gave it to him....they kinda broke up after that, and I didn't know he was infected, until I put the moves on him, and he told me that he was infected, so now I don't go within ten feet of him". Cuddy sat back and waited for Paula's reaction.

Paula's hand went to her mouth as she gasped loudly. "Oh my God, Dr. Cuddy, I am sooo glad you told me about this! How can they still be doctors here, isn't that illegal?"

"Well, not exactly, as long as they take proper precautions and wear gloves when they are seeing patients, we are okay with that....there are lots of new improved medications out there that will make them live longer, productive lives....they are very fortunate to work for such a liberal minded hospital". Cuddy couldn't believe Paula was buying it.

"Another thing, Paula, you must promise me not to let word of this leak out to anyone....if I find out, I'll know it was you because no one else in this hospital knows except me, House and Cameron. Is that understood?"

Paula swallowed hard. "Yes, of course, Dr. Cuddy, your secret's safe with me!"

"Good". Cuddy smiled, then rose from her chair. She thrust out her hand and the two women shook. Cuddy couldn't wait to get out of the office, as she held her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

'What a dingbat', Cuddy thought to herself, as she walked confidently back to her office. She couldn't wait to tell House about their little talk.

to be cont'd.


	140. Chapter 140

Cuddy headed back to her office, feeling victorious. She chuckled and shook her head as she thought of Paula's naivete.

"How'd it go?" came a familiar male voice. Cuddy started and gasped, then rolled her eyes.

"House! I didn't even know you were in here! You scared the crap out of me!"

House looked down at the carpeted floor.

"What are you doing, House?" Cuddy stood there, hands on hips.

"Looking for crap", he quipped.

Cuddy's expression changed, as she sat down and grinned at House.

"I don't think you have to worry about Miss Paula anymore", she said smugly.

"Give me the scoop! I peeked around the corner and saw you go to rehab and into her office".

"Is nothing sacred anymore?" Cuddy said, in an exasperated tone.

"Nope, nobody's got anything over on me", House said, smiling satisfactorily.

"Oh God, House, you should've seen her....I told her you and Cameron have HIV".

"What? You're freakin' kidding me! Why did you tell her that? Any idiot knows that doctors cannot work in a hospital if they get that".

"Wanna bet?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow as did House.

"She fell for it?" House's eyes widened in surprise. Then he shook his head.

"Yep. Told her we're a very liberated hospital". Cuddy started chuckling and was joined by House.

"Who do you think you are, ME?" House said, still laughing.

"I guess some of your antics rubbed off on me", Cuddy admitted. She watched House closely as a sudden gleam came into his eye, and his lips curled into a cunning smile.

"What? Or should I even ask?"

"Now that Paula thinks I've got HIV, I may as well have a little fun with her". House grinned mischieviously.

Cuddy's eyes registered alarm. "House! What are you planning to do?"

House chuckled. "I'm going to give her a dose of her own medicine". And with that, House grabbed his cane, and headed out the door, in mission mode.

House was in luck. He entered rehab and saw through the glass wall that Paula was inside her office and she was alone.

"May I help you?" chirped the nubile receptionist. "Oh, Dr. House! Didn't know it was you!" she said, flustered.

"Why, are there any other crippled employees walking around with canes?" House snarked, as he brushed past her and limped into Paula's office.

When Paula saw it was House, she froze. She didn't have a clue as to why House would show up. Her heart began racing, as she gathered some papers together nervously, and forced them into her attache case.

"Oh hi, Dr. House, I was just leaving....."

House stopped Paula by holding up his cane sideways. He leered at her suggestively.

"Oh yeah? That's a shame. I was thinking things over, and you're right, why fight it? We're obviously attracted to one another, I think we can make beautiful music together. 'Oh brother, is that an old line!' House thought to himself, and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"You mean your piano?" Paula blurted out, not knowing where he was going.

"Uh, not exactly...organ, perhaps?" House wiggled his eyebrows as Paula's face registered comprehension. She gasped loudly, and tried to force her way through the cane barrier. "I really am late, Dr. House, a patient's expecting me".

"Okay, but expect to see a lot of me....in more ways than one....in the very near future", House said in a low, husky voice as he winked at Paula, who practically ran out of her office. House chuckled as soon as she was a safe distance away.

It would only be a matter of time before Paula tired of House's shenanigans, but House was willing to take a ride for as long as it lasted.

to be cont'd.


	141. Chapter 141

House felt a big weight was lifted from his shoulders as he headed home. Cuddy had done good. He was proud of her and kind of taken aback that she would resort to his kind of dastardly tactics. He smiled as he put the key in the door and stepped inside.

"Lucyyyy, I'm home!" House said in his best Spanish accent. No answer. He limped into the living room to find Cameron sitting there watching the news, her arms folded across her chest. He hoped she wasn't crying again. So far, the antidepressants he had prescribed for her had worked wonders, he hoped she wasn't experiencing some sort of setback.

He stepped in front of her and the TV. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his and frowned.

"Well, good evening to you, too!" House drawled sarcastically. "How was your day?" House nonchalantly tried to make small talk as he laid his car keys and his bag in a chair by his desk.

"Hello? Earth to Cameron? Anyone in there?" House knocked lightly on Cameron's head only for it to be swatted at by Cameron.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed.

"Ooooo, my fine young lady, are we experiencing hormonal difficulties?" House used a proper British accent now. Cameron was incensed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Paula called me. She didn't come over for our session. She said she can no longer offer her services and she gave me the name of some other therapist". House couldn't hide his smile.

Cameron scowled. "I figured you might have something to do with this!"

"On the contrary, Alli, actually Cuddy had everything to do with this", House said, which caused Cameron's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What do you mean? Did she fire her?"

House shook his head. "Nah, she gave her a story about us being infected with HIV....then, I played a little joke on her and tried to move in on her like she's been trying to do with me and she ran out of her office like a scared rabbit". House chuckled as he played the scene in his head again. Cameron was not amused.

"House, Paula was the best thing for my recovery! She was very upbeat and kept me motivated!"

"So what? It's not like there aren't a million other therapists who can't do the same things! She's trouble, Alli, and I'm glad she dropped you".

"Then, you call this lady up and set up an appointment for her to come over first thing in the morning", Cameron said through tight lips, thrusting a business card in House's hand.

"At your service, your Majesty!" House barked, as he saluted to Cameron. She picked up part of the newspaper laying on the coffee table and threw it at him. House feigned a hurtful look.

"Are you going to abuse a cripple who cannot fend for himself?"

"Oh, you can fend for yourself very well, Dr. House", Cameron said, trying to sound mad, despite a smile that had escaped her lips.

Suddenly, Cameron's expression changed.

"House, I was thinking. When do you think I can go back to work? I've been walking around pretty good the past few weeks, and Paula had said I can start to lift things, but nothing over 10 pounds".

House thought a moment, then smiled slyly. "I think you can get the okay to go back as soon as you're able to have sex again".

Cameron blushed profusely. It had been a very long time since they were intimate. It reminded her of the time she had the abortion. House had been so sweet and understanding, they had slept in the same bed for weeks until he felt she was ready. He never pushed or pressured her.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Jennings tomorrow, I was going to ask him when it was okay again", Cameron said shyly. "But, there are other things in the meantime". Cameron looked at House and smiled seductively.

House's mouth dropped open. He hadn't expected her to bring that up. In all their moments of lovemaking, Cameron had never pleasured him in that way. He just dismissed it as not being something she was comfortable with, and never, ever forced her to do anything she didn't feel was right.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" House blurted out, looking uneasy. Cameron let out a hearty laugh. "Why, House, I think I've managed to embarrass you!"

House smiled weakly. "You knocked me for a loop there, that's for sure".

"Speaking of loops", Cameron cooed, as she started to undo House's belt and unzip his trousers.

to be cont'd.


	142. Chapter 142

Wilson was waiting for House in his office. House noticed him sitting there and glanced at his wrist watch. 'Hmm, a little early for lunch, wonder what's going on?' House mused, as he limped around his desk, eyeing Wilson curiously and finally plopping down in his chair.

Wilson darted his eyes to and fro and nervously wrung his hands.

"Yeah?" House stared at Wilson's antics. He appeared to be quite uncomfortable, nervous?

Wilson cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh.

House rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently.

"Spit it out already!" House finally said, exasperated.

"It's not that easy", Wilson began tentatively.

"Wait! Maybe I don't wanna know!" House held up both hands in an attempt for Wilson to stop.

"Huh?" Wilson blinked and looked at House innocently.

"If it's about that blond chick in accounting, I don't wanna know the details...honestly, Wilson, the ink on your divorce papers isn't even dry yet and already you're horning around".

Wilson looked down and blushed. Whatever it was, House figured the way Wilson was acting, it must be something big. Maybe even humiliating. It was as though Wilson didn't really want to talk about it, but felt he had to, maybe out of guilt?

House started to throw his big tennis ball up in the air and caught it. He repeated the action several times until Wilson finally found his courage and spoke up.

"House, I think I've got a case of the clap", he blurted out. House had just caught the ball and gripped it in his hand as an eyebrow went up and he smirked at Wilson.

"Well, you know the routine....start yourself on a week's worth of penicillin....."

"No, I want you to look at something". Wilson glanced away from House, blushing deeply.

"What?" Now House blinked. Look at what? His privates? Oh Gawd!

Wilson got up, drew the blinds shut and went to the door and locked it from the inside.

"Wait! You're not gonna drop 'em, are you?" House stared at Wilson's crotch.

"Well, if I've got the clap, you're not gonna look at my head!"

"Wanna bet?" House quipped, as Wilson rolled his eyes.

"House, I'm serious! I've never seen 'it' look like this before".

House just stared at Wilson, incredulous. Then, he grabbed his cane and limped around his desk until he stood in front of Wilson.

"Who's the lucky girl?" House figured he'd try and make light conversation, as Wilson dropped his pants.

"Paula", Wilson murmured.

"Holy Shyte!" House exclaimed.

"What? She's pretty hot, you don't think so?" Wilson frowned.

"No, I didn't mean that.....holy shyte......that's a nasty looking pecker! Ewwwwww!!!!!" House scrunched up his face disgustedly. Then, it finally dawned on him about Paula.

"You diddled Paula?! What an arse you are! That chick's probably has had more men than Carter has pills!"

"How can you say that?" Wilson looked disappointed.

"Because, you idiot, she tried to make the moves on me a while back". House chuckled as he filled Wilson in on the joke he and Cuddy played on Paula. Wilson frowned. He felt like a real dope.

"You've got to keep Mr. Pecker in your pants more often, Wilson....what if the chick's got something worse?" House shook his head and shuddered.

Cuddy was walking towards House's office, when she noticed the blinds shut. 'If House is asleep, I'll kill him!' she thought to herself angrily. As she neared the door, she heard two distinct male voices. 'What the hell?' Cuddy wondered, as she put her head closer to the door and strained to hear what they were talking about.

Cuddy put her hand on the door and tried to turn it, but it was locked. Smiling evily, she retrieved a set of keys from the pocket of her jacket. 'I always knew the skeleton key would come in handy!' she joked to herself as she unlocked the door.

Wilson pulled his boxers and pants back on, as House wrote a script for penicillin and some ointment and handed it to Wilson.

As Wilson was zipping up, in walked Cuddy. Her eyes flew to his crotch, then she looked at House, who grinned at her sheepishly, then back at Wilson, who blushed and swallowed hard.

"I-it's not what you think!" Wilson blurted out, as Cuddy stood there, her mouth agape.

"Well, it's been a long time, you know, what with Cameron's surgery and everything". House gave Cuddy an apologetic look.

"You are disgusting! Both of you!" Cuddy stood there, hands on hips. Wilson looked at House, who was stifling a laugh, and cracked up. House finally started howling as well.

Cuddy shook her head, turned around, and marched out of the office.

to be cont'd.


	143. Chapter 143

House returned home from a not so hard day at PPTH. There weren't a lot of interesting, baffling cases to solve, so he snuck out of the hospital a little early, making sure that Cuddy was nowhere in sight. He entered his apartment but it sounded much too quiet. Usually Cameron would either be watching TV, or lately, she'd begun to do a lot more around the place, and even started to fix dinner for the both of them.

Then, he remembered that she had an appointment with Dr. Jennings. His pulse raced, as he crossed his fingers and hoped that Cameron got the "go ahead" sign to return to normal activities...and some extra-curricular activities. His lip curled into a half smile as he thought of making love to Cameron again. It HAD been a long time!

House heard the door open and in walked a smiling Cameron.

"Well, how'd it go?" House asked anxiously. Cameron walked over to House and took him into an embrace. She whispered into his ear, "Everything's great!", as she proceeded to lead him into the bedroom.

Dinner could wait.

*******************************************************

"Oh, Jake, that's wonderful!" Cameron was talking excitedly to her brother, as he gave her details of Abby's latest sonogram. Everything was moving along nicely, and Abby was able to move around more and not be confined to bedrest. The first trimester had been touch and go, but she'd made it, and was showing a very large belly for it.

"I miss you so much, lil sis", Jake said sadly.

"Well, it won't be too long, will it? Can Abby travel for the holidays?"

"I don't think so, Alli, but why don't you and House come up here for Thanksgiving?" Jake suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want Abby to have to go to all that trouble cooking and everything".

"I won't let her. We're going to pre-order everything and pick it up at the supermarket, then all I have to do is put the bird in the oven for about an hour or so, and heat up the side dishes".

"Great idea!" exclaimed Cameron. "I'll run it by House, I'm sure he won't pass up a free meal", she joked.

Cameron and Jake spoke a few more minutes, as Abby was napping, and hung up the phone. Cameron sat for a few minutes, excited at the prospect of seeing her brother and sister in law. She would also call Hermione and Christine from New Haven General. She missed them terribly. She wondered what Dr. Lance Nichols was up to and whether he had met someone special yet. He really was a nice guy and Cameron wished he could find a nice girl.

"What are you smiling about?" House smirked, as he thought of their lovemaking previously. "I know I'm good, but am I THAT good?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I just got off the phone with Jake. They've invited us for Thanksgiving dinner". House licked his lips. "Hmm, hadn't thought about that...I mean, what we were doing....sounds like a plan to me...is Abby up for it?" House rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Jake says he's ordering everything and all he has to do is heat it up when he picks it up", Cameron explained.

"Okay, call him tomorrow, and tell him we're going.....now, c'mere", House whispered into her ear. "I'd like an encore performance".

"What? No dinner tonight?" Cameron mocked.

"I've already had dinner....now, it's time for dessert", he murmured, as he began leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

*******************************************************

"Hey Christine, guess what? I heard from Allison. She and Dr. House are visiting her brother and his wife for Thanksgiving...she wants to get together with us", Hermione gushed.

"Oh my Gawd! It's been forever since we've seen her! I can't wait!" Christine replied.

"Yeah, I know, I miss her a lot....it's just not the same without her", Hermione agreed.

"Not the same without who?" Both women turned around to see Dr. Nichols standing there, wondering who they were talking about.

"Dr. Nichols, Allison Cameron's coming up for Thanksgiving.....I mean, to her brother's house", Hermione explained.

"Is she still with House?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione inquired.

Dr. Nichols hid his disappointment and shrugged his shoulders. "No reason, just wanted to know if they were still together". Christine gave a knowing wink to Hermione.

As Dr. Nichols walked away, Christine whispered, "What did I tell you? He still pines for her! I knew it!" Christine looked hurt. Try as she might, she couldn't get Dr. Nichols to pay attention to her, unless it was work related.

"It sure will be great to see Allison again", Hermione mused.

"Yes, it will", Christine agreed.

*********************************************************

Cameron was finally back at PPTH. Everyone welcomed her warmly and fussed over her. Even Foreman and Chase took turns making the daily coffee.

"I'm not a cripple!" Cameron said defensively, as Chase was pouring water into the coffeemaker.

"No, but I am!" Cameron turned around sharply to see House standing before her, smirking.

"I-I didn't know you were standing there....House, why must you always sneak up on people?" Cameron frowned.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to miss anything...and I seem to be.....Foreman, you make the coffee too damned strong....it's practically black!" Foreman rolled his eyes at the quip.

"Anything wrong with the coffee being black?" Foreman raised an eyebrow in an attempt at defiance, but his eyes were twinkling. 

"I don't care what color it is....as long as it tastes decent", House quickly explained.

"Good" said Foreman, winking at Chase, who stifled a laugh.

*******************************************************

Cameron left a little early. Cuddy told her not to overdo it her first day back.

"Where the hell's Cameron?" House barked, as he limped into Cuddy's office in the late afternoon.

"I told her she could leave early, perhaps for the next week or so, until she gets all her strength back...is that a problem for you?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House. "Or are you jealous that you can't sneak out of the office that early yourself?"

House smile sheepishly. So Cuddy HAD noticed that he left early sometimes!

House's expression suddenly changed. "She's okay, isn't she? I mean, she wasn't complaining of not feeling well, was she?" Cuddy had to smile at House's concern. She shook her head. "No, but she did look a little pale and a little tired to me, I don't want her overdoing it".

House nodded. Cuddy saw the color return to his face. As much as she would have wanted something to happen between her and House, she felt good knowing that House was content and finally happy at last. Of course, the snark would never totally disappear, but she had to admit, he was much better to get along with, thanks to Cameron.

*******************************************************

When House got home, Cameron was slicing vegetables by the sink. He came up behind her, and put his arms around her and nipped the nape of her neck. She giggled. 

"Who's that?"

"Whaddya mean, 'who's that'? It's ME!" House turned her around and was surprised at how pale she looked. Cuddy was right. She did look tired. 

"Alli, sit down".

"Why? I was just getting dinner ready", Cameron pouted.

"Are you okay?" House asked, as Cameron finally relented and took a seat next to him at the kitchen table.

"A little tired, perhaps, but I'm okay".

"You look a little pale, are you sure you're alright?" House felt her forehead. It was cool. Satisifed, he smiled at her. "Look, Alli, you've been through a lot....I don't want you playing the martyr...you need to still take it easy for awhile".

Cameron smiled at House. The concern in his face showed, and her stomach fluttered at the thought of him being so compassionate. She always knew deep down inside, House was caring, but he was always quick to deny it. Not anymore. Not with her.

"I'm just fine....now, go and wash up for dinner".

"Yes, Mommy!"

House limped into the living room, to their bedroom, where he changed into jeans and a tee shirt, and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Cameron got up from the kitchen table and winced, as she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. She waited until it was gone, then went back to slicing up the rest of the vegetables, and put the roast in the oven.

to be cont'd.


	144. Chapter 144

House was already in bed by the time Cameron had changed into a nightshirt and had brushed her teeth and brushed out her long hair. She grabbed a scrunchie and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She sucked in her breath as she felt another twinge, or rather a stab of pain in the lower part of her abdomen. She furrowed her brow in worry and braced herself against the bathroom sink until the pain ebbed.

House immediately pulled Cameron into an embrace from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened as he held her and it did not go unnoticed by House. He turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes intently.

"What's wrong?"

Cameron looked away. There was no sense in hiding it. House had that uncanny knack of reading body language. She shrugged in his arms.

"Alli, what is it?" House's voice got louder.

"House, I-I didn't want to worry you, but, I think we overdid it". She looked at him knowingly.

"Good Lord! Are you okay? What hurts?" House sat up in bed, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Oh God, if he did anything to injure her, he'd never forgive himself.

"I-I get these pains in my stomach, like around right here". Cameron grabbed House's hand and had him touch her belly, just below her belly button.

House frowned. "Hmmm, maybe you should have Jennings check that out in the morning....could be nothing.....or, it could be you're not fully healed yet, inside".

"But Dr. Jennings examined me and he said everything was fine", Cameron insisted, now sitting up as well.

"I know, baby, but we _did_ kind of overdo it, especially since it's been such a long time", House said quietly, looking away. He was angry at himself. Yet it really wasn't anyone's fault. Cameron took his other hand and made him look at her.

"House, I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault! Who knew? I was the one who initiated it".

House's face changed, and Cameron knew he was deep in thought, just like he looked when he was trying to figure out a puzzle at work at the white board.

"Could be the healing process as well", House decided. "I'm pretty sure that's it, but just to be safe, I want you to see Jennings tomorrow".

Cameron nodded obediently. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"The new PT is coming tomorrow!"

"What time?"

"I don't know, I have to call her".

"Well, after you see Jennings, depending on what he says to do, you can call her when you get back....who is it, by the way?"

"Her name's Ava...she's a little older than Paula, from the sound of her voice".

"Good", House replied. "Better to have someone like that than these young floosies".

"House!" Cameron chided.

House looked at Cameron and scowled. "Do you know that Wilson got an STD from her?"

Cameron's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, he was fooling around with Paula all this time she'd been coming over?"

House nodded. "Yeah, I had to look at that nasty little pecker of his...ugh....he's on penicillin....you shoulda seen the look on Cuddy's face when she walked in after I'd examined him!" House chuckled at the mental image.

Cameron giggled. "Oh my God, House! Did she see anything?"

"Nah, but we'd locked the door and she opened it with a skeleton key she had, I'd forgotten all about that". House cracked up.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "When is Wilson going to learn?"

"I don't know, but I told you I was right about that broad. I hope this Ava lady is okay".

"Let's get some sleep. Alli, do you want something for the pain?" House asked gently.

"I'll be alright...it's not all the time...every now and then...it's gone now".

House pulled Cameron into his arms and soon they drifted off to sleep together.

to be cont'd.


	145. Chapter 145

When House left for work the next morning, Cameron decided to call Dr. Jennings and ask him about the little pains she was having. She tried to act nonchalant in front of House because he was such a worry wart. To her dismay, Dr. Jennings' nurse told her to come in to get checked out anyway, just to be on the safe side.

"But I had a complete post-op exam just the other day!" Cameron protested to the nurse.

"Dr. Cameron, I understand that, but with the kind of surgery you had and everything you've been through, we don't want to take any chances", the nurse advised.

Cameron agreed and the nurse promised to squeeze her in just as soon as she could make it. Luckily, Dr. Jennings, besides having hospital privileges at PPTH, also had a private practice. Cameron let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she didn't have to return to PPTH and risk being seen by House or any of the other people that knew her there.

The nurse had let Cameron in to see Dr. Jennings right away, as promised. Dr. Jennings asked Cameron a few questions about her monthly cycle, and after another through exam, Dr. Jennings concluded that she was ovulating. Cameron frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to believe this, Doctor, but House and I had this conversation a long time ago about this very same subject! Why is it that I fail to notice this? I'm a doctor and I'm completely in the dark!"

Dr. Jennings lightly chuckled. "Dr. Cameron, it's understandable. Look at all you've been through! It's very natural to expect the worst, especially after we had to sew up your ruptured uterus! If I were you, I wouldn't mention it to House, he will tease you unmercifully about it!"

Cameron smiled weakly. "I know, but I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it....he's been fussing over me like a doting grandmother, he'll want to know". Dr. Jennings nodded.

"Are you still receiving therapy?" Jennings asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I need to rush home. The new therapist is coming over today. Her name is Ava and I heard she's quite a character".

"What happened to Paula Mansfield?" Dr. Jennings asked innocently enough.

"Oh her!" Cameron smirked. "It's a long story, but I let her go". Dr. Jennings gave Cameron a knowing smile. He'd heard quite a bit about her from the doctors' rumor mill.

*******************************************************

Cameron rushed home as fast as she could to find a 30s something woman, with long auburn red hair and amber eyes waiting for her outside her apartment building.

'Oh gosh, it's probably Ava', Cameron groaned under her breath.

"Dr. Cameron?" Ava asked, as she chomped on a wad of gum.

"Ava? I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to see my doctor, it was a last minute appointment". Cameron gave Ava an apologetic look.

"S'okay", Ava replied matter of factly. "I just dropped my kid's lunch off at school....she forgot it when she left for the bus.....kids these days....I wonder where they leave their heads at times!"

Cameron giggled. She already made up her mind that she liked Ava. Ava was very attractive with her dark looks, fit body and slight tan. But the difference was she wasn't aware of it, or if she was, she didn't let on. She was a "take the reigns" type of gal, who got to the point and didn't mince words.

"So when was the surgery?" Ava asked, as soon as they got inside the apartment.

"It was almost two months ago, but I'm still having some problems, that's why I went to the doctor this morning....*Cameron lets out a nervous, embarrassed laugh*...ends up I'm ovulating, can you believe that one? Here I was, thinking I tore my stitches or something!"

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Well now, that depends if you were doing something strenuous or something you weren't supposed to be doing".

"Yes and yes", Cameron remarked, giggling. Ava smirked and let out a laugh herself.

"You've gotta watch that! Don't be jumping anyone's bones before you're ready for it!"

"The 'anyone' is Dr. House", Cameron announced proudly, waiting for Ava's reaction. She wondered if Ava even knew or heard about House.

"Dr. House?! Your boyfriend is Gregory House?!" Ava looked at Cameron incredulously. "Holy Moley, who'd have thunk it? A nice, pretty, wholesome girl such as yourself, with that miserable son of a b......"

"It's not that way, really!" Cameron interrupted. "He's really sweet deep down inside, but don't you dare ever tell him that if you ever see him".

"Oh, I've seen him...at PPTH a few times...we've never spoken, thank God, but hopefully, we'll be done here before lunch and I can get the hell out of here before lover boy comes home for lunch or something".

Cameron giggled again. Ava was something else. She was very funny without even realizing it.

Two hours later, Cameron, out of breath and wiping her brow, was finally down with her exercises. Ava made her do several different routines that were more challenging than Paula had shown her. She was tired and hungry.

Ava was just getting her things packed away in her travel bag, when they both heard a key in the door.

"I guess you're going to meet lover boy after all!" Cameron said smiling, as Ava rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had just zipped up her bag, as House came in with his, and laid it down with a loud thud.

"Home for lunch, already?" Cameron walked up to House, still out of breath and pecked him on the cheek. House let out an embarrassed grumble when he realized they weren't alone.

"I was just leaving", Ava replied quickly, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"And I was just coming", House quipped.

"Coulda fooled me", Ava said under her breath. House was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly and the side of his mouth came up in a crooked grin.

"Who's the broad?" House asked Cameron, waving his thumb in Ava's direction like a hitchhiker.

"House! Don't be so crude! This is Ava, my new physical therapist, Ava, this is Dr. House".

"Yeah, no shyte, I gathered that when he walked in!"

House's eyes flew open in surprise. Not that he was a prude or anything, but it was rare for him to see a woman that swore at first introduction.

"Glad to meet you too", House smirked, brushing past her, rubbing his belly and shouting back to Cameron for something to eat.

"I'll see you day after tomorrow", Ava whispered, as she bid a hasty retreat.

"I went to see Dr. Jennings this morning", Cameron blurted out, as she walked into the kitchen and took out a can of tuna fish from the cabinet. House scrunched up his face in disgust.

"What am I, a cat or something? I want something that'll stick to my ribs!"

"Didn't you hear what I said, House, I said I saw Dr. Jennings!" Cameron looked at House, disappointed.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that Wilson bolted to attend some stupid convention thing, and I wasn't about to pay for my own lunch!"

"House, it's still early, you shouldn't be that hungry yet!" Cameron chided, as she took out some leftover pot roast and heated it up in the microwave.

"What did he say?"

Cameron looked down and blushed. "Promise you won't laugh at me?" House looked at Cameron. His heart skipped a beat. She looked so goddamned irresistable when she gave him that "pouty, pleading eyes" look.

"Okay".

"He said it was that mettlespritz or whatever that's called when a woman's ovulating".

House spit out the iced tea he had just took a sip of. Cameron hit him playfully on the arm.

"You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at what you told me, it's _how_ you told me...the word is _mittleschmertz. _I'm relieved that Jennings said that's what it is, but honestly, Allison, how can you be so naive?" House shook his head.

"That's what you told me that day at the hospital!"

"Yeah, and I proceeded to lecture you on the birds and the bees of menstruation". House suddenly had a faraway, wistful look in his eyes.

"What?" Cameron asked anxiously.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of my mom and how she used to sit in the kitchen with her lady friends and gossip and whisper about stuff that they thought I didn't hear". House began chuckling as he recalled the memory.

"Mom used to say 'Aunt Flo's coming to visit in a few days' and I always wondered who the hell Aunt Flo was and how come I never met her! One day, my curiousity got the better of me and I finally asked my Dad when Aunt Flo was coming to visit us. He laughed so hard I thought he would split a gut, and it was the first time he actually told me a little about the birds and the bees.....it was the only happy memory I have of him....and the only time we actually had a nice father/son talk". House looked sad for a moment. Then his eyes twinkled as the memories came flooding back to him.

"Hehehe! One day, I teased Mom about it, and asked her when Aunt Flo was coming over. She blushed a crimson red and told me that Aunt Flo had died over a year ago. I guess that was Mom's way of telling me she'd hit menopause!"

Cameron and House both laughed. Cameron remembered Ava and her depiction of House and took his hand. "You know, you really can be human when you want to be".

"Just keep it to yourself, young lady, I have a reputation to downplay".

to be cont'd.


	146. Chapter 146

Cameron turned the key in the door and with a sigh of weary relief, pulled off her coat and laid it and her purse on the hallway table. She had returned to work that week and thankfully it was Friday and she could stay home all weekend and relax. Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Wilson were thrilled to have her back. Even House wasn't his usual snarky self during the white board meetings. He had a spring in his limp and a twinkle in his eye the whole week.

Equally shocking was the fact that House actually paid for his and Wilson's lunch two or three times that week.

"Wow, you're really in a good mood since Cameron returned", Wilson remarked one early afternoon, as they sat at the cafeteria, House downing his usual dry Reuben sandwich and Wilson, a grilled chicken salad.

"Yeah, well, she's been through enough", House mumbled through bites of his sandwich. A small piece of bread had flown out of his mouth and onto Wilson's left cheek. Wilson was unfazed.

"Jesus, Wilson, you've got rye bread on your mug!"

"Where?" Wilson started feeling at one side of his face, and then the other until he found the spot and wiped the remnant of bread off. House rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich. Wilson still had half a salad to go.

"House you're a human trash compactor!"

House shrugged, as he eyed the desserts behind the glass partition. "Ooo, Boston Cream pie sounds good, want one?" Wilson made a face. "Are you kidding? I'm full and I haven't even finished this salad!"

"You're such a girl!" House chastised, as he made a bee line for the last piece of Boston Cream. Another hand got to it before he did. It happened to be Ava's, and she stared House down, as she protectively covered the pie with one hand.

"Oh, it's you, I might have known!" House smirked, feeling defeated. Ava rolled her eyes. "How might you have known, Dr. House? I've never, ever eaten in this cafeteria before!" she added, defiantly. House frowned, and brushed past her to grab a bag of chips. He looked at the cashier apologetically, and tossed her two quarters. "That's all I've got...really, 75 cents for all this? Not exactly a bargain!" House limped away quickly, as Ava handed the cashier the extra quarter.

*******************************************************

Cameron had her feet propped up on the coffee table, her head sunk into the back of the sofa cushions when House walked in. Seeing her, he panicked slightly.

"Are you okay, babe?" He stepped in front of her, as she opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Sure, just taking a little catnap....I worked a whole week already, imagine that!" She smiled at House weakly.

"Yeah, imagine that!" House repeated, plopping down next to her and taking one of her hands.

"What's for dinner?" House eyed her hungrily. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Do you always think about food?"

"Only when I'm not thinking of devouring you!" he said huskily as he nibbled on her ear. She giggled but didn't respond in kind. House picked up on it but decided to shrug it off. He still was worried about her little aches and pains in the back of his mind, but didn't let on. Jennings assured him that it was middle of the month twinges when House gave him a call one day.

"How about Chinese?" Cameron suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

After Cameron hung up the phone after ordering, the phone immediately rang.

"Damn Chinks can never get the order straight!" House mumbled under his breath.

"HOUSE! You are such a racist! I heard that!" Cameron chastised. Her brother's voice could be heard. "Lil sis, are you yelling at Greg again?"

"Jake! How are you?!"

"We're fine, how are you? Still arguing with House, I see", he joked.

"He just used a racial slur....we ordered take out Chinese", Cameron groaned, glaring at House, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, let me guess....Chinese....."

"JACOB! You're just as bad as House is!" House chuckled as Cameron's nostrils flared.

"Still coming up for Thanksgiving?" Jake tried to change the subject.

"Yes, of course we are! How's Abby and my niece doing?"

"She's right here....dying to talk to you, she was asleep the last time we spoke, remember?"

"Alli?"

"Abby! How's the little mother?" House rolled his eyes.

"Coming along fine! I am humungous!"

"When is the due date? January?" Cameron queried.

"Actually, I think we miscalculated....I'm a little further along than I thought", Abby replied sheepishly.

"Abby! How could you not know something like that?" House raised an eyebrow as he watched Cameron's face.

"Well, I wasn't exactly having a regular cycle....I was already almost three months when I found out.....so now, we're expecting a nice little present for Christmas!" Abby gushed.

"Perfect! We can get together for Christmas too...even if it means we spend it at the hospital!" Cameron exclaimed, as House shook his head at her and she nodded hers back at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to do that!"

"Nonsense, Abby, as soon as you go into labor, I want Jake to call us and we'll be there, no buts", Cameron said firmly.

The two women chatted happily a few more minutes, then House and Jake spoke for awhile, and after last minute arrangements were made for their Thanksgiving dinner together, House and Jake hung up.

"Imagine, House, a Christmas baby, how exciting!" Cameron clapped her hands together gleefully.

"You women are such saps!" House smirked, as the doorbell rang.

"Chinks are here!" House announced, as Cameron hit him on the arm and answered the door.

to be cont'd.


	147. Chapter 147

Jake and Abby were standing at their front doorway when House and Cameron pulled up. It was a crisp, fall day, not too cold, which was amazing in Connecticut this time of year. It was not too unusual for the area to have had its first snowfall already.

Cameron flew out of the car before House could turn off the ignition, leaving their luggage, and House himself, behind.

"Oh my God, Jake! Abby!" Cameron exclaimed as she flew into their waiting arms.

"How ya doin', lil sis". Jake hugged his sister warmly.

"Abby...you are HUGE! Are you sure you're not gonna pop sooner?"

Abby frowned. "Gee, thanks, Alli, I already feel like the side of a house, without you having to remind me", she chided jokingly.

"Are you just gonna leave me standing here with my thumb up my arse?" came a disgruntled voice. Jake chuckled and walked towards House to help him with their luggage.

"How ya doin', old man?" Both men gave each other bear hugs.

"Old man is right! Cameron was so excited to see you guys, she left me with the confounded luggage!" House grumbled.

"Here, let me take that, Greg". House grabbed his cane and limped up the walkway, as Jake followed with the luggage.

"Hello, House", Abby smiled warmly.

"Looks like you've got the whole bakery in there, instead of just a bun in the oven", House quipped as he gave Abby an awkward hug.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you people do wonders for a gal's inferiority complex!"

"Hey, at least you've got an excuse!" Cameron remarked.

"True". Abby looked down and rubbed her large belly.

*******************************************************

"God, that was great", House gushed, as he let out a small burp. Cameron poked him in the ribs. They had just finished their Thanksgiving dinner and everything had turned out as though it could've been homemade. House had second helpings of everything, even the pumpkin pie.

"Any whipped cream?" House asked, looking around.

"House! You are the bottomless pit. I swear I don't know where it all goes", Cameron lamented.

"I think we've got a can of it in the fridge", Abby said, as Jake jumped from his chair to get it. Cameron smiled wistfully. Her brother was so thoughtful. She just knew he was going to make a great Dad.

House sprayed a heaping helping of the whipped cream onto his second piece of pie. He put so much on that it covered the whole slice of pie.

"Hmmm, I can think of other ways to use this cream", he whispered lustily into Cameron's ear, as she giggled and blushed. Jake and Abby exchanged knowing looks.

"Watch out! That's how we got in trouble!" Jake warned. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Jake, you smoke cigars? I brought some for after dinner....the best from Cuba". House reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed two stogies.

"Not in here you don't!" Abby said as she wrinkled her nose in the air.

House rolled his eyes and he and Jake went in the backyard to puff away.

"Abby, I can't tell you how excited I am about the baby!" Cameron confided, as soon as they were alone.

Abby looked at Cameron apologetically. "I was afraid of how you were going to react....what with everything you've been through this year". 

Cameron waved her hand. "Nonsense! This is my brother and my sister in law we're talking about.....and my little niece, I admit I had a tough time emotionally for awhile, but I've come to terms with everything".

Abby smiled. "That's great, Alli, you're a good person. Things like that shouldn't happen to someone like yourself". The two women chatted away for awhile, and Cameron insisted that she would clear the table and run the dishwasher.

"Heaven forbid the men help", Cameron groaned. "Although I see that Jake is very attentive towards you".

"Yes, it's nice. I really think he's going to be a great Dad".

"I was thinking the same thing, Abby. As a matter of fact, both of you are going to make great parents".

When House and Jake came back inside, the kitchen was spotless and Abby and Cameron were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying some tea.

"So what were you two girls talking about?" House smiled crookedly as he rubbed Cameron's back.

"Well, for one thing, I was trying to decide what the plans are for tomorrow....It's the big shopping day, and I still have to meet up with Hermione and Christine. We're supposed to meet for lunch, maybe we'll go to the mall?"

"That leaves me out", Abby said firmly. "I'm not walking up and down that mall in my condition".

Cameron frowned. "Oh Abby, you can't stay here all by yourself. I think Jake's taking Greg golfing".

"Never you mind, Alli! It'll be nice to just lay around for the day, don't you worry about me!"

"Are you sure?" Cameron looked doubtful.

Abby shook her head. "Saint Cameron...always worrying about everyone else".

*******************************************************

Cameron called Hermione and it was decided that Hermione and Christine would pick up Cameron at Jake's, and from there they would have lunch and do some shopping. Cameron didn't tell Abby the real reason why she wanted to go to the mall. She wanted to go on a baby shopping spree.

Cameron jumped up when the doorbell rang.

"Jesus!" House grumbled. "She doesn't get that excited to see me!"

Hermione and Christine stood at the front doorstep and fell into Cameron's arms as the three women squealed in delight upon seeing each other. House put his fingers in his ears to block out the shrieking.

Once they settled down, Hermione and Christine exchanged greetings with House, Jake and Abby.

"Oh Alli, I forgot to tell you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Me and Christine are going to babysit for your niece...we have it all arranged".

Cameron smiled. "At least she'll be in good hands with you two".

Cameron turned to face Abby. "Who's going to watch the baby when you go back to work?"

"I found a nice lady who's kids already are grown and moved away, so she's suffering the 'empty next syndrome'".

"Yeah, but WE get to watch her when you guys go out!" Christine reminded.

"Are you cackling hens gonna stand there all day or are you going to the mall?" House snarked.

"Same old Dr. House", Christine mumbled under her breath, as Hermione giggled.

"See you later!" Cameron said, as she pecked House on the cheek.

*******************************************************

After Cameron exhausted her two friends at every baby department in every store they came to, Hermione had just about had it.

"My feet are killing me, I can't keep you with you young 'uns! Can we eat now?" Hermione threw off a shoe to rub her foot. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the mall.

"Oh look, there's the food court!" Cameron pointed some distance away. There were several fast food joints, and a Chili's Restaurant.

"You know, I have to admit, you two look good together", Hermione said to Cameron, as their burger platters arrived. 

"Me and House?"

"No, you and me", Christine joked, as all of them laughed.

"Yes, we've had some rough patches, but all in all, House is really very sweet and attentive".

Christine started to choke on her burger. Hermione patted her on the back. When she'd recovered, she remarked, "Are you sure we're talkng about the same man?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, Chrissy! Although if he heard me talking about him this way, he'd never forgive me".

The ladies finished their lunch and when the waiter came back with their check, Hermione grabbed it. "My treat" she said with finality. Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Can't argue with her once she's made her mind up". Cameron just laughed.

When Hermione got back to Jake's place, Cameron was tearful.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Christine asked, as Cameron wiped a tear away.

"I miss you guys sooo much".

"We do too, honey, we do too". Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. She wasn't one to show too much emotion but Cameron was very dear to her.

"Look, you guys aren't THAT far away", Christine reassured Cameron.

"Yeah, and I will be back up when the baby's born", Cameron agreed.

They all hugged and Cameron promised to see them as soon as they got word that the baby was arriving.

"What the hell did you buy?" House bellowed, as Cameron squeezed through the front door with all of her packages. Jake and House had only played 9 holes because House complained he wouldn't be able to last that long.

"These are for my niece!" Cameron threw several shopping bags down on the coffee table, as Abby's mouth dropped open.

"Alli, you shouldn't have! You must've spent a small fortune!"

"Nothing's too good for my niece", Cameron said with emotion, as she hugged her sister in law.

The weekend passed by quickly and Sunday came all too soon. Jake helped House with the luggage as the two women hugged.

"You make sure you call me the minute she has her first contraction", Cameron advised her brother.

Jake and Abby stood at the doorway and waved, as House and Cameron headed home. Even House had to admit he had a great time. It was about as close to family as he was going to have.

to be cont'd.


	148. Chapter 148

"Going to the Christmas party?" Wilson had popped into House's office the Monday after Thanksgiving.

House looked up from bouncing his tennis ball.

"I didn't get any invitation to any party", House sulked.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're not getting a formal invite, you idiot, none of us are! Are you going or not?" Wilson jumped up and caught the ball and eyed House defiantly.

"Can I have my ball back?" House glared at Wilson.

"Not until you give me an answer". Wilson stuck his tongue out.

"For one thing, what party, where, when and what time?"

"Here, stupid! Where we had the fundraiser, main lobby, we're having a toy drive, and someone gets to dress up as Santa".

House chuckled. "They should get Foreman to be Santa....it would show the hospital we're an equal opportunity employer!" House suddenly frowned. "And how come I'm always out of the loop? I seem to find out last what's going on around this joint".

"Maybe if you didn't traipse in here mid morning half the time, you'd be more in the know...Cuddy was telling us in the lounge while we were getting coffee".

"So when is it?" House looked bored. He hoped Cuddy didn't make this another black tie affair. He rubbed his stubble, then his neck, absent-mindedly as he thought of the too stiffly starched tux shirt, then shuddered.

"Next week".

"Next week?!?! Already? Is nothing sacred anymore? Thanksgiving was just over, for cryin' out loud!"

"Well, Cuddy thinks a lot of people will be attending other parties, and some will be on vacation, going home for the holidays, she doesn't want anyone to miss out".

"The Wicked Witch is sooo thoughtful, isn't she? Attending one of her functions is like doing clinic duty...it always feels like a chore....like something we have to do".

"Lighten up, House, it's free booze and grub!"

House suddenly lit up. "You've got a point there, how could I resist when you put it that way?" Wilson threw the ball back at House and smiled.

********************************************************

"I am so excited, this will be great!" exclaimed Cameron, as she and Cuddy walked down the hallway.

"Yes, and the toy drive should really be special...we're going to distribute the toys to pediatrics and some of Wilson's young oncology patients...the rest will go to the orphanage".

"We should get House to play Santa", Cameron mused.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "That's a thought, however, House will have to choose between a red suit or a black suit, as we're doing this all formal".

Cameron wrinkled her nose. "House won't like that at all, either way". Cuddy nodded in agreement.

*******************************************************

"Oh brother, another get together, la dee da", Chase complained to Foreman in the lab.

"Might be a good time to make the moves on that cute blonde transcriptionist in medical records".

"Yeah right", Chase lamented. "I've already tried chatting her up several times and she keeps giving me the brush off".

"Well, everyone loosens up during parties, and Cuddy did say we're gonna have booze, the whole works". Chase gave Foreman a hopeful glance, and Foreman winked back at him.

to be contd.


	149. Chapter 149

Cameron was applying the finishing touches to her makeup at the bathroom mirror. It was the night of the Christmas party, and House had whined and moaned about it all week. 

_"Honestly, I can't understand how they can have a Christmas party when Thanksgiving's barely over!" House had lamented._

_Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. "House, we've been over this, a lot of the staff are taking vacations or have other functions to attend, this was the best way to get the most participation, especially for the toy drive. Besides, you'd complain even if the party was Christmas Eve!"_

_House had grumbled and swore under his breath. "Okay, but I am absolutely, positively NOT going to wear that Godforesaken monkey suit again!"_

_"Gregory Allen House!"_

_House froze in his recliner as he heard Cameron's threatening voice from the bedroom._

_"If you don't go, and you're not dressed formally, I will cut you off for a month!"_

_"Would tails and a top hat suffice?"_

_Cameron smiled._

_*******************************************************_

When Cameron stepped out of the bathroom, she was a sight to behold. She had on a short, strappy crimson red dress with heels to match. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in large, loose curls.

House sucked in his breath and let out a slow whistle.

"You look ravishing!" he gushed.

"Thank you!" Cameron said shyly.

"But we've still got over an hour before the thing begins!"

"I know sweetheart, Cuddy said she needed some last minute help with some decorations, so I'll take my car....and you, Dr. House better be there by 7:30 sharp in your black tie attire!"

House frowned, as Cameron lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Besides, if you're a good boy, one of Santa's little fairies may have a special treat for you when you get home", she murmured into his ear.

"I don't want any fairies! Homey don't play that way!" House whined.

"Oh youuuu!" Cameron teased, hitting him on the arm.

*******************************************************

"Does this look okay?" Cuddy was wringing her hands and nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Cuddy, relax, everything looks fantastic!" Cameron reassured her, as she eyed all the beautiful decorations around the lobby. The large tree was in a corner, off to the side, next to the admittance desk, and the staff did not disappoint. Underneath the tree was hundreds of gaily wrapped toys for the kids.

Wilson showed up then and a few minutes later, Foreman and Chase. Everyone looked handsome in their tuxes.

"Wow, Cuddy and Cameron you two look like models!" Wilson exclaimed, eyeing Cameron's little red dress and Cuddy's gorgeous periwinkle blue strapless number.

"Oh look at all the food!" Chase made a beeline for the buffet table, as Foreman grabbed his arm.

"Who do you think you are, House?" Foreman joked. "It's not time to eat yet, the other guests have yet to arrive". Chase sulked and eyed the lobby for the pretty new secretary, Alyssa. She was nowhere to be found. 

Foreman, reading his mind said, "Oh don't worry Chase, she'll show up, besides, you need a good stiff drink for extra courage...let's hit the bar!" Chase allowed Foreman to drag him to the bar that was set up for the occasion.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"I told him I had to leave early to help out, he better show up in his tux!" Cameron remembered their earlier conversation and frowned.

Cuddy registered a horrified look. "Oh no, Cameron! Do you think he'd try and pull a fast one and show up in a tee shirt and jeans? I'll kill him!"

"No, I don't think so, remember the fundraiser? He showed up in his tux then, I don't think we have to worry about him".

Guests began arriving by the dozens, and a chartered bus showed up from the Kid's Korner, the local orphanage. The children ooohed and aaahed as they strained their necks to look up at the big tree. Then their eyes looked greedily at the mounds of presents under it.

Then, some of the nurses brought in the pediatric patients. Some were in wheelchairs, and some were walking, pushing their IV poles down the hallway.

Everything seemed to be running pretty smoothly except for Cuddy. For some reason, she was worried that House wouldn't show. She didn't know why she was nervous about that, but she'd threatened House with extra clinic hours if he tried to give the party a slip.

Cameron noticed the clock on the wall behind the admittance desk. It said "7:45". Frowning, she took out her cell from her little black evening bag, and punched out House's cell number. It immediately went to voice mail. "Where are you?" Cameron hissed into the phone, and slapped it shut.

"Was that House, is he coming?" Cuddy asked anxiously, as she saw Cameron slap the phone shut. Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, I left him a voice message".

"I knew it!"

"What are you worried about?" Cameron said in an exasperated tone.

"Not only did I threaten him with clinic duty, but he promised he'd give a little speech....we've got a surprise announcement...an anonymous donor gave $100,000.00 to our diagnostic department for research as a Christmas present, and House was going to make this dramatic presentation!"

Cameron now realized why Cuddy was so frantic. Her frown turned into a smile, as she looked at all the children, eating, drinking punch, and running around and having a good time. Her heart ached for them.

Just then, a bellowing sound could be heard from the corridors.

"HO, HO, HO, MEEEERRRRRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Ooooh, is that Santa?" a little girl chirped.

"Who'd you get to play Santa?" Cameron whispered to Cuddy.

"Oh my God, I forgot all about it!!!!" Cuddy exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth.

Cameron looked puzzled. If Cuddy forgot to hire a Santa, then who was.......

"HO, HO, HO, MEEEERRRRY CHRISTMAS!" boomed the loud, low voice again. The children craned their necks in the hallway, as the nurses wheeled the children that were in wheelchairs a little closer to where the voice was coming from.

A very tall, very lean figure of a man wearing a Santa hat, beard, mustache, a red suit two sizes too big being held up sloppily by a large black belt, walked in...well, limped in....he also donned a pair of Nike Shox and had a cane that had garland wrapped around it with multicolored twinkling lights!

"Oh my Gawd, it's House!" Chase blurted out, as Cuddy nudged him in the ribs.

House limped over to the large chair sitting in front of the tree and all the presents and sat down with a dramatic sigh.

"You're not Santa! Santa's got a big belly and doesn't wear Nikes!" a precocious little girl with red curly hair like Shirley Temple pouted, as she stood there with hands on hips.

"Melissa, that's not very nice!" her mother reprimanded.

"Yeah, kid, that's not very nice....don't be naughty or Santa won't bring you anything!" House snapped. The little girl's bottom lip began to quiver, as the mother glared at House.

"And if you do ask for anything, make sure you ask for a new Mommy...this one's rather crabby!" The mother took her child's hand and stomped off, huffing.

"I can't believe it! House, what made you think of it?" Cuddy said, her eyes dancing.

"Well, it was this red suit or that damned black one" House grumbled.

"Where's the pillow you're supposed to have underneath that jacket?" Foreman said, chuckling.

"This Santa's svelte", House said, sticking his nose in the air. Everyone laughed.

"House, I'm so proud of you, doing this for the kids", Cameron whispered in his ear.

"Sit on my lap, little girl, I'll show you how proud I really am!" House quipped, as Cameron hit him on the head.

"Don't hit Santa!" a little boy shouted, close to tears. Cameron looked mortified. "I wasn't...he's not....oh, never mind", Cameron said, flustered, as House chuckled.

"What happened to your leg, Santa, why do you have a cane?" piped up another boy, who looked to be around 8, and very chubby.

"Well, Rudolph misbehaved and I had to kick him in the a.........."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted just in time.

"Well, he asked!" House whined, pointing to the chubby boy, as several children put their hands to their mouths and giggled.

Cuddy instructed the children to form a line to see Santa and only ask for two things. House groaned as he failed to see the end of the long line. "Shyte, we'll be here forever, I hope my leg holds out', he thought to himself, as he sneaked two Vicodin in his mouth from a bottle he fished out of his pocket.

"Santa, I want some candy!" said a petulant little girl, as she pointed to his mouth.

"That's not candy, little girl, it's Santa's medicine...for his leg!"

"But I thought you said you kicked Rudolph? Maybe he needs the medicine!"

House chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself despite his hesitation earlier in the evening.

Wilson made it to the front of the line to congratulate House on a job well done.

"Hey! Bros before.....ho...*Wilson pokes House in his side* HO HO HO!!!!!!!"

"That's better", Wilson mumbled, as he fought a smile despite himself.

to be cont'd.


	150. Chapter 150

Cameron was applying the finishing touches to her makeup at the bathroom mirror. It was the night of the Christmas party, and House had whined and moaned about it all week. 

_"Honestly, I can't understand how they can have a Christmas party when Thanksgiving's barely over!" House had lamented._

_Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. "House, we've been over this, a lot of the staff are taking vacations or have other functions to attend, this was the best way to get the most participation, especially for the toy drive. Besides, you'd complain even if the party was Christmas Eve!"_

_House had grumbled and swore under his breath. "Okay, but I am absolutely, positively NOT going to wear that Godforesaken monkey suit again!"_

_"Gregory Allen House!"_

_House froze in his recliner as he heard Cameron's threatening voice from the bedroom._

_"If you don't go, and you're not dressed formally, I will cut you off for a month!"_

_"Would tails and a top hat suffice?"_

_Cameron smiled._

_*******************************************************_

When Cameron stepped out of the bathroom, she was a sight to behold. She had on a short, strappy crimson red dress with heels to match. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in large, loose curls.

House sucked in his breath and let out a slow whistle.

"You look ravishing!" he gushed.

"Thank you!" Cameron said shyly.

"But we've still got over an hour before the thing begins!"

"I know sweetheart, Cuddy said she needed some last minute help with some decorations, so I'll take my car....and you, Dr. House better be there by 7:30 sharp in your black tie attire!"

House frowned, as Cameron lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Besides, if you're a good boy, one of Santa's little fairies may have a special treat for you when you get home", she murmured into his ear.

"I don't want any fairies! Homey don't play that way!" House whined.

"Oh youuuu!" Cameron teased, hitting him on the arm.

*******************************************************

"Does this look okay?" Cuddy was wringing her hands and nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Cuddy, relax, everything looks fantastic!" Cameron reassured her, as she eyed all the beautiful decorations around the lobby. The large tree was in a corner, off to the side, next to the admittance desk, and the staff did not disappoint. Underneath the tree was hundreds of gaily wrapped toys for the kids.

Wilson showed up then and a few minutes later, Foreman and Chase. Everyone looked handsome in their tuxes.

"Wow, Cuddy and Cameron you two look like models!" Wilson exclaimed, eyeing Cameron's little red dress and Cuddy's gorgeous periwinkle blue strapless number.

"Oh look at all the food!" Chase made a beeline for the buffet table, as Foreman grabbed his arm.

"Who do you think you are, House?" Foreman joked. "It's not time to eat yet, the other guests have yet to arrive". Chase sulked and eyed the lobby for the pretty new secretary, Alyssa. She was nowhere to be found. 

Foreman, reading his mind said, "Oh don't worry Chase, she'll show up, besides, you need a good stiff drink for extra courage...let's hit the bar!" Chase allowed Foreman to drag him to the bar that was set up for the occasion.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"I told him I had to leave early to help out, he better show up in his tux!" Cameron remembered their earlier conversation and frowned.

Cuddy registered a horrified look. "Oh no, Cameron! Do you think he'd try and pull a fast one and show up in a tee shirt and jeans? I'll kill him!"

"No, I don't think so, remember the fundraiser? He showed up in his tux then, I don't think we have to worry about him".

Guests began arriving by the dozens, and a chartered bus showed up from the Kid's Korner, the local orphanage. The children ooohed and aaahed as they strained their necks to look up at the big tree. Then their eyes looked greedily at the mounds of presents under it.

Then, some of the nurses brought in the pediatric patients. Some were in wheelchairs, and some were walking, pushing their IV poles down the hallway.

Everything seemed to be running pretty smoothly except for Cuddy. For some reason, she was worried that House wouldn't show. She didn't know why she was nervous about that, but she'd threatened House with extra clinic hours if he tried to give the party a slip.

Cameron noticed the clock on the wall behind the admittance desk. It said "7:45". Frowning, she took out her cell from her little black evening bag, and punched out House's cell number. It immediately went to voice mail. "Where are you?" Cameron hissed into the phone, and slapped it shut.

"Was that House, is he coming?" Cuddy asked anxiously, as she saw Cameron slap the phone shut. Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, I left him a voice message".

"I knew it!"

"What are you worried about?" Cameron said in an exasperated tone.

"Not only did I threaten him with clinic duty, but he promised he'd give a little speech....we've got a surprise announcement...an anonymous donor gave $100,000.00 to our diagnostic department for research as a Christmas present, and House was going to make this dramatic presentation!"

Cameron now realized why Cuddy was so frantic. Her frown turned into a smile, as she looked at all the children, eating, drinking punch, and running around and having a good time. Her heart ached for them.

Just then, a bellowing sound could be heard from the corridors.

"HO, HO, HO, MEEEERRRRRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Ooooh, is that Santa?" a little girl chirped.

"Who'd you get to play Santa?" Cameron whispered to Cuddy.

"Oh my God, I forgot all about it!!!!" Cuddy exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth.

Cameron looked puzzled. If Cuddy forgot to hire a Santa, then who was.......

"HO, HO, HO, MEEEERRRRY CHRISTMAS!" boomed the loud, low voice again. The children craned their necks in the hallway, as the nurses wheeled the children that were in wheelchairs a little closer to where the voice was coming from.

A very tall, very lean figure of a man wearing a Santa hat, beard, mustache, a red suit two sizes too big being held up sloppily by a large black belt, walked in...well, limped in....he also donned a pair of Nike Shox and had a cane that had garland wrapped around it with multicolored twinkling lights!

"Oh my Gawd, it's House!" Chase blurted out, as Cuddy nudged him in the ribs.

House limped over to the large chair sitting in front of the tree and all the presents and sat down with a dramatic sigh.

"You're not Santa! Santa's got a big belly and doesn't wear Nikes!" a precocious little girl with red curly hair like Shirley Temple pouted, as she stood there with hands on hips.

"Melissa, that's not very nice!" her mother reprimanded.

"Yeah, kid, that's not very nice....don't be naughty or Santa won't bring you anything!" House snapped. The little girl's bottom lip began to quiver, as the mother glared at House.

"And if you do ask for anything, make sure you ask for a new Mommy...this one's rather crabby!" The mother took her child's hand and stomped off, huffing.

"I can't believe it! House, what made you think of it?" Cuddy said, her eyes dancing.

"Well, it was this red suit or that damned black one" House grumbled.

"Where's the pillow you're supposed to have underneath that jacket?" Foreman said, chuckling.

"This Santa's svelte", House said, sticking his nose in the air. Everyone laughed.

"House, I'm so proud of you, doing this for the kids", Cameron whispered in his ear.

"Sit on my lap, little girl, I'll show you how proud I really am!" House quipped, as Cameron hit him on the head.

"Don't hit Santa!" a little boy shouted, close to tears. Cameron looked mortified. "I wasn't...he's not....oh, never mind", Cameron said, flustered, as House chuckled.

"What happened to your leg, Santa, why do you have a cane?" piped up another boy, who looked to be around 8, and very chubby.

"Well, Rudolph misbehaved and I had to kick him in the a.........."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted just in time.

"Well, he asked!" House whined, pointing to the chubby boy, as several children put their hands to their mouths and giggled.

Cuddy instructed the children to form a line to see Santa and only ask for two things. House groaned as he failed to see the end of the long line. "Shyte, we'll be here forever, I hope my leg holds out', he thought to himself, as he sneaked two Vicodin in his mouth from a bottle he fished out of his pocket.

"Santa, I want some candy!" said a petulant little girl, as she pointed to his mouth.

"That's not candy, little girl, it's Santa's medicine...for his leg!"

"But I thought you said you kicked Rudolph? Maybe he needs the medicine!"

House chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself despite his hesitation earlier in the evening.

Wilson made it to the front of the line to congratulate House on a job well done.

"Hey! Bros before.....ho...*Wilson pokes House in his side* HO HO HO!!!!!!!"

"That's better", Wilson mumbled, as he fought a smile despite himself.

to be cont'd.


	151. Chapter 151

'Jesus, will this line ever end?' House groaned to himself, as another anxious toddler sat on his lap. He made sure that Cuddy stood beside him, directing the children to sit on his good leg. So far, so good, but it was tiring. He decided that anyone that played Santa at the shopping malls must have a few reindeer short.

"And then I want......" The little toddler girl went into a gabfest of toys that she wanted........"Tickle Me Elmo X"....and then, a baby doll, and then...."

"HO! Wait a minute!" House stopped the little girl from continuing. "You're only supposed to ask for two things, not the whole toy store!" The tow haired girl, who was all of three, raised her baby blue eyes and stared at House pleadingly, then glanced over at her mother, who was at a loss as to how to comfort her child.

"This is her first time", the mother explained apologetically. 

'Boy, I could have a field day with that line', House joked to himself, as he thought better of saying anything. Especially since Cuddy was glaring at him, fists clenched, just waiting for him to say something snarky, and then she'd probably throttle him.

"NEXT!" House shouted, as the mother huffed and grabbed her daughter off his lap, kicking and screaming. House rolled his eyes. Then he looked at the next child in line, and his eyes widened in horror.

It was the chubby eight year boy who had confronted him before. There was no way this fat kid was gonna sit on his lap! He looked at Cuddy desperately. Cuddy gave him a helpless look.

"Um, why don't you just tell Santa what you want?" Cuddy suggested in a light tone, as she held her hands in front of House so that the boy couldn't sit on his lap.

"I wanna sit down!" the kid whined.

"House, don't you say a freakin' word, or I'll kill you!" Cuddy hissed into his ear. Just then, Cameron took notice of what was happening, and stood next to Cuddy.

"Um, little boy, Santa's leg is really bothering him, he's not as young as he used to be", Cameron said soothingly to the boy, who seemed to fall for Cameron's sob story. Cameron smiled sweetly at the mother.

"Oh go ahead, Alvin, just tell Santa what you want, it still counts even if you don't sit on his lap", the mother advised.

"Oh, awright", Alvin replied. House hid a smile but he was cracking up inside. 'I wonder where the hell Simon and Theodore are!' he quipped to himself, sorry the joke was wasted inside his head. The kid sure looked like a chipmunk who probably filled his face full like one.

Finally, it was over. House took off his hat, revealing his bedhead look.

"House! What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be Santa!" Cuddy snapped.

"Oh, baloney, this damned hat's too friggin' hot!" House complained, rubbing the top of his head and messing his disheveled locks even more.

"Plus, I gotta go pee!"

A little girl in a wheelchair overheard him and started to giggle. The nurse that was tending to her looked at House in surprise.

"What? Don't you do it?" House said defiantly.

"No! That's not it at all, Dr. House! You've just done something...you've connected somehow with this child! She hasn't said one word or showed any emotion since her chemotherapy began". House took a closer look at the child. Her face, sallow and drawn in from the poison that is supposed to rid her of her disease, her hair gone, but her eyes, a deep green, shone brightly.

"She's got leukemia, but she's also autistic", the nurse whispered into House's ear, so that the other children wouldn't hear.

"What's her name?" House asked gently, temporarily forgetting about his discomfort.

"Anna", replied the nurse.

House leaned down, as he couldn't bend down in front of the child and eyed her intently. The little girl, who was probably around six or so, turned her beautiful green eyes towards him and smiled shyly. The nurse made an audible gasp. 

"What are you doing to my patient?" Wilson barked, as he saw House with the child. Anna was one of Wilson's oncology patients, the youngest one in the group.

"House, you ought to know that she's disabled", Wilson whispered. House nodded to Wilson, letting him know he already knew that. Wilson held his breath. He hoped House wasn't going to do something stupid, or worse yet, embarrass the little girl.

House didn't remember her in line. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't in line. Judging from her appearance, it was obvious to him that she was probably too weak to withstand waiting in the line, coupled with the fact that since she was autistic, one never knew what type of behaviors might be displayed.

House took her hand gently and with the other hand, put the Santa hat back on.

"And what would you like Santa to bring you?" House asked softly.

"House, she doesn't talk!" Wilson warned, as House held up a hand to silence him.

The girl, in deep thought, bit her bottom lip and looked down at the tiled hospital floor. She made several grunting noises, unintelligible, and then she struggled with her tongue and mouth to say something, stopped, and pursed her lips.

"It's no use, Dr. House, she won't say anything, we've already tried all kinds of therapy with her", the nurse said sadly.

"Bayyyyybeeeeeee!" the little girl blurted out, pointing to a baby doll another little girl was cuddling.

"But House, everyone already opened their presents", Wilson whispered.

"Didn't she get anything?" House said irritably, glaring at the nurse.

"We-we just got here....she's too weak, besides, she pulls a lot of tantrums, we didn't even know if we should bring her here!" the nurse stammered.

House opened his wallet and gave Wilson a fifty dollar bill. Wilson looked at the money, then at House, puzzled.

"Go into the hospital gift shop and pick out the biggest, most expensive baby doll they've got!" House instructed. Wilson grinned broadly, as he made his way down to the gift shop, almost running.

Anna's eyes followed Wilson and instantly began welling up with tears.

"Don't worry, Anna, the nice doctor's coming back with the baby doll for you!"

Anna shook her head stubbornly and pointed at House.

"NO!" she shouted. Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing. Several other doctors and nurses, who were familiar with the young patient, turned their heads around sharply and gasped when they saw who it was.

Anna began pointing at House. House looked at Cuddy and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"I think she wants YOU to give her the doll", the nurse surmised. Before anyone could think of anything to do, Wilson came back with the doll, thank goodness.

Anna pointed to Wilson and then to House.

"Give me the damned doll", House grumbled to Wilson, as Wilson, confused, slowly gave him the toy.

House held the doll out for Anna, who grabbed it greedily and smiled a wide, toothless smile at House. The nurse, who was now weeping openly, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Several others did the same thing. Cuddy and Cameron were smiling proudly at House, who just shrugged again uneasily.

Anna hugged the doll tightly to her chest as the nurse mouthed a 'thank you' to House and wheeled the little girl back to her room.

"That was awesome!" Wilson exclaimed.

"House you are really something with the youngsters!" Cuddy remarked but she was smiling at House. Everyone was. 

"Well, it's time to make the announcement", House said, suddenly changing the subject.

Cuddy clapped her hands for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Dr. House has a surprise announcement to make!" Everyone gathered closer to House, who looked ridiculous in his Santa suit, sans the hat, which he promptly took off again, after little Anna left.

"Due to the overwhelming generousity of a certain someone who wishes to remain anonymous, I hereby announce that PPTH has been given a wonderful donation in the amount of $100,000.00 to be used for research in our diagnostics department". House held up the check which he removed from an envelope. Since the donor wished to be unknown, House made sure no one could see the signature. But House had. It was signed, 'Samuel Jacobs'.

to be cont'd. with part 3 of the Christmas party


	152. Chapter 152

Part 3 of the Christmas party....

"Thank God that's over with". House ran a hand through his hair and sighed wearily. He finally took notice of the buffet table and his eyes light up brighter than the Christmas tree in the lobby. He limped over to the table, grabbed a plate and began filling it with everything and anything: baked ham, turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, two biscuits. Satisifed he'd had enough, at least for his first helping, he found an empty table and began eating immediately. Most of the kids had gone back to their rooms, those that were patients, and the bus had arrived to pick up the other children and bring them back to the orphanage.

House chewed thoughtfully as he surveyed the scene. Cuddy and Cameron were talking to some nurses, Wilson was in deep conversation with Nurse Brenda, Foreman was at the bar refreshing a drink, and Chase....where the hell was Chase? He'd been incognito during much of the Santa time with the children. House wiped his mouth quickly and took a quick swig of some iced water. He had taken a lot of Vicodin, thanks to all the kids sitting in his lap, and for some reason, didn't feel like having a real drink just yet.

His curiousity piqued, he grabbed his cane, and glanced around to make sure that Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman and Wilson were still engaged in their activities for the moment.

"HOUSE!" a voice shouted. House shuddered. 'Damn, foiled again!' he grumbled to himself. He whipped his head around to look at the owner of the voice that had called him. Naturally, it was Cuddy. He glared at her expectantly.

"We need more linens.....there's a supply closet to the right down that hallway you were just limping towards, mind if you get a bunch of napkins and some more utensils?"

"I'm a cripple, remember? How do you expect me to carry all that stuff back with one hand?" House whined.

"Very carefully", Cuddy said slowly, her eyes twinkling. With a groan, House shrugged his shoulders and limped dramatically down the hallway towards the closet. As he neared it, he heard muffled voices and one or two groans.

House cocked his head to one side. The sounds were coming from the supply closet. House inched a little closer and stood right outside the door. One of the voices was distinctly female, and the other was...

CHASE'S!

House's lip curled into an evil smile. He took a deep breath and very gingerly turned the knob on the door.....it wasn't locked! 'What a dope' House chuckled to himself as he opened the door.

The scene that greeted House was too priceless for words. House stifled a laugh, as two pairs of nervous eyes stared back at him, along with two mouths that had dropped open. Chase and Alyssa, the secretary he had been trying to nail, were in the middle of a very heavy petting session. Had House waited a few moments more, he would've probably caught them doing the nasty. As it was, Alyssa's legs were wrapped around Chase's waist, the skirt to her dress riding high up on her thighs, the straps dangling off her shoulders, and one breast almost fully exposed.

"A hundred bucks if you want me to keep quiet", House stated firmly, as Alyssa quickly dismounted Chase and smoothed her dress and pulled up the straps. Chase ran a hand nervously through his hair and straightened his shirt and bow tie.

"Yeah, okay, House, whatever you say, I don't have that much money on me right now but...."

"Then get it, or I call Cuddy over here right now!" House rudely interrupted, a mischievious grin plastered on his face.

Alyssa slipped through and ran out of the closet into the nearest rest room, as Chase glared at House. "Damn you, House!" he exclaimed, as he marched over to an ATM machine next to the admittance desk.

House held out his hand greedily as Chase counted out five $20.00 bills.

"Thank you very much!" House chirped formally. "Oh, by the way, Cuddy needs some napkins and utensils....they're in that closet you just used as your house of ill repute...be a dear and get those for me, will ya?" House winked at a humiliated Chase, as he took his still lighted cane and practically skipped down the hallway, back to the party.

to be cont'd.


	153. Chapter 153

House limped back to the buffet table for his second helping. He stopped in his tracks midway, when he noticed Mr. Jacobs making his entrance along with a middle aged man, around House's age. House couldn't place him, but knew that he knew him. He studied him carefully. The man was a few inches shorter than House, just as lean, and had greying hair by the sideburns and above his ears, worn in a Tom Hanks' "DaVinci Code" style.

Jacobs approached House with a wide grin.

"Hey kid! Sorry I'm late! I forget how bad the traffic is in Jersey". The man with Jacobs smiled at House, the wrinkles of time evident on his face.

"Hello, Greg, long time no see!" The man extended his hand and shook House's very hesitant one.

Jacobs looked from House to the stranger and beamed.

"For God's sakes, kid, don't you know who this is?"

House's eyes registered recognition.

"Good Lord! Crandall?!"

The man chuckled and nodded his head.

"It's about Goddamned time you recognized me, you old fart! I think you may need glasses!"

"Screw you!" House remarked, but he, too, was grinning like a Cheshire cat, as the two long lost friends hugged awkwardly.

"Greg, close your mouth, you look as though you've seen a ghost!" Crandall was enjoying watching House standing there in wonder. It took a lot to make his old friend surprised at anything.

"How the hell?" House opened his mouth and uttered those words, then his shock at seeing his friend, made him at a loss for words.

"Got tired of Detroit, Greg. Saw an ad in 'Variety', Jacobs was looking for a new lead guitarist....I knew you ended up in Jersey, and I thought I'd take a stab at it. I figured I'd find you sooner or later, who the hell would've thought I'd get lucky on my first try?"

"Well, from what I can recall, you always got lucky on your first try...as a matter of fact, you hardly had to try, those groupies hung around the club like leeches", House quipped.

Suddenly, the lights in the hospital lobby dimmed. A large crystal spinning ball, just like the ones they used to have at discos, was suspended and lowered from the ceiling.

Jacobs went scurrying for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a wonderful surprise for you. It is not well known that Dr. Gregory House was an accomplished musician before he became the great doctor that he is today. I would like you all to meet some of his former band members........"

And with that, a spotlight shown on four figures on a makeshift stage. House couldn't believe it. Crandall had come to town, and started up a band at Jacobs' place! He now realized he had missed quite a bit not hanging around the club anymore. He wondered how long Crandall was in town and had worked at the club before Jacobs had decided to bring them together again.

Crandall started the first number off by playing the Stones' "Start Me Up". The guests looked at each other in awe, not expecting PPTH to turn into a dance floor. One by one, they reluctantly got up and started to dance, and within a few minutes, the whole place was filled with writhing, frenzied dancers. Even the doctors and nurses were dancing!

"I-I don't know what to say!" House stammered, as Jacobs stood next to him, enjoying the band.

"Say anything, just don't mention that donation", Jacobs warned. House looked at Jacobs in surprise, then nodded his head in agreement.

"That was a shocker too", House told Jacobs. "Where the hell did you get that kind of money?"

Jacobs shrugged. "Look, kid, we ain't got no children, no one to leave it too, we've got a place in Florida, and a place here in Jersey, I can't take it with me, so what better way than to put it where it'll be used for something good?"

"I can't tell you what that means to our department". Jacobs looked at House knowingly. "I know, kid, that's why I did it...I'm indebted to you".

"What are you talking about? After all you've done for me?" House looked geniunely shocked.

Jacobs waved his hand in dismissal. "Tsk, tsk, it was nothing! You earned your keep, if I recall. You more than paid me back for that engagement ring".

House's mind suddenly was flooded with memories of a long time ago. When he was a young man filled with dreams that were shattered when Terry was cruelly taken away from him so early. His eyes became misty as he recalled those days.

Jacobs didn't miss a beat.

"Kid, you've got a good thing going with that lovely Dr. Cameron. Think of the present....let go of the past...it's the only way you will be able to go on".

"I know, old man, I know", House sighed.

The music changed to disco. House groaned and rolled his eyes. He stole a quick glance at Lisa Cuddy. He remembered how much she was crazy about that kind of music. House hated it, he couldn't decide which was worse: disco or the rap/hip/hop crapola of today.

Cuddy came running over to House.

"House! Doesn't that dude look like Crandall?" Cuddy shouted over the band.

"It _is_ Crandall!" House grumbled.

".GOD! I thought for a minute, I might be losing it, but it really IS him, isn't it? And, he's playing MY song!"

House rolled his eyes again. How could he forget? "Macho Man"....ugh....Village People. House shook his head but he felt a hand grab him and lead him onto the makeshift dance floor. Cuddy was smiling ear to ear as she firmly held onto House, and laid his cane down, where it was held up by a table.

"What the hell are you doing, Lise?" House whined, as Cuddy proceeded to twirl him this way and that, just like she did many years ago.

Wilson, Foreman, Cameron and Chase were standing against a wall, surveying the whole scene and all of them were smiling.

"Oh Gawd! Can you believe House dancing to disco!" Chase joked.

"Hehehe! Would've never guessed a white guy could move like that!" Foreman interjected.

Even Wilson was taken aback. He shook his head and laughed, despite himself.

When the band ended the number, House made the sign of the cross and retrieved his cane quickly. Cuddy was fanning herself with her hands, and the ducklings surrounded her and complimented her on her dancing.

"Yep, she's a regular 'Party Pants'!" House scowled, as Cuddy whipped her hand around and narrowed her eyes at House. Crandall overheard the remark and started snorting. But Cuddy's mouth turned upwards into a smile and she laughed too.

"Party Pants?!" repeated Chase.

"Yeah, can you imagine that? Spandex all the way!"

Cuddy hit House on the arm, as Cameron took his other arm.

"You were quite a twosome out there", Cameron said, laughing. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I had a good teacher", House said, nodding at Cuddy, whose eyes were twinkling.

The band slowed it down, and it was Cameron's turn to take House onto the dance floor. They held onto each other tightly, and Cameron laid her head on House's chest, as he put his cheek close to her head and took in her sweet perfumed hair.

"I love you", Cameron blurted out. Awkward silence ensued. Cameron swallowed hard. 'Will he ever tell me?' she screamed to herself.

"Yeah, me too", came House's reply.

to be cont'd.


	154. Chapter 154

It was close to midnight when the party officially ended. The only stragglers left were House, Cuddy, Wilson and the ducklings. Cuddy had hired a cleanup service, with any extra food left over to be shipped to the orphanage.

"Hey House, why don't you play us a song on the piano?" Wilson suggested. House glared at him. He was relieved the party was finally over and he was exhausted. Playing Santa with over a hundred children sitting on your lap with a bum leg sure wears a man down.

"Yeah, House!" chimed in Chase and Foreman. Crandall's band was packing up their gear and instruments, but Crandall overheard Wilson's suggestion and raised an eyebrow.

"Greg, haven't heard you hit those keys since....."

"Shutup!" House growled, as everyone laughed.

Cameron looked at House pleadingly. Her beautiful blue/green eyes melted a hole in his heart and he could hardly refuse when she gave him that soulful look.

With an exaggerated sigh, he got up and limped dramatically over to the piano. The others scurried along behind him and took their places surrounding the piano. House scooted over to give Cameron room on the bench.

House took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. What happened next was a magical, musical transformation. House began his rendition of 'Silent Night', as everyone's mouths were agape. It was hauntingly beautiful, as only House could play it. By the end of the song, one by one, everyone began singing the words to this holy carol and when it ended, Cuddy wiped tears from her eyes.

"Cuddy, if you're going to get all hormonal over this", House began, as Cuddy mouthed a 'screw you'. Crandall's band dispersed, but Crandall had sauntered over to stand by Cuddy. Cuddy looked up at him surprised, then smiled at him warmly. He had aged well, and became more handsome in his older years. When he was at his prime, and playing the clubs back in Michigan, Cuddy barely gave him the time of day, he looked like a beatnik. Crandall took the warm smile as an invitation, and he made his move. He placed an arm around her shoulder, and in another surprise move, she snuggled closer to him, pleasing him greatly.

House smirked at them, and began playing several jollier songs. He did 'Jingle Bells', 'Holly Jolly Christmas' and several other upbeat tunes. Finally, he ended with 'O Holy Night' and sang it solo. Everyone shivered as House's voice loomed in the hospital lobby, perfectly pitched and beautiful.

As House finished the song, he removed his fingers from the keys, as Cameron blinked through her tears and held his hands. No one knew what to say. House's playing had transfixed everyone to another level. He was that good. Needless to say, House became very uncomfortable about the whole thing and decided to break the moment.

"Hey, Wilson, give this Santa hat to the kid", House instructed, grabbing the red hat and tossing it midair to Wilson. Wilson eyed him, puzzled.

"What kid? What are you doing? Don't you have to return this get up?"

House shook his head. "I found it at the Goodwill Store, believe it or not, I bought it for a song....that kid, the girl....Anna?"

Wilson was impressed. House rarely got any of his patients' names' right, and this was Wilson's patient!

"I've got a better idea! Why don't you give it to her yourself? She's in pediatrics right down the hall", Wilson suggested, as he threw the hat back to House.

"Well, I guess I'll be going", Chase announced, as Foreman bid his goodbyes.

"How about grabbing a cup of coffee somewhere?" Crandall asked Cuddy. She decided she liked Crandall and was more than happy to take him up on his offer.

"I'd like that very much", Cuddy murmured, as Crandall saluted to House, with a sheepish Cuddy waving goodbye.

Wilson and Cameron stood before House, the only ones left, besides the cleanup personnel.

"I'll be right back, I want to see her alone", House blurted out, as he grabbed his cane with one hand, and clutched the Santa hat with theother and bounded down the hallway.

It didn't take him long to get to Pediatrics. He recognized the nurse that had wheeled little Anna to the party and asked what room she was in. The nurse pointed to the room right next to the nurse's desk.

House saw that the room was dimly lit and the door wide open. He stepped in. Anna was fast asleep, holding the baby doll House had bought her close to her chest. House, despite himself, smiled, as he watched her sleep.

He inched his way towards her bedside and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He was troubled as he stared at all the equipment in her room. It was amazing how resilient children were. He doubted he could tolerate every procedure this poor little thing undoubtedly had to endure.

He held out the hat and gingerly placed it on top of the doll's head. Even though he was careful not to disturb her, Anna's eyes flitted open at the slight movement. It took her a while to focus, but when she looked into House's face, he knew she had recognized him. She smiled sleepily and held the doll even tighter. She caressed the Santa hat on the doll's head and then cocked her head and stared at House.

"What, baby girl?" House asked gently, looking around to make sure the nurse or anyone else, wasn't looking at them.

"San-ta haaaat!" she said after several minutes and pointed to House's head.

"Yes, sweetheart, it was Santa's hat, now it's your baby doll's hat.....Santa wanted you to have it". House's voice felt constricted all of a sudden, as he tried to swallow the lump that was now forming.

"NO! SAN-TA HAAAT!" Anna said, her voice getting louder. The nurse picked her head up from a chart she was reading and scowled at House and shook her head. The nurse thought House was upsetting the child, and came bustling in, making cooing sounds and trying to soothe the girl.

"NO, don't want!" Anna protested, as she pushed the nurse's hand away. The nurse looked at House helplessly and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay", House told the nurse. "I'll take care of it". And with that, the nurse walked off reluctantly.

"Anna?"

The little girl raised her eyes and looked at House. Even though she was pale and bald, she was one of the most beautiful little girls House had ever laid his eyes on.

"Santa will be back tomorrow, okay?" House said, his voice cracking, as the little girl nodded her head and hugged the doll closer to her, hat and all.

Satisfied that Anna would no longer protest, he quietly limped out of the room. When he glanced back at Anna, she had fallen fast asleep again.

to be cont'd.


	155. Chapter 155

House couldn't wait to rib Cuddy about Crandall when they got back to work the following Monday. He sat at his desk, tossing his large tennis ball up in the air, then catching it with his cane, as he thought about just what tactic would be good enough to use on her. Subtlety would be the way to go. If he dove in head first, he knew she'd go into defense mode or go all shy and coyish on him.

As he was deep in thought, he didn't have to worry about how he was going to approach her. Cuddy stood at the doorway to his office, hands on hips, shaking her head.

"House, they're waiting for you in the conference room, and you're sitting here playing with your ball!"

House caught the ball, then glanced over at her, as though just then noticing that she was there. A slow smile curled up, as he eyed her with amusement.

"Hey, it could be worse, I could've been playing with both of them!"

Cuddy gasped loudly then rolled her eyes.

"You know, all the years that I've known you, you still are pretty high on the cringe factor scale with your snide remarks!"

House chuckled, then motioned for Cuddy to have a seat opposite him. Cuddy inched toward the chair, never taking her eyes off House and sat down, hesitantly. The look on House's face told her it was going to be one of those inquisitions.

"Soooooo", House drawled dramatically. "Have a good time at the party?"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House. "I know where you're trying to go with this, so I may as well answer you directly, so we don't have to play twenty questions. You've a staff in the other room, waiting for you to begin the white board, and instead, you'd much rather hear about my life outside of this hospital".

"Crandall's a helluva nice guy. He's changed from how he was when we were all in Michigan. I enjoy his company, he makes me laugh. He's actually quite the charmer and very respectful. Does that answer your question?" Cuddy smiled smugly at House.

House leaned in, his face just inches from Cuddy's. "Yeah, but did you do the nasty with him?"

"That's none of your damned business!" Cuddy snapped back.

House smiled evilly. "Then I guess I got my answer!" House leaned back in his chair and registered a smirk.

"You know something, House? I don't know why everyone else's sex lives interest you....maybe you are unfulfilled? What's the matter? Cameron not satisfying you?"

This time it was House's turn to gasp. Cuddy had a quick tongue and could give as good as she got, but never did she ever bring up the subject of House's sex life, at least not so bluntly.

House cleared his throat nervously, as Cuddy let out a hearty laugh.

"Gotcha!" she said triumphantly, as she got up from the chair and marched out of his office.

"Smart a**", House grumbled aloud.

********************************************************

House and Cameron went to Jason's Deli for lunch, instead of the cafeteria at PPTH. Wilson had an errand to run, so there went House's free meal ticket. Cameron wasn't aware of this, and seemed delighted that House had suggested they leave the hospital for lunch outside.

"This is a nice change", Cameron gushed, as House looked around the restaurant in awe.

"Oh my God, we can eat all day here...look at the menu items, to say nothing of that salad bar! There's even desserts there, and oh look! A soft serve ice cream machine....yummy!" House licked his lips like a little boy, as they moved through the single line that had formed and placed their orders with the waitress, who wrote down their selections and gave them a number card on a wire stand and told them their food would be delivered to their table shortly.

Of course, House ordered a Reuben, and Cameron ordered the salad buffet. House had already fanagled how he would manage the salad and desserts by telling Cameron to load up her plate.

"But you ordered the sandwich only!" Cameron protested.

"Yeah, I know, why should I have to pay for the buffet salads for both of us, when you can just keep loading up and bring it back to me?"

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes.

After their food arrived and they dug in, House looked at Cameron thoughtfully.

"What? Do I have something on my cheek?" she asked, between a mouthful of salad.

"No, I was just thinking....what if your sister in law doesn't go into labor by Christmas? What are we doing for Christmas then?"

"I thought we planned on going out there regardless", Cameron answered.

House groaned. "And should she go into labor AFTER that, we gotta drive BACK up there AGAIN?" House whined.

"Oh House! It's not that far a drive to Connecticut, you know".

"I know, but it's our first Christmas _together_ and if she doesn't have the baby by then, can't we spend it alone and then drive up whenever the baby comes?" House looked pleadingly at Cameron. Cameron thought for a few moments. House did make sense. The weather was constantly threatening, and who knows if they could get a big snowstorm by then? Travelling around the holidays were rough enough, to say nothing if they encountered bad weather.

"Hmmm, you make a good point. And if the weather gets bad, we can always take the Metro train". House nodded his head in agreement. So it was settled. They'd stay home if Abby didn't give birth by the holidays. Somehow it sounded too simple. Life for House was complicated, and he had a nagging feeling this Christmas would be anything except hectic.

*******************************************************

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" Wilson had walked into House's office late one afternoon.

"Sorry buddy, we can't sit around, eating Chinese food from takeout boxes this year". Wilson looked disappointed.

"Spending it with Cameron, then?"

House nodded.

"I should have figured, but I was hoping that maybe we could do something". Wilson's voice didn't hide his disappointment. House was secretly touched that his friend was a little miffed, but of course, he'd never tell him that.

"I thought you and Julie made up?"

"Yeah, we did, but I still feel rather uncomfortable and awkward".

"Around your own wife? Jesus, Wilson, if you can't let it all hang out with your wife, what else is there?"

"A night bonding with my best friend", Wilson mumbled. House felt something tug at his heartstrings and quickly tried to dismiss it. Was he getting soft in his old age? Or worse yet, senile and sentimental? House shuddered as he pictured an image of himself, on a front porch of some house, rocking in a rocking chair, his lap bundled up in a blanket.

"Look, I have to leave everything up in the air", House explained. "Jake's wife is about to pop and we're not sure exactly when that will be".

"Yeah, Cameron mentioned something about that...that you guys would probably head up there the minute she went into labor".

"Well, how about this? You spend Christmas Eve with Julie, I spend it with Cameron, and maybe we can come over Christmas Day or something for dinner?"

Wilson's eyes lit up. What a perfect idea!

"Okay, sounds great! I'll tell Julie tonight, so she's not surprised. She'd love to cook for us!"

Wilson bounded out the door, as House smiled at his back.

*********************************************************

"So what do you want Santa to bring you?" House murmured into Cameron's ear, as they sat on the couch, watching TV, their arms around each other, and Cameron's head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it! What do you want?" Cameron sat up to look at House. He returned the look and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Cameron hit him playfully on the arm. "No, really, House! What would you really like?"

"For one, you can stop calling me 'House', at least when we're alone like this...it sounds so...formal".

"Okay, _Greg_" Cameron emphasized. She hadn't used his first name often, but when she said it, it made the hair on his neck stand at attention, to say nothing of other parts of his anatomy. Cameron looked down into his lap and saw how happy that had made him.

"Boy, it doesn't take long to get you started up!" she said with a giggle. House grabbed a throw pillow and covered his lap with it, looking up at her sheepishly.

Just then, the shrill ring of the phone interrupted the cozy moment they were sharing.

"I'll get it!" Cameron jumped up off the couch like a teenager, as House shook his head and envied her being able to do that. He sat there and sulked, remembering the days of his youth, when he could outrun everyone in the 100 yard dashes in high school.

"OH MY GOD! Already?! Okay! Yes! We will be there as fast as we can!" Cameron hung up the phone and ran back to House, talking rapidly in her excitement.

"That was Jake! It's happened! Abby's water broke! She's not having contractions just yet, but it's starting!"

House rolled his eyes and groaned. Then, he cocked his head to one side. "Hey, maybe this will work out after all....with Abby having the kid before Christmas, we now will only have to make one trip up there!"

"Oh House, how can you only think of that? Aren't you excited? I'm going to be an aunt!" Cameron rushed into the bedroom and threw open the closet door and pulled out some luggage. She started opening drawers frantically and throwing clothing into them.

House saw what she was doing from the sofa, grabbed his cane, and limped into the bedroom.

"Holey Moley, Allison! First babies take their sweet a** time! Slow down, we've got plenty of time!"

"Not if her water broke! You know the risk of infection is higher now that the baby is not protected in that amniotic sac anymore! It could be any time now!" Cameron's eyes were glazed in her excitement.

"Oh, you're such a doctor now!" House mocked, as he started to help with the packing. He didn't let on, but he felt excited too.

to be cont'd.


	156. Chapter 156

Cameron flung open the car door before House could park it at the New Haven General Hospital's parking lot. He was exhausted because she had talked nonstop, excitedly, about the impending birth. He wasn't really annoyed, he was kind of enamored when she looked like that. So full of energy and wonder, like a little child before Christmas morning. He bit his tongue during the ride to Connecticut, because he just couldn't say anything snarky when she was so obviously excited and happy about her little niece or nephew to be.

"Alli, Jeez, you got out of the damned car before I put it in park? Are you going to rush right in there and leave a cripple all alone to walk through this godforesaken parking lot?"

Cameron looked at House apologetically. "No, of course not! I'm sorry, House, it's just that I can't wait!"

"Noooo, I hadn't noticed!" House quipped, as Cameron gave him an infectious smile. She couldn't even roll her eyes or get annoyed at House, such was her excitement.

Cameron looped her arm through House's as they made their way into the hospital and inquired as to where the labor/delivery ward was. The stodgy nurse pointed down the hallway.

"Make a left at the end of the hallway, go through the double doors and you're there", she said, bored.

"Gee, you're a breath of fresh air! Are you always this excited to be at your job?" House snarked, as Cameron poked him in the ribs and dragged him down the hallway.

Jake was pacing up and down. His face broke out in a relieved smile when he saw his sister and House walking towards him.

"Jacob! What are you doing in the waiting room? Shouldn't you be with Abby?!" Cameron exclaimed.

Jake looked grim. "Hi sis, hi Greg", he said flatly.

"What's wrong???" Cameron practically cried out.

"Well, they checked her out, and the obstetrician said it may be a breech or partial breech, whatever the hell that means". Jake ran a nervous hand through his hair.

House and Cameron gave each other knowing looks. Cameron was the first to speak.

"Jake, do they know that for sure?"

"Know what? I don't even know what the hell 'breech' is...they told me to get out of the room so they could examine her".

"Breech means the baby is presenting feet first", Cameron said in as calm a voice as she could, but her heart was pounding. She thought back to the NICU when she worked at the hospital and knew only too well the serious complications. It usually resulted in a C-section.

"Well, are they gonna do a C on her then?" House asked impatiently. He really didn't know what the big deal was....kid's got feet first, cut open the stomach and be done with it....

"They said something about trying to turn the baby around, that's when they told me to get out.....I overheard the nurse say to the doctor that they didn't think they could do that at this point, because of the size of the baby...guess it's too big, there's no room to move around".

"Do you mind if I go in there?" House asked Jake. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you going to try and assist them?" Cameron said, still shocked. She removed her coat, gloves and put them down on the sofa in the waiting area.

"If so, I'm going with you!" Cameron announced firmly. House held out his hands to stop her.

"No. You can't.....you're too close to the situation...you know in med school, they always advise never to treat your own relatives". Cameron smirked. She remembered that, and sighed reluctantly.

Jake followed House.

"No one can come in right now", the doctor advised. "Love, will you see that no one enters the room until we're done here?"

House looked from the doctor to the nurse. 'Love'? What the hell? 

"Maybe you two should get a room....'love'...."House smirked. The nurse rolled her eyes. She was used to it.

"My name _is_ Love, for your information", the nurse said stiffly. She was about the same age as Cameron, with jet black hair and eyes to match. Her skin was ivory and was flawless.

'Weird name for a person', House grumbled to himself.

"Sir, Mr. Cameron, you cannot come in here!" the doctor repeated.

House took out his identification to prove he was a doctor. He surveyed the young obstetrician, who looked to be fresh out of college. It was obvious to House he hadn't performed many births and was anxious about doing a C-section.

"Love", House instructed the nurse, as he held in a chuckle, where do I scrub up?"

"Wait a minute! You can't just come in here and take over...you don't even have hospital privileges here!" But Love the nurse, saw the determined look on House's face, and guided him to the wash basin, where she gave him some gloves, and a scrubs outfit. Then she helped him into a surgical gown.

"I'm going to use forceps, it's too late for a C-section, the baby's already in the birth canal!" the young doctor said quickly.

"Forceps?! You're shyteing me? You guys still use that ancient implement? Ever hear about all the kids that are born that way, half their brains are crushed in!"

The doctor shot a helpless look at Love, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Abby, honey, how are you doing?" House said gently to Abby, who had been quiet the whole time, gripped in fear. Abby's hair was wet and Love kept applying a cold compress to her forehead.

"House! Oh My God! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor, you're the patient having the baby, you do the Math", House smirked, but he winked at Abby to take the edge off his snarky comment.

"Are you having a lot of contractions? How far apart are they?"

"Not that close, but when I do have them, they're...they're.....AHHHHHHH!" Abby screamed, as House winced. Abby was in such dire straits, she didn't have time to be embarrassed that she was laying there, spread eagled, in front of THE Dr. House!

"Jake, wait outside", House instructed.

"What are you going to do?" the doctor, whose name was Dr. Black, asked anxiously.

"First of all, have you tried rotating the baby around?" The doctor looked at House incredulously.

"The baby's too big...we did a sonogram...there's no room to turn it!" But House only half heard. He started to knead and palpate Abby's stomach. Miraculously, it didn't hurt her, and she actually felt some relief. House worked his magic fingers on Abby a few more minutes. Then, he shocked everyone, took his fist, and inserted it into the birth canal.

"Heads up!" House said triumphantly, as he instructed Abby to bear down. She did, and let out several more screams, and the baby slipped into House's waiting hands, crying furiously, all ten fingers and toes intact.

"Here you go", House said, as he cut the umbilical cord and placed the baby, on it's mother's stomach.

"What is it?" Abby cried out anxiously.

"Oh! Well, it doesn't have what I've got, so I guess it's a girl!" Dr. Black and Love broke out in relieved smiles.

"Aren't you going to congratulate us?" said a voice behind House. It was Jake. He'd witnessed the whole thing. Everyone had been so wrapped up in the tense moments before the birth that they didn't notice that Jake had re-entered the room.

"We have a daughter!" Abby said, looking at Jake through her tear filled eyes.

"Yes, we do, sweetheart, I'm proud of both of you....and Greg, I don't know what to say", Jake looked at House.

"How about 'have a cigar'? I could sure use one and a good stiff drink after this!" House said, untying his gown and snapping his gloves off.

Love whisked the baby away to clean her up and do the vitals, weighing and measuring.

"What are we going to name her?" Jake cooed gently as he stroked his wife's cheek.

Suddenly, Abby sat up. "Oh my God! Where's Allison? She doesn't know what happened! Somebody get Allison!"

"Someone call for me?" Cameron smiled widely as she took a few steps further into the room.

"I saw the whole thing, I was behind Jake", Cameron admitted, her excitement barely being able to be contained.

"She's beautiful, you guys!" Cameron hugged Abby and Jake and went over to watch Love clean her little niece.

"Lacey!" Abby blurted out.

"Huh?" Jake blinked at his wife.

"Lacey Michelle Cameron!"

"Hey, that sounds pretty good!" Jake said to his wife.

"Would you like to hold her, Dr. House?" Love asked, as she finished checking out the baby, and put on a diaper, a little cotton hat and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

Before House could respond, Love was already placing the baby in House's arms. He held her stiffly, expecting her to shatter into tiny pieces at any minute.

"Look at her cute little button nose!" Cameron exclaimed. "And the hair! All curly and red....just like yours, Abby!"

"But she's got your eyes, lil sis", Jake added. Baby Lacey had the most beautiful green/blue eyes.

"Yes, she does", chimed in House. "And they're beautiful!" Cameron blinked through her tears, as House handed her the baby.

"Thank you", whispered Dr. Black, as Love helped him out of his gown. He smiled sheepishly at House, feeling very inadequate at the moment.

"You're welcome...remember that for next time", House joked, as he winked at Love, who blushed profusely.

to be cont'd.


	157. Chapter 157

Cameron handed the baby back to Nurse Love.

"Well, congratulations, J.T." House said, as he put an arm around Jake.

"Oh, and you too, Abby", House added.

"I couldn't have done it without you, House", Abby said, blushing.

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment, but I could go for a stiff one", House said anxiously. Cameron giggled behind him. House whipped his head around and smirked.

"You minx!" Everyone laughed.

"Mind if me and Greg grab a few beers?" Jake asked Abby. Abby nodded her head. "Alli can stay with me. Besides, I need to call Hermione and Christine....they'll be so excited". Jake leaned over, kissed his wife goodbye and he and House left.

"How are you feeling, Abby?" Cameron asked, the moment they left.

Abby sighed. "Well, I'm beat, but at least I can see my feet again", she quipped. Then, on a more serious note, "Alli, can you believe it? I'm a mother!"

"Yes" replied Cameron, "and I have a very beautiful niece". Abby phoned Hermione, who promised to call Christine and they spoke a few minutes excitedly. 

"Hermy and Chrissy are going to visit, they should be here before Jake and House get back".

"I'm looking forward to it!" said an excited Cameron. "This will be like a little reunion!"

Thirty minutes later, with Cameron still sitting besides Abby's bed, Hermione and Christine burst in, carrying a huge basket with a giant pink helium balloon, overflowing with presents.

"Abby!" both of them said in unison as each woman hugged the new mother.

"Alli!" The scene was repeated again, as they hugged Cameron.

"We got y'all a boatload of stuff", Christine said excitedly, thrusting the huge basket into Abby's arms. Lots of little outfits for Baby Lacey, everything a Mom could use for the layette, and a perfume and bubblebath set for Abby.

"I can't wait to dress her in all these outfits....to say nothing of all the stuff you bought for her", Abby said, looking at Cameron.

Nurse Love brought Baby Lacey back into the room. She had brought her back to the nursery for awhile. Hermione and Christine oohed and aaahed over the little cherub and fought over who was going to hold her first.

"Now, now! Don't go starting a fight already! What are you going to do when you have to babysit her?" Abby gently chided.

"I get first dibs, I'm older!" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh, NOW all of a sudden, she admits she's old!" Christine joked. "I'm always telling her how much younger she looks than her real age....now she decides to use it against me!"

Hermione chuckled as she kissed baby Lacey on the forehead and handed her to Christine, who marvelled at the baby's shocking head of red curls.

As the women spoke excitedly and got caught up on all the latest gossip around town, they didn't realize how fast the time went.

Jake and House had already returned. House scowled as he waved his hand around the room.

"Our testosterone's outnumbered by all this damned estrogen!" he snarked, as Christine rolled her eyes.

"Same ole House I see!"

"What? Did you expect me to be any different?" House challenged.

"Not really, but I thought maybe you would've softened up a little, like maybe Cameron would've rubbed off on you by now".

"Oh, she's rubbed off all right....." House began, as Cameron poked him in the ribs to shut up.

"Owww! How many damned times are you gonna poke me in the side? I probably have a permanent black and blue mark there by now!"

"Well, I guess we'd better go, Abby" Hermione said reluctantly. I don't like to drive when it gets dark and they're saying the weather may get bad later on tonight. Ready, Chrissy?"

Christine mumbled a reluctant "Yeah", as both women hugged and kissed Abby and Baby Lacey, then did the same to Cameron.

"Bye gentlemen!" Hermione said to Jake and House. "Congratulations, Jake", Christine added. "And remember, we get Lacey on New Year's Eve!!" And with that, the two women left the hospital.

"What was that about?" Cameron eyed Abby curiously.

"Oh those two cannot wait to babysit! I told them if the baby came and I felt up to it, Jake and I would go out New Year's Eve", Abby explained.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Abby murmured to Lacey, as she adjusted herself to nurse Lacey. House's eyes widened in horror, as he realized she was about to feed the baby right in front of everyone.

"Uh, I gotta take a leak!" House suddenly blurted out, as he limped a fast get away. Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys, House just cannot be discreet!". Jake cracked up. "I wouldn't want your boyfriend any other way....I'm glad you didn't make a wuss out of him...yet". Cameron glared at her brother, but she was smiling.

"Jake, Abby", Cameron began in a serious tone. "Since Lacey came early, I don't know if we'll be able to get up to Connecticut again to spend Christmas together. House mentioned he'd like us to spend our first Christmas together...alone". Cameron looked at the two of them apologetically.

"That's fine, lil sis. I don't think Abby would be up to having another dinner again so soon, right, sweetheart?"

"I wouldn't mind, if you could order out again!" Abby teased. Jake looked at Cameron hopefully. "How about it, sis?"

Cameron shook her head. "House was really adamant about it. He wants it to be special, you understand, don't you?"

Jake stole a glance at Abby. He knew only too well how much he had wanted to be alone with Abby when they were first dating.

"It's okay", he said, "I understand completely".

"Understand what?" House had come back from the bathroom. He peeked at Abby, and was relieved to see that she had finished nursing.

"I told them we wouldn't be coming back up for Christmas", Cameron explained.

"Oh sure! Blame it all on me!" House said dramatically.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Cameron looked at her brother and sister in law and threw her hands up.

"I can think of several things", House said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Jake chuckled.

Cameron went to poke him again, but House held up his cane in defense this time. "Oh no you don't! As it is, I think you're gonna have to put some Ben Gay ointment on these ribs tonight!"

Cameron rolled her eyes again, and told Jake and Abby that they would have to get going, as they hadn't checked into a room yet.

"Nonsense! Stay at my place...I'm there all alone anyway!" Jake looked pleadingly at House and Cameron, who looked at each other helplessly.

"Okay, give me the key to the house", House said. He wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to save himself some money.

"Can I hold her one more time?" Cameron pleaded, as Abby handed Lacey over to Cameron, who hugged her tightly to her chest and kissed her forehead gently.

House smiled crookedly and couldn't resist prying open Lacey's tiny fingers with one of his own. She latched onto his index finger tightly. House felt something stirring, he didn't know quite what kind of feeling he was having, but it felt good.

"She's got a helluva grip! Maybe I'll teach her to arm wrestle when she gets a little older!"

"Oh no you don't! She's going to be a "girly girl" if her aunt has anything to do with it!" Cameron said stubbornly.

Before she gave the baby back to Abby's waiting arms, House impulsively pecked the little angel on the cheek. A collective gasp was heard in the room.

"Well, Dr. House, I see that baby Lacey has you wrapped around her little finger", said Nurse Love, who had come back in to check on Mom and baby.

House pulled his finger back, embarrassed and felt his cheeks sting. Cameron giggled and so did Abby.

"We'll see you guys later", Cameron said, as they all said goodbye, and House and Cameron left the hospital.

House and Cameron were quiet during the short drive back to Jake and Abby's house. After he parked the car, House shut the engine off and turned to look at Cameron.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked gently, turning her face to meet his with his hand. Cameron looked at House with tear filled eyes.

"I knew it was going to get to you", House said quietly. Cameron let the tears flow, as House pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly. He let her cry it all out, and stroked her head until she was calm again, and then they went inside the house.

to be cont'd.


	158. Chapter 158

"Allison, I swear to God, I think you've added another appendage!" said an exasperated House, as Cameron nuzzled her niece one last time. Abby had come home the next day, and now an impatient House stood tapping his cane on the floor, anxious to get back on the road.

"You are just as cute as you can be, aren't you?" cooed Cameron, as she bestowed numerous kisses on the baby's cheeks and forehead. The baby smirked.

"See? Even the kid's gettin' disgusted!" House grumbled.

"That was probably gas", Cameron chided.

"In that case, all the more reason to get outta Dodge!" House said, holding his nose, as Jake and Abby laughed.

One more round of hugs and kisses, and Cameron reluctantly handed baby Lacey to her brother.

"Take care of my niece!" Cameron shouted back at them standing on the front door, as House grabbed her arm and guided her to the car.

"Greg! It's my first niece, what is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, it's just that I want to get home at a decent time, not stuck on 95 all night....Cuddy's already been lenient enough by giving us some time off to see the kid, I don't want her panties to get any tighter over it". Cameron nodded. House was right. Cuddy _had_ been more than generous in allowing them time off for the impending birth. Of course, House thought Cuddy would make up for it by having him do double time at the clinic, but he'd worry about that later.

House let out a sigh of relief as they hit 95 finally and it was pretty smooth sailing. Cameron became quiet and pensive, as she stared out the window. House stole a few glances over at her and finally grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. He remained silent. No sense in turning on the waterworks, he knew she was thinking about the baby and her own chances of becoming a mother. Even though Cameron had seemed to get over the rape and abortion, the car accident seemed to have been the last straw on the camel's back. He wondered if she ever fully would recover from that blow.

Cameron managed to fall asleep against the headrest, to House's relief. Better she fall asleep than cry the whole trip. The rest of the trip was made in complete silence as House struggled to stay awake. He did manage to stop once at a gas station and bought coffee for himself. Seeing that Cameron hadn't budged, he gingerly got back in the car and proceeded onward.

*******************************************************

Finally, it was Christmas eve. PPTH went on as usual, but luckily, no compelling cases, so Cuddy agreed to let everyone off early. House, of course, was the first to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Dr. House?" Cameron stood in the hallway, hands on hips.

"Um, I remembered I forgot something", House said sheepishly.

"Oh, that makes sense, you remembered you forgot something?" Cameron repeated.

"Uhmm, mmmmm", House mumbled. He looked distracted and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll meet you at home. Anything special you want me to pick up before all the stores close?"

House thought a moment. "We've got beer, booze, you cooked the lasagna last night, nope, that's about it". House scurried away before Cameron could say anything. She just shook her head and went back into her office to gather her things and leave.

Back at home, Cameron had already warmed the lasagna in the oven twice. It was almost seven. The stores had closed by six. Where the heck was House?! She'd leave two voice messages on his cell phone when he failed to pick up. She opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass in an attempt to remain calm. As she did so, she heard the key in the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

House could barely be seen, as he struggled with several gift wrapped boxes and swore under his breath.

"Could you help a cripple out here?" House shouted, as his cane dropped, followed by two of the wrapped presents.

"Shyte!" mumbled House, as he stumbled the rest of the way inside, as Cameron bent down to retrieve the dropped packages.

"Where were you?" Cameron demanded, as she took the rest of the packages from House's arms, and laid them on the coffee table. "I've already heated the lasagna up twice!"

"Sorry", House smiled sheepishly. "You know I'm the world's biggest procrastinator, I waited till the last minute to get your presents". Cameron eyed the booty and forgot she was mad at House.

"But you could've answered your cell!" she said, feigning anger.

"With all this crap in my arms?"

They continued to lightly bicker as House followed the delicious aroma of food right into the kitchen and plopped down at the table. Cameron took the tray of lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the table, along with a loaf of Italian bread and a large mixed salad. She poured some wine for House and another for herself.

"God, that was good!" House rubbed his belly, fully satiated. "Now, for the presents!" he added excitedly.

"Which one do I open first?" Cameron looked at all the boxes in wonder.

"Go from the large first, down to the smallest last", House instructed.

The first present was a beautiful cashmere winter coat in Cameron's favorite color, red. She oohed and aahed, as she tried it on and paraded around the living room in it. It fit perfectly. "Oh House, I love it! Just what I needed too!"

"Yeah, I know, that skimpy little leather number is barely long enough to cover your cute little butt", he quipped, as Cameron giggled.

"What about your presents?"

"What about them?" House replied. "You go first!"

Cameron frowned, then smiled gleefully, as she opened the second present. Inside the box was a satin pair of pajamas, in a soft cream color. "They're exquisite!" Cameron cooed as she ran a hand on the smooth material.

"Those short nighties are cute, but again, not enough to keep you warm on a cold winter's night".

"I thought that's what you were for!" Cameron joked, as House smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying Cameron opening up her gifts like a little girl in a toy shop. In fact, he was happy enough just to watch this little scene, he didn't care whether or not he got anything. Having Cameron with him was the best present he could have this Christmas.

"Hey, there's one more!" Cameron exclaimed. The last box was smaller than the other two. Cameron held it up to her ears and shook it.

"Don't do that!" House suddenly shouted, but it was too late. The box jingled, and Cameron knew what that meant...jewelry!

House rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to be a surprise!" he frowned.

"Oh, I will be, when I open this up!" Cameron gushed, tearing at the wrapping paper. Suddenly, she gasped aloud, as she held up a brilliant diamond necklace, with a diamond bracelet to match.

"OH MY GOD, HOUSE, this is BEAUTIFUL!" Cameron blinked back tears.

"Yeah, I thought so too", House said smugly, as he got up and took the necklace from Cameron's hands and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He did the clasp and turned her around to face him again. Cameron was struggling with the bracelet until House grabbed her arm and looked at her intently. "Let me help you with that", he barely whispered, as he fastened the clasp. Cameron brought her wrist up to her face and moved her arm this way and that, as the diamonds glistened in the light.

"Oh House, you've made me sooo happy!" Cameron whispered, as she clung to him tightly.

"Not as happy as you've made me, princess", he murmured into her hair.

"Now for your present!' Cameron broke the embrace and ran into the bedroom. When she came back in, House was sitting on the couch, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Here!" Cameron said, thrusting the box at House. He stared at it a long time, not having a clue as to what she could have possibly gotten him.

Inside was a large book of sheet music, mostly old R&B tunes. It was a book House had casually mentioned in conversation when he had started playing at the Odyssey, and it was a rare one, one that had not been in publication for many years.

"Oh wow! Where did you find this?" House thumbed through the catalog of songs, totally flabbergasted.

"It wasn't easy....I was up at 3 in the morning until I finally outbid another bidder on eBay. A whole month's salary too!" House looked at her in surprise. Then, he peeked inside the box, where he noticed something wrapped in tissue. He unwrapped the tissue paper, only to find another box. Inside was a brand new Tag Huer watch. House had always mentioned that he loved those watches, but could never find the one he wanted. This one was perfect with a midnight blue dial and stainless steel wristband.

"Cool!" House exclaimed, as he put the watch on. "Thank you, honey", he said quietly as he pulled Cameron into a hug, where they stayed embraced for several long moments.

It was the best Christmas House could remember in a very long time.

to be cont'd.


	159. Chapter 159

House was looking what was on the bed. He'd pulled out some clothes from his closet. Jeans, Rolling Stones tee shirt, black studded belt and black boots. It was Christmas Day and he and Cameron were getting ready to go to Wilson's house for Christmas dinner.

Cameron stepped out of the shower and had a large towel wrapped around her body, with another smaller one around her head. Her eyes rested on the bed, along with House's and she frowned and put her hands on her hips. In doing so, the towel she had wrapped around her tiny figure came undone. House saw this through the corner of his eye and whipped his head around.

"WOWEE!! Do I get yet another present today?" he quipped, licking his lips and eyeing her up and down suggestively.

"Ooops!" said a slightly blushing Cameron, as she readjusted the towel. "Um, Greg, you're not wearing that to Wilson's, are you?"

House looked at her matter of factly. "Of course! What's wrong with it? My fave jeans and shirt...broken into, worn, and very comfortable, especially with all the grub we're going to eat". House rubbed his belly in anticipation.

"HOUSE!" Cameron forgot herself and resorted to using House's last name. "I am wearing dress slacks, a Christmas sweater and strappy heels, how are YOU going to look?"

"Comfortable", was House's simple reply.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Cameron said, shaking her head, as she took off the towel around her head, and began drying her hair.

"Yeah, but you love me that way, don't you?" House snuck up behing Cameron as she rigorously towel dried her hair, and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. She giggled and swatted him gently with the towel.

"Why don't you do that with the other towel now?" House said, one eyebrow raised, and a crooked smile on his face.

Cameron just rolled her eyes and sighed. It was useless to argue with him. She reasoned that at least they were going to a friend's house and not another fundraiser.

*******************************************************

Wilson answered the door as House and Cameron arrived, with Julie bustling around in the kitchen, making last minute preparations. Everything was ready, to House's relief. He was starved. Naturally.

"Hello, House, hello, Cameron!" Julie said, as she greeted them with a Christmas apron tied around her waist. "How nice of you to come!"

"Well, I haven't come....." Cameron interrupted House's snark by poking him in the ribs.

"Jeez, Alli, what did I tell you about that?" House looked at Wilson and pouted. "You see this here? She's probably given me a dozen black and blue's from all that rib poking". Wilson was unsympathetic.

"Too bad House, when are you going to learn to bite your tongue?"

"I can think of other things to do with my....."

"HOUSE!" Cameron shouted, as she got ready to poke him again. House scurried over to his place at the table, where Julie had instructed him to sit. The table was set in Christmas china with a lovely Christmas'y tablecloth pattern.

"Where's the eats?" House blurted out, not seeing any food on the table as yet.

Julie laughed. "I'm bringing out some appetizers first, but Wilson will pour the wine first". Wilson popped open a bottle of white wine and poured everyone a glass.

"Hmmm, white wine...must mean we're having either chicken or fish", House mumbled to Cameron, who's elbow was ready to attack at any given moment.

"Yep, but it's not just any old fish.....Julie's made lobster tails!" House's eyes widened in pleased surprise. "Holy Sh......." House grimaced as he felt the familiar poke of Cameron's elbow. "It's Christmas, watch your language!" she chided.

Julie brought out shrimp cocktail and a dazzling array of different kinds of cheeses and Italian cold cuts.

"Hey, I thought Jews don't eat pork? Isn't this prosciutto, Italian ham?" House looked at Wilson accusingly.

"I'm not Orthodox", muttered Wilson.

"NOW he tells me!" House scowled.

After a delicious meal of lobster tails, fresh asparagus tips in Hollendaise sauce, garlic mashed potatoes and hot, buttered rolls, House excused himself from the table, but not quickly enough. A very loud burp escaped his lips, as he smiled sheepishly at Julie and mumbled a hasty apology. Julie was in high spirits and thought House was hysterical. Nothing could spoil this day. She and Wilson were back together again, and she was ecstatic. Not only that, but she actually had a glow.

Wilson cleared his throat nervously, as everyone made their way into the living room. "I've...we've got an announcement to make". Wilson put his arm around Julie's waist.

"We're expecting!" Wilson blurted out.

"Why, you dog, you didn't take long to knock her...." another poke from Cameron almost sent House reeling, the force of it made him lose his balance.

"See the abuse I take?" House pouted. But he stole a glance at Cameron to gauge her reaction. As far as he could tell, she looked geniunely happy for them, as he watched her congratulate the happy parents to be, and hugs were exchanged all around.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson", House said in a more serious tone. And with that, he impulsively hugged Wilson and pecked Julie on the cheek. Then, he felt his cheeks get hot and he turned around and limped to the backyard, where he lit up a cigar he had saved for special occasions. Wilson followed him.

"So, how are you and Allison doing?" Wilson eyed House knowingly. House peeked inside the house and saw Cameron and Julie talking excitedly, as Cameron helped Julie clean up the dinner dishes.

"I don't know, Wilson, she got really down when we left Jake and Abby's", House said quietly, puffing on his cigar.

"It must be hard for her, I almost wasn't going to mention anything just yet, but Julie couldn't wait to tell everyone", Wilson said apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay, she's got to deal with it...people are going to have kids, they can't hide that fact, and somehow she'll have to cope with it".

"I hope so", Wilson said, sighing. "Yet, there are things they are doing now, that should make Cameron able to carry a baby full term....I think they go in and put a support under the uterus or extra sutures or something, I'm no obstetrician, but I think it's an option".

House remained pensive for the remainder of the conversation. Again, he looked inside the window, and Julie and Cameron were just about finished up cleaning, and were seated in the living room.

"It's just another thing we'll have to deal with", House said, half to himself as he and Wilson returned to the living room to join their loved ones.

to be cont'd.


	160. Chapter 160

The Christmas holidays were finally over for everyone, but there was still New Year's Eve plans to be made.

Jacobs had called House and told him he was having a party at the nightclub to ring in the New Year and would he want to hook up with Crandall and play keyboard again?

"Excellent! Sure, I'd love to!" House had jubilantly replied. Music was House's magnet, followed very closely by food. Jacobs said he was going to have a huge buffet table crammed with assorted food.

"Hey House!" Wilson said, as he strolled into House's office a few days before the big bash.

House looked up from playing with his yo yo. His "Walk the Dog" trick was turning into a "rollover and play dead dog"....he became frustrated, as the string became entangled, and swearing loudly, he flung the damned thing across the room.

"What?" he finally answered Wilson, irritably.

"Heard who's in the lineup at the Odyssey New Year's Eve". Wilson took a seat opposite House.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" House feigned innocence.

"Oh come on, House! Don't be coy! It's plastered all over the nightclub's front doors that Crandall's band is playing, with Greg House on keyboard.

"No shyte?" House looked at Wilson in surprise. "Oh God, why the hell did Jacobs do that?" House seemed embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Why not, House? I think it's great! It's good advertisement for the club AND the hospital!"

"Huh?" House said dumbly.

"Everyone knows you're the man on those keys, even though your reputation for your bedside manners at the hospital sucks, but Jacobs is charging a cover charge, with half going to PPTH's pediatric wing!"

"What?!" House stared at his friend. "Jesus, the man already gave....." House stopped abruptly, almost letting it slip that Jacobs had donated $100,000.00 at the PPTH Christmas party.

"Already gave what?" Wilson repeated.

"Uh, already donated some money a few months' back the last time I played there and we had a fundraiser...you weren't there that night", House lied. Wilson merely nodded his head.

"Everyone's talking about it. You know Cuddy's going to go...she's Crandall's main squeeze, and I think Foreman and Chase may bring dates. I don't know about Julie though, depends if she feels up to it...she's already throwing up and feeling like shyte, plus she can't drink"/

"Good! Then she can be the designated driver if any of you losers get smashed!" Wilson chuckled.

"What's this about New Year's Eve?" Cameron said loudly, walking in on them. House looked down and shuffled some papers nervously.

"House?!" Cameron stared down at him with hands on hips.

"Cameron, Jacobs called me the other day, I was going to mention it, but now Wilson tells me Jacobs' got the joint plastered with posters announcing my triumphant return on the keyboards, and now, the whole hospital's abuzz with the news".

Cameron let a smile creep up on her face. "I wasn't mad, I was just pulling your leg".

"I wish you would pull...."

"HOUSE! What did I tell you about that?" Cameron shouted, as Wilson blushed and murmured a "see you later" and scampered out of the office.

House shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at Cameron angelically. She couldn't help it, she cracked up and so did House.

********************************************************

"What should I wear, House?" Cameron shouted from the bedroom, as House fiddled around on the piano for practice. It was New Year's Eve, although it was late in the afternoon, and already Cameron was fretting over what she would wear.

"Well, Jacobs said "any attire" so I'm sure they'll be a mix of dressed up idiots along with the usual slobs".

"Oh, that makes me feel sooo much better! Would a sweater, jeans and boots be okay or should I wear my strappy heels and a dress?"

"Jeans and boots...oh, and the sweater of course", House smirked.

"Good, for some reason, I don't feel much like dressing up, it'd be a nice change to just wear something comfortable".

"Ahhh, now you're thinking more like me! Smart girl!" House said, winking at Cameron.

to be cont'd.


	161. Chapter 161

House's cell phone went off. He rolled his eyes and hoped it wasn't Cuddy or someone from the hospital. He took the phone out of his front jeans pocket and glanced at the caller ID. It said "Wilson".

'What the hell does he want?' House mumbled to himself as he growled "yeah" into the phone.

Wilson sounded out of breath and was talking a mile a minute, gasping in between words.

"Wilson! Slow the hell down! What's wrong?" Cameron heard House's voice rise and walked into the living room and stood there, staring at House.

"House! I know we've got the party at the club tonight, but I need your help!"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at PPTH. I was ready to leave to go home and change for the party, when the nurse that takes care of Anna barged into my office and said they were having some problems with her!"

House's pulse quickened, as Cameron's eyebrow shot up, searching his face for information. House held up a hand to her to wait a minute.

"I thought you said the chemo infusions were effective? Has she taken a turn for the worst?" House's heart leapt. He didn't know why he felt like he did, but he had feelings for the little girl. His mind raced, as a fleeting image of her, smiling at him and hugging the doll that he'd gotten her at the Christmas party flashed through his head.

"No! She's gone into some kind of tantrum-like seizure! Has nothing to do with the chemo! She's making these guttural sounds, pulling all the tubes and IV's out....we had to papoose her, yet she's still carrying on!"

"What do you want me to do?" House didn't say it sarcastically, he just couldn't figure out what Wilson expected from him.

"House, you were the only one to get a reaction from her. She may calm down if she sees you. Can you come to the hospital and see what you can do?" Wilson sounded desperate. House thought a moment, then told Wilson he'd be right there.

"What is it??" Cameron urged.

"It's Anna...Wilson's cancer patient", House said quietly.

"Oh my God! I thought she was getting better, what's happened?"

"I don't know", House said helplessly, running a hand through his hair, as he grabbed his cane, put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"To the hospital", House said quickly, and was out the door before Cameron could respond.

When House got to little Anna's room, he could see through the glass window exactly what was going on. His heart ached and his pulse quickened, as he watched Anna thrashing around on the bed, despite being restrained in a strait jacket, her guttural sounds now a high pitched shrieking. Several nurses, a male assistant and Wilson were trying to hold her down.

House walked into the room, not sure what assistance he could offer. The little girl stopped fighting long enough to realize House was standing by her bedside.

House waved everyone out of the room.

"Are you crazy?" Wilson said incredulously. "Look how many of us are trying to keep her at bay!"

"Everyone leave...all of you are only upsetting her more", House said through gritted teeth. Wilson looked at the others, and nodded his head. One by one, they reluctantly walked out of Anna's room.

"Anna", House began softly, slowly seating himself beside her. "Where is your baby doll?"

Miraculously, Anna had calmed considerably and was gazing up at House. She pointed to the floor, where the doll lay strewn, it's arms and legs all akimbo. House picked the doll up gently, then frowned. The doll must have fallen to the floor in the flurry of activity to control Anna.

He placed the doll on her chest, where she hugged it fiercely, tears welling in her eyes. House cocked his head to one side and watched her closely. It became apparent to House at that moment that this girl couldn't possibly be autistic. Children like that do not make eye contact and have emotions such as she was experiencing. Many usually were in their own little world. But Anna was very cognizant and well aware of what was going on around her. It made House suspicious of the diagnosis. He made a mental note to look through her history and see what may have happened to make her this way.

"Anna", House repeated the girl's name again, as Wilson and the others watched through the glass window, completely spellbound. They exchanged glances with each other, no one able to speak. They couldn't believe that House's presence would evoke such a stronge reaction in Anna. Wilson had only prayed that something like this would work. They were grasping at straws when she decided to go into a tantrum and House was their last resort.

The nurse tentatively stepped into the room. House shot a nasty look at her.

"Take the damned strait jacket off of her", he scowled. The nurse opened her mouth to protest.

"_I said take the f**king thing off her, for God's sakes!"_ House's face flushed with anger, as the nurse scurried over to Anna and quickly removed the restraining device.

"Now get out of here", House instructed rudely, as the nurse ran out of the room, only too glad to get away from the obnoxious doctor.

"Anna, are you better now?" House cooed, taking his hand and rubbing it up and down her arm, as she clenched the doll even tighter. She nodded her head furiously and smiled up at House. House felt his chest get tight. He was afraid he was getting too attached to this youngster. Where the hell were her parents? House was going to find that out, plus a lot more.

********************************************************

Cameron couldn't contain herself. She tried House several times on his cell to find out what was wrong with little Anna. Finally, on her fourth attempt, House finally picked up.

"Sorry, Alli, I was with Anna, she just fell asleep and I told the nurse if she starts up again, to give her something to calm her down...."

"But what happened?" Cameron interjected.

"I don't know, Alli. One thing I do know...this kid's not autistic".

Cameron gasped. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Because she's too aware of everything and can communicate pretty damned well....at least with me, anyway...we'll talk about it later...she's okay for now...are you dressed for the party?"

"Yes, House, I was wondering if we even were going, after that fiasco".

"Yeah, I need a stiff drink after that one", House laughed weakly. "Should be home in a few, baby". House slapped his phone shut and was deep in thought the rest of the way home.

to be cont'd.


	162. Chapter 162

House and Cameron arrived at the Odyssey long before anyone else had, mostly so that House could meet with Crandall and the other band members and get acquainted again. They barely had time to practice the songs they were going to play ahead of time, and House was anxious. The only other person from PPTH who had already arrived by the time House and Cameron got there was Cuddy. She was backstage, dressed in jeans, heels and an off the shoulder glittery sweater. Her hair cascaded around her and barely swept her shoulders and she had sparkles in her hair that she had applied. House had to admit she looked stunning.

"Here already, huh?" House teased, as Cuddy and Crandall smooched in a corner, as House adjusted the seat by his keyboard. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Crandall whisper something in Cuddy's ear, as she reacted with a giggle.

"Oh brother, will you's guys get a room already?" House rolled his eyes.

"Actually, we have!" Cuddy blurted out giddily. Crandall smiled sheepishly at House and was at a loss for words.

House raised an eyebrow, then grinned like the Grinch. "Oh yeah? Hmmm", was all House could snark back because Cuddy had taken him by surprise. He secretly hoped that things were going good for them and that Crandall was treating her right. Of course, judging by how happy Cuddy seemed, he guessed he was.

Cameron was by the bar, chatting with Mr. Jacobs. She, too, looked stunning, even though she had on jeans like Cuddy, and a cowl neck red glittery sweater. But she had decided that the sweater may make her too hot, what with dancing and all, so she just piled her hair on top of her head and had little tendrils on either side of her lovely face.

Cuddy finally removed herself from Crandall's embrace, as he, House and the other band members started to go over the songs.

"My, you two are a sight for sore eyes!" Jacobs gushed, as Cuddy joined him and Cameron by the bar.

"Thanks, Mr. Jacobs", Cameron said, lowering her eyes and blushing lightly.

"And cut out that Mister crap, call me Sam!" Both women looked at each other, then at Jacobs and they all laughed.

Time was going by quickly and before anyone knew it, the others began to arrive in droves. Foreman had brought a date, a lovely thing he had met working at the counter of the Starbuck's, while Chase managed to bag Alyssa, the secretary he was making out with in the supply closet during the Christmas party.

Jacobs had put two large tables together so that everyone from PPTH could sit together. Wilson arrived last, with Julie, who was still early enough in the pregnancy that she wore jeans and a Christmas sweater and looked as fetching as Cuddy and Cameron.

The buffet table didn't disappoint. Jacobs had hot and cold dishes, something for everyone. A beautiful assortment of pies, cakes, cookies and Christmas candies were strategically placed around the main dishes.

House eyed everything hungrily from the stage and hoped that there was something left by the time the band took its first break. He glanced over at Crandall, who was tightening a few strings to his guitar, then the first strains of the instrument started their first number. They played a variety of old rock and roll songs, intermingled with holiday tunes.

Halfway through their first set, a tall, blonde haired blue eyed beauty got up on the dance floor and began moving all by herself to the beat of the music. The band was playing the Rolling Stones' "Start Me Up" and the mystery girl was dancing up a storm, oblivious to everyone else around her. Other dancers on the floor took notice and one by one, stopping dancing and stood around her. It appeared as though she was transfixed, in her own little world.

Crandall nodded his head to House, and House eyed the girl. She was extremely attractive and her long blonde hair was straight and almost covered her behind. House hadn't seen long hair like that since his college days. And boy, could she dance! 'She could give those jokers on 'Dancing With The Stars' a run for their money', House thought approvingly to himself.

When the song ended, the dancers burst into a thunderous round of applause. The girl suddenly became aware that she'd been the only one dancing and the applause had been for her. She looked around, totally embarrassed, and blushed from head to toe. She gulped loudly, and caught House smiling at her. When she met his gaze, House gave her a 'thumbs up' sign and shouted, "helluva dancer, you are, young lady!" The girl got lost in the crowd quickly.

Finally the first set was over. House was famished. He grabbed his cane and sauntered over to the buffet table. The others had already gotten their plates and were seated. Cameron waited for House and joined him at the buffet.

"Oh look who's bein' thoughtful..you waited for me?" House said dramatically.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Cameron cooed.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I don't think I could've done the same, I'm freakin' starved!" Cameron rolled her eyes and thought, 'why am I not surprised?'

With his plate sufficiently piled high with food, House took a seat next to Wilson, Cameron following behind him.

"God, House, you haven't lost your touch!" Foreman blurted out as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Miss Party Pants still has her touch!" House smirked, as Cuddy began choking on her salad. Crandall laid his guitar down and rushed over to pat her gently on the back.

"Damn you House!" Cuddy gasped, between coughs, as House chuckled and dug into his food. Cuddy recovered and shot angry darts at House, as he and Crandall chuckled, lost in their own memories of a dancing Cuddy in spandex.

House was ready for the desserts when his cell phone started to ring. "Oh goddamn it, who the hell could this be?" House muttered, as he took his time fumbling around for the phone in his pocket. Wilson looked at House anxiously. He hoped it wasn't someone from the hospital calling about Anna. Then again, why would they call House? Wilson was her doctor.

Everyone turned their attention back at their food, as House answered the call. He grumbled a 'House here' and that was all he said throughout the rest of the call. He nodded his head dumbly, and his face lost all its color. Cameron dropped her fork, as the others took notice of House's grim expression.

House grabbed his cane and quickly got up from the table, finally starting to speak again, but in hushed tones. Cameron excused herself from the others and followed House but couldn't overhear the conversation. By the time House hung up, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. He sat down at an empty table in the back of the nightclub.

"House?" Cameron began tentatively. "House? Who was that? What's wrong?"

House slowly turned his head and lifted his eyes towards Cameron, who was standing over him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Allison" he said like a zombie, "sit down. I have to tell you something".

to be cont'd.


	163. Chapter 163

"That's not fair!" whined Hermione. She and Christine had to resort to flipping a coin to see who would babysit Lacey, as Jake and Abby made plans for New Year's Eve. Christine won, and her smile was as wide as the Holland Tunnel.

"You can watch her next time", Christine reassured Hermione, who wasn't at all pleased.

"Yeah but I really wasn't doing anything tonight, and taking care of Lacey would fill the lonely hours". Hermione put on a sad face.

"Oh, come on, you can take your son or daughter out to dinner or invite them over". Christine gave Hermione a hopeful look.

"That's true, but I think my son and his wife are going out, but my daughter is a homebody. I may just ask her and her boyfriend over for dinner", Hermione replied.

*********************************************************

Jake and Abby got all dressed up. They made reservations at a fancy yet intimate Italian bistro, that boasted a small band and free champagne to toast in the New Year. Abby was comforted by the fact that the restaurant was close by, in case they had to rush home to Lacey. It also cut down on the travel time. Amateur drinkers filled the highways at this time of year, and Abby was glad they weren't driving far.

"You call if she sneezes", Abby said anxiously to Christine.

Christine waved her hand. "Look, you two need a break, neither of you have left her side since she came out of you, Abby".

"I know, but this is the first time we're leaving her, and I'm...."

Jake interrupted, as he stared at the clock. "Keep this up and we'll be toasting the New Year right here! C'mon, she'll be fine, honey....see ya later Chrissy!"

"Aren't you too cute?" Christine cooed, as she changed Lacey on the changing table. Lacey was only a few weeks old but already she was starting to smile a little. Her red, curly hair and her bright blue eyes made her a really beautiful baby.

After Lacey was changed, Christine heated up a bottle and fed Lacey in the rocking chair in Lacey's room. Lacey let out a loud burp and Christine giggled.

"Boy, for a little one, you sure can make a lot of noise!" Christine laid Lacey down in her crib gently and strolled into the kitchen. She got out two champagne glasses and a bottle of Don Perignon and set them out on the kitchen table. Then, she took out some appetizers from the fridge that she had prepared beforehand and brought over to the house.

Christine hoped that Dr. Lance Nichols came through on his promise. They had begun dating a few months ago, thanks to Christine's urgent prodding. It was time Lance stopped pining for Cameron, she had told him. Despite his reservations, Lance and Christine had gone on a few dates and dinner, and to Christine's surprise and satisfaction, he had begun to loosen up a bit and enjoy himself in her company. Both of them were lonely, and it was time Lance moved on.

The doorbell rang after about an hour. Christine jumped up from the sofa, where she had been watching the early festivities at Times Square. It was still a way to go until midnight, but Christine was bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing Lance. He had warned her that due to the fact that it was New Year's Eve, he might not be able to sneak out early.

'Must be a slow night at New Haven', Christine thought to herself, as she flew open the door and fell into Lance's arms. He stiffened in her embrace. Christine stepped back, aware of his indifference.

"Well, hello to you too!" Christine mumbled sarcastically. She looked into Lance's eyes and saw something in them she'd never seen before. A mixture of sadness, fear, and dread stared back at her.

"Lance, honey, what is it? You look like you've lost your best friend or something....come on in, I've got the champagne chillin' and a plate of appetizers......"

"Chrissy, I don't know how to say this", Lance began, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Christine's heart leapt. Was Lance going to tell her this wasn't working out? If he was, he picked a helluva time to tell her! She swallowed hard, sat down opposite him and asked, "Lance, what is wrong?"

"Chrissy, there's been an accident. ER needed all available personnel, so they paged me and I left the head nurse in charge of Pediatrics. When I got to the ER, a nurse there directed me to one of the rooms. They had brought in Jake and Abby".

"WHAT?!?!" Christine blurted out, a look of horror registering on her face.

Lance took her hands in his. "Chrissy, Abby's dead. Jake is barely holding on....I've got to call Dr. Cameron, but I had to get out of there and tell you in person".

"What happened? Abby....DEAD? OH MY GOD!"

Lance hesitated. Christine looked up at him expectantly.

"They were in a car accident. A drunk driver was going the wrong way and hit them head on...he died instantly, and so did Abby. She was basically DOA when they brought her in. Jake is in grave condition....he's got several internal injuries and he was in surgery when I left to come here to tell you. I've got to call Cameron right now before something happens to him". Lance's eyes were misty.

"What do you mean?? Do you think Jake's going to die too? I can't believe this is happening! Christine became hysterical and almost collapsed. Lance directed her to the sofa, then went to get her a glass of water.

"Do you have Cameron's cell number?" Lance asked.

Christine nodded and pointed to her purse. Lance brought it back to her, and she got out her own cell phone, where she brought up Cameron's number, punched the "call" button and handed the phone to Lance.

Lance got Cameron's voice mailbox and hung up.

"I can't leave a message like that on her cell....do you have House's number?" Christine gave Lance a blank stare. She had now gone into shock after her hysterical outburst and was catatonic.

"I-I don't have House's number, but I'm sure if we called the hospital where they work and tell them it's an emergency, they'll give it to us".

Lance went through several people before Nurse Brenda got a hold of the call, and after much urging from Lance, hesitantly gave him House's cell number.

"I will probably get fired for doing this", Nurse Brenda told Lance.

"Don't worry about that, after House hears what's happened, firing you will be the last thing on his mind", Lance reassured her. He waited a beat, and sighing loudly, punched in the numbers to House's cell.

********************************************************

"What is it?" Cameron asked anxiously. The expression on House's face was scaring her. She sat down obediently when House requested her to do so, and waited for him to tell her what was going on.

"Allison, baby, there's been a terrible accident. Abby's dead, and Jake is in very serious condition....we've got to drive out there".

Cameron opened her mouth to scream but the darkness overcame her and she fainted into House's arms.

to be cont'd.


	164. Chapter 164

The drive to Connecticut was excruciatingly long. House silently cursed the holiday. Everyone and their brother were on the road and traffic was horrible. Cameron remained silent throughout the ride. House was concerned because she barely responded when he tried to ask her important questions pertaining to Jake and Abby's wishes, such as a will, DNR information, etc. She managed to remember that Jake's best friend was an attorney, Joe Paterno, and also lived in Connecticut. House made a mental note of the guy's name and planned on calling him in the morning. Hopefully, Jake was as meticulous about his affairs as his sister was about hers.

Christine had called Hermione to tell her the awful news in between choked sobs. Hermione had to call off plans for a nice, quiet dinner with her daughter as she promised Christine she'd drive right over and help with the baby. She needn't have worried, however, as Christine didn't intend to leave Baby Lacey's side.

House drove straight to New Haven General. Cameron sat in the car and only got out after House came around to her side, and offered his hand to her. She took it robotically and both of them went up the steps to the hospital.

By the time House and Cameron arrived at ER, Jake had already undergone surgery. House identified himself and Cameron, and tracked down the surgeon and told him he was a doctor. The surgeon asked if he was 'next of kin' and House pointed to Cameron, mentioning that she was Jake's sister.

The surgeon nodded his head to an empty examining room. House could tell it didn't look good for Jake. When he asked the surgeon to speak privately, Cameron shouted at House and told him 'no one was going anywhere, if it was about her brother, I need to know too'. House glanced at the surgeon, who shrugged his shoulders reluctantly. House knew the surgeon felt uncomfortable, with good reason.

As soon as they were seated in the room, the surgeon decided to cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry I don't have good news for you, Dr. Cameron, but your brother Jacob sustained massive internal injuries...we did what we could but it'll take a miracle for him to pull through", Dr. Smith began. House put a protective arm around Cameron's shoulders and felt them slump as the surgeon explained what was going on.

"He's in a semi-coma, he drifts in and out of consciousness, my advice would be to go and see him immediately", Dr. Smith said grimly. House nodded then asked what room Jake was in. The surgeon pointed down the hall and told House two doors to the right.

House had to practically lead Cameron like a child, holding her hand and guiding her to Jake's room, which was in the ICU. Only one other person was sharing the room, a much older man, who had just had bypass surgery.

Jake was barely recognizable. Besides the internal injuries, his face looked as though he'd been in a fight. His eyes were black and blue and his face, puffy and swollen. Every machine known to the medical profession was hooked up to him. He was breathing on his own, but an oxygen mask was helping him do the job.

Cameron burst into tears at the sight of her brother laying helpless and broken in the bed. A nurse tending to Jake discreetly left the room, as there really wasn't much else she or anyone could do.

"Do you want me to leave as well?" House asked gently. Cameron shook her head, and took a few steps toward her brother's bed and kissed him lightly on the forehead. When she stepped back, Jake's eyes flitted open, to Cameron's delight.

"Oh Jacob! You're awake! They said you were in a coma! Thank God! You're going to be fine!" House's chest constricted as his heart ached for her naive hope for her brother.

"Alli", Jake said raspily.

"Shhh, don't try to say anything", Cameron said soothingly to Jake.

But Jake shook his head adamantly.

"Baby sis, I have something to say to you......" Jake was obviously struggling to speak, and his voice became raspier, and his breathing quite labored.

"Abby is waiting for me. She and I want you to take care of Lacey. I already know that Abby's on the other side....I saw the light.....please, Alli, do this for me".

The tears started to fall down Cameron's cheeks as she looked at her brother in shocked disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Jake?! You're going to make it, you have to!"

"No, no, Alli, Abby's waiting......" Jake closed his eyes for eternity. The machines started to sound their warnings. The nurse rushed in, then shouted for Dr. Smith. When Dr. Smith came into the room, he didn't order the crash cart.

"Are you going to stand there and let my brother die?!" Cameron screamed, as she tried to grab Dr. Smith, but House restrained her.

"He told me he didn't want anything to keep him alive, Dr. Cameron. He was aware of his injuries. I'm not a religious man, but the look in your brother's eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life. He mentioned his dead wife was waiting for him, and no one told him that his wife died instantly".

House pulled Cameron out of the room, but she fought him with everything she had. Dr. Smith, seeing that House had a cane and was disabled, took one of Cameron's arms, as House held onto the other one and the two of them led her to a lounge area, where House gave her a cup of water.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything else I could do", Dr. Smith said apologetically.

"There's nothing that could've been done, I appreciate all that you tried to do", House said quietly, as the two doctors shook hands and Dr. Smith walked back to Jake's room to prepare him for the morgue.

"He's gone, Abby's gone, Oh My God, what am I going to do?!" Cameron wailed, as House looked on helplessly, and rubbed Cameron's back as she sobbed and screamed for several minutes.

It didn't even dawn on House that Baby Lacey would be theirs. Right now, he felt as though he had lost the only family he ever had.

to be cont'd.


	165. Chapter 165

House and Cameron were sitting in Joe Paterno's office. Cameron was able to look him up in the Connecticut Yellow Pages, and was only too glad to offer his assistance. When Cameron told him what had happened, he was aghast.

"My God, I just saw them last weekend, and me and the wife brought over something for the new baby!" Joe had said over the phone when Cameron had called.

Now, there they were, House, Cameron and Joe, going over Jake's final wishes. As House surmised, Jake was just as meticulous about his personal affairs as Cameron was with hers. He left everything to his 'sister'...in the event that he married, half would go to his wife and the remainder to his 'sister'. In the event his wife preceded him in death, upon his death, his 'sister' would still get everything. If any children were born in the event there was a marriage, it would be divided up evenly between the children, wife, and his 'sister'. 

"Well, I guess it's between you and the baby, Dr. Cameron", Joe said sadly.

"What about the baby herself?" House asked suddenly.

Joe gave House a puzzled look.

House looked at Cameron, who gave him a pained expression.

"Mr. Paterno, the last thing Jake said to Allison was that she should take care of the baby". Cameron broke down after House made that statement.

"It's not that simple, Dr. House. Dr. Cameron, you would still need to go through a formal adoption process".

"You were Jake's best friend. Can't you cut through some red tape? I mean, look at her! Allison's in no condition to go through all this legal mumbo jumbo". House's voice rose an octave and Joe sat back in his chair and gave it some thought.

"I'll see what I can do. I know this lady, a Molly Evans, she works for the Child Protective Services. She's from England, but she's been in the states for over ten years and she's the best there is. I will give her a call and see what I can do...in the meantime, we need to discuss the funeral arrangements". Paterno looked at Cameron sympathetically.

"Go ahead, read what Jake would've wanted", Cameron whispered, as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose into a tissue. House squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"There will be no funeral", Paterno read. "I don't want anyone to look at me dead in a casket. I want everyone to remember me like I was when I was alive. Therefore, cremate my body and keep the ashes in an urn".

House looked at Cameron for a reaction.

"What about Abby's wishes?" Cameron blurted out.

"As far as I know, she didn't leave a will", Paterno pointed out.

"So then what happens with her stuff?" House asked.

"If Jake wanted to be cremated, I'm sure Abby would want whatever her husband wanted", Cameron said adamantly. "We will have the cremation services for both of them, you can have the funeral home mail me the ashes". Now Cameron had calmed down sufficiently and was talking all businesslike. House looked at her in surprise, and wondered if maybe she was going into shock again.

"That's fine, then, I'll make the necessary arrangements." Paterno said.

"Is that all then?" House asked. "What about the house, their possessions?"

"The will states 'everything', which means all assets", Paterno explained.

"We'll sell the house and its contents, and I'll open an account for Lacey's college fund", Cameron suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Paterno agreed.

House thanked Paterno, and the two men shook hands. Paterno turned to Cameron and gave her a long hug. When they were done, Paterno was wiping his eyes.

"I knew Jake since we were in grade school. He was my best friend. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do without him".

"We feel the same way, Joe", House said quietly as they left Paterno's office.

*******************************************************

House and Cameron returned to Jake and Abby's house, where Hermione and Christine were watching baby Lacey. Both women had been up all night, intermittantly crying and taking turns changing and feeding Lacey.

Christine, upon seeing Cameron walk in the door, flung her arms around her and began to wail.

"Oh Alli, you poor thing! And poor Lacey's an orphan! What are y'all going to do?" Cameron hugged Christine back and it was an ironic twist that she began to comfort Christine.

"Lacey is not an orphan. She has us....me and House, to raise her".

Hermione rolled her eyes at Christine's dramatic antics. "Chrissy, please! We've already gone through enough, must you make it worse? Lacey couldn't be in better hands". Christine shot angry darts at Hermione. House took notice and intervened.

"Look, we're all upset, there's no need to start a war among ourselves. Everyone just calm down! There will be no funeral, so I really don't see any need for us to stay here....I know Cameron doesn't want to stay in this house and I don't want to spend another night at the Marriott...the bed there's like a damned cement block. My leg hurts, and I want the comforts of home". 

Christine hid a smirk. "How can you think of your own discomfort at a time like this?" Hermione froze. She couldn't believe Chrissy would actually start something with the infamous Dr. House.

The tension was so strong, you could've cut it with a knife. House waited before he spoke, something he rarely did. He usually just spat out words before thinking. He stared at Christine and said, very calmly and slowly, "I have to think about my discomfort! Jake and Abby are gone...they're already out of their misery. If Lacey is to have us to take care of her, then it only stands to reason, we've got to take care of ourselves in the process!"

House then instructed the women to pack up Lacey's things, that they were going to leave.

"What about a crib?" Hermione started to wring her hands. "Don't you think it would be better for Lacey to stay here, in her own crib and room, until you guys can move the furniture out of here?"

House narrowed his eyes. "It would be better for everyone if we left now. We'll figure out the rest later. Lacey will sleep with us. I can go out and buy my own damned crib. As a matter of fact, I think I will. Better to not have anything to remind us of what she had....we will start over". House grabbed his cane and sniffed the air. Everyone exchanged surprised glances, even Cameron, but no one spoke. By now, everyone knew better than to argue with an adamant House.

"Good bye, Alli", Hermione whispered into Cameron's ear as they hugged. Christine fell apart and sobbed when it was her turn to hug Cameron goodbye.

"Give me the kid", House instructed, as Hermione handed over baby Lacey, who was all bundled up in a large blanket. "Don't forget the car seat!" Hermione shouted, as she ran into the baby's room to retrieve it.

"Thanks", Cameron stated simply.

The trip home to Jersey was made in silence. Even baby Lacey was quiet and slept most of the way. House turned his thoughts inward. He was worried and excited for the future. He knew that in time, Cameron's grief would subside. But having a new life to take care of was something that was not going to go away. This was it, at least for the next eighteen years or so.

House thought how life was able to throw curves. He felt as though he'd lost his family when Jake and Abby died. Now, he had a brand new one to think about.

to be cont'd.


	166. Chapter 166

"House, what are you doing? Everyone's already gathered in the conference room for the daily white board meeting!" Cuddy stood in the middle of House's office, hands on hips.

House was busy behind his laptop, but held up a hand to quiet her. She sighed and took a seat opposite him at his desk.

"Damned kids", House mumbled to no one in particular, but since Cuddy was his only audience, she replied, "By the way, how are things going at home, with all that's happened, how is Cameron taking to Baby Lacey?"

"That's what I'm talking about! I just ordered a crib on this website and we needed it like yesterday, and the express shipping is almost as much as the crib itself!"

Cuddy smiled to herself. House had really changed for the better since living with Cameron, and now, they had an instant family.

Satisfied with the order, except for the shipping fee, House closed his laptop and looked up at Cuddy.

"You know, Lise, I don't say it a lot, but I really appreciate your giving Cameron time off for us to get acclimated to the situation, and to find a sitter so she can return to work".

"Nonsense, House, do you realize that Cameron's never taken a vacation day since she started with us three years ago? I'd say she's got a few months' pay coming to her, to say nothing of that Family Leave Act that Clinton put into law several years ago".

"Yeah, but that's not a paid leave", House reminded her.

"True, but she needs time to adjust...to say nothing of grieving...so much has happened to that poor girl! And you too! And I'm proud of how you've been handling everything. Knowing your track record, it would've be easy to slip back into your old sordid ways.

House cracked a half smile knowingly. He thought back to his drug days, both past and more recently and knew that Cuddy was right.

"Cameron's been too calm, too unemotional", House blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she hasn't shed a single tear since we got home and she's been cool and collected, taking care of Lacey and everything that entails".

"Maybe she's trying to forget her grief in Lacey?" Cuddy suggested.

"Could be, but I'm a little concerned. It's not like her to be so aloof...I'll just have to watch her and see how she does".

Cuddy smiled again. This was a House she'd have bet she'd never see if she lived a hundred years. Sure, the old House came back to bite anyone who started something with him, but basically, he was pretty civil to be around.

Just then, Wilson burst through the door.

House rolled his eyes, then grabbed his cane and got up.

"I know, I know, everyone's waiting for the damned meeting to begin", House grumbled.

"No, it's not that, House! Thank God you're back!" Wilson ran a nervous hand through his thick, dark hair.

"How do you figure?" House asked, hesitantly.

"Well, it's Anna. She's been completely inconsolable since you left for Connecticut. I've tried to explain in simple terms that you had to leave, but she doesn't get it...she thinks when someone leaves, it's for good".

"I know, you want me to go visit her", House sighed. What was it with everyone? How he had suddenly become the Dr. Phil of PPTH?

"I'll conduct the meeting to get it started at least", Cuddy chimed in. "You go tend to Anna". Cuddy got up and walked out of House's office, leaving Wilson looking at House pleadingly.

"Come on, let's get this over with". Wilson let out an audible sigh. When they got to Anna's room, House waved Wilson away with his hand.

"Are you sure about this? It's really bad, House, she's worse than last time?"

House peeked in through the glass window and was relieved that at least Anna wasn't in the papoose again. He gave Wilson a puzzled look.

"I thought you said she's worse than the last time, she isn't in that godawful strait jacket?"

"Because she's doped up", Wilson blurted out. House shot an angry look at him.

"Sure, when no one wants to do anything, just give the patient drugs, and everyone can go back to their crossword puzzles, placing bets on the phone, or whatever the hell else every lazy arse does around this joint!"

House left Wilson standing in the hallway, as he quietly entered Anna's room. Her hair had started to grow in, albeit short, spikes of hair that stuck out all over her head, like a little Chia pet. House half smiled. Her hair, what little of it she had, was a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde. It went well with her soulful eyes.

As usual, Anna was clutching the baby doll to her chest tightly. House sat down and watched her for a few minutes. Her eyes flitted open, and when she saw House seated next to her bed, she let out a wail. The nurse and an attendant came running in.

"What's going on? What have you done to upset her?" the nurse exclaimed.

"I started sticking pins in her....she's a voo doo doll...nothing, you idiot, I haven't done a damned thing. It's not generally known around this hospital, but some patients DO react favorably when they see me". House looked at Anna smugly, who had screamed only because she was elated to see her beloved doctor and that he had come back.

The nurse smirked and walked out, followed closely by the attendant.

"How are you doing, sweet girl?" House asked Anna gently. Anna thrust the baby doll in House's face and giggled.

"Yes, I see you have your baby for company. Are you feeling better these days? Look at that hair! You look like a punk rocker!" House gently rubbed the girl's head. The nurse and attendant, who were standing outside peeking in through the glass window, dropped their jaws as they saw what was transpiring. Anna had sensory issues and never, ever allowed anyone to touch her, especially her head. House saw them with mouths agape, stuck his tongue out at them, and promptly got up and shut the blinds quickly.

Anna giggled again. House's heart leapt. What was happening here? He was afraid that he was becoming too attached to this little girl, and he already had a ready made family back at home. Where were this child's parents, if she had any? How come they never visited her? He had tried to find out what he could about the girl, but no one seemed to have any answers, or if they did, they weren't telling.

"I will see you later, I've got a lot of work to do", House said gently, as Anna nodded her understanding.

"I will come and see you later, okay princess?" Again, Anna nodded, and hugged her baby doll. Her eyelids were heavy, and House could see that she was starting to fall asleep again. 'Damned drugs', House swore to himself as he headed to the meeting.

*******************************************************

When House put the key in the door and opened it, after a hard day at the hospital, he immediately noticed an unfamiliar stench.

'Phew! What the hell died in here?" House shouted, as he stepped further into the apartment, not really wanting to.

Cameron was on the sofa, curled up under a blanket, watching the evening news.

"Hey Alli, where's the kid?" Cameron remained silent but pointed to their bedroom. The baby had slept with them in the middle of the two of them in their bed and that's where she was now, at least until the crib arrived.

The stench got worse the closer House got to the bedroom. "Allison! The kid took a dump!" House shouted through the room to Cameron. Cameron just shrugged.

House was furious. How could Cameron be so ambivalent? He, too, shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Cameron was tired after taking care of a new baby all day. But House was tired too! Yet this wasn't helping poor Lacey, who was lying in a pool of stench. Miraculously, she wasn't fussying at all. She looked up at him with her big, blue green eyes and gurgled.

'Where the hell are the wipes and diapers?' House grumbled to himself, as he searched high and low in the bedroom. He finally found some at the foot of the bed, grabbed the wipes and a clean diaper, and stared at Lacey.

'What the hell do I do now?' House wondered. He threw his cane to the side and partially knelt over Lacey. He marvelled at all the snaps and buttons, and it took him several minutes to get Lacey undressed. The smell was now very strong. House felt bile rise in his throat. With one hand, he pinched his nostrils tight, and with the other, attempted to remove the dirty diaper. It was pretty easy actually, as the baby was still very tiny, and wasn't squirming around too much.

House gagged at the messy diaper, and quickly rolled it up and put it to the side. He had to use both hands at this point, and sucked in his breath and held it.

With his attention back on Lacey, he stared aghast at the baby's genitalia. Every nook and cranny was filled with baby poo, and he hadn't the slightest idea on how to clean her.

"Hey, Allison, could you give me a hand? This kid took the biggest shyte I've ever seen! It's so big, I think it's got its own heartbeat!" Cameron continued to stare at the TV. House frowned. He'd have to have a talk with her later, but in the meantime, baby Lacey was now beginning to fuss. The cold air was hitting her bottom and she began shivering.

"Goddamn it!" House swore aloud. He grabbed a wipe and gingerly began cleaning the child. She started to cry loudly. 'Oh God, maybe I hurt the kid!' House worried to himself, but he continued to clean her the best way he knew how.

"How the hell does this stuff get everywhere?" he wondered aloud, as he closed his eyes and began cleaning her vagina, where the poo had also settled.

Satisfied that he had cleaned up most of the gunk, he grabbed the clean diaper and placed it gently under Lacey's bottom. He then grabbed some baby powder and began to shake it all over the baby and himself, and the bed too. He sneezed loudly, which scared Lacey, who began to wail even louder.

"Shyte!"

Finally, House had put the diaper on, even though it was a little lopsided, and it took another fifteen minutes for him to snap and button her up in her outfit. Clean now, Lacey settled down.

House laid her in her carseat and fumbled with it and his cane, and took Lacey out into the living room, where he sat the baby down on the floor, next to Cameron. He then sat down beside her.

"Allison, I don't know what's going on with you, but we need to talk".

Cameron took her eyes off the TV for a moment to stare at House. She didn't seem to recognize him.

'Oh God', House sighed.

to be cont'd.


	167. Chapter 167

"Allison, honey, we need to talk", House began gently.

Cameron slowly gazed at House. Her eyes looked distant and empty.

House frowned as he struggled for his words. He knew that if he started to raise his voice at her, Cameron would probably shrink even further into herself. It took all the patience he possessed to continue in a calm, even tone. The shock of all that had occurred had finally gotten to Cameron and House knew that it was just a matter of time before she'd crack.

House took Cameron's hands into his own.

"Look at me", he instructed, as Cameron continued to stare right through him.

"Do you know who I am, Alli?" House held his breath.

Cameron nodded silently and went back to watching TV. House grumbled, then disengaged himself from the handholding, grabbed his cane, and went to shut off the TV.

"Why did you do that?" Cameron said suddenly. House felt a glimmer of hope. At least she was aware of what was happening, even if she did appear to be a zombie.

"Because I need to talk to you".

"About what?"

House let out an impatient sigh. This was even harder than he thought.

"Because I came home, and you were watching TV. You weren't even aware that the kid was in the bedroom, shyte up to the gills. I had to change her and I didn't even know what the hell I was doing".

Cameron's eyes welled with tears. 'Good, maybe I'm finally getting through to her', House thought, relieved.

"Oh my God! The baby! How is she?" Cameron cried, as she bolted from the sofa and ran into the bedroom.

"Allison! Lacey is right here, in her carseat", House shouted to her. If it had been under different circumstances, House might've chuckled at her denseness. But this was serious and he had to tread lightly.

Cameron came running back into the living room and almost tripped over Lacey in her carseat. She bent down, unbuckled the baby and scooped her up lovingly in her arms.

"Oh Lacey, I am so sorry I forgot all about you! What is wrong with me? Can you ever forgive me?" Cameron nuzzled her cheek against Lacey's, who cooed and gurgled with delight.

Cameron spent a few moments cuddling the baby, then gently placed her back in the carseat and sat down next to House. She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay", House reassured her, taking her hands in his again. Cameron shook her head furiously.

"No, it's not! I've totally lost it, House! Anything could have happened, and I wouldn't have done a thing about it!"

House looked at Cameron, surprised that she had bounced back so quickly. Maybe this was what she had needed to snap her out of it.

"Allison, you can talk to me about it. You've just lost your brother and sister in law in a horrendous way, and now, there's a baby to take care of. These are all earth shattering events. I know it's not easy for you, but I really started to worry when you became aloof".

Cameron was now sobbing loudly. Any other time, House would've been upset. He hated when women cried, but he welcomed it this time. It meant Cameron was finally facing the reality of what had happened.

House thought he'd lighten the moment a bit.

"I ordered a crib online...it should be coming tomorrow". Cameron looked at House and smiled through her tears.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Gee, I haven't the foggiest idea, especially since I had to change that godawful diaper. What the hell is in baby formula anyway?" Cameron actually let out a laugh. House was so happy, he kissed Cameron's forehead impulsively. She hugged him fiercely and wouldn't let go.

"Okay, Alli, you can let go now....I think you've taken enough oxygen out of me", House gasped out.

"House, I've been thinking....what are we going to do? How am I going to go back to work? We have to start looking for someone to watch Lacey". Now that Cameron had come down to earth, her mind was flooded with concerns for the baby. House just smiled at her.

"First of all, I've spoken to Cuddy and she says you've never taken any vacation days. You've probably got enough time built up to take off for the next two months or so". Cameron's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! There's no rush to get someone immediately. We can take our time. I don't want the kid to go to no daycare. You hear some horrible things about what goes on in there. Maybe when she gets older, but for right now, we need to hire someone to come in and care for her".

House looked around his apartment.

Cameron's eyes followed House's. "What?"

"And we need to find a bigger joint, the kid needs to have her own room".

********************************************************

House went to work the next day feeling very relieved and assured that Cameron was on the mend. She had doted on the baby all night, got up to feed and change her, and was already up and showered and had coffee and breakfast made by the time House padded into the kitchen.

However, his good mood was about to be shattered. He entered his office and saw that there was a message for him. Molly Evans, the child social worker that Joe Paterno was supposed to contact, had already called and wanted House to call back asap.

House stared at the pink slip and frowned. What was the hurry? This couldn't be good.

He threw his bag on the chair opposite his desk, and sat down slowly. After punching in Molly's phone number, he took a deep breath, let it out and leaned back in his chair.

A distinct British accent answered the phone.

"Molly Evans speaking, may I help you?"

"House here, Dr. Gregory House, you called me?"

"House? Ah yes, indeed! Dr. House, Attorney Paterno told me to get in touch with you. I understand you have Lacey Cameron in your care?"

"Well, yes, me and her aunt, Dr. Allison Cameron....she is the baby's father's sister", House explained.

"Yes, Mr. Paterno explained all that to me", Molly replied rather curtly. House had already decided he didn't care too much for this Evans chick. She sounded about as proper and prim as he imagined all British women were. She was probably a prude as well.

"We need to take temporary custody of the baby, until such time as adoption procedures are taken...you are going to adopt her formally, aren't you?" House could hear the snicker in her voice. He turned on his snark full force.

"No, we were going to call up the black market and see how much we could get for her....I think a Caucasian baby with blue/green eyes and red curly hair should fetch a rather decent amount of money, shouldn't she?" House smiled to himself. He could just imagine the uptight woman's jaw dropping.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" House tapped the phone with his finger.

"Why, yes, I-I am", Miss Evans stammered.

"Good! Yes, Dr. Cameron and I are going to adopt her, but she can only be taken away under one condition".

"And what's that?" Miss Evans replied.

"_Over my goddamned dead body!_" House snarled into the phone. An audible gasp was heard through the line.

"I beg your pardon, Dr. House, but the baby is legally not yours, or your significant other's".

"Look, lady, the baby's father said with his dying breath that he wanted his sister to take care of the baby".

"All that is well and good, but without it being in writing, it becomes a 'he said, she said' sort of thing".

"What?! Are you some kind of a nut or what?" House began shouting into the phone.

"What are we, in high school? 'He said, she said'???? Lady, you must be daft!"

"I will be over shortly to pick up the baby and any belongings she has. You can file for foster care, which preceeds the formal adoption process, and once you are approved, we can then turn the baby over to you and Dr. Cameron".

House was incredulous. He slammed the phone down and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Just when Cameron seemed to be doing better, this Evans woman had to ruin everything. How was he going to keep her from taking baby Lacey? And what would happen to Cameron if Lacey were so abruptly taken away from her?

House fumbled in his jacket pocket for Paterno's number. There had to be something he could do to help them out.

"We would have to hold a hearing pretty quickly", Paterno advised.

"I thought you said this broad was good at what she does? I didn't know _how_ good!" House growled.

"I understand your anger, Dr. House, but the law is the law".

"Well, set up the hearing and I'll go home and pick up Cameron and the baby right now...this broad's headed over to the apartment to pick up the baby as we speak!"

"Oh dear!" Paterno gasped. "I didn't think she could do that this quickly. It'll take her awhile to get there, in the meantime, go home right now and gather up your things and come out to my office. I will arrange a quick meeting so that you can have temporary custody and we can sidestep all the other BS....that should keep Evans happy. I can't believe she's doing this".

"From the sound of it, I think Molly Evans needs to get laid, she sounds awful frustrated", House scowled, as Paterno stifled a laugh.

House went to Cuddy and told her he needed to leave immediately. Cuddy consented and wished House good luck.

"Thanks, I'll need it", House said sarcastically, as he headed out the door.

to be cont'd.


	168. Chapter 168

Paterno got on the horn right away and managed to get a hold of Molly Evans and convince her to come to his office. He called House, who quickly explained to Cuddy why he had to leave, and told House to take his time, that Miss Evans wouldn't be coming over to get the baby.

"Allison?" queried House the moment he opened the door.

"In here, Greg!" Cameron shouted back. House limped into the bedroom but stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway as he sniffed the air in disgust. The cause of the smell was wiggling on the bed, as Cameron was stooped over, changing Lacey.

"Good God Almighty, who would ever think that a tiny thing such as her could be the cause of this miserable stench!"

Cameron smirked. "Oh, Greg, she's just a baby, *looks adoringly at Lacey* aren't you, my little angel?" Baby Lacey just squirmed and kicked her tiny feet into the air.

"When you're done, come out into the living room, we've got a trip to make", House said, holding his nose, as he limped quickly from the doorway.

"What's up?" Cameron asked House, as she sat down beside him on the sofa, Baby Lacey cradled in her arms, all nice and clean and smelling of baby powder.

"Is the kid decent now?" House said with some trepidation. Cameron giggled.

"You'd better get used to it House, everything that goes in, comes out eventually".

House raised an eyebrow and grinned at Cameron, who got the sexual innuendo and just shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway, we're making a trip up to that attorney Paterno's office".

"Right now?!"

"Yes, right now! Seems this child social worker, Molly Evans, is hellbent on taking the kid away from us until we adopt her officially....Paterno was able to intervene, and he's drawing up some papers as I speak...."

"Can't he fax them to us? Why must we drive all the way out to Connecticut?" Cameron moaned.

"Because it has to be official looking, signed, sealed, all that legal mumbo jumbo, that's why. A faxed copy wouldn't pass any jurisdiction, they can be altered".

"I guess you're right", Cameron sighed. She got up, holding Lacey and went into the bedroom to pack a diaper bag and put Lacey in her car seat.

*******************************************************

Joe Paterno was a cordial guy and obviously the same age as Jake, as they had been friends since grade school. House, Cameron and baby Lacey walked into the office, after Paterno's secretary announced them.

A 40ish looking woman was already seated at a small conference table adjacent to Paterno's office. She was dressed in a tight fighting wool suit, pencil skirt, low cut jacket to reveal a hint of a lacy camisole. The woman's ample bosom was hard to miss. The woman made Cuddy's manner of dress seem puritan at best, especially since she was so amply endowed. House assumed this had to be Molly Evans, yet he was struck by her appearance and fantastic figure. He'd had sworn she was an old prude, with a bumpy nose and a hairy mole on her chin.

House took his time giving Miss Evans the once over. He noticed she was wearing Prada heels, which were a shiny patent leather. The heels were screaming, "Do ME!" and House had to stifle a little chuckle. So much for professionalism in the workplace, this woman looked ready to make a call from an escort service.

House was still staring at Miss Evans' bosom when Paterno politely coughed to get everyone's attention. House, startled out of his gaze, quickly darted his eyes back to Paterno, who was mildly amused. Cameron wasn't. She'd seen the whole thing and was glaring at House, who gave her a most innocent look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, I have here a copy of Jake's will....and in it, it says that in the event of a spouse where the spouse shall predecease him, everything is left to Dr. Cameron", Paterno began explaining.

"Yes, but those are material possessions, monies, and real estate", Miss Evans quickly interjected.

Paterno shot a look at Evans. "My dear Miss Molly, 'everything' means '_everything'!"_

"I beg to differ!" Evans challenged.

"Yeah, I bet she has to beg for it", House mumbled under his breath, as Cameron kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!"

All pairs of eyes focused on House.

"Is everything okay?" Paterno asked.

"Yes, it is", Cameron quickly pointed out.

"Good, as I was saying, the will specifically leaves everything to Cameron...at the time the will was made, he wasn't married but the codicil we added after he and Abby got married states that everything would be left to her, and to any future children and so forth, but since Abby is also deceased, that leaves no question in my mind that Dr. Cameron should get everything.....*looks at Evans*.....and I mean _everything!". _

Molly Evans was unflappable. "Mr. Paterno, the child is not a 'possession' it is a living thing....if the good doctors wish to, they will have to go through a formal process". Miss Evans sat stoically, then looked at House and Cameron and smiled smugly. House scrunched up his face at her.

"Why, I never!" Evans exclaimed, reacting to House's funny face made at her.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that!" House quipped, giving her the once over, and getting another kick in the shin from Cameron.

"I drew up paperwork anyway, just in the event something should come up....in this case, it's Miss Evans, who continues to defy me". Paterno slid some papers in front of House and Cameron, who scanned them briefly, then looked at Paterno quizzically.

"Just sign these formal papers, and we'll be done with it. My secretary is a notary public, and the Judge will finalize it, stamp the seal on it, and that's that".

House looked at Paterno, puzzled.

"But what happens in the meantime? Do we get to take Lacey home until the papers are finalized?" House felt a sudden flicker of panic, as Cameron held Lacey tighter in her arms.

"But of course", Paterno reassured.

"Oh no! She will have to go back to foster care with me", Evans interrupted.

Cameron, who'd been silent up to this point, narrowed her eyes and looked at Miss Evans with an icy stare.

"Miss Evans", she began, slowly and methodically, holding baby Lacey ever the more tightly to her chest, "may I suggest that you _kiss my arse in Macy's window?"_

Paterno's jaw dropped, as House cupped a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle that was begging to be released.

"What?!"

"Uh, it means 'over her dead body', which is what I told you over the phone, but I like Dr. Cameron's remark much better!" House gave a shyte faced grin, as Evans turned red with anger.

Paterno had recovered from the shock of Cameron's remark and had to conceal a smile that threatened to creep up on his face.

After the necessary signatures in front of the secretary, she notarized the papers, made several copies for everyone and gave the originals back to Paterno.

Satisfied, Paterno explained, "As soon as the Judge puts his John Hancock and stamps it with the official Court seal, I'll be sending you the papers via certified mail".

"That's fine, thank you, Joe", House said, as he held out his hand for the attorney. Both men shook hands warmly, as House cocked his head to one side and eyed Paterno.

"I can see how you and Jake must have been good friends", House said quietly.

"I miss him more than I ever thought possible...he was a childhood friend, we went through high school together, played football...he was like my own brother". Paterno looked away, as his voice cracked when he said 'brother'". House nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I felt that way too". A tear slid down Cameron's cheek as she listened to the men's exchange.

As they filed out of the office, House stopped suddenly and stood in front of the secretary's desk and waited for Molly Evans to walk past him. He shook his head as he watched her, all 5' 7" of her, long blonde hair whipping down her back.

"You'd be best advised to either look for another line or work, or change your mode of apparel", House said to her.

"What?"

"You look like a walking ad for a Vegas escort service...most unprofessional and slutty looking....I'm sure you'd make a helluva lot more money doing that, than trying to break up families". And with that, House put an arm around Cameron and left the building.

The minute they got outside, House kissed Cameron lightly on the lips.

"You were fantastic in there, you know that?" he gushed, as Cameron looked up at him in wide-eyed innocence, hiding a grin.

"Why are you surprised, Dr. House? I have the greatest mentor in the world!"

House returned Cameron's grin with one of his own.

to be cont'd.


	169. Chapter 169

When House and his girls returned home, they found Cuddy hard at work, assembling the crib House had ordered over the internet. Cuddy had no makeup on, her hair in a high ponytail, and wearing an old tee shirt and sweats. House had given her the house key in the event the delivery came when he was in Connecticut, and as a surprise for Cameron.

"Damn it, House, next time, get the damned thing delivered already assembled. I didn't think it was a big deal, took me forever to find a Phillips screwdriver around this joint".

House chuckled both at Cuddy's response and Cameron's gaping jaw. Her face registered both surprise and elation at the beautiful somewhat put together crib for baby Lacey.

Cameron handed House Lacey and rushed to help Cuddy.

"What else needs to be done? It looks as though you've got it all together".

Cuddy raised a bemused eyebrow at Cameron.

"Oh yeah? Put some weight on it", she cracked.

Cameron looked at House holding Lacey in his arms and he shook his head sternly. So, she laid her hand down on the crib mattress Cuddy had already inserted into the crib, only to have it fall through the bottom of the crib.

"See what I mean? That would've been the kid instead of the mattress on the damned floor right now!" House scowled.

Cuddy looked at House helplessly.

"Well, I _am_ trying to help!"

"House, I think it was very nice of Cuddy to offer to help us", Cameron chided.

"She didn't offer, I _asked_ her too", House smirked, sticking his tongue out at Cuddy, who repeated the gesture back.

"Seems you have to make the screws tighter", House suggested.

Cameron shot a glance at Cuddy, who was holding back a laugh.

"I'm not even going to respond to that", Cuddy said, smiling evilly at House, who chuckled.

Finally, the crib was assembled to House's liking, but not until House tested it out and laid some heavy medical volumes inside. Convinced his precious cargo would not get a concussion, he gently laid Lacey inside the crib. She immediately protested against the cold vinyl mattress.

"House! We didn't even put the bedding on!" Cuddy shouted.

Cameron ran to the crib and retrieved Lacey, bestowing her with kisses and murmering to her. Lacey screamed at the top of her lungs and wasn't going to be talked into calming down.

"House! I've never heard her cry this loudly!" Cameron shot a look of panic at House.

"That's cuz you took her away from her Daddy's strong arms". At the mention of 'Daddy', Cuddy looked at Cameron in surprise. Cameron blinked back tears.

"Oh House, do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said 'Daddy'!"

"Well, what the hell else am I? Uncle Greg?"

Cuddy wiped her brow and announced she was leaving. The conversation was getting too emotional for her and she decided that House and Cameron needed to be alone to discuss this new insight on things.

"I'll see you guys later", Cuddy said quickly as she let herself out the door.

"House, do you really think Lacey should call us 'Mommy and 'Daddy'? I mean, after all, her parents are....."

"Allison, look, I've been thinking about this. Yes, Jake and Abby will always be her real parents, but I don't want the kid to call us 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' for the rest of our lives. I've never had a kid, and this is maybe my one shot at it". Right after he said this, House almost regretted it and looked quickly for Cameron's response.

Cameron looked down and sighed. "Did you have to throw that up in my face?" Cameron's eyes smarted with hurt tears.

"Allison, I...I didn't mean it like that....I meant, what if we couldn't have a child together, what with all you've been through? Maybe in some strange way, fate has dealt us a hand...or a chance to be parents...it's an awful way to have been given that honor...." House's face looked pained as he thought of Jake and Abby. They were gone forever, there was no turning back. Then, he looked at Lacey, who had stopped crying, cradled in Cameron's arms, and knew that he was right.

"I'm sorry, House, I know now that you didn't mean it that way....I guess you're right". Cameron let the subject drop, as she carried Lacey to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She went into the linen closet in the hallway and searched for the layette she had purchased for Lacey before the tragic accident and brought the sheets and comforter out to make up the crib.

"Don't you think we should take the crib in the room with us first before you make it up?" House suggested.

Cameron nodded and she and House brought the crib into the room. After Cameron set up the bedding, she changed Lacey, fed her, and gently laid her down in the crib and held her breath. She and House peered down at the baby, waiting for her to scream bloody murder again. Clean and well fed, it was not to be. Lacey settled down nicely in her new bed and drifted off to sleep. Both Cameron and House let out relieved sighs.

That night, after Cameron had fallen asleep, House was pacing the living room floor, deep in thought. Cameron hinted at returning to PPTH, but not until they got a sitter for the baby. That, and the fact that House knew he needed to start the official adoption process, weighed heavily on his mind.

Paterno had sent the paperwork that the Judge had signed and notarized, but House would have to find out about how they could officially change her name. But, what would that be? Cameron-House? He and Cameron weren't even legally married yet! And the apartment was hardly big enough for Lacey, who didn't even have her own room. House had to make some pretty important decisions in the next few weeks.

Sighing heavily, he poured himself a Scotch, and sat down in the recliner, staring out the window, as the first snowflakes of the season fell down gently from the sky.

to be cont'd.


	170. Chapter 170

"House, we've got a problem".

House glanced up at Wilson with a raised eyebrow and sighed wearily.

"Wilson, isn't it supposed to be 'Houston'?"

Wilson gave House a puzzled expression as he plopped his frame into the chair opposite House's desk.

House rolled his eyes. "You are so dense, sometimes. We're in Princeton, not Houston....you've got the wrong city".

Wilson continued looking bewildered.

House said in a loud tone, "HOUSTON, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

It was so loud several nurses outside House's office stopped what they were doing, jaws agape. House stuck his tongue out at them, as they scurried back to their jobs.

"Very funny, House", Wilson replied, finally getting it.

House was tired of problems. It was the first day back at work since they arrived back from Paterno's office in Connecticut. Cameron was granted full custody of baby Lacey and it was just a matter of time before Paterno promised to send the official papers via FedEx. House couldn't wait, as it was almost Valentine's Day and what better surprise for Cameron than to be given adoption papers, legally binding Lacey to her forever.

"Sooo, what's the problem? Do we have a case?" House said hesitantly.

Wilson shook his head.

"It's Anna", he said quietly.

For a moment, House's head jerked around and he blinkly wildly. Did the little girl take a turn for the worst? House had been confident that she was well on her way to a full recovery from the cancer. Her hair had grown in fully, and was a beautiful mass of strawberry blond curls. The girl was a stunner.

"What's wrong, I thought she was doing okay?"

Wilson frowned. "It's not Anna".

House rolled his eyes. "You just said '_it's Anna'_, so I would assume something's gone wrong with _her._"

"Seems she has a sibling no one knew about."

"What?" House looked at Wilson dumbly. "What do you mean, like a sister or a brother?"

"Duh!" Wilson smiled slightly at House.

"I don't get it, I thought she didn't have anyone".

"That's what I thought too, why don't you swing by her room and see for yourself?" Wilson got up, ready to leave.

"You mean this sibling is in her room right now?" House asked incredulously. "How the hell did she get past the front desk and security?"

"Your guess is as good as mine", Wilson responded, as the two men left House's office, and made their way down to Anna's room.

Outside the little girl's room, House laid a hand on Wilson's arm. "You better let me handle this".

"Fine by me", Wilson concurred, as he stood outside the room and watched through the glass window.

House limped in, to find a young teen who appeared to be around 17, with the same strawberry blonde hair as Anna's. She was tall and thin and wore frayed jeans, a hoodie, and had about 3 earrings in each earlobe, and one at the side of her nose. She wore heavy makeup which made her look older, but House could tell by her demeanor that she was barely into young adulthood.

The teen looked up lazily as House walked up to Anna's bed and gave the teen the onceover. She appeared unflappable, even bored, as she sat on the window ledge, with her legs crossed.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Might I say the same for you", House snarked back.

The teen looked for some sort of ID badge, which House never wore, and was adamant. After all, this guy couldn't be a hospital employee with no identification?

"I'm _Doctor_ House", House said simply.

The girl smirked. "Oh yeah? Where's your white coat and badge?" She gave House a challenging stare.

House's lip curled ever so slightly in a smile. The girl had spunk, that's for sure.

"I'm not your average Dr. Welby kind of doctor".

The girl seemed confused. As young as she was, the reference to the TV doctor of decades ago was lost on her.

"Never mind, but I _am_ a doctor, Dr. Gregory House, would you mind telling me who _you_ are?"

The girl shifted uneasily on the window ledge and momentarily lost her footing, as she uncrossed her legs and tried to stand. House instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm before she fell to the floor.

"Are you looking to become a patient too?" he snarked as the girl mouthed a "ha ha" back at him.

"My name's Christy, and Anna's my sister", the teen finally blurted out.

"Really? I didn't know that Anna had any relatives". House never took his eyes off the teen and studied her closely.

"Well, I'm 18 now, so the foster home I was at can't legally keep me anymore. I knew I had a sister and that we had gotten separated a few years ago. Our parents were druggies and they got thrown in jail and me and Anna got sent to different foster homes.

"And how did you find out where your sister was?" House asked carefully.

"Well, you do know about the internet...it's a great tool for finding out things", Christy smirked.

"Touche!" House replied.

"I want to take care of my sister", she said emphatically.

House let out a laugh. "You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think you can manage taking care of Anna as well?"

Christy narrowed her eyes at House. "I have no family. She's all I've got left. A nurse told me that her cancer's now in remission and that she will be released soon. I want to take her with me".

House glanced at Anna, who was sound asleep. He was thankful she didn't have to hear this conversation for the time being anyway. He then looked at Christy, and wondered how in the hell he was going to handle this problem. He wasn't in Houston, wasn't on the Apollo, yet he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

to be cont'd.


	171. Chapter 171

As soon as House put the key in the door to his apartment, he felt a sense of foreboding. Hesitating before walking in, he let out a weary sigh. He laid his keys and bag on the hall table, then limped into the living room. Everything was quiet. He sniffed the air. Cameron was probably in the kitchen cooking supper. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. He felt less anxious the closer he got to the kitchen. After all, if he sensed some tension with Cameron, she wouldn't be busily preparing dinner in the kitchen. Would she?

Cameron greeted him with a silent nod, as she prepared the table and got the pot roast out of the oven. 

"Good evening to you too", snarked House, as he sneaked up behind Cameron and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. She stiffened, then brushed past him and announced, "Dinner's all ready. Lacey's taking a nap, she's in her crib".

House raised an eyebrow, placed his cane next to a kitchen chair and sat down, never taking his eyes off Cameron. Her face was sweaty, hair hanging in wet tendrils around her face, most of it pulled up sloppily with a hair scrunchie. She wore no makeup and had on sweatpants and an old tee shirt.

"Hard day at work?" mused House, as he greedily attacked the pot roast, new potatoes and asparagus tips Cameron had placed before him. She shot him a look that could kill. House knew better than to say anything further at the moment, so he continued to eat in silence, as did Cameron.

By the time they were finished with dinner, not another word had been exchanged between them. Baby Lacey broke the silence, as her shrill cries echoed throughout the apartment from her crib. Cameron rolled her eyes and blew upwards at her bangs, a cute gesture House found endearing.

"Uh, Alli, is there something you want to discuss?" House began slowly.

"Lacey's crying....again", Cameron snapped, as she pulled her chair back and got up. House put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"What do you mean....'again'? She's been quiet the whole time I've been home", House stated.

Cameron shot him another look and let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh yeah? Well, she's been screaming at the top of her lungs most of the day, I didn't even get to shower or fix my face and you're sitting there telling me she's quiet?"

House thought a moment. Cameron did look a little frenzied and wound up. He tried to choose his words carefully, but his track record was batting a thousand lately.

"Is it that time of the month or something?" he blurted out before he could think of anything else to say.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at House. "NO! And must that always be a reason every time a woman is being b**chy? What is YOUR excuse?"

"My leg?" House answered innocently.

"Look, House, I'm not ready to be a stay at home Mom. We both agreed that eventually I would return to work".

House looked at her. So that was the reason. She was getting cabin fever. Alone all day with a little baby, alienated from any adult contact.

"We also agreed that until such time as we got a reliable sitter, you would stay home", House reminded her.

"Yes, but HOW LONG?" Cameron's voice was getting as shrill as Lacey's, who had been momentarily forgotten during the heated discussion.

"The kid". House pointed to the bedroom, as Lacey continued screaming.

"What about her?" Cameron retorted.

House sighed, grabbed his cane, and limped into the bedroom, where little Lacey laid, screaming her tiny lungs out, her face all scrunched up and beet red. She was flailing her arms in the air and kicking her tiny feet this way and that.

"My, my, what a racket such a tiny thing can cause!" House lamented, as he carefully laid his cane against the wall and scooped up little Lacey in his arms. She immediately quieted down and looked up at House with her big blue/green eyes and gave him a hint of a little smile. House smiled back.

"Nothing wrong with you, spoiled brat, is there?" House murmured, as he held her tightly, grabbed his cane and walked back inside to show Cameron that everything was fine.

Cameron stood in the living room, arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the kid, she just felt all lonely in there by herself".

"Yeah, right", Cameron snarked. "I can hardly get anything done with a baby under one arm, and a broom in the other".

"Alli, listen, you're not a maid, you don't have to constantly pick up after me. Just spend this time with the kid and don't worry about anything else".

"Easy for YOU to say, nothing has changed for you! You're still going to work, coming home, getting a hot meal and go to bed, sleep uninterrupted, whereas I am home all day, and get no break, to say nothing of Lacey waking up for feedings twice a night, so my sleep is shot to hell!"

"All the more reason why we need to find someone to come into the home to care for the kid", House replied. "You are stalling, Alli, we really need to start interviewing for someone".

"I guess you're right", Cameron agreed. She came over to House and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Greg, I guess my nerves are on edge lately".

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" House joked, as Cameron hit him playfully and took Lacey from his arms. Immediately, Lacey began to squawk. House raised an eyebrow, as Cameron frowned.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cameron cooed to Lacey, who protested loudly.

"You took the kid away, she was all nice and comfy in the crook of my arm!" 

"Do you want to hold her all night then?" Cameron replied.

"For now, yeah, go get yourself a shower, light some candles, take a bubblebath, for Chrissakes!"

Cameron shook her head, as she took House's advice and headed for the bathroom .

House watched Lacey's eyelids get heavy with sleep, as he continued to hold her.

"Yes, little girl, it's time we gave your Mommy a rest. I've got to find someone to care for you before she goes nuts altogether". As House continued to talk about the situation aloud, mostly to himself, it was enough to make Lacey fall fast asleep. House smiled at her, then went back to thinking about how he was going to go about finding a suitable nanny for the precious cargo he held in his arms.

to be cont'd.


	172. Chapter 172

"Lise, I need your help". House limped into Cuddy's office and plopped down in the seat opposite her desk.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and averted her gaze from her laptop screen to look at House.

"You're telling me!" she said, as she took off her reading glasses. "That girl that claims to be Anna's sister is taking up residence in her room and the nurses are starting to complain she's getting in the way and preventing them from doing medical procedures".

House sighed. This was not what he wanted to talk about. Why did Cuddy have to remind him of yet another problem?

"That's not what I'm here for".

Cuddy looked at House questioningly. "Oh?"

"I've got to find a live in nanny or sitter for the kid, Cameron's going bonkers staying at home".

"I see", Cuddy said slowly. "But how does this concern me?"

"Where the hell do I begin to find someone suitable for the job?" House ran a tired hand through his hair.

Cuddy smiled. House had really changed lately. To be worried about someone besides himself was truly a step forward. Slowly but surely, he was maturing.

"Well", Cuddy began, "you might want to look into an agency, rather than placing an ad in the papers. Agencies generally do a very thorough testing procedure, such as background checks, drug testing, criminal background, things like that. Besides, they're bonded so if the sitter turned out to be a thief, you're insured".

"Wow, you just made me feel so much better. They steal too?" House rolled his eyes. Parenthood was the toughest job on earth. He could understand Cameron's plight.

House sat and twirled his cane, deep in thought for a moment. Cuddy eyed him closely. Yes, the Snark Master himself was finally turning into a picture of budding domesticity.

"Okay, thanks", House said simply, as he abruptly got up. He turned around in the doorway, forgetting to mention something else.

"Oh and, if I do interview some people, is it okay if they come to my office?"

"House, that's a personal issue...this is a hospital", Cuddy warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but I want to do this. I'm afraid if we have them come to the house, Cameron, being the trusting, naive person she is, will hire some sexual deviant or child molester".

Cuddy smiled. Yes, this was certainly a much different House.

"Alright, but try to time it late in the afternoon, when it's not so busy and you've already finished with the morning meetings".

House smiled and left. He had his work cut out for him but Valentine's Day was fast approaching and he couldn't forget his other plans. He made a call into old man Jacobs.

"Hey, old man, how're they hanging?" House joked as Jacobs picked up the phone.

"Barely, my son, barely", Jacobs said in a tired voice.

House chuckled.

"Hey, when are you gonna play at the club again? We need someone for a Valentine's Day Dance I've having at the club".

"Nah, I've got plans for Valentine's".

"Ah, yes, the beautiful Dr. Cameron". Jacobs sighed thinking of the lovely doctor House had hooked up with.

"I know you sold the business, but I figured you might know someone that can give me a good deal". House hesitated and shifted slightly in his seat.

"Oh?" Jacobs was smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, I, uh, was wondering if you knew a jeweler that could get me a ring....a diamond ring".

"Why you old dog! Are you going to pop the question to Dr. Cameron?" Jacobs asked excitedly.

"Yeah", House muttered.

"Sure I can help! The guy that bought the business is a good friend of mine. Let me call him and tell him you'll be coming in. I'm sure he can give you a great break and the diamond will be the best quality around".

"Thanks, old man, I owe you one....again". House was brought way back in time and remembered when Jacobs had helped him in this same situation when he got Terry's ring. But that was a long, long time ago, and time finally had healed those old wounds. He was in love with Allison Cameron, and he wasn't going to screw this up for anything.

'One problem solved', House thought to himself as he hung up the phone.

to be cont'd.


	173. Chapter 173

"So any plans for Valentine's for you and Cameron?", Wilson mused, as he lazily thumbed through a magazine, seated opposite House's desk.

House frowned. He had a lot on his mind. Tonight was the "big night" he would give Cameron the ring, but no one was available to babysit Lacey. Everyone else had their plans for dinner. He'd been on the horn with several agencies that hired out nannies and finally had narrowed it down to one agency which seemed the most reputable. He shuddered to think of all the applicants he had to interview soon. Then, there was Anna's sister, Christy to contend with.

House had met with Christy again in Anna's room and she told him she was working two part time jobs and living in a women's shelter. As soon as she saved up enough money, she'd get an apartment for her and Anna. An argument ensued, naturally.

"What makes you think you can afford an apartment on your own to say nothing of providing for your little sister?" House had balked. "From the looks of things, you can hardly afford a box of tampons!"

A nurse tending to Anna had cringed at House's crude words, and even Christy had flinched. House, never missing a beat, smiled to himself, finally able to break the defensive facade that Christy had put between them. She wasn't totally unflappable, after all!

"I'm working two jobs...at the IHOP, and waitressing in the evening at a bar", Christy had told House with an air of defiance.

"Oh great, what a nice atmosphere a bar has. Is your butt all red and sore from all the arse pinchers at those dives?" House had snarked. Christy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll manage", she said simply, her nerve never wavering.........

Turning his attention back on Wilson's question, House remarked, "I can't find a sitter for tonight...everyone and their brother's going out for a lover's dinner....it's the hardest night of the year to find anyone to watch a kid, unless it's an old hag or someone too ugly to bag a date".

Wilson half laughed.

"Well, you know Julie would've loved to watch Lacey, but we're going out too...besides, it's our sixth anniversary".

House smirked.

"It's a wonder you two idiots lasted this long, what with all your shenanigans between the sheets", House snarked.

"It's different now", Wilson began to explain. "I told you we're going to therapy and things are looking up. Besides, we may begin trying for a kid pretty soon", Wilson blushed.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of practice in that department", House sniffed.

*******************************************************

House cursed the holiday and the weather to boot. It had began to lightly snow and the wind had picked up by the time he left the hospital. He pulled the collar up on his leather jacket and quickened his limp. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to drive his bike home should the snow begin to accumulate. He cursed the day he ever set his sights on New Jersey.

'I should've picked a warmer climate, like Florida or Hawaii', House grumbled to himself, as he adjusted his helmet, placed his cane in the holder, and sped off.

House stood outside his apartment door and patted the front pocket of his jeans just to reassure that the ring was still in there in it's tiny blue velvet box. Jacobs had come through as usual, and the guy who now owned the jewelry store had given him a beautiful one carat princess cut diamond with two baguettes, one on either side of the diamond, at a little more than cost. House couldn't believe his luck. He'd saved thousands and he'd always be grateful to the old man for saving his skin again. Before he'd gone to the store, however, he had to sneak a ring off the dresser of Cameron's, so that he was sure to get the right size. He knew Cameron wouldn't miss it, since she was always at home with the baby, she had no need to wear her jewelry...or makeup, for that matter. Half the time, she didn't even bother to dress up.

House inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly, as he put the key in the lock and opened the door. He was stunned at the scene which awaited him. The whole apartment was dimmed, lit only by some fragrant candles in the living room, and from what he could see into the kitchen, candles were flickering in there as well.

He swung his bag off his shoulder and placed it down on the hallway table and did the same with his jacket. He sniffed the air. Something smelled good and Italian. Hopefully, Cameron had made House's favorite dish, lasagna.

House continued into the kitchen, where he continued to be amazed. Cameron greeted him, wearing a very sexy pink satin lounge set, wearing full makeup and hair swept up on top of her head with tendrils cascading down on her shoulders. She looked lovely.

House gulped and blurted out, "Where's the kid?" Cameron pointed to the bedroom. "She's asleep right now...sit down, the lasagna's ready". House didn't need to be told twice. He licked his lips in anticipation, as he pulled out out a chair and promptly sat down at the table.

"Listen, Allison, I'm sorry we couldn't go out to dinner...what with Lacey and all, no one was available to watch her", House said contritely.

Cameron smiled. Her man had gone through such a metamorphises and she knew that she had a lot to do with that happening. Family life seemed to agree with him. She would've never have believed it a few years ago.

"It's okay, Greg, it's starting to snow anyway, and you know how much I hate the cold".

"You and me both", House sighed, eyeing the lasagna pan greedily, as Cameron placed it on the table, along with a big Caeser salad, and freshly baked garlic sticks.

After dinner, House helped Cameron load the dishwasher. He wiped away a small bead of sweat off her brow and took her hand and led her into the living room. At that moment, a shrill cry was heard in the bedroom.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed wearily.

"I was hoping she'd nap a little longer, I fed and bathed her right before you came home, so there'd be nothing left for her tiny lungs to complain about", she lamented.

"Wanna bet?" House shouted, as baby Lacey protested so loudly, that House had to raise his voice to be heard. He immediately limped into the bedroom and scooped up the infant, who upon being picked up, immediately quieted down.

"You are so spoiled, there's not a damned thing wrong with you, is there?" House playfully scowled at the little angelic face grinning widely back at him.

Cameron stood in the middle of the living room, arms folded across her chest, as she watched House put Lacey into her baby swing, which was conveniently next to the sofa.

"There, you can join the fun as well", House said to Lacey, as he motioned for Cameron to sit down.

"What's going on?" Cameron inquired, looking puzzled. Her present for House was sitting on the coffee table, brightly wrapped in red with pink hearts and a big red bow.

"What's that?" House asked, pointing to it.

"That's your Valentine's gift, silly". Cameron blushed lightly.

"Wow!" House forgot the moment, the ring, and began ripping open the box. Inside, was a DVD set of Sherlock Holmes mysteries. Cameron remembered how much House had loved to watch them on TV and ordered them on the internet.

"Thanks, babe, this is great!" House gushed, as he fished inside his jeans pocket for the tiny blue box.

His hand was large enough to hide it, as he placed it on the coffee table and shoved it towards Cameron.

"There's yours", House mumbled, as he fidgeted nervously.

Cameron picked up the tiny velour box and opened it. Her mouth hung open as she gasped. Tears fell onto the box. House smiled to himself. It was the reaction he was hoping for. However, when Cameron lifted her eyes to meet House's, he realized that they weren't tears of happiness.

She gently closed the ring box and placed it on the table.

"It's lovely, Greg".

"What are you doing? Put it on, see if I got the size right!" House exclaimed impatiently.

Cameron shook her head.

"No, Greg. I'm sorry, but I can't accept it".

to be cont'd.


	174. Chapter 174

"What the hell do you mean _I can't accept it?_" House exploded. "Then what the hell is all _this_?" House frantically waved his arm around the apartment, indicating all the candles Cameron had lit around the place.

"What was all the romantic bit for then?" House kept spewing off questions, not really wanting an answer. Besides, he was so livid, he wasn't giving Cameron a chance to say "boo".

"Greg, please! I didn't want it to end up in a fight", Cameron pleaded.

"Well, tough shyte, you shoulda thought of that when you turned me down!" House snapped.

"Greg, sit down, please. It's not that I don't want it, the ring, the commitment, the whole thing, it's just that, well.....I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do the right thing...to give Lacey a home and two loving parents....I want to be sure you want ME."

"Of course I want you! I've wanted you since the day you set foot in my office three years ago!"

"It would be different, if we didn't have Lacey to care for", Cameron said quietly.

"What's the difference? We were together long before we got Lacey, I think you would've known my intentions since then!"

House was storming back and forth, as the baby sat in her swing, her eyes never leaving his. He stole a quick glance at her as she grinned back at him, cooing and babbling. House's chest constricted and his mood softened for a moment. Then, his eyes grew dark and he scowled.

Impulsively, he marched over to the coffee table, where Cameron had placed the ring back in its box, grabbed it and yanked the ring out of its nest. Then, he pulled Cameron to him and grabbed her hand. He placed the ring on her ring finger and cupped his hand around hers so tightly that the ring dug into both their hands.

"I've never wanted anything, anyone more than this in my whole, damned miserable life!" House murmured into Cameron's ear. She remained still and laid her head on his chest. Then, House released his hold on her. Cameron stood there, transfixed.

Just then, baby Lacey let out a shrill wail as her bottom lip quivered. House rushed over to her and scooped her out of the swing.

"See? You made me yell so loud, we scared the kid!" House held Lacey in the crook of his arm, as he grabbed his cane and limped into the bedroom with her, leaving Cameron still standing there.

House laid Lacey gently down on the bed and tickled her stomach. She stopped crying immediately and rewarded him with her toothless smile. House smiled back. Suddenly, he began to sing to her. Softly, yet in a deep voice, he sang a Dutch lullabye that his Grandmother used to sing to him a long time ago.

Cameron walked to the doorway of the bedroom and stood there, watching them, a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. House was on the bed with Lacey, but his back was to Cameron, so he was oblivious to her standing there. She wiped her eyes and walked back into the living room, fingering the ring, yet not taking it off.

House shouted from the bedroom. "Hey, you might want to take a looksee in my bag on the hall table, Alli".

"Why?" Cameron shouted back.

"I forgot, it was the other part of your Valentine's gift, I think you will accept THAT!" House snarked.

'What is he talking about?' Cameron wondered to herself as she followed House's instructions and searched his bag.

"Greg, I don't know what you mean, you've got a lot of papers and envelopes in here, what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"There's a FedEx envelope in there from the County Courthouse....from Connecticut".

Cameron's pulse quickened and her heart raced. It had to have something to do with Lacey! She hurriedly skimmed through his mess of papers and found the envelope. She took out some official looking documents and her eyes widened in disbelief at what she was reading.

They were adoption papers, officially naming Lacey hers. As she kept reading, she noticed that the baby had a new name, and two new parents. She was named the mother, House was named the father, but what sent her into shock was Lacey's new name: **Lacey Cameron-House!**

Tears spilled onto the papers, as Cameron quickly laid them down and wiped her eyes, then blotted on the papers gently, so as not to ruin them. She ran into the bedroom, where House remained on the bed, Lacey sleeping contentedly.

"Oh, Greg! I didn't know that you were doing all this!" Cameron exclaimed, as she plopped down on the bed and flung herself into his arms.

House chuckled. "Yeah, no shyte, from the looks of things!"

"Can you ever forgive me?" Cameron looked at House and her blue/green eyes melted his heart.

"That depends", House began.

"Depends on what?" Cameron replied innocently.

"Depends on if you still want this old, damaged cripple for a husband and father to your baby daughter".

"You know I do!" Cameron cried, as she fell into his arms again.

to be cont'd.


	175. Chapter 175

_"I popped the question", House blurted out between bits of his Reuben sandwich. He and Wilson were in the hospital cafeteria. Wilson almost choked on his cobb salad._

_"You WHAT?!" A piece of lettuce flew across the table and landed on House's cheek. He swatted it away, muttering "Ugh, Jesus Wilson, calm the hell down, it's only a proposal for chrissakes!"_

_"Only a proposal?" Wilson exclaimed, repeating what House said._

_"This is a big step for you! Did you give her a ring?" Wilson had stopped eating and was mouthing off one question after another, giving House no chance to respond to any of them._

_House put his sandwich down and eyed Wilson intently._

_"Look Boy Wonder, you've got to get a hold of yourself. People get engaged, married, have rug rats, divorce, die. And yes, I gave Alli a ring, what do you take me for...a cad?"_

_Wilson grinned goofily at House. He could hardly wait to spread the news around PPTH like the town's crier._

_"I know what you're thinking, boy in tights, I want you to keep a lid on this, at least for a little while"._

_Wilson shot House a disappointed look, as House picked up his sandwich and resumed eating nonchalantly._

_"Until when?" Wilson asked excitedly._

_"Until I tell you it's okay, damn it...honest to God, Wilson, sometimes I think underneath all those clothes, you're a girl!"_

_Wilson couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Nothing House could say or do could prevent him from being ecstatic for his best miserable friend. They finished their lunch in silence._

_*******************************************************_

_Before House could reach his office, Cuddy stopped him in his tracks._

_"What now?" House said irritably, glancing at a clock on the wall in the hospital corridor. "It ain't time for clinic duty yet!" House tried to brush past her but she held a hand out._

_"It's not that, House, there's someone sitting in your office, waiting to see you...about the nanny job"._

_"Oh that", sighed House wearily. He had interviewed more broads than he could count on two hands and decided on none of them. Either they were ugly, too fat, too skinny, smoked, drank, took drugs previously...he couldn't believe that the agency would send him these freaks. He had called the head of the agency to complain about the type of people they were sending to him and were shocked at the details House provided them._

_"What? You didn't know some of them had these histories? Some of them have never even been around a baby before! What the hell kind of agency IS this?"_

_The manager of the agency was shocked and at a loss for words. She promised to screen the applicants more carefully as House grunted and hung up on her._

_"So what's the big deal about this applicant?" House said, bored already and not looking forward to another deadbeat interview._

_"She looks very familiar to me, but I just cannot place her right now, but I KNOW I know her, and so do YOU". Cuddy gave House a sly look. He raised an eyebrow, his curiousity piqued._

_"Oh yeah?" House said, looking forward to this interview after all. "Wonder who the hell it is? Some former patient or something?"_

_Cuddy shook her head defiantly. "No, no one like that....I'm sure of it"._

_"Well, did you get the name?"_

_Cuddy shook her head again. "Actually, she spoke to someone at the front desk and they waved her in. I happened to glance in your office walking by, and saw her sitting there"._

_"Oh", House said simply, but his mind was already spinning, thinking who the hell this person was._

_"Good luck House, from the looks of her, she seems perfect", Cuddy gushed._

_'Yeah right', House muttered under his breath, as he quickened his pace. He wasn't exactly excited, but he was very curious as to who this applicant could be. As he neared his office, he couldn't tell who the hell it was from the back of her head. Only that she appeared blonde, short, and probably middle aged, but he really wasn't sure._

_As he walked into his office, the woman turned her head. Their eyes locked, the woman smiled slightly, yet it still didn't dawn on House who she was._

_He said nothing, as he continued to limp around his desk and sat down. He took his time placing his cane nearby, then put his arms on his desk and folded his hands. The woman never took her eyes off him. She was attractive and House was right...she was middle aged, about ten years older than himself, but looked pretty good for her age. Of course House wasn't about to tell her that._

_He stared at her and finally spoke._

_"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Doubtfire!" he quipped._

_The woman smirked and raised an eyebrow. Then she leaned slightly forward and put both arms on the desk and was inches from House' face. House almost thought she was going to bite his head off._

_"Look, Dr. House, I've never liked you from the moment I first saw you, but I need the job and you need me", she said with purpose._

_Now, House leaned back in his chair, taken slightly aback at the woman's chutzpah. Who the hell did she think she was, coming in here...she needed HIM, not the other way around!_

_"Are you always this rude?" House snarked back, unable to say anything else._

_"Only with rude people", she snarked back, never batting an eyelash. Then she cocked her head to one side and studied him._

_"You still don't know who I am, do you?" she inquired._

_House shrugged, not wanting to admit he didn't recognize her from a hole in the wall._

_"Allison Cameron and I worked together at New Haven General Hospital a while back.....I worked for Dr. Bartfield...."_

_A light bulb went off in House's head, as he wagged an index finger at her._

_"That's right! Now I remember! You're....you're.....some funny name that begins with an "H".....Hazel? Hermeta? Harold?"_

_The woman let out a sarcastic laugh._

_"__Hermione_...Jones is the last name".

"Yeah, yeah, I knew it was something with an "H"...what the hell are you doing in Jersey?"

"I left the hospital after the Bartfield incident...besides, Dr. Lance Miller, you remember him? He was crazy about Dr. Cameron...well, he and Christine, the receptionist from Texas? They started dating, and eventually they got married and left the hospital too, he started his own practice and she works for him now".

House nodded his head, as memories of that awful place and an even more awful man flooded his brain.

"But you still haven't told me why you picked Jersey....and how the hell did you know we were looking for a nanny?"

"I was born and raised here....I only took the job in Connecticut because of the money....I also have a few relatives that live there and they told me that New Haven needed someone. They've moved on, Christine and Dr. Miller have moved on...."

"Why didn't you go and work for Miller then?" 

"Because they are in Jersey too", Hermione explained.

"What?" House blinked and stared at Hermione. He couldn't forget the handsome blonde doctor and how jealous he was of him because of his affections for Cameron. Even though he was now with that Christine girl, he still felt uneasy about anyone living in the same state that used to love Cameron.

"I don't get it", House said, shaking his head. "If they're here as well, why couldn't you work for them?"

"Because I am from Princeton, and they decided on Wayne, which is a couple of hours away...just because it's the same state doesn't mean the cities are that close. I wanted to be near whatever family I have left here".

"And how did you find out about this position?"

"A friend of mine owns the agency and I wanted to do something different. When she told me a Dr. House and Dr. Cameron were looking for a nanny, I knew it was for baby Lacey, her niece, and I couldn't pass it up".

"Is this friend the manager of the joint?"

Hermione nodded.

"Tell her she sucks at her job...you should've seen the lowlifes she sent to me before you arrived!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"So, when do I start?" Hermione said assertively.

"Wait a minute! Who says I'm going to hire you?" House stared at her incredulousy, although he had to admit he thought the woman had balls of steel.

"Because I am Dr. Cameron's best friend...correction...almost like an older sister or mother, and I'm the best there is....I've raised a son and daughter and I know how to take good care of a baby, especially one that I am already familiar with". 

"I see", said House resignedly. He already knew she was perfect for the job, knew that Cameron would be ecstatic once she found out who he had hired, but he didn't want Hermione to think he was a pushover.

"Well, I'll think about it, after I've interviewed a few more applicants and I'll have to let you know".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at House.

"Look, House, we both know Cameron, we both love Cameron, at least I would hope that you do, you won't find anyone else that fits the job...besides, what would she think if she knew I was interviewed but that you failed to hire me?"

"Maybe I wouldn't tell her".

"I would!" Hermione barked back.

House held up his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, okay, you're hired. Where do you live these days?"

"Not far from the hospital you both work at, actually. I got myself a one bedroom apartment. I can come over every day......there's a bus that stops right in front of my complex that would drop me off a block away from your apartment".

"I see you've got this figured out already".

"But, of course!" Hermione said, smiling victoriously at House.

to be cont'd.


	176. Chapter 176

When House returned home from work that evening, he couldn't wait to tell Cameron that she could go back to work. Hermione would show up around 7:00 a.m. Monday morning, ready to tend to baby Lacey. But House wasn't about to spill the beans yet on who he had hired. He wanted to see the reaction on Cameron's face when Hermione showed up at the door.

Putting the key in the lock, he smiled smugly to himself. It was a big relief off his mind. As much as he and Hermione locked horns on issues, he knew deep down that she was perfect for the job and had all the confidence in the world that she would take good care of Lacey. Of course, he'd never admit that to her.

"Allison?" House called out as he limped inside the apartment.

"In here, Greg!" Cameron yelled back. She was in the bedroom, changing the baby. House took a few steps toward the bedroom, sniffed the air, scrunched up his face in disgust, and decided to turn around and head for the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. The aroma in the kitchen was much better than the smell coming from the bedroom!

Cameron appeared with Lacey in the crook of her arm.

"I thought you were coming into the bedroom?"

"I was, but the smell was horrific".

Cameron frowned and rolled her eyes. "Greg, you are going to have to get used to these things....after all, she's a baby and babies do a lot of things, such as eating, sleeping, burping and pooping".

"That's the only thing she does!" House whined. "Can't you put her over the toilet and will her to go? I read somewhere that there's a new thing where the parents can potty train the kids to go over the toilet before they're six months old".

"Oh God, that's absolutely horrible!" Cameron gasped. "And barbaric!"

"Why? It's horrible and barbaric having to change those smelly diapers!" House sniffed the air in disgust.

"As if you change her all the time?" Cameron scowled at House.

"I changed her once, when you were unable to.....I do it when I absolutely have to!"

House changed his tone suddenly. "Allison, put Lacey in her swing, I have something to tell you".

Cameron eyed House curiously, and did as House asked.

"But dinner is almost ready!" she complained.

"It can wait....sit down", House insisted.

Cameron swallowed hard. House looked serious. 'Oh God, what could it be?' she worried to herself, as she took a seat next to him on the leather sofa, and wrung her hands nervously in her lap. House, sensing this, took her hands in his and gave her a smirky smile.

"Don't worry, it's all good news, depending on how you look at it", House began. Now, Cameron was really confused. And still worried.

"How would you like to return to work on Monday?"

Cameron stared at House.

"What?" was all she could muster.

"I said, how would you like to go to work on Monday?"

"Greg, but how? We don't have a sitter for Lacey yet!"

"Yes, we do", House said smugly, as Cameron continued to look at him, puzzled.

"I've been interviewing people at work, and I've finally hired someone. She will be here first thing Monday morning", House explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Cameron said cautiously. "Don't joke around, Greg, you know how important it is to me to find someone reliable for the baby".

"I know that, and I have".

"Who did you get?" Cameron said, as she got up and nervously paced the living room floor.

"You'll just have to wait and see when she shows up", House said confidently.

Cameron knew from the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her that he really meant it. She flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Greg! I can't believe you've done this...for me! This is about the nicest thing you've ever done for me, besides taking care of me and giving me this beautiful ring!" Cameron cried.

"I know, I thought so too!" House said, as he chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

to be cont'd.


	177. Chapter 177

"What now?" House rolled his eyes and winced as he saw a troubled Wilson enter his office. House could tell something was up...it was written all over his face.

Wilson sighed as he took a seat opposite House's desk.

"House, I hate to sound like an old washwoman...." he began.

House chortled. "You mean you're actually admitting it now?" he smirked.

Now it was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't know how you do it, House...sometimes, you're exhausting", he sighed.

"OK, so what is it that you came in here to tell me? If you're having problems in the sack with Julie, I know a hooker who's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve...to say nothing of in her...."

"HOUSE!"

Wilson's voice startled House and he jumped ever so slightly in his seat.

"Jesus, Wilson, keep it down to a low roar, would ya?"

"Look, House, something has to be done about the situation with Anna and her sister. Anna's doing fantastic, and I'm really happy about her remission, but this girl that claims to be her sister...well, she's looking to take her out of the hospital to go live with her...I just don't know, House, it doesn't sound good".

House frowned as he grabbed his tennis ball and threw it up in the air and caught it a few times. He knew sooner or later he'd have to figure something out, but why now? He had just hired Hermione, Cameron was thrilled to be going back to work, they were happily engaged, things were going so smoothly.....

"I talked to her a few times", House explained. "The girl's name is Christy. She's 18 but doesn't look it, says she's working two jobs and is living at some women's haven/halfway house, who the hell knows? I've never gone to the joint to check things out....surely that can't be a place for a little girl, could it?"

Wilson shrugged. "Well, if it's a women's shelter, I'm sure there are kids there...don't women who've been abused by their husbands flee with their kids to those kinds of places?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Julie? You've been abusing her for years!" House quipped.

Wilson extended his arm and held up his middle finger. House chuckled.

"You're beginning to take on some of my habits", House warned.

"Look, House, you can joke around all you want...I thought you had a special thing going on with Anna...she relates to you....how the hell is this sister going to be able to care for her? Who will watch Anna while she's working?"

House sat thinking for a few moments. Wilson made some valid points. He, too, was worried about the situation, but he wasn't about to admit that to Wilson. He'd handle it in his own way.

"I'll deal with it", House said finally.

"You'll deal with it?" Wilson gave House an incredulous look.

"That's what I just said, what are you, a parrot?"

Wilson threw up his hands in exasperation and stood up.

"OK, House, I just figured you'd wanna know. Anna has until the end of the week. Then, she's being released. There's no reason medically to keep her here".

"Hey, what about the place she was at before she became ill, can't she go there until we figure this out?" House asked with a hopeful look.

"WE figure this out? I thought you said YOU were going to deal with it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I meant figuratively...."

"House, the sister changes all that. I don't know how she managed to figure things out, but she told me she's got papers that will release Anna in her custody".

"Damn! Where'd she get the money for a lawyer?" House wondered.

"House, there's the Legal Aid Society, the women's shelter, or even the home where Anna was staying at, could've advised her...you don't have to have a lot of money to hire a lawyer".

"True", House conceded, as he furrowed his worried brow. He would have to move fast.

*******************************************************

Cameron awoke at the crack of dawn first thing Monday morning. House was still asleep as he heard the shower turn on, and he was still asleep after Cameron was fully dressed.

"House! Get up! The nanny will be here any minute! It's almost seven!"

Cameron shook House as he mumbled something obscene under his breath.

"And cut out that language...before you know it, Lacey will be talking like you!" Cameron chided, as House slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"One could only hope", House quipped, as he stumbled into the shower. He'd have to hurry, he didn't want to miss the expression on Cameron's face when Hermione walked in.

"House, it's 7;15, where is she?" Cameron was nervously pacing the living room floor, cradling baby Lacy in her arms.

"Hmmm, late for the first day...I'm going to have to have a talk with her the minute she sets foot in the door!" House scowled.

"House, please! Don't start anything! You said she was reliable and I trust your judgement. Don't louse it up! I've been looking forward to this day for so long. I'd hate for her to have to hear you ranting and raving at her, and then she walks out before she even starts!"

"Okay", House relented, somewhat reluctantly.

Just then the doorbell rang. Cameron glanced at House anxiously. Then, she ran to the door and flung it open.

"Good morning, Dr. Cameron", Hermione chirped, with a big grin on her face.

"Oh...My....GOD!" Cameron screamed as she pulled Hermione into the apartment and took her in her arms.

House hid a smile. So far, so good.

"How did you.....?" Cameron couldn't get the words out.

Hermione chuckled. "Were you expecting Mrs. Doubtfire?" she quipped, shooting a glance at House, who smirked. He was thoroughly enjoying the whole reunion scene.

"It's a long story...I'll tell you about it tonight....you're gonna be late for your first day back at the hospital.....I'm sorry, but the bus was late....my apartment is not that far away and....."

Cameron interrupted. "I don't care why you're late! You're here! That's all that matters! Oh, Hermie, I'm sooo excited that you're here! I want to know everything when we get home....how you got here, how you found out about the job, everything!"

"Okay, okay", Hermione said, still laughing. Then, she finally noticed the baby. Cameron had quickly handed her to House when she answered the door.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Hermione gushed, as she held out her hands to House, eyeing baby Lacey. "What a beautiful baby you are!" she exclaimed, taking Lacey out of House's arms before he could protest.

Hermione waved one hand at Cameron and House.

"You people go to work....I've got a job to do!" Hermione said, as she held baby Lacey close to her bosom and placed light kisses on her forehead.

"Let's go", House said, as they left the apartment. He knew Lacey was in good hands and he smiled to himself, as he saw the relief and worry wash off Cameron's face as they left for work.

to be cont'd.


	178. Chapter 178

House was sneaking a look on the tv in Coma Guy's room. "General Hospital" was almost over.....Nurse Marie was just about to tell Doctor Gannon that......

"There you are!"

House looked to the ceiling and sighed wearily. Then, he shut off the tv.

"Goddamn you, Wilson! Marie was just gonna tell Doc Gannon she had the hots for him and...."

"Never mind about that, you've got a patient", Wilson said sternly.

"What? Has Cuddy taught you her techniques? Why isn't she ragging on my a** to get to the clinic?" House looked flustered, but only momentarily.

"I think you will be interested in this one", Wilson smirked, as he walked out of the room. House cocked his head to one side, in deep thought.

'What the hell?' he mused to himself. Then, he got up abruptly and grabbed his cane.

'It's probably Anna's sister again, maybe she's going to have her released today....why that little pop tart!' House growled to himself, as he gripped his hand around his cane and limped quickly.

He stood by the nurse's station in the clinic and saw the inbox. Just one folder.

"Patient is in there", a chubby, short nurse pointed in the direction of exam room three.

"Maybe you need to be in exam room one, or two?" House smirked. The nurse looked at him, puzzled. House gave her the onceover.

"You're starting to fill out a little since the last time I was here...you know two thirds of the population are obese, do you want to become one in that statistic?"

House didn't wait for the nurse to reply. Anyway, she couldn't. Her mouth was agape and her eyes bulging out, the usual expression to House's many smart quips.

House stood outside the door to the exam room and peeked a look inside the folder. This time, the patient was a man. 'Whew, thank God', House said to himself, relieved. The last batch of patients had been cranky, hormonal teens, or bathed-in-sweat menopausal women who complained of dryness and loss of libido. What was this, a sex clinic?

"Ahem", House cleared his throat, as he walked in and noticed a young man not sitting on the exam table, but on a chair next to it. The reason was, he couldn't get up on the table. And then House knew why. The man was sporting a CANE! A beautiful finished mahagony with a brass handle shaped like an eagle.

"Nice wood", House commented, as the young man nodded. House chuckled to himself. He wasn't a religious fanatic, but the man had long hair and a beard. He half expected the dude to be wearing a long robe with sandals on his feet and a halo over his head. He was the spitting image of Jesus.

"Dean James? Or James Dean?" House smirked. The man rolled his eyes.

"First name, Dean, last name, James....I get that a lot", he admitted pointedly. Then, Dean noticed House's cane as well.

"Looks like we may have a lot in common", Dean mused.

"I doubt it", House scowled under his breath. He waited a beat then asked, "so why are you here? Leg acting up or what?"

The man shook his head. "Nope, got wounded in the Gulf War...awarded the Purple Heart...I'm been on SSI....."

"Okay, man, this isn't "This Is Your Life"! House said impatiently.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, old TV show", House muttered.

"I am in constant pain and despite having many surgeries and therapies, no one seems to be able to control my pain", Dean explained.

Now House seemed curious. "What are you taking for it?"

"Vicodin", the man stated simply.

"So do I!" House blurted out, as he reached inside his front jacket pocket and took out his brown bottle. He shook out two and swallowed them dry, then held the bottle out to Dean.

"Want one?"

Dean shook his head and patted his own pocket. "Got my own stash. I'm tired of taking this shyte. It makes me worth shyte all day, can't think, can't sleep....and my wife's complaining about my....uh...well, let's just say I don't want to add Viagra to the list of drugs I'm taking".

"You're taking more than just Vicodin?"

"Allergy meds, antidepressant, and an anti-anxiety agent....I've got PTSD too".

'Holy Shyte!' House thought to himself. This dude was seriously f**ked up.

"So do you want to switch to another pain med?" House asked cautiously, not really knowing what the patient wanted.

"I don't know anymore", Dean sighed, as he rested his chin on the cane in a movement similar to how House does it. House seemed amused and could relate to the cane.

"Join the club", House said, as he took a seat on the small rolling chair the doctors used in exam rooms.

"Are you married? Got kids?" Dean inquired.

"Nah, ain't got time for relationships", House muttered.

"Well, you're lucky...in a way....at least you don't have to keep up with them like I do...I've got a couple of kids, plus the wife's from another marriage....it's hell trying to raise them with this bum leg".

House stared at Dean. He felt an odd sensation in his chest. Was it pity? Compassion? Did he finally meet someone he could really relate to with a disability AND a cane? Had he met his match??

"Um, I will write you a script for something that doesn't have any codeine in it....plus an anti inflammatory.....what's the damage to the leg? I forgot to ask".

"Shrapnel", came Dean's reply. "They got most of it out, but some remained lodged in the muscle....if they got it all out, I would've have dead muscle or had to have it amputated".

House was taken aback. Except for not having an infarction, this guy could've been him!

"Here", House said, thrusting two scripts into Dean's hands, a little too roughly.

"Um, could I come back and see you again?" the man blurted out suddenly.

"What? What for?" House said, looking at him incredulously.

"I mean, maybe we could meet...there's a bar down the street I noticed, and my house isn't that far away....I'm always around these parts, mostly hang out in the city library....I'm an avid reader. If I don't get out, I'd rot at home".

"I don't know, maybe", House said. Then he cursed himself. Why did he half agree to befriend this Dean guy? What was wrong with him? He never became friendly with anyone, let alone his patients! But there was something about him, his disability similar to House's, that drew him to the man.

Dean smiled. He knew all about House. That's why he sought him out. He figured if anyone could help, it would be a doctor with a bum leg, just like his. Plus, he needed a friend.

"Thanks, Doc, I'll see you around", Dean said, smiling, as he gripped his cane and limped out the room, leaving House scratching his head in amazement.

*******************************************************

When House put the key in the door that evening, he was greeted by a delicious aroma. Had Cameron cooked tonight? Was Hermione still here? He peeked hesitantly and closed the door. When he turned around, he almost bumped into Hermione, who was cradling Lacey in her arms, an apron around her waist, and beads of perspiration on her forehead.

"Jesus! I could've knocked you down! And you're holding the kid too!" House brushed past Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready. I've just fed and bathed your daughter. Cameron's taking a bubblebath at my request....as soon as you've washed your hands, you can have a seat at the table", Hermione stated matter of factly, as she gently put Lacey in her swing and wound it up.

"Wash my hands and come to the table? Who died and left you boss?" House snarked.

"Look, House, I run a tight ship. You hired me, and I'm going to do my damnedest for that woman in there who's taking a bath, and that infant there in that swing...as for _you_, well, let's just say, I will have to tolerate you for Alli's and Lacey's sakes, but if you ask me...."

House cut her off. "Well, nobody's asking! And remember, I write your paycheck! I am your employer! You will treat me with the utmost respect!"

"HAH!" Hermione spat out, laughing sarcastically. "Don't try to intimidate me, my dear Dr. House! My husband could run circles around you on his worst day, and if he didn't scare me, I don't think I'll be having a problem with you!" Hermione trotted off to the kitchen to prepare the table, leaving House flabbergasted.

'When did I lose control?' he wondered to himself, as he absentmindedly walked into the bathroom, where Cameron had just stepped out of the tub, wrapped in a fluffy towel, exhausted from her first day back at PPTH. She had left a little early, with Cuddy's approval, and rushed home to see Lacey and Hermione. Then, House turned on the bathroom sink and _washed his hands!_

to be cont'd.


	179. Chapter 179

House drove his bike to work the next morning. It was a beautiful spring morning in Princeton and House was in a good mood. Hermione had cooked a delicious dinner, and even hung around to clean up the kitchen afterwards. House was pleasantly surprised, as he'd hired her strictly to tend to Lacey, but it looked as though she was a fulltime nanny and housekeeper. The housekeeper part he could do without, as Hermione scampered about the apartment, clucking her tongue, shaking her head, and picking up after House. Inwardly, House loved it. He missed his parents, well, his mother at least, and this was almost like having a mom around, even though Hermione wasn't that much older than House.

Cameron had been greeted warmly by everyone at the hospital and were geniunely glad to have her back. They all oohed and aahed over the rock she was wearing on her ring finger and were amazed that House would shell out big bucks. He was always such a cheapskate, letting Wilson pick up the lunch tabs most of the time.

House swung into the hospital parking lot and moved into his space. He was two feet inside the front doors of PPTH, when he saw Wilson approaching. House rolled his eyes.

"Wilson, I haven't had my coffee yet, and Cameron left after me, so don't even say anything to me", House said gruffly.

"House, you better get to Anna's room", Wilson said flatly.

"What?" Now House's eyebrow shot up, as he and Wilson walked towards Anna's room. When they got there, Anna's sister, Christy, was packing some things. Anna was dressed in a cute pink blouse and shorts, with pink socks and white tennis shoes. Her strawberry blonde hair, which barely reached her shoulders now that the chemo treatments were but a distant memory, was pulled back in two pink barrettes. She still had the baby doll that House had given her for Christmas, and she clutched it tightly to her chest as she sat on the bed and watched her older sister packing.

"What the hell's going on in here?" House boomed, as his piercing tone startled Christy.

She composed herself and snarked back at House. "What does it look like I'm doing? We're out of here!" Christy brushed past House and opened the small closet and got out the rest of Anna's belongings.

House shut the closet door and almost caught Christy's hand in it. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who said?" he asked her accusingly.

Christy shoved a dismissal and release form from the hospital into House's hand. He merely glanced at it, knowing full well what it was.

"You can't keep us here, I have a right to my own sister and I'm not a minor!" Christy protested.

House shot Wilson a helpless look. Wilson just shrugged, as House rolled his eyes. 'Fine time to be as useless as a t*t on a bull!' House grumbled to himself. Of all times for Wilson to be speechless! He always put his two cents in and gave House sermons, mostly when House never asked for them. Why couldn't he help his friend out now?

"Where are you taking her?"

"I told you, we're staying at the women's shelter. There's a daycare there where the women's kids can stay and play, while the women go on job interviews or go to work", Christy explained.

"How are you getting there?"

Christy rolled her eyes. "One of the caretakers is giving me a ride...she's waiting downstairs".

House was furious. He turned his attention to Anna, who was unusually quiet and continued to sit, holding her doll fiercely to her chest.

"Anna, are you going with your sister?" he asked her gently, his blue eyes piercing through hers. Anna smiled and nodded shyly.

"Does she even know who the hell you are?" House asked.

Christy rolled her eyes again. "Of course she knows! She's not a dummy!"

Now House was taken aback. "In case you're not aware of it, the kid's got some problems...she may be autistic".

Christy stopped packing the last of Anna's things to slowly look up at House, incredulously.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing mentally wrong with Anna! Where did you get that idea from?"

Wilson and House exchanged puzzled looks.

"I thought she was....." House, totally confused, let his voice trail off.

"That she was retarded? Yeah, that's what everyone thinks when they first meet her. Before CPS came and got us away from our druggie parents, we were abused, in case you want to know", Christy said quietly, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"WHAT?!" was all House could blurt out. He knew that Anna wasn't autistic as he spent time with her, but this was a new piece of information that he wasn't able to fully digest right now. No one, not even the nurses, had ever mentioned anything about child abuse.

Wilson stood there stoically, as taken aback as House was.

"Does anyone know this?" House asked.

Christy nodded. "Yeah, you do, now! Anna became withdrawn and into her own little world. I let them think what they wanted at the foster home. Then, somehow, we got separated, and sent to different foster homes. I didn't see her for a while and then when I became eighteen, I decided to find her and found out she was sick and hospitalized here".

House shook his head. This was unbelievable. He grabbed Christy's arm as she shut the suitcase and looked at her intently.

"Christy, were you both abused or just one of you, and how were you abused? Physically, mentally, or.....sexually". The last word House managed to say in barely above a whisper.

"All of the above", Christy said in a whisper back, unable to meet his gaze.

House was livid. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Wilson saw the fire in House's eyes but was unable to say anything. He, too, was in shock at this new development.

"Goddamn it!" House bellowed, as he knocked his cane against the bedrails, scaring poor Anna, who began to whimper and buried her head in the doll.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, Dr. House is not mad at you", House said gently, stroking her hair. The little girl sniffed and wiped her nose.

"House, we go with you?" she said through her tears, as she stared at him hopefully.

House looked at Wilson, who blinked his eyes and said nothing.

"What the hell do I do here, Wilson?" House pleaded.

"House, this is some serious crap! I'm just as flabbergasted as you are! I...don't know......what do you want to do?"

"I don't know either!" House replied.

"Well, you two can talk about it after we're gone, my ride is waiting...c'mon Anna", Christy said. Anna hesitantly got off the bed and impulsively, dropped the doll and threw her arms around House's legs. House felt his chest constrict as he stroked her head.

"It's okay, Anna, you go with your sister", House said, defeated. "Oh, where is this joint, anyway?"

Christy grabbed a pen and pad and jotted down the name and address of the shelter and gave it to House.

As they walked out of the room, House shouted after them.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourselves, I'll be in touch, okay?"

Christy smiled slightly at House and nodded her head. Anna clutched her doll in one hand and gave House a little wave with the other. Then, they were gone.

"Shyte, what am I gonna do, Wilson?" House said, wearily sitting on the bed.

"First of all, you have to check this place out, make sure it's as Christy says it is....then, you must contact the authorities, CPS, whatever....and let them know about the abuse".

"The parents are already in jail, I think, Christy told me".

"Well, then, this will just be another strike against them...with these new charges, they'll be away for a long, long time", Wilson said.

"Thank God!" House said through pursed lips.

to be cont'd.


	180. Chapter 180

_**Several weeks later....**_

"Allison, why don't we tie the knot?" House blurted out impulsively one evening, after Hermione had left, Lacey was sound asleep and House and Cameron were enjoying a rare intimate moment alone.

Cameron looked at House, her mouth agape.

House chuckled. "I can think of a few things to close that gap in your mouth!" he quipped. Cameron closed her mouth, though it was hard to do...her lips were trembling and her eyes welled with tears.

House rolled his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong _again?"_ he sighed exasperated.

"Oh no, Greg! I'm just shocked you pulled it out of nowhere! I mean, we've been so busy with work, and your mind has been elsewhere worrying about Anna and Christy and...."

House cut her off by holding up his hands.

"Alright, already! Must you remind me?"

Cameron smiled gratefully at House. She really admired all that was on his plate. Shortly after Christy had taken Anna to the shelter, House had snuck in unannounced and decided he didn't think it was a proper place for the youngsters. It was clean and neat, and they were fed nutritious meals, but somehow House got the impression that it was just one big commune, hardly any privacy, and no familial bonds. The girls needed a place desperately, where they could be loved and taken care of.

So, House had come up with a plan. Despite his locking horns with Hermione, he knew deep down she was just a big softie, as he was. One evening during dinner, he had nonchalantly brought the subject up about the girls' plight.

"Oh yes, Allison's told me about Anna and her sister, what a pity they don't have a family!" Hermione lamented. House smiled to himself. So far, so good. If his plan worked, he would have the girls wrapped around Hermione's finger. Goodness knows they were already wrapped around his.

"How big is your place, Hermie?" House said, acting as though Hermione were his new best friend.

"Did you say '_Hermie'? _Hermione stifled a chuckle.

"Yes", House said matter of factly.

Hermione gave Cameron a knowing look, as Cameron brought a hand up to her mouth to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face.

"I was just thinking", House began, testing the waters. "We do need to find a bigger place...the kid needs her own room, to say nothing of my beauty sleep".

At that, Hermione finally let loose a laugh.

"That'll be the day!" she joked. Cameron joined her and started to giggle.

"Hermie, would you like to have your own quarters if we get a bigger place?" House suggested, eyeing her bravely.

Hermione looked at Cameron, then at House and thought hard.

"Wellll, I don't know.....I am enjoying my solitude...having my own little apartment and all.....what are you recommending?"

"I saw a house outside of Princeton the other day with a for sale sign on it.....it has a detached garage and what they call 'mother in law' quarters", House snickered.

"I'll have to think about it, House", Hermione said. As much as she loved the baby and Allison, she didn't want to somehow be indebted to House, and live next door to him!

"Greg, you didn't tell me you were house hunting!" Cameron said, geniunely surprised and she pouted, hurt that House wouldn't share it with her.

"Oh Alli, don't get all dramatic! I just happened to go for a ride on my bike and spotted it....you know we've talked about eventually moving out of this joint".

Cameron had to agree. He _had_ mentioned finding a bigger place. Her love for House was growing by the minute...he was just one surprise after another.

*******************************************************

House had paid a lot of visits to the shelter. Sometimes, he saw the girls, sometimes he was just an observer. His plan was unfolding slowly but surely. Now all he had to do was to have the girls meet Hermione and he knew he would have her sold from the moment she set eyes on them.

The only thing he didn't like about visiting the shelter was having to leave it. Anna clung to his legs and held on, even as House limped away, dragging poor Anna on the floor. It became routine....she, desperately holding on to him, and he, gently removing her arms from his legs, and guiding her back inside. If something wasn't done soon, he felt his heart would burst open.

********************************************************

After work one day, House felt he needed to be alone and to think. He told Cameron before they left that he was going for a quick drink over at the Odyssey. He hadn't played at the club for months, and he owed old man Jacobs a visit anyway. He hadn't seen him since he and Cameron had gotten engaged.

House sauntered in and headed for the bar. He immediately noticed a man with long hair...and a cane.

"Oh Jesus", House mumbled, recognizing that it was Dean James, the veteran who had paid him a visit at the clinic.

Dean turned around and cracked up. "I guess that's my name now, isn't it?" he said to House with a grin.

"No, I meant just 'Oh Jesus', as in 'Oh Darn It!' House snarked back. But he took a seat next to Dean. Jacobs came scurrying over.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite doctor House, where the hell have ya been, kid?" Jacobs slapped House on the back, and nodded to Dean, who had only moments before, arrived at the club himself.

House shrugged. "I guess okay".

"Okay? You haven't played here for ages! Crandall's had to get another keyboard player and he isn't a quarter as good as you are!"

"You play?" Dean said, surprised.

" A little", House admitted.

"So do I! Well, I used to play drums, until I got hurt in the war....my bum leg's the one I used for the bass drum.....I just couldn't coordinate myself to use the other leg, so I quit and picked up guitar a little".

"Hmmm", House mumbled, mildly interested.

"Um, get me a Scotch and whatever the good doctor's having", Dean said to Jacobs.

"Coming right up, sir", Jacobs said, hurrying off to make the drinks. Just then, Crandall came walking over, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Holy shyte, it lives!" Crandall joked, putting an arm around House.

"Hey, Cranberry", House quipped.

"Just look at you! All domesticated and everything! Heard you got a kid and living with that lovely doctor you work with!" Crandall exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't look bad yourself...hope my boss isn't giving you any trouble", House hinted, meaning Cuddy of course. The twosome were hotter than ever, and House wondered when Crandall would pop the question. He'd never seen Cuddy so even tempered. She hardly yelled at him anymore. House chuckled. 'Sex becomes her!' he joked to himself.

After shooting the breeze with Jacobs, Crandall and Dean, House thanked Dean for the drinks and said he had to go.

"Don't be a stranger, son!" Jacobs hollered after him, as House limped out the door and waved before he walked out.

House got on his bike and drove by the house that was for sale again. This time, he parked the bike and took a look around. He got out a pen and paper from his shoulder bag and jotted down the name and phone number of the realtor.

The house was huge....and all one level...a ranch house. He walked around to the back and saw that it was gated, black wrought iron. This gave him a good view of the backyard. It was like an oasis. Plenty of shrubs, trees, walkways, and a big lap pool. House smiled to himself. Maybe he could take up swimming therapy for his leg. Alongside the pool was a separate area with another fence around it, separating it from the pool. It was a children's play area. 'Perfect!' House thought to himself.

If only the inside looked half as good as the outside, and the price was right, House saw no reason why he and Cameron couldn't make it their home. He got back on his bike and drove home, happier than he'd been in years.

to be cont'd.


	181. Chapter 181

"What?"

Wilson had just stepped into House's office as House put the phone down and stared ahead. Then, he grabbed his large tennis ball and threw it up in the air and caught it, repeating the action several times, as Wilson sat down opposite him, watching him.

House stopped throwing the ball and directed his gaze at Wilson, as though he had just walked in.

"I just got off the phone with CPS", House said.

"About the girls?"

House nodded.

"And?"

"I'm sorry I ever called! Do you know what all this will entail?"

"Uh, yeah! New charges filed against the parents and a full investigation will begin".

House leaned forward slightly in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Wilson.

"Why did I ever listen to your suggestion about getting in touch with the authorities?" House said loudly. Wilson opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, shut the hell up! You kept ragging me, 'when are you going to contact the police? Blah, blah, blah'. Well, are you happy now? What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

House leaned back into his chair, looked at the ceiling tiles and exhaled wearily.

"House, you knew it had to be done! If the parents are in jail on drug charges and child abandonment, they could be out soon, and gain custody again! This way, there is no possibility of them ever getting out if they slap sexual abuse against them now!"

House thought a moment. Of course, Wilson was right. But House would never admit that. He was too concerned that he was in too deep already. He was already nuts about Anna, had mixed feelings about Christy, and fretted over there being some kind of trial. Anna was doing great now, although she still spoke in toddler sentences and was very immature emotionally, but she had come a long way, thanks in part, to House's interactions with her.

"So?" Wilson asked.

"So, someone from CPS is going over to the shelter to talk to Christy, possibly Anna too....Jesus, Wilson, this will just open up another can of worms!"

"Well, you knew it would. It has to! They should know....the girls probably need psychological counseling! If Anna's not autistic, then she has a lot of post traumatic stress and you know she's not where she should be mentally and cognitively....it would be in their best interests to get that all off their chests".

Again, Wilson was right. House ran a troubled hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"What am I, Dr. Phil all of a sudden? I've got a fiance and a new baby girl to take care of, and a move and change in marital status shortly".

Wilson's eyes widened.

"Change in marital status? Does that mean you're going to finally make it legal?" Wilson rubbed his hands excitedly.

"Yes, you dope, what else could it mean? And, I saw the neatest house outside of Princeton.....I already called a real estate agent and me and Cameron are going to take a look at it this weekend".

"Cool!" Wilson gushed.

"When is the big day then?" Wilson looked at House with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, we already talked about it. We don't want any big fanfare....probably just a civil service or something".

Wilson looked disappointed.

"You mean no reception, white gown, tux?"

"Hell no! Are you insane? We're just gonna go to the JP and maybe enjoy a quiet dinner afterwards".

"You still need a best man", Wilson blurted out.

"Yes, I do. Know anyone in particular?" House looked at Wilson and grinned.

"I'd love to!" Wilson blurted out before House could ask him.

"Like I always say, Wilson, you're such a girl!" House rolled his eyes as Wilson chuckled.

********************************************************

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked anxiously, as they took her Saturn and got on I-95.

"You'll see", House said with a hint of a smile on his lips. They drove about 45 minutes, exited, then drove down a country road. House stopped the car in front of the ranch house.

"Well? What do you think?" House asked Cameron, pointing to the place.

"Greg! You mean you want this house?"

"DUH!" House replied, smacking his palm against his forehead. Cameron playfully hit him on the arm.

"Let's go see it!" she exclaimed excitedly. She ran out of the car, leaving House still sitting in it.

Cameron 'oohed and aahed' and tried to peek inside the windows. She ran around the back and saw the view from the black wrought iron fence and gasped.

"Greg! Did you see the backyard? It's like a tropical paradise....it's got a pool, all this landscaping and look! A separate play area with swings, a treehouse.....it's perfect!"

House grinned. "Yeah, I thought so too....the realtor should be here in a few minutes".

Cameron smiled like a little girl. House felt something tug at his heart. He loved when Cameron was happy and excited about something. He got such a kick out of her reaction.

"Oh Greg, if the inside's anything like the outside, I don't even want to look at another house!"

Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway. It was the realtor. She introduced herself, and the three of them went inside the house. Cameron ran around the place like a kid in a toy store. The place was exquisite. The kitchen was huge, with light wood cabintry, top of the line stainless steel appliances, and marble granite countertops. The floors were travertine, with luxurious carpeting throughout the rest of the house.

The main house had a huge master bedroom and bath, and on the opposite side of the house were three more bedrooms and two more baths. It had a huge living room, a study for House, another living area possibly for a kids' hangout and a media room.

Cameron stepped outside and a little walkway led to the detached garage and another small building, which housed the 'mother in law' quarters. Cameron went inside and there was yet another kitchen, meticulously decorated, with a living area, a huge master suite and on the opposite side, two more smaller bedrooms with a bathroom adjoining the rooms.

"Oh my God! Greg! Even Hermione's place is huge!"

"What's that?" House said as he limped to the backyard accompanied by the realtor.

"Did you say, 'Hermione's place'? Do you know something I don't know?" he teased.

Cameron blushed lightly. She was going to let Hermione tell House that she had accepted his offer but in her excitement, she had already spilled the beans.

"Yes", Cameron repied, as she smiled sheepishly at House. "Hermie told me she loved the idea the minute you suggested it....of course, she'll never admit that to you!"

House grinned. The master plan was working out just like he thought it would.

House spoke to the realtor for a while, working out the details of the house. House made an offer, and the realtor said he would be getting in touch with the owners soon. They had already moved out of state, and were anxious to sell the home as soon as they could.

As they drove back, Cameron slipped an arm in House's.

"Hey, I gotta drive, you know!"

"Well, you've got two hands!" she protested.

"I love you", Cameron stated simply.

House shot Cameron a look. There was nothing but love and admiration in those melting pools of green/blue eyes. House could get lost in them forever.

What seemed to be an eternity, House finally answered Cameron.

"Love you too", he said shyly, as he turned his attention back on the road.

to be cont'd.


	182. Chapter 182

House was excited and couldn't wait to tell Cameron the owners of the house they wanted accepted his offer. He could've told her at work, but he wanted to surprise her. And, he wanted to see the look on Hermione's face when he told her. She still hadn't told him outright that she would live with them. House chuckled to himself. 'Maybe the old broad thought I'd never buy the house in the first place'.

When House got home, Cameron was already there, helping Hermione in the kitchen, putting the last touches on the dinner she was preparing.

'Damn, it smells good in here', House thought to himself as he flung his shoulder bag on his desk and limped his way into the kitchen. He went to the stove and put his nose into the pot that was boiling.

"Get your nose out of there!" Hermione chided, as she waved him away with her hand and instructed him to wash his hands.

"Did you think I was gonna blow my nose in there or something?" House quipped as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Hermione hid a smile as she watched House obediently wash his hands. 'He may be alright after all', she mused.

"Where's the kid?" House said suddenly, as though she had just been an afterthought.

"Ssssshhhhh!" Cameron glared at House. "She's been a little fussy today, Hermie said. She just got her down for her first nap today, don't talk so loud!"

House made a face. "Sheesh, there's too much estrogen flying around this joint! I feel so vulnerable!" House lamented, pouting.

Hermione let out a chuckle. "I don't know about my estrogen....it took a walk years ago!" Cameron giggled as House felt a slight blush on his neck.

He held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, I know when I'm licked...please don't turn this into some girlie convo!" Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she set dinner down on the table.

When supper was done, House pushed his plate back and burped loudly.

"Greg! For goodness sakes, mind your manners!" Cameron chided.

"Actually, Alli, that's a compliment to the chef....that means he enjoyed it, didn't you?" Hermione glanced at House, who nodded appreciatively.

"Okay, I've got something to tell you ladies", House announced, as the two women stopped loading the dishwasher to stare at him.

Knowing he had their attention he continued, "I heard back from the real estate agent, and the owners accepted my offer....we got the joint!"

Cameron screamed out in surprise. "Oh Greg, how wonderful!"

Baby Lacey protested and wailed loudly from the bedroom.

"You woke up the kid! And you told me to lower my voice!" House rolled his eyes, then grabbed his cane and limped into the bedroom, where he found Lacey kicking her little feet into the air wildly, her face beet red from crying.

"Jeeziz, little girl, you got a mouth on you as big as your old lady's!" House remarked, as he hooked his cane on the crib railing and bent down to scoop up the little bundle. Immediately, she quieted down and gurgled happily in House's arms. House felt his chest constrict as he sang her a little song. She stared up at him in blue eyed innocense, as he serenaded her softly. Then, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and kissed her gently on the forehead. He breathed in the baby smell of her and closed his eyes.

"You're just too damned cute, you know that?" House cooed to her, as he held her in the crook of his arm, and grabbed his cane.

"What are you doing? Now she's gonna be up all night!"

House narrowed his eyes at Cameron. "Thanks to your big trap, that is!" House snarked back playfully.

Hermione clucked her tongue, as she removed her apron, and held her arms out for Lacey.

"Don't you have to go home or something?" House said, holding Lacey to his chest defensively.

Cameron changed the subject. "So what about the house? "When can we move in?"

House sat down with Lacey babbling happily. "The agent will draw up the paperwork at the bank. Once the loan is approved, she'll call us and we'll go to the office and sign all the documents. Should take a few weeks".

"Good, that'll give us plenty of time to plan the wedding".

House looked at Cameron, annoyed. "Wait just a minute! Who said anything about a wedding?"

"Well, you said we should get married!" Cameron said, rolling her eyes and giving him a "duh!" look.

"I don't want no fancy schmancy affair.....let's just go to the JP and have a nice dinner afterwards".

Cameron chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought. Then, she surprised House at what she said next.

"Anything you want, sweetheart, I don't care, as long as we're together. I really didn't want a big reception anyways".

"Good, then it's settled", House said with a satisfied smile.

Hermione hugged Cameron and kissed the baby, who was still safely tucked inside House's arm.

"I will see you all tomorrow, now that that's settled".

House got up suddenly. He still didn't know how Hermione felt about the house. She seemed to not register a reaction at all.

"Well? Where are you going? Aren't you going to say something about the house?" House glared at her, annoyed that Hermione seemed indifferent.

"Where am I going? I'll tell you where I'm going! Home to pack!" she replied, as she walked out the door, leaving House standing there, as a smile crept around his lips.

to be cont'd.


	183. Chapter 183

One morning, as House and Cameron prepared to go to work, House had a plan. Hermione had already arrived, and was tending to the baby. As Cameron continued getting ready, House limped into the bedroom, where Hermione was changing Lacey on House's bed.

"Uh, Hermione", House began hesitantly.

"Dear lord! You scared me half to death, Dr. House!" Hermione chided.

"What is it?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Um, I wonder if you would take a ride with me sometime early this afternoon....I'll leave the hospital early".

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What for?" Hermione was suspicious. House hardly ever said anything to her, unless it was some smart crack.

"I want you to meet these girls....uh, they're staying at a women's shelter, which is no place for a teenager and young girl....they're sisters".

House looked at Hermione carefully. He was watching for a reaction.

"Who are they and why should this concern me?" Hermione said, turning her back on House and picking up Lacey in her arms.

"Uh, the young girl, she acts very immature for her age, about 6, but I think she's a little older....she was an oncology patient of Dr. Wilson's...my colleague....and her older sister is barely 18, trying to work two jobs and get an apartment for the both of them".

"I see", Hermione said slowly. "But I still don't get what this has to do with me".

House rolled his eyes. "Well, if you'd keep quiet and let me finish explaining, you may get your answers".

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Now see here, Dr. House! Just because you write my paychecks, doesn't give you the right to talk down to me!" She glared at House, then started to rock Lacey, who began to whimper with all the tension going on.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Sheesh! You women are all alike!"

"Don't pull that bit with me, Dr. House! If it's one thing I've always hated is when a man tries to belittle a woman's complaints because she may be hormonal. Well, I don't have any hormones left in this tired, old body.....and besides, what's YOUR excuse for being crabby?"

House chuckled. "My bum leg, I guess", he said sheepishly.

"Look, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. I need you in my court. You'll see why when we get there, you will go with me, won't you?" House looked at Hermione hopefully.

"What about Lacey?"

"Good question, I don't want the kid in that shelter....maybe I'll just tell my boss we've got something important to do, and Cameron can leave early as well. It'll do her good, since she got back to work, she's hardly spent any time with Lacey, except for the weekends".

*******************************************************

House and Hermione arrived at the shelter a little before 3:00. Cuddy didn't have a problem with them leaving early, as the hospital was slow and there were no complex cases to handle.

"May I help you?" said a young woman who made Nicole Richie seem chubby. She was chewing on some gum, very loudly, which irritated House.

"Yeah, for one thing, stop chewing that gum like a cow! It's very annoying!"

The young woman stared at House in disbelief, then took the gum out and put it inside a tissue.

"We're here to see Anna and Christy", House announced.

"Down the hall to the left, I think they're in the rec room", the young woman replied.

Hermione followed House with trepidation. She sniffed the air in disgust. The place was neat enough, but it smelled like baby poop and vomit. The halls were dreary and dark, no bright colors anywhere to spruce things up. 'What kind of a place is this?' she thought to herself. 'I thought these places were supposed to give women some motivation to help themselves'.

"This place looks depressing, Dr. House", Hermione finally blurted out.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a roof over their heads and three squares a day till they can make it on their own", House said, as Hermione nodded sadly.

They entered a large room with flourescent lighting. There was a children's area with blocks, puzzles and books, and another area for the women to read, study if they were going to school, and knit or do arts and crafts projects.

Anna saw House and squealed with delight. Christy looked up from the puzzle she was working on with her sister, to see what all the excitment was about. She smiled shyly as Anna bolted for House's legs and hung on for dear life.

House chuckled. "Hey, squirt, how's it going?" He tousled her hair as she stared up at House with wide, innocent eyes.

"This is Anna, Hermione, and her sister, Christy". House stood back after he made the introductions, and studied Hermione's face.

"Hello", said Christy , her voice lowered and somewhat withdrawn.

"Hello, dears", Hermione said warmly.

After some small talk, House grabbed Hermione by the arm to talk privately.

"So, what do you think?" House whispered, as Hermione stared at the girls, who resumed playing with the puzzle.

"I think it's deplorable that anyone that young should have to live in a place like this, I don't care if it is helping them".

House hid a smile. So far, so good.

"Yeah, it's a shame they have to live in this dump", House said, exaggerating and laying it on real thick. He thought he detected a tear in Hermione's eye. Yep. It was getting to her.

"If I could, I'd take them the hell away from here!" Hermione blurted out. House raised an eyebrow, taken aback at her tone. Hermione never swore, not even a little, so this was obviously affecting her.

"That's kinda the way I feel about it".

"They don't have parents?"

House shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't call them parents...they're deadbeats...druggies...and the girls were abused".

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Oh dear! That is just awful! Those poor babies! A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as House smiled to himself.

"Would you help me get them the hell outta here?" House asked.

"Indeed, Dr. House, even if we have to take them in when we move to the house!"

House grinned. That was all he needed to hear. The plan was working out even better than he thought.

to be cont'd.


	184. Chapter 184

_"Where do you want this, House?"_

_Wilson wiped the sweat off his brow with an arm and glared at House. Everyone was pitching in, helping House and Cameron move into the new place, except House. He was orchestrating the whole thing from his leather chair in the middle of the living room. He vehemently insisted that that be the first piece of furniture placed inside the house. _

_House pointed to the study. Wilson was talking about House's heavy, mahogany computer desk. Wilson, with the aid of Foreman and Chase, helped put the desk where House had indicated. Wilson instructed the others to take a break. He marched into the living room, scowling at House, who was bemused by the whole scenario._

_"Are you just going to sit there on your lazy arse or are you going to help us move this shyte?"_

_House chuckled. "You look a little frazzled, my friend. How about taking ten and getting yourself a beer in the fridge?" Wilson nodded, exhausted as he headed for the kitchen._

_"Hey!" House shouted after him. Wilson stopped and turned around to face House._

_"What?" said an exasperated Wilson._

_"Get me one too", House smiled sheepishly, as Wilson muttered swear words under his breath but did as he was told._

_Cuddy had showed up with Crandall and joined Cameron and Hermione, who were going over swatches of wallpaper and paint colors, as Crandall went over to the moving truck and started to help Foreman and Chase._

_Several hours later they were done. House thanked everyone and handed each of them an envelope._

_"What's this?" Wilson asked, tearing open his envelope first. It was a gift certificate to his and Julie's favorite restaurant. The amount was a whopping 200 bucks._

_"Oh wow!" Wilson exclaimed, as he sheepishly offered his thanks to House, feeling badly for getting irritated with him previously._

_Foreman and Chase opened theirs, and they were gift certificates too, but Foreman's were two tickets to the De La Hoya fight in two weeks, and Chase's was a gift certificate at a sporting good store. The amounts were very generous._

_House saved Cuddy's and Crandall's for last. Cuddy exchanged looks with Crandall as she gingerly opened her envelope. It was also a gift certificate to their favorite hangout._

_"What about Hermione?" Cameron asked anxiously, as Hermione busied herself with Lacey, trying not to show her disappointment._

_"What about her?" House snarked. "I got her her own place, what more could she possibly want?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest that she was a paying rentor, only for House to thrust a small box into her hands._

_Hermione looked at the small, unwrapped white jewelry box._

_"Sorry, I'm not one much for wrapping....that's a girlie thing...oh snap! I should've asked Wilson to do that!"_

_Everyone sniggered as Hermione excitedly opened her gift. Inside was a cameo brooch and she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a surprised gasp._

_"H-how did you k-know that I had lost mine?" Hermione stammered, admiring the brooch with a delicate finger. Cameron and Cuddy ooohed and aaaahed over it._

_"The Almighty House sees all and knows all", he responded in a low growl, like the Wizard of Oz._

_"Thank you", Hermione murmered, embarrassed, as House waved his hand._

_*******************************************************_

_The wedding day had arrived. House insisted that they just have a civil ceremony and only relented to let Cameron have Hermione stand in as matron of honor, and Wilson, his best man. No one else was allowed to be there, per House's demands. The ducklings squawked, but House would not give in._

_"It's my day and I'll spend it however the hell I please!" he had stubbornly told them. But the others exchanged knowing looks. Cuddy had a plan, and it involved Wilson, Foreman and Chase to put into place._

_Cameron, bowing down to Hermione's old fashioned ways, had spent the pre wedding night at her quarters, much to House's dismay._

_"You can't see the bride!" Hermione chastised. "She will spend the night with me, and I will drive her to the courthouse!" she said with finality. House whined and protested, as Cameron giggled. She knew that Hermione would have her way. And, she did._

_The morning of the wedding saw Hermione putting the finishing touches to Cameron's upswept do. Cameron wore a simple but elegant off white dress that was fitted at the bodice, but flowed out gently at the ends, just below her knees. Hermione placed a crown of tiny white roses and babies breath on top of her head. She looked lovely._

_House, in the meantime, was swearing under his breath, trying to knot his tie and not having much luck with it. He looked in the mirror and had to chuckle. It reminded him of a long time past, when he struggled with his tie getting ready for his dinner date with Cameron._

_"Here let me get that, or you'll look like Lou Costello again", Wilson suggested, as he calmly and expertly knotted House's tie to perfection._

_"Whatta ya tryin' to do, choke me?" House complained, as he tried to loosen the grip the tie had on his neck._

_"Leave the damned thing alone, will ya?" Wilson growled, as House placed his hands in his hair and tried to muss it up. Wilson just rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, House looked regal in his crisp navy blue pinstriped suit, white dress shirt and black dress shoes._

_"You got the ring?" House asked nervously._

_"Yes, I've got the ring", Wilson said, patting the pocket to his suit pants._

_"Let's go", House said, as he and Wilson headed out to Wilson's car. Cameron stayed behind purposefully, not wanting House to see her before the wedding._

_"Are you ready, my dear?" Hermione cooed, smoothing Cameron's dress and getting a tendril out of her eye._

_"Stop fussing over me!" Cameron complained but she had a twinkle in her eye._

_Hermione stood back to admire Cameron, with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't start that!" _

_"What?"_

_"The waterworks! It took us two hours to do my makeup!" _

_"Okay, okay", Hermione said, stiffening her upper lip and blinking her eyes before the tears could fall._

_********************************************************_

_House and Wilson stood inside the courthouse with Judge Murdock. When Cameron arrived with Hermione, House visibly stood at attention and nudged Wilson in the ribs. House's jaw dropped as Cameron walked in with Hermione, who held baby Lacey in her carseat._

_"You look ravishing", House whispered in Cameron's ear, as she smiled shyly and whispered a 'thank you Greg' back._

_The service commenced and then it was time for them to say their vows._

_House eyed Wilson, who muttered a surprised 'oh!' and fished inside his pocket for the ring. He thrust it into House's hand, who gingerly and very slowly put it on Cameron's finger, right next to her engagement ring, as he said his vows._

_Cameron was in awe of the wedding ring. It wasn't any ordinary gold band. It was surrounded in diamonds all around it. Cameron surmised that it must have cost him a small fortune. She blinked tears away as she took the band that Hermione gave her and placed the white gold thick band on House's finger. He was shocked, as he hadn't expected one. Cameron held her breath as she slid the ring on House's finger, half expecting him to complain that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing such bling bling. To her surprise, he just smiled at her, dumbstruck._

_********************************************************_

_The ceremony ended, to House's relief._

_"Thank God, I'm starved....let's go Allison", he said hurriedly._

_"Uh Uh!" Wilson said. _

_"What do you mean 'uh uh'? We're going to Ruggiero's!" It was an Italian restaurant that House had made reservations for._

_Wilson exchanged a sly look with Hermione, who nodded knowingly._

_"Um, we're going to the Odyssey instead", Wilson said with firmness, as he opened the door to his car and waved House and Cameron in._

_"I will meet you there", Hermione called out after them, as she secured Lacey in her carseat and followed them._

_"What the hell?" House muttered as Wilson said "You'll see"._

_House looked helplessly at Cameron in the back seat and she just shrugged, completely clueless herself._

_When they entered the Odyssey, they heard shouts of "Congratulations!" House was flabbergasted. They walked into the club to see a beaming Jacobs, Cuddy, Crandall, Wilson's wife, Julie, Foreman and his date and Chase and his date. The whole place was decorated with wedding decorations, and there was a buffet table off to the side with hot and cold dishes and a three tiered wedding cake in the center of the table._

_House glanced at everything, then looked at Cameron, who had tears running down her cheeks._

_"And, we wrote a special song just for the newlyweds", Crandall announced, as he scrambled onto the stage, where the other band members suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

_"Who did this?" House demanded, trying to sound mad. Cuddy looked at the ducklings, who looked terrified._

_Cuddy's voice cracked and she slowly raised her hand and gave House a timid smile._

_"I did", she whispered._

_"Nice job!" House commended, as Cuddy let out a sigh of relief. Jacobs came over with a bottle of Don Perignon and popped it open, as the band started to play._

_Cameron put her arm inside House's and slowly guided him to the dance floor. House protested about being a cripple, as Cameron whispered in his ear that she would not let go of him._

_They danced to a lovely song that Crandall had wrote and by the time they were done, everyone blinked back tears._

_"Now we can eat!" House said, as he grabbed his cane and limped over to the food. Cameron laughed and rolled her eyes._

_Several hours later, it was all over. As they began to leave, Cuddy gave everyone packets of rice, and they flung them at the married couple._

_"Good Lord!" House exclaimed, as he cursed and picked rice out of his hair._

_"Wait! You can't leave yet!" Wilson shouted after them._

_"And why the hell not?" House said sarcastically._

_"Because", Wilson said, as he thrusted an envelope into the couple's hands. Cameron opened the envelope. Inside were two plane tickets and hotel reservations to Atlantic City._

_"You better hurry the heck up, your flight leaves in an hour", Wilson said grinning, as he held the door open to his car._

_"But, we don't have any clothes packed!" Cameron protested._

_"Who needs clothes? We're newlyweds, remember?" House quipped, as he winked at her and got inside the car._

_to be cont'd._


	185. Chapter 185

House and Cameron had a blast at Atlantic City. House couldn't understand why the ducklings had pitched in and bought plane tickets, being that Princeton to AC wasn't a long trip. Nevertheless, House was glad that he didn't have to drive. Just meant the honeymoon could start that much quicker. To House's consternation, when Wilson had dropped them off at the airport, he had opened the trunk and got out an overnight suitcase. While House had been nervously dressing for the wedding, Wilson had thrown a couple of House's things inside the suitcase, at Hermion's urging. She had packed Cameron's belongings, but was too embarrassed to rummage through House's underwear drawer!

"Aw, man, I thought we were going to spend the whole weekend in the buff, naked as jaybirds, as the day we were born!" House had dramatically moaned, as Cameron gratefully took the suitcase from Wilson.

Cameron hit the shops while House sat at the blackjack table, drinking Scotches and puffing his cigars, that is, after their wedding night, which was spent in heavenly bliss as they lingered over each other's bodies, not a care in the world that baby Lacey may interrupt them with one of her middle of the night screams.

Cameron had returned to their room, her arms full of shopping bags. She'd gone overboard, but she did manage to purchase several things for House too, most notably, some new rock n roll tee shirts she was sure he would go nuts over, some new jeans, and a new helmet for his bike. She wondered to herself if she had spent a little too much,when House walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

Cameron reached up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips, as House backed away and waved some large bills in front of her eyes.

"What's that?" Cameron said, puzzled.

"My winnings, of course! A thousand smackers, for starters. I decided to quit while I was ahead!" He handed Cameron all of the bills.

'He should only know this will be just about cover what I just spent', Cameron sighed to herself as she put the money in the safe in their room and locked it up. No sense carrying around that kind of money along the boardwalk.

When they weren't making love, or eating, or gambling, or shopping, House and Cameron lazily strolled Atlantic City's humungous boardwalk. They even stopped to grab some cotton candy and ice cream along the way.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Cameron mused, as she popped a wad of cotton candy in her mouth.

House smiled nostalgically. How could he forget? The Monster Truck Show date about a million years ago! Cameron knew from that smile that he indeed remembered.

*******************************************************

Back at work on Monday morning, Cameron giggled like a high school girl. She told the others about their lovely weekend while she made the morning coffee. Even Wilson couldn't help but smile. He hoped that House had finally found the brass ring he so desperately needed in life.

House had told Cameron to go on ahead and tell Cuddy that he'd be a little late as he wanted to check in on the girls at the shelter. It had been a while, and he was concerned that if he didn't keep up on everything, that Hermione may soon forget about them. He needn't have worried, however, because Hermione had already been secretly visiting the shelter herself and getting to know the girls a little better.

House walked in and saw no one at the front desk. He was livid.

'Anyone can walk into this joint, I can't believe there's no one here!' he complained to himself. Walking into the hallway, he saw a bunch of rooms. How the hell was he supposed to find them, by searching every room? He was about to check the rec room first, when he happened across a young woman with twin toddlers.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Christy and Anna are?" House asked.

"You mean the two sisters? One is a little retarded, I think", the young woman responded.

House flinched at the word 'retarded' and snarked, "She's not _retarded_, she just has some problems!"

The woman shrugged and muttered, "don't we all?"

"Well? Do you know which room they're in? I'm a cripple, and I don't want to have to walk this whole hallway looking for them!"

The woman looked down, as though noticing his cane for the first time.

"Oh, sure, room number 15, just a few doors down on the right, they should be in there, getting ready for breakfast, that's where we were headed, to the cafeteria".

House nodded, and limped away, and when he came upon door 15, he noticed it a little ajar. He peeked in, and saw a woman dressed professionally, sitting on the bed, talking to Christy, who was crying. Anna was sitting in a small child's rocking chair, nervously hugging her baby doll that House had given her, and almost in tears herself, seeing her sister crying.

House flew open the door. Christy, in a sudden display of emotion and grateful for the interruption, ran to House sobbing and put her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

House was taken aback. Christy had never given him any indication that she liked him or even that she cared about anything, except Anna. To see her break down in front of him and hugging him was almost too much for him to bear. He let her cry for a few moments, then released her arms from their tight grasp around his waist.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman who was the cause of Christy's tears.

"Who in the hell are you?" House's voice boomed loud and clear.

The woman stood up abruptly.

"I beg your pardon? Who the hell are you?" she hissed back.

"We can do this all damned day, lady, if you'd like, but I want to know why this girl is crying and what you are doing here, upsetting her like this?"

Anna sprang from her rocking chair and grabbed House's legs, whimpering. He patted her on the head.

"See what I mean? You got this kid upset too! What the hell's going on anyway?"

"It's okay, Mrs. McMann, this is Dr. House...he's a good friend of the family". Christy smiled shyly as she looked at House.

"Dr. House, this is Mrs. McMann of Child Protective Services....she's here to interview me about the abuse from our parents". Christy's bottom lip began to quiver.

It dawned on House that McMann was probably interrogating them due to his phone call to the authorities. Something was finally being done about it, and he felt bad for yelling at her. Of course, he'd be hellbent to apologize.

"Ah, so a case was opened up?"

Mrs. McMann gave House the onceover. He sure didn't look like a doctor, dressed in baggy jeans, ruppled denim shirt and a suit jacket that was ill fitted. To say nothing of the mussed up hair, stubble chin, Nike Shox and...the cane.

"I don't know if I'm at liberty to tell you anything about the case", McMann sniffed.

House narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm the one who notified the police in the first damned place. I probably know more than you right now!"

Mrs. McMann turned crimson as she struggled for words. She turned to the two girls and told them she'd be back sometime later in the week and excused herself. As she tried to brush past House, he glared at her. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. His stare was unnerving to her.

House slammed the door shut two seconds after her foot was out the door, as Christy let out a nervous giggle.

"Come here, you two", House said softly as he sat down on the bed, with Christy sitting to his left, and Anna to his right. He put an arm around each girl.

"What did the old battleax have to say? Was she asking a lot of nosey questions, like did your parents touch you in naughty places?"

Christy nodded.

"Yes, but Anna wouldn't say anything. I told the lady that Anna had been deeply affected by the abuse and sometimes could not talk or relate to her surroundings".

House nodded. The girl may have been barely 18, but she was wise for her years. He was beginning to change his mind about her. If he gave her half a chance, he thought she would probably turn out alright.

"I've got to get to the hospital. I just wanted to check on you both. The woman outside who told me where to find you, said that breakfast is being served....you better hurry up and get yourselves something to eat".

"Okay", Christy whispered. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. House took a stray strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. Christy blushed deeply. No one had ever shown her any kindness. She wanted to hug House again, but was too embarrassed.

"See ya around squirts", House said, as he gently tugged on one of Anna's pigtails and nodded at Christy.

As House limped out of the shelter, he knew he'd have to speed things up with Hermione to get these girls out of this shelter. He felt a shiver up his spine as he thought of the front desk being unattended and how anyone could have just walked in...maybe a deranged exboyfriend or husband. He shuddered and that thought gave him all the determination he would need to give them the life they so desperately deserved.

to be cont'd.


	186. Chapter 186

_**Several months later...**_

Baby Lacey was now crawling around on the floor, getting into things, and being a general nuisance to House.

"What the hell am I going to do when she's able to walk? I won't be able to keep up with her!" House had lamented one evening, as they sat in the living room watching TV, and an unusually hyperactive Lacey was crawling by House's feet, trying to knock over his cane.

"Hey!" House said a little too loudly.

Lacey's bottom lip started to quiver, her eyes filled with tears and she let out the most blood curdling scream that would wake up the dead.

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Even her mouth is getting bigger! Can't we slow this kid down and stunt her growth a little?"

Cameron smirked, as she stooped down to gather Lacey in her arms. House was right, she had to admit. Lacey was almost 7 months old and growing like a weed. As she held her, Lacey squirmed and fidgeted in her arms. Then, she reached out and used a chubby hand to pinch one of House's stubbled cheeks.

"Owww!" House whined, as Cameron giggled.

"Now, Lacey, don't grab Daddy like that!" she chided. But Lacey stuck out her bottom lip, ready to let loose again.

"Give her to me", House instructed, as he sat the baby on his good leg and started to make funny faces at her. Lacey began to giggle wildly, as House continued to make silly faces and noises at her. It was obvious that both of them were crazy about each other. Cameron just sat there and laughed at House's antics.

"Boy, who would've thought a year ago, you'd be married, have a baby, and making ridiculous faces at your child!"

"Hey, I used to make funny faces and throw spitballs at Cuddy too", House reminded her.

"True, but this is so much more fun to watch", Cameron admitted.

House held Lacey with one arm, and grabbed his cane to get up from the sofa. It was quite the balancing act.

"Here, let me!" Cameron offered.

"No, let me do it....there'll come a time when I won't be able to hold her anymore, I'd like to savor the moment". Cameron sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. House really had become quite domesticated, but of course, she'd never admit it to him or he to her.

House sat in the rocking chair in Lacey's pretty room decorated with Winnie the Pooh. He rocked her for awhile, then began to softly sing a lullabye to her. Lacey's eyelids grew heavy to House's relief. His arms were getting heavy too.

"Why do you have to grow up so damned fast?" House said, as he watched Lacey fall asleep, her tiny stomach moving up and down. House brought her to his face, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred, but did not awaken. Gently laying Lacey down, House covered her with a blanket and stood there, transfixed. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. Or the woman who was sitting in the living room, waiting for him to return. The two ladies in his life. Life was good.

*******************************************************

House's birthday was fast approaching. He tried to evade it, he never even mentioned anything to anyone but somehow, someway, they always found out. Every time he passed by, he heard whispers. That, in itself, wasn't too unusual as lots of people talked about House. And none of it was very good.

"Cuddy!" House barked, as he entered her office.

Cuddy peeked at him through her reading glasses and sighed. She was on her laptop, doing some research on a mysterious illness a patient had and was annoyed at the interruption.

"House, can't you ever knock?"

"Why? The door's wide open!"

"It wouldn't matter if it was shut, you'd have come barging in here anyway!"

House thought a moment.

"True", he agreed.

"What do you want, House, I'm busy!"

"Rumor has it that someone's birthday is coming up, and I've been hearing people going around whispering".

"Have you stopped in for a visit to the resident psychiatirist because your paranoia's starting to get the better of you!"

"Cut the wisecracks, you know what I'm talking about!"

Cuddy removed her glasses. House had interrupted her train of thought. No sense trying to continue working as long as he was in her office harassing her.

"Look, House, Cameron told us your birthday is in a few days, or I might have forgotten....if anyone's to blame for spilling the beans, it's your own wife!"

"Hmmmm, looks like she's going to get a spanking tonight!" House mused.

Cuddy put her hands on her ears.

"Please! I don't want to know what you do at home", she pleaded, as House chuckled and began to limp away.

"Just remember, no funny business....no cake, no balloons, no party, no nothing....or else", House warned.

"Or else what?" Cuddy asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Or I might have to give _you_ a spanking as well!"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Cuddy teased.

House looked taken aback.

"Touche, my dear lady, you've learned from the best", House said, as he bent down in a mock curtsy.

"Get out of here!"

"Yes, ma'am".

*******************************************************

Cameron was disappointed when Cuddy told her that House didn't want any fanfare for his birthday. She was going to decorate his office with streamers and balloons and Cuddy was going to order a cake. Her plans thwarted, Cameron had to think of an alternative. But it couldn't be at work, or everyone would feel House's wrath.

Then, she thought of something and smiled. Of course! Why didn't she think of this before? Cameron knew what she wanted to do, and she would need Hermione to put the finishing touches on his birthday surprise.

This would be a birthday House would never forget.

to be cont'd.


	187. Chapter 187

"Wilson, buying me lunch today? I wasn't going to mention it, but it_ is_ my birthday today!" House smiled at Wilson smugly, as they walked down the hallway of PPTH. It was 1:00 o'clock and House's stomach had been growling in protest since 11. It had been a very busy morning. Two patients had been admitted since midnight that required the ducklings' input at the whiteboard meeting, which had lasted way longer than House would've liked.

"Why should today be different than any other day?" Wilson mumbled aloud, as House suggested they try the new pizza joint about a block away from the hospital, which boasted pitchers of beer for two bucks. They usually shyed away from imbibing alcohol during working hours, but House figured, what the hell, it _was_ his birthday and even though he didn't want anyone to make a big fuss, he wasn't above having Wilson splurge on him.

"Two personal sized pizzas, one with all the works, the other just extra cheese...oh, and a pitcher of Coors Light", House said to the perky bleached blonde waitress, whose get up was just a little too tight. Her white ruffled blouse was straining at the bust, and House could see between the gaps of material where the buttons were, a lacy white bra that also seemed to be overflowing with flesh.

House blatantly stared at her chest, as Wilson hit him with his menu, before handing it back to the waitress.

The girl, named Lola, glared at House ogling her chest, and cracking a huge wad of chewing gum, asked, "Sorry, but breasts are not on the menu, sir!" she snapped, as House averted his eyes from her chest to her face and smiled sheepishly.

"Jeeziz, House, you'd think with a gorgeous wife like Cameron, your leering days would long be over!" Wilson said with disgust, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Wilson, I'm married, but I ain't dead! What's the harm in looking?"

Wilson let out an exasperated sigh.

"You call that _looking_?! I'm surprised she didn't deck you!"

"You mean Lola Falana?" House quipped.

"You know her?" Wilson asked, surprised.

"I did happen to notice her name badge, besides looking at her assets!"

Their pizzas arrived a few minutes later, as House held up an empty beer pitcher up in the air.

"The well got a little dry", he remarked, as Lola rolled her eyes and grabbed the pitcher from House and scurried away to refill it before House could let out another snark.

"So what's Cameron got lined up for tonight?" Wilson asked House after they'd left the pizza place.

House shrugged. "Who knows? I hope nothing big, because those two cases we got in this morning wore my a** out".

"Yeah, me too", Wilson lamented, as they walked up the steps to PPTH.

*********************************************************

House left for home, glad that everyone had respected his wishes not to make a big deal for his birthday, although he did receive cards from everyone, a few books written by his favorite author, and a couple of DVD's. Even Nurse Brenda, caught in a weak moment, managed to bake him a cake and they enjoyed it, after House protested vehemently that they skip the candles and singing of the traditional birthday song.

When he put the key in the door, his nose was greeted by a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He followed it, and as he passed the living room, he patted baby Lacey's head, as she sat happily in her baby swing, which House wound up for her before continuing into the kitchen.

His nose was a bit confused, however. He smelled Italian cooking, and something sweet, like a cake baking.

Hermione greeted him with an apron around her waist.

"I know Italian is your favorite, and Allison mentioned that lasagna was your favorite pasta dish....I only hope mine is every bit as good as the ones Allison says is her best one.....oh, and I baked a German chocolate cake for the occasion".

House was pleasantly surprised. That was his favorite kind of cake. As much as he hated a fuss, he was secretly enjoying every minute of his birthday so far.

"Where's Allison?" House inquired, grabbing a garlic breadstick from the basket on the table, and munching nonchalantly.

"Dr. House! I'm not finished setting up everything!" Hermione complained. "We're eating in the dining room tonight. Could you take the basket of breadsticks for me and set it on the table in there?"

House was only too happy to oblige, especially if it had anything to do with food. He limped to the dining room, and started on his second breadstick before he had the chance to set the basket down. It was then he noticed that the table had been set for five people. He stood there and mentally counted the placesettings again. Then, frowning, he marched back into the kitchen.

"Who the hell else is coming over?" House barked, as Hermione, startled, almost dropped the lasagna pan she had just removed from the oven.

"Dr. House, you scared me half to death! I almost dropped your birthday dinner on the floor!"

"Sorry", House replied sheepishly, as he took the pan from her, along with the oven mitts, and carried it to the dining room, Hermione following him.

"So? Who are the other placesettings for? Please tell me you didn't ask Wilson or any of the others over? I thought I made it clear I wanted to keep this low key!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she answered House.

"Oh, I don't think you will mind at all who else is coming....in fact, once you see who it is, you might even thank me!" she said coyly.

"Who 'it' is? According to my math, that still leaves another placesetting!"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. _Two_ more guests will be joining us".

House's face suddenly lit up and he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"Hermie! You shouldn't have!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione replied, flustered.

"The only guests that would make me happy would be if you hired two strippers to sing "Happy Birthday" to me. Maybe there's a bigger cake that they may pop out of?" House gave Hermione a hopeful look as she just laughed and shook her head.

Just then, Cameron arrived home, carrying a package from Barnes and Noble, and another one from Best Buy.

"Are those for me?" House said excitedly, like a little boy, and he eyed the packages greedily.

"Greg! Get out of there, stop peeking! I have to go inside and wrap them first".

"Aw, the hell with it! I'm just going to rip the damned paper off anyway, why don't I save you the trouble?"

Cameron laughed. "Okay, you brat, here you go!" Cameron said, as she handed the bags to House, who immediately tore inside them and grabbed the contents out.

"Cool!" House exclaimed, as he eyed several new games for his Gameboy, and a collection of works from his favorite mystery author.

"Thanks, babe!" House gushed, as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione announced, as House put his gifts down and he and Cameron walked into the dining room. Hermione had placed baby Lacey in her highchair right next to House's place, which was at the head of the table. Cameron took a seat next to an empy one on House's right, and Hermione also skipped a seat to House's left. House looked from one woman to the other.

"Hey! I took a shower this morning! No one wants to sit next to me?"

"Those two empty chairs are for the guests", Hermione explained, winking at Cameron.

"Well, where the hell are they? We're about to eat and they ain't here! Kinda rude to be late, don't you think?"

House was about to continue his rant, when he heard the front door open to the sounds of giggling.

"I think the others have arrived!" Cameron said excitedly, not taking her eyes off House to gauge his reaction.

House's jaw dropped when the guests appeared in the doorway.

(to be part 2 of the chap.)


	188. Chapter 188

_In the doorway to the dining room stood Christy and Anna. House was so taken in by the sight that he was at a loss for words. Christy broke the silence when she turned apologetically to Hermione._

_"Hermione, um, I mean, Mom, I'm sorry we took so long....I was trying to fix Anna's hair and she kept squirming around. Finally, I had to give her the baby doll to keep her still"._

_House had to digest everything. Firstly, Anna looked adorable in a pink dress, white sandals and pink ribbons in her strawberry blonde pigtails. He was touched that she still was so attached to that doll he had given her for Christmas. But what he was dumbfounded over was the fact that Christy had corrected herself, and called Hermione "Mom"!_

_"What's this 'Mom' business all about?" was the first thing out of House's mouth, as he slowly recovered from the shock of seeing them here, in his house._

_Hermione winked at the girls, then explained to House._

_"Dr. House, you should know that I have been spending a lot of time with the girls. I visited the shelter several times a week and we got to know each other real well, haven't we?" Hermione directly her gaze at Anna, who nodded her head furiously._

_"Furthermore, I'll have you know that as of today, they have moved in with me. Christy quit both her part time jobs and is focusing on her college courses at Princeton Community. I've also begun formal adoption proceeding"._

_House swallowed hard. How had all this happened right under his nose and no one had mentioned anything to him? As far as he was concerned, this made the best birthday present he could ever have received._

_Anna broke the ice and ran to House, scrambling herself up into his lap, as he chuckled and pulled playfully at her pigtails._

_"Well, hello to you too, squirt! I was wondering when you were going to grab my legs, knock me down, you know, the usual greeting". Anna giggled, along with her sister._

_"Sit down, you two, Christy, right here, and Anna, right over there, next to Dr. House", Hermione instructed. She scooped out a serving of the lasagna and give a plate each to the girls. House immediately began to cut Anna's serving in bite sized pieces, to the wonderment of Cameron and Hermione, who looked on smiling._

_When the girls were done with the lasagna, Cameron helped Hermione clean up, and then they brought out House's cake._

_"Oooooo! We will sing?" Anna chirped excitedly. House was amazed. This was the first time he'd heard Anna string a few words together. She usually just answered 'yes' or 'no' with a nod or shake of her head, or answered in one word replies._

_Hermione saw House's surpise and said proudly, "And, Dr. House, I've been homeschooling Anna and I think this coming fall, she will be ready for third grade, with some modifications"._

_"Third grade?" House repeated incredulously. "But I thought she was just six?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "Christy told me what city they were born in, and I called the Bureau of Vital Statistics and was able to get a copy of their birth certificates. Anna is nine!"_

_House shook his head. Were there any more surprises?_

_They all sang "Happy Birthday" to House, and despite his protests, Hermione had lit some candles, and Anna helped to blow them out. Even Lacey was given a small bit of cake, and she sucked on House's finger noisily when he stuck some frosting on it._

_"Lacey, you minx! You're taking more and more after your mother every day!" House exclaimed, winking suggestively at Cameron, as Hermione turned five shades of red, and Cameron kicked him under the table on his good leg. Christy just giggled._

_"Okay, now for your present!" Cameron announced, leaving the table momentarily and coming back with an 8x10 brown envelope. She placed it on the table in front of House._

_"Huh?" House said, blinking at her dumbly and staring at the envelope. "But you already gave me my presents!"_

_" I saved the best for last. Just open it, and see what's inside", Cameron urged, as she and Hermione exchanged knowing looks._

_House reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a black and white photo. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was a copy of a sonogram screen, made into a photo. He stared at it, unable to say anything._

_Then, he looked at Cameron, back at the photo, then back at Cameron again._

_"What the heck is this?" he asked._

_"It's a sonogram picture of your son", Cameron said, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with happy tears. Hermione was already blowing her nose into a tissue._

_House felt a wide range of emotions all at once. Shock, ecstasy, disappointment, and anger. Cameron saw his face change from shock, surprise and then to anger, as his face turned a dark red, and she saw angry blue darts flashing in his eyes._

_House got up abruptly, gripping the photo in one hand, and his cane in the other, and limped straight into their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him._

_Hermione and Cameron looked at each other, not expecting this reaction at all._

_Cameron shrugged and got up. "Well, Hermie, looks like this is the end of the party", she sighed wearily._

_"But we didn't give him the homemade birthday card we worked on all week!" Christy whined, as Anna kept repeating, "Where did House go?" several times, her eyes brimming with tears._

_"Come on girls, that's enough for one evening, let's go to my apartment. Dr. House is very tired, we will see him in the morning", Hermione said resignedly, giving Cameron a sad look._

_"It's okay, Hermie, I'll talk to him", Cameron said, trying to reassure not only Hermione, but herself as well._

_Cameron shut the door after everyone left, and leaned back against it, taking a few deep breaths. Then, she headed towards the bedroom to talk to House._

_When she opened the door to their room, she found House sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned towards her, staring at the sonogram picture of their baby. She sat down beside him on the bed and put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek gently._

_"Are you disappointed with your gift?" she asked. House turned to look at her, the anger still evident on his face._

_"What else are you hiding from me?" House demanded, pointing to the picture._

_"Greg, I don't understand, I thought you'd be thrilled!"_

_"I would, under a different set of circumstances, but my own wife chose to keep her pregnancy a secret.....not only that, but you have to be at least three months' along....everyone knows you cannot determine a baby's sex until well into the first trimester! I'm surprised you didn't wait for the baby to get here and tell me himself". House turned away from Cameron, unable to face her anymore._

_"Greg! First of all, I wasn't sure that I was pregnant and didn't want to get my hopes up too high....you know how erratic my cycles are....the moment I found out for sure, I consulted with an ob/gyn about the problems I had before, and the fact that I may not be able to carry the baby, and he told me that I would need surgery to my uterus sometime before the middle of the second trimester, when the baby starts growing and would become too heavy for my uterus to support him"._

_"So what if it wasn't my birthday? Were you going to wait until surgery day and say, "hey, guess what! We're having a baby, but first I need to get my insides stitched up so I can hold the kid!" Allison, I'm disappointed that you didn't confide in me, your own husband and father to our son...what else could you be hiding from me?"_

_"Oh Greg! I would never keep any secrets from you! I know how you take things, and if you knew about the baby and then something happened, you would take it very hard...possibly even harder than I would...I wanted to spare you the heartache!"_

_But House was not appeased. There was nothing Cameron could do to explain it any further or console him. She honestly didn't know what to do, so she began to cry. House felt awful...this was supposed to be one of the happiest times of their lives, and here they sat, him, angry, and she, crying._

_House was about to forget all about being mad, when suddenly Cameron clutched her stomach and let out a shriek._

_"What is it?" House asked anxiously._

_"Oh my God, Greg! I-I don't feel well all of a sudden!" she panted, as a sharp pain tore through her stomach. House leaned over to hold her, and that is when he saw her gray slacks turn crimson red._

_"Jesus! Alli, you're bleeding!"_

_Cameron began to wail, as House frantically got up and paced the floor, thinking fast._

_"Get in the car!" he said quickly._

_"Let's call an ambulance!" Cameron gasped._

_"We don't have time, I'll drive you myself!" House replied, as Cameron tried to get up off the bed, another wave of pain shot through her and she slumped back down on the bed. House grabbed some towels from the bathroom and placed them under Cameron._

_Adrenaline kicked into high gear, and House ditched the cane, and managed to lift Cameron into his arms, and limped out as quickly as he could, kicking the front door open with his foot. He laid her down gently in the backseat of Cameron's car, and drove like a bat out of hell, watching Cameron writhe on the seat through the rear view mirror._

_And then House did something he never thought he would do..._

_He prayed._

_to be cont'd._


	189. Chapter 189

Christy went into her bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She walked over to the window to draw the blinds. She noticed House bent over, putting something in the back seat of Cameron's car. Then, her eyes widened as she realized what that "something" was....it was Cameron!

Christy ran out of her room calling out for Hermione.

"MOM!"

Hermione had just come out of Anna's bedroom, where she had put Anna to bed, and Lacey in the portable crib.

"Sshhhh, Christy, for goodness sakes! You're going to wake up the girls!"

"Mom, come quick!" Christy gasped breathlessly. Hermione looked out the window and saw House getting into the driver's seat of Cameron's car.

"Mom, Dr. House just put Allison in the back seat, laying down, something's going on!"

Hermione raced to the front door just in time to see the car race off. She thought quickly, and then grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers to Cameron's cell. When she didn't answer, she hung up, and then frantically began searching all the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you looking for?"

"The piece of paper Allison gave me with House's phone number....I forgot where the hell I put it!" Hermione wrung her hands nervously and remembered one more drawer....where they usually put all the junk mail and miscellaneous items.

"Found it!" Hermione said, but as she tried to dial the phone, her hands shook violently.

"Here, let me! You read the numbers out to me!" Christy instructed, grabbing the phone from Hermione.

When it started to ring, Christy handed the phone to Hermione. Meanwhile, House was keeping one eye on the road and the other peering through the rearview mirror. Cameron was hugging her stomach with her arms and moaning incoherently. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. When House noticed that the towels he had grabbed when they left the house were now covered with Cameron's blood, he accelerated even faster.

"Yeah", he barked into the phone.

"Dr. House? What's going on! We saw you leave with Allison! Is she ill?"

"Yeah, after you left, she followed me into the bedroom and we started to argue....then she started having pains and began to bleed".

"Oh my! I will leave for the hospital right now!"

"No, stay with the girls. I'll call you the minute we get her situated and stabilized".

"Okay", Hermione said reluctantly.

When House snapped his phone shut, he noticed flashing lights behind him.

"Goddamn it!" he mumbled under his breath. A cop on a motorcyle was catching up with him. He pulled onto the shoulder of the highway, and stopped the car, leaving it running. He jumped out of the car, when he noticed the cop walking towards him was Michael Tritter, the cop that had stopped him for speeding on his motorcycle some time ago and had arrested him after finding his leather jacket full of loose Vicodin pills.

"Great!" House scowled.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. House! Didn't you learn anything from our last meeting?" he taunted.

"Look, Tritter, I don't have time to reminice. My wife is in the back seat, in horrible pain and bleeding. I think she may be miscarrying....I was taking her to the emergency room".

Tritter's expression changed to one of concern.

"Follow me....I'll put on the light and siren and give you an escort the rest of the way".

House looked incredulously at Tritter, but now was not the time to thank him. He hopped back inside the car and followed Tritter's motorcycle off the highway. They went right through several red lights and stop signs until they got to PPTH.

House had already called the ER and alerted them to contact the ob/gyn on call. A gurney and two paramedics were waiting for them. They transferred Cameron onto the gurney and rolled her inside.

House stopped long enough to thank Tritter, who decided to follow them inside the hospital.

"Oh God, what happened here?" Dr.. Jenkins, the ob/gyn exclaimed. Luckily the doctor on call was Cameron's doctor.

"I just did a sono on her the other day, and we discussed the surgery she would need to have in order to carry the baby to full term....I don't understand it! The fetus isn't large enough for her uterus to have ruptured!"

A surgeon was also called in and they put an IV in and the paramedics placed Cameron on top of one of the tables in the ER surgery room.

"She's lost a lot of blood", House explained to Jenkins. Then, with a worried look, "is she going to lose the baby, Jenkins?"

Jenkins looked at House. "I don't know until we get in there. I don't know how much damage was done. We will do everything we could".

Jenkins then grabbed some forms and a pen and thrusted them in front of House.

"If it comes to the point where we need to save one and let the other go, I need to know what your decision would be".

House stared at Jenkins dumbfounded. "I thought you were going to save them both?"

Jenkins gave House an apologetic look.

"Of course we will try and do everything we can to save both mother and baby....but, if that's not possible......"

House interrupted Jenkins. "Of course you will save my wife!"

Jenkins nodded sadly. Then, he instructed one of the nurses to order some blood bags. Cameron would also need a transfusion.

"House, I need you to step outside so we can work", Jenkins said apologetically.

House nodded dumbly, as a nurse escorted him to the waiting area. When she left, House punched a hole through the wall. When he looked at his hand, it was already turning black and blue and bleeding. He didn't care. He wanted to feel pain, as though somehow it would take away some of Cameron's pain and the pain he felt in his heart.

He paced up and down in the waiting room, thinking about calling Wilson or Cuddy. Then he decided he would wait it out on his own. If they showed up, he might lose it in front of them and he didn't want them to see him that way.

Two things House swore he'd never do. One, was to pray, and he'd already done that. The second, he succumbed to now, plopping himself down on a sofa, burying his head in his hands and sobbing openly.

to be cont'd.


	190. Chapter 190

Despair turned to anger, as House paced the waiting room floor and watched the clock. It was over two hours and no word yet on how Cameron was doing. What the hell was going on in there? Finally, House limped to the nurses' station and tapped it loudly with his cane.

A middle aged nurse, with her hair up in a bun smirked at House.

"Can I help you?" she squawked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, what the hell's going on with my wife?" House snarled.

The nurse, who's name was Nelda, sighed wearily and rolled her eyes.

"What is your wife's name, sir?"

"It's not _**sir**_, it's _**Doctor**_ House, and I work at this damned hospital!"

Nelda seemed momentarily flustered. Of course it was Gregory House, the cranky doctor from diagnostics. Since House never wore a white coat or name badge, she almost dismissed him as just another impatient patient.

"Who is your wife, Dr. House?" she inquired civilly.

"Damn it!" House barked, tapping his cane once again on the station. "Is everyone an idiot?"

"Not everyone knows who your wife is, let alone the fact that you are married", Nelda quipped.

"Allison Cameron, and she's a doctor in diagnostics too", came House's sarcastic reply.

Nelda glanced at the ER admissions chart and scanned it briefly until she found Cameron's name.

"Ah, yes! She is still in surgery".

"No shyte! Brilliant deduction! Now, can I ask what they are doing to her and if she is stabilized?"

"Dr. House, Dr. Jenkins is the chief obstetrician, and his attending surgeon, Dr. Malcolm, is tops in his field, probably in the whole state of Jersey. Your wife is in very capable hands".

House opened his mouth to respond, when the double doors opened and Dr. Jenkins came scurrying out, removing his mask. House looked at him with trepidation. His fears eased a bit as he noticed Jenkins smiling.

"House, Cameron is stabilized. She is heavily sedated right now and we're going to keep her in ICU throughout the night".

"What about the baby?" House asked.

"The baby is fine...for now.....we went in and sutured the uterus. We will keep a close eye on her for the next trimester, and probably will have to do another suture procedure as the baby grows. It would be best, however, if she had a C section. A normal labor and delivery is not possible in her condition".

"What do you mean, 'for now'?"

"House, Cameron lost a lot of blood and part of the uterine lining that provides nourishment. We don't know how it affected the fetus. It's a miracle in itself that the fetus itself was still intact in the sac. What we could do, is an amnio when she recovers sufficiently from this trauma, maybe in a few weeks or so".

House ran a hand through his hair and let out a relieved sigh. He extended his hand out to Jenkins and the men shook hands.

"Thanks, Jenkins, where is Malcolm? I would like to tell him how appreciative I am".

"I think he's washing up, he should be out shortly".

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. I amped up the morphine drip, she should be asleep throughout the night. She won't even know you're in the room".

Just then, Dr. Malcolm walked out and House shook his hand and thanked him.

"Your wife is a very lucky lady, Dr. House", Malcolm said. "I've performed many operations such as these, and usually the outcome isn't happy.....the baby is usually aborted".

House nodded. They truly were lucky. He would worry later how much damage affected his son. Right now, all he could think about was Cameron. He ached to see her. Jenkins read his mind.

"Come on, I'll bring you to her", Jenkins said quietly, as he took House by the arm and guided him to the ICU room that Cameron was in.

Jenkins left discreetly, as House hesitantly limped to Cameron's bed. Despite the fact of what she'd just been through, she looked beautiful, even peaceful. House placed a kiss gently on her forehead. She stirred slightly and her eyelids fluttered open, causing House's heart to jump, but she didn't awake. But at least she was aware of his presence.

"Hello, princess. How are you doing? Our son is doing just fine and you will be too. I'm sorry that we argued. I hope you can forgive me. I love you more than life itself. Be strong and hang on. I know you can make it...you have to....I couldn't bear to live my life without you".

House's voice cracked as tears spilled down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. He wasn't aware that Tritter was standing outside the room, peeking in through the window.

'I can't believe it!' Tritter exclaimed to himself. He was taken aback at House's gentle demeanor and his obvious compassion and concern for his pregnant wife. The 180 House had undergone had turned him into a different man and Tritter was in awe of him. He walked away, shaking his head in disbelief. He made a mental note to send them a huge bouquet of flowers and a food basket.

"House? I think you should leave now", Jenkins said gently, as he stepped into the room and placed a hand on House's shoulder.

House nodded and kissed Cameron again on the forehead.

"I will stay the night. Find me a bed or something", House said flatly. He was exhausted and his eyes had dark circles under them but he couldn't bear to leave Cameron alone.

"You can stay in the waiting room nearby, where you just were when we operated on Cameron", Jenkins advised. "I'll see to it that the nurse brings out a pillow and a blanket as well".

"Thanks", House said simply. He glanced over his shoulder at Cameron one more time. She lay there, seemingly content.

Then House decided to place two calls. One, to Hermione, to let her know that Cameron was stable, the other to his best friend, Wilson. It was going to be the longest night of House's life.

to be cont'd.


	191. Chapter 191

Wilson called Cuddy after House had called him, and the two of them agreed to meet at the hospital. They met up with each other in the parking lot and both of them walked in silence through the ER, on to the ICU ward. They passed the waiting room and noticed House asleep on the sofa, laying on the pillow, with the blanket up around his neck that the nurse had supplied him previously.

"Poor guy", Wilson commented, as Cuddy nodded her head.

"He must be exhausted, Jimmy!"

"Yeah. Let's go see about Cameron before we wake him".

Nurse Nelda stopped them and asked who they were.

"What the hell do you mean, who are we? I'm Dr. James Wilson, oncologist of this hospital and this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, hospital administrator!" Wilson's face turned red with anger. Cuddy was a little perturbed as well.

"We're here to check on Dr. Allison Cameron", Cuddy said curtly.

Nelda blushed lightly and mumbled an apology as she lead them to Cameron's room.

"You can only stay for a few minutes", she advised, then walked out of the room.

"Jesus!" Wilson remarked, as he looked at Cameron laying peacefully on the bed with an IV hooked up to her, and a heart monitor. Wilson was relieved that she was at least breathing on her own, with no assistance from a ventilator.

"What the hell happened to her, Jimmy?" Cuddy said, her voice cracking, as she walked to the head of the bed and stroked Cameron's forehead lightly.

"She started cramping and bleeding. House told me she was pregnant".

"Pregnant?! I didn't know she was expecting!"

"Apparently, neither did House!"

"What?! How could he not know? Was it that early that Cameron herself didn't know?"

Wilson shook his head. "Nope. House said she surprised him on his birthday with a sonogram of their son".

"Son?! She'd have to be at least close to three months already in order for them to determine the sex of the child! How did she keep it from House that long?"

"I don't know, Lisa, but an argument ensued. House was pissed off that she kept the pregnancy a secret that long, and he told me that's when Cameron started having problems. He blames himself for what happened because he feels Cameron got upset and almost lost the baby because of their fighting".

"Oh God! We still don't even know if she lost the baby! If she has, will she ever be able to forgive House?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", Wilson advised. "We'll just have to wait till House wakes up, and if he feels like talking, he will tell us".

Cuddy nodded her head in agreement. Cameron's eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake up. A tear slipped down Cuddy's cheek as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind Cameron's ear. Cameron flinched slightly.

"Jimmy, did you see that? She's reacting to my touch. She can't be in a coma!"

"I know, I saw that myself. Maybe she's just doped up enough to ease the pain. Like I said, we'll wait and see what House says".

"I can always ask the nurse for info. After all, we're doctors here and have a right to know".

"True, Lisa, but I'd rather it come from House. You know him. He won't pull any punches and will tell us like it is".

Cuddy nodded. Nelda came back and told them they needed to leave. Wilson squeezed Cameron's hand and Cuddy placed a light kiss on her forehead before they left.

House was snoring lightly when they got back to the waiting room. Cuddy fixed herself a cup of coffee and asked if Wilson wanted one too. He said he did, and Cuddy handed him her cup and poured another for herself. They sat in silence, lost in their own worried thoughts, and sipped their coffee.

About a half hour later, House woke up. He was relieved to see his two best friends in the room.

"I've got to go see how Allison is doing", House mumbled, as he grabbed his cane and almost stumbled, still groggy from his sleep.

"House! You're barely awake! Go splash some cold water on your face or something. Cuddy and I just left Cameron, she is sleeping peacefully".

"House, she is responding to touch and sound. When I touched her hair, she stirred, and she also moved her eyelids".

"She did?" House said, scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. "That's a good sign then".

"House", Cuddy began cautiously, "is she in a coma?"

"No, but she's very heavily sedated. Dr. Jenkins turned the morphine drip up several notches higher than normal...she'll be out most of the day".

"House, what about the baby?" Wilson asked nervously.

"The baby is okay...for now", House sighed.

Cuddy swallowed hard. "What do you mean, 'for now'?"

"That's what I said to Jenkins when he told me that. She lost a lot of blood and the lining of the uterine wall.....he said he'd do an amniocentisis to check for any abnormalities as soon as she's recovered enough from the trauma of all this".

"It's a miracle she didn't lose the baby", Cuddy said.

"Yeah, it certainly is....I'm not going to get my hopes up too high though. She's got a tough road ahead of her".

"House, if the amnio comes back abnormal, what will you do?" Wilson asked.

"It's up to Allison. I already know what I'd do, but you know she's already had that one abortion a long time ago and even though she was raped, she had a very hard time getting over that. She was very despondent and guilty over ending that pregnancy".

"Let's worry about that later. Let's just hope for a full recovery for Allison".

House nodded. "I've got to go in and see her", he said quickly. This time, neither Wilson or Cuddy stopped him. They remained in the waiting room.

House limped softly into Cameron's room and immediately leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. She stirred and fluttered her eyelids several times, then opened her eyes. House's heart skipped a beat, as he sat down and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Alli, baby, it's Greg. How are you feeling?" House grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"G-Greg? W-What's going on?" Cameron said in a raspy voice.

"Don't talk sweetheart, it's okay. You're going to be okay".

"God, I feel so weak and dizzy".

"Ssshhh, don't try to say anything right now".

"Greg? The baby?" Cameron's eyes filled with tears as she looked at House with panic in them.

"Our son is fine, you didn't lose him", House said reassuringly, trying to keep his voice steady, for Cameron's sake.

Cameron let out a relieved sigh. House could tell that she had just let a huge weight off her shoulders. She seemed to be more relaxed, knowing the tiny life House and her had created was still nestled safe and secure in her womb.

"You have to leave now". House heard Nelda's annoying voice.

"Nurse, Dr. Cameron is awake and talking. Shouldn't you be notifying Jenkins or something?" House said sarcastically.

"Oh, but yes! Why didn't you alert us that she was awake?"

"You didn't give me a chance. You were too busy trying to get my arse out of the room!" House hissed.

Nelda blushed and ran from the room to let Jenkins know that Cameron had awaken.

House squeezed Cameron's hand again, and she reciprocated. House grinned at her. She managed a weak smile. Even as sick as she was, she looked beautiful, her green eyes focused on House, although she was still very pale.

"I love you", House whispered. "I'm sorry we had that fight".

"I love you too, Greg. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our son. I wanted to, but...."

House held up a hand to quiet her.

"We're not going to talk about that. It's okay, it's over. I am just worried about you, and I want you to get better so you can come home and I can spoil the shyte out of you and the little squirt inside you".

Cameron smiled again, and closed her eyes. That interaction with House had exhausted her. House smoothed the hair from her face and kissed her once more. Cameron tried to kiss back, but was too weak. That was okay with House. He was elated that she responded to him and appeared to be coherent. Things could only be looking up from here on in.

He smiled at Cuddy and Wilson, who were still sitting in the waiting room.

"Well, she's awake and we spoke for a few moments".

"Oh my God, that's wonderful, House!" Cuddy exclaimed. Wilson broke out in a huge grin and patted House on the back.

"Come on, I"ll buy you breakfast", Wilson suggested.

Who was House to turn down an offer like that?

to be cont'd.


	192. Chapter 192

Cameron was well enough to be released from the hospital seven days after her ordeal. However, House had conferred with both Drs. Jenkins and Malcolm and they advised House that Cameron should be on complete bed rest until the aminocentesis they had scheduled for a month later. House asked if she would need to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy and Jenkins added that depending upon the results of the amnio, they would make another decision at that time.

House had sent dozens of roses, in every color that roses came in and when it was time for her to be released, she looked at House in wonderment.

"How are we going to bring all these gorgeous flowers home?" she asked House as they eyed the bouquets that covered every nook and cranny of her room, along with the dozens of cards, food baskets, stuffed animals and things for the baby that the ducklings, other employees and former patients had sent.

"Let's just take one bouquet home, send the rest to the moms in maternity. I'm sure there are plenty of single moms that would appreciate some flowers in their rooms".

Cameron smiled and nodded her agreement. She was amazed at House's sudden compassion and generousity. House limped beside Cameron's wheelchair as she held the one vase with roses in her lap, and nurse Nelda escorted them out the doors of the hospital. Hermione was waiting in her car outside for them. Christy had stayed behind to watch Anna and baby Lacey.

When they got home, Cameron got out of the car and walked inside the house, sighing contentedly and looking around.

"It's great to be home!" she exclaimed, as she began to pick up little things here and there, straightening the living room.

"Ah, ah, ah!" House reprimanded, grabbing her wrists. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Jenkins said complete bed rest for you!" House held her hand and led her into the bedroom, as Cameron protested.

"Oh Greg, you don't really think I'm going to stay in bed the whole time, do you?"

"I don't _think_, I _know_ you're going to stay in that damned bed, if I have to hold you down in it myself....hmmmm, that may not be such a bad idea after all", he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cameron giggled. "Now Greg, you know we cannot fool around!"

House frowned as he pondered that idea. "I know", he sighed dramatically. "I wonder how either of us are going to be able to avoid each other".

House gave Cameron a puppy dog look. She just laughed and tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Get in that bed now!" he demanded, as Hermione fussed around in the kitchen, fixing Cameron a light lunch, as they had checked out of the hospital right before noon.

"Can't I even get undressed first?" Cameron whined. "And Lacey, where is she?"

"Lacey's at Hermione's place, Christy's watching both girls. Don't worry about her right now".

"But I miss her so much, I just want to hug and kiss her!"

Hermione walked in just then with a tray of food for Cameron and heard the conversation.

"Here, Alli, eat something first and then take a nap for awhile. I know you didn't get any rest in that hospital bed. Maybe this evening, after you've slept a little and regained your strength, I will bring the girls over to see you".

Cameron glanced at House hopefully. He nodded his head in agreement and she smiled thankfully, then dug into the grilled cheese sandwich and potato salad that Hermione had fixed homemade for her. She washed it down with a large glass of iced tea with lemons. House pouted.

"What about me? I'm hungry too!" he whined like a five year old.

Hermione shook her head. "Dr. House, I am not your personal caretaker. I was hired to take care of Lacey and do the housekeeping".

"But you're waiting on Allison hand and foot!" he whined even louder.

"That's different! She's been through a terrible ordeal and I am going to see to it that her needs are taken care of. You're in no position to do that for her". And with that, Hermione stared at House's bum leg.

"Are you telling me that I can't take care of my own wife and that you will make all her meals and starve your employer who writes your paychecks?"

Hermione was unflappable. House tried to scare her, but she wasn't buying it.

"Look, Dr. House, let's get one thing straight. I'm no nursemaid or personal chef. I fix dinners as a gratuity. You don't pay me to do that....you hired me to take care of Lacey....everything else I do around here is gratis".

"Well, if you're going to get technical, I can always get a private caretaker....our medical insurance will pay for someone to come out for at least a few weeks after surgery".

"Yes, but they would do physical therapy and help with bathing, etc. They are not going to bring breakfast to her in bed or cater to your whims!"

Cameron was watching this exchange between bites of her sandwich and sips on her tea and holding in her laughter. It hurt too much yet to laugh, but this scene between her dear friend and her loving husband was too comical not to laugh out loud. Both were stubborn and opinionated, and it was a challenge to watch and see who'd be the first to give in.

"Oh you two! Stop it already! Greg, Hermie already does too much around here! Maybe you should write those paychecks for a larger amount, and then she can fix your lunch too!"

"Hah! That's a hot one! I should deduct the amount for her insubordination to me!"

Hermione shook her head again and sighed, as she flounced out of the room, totally unaffected by House's apparent stab at humiliation. House was all bark and no bite and both Cameron and Hermione loved him for it but would never let on that they knew he didn't mean a word of what he said.

"Okay, baby, you need to get some rest. I'm going back to the hospital and try to catch up on some work....I will be home around dinnertime", House said softly, placing a light kiss on Cameron's lips.

Cameron was already starting to doze off. Her belly was full from Hermione's delicious lunch and she was exhausted from the trip home. She drifted off to sleep, thanking the gods for how lucky she was.

As House headed back to the hospital on his bike, he thought about how well Cameron looked and how happy she seemed. He felt his chest constrict. He wasn't going to admit to her how worried he was about the baby and the upcoming amniocentesis. Somehow, he didn't feel as lucky and optimistic as his wife felt. He tried to shake the nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, but couldn't. Whatever happens, he thought, he hoped he could keep it all together.

to be cont'd.


	193. Chapter 193

One month later, Cameron sat fidgeting on an exam table in Dr. Jenkins' office. He was about to do the amniocentesis. Even though they wouldn't get the results for about a week, neither she nor House slept much the night before, tossing and turning, and finally, sitting up in bed, discussing their options.

"Okay, Allison, I need you to hunch over and hug the pillow....I am going to give you an epidural. You will feel a slight pinch, and then it'll take a few minutes for you to be completely numb. Then, I will inject the needle to withdraw the fluid", Dr. Jenkins explained.

Cameron quickly glanced at House nervously, who smiled at her reassuringly and patted her hand. She let out a quick "ouch!" as she felt the sting from the needle and then House could see her whole body suddenly relax.

"You can sit up straight now, Allison, and in a few minutes, I'll test your reflexes to make sure you are completely numb from the waist down".

Dr. Jenkins left the room momentarily to give House and Cameron a few minutes alone to help her to further relax.

"How do you feel?" House asked gently.

"It stung a little, like a pin pricking, but other than that, nervous as a hooker in church!" Cameron quipped. House let out a chuckle. Cameron was becoming more and more like him every day in the smart quips category.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Jenkins asked, as he returned to the room. He went over to Cameron and gently scraped the bottoms of her feet.

"Do you feel that?" he inquired.

"Feel what?" Cameron said, blinking.

Jenkins smiled. "Good! Then we're all set! Allison, hunch over again and clutch the pillow. You won't feel a sting like before, but you might feel a little pressure as I insert the needle. You need to sit very very still as this will take a minute or two...you'd be surprised at how long a minute can be when you have to remain still. When I tell you, you can straighten up very slowly, and then the nurse and I will lay you down gently, and you must remain in that position for an hour, or else you will come down with a severe migraine later".

Cameron nodded, as House squeezed her hands reassuringly, and then she held tight to the pillow.

After the procedure was over and Cameron was placed in a laying down position, the nurse checked her vitals, as House followed Jenkins out of the room.

"So, about a week or more until we get the results?" House asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Jenkins nodded. Then, he looked at House. "Dr. House, have you and your wife discussed your options, in case the results aren't favorable?"

House sighed. "Yeah, and we don't agree on that. Allison wants this baby no matter what. She had an abortion a while back....I guess you know about that from her history, and even though it was from a rape, she still had a very hard time for several months afterwards".

"Yes, she told me about that when we went over her history", Jenkins said sadly.

"Doc, if there's anything wrong with the kid, how bad could it be?"

"It's hard to even gauge that. She lost a lot of blood and when the uterine wall tore, she lost part of the lining that supplies vital nutrients to the fetus. The first trimester is crucial, everything is forming then....I only hope that the fetus was past all that when it happened".

"Well, she had to be at least three months along, or the sex of the baby would not have been detected from that sono, right?"

Jenkins shrugged. "Depends. Could be a few weeks before, give or take. The problem is, Allison told me about her menstrual cycle and how irregular it is. We had to guess how far along she is. We'll probably have to do several more sono's and measure the baby's head circumference, how long the arms and legs are, to determine the age."

House nodded. "But how bad is the worst case scenario?" House pressed.

"Do you really want to know?" Jenkins said cautiously.

House held his breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah, I do", he said softly.

"Well, as long as we're doing the amnio, we might as well check for genetic abnormalities, such as Down's, spina bifida, things of that nature that would have happened right at conception.....the possibilities of other birth defects from what happened to Allison are daunting....I could say the baby could have a heart defect, mental retardation, abnormal brain function, blindness, deafness...."

House held up his hands. "Okay, okay!"

Jenkins looked at House apologetically. "I'm sorry, House, but you wanted to know. If there's something that is horribly wrong, such as a traumatic defect where the baby would have no chance of any kind of quality of life, the test will show that too....I would suggest counseling for the both of you, especially for Allison, since she is the one who wants this baby under any circumstances. She says that now, but parents change their minds once they realize the graveness of the situation".

House felt sick suddenly. He was never an optimistic person and of course, he thought the worst possible scenario. He couldn't bear to see Cameron go through another heart wrenching decision. He tried not to think about that right now, as he went back into the room to check on Cameron.

"How many tiles did you count on ceiling?" House joked, as Cameron managed a weak smile.

"Not too much longer, about ten more minutes, and we can sit her up for a bit, and then you're free to go", the nurse explained.

*******************************************************

House drove Cameron home about a hour and a half later, neither of them saying much, lost in their own thoughts.

House passed a McDonald's and licked his lips.

"Hey what about some junk food for a change?" he suggested.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine thing to feed your son all that fat and grease! Hermie said she was making a pot roast with new potatoes....how could you possibly pass that up for a Big Mac?"

"You're right, I can't. As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's a great cook. As a matter of fact, she's great at just about anything she lays her hands on! She's great with Lacey and the girls, keeps an immaculate house, and is pretty good at matching me, wit for wit".

Cameron laughed and nodded her head. "She has to be, to keep you in line!"

"Keep _me_ in line? Woman, surely you jest! No one, not even my mother, was able to accomplish that!"

"Ohhh, I don't know...Hermione's given you some pretty good retorts. I've seen you at a loss for words at times".

House made a face and vehemently tried to deny it, but he knew Allison was right. Hermione was the perfect mix of everything House ever wanted in an older sibling, relative, or possibly a mother surrogate. He enjoyed their banter and sometimes, they even had serious discussions on a wide range of topics. Hermione was not only efficient with the household, she had a damned good head on her shoulders as well, and House admired that in a woman.

Hernione swung open the door to assist Cameron inside the house before the car was even parked in the driveway. House swung around the car after he got out to hold one of Cameron's arms, as Hermione took the other, and the three of them walked inside.

"Go to bed!" House instructed, the moment the door was shut. Cameron knew not to argue with House on this subject and let herself be led into the bedroom, as Hermione set the table. She would put dinner on the table and then go home and fix another dinner for herself and the girls. Baby Lacey was sitting contentedly in her high chair, gnawing on a teething ring. Hermione gave her a warm bottle she had just retrieved from a pot of water on the stove, and Lacey took it greedily in her tiny, stubby hands and gulped it down.

Cameron let House help her off with her clothes, all the while, looking at him lovingly. He was too busy helping her out of her clothes to notice her appreciative gaze. She never would have thought they'd be doing this a year ago or even three years ago. She thanked her blessings and tried to think positive thoughts about the child inside her that she and House had created.

to be cont'd.


	194. Chapter 194

The months flew by, even though Cameron thought it would feel like an eternity, confined to bed rest. Hermione was a godsend, taking care of her hand and foot, besides caring for Lacey. Hermione had started Anna in a private kindergarten, even though chronologically, she was nine. She figured it would take some time for Anna, and her sister as well, to work out the abuse issues in counseling. Anna was still behind emotionally, and Hermione figured she didn't need the added stress of trying to catch up to her peers when she wasn't ready yet.

Christy was doing well in college and decided to major in child psychology. She didn't know exactly what she wanted a career in, wanting either to be a pediatrician or child psychologist. Either way, Hermione was immensely proud of her and marveled at how smart she was. During the summer, she would take some extra classes and work part time at a pediatrician's office.

Cameron was nearing her ninth month and was huge. Her visits to the obstetrician went well, and every sono and lab test that was done showed nothing abnormal. House inwardly breathed sighs of relief each time, as he had never told her of the possibility that their child may be born with problems. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he wanted to protect her. She had been through so much this last year or so.

Jenkins had decided to perform a C section, which was a no brainer for House. Everyone knew that there was no way her body would be able to withstand labor and a vaginal delivery. From the sono's, Jenkins was better able to guess what her due date would have been, and he judged that she was in her ninth month. He conferred with House and Cameron and asked them if they wanted to pick a date from the week he would do the C section. They said it didn't matter to them, that no one they knew was born in June so any date they picked for the week of the 15th would be fine. Since House was such a Beatle freak, they picked the 18th, Paul McCartney's birthday.

The night before the surgery had House in an uproar. He paced and limped around the house like a nervous cat: checking on Cameron, packing her luggage, making sure they didn't forget anything. Hermione tried her best to ease his fears, but she threw up her hands in exasperation when House was particularly short with her while packing her things.

"Dr. House, why don't you stay in the bedroom and let me finish getting Allison's things packed? You're tap dancing on my last nerve! If you keep up this frantic pace, you will be worth nothing tomorrow, and Alli will need all your support and encouragement during the surgery!"

House scowled and grumbled.

"My good woman, are you saying that I'm worth spit under pressure?" he hissed at her.

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way, but yes, you're driving me crazy!" she sighed wearily.

Hermione shooed House away with her hand, and he cursed under his breath and finally gave in. He limped into the bedroom, where Cameron was calmly sitting up in bed, reading a book about childrearing.

House sat on the bed and ran a nervous hand through his thick, brown locks. Cameron looked up from her book and felt his anxiety and smiled.

"Greg, it's going to be all right! Please, come to bed and lay down next to me. I can't sleep worth a flip, but you need to calm down and save your strength for tomorrow", she said softly.

House looked at her incredulously.

"Have you and Hermione rehearsed this or what?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, confused.

"She just told me the same damned thing! I was trying to help her pack your suitcase and she told me to get lost!"

Cameron smirked.

"Did she really say that? Somehow, I think you are embellishing it".

"Well, she didn't say exactly that, but she may as well have! I'm a doctor, and I know what can go wrong in situations such as these".

"In case it slipped your mind, sweetheart, so am I", Cameron said with a hint of a smile.

House looked at her as though it had suddenly registered that she too, was a doctor.

" I guess you're right", he replied sheepishly.

House removed his Shox and jeans and crawled into bed next to Cameron, wearing just his boxers and tee shirt. He pulled the covers over them, and leaned back against the headboard, letting out a long sigh dramatically.

"Greg, are you going to do that all night?"

Cameron removed her glasses and closed the book she was reading and put both of them on the nightstand next to the bed. Then, she shut off the light and turned to her husband and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay...I feel it in my heart", she whispered in his ear. House kissed her back but didn't reply. He let out another long sigh and stared at the ceiling. Pretty soon, he heard Cameron start to lightly snore. Well, at least one of them would be having a good night's sleep.

Finally, after tossing and turning for who knows how long, House drifted off to sleep and had a most unusual dream.

Terry appeared to him, holding their son in her arms and she was smiling at him.

"Terry!" House exclaimed in the dream, as he looked at her and then their son.

"Greg, I am so proud of you! You have found happiness again with Allison and now you're going to be a father and have the son you always wanted".

"But Terry, I....."

Terry held a finger to her lips.

"Greg, let me finish. I want to tell you that your son will be born tomorrow and it will be fine. I know how much you are concerned about him and your wife, but he will be beautiful, and perfect. And he will look just like you, with those beautiful blue eyes I used to love gazing into".

House gulped and tried to speak again. Once again, Terry brought her finger to her lips.

"Greg, it is time to leave you now. Maybe one day, we will all be together again, but I see that you have a new life now, and you're happy. I am content to see this. Be good to your wife, as you were to me, and cherish the new life that will enter your world tomorrow. Be strong for her and for him and please do not worry. I assure you everything will be fine".

And then she was gone. And then, House woke up in a cold sweat, his face damp with his tears. He looked over at his sleeping wife, and suddenly was filled with a sense of well being and calmness. He laid back down and closed his eyes, ready for sleep again. But this time, he was confident that things were going to work out okay.

Tomorrow, he would be a father. Not that he wasn't since they adopted Lacey, but he would see the life that he helped to create. And he couldn't have felt any happier than he did right now. He smiled as he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

to be cont'd.


	195. Chapter 195

Cameron lay nervously on the bed, in the operating room, as House comforted her behind her, stroking her face. He was wearing surgical garb and a mask, but he was not part of the surgery team. Dr. Jenkins was assisting Dr. Malcolm for that. Cameron had just been given an epidural to numb her, and the attending nurse put the screen up in front of Cameron, so that she could not see the procedure. 

Pretty soon, Cameron couldn't feel anything from the waist down, and Malcolm nodded to Jenkins to begin. House couldn't believe his reaction. The moment the knife made the first small cut across Cameron's stomach, he suddenly felt queasy and swayed a bit. He was able to right himself before falling right on top of Cameron. She turned her head anxiously as she felt him lean into her.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sweetcakes, lost my footing, this damned bum leg!" he mumbled sheepishly, as the nurse gave House a knowing look. He hated that he felt like that and the nurse knew it. He stuck his tongue out at her and was just as surprised as she quickly cupped her hand over her face to hide it from everyone, and reciprocated right back. House actually smiled.

Then, it was back to the business at hand. The C section went smoothly and in just a few minutes, out came the squealing, red, wrinkled whopper of a baby boy.

"It's a boy, just like we thought!" Dr. Jenkins announced, holding the baby high up so that Cameron could see over the protective screen. Even before they weighed him, House knew from the looks of him, he was huge. Suddenly, it was very quiet. The baby wasn't crying. Cameron's eyes reigistered panic as she looked up at House. In the excitement of the moment, House forgot that sometimes, when a baby is born by C section, the mucus membranes aren't fully cleared as they are from a vaginal birth and must be suctioned manually.

"Not to worry!" Jenkins yelled, as he noticed Cameron's startled look, and handed the baby to the nurse, who quickly suctioned him causing him to squawk in high pitched tones, as Jenkins let House cut the umbilical cord.

"Cool!" House said, as he eyed the mass of tissue. "Looks just like that 25 foot worm we took out of that patient a while back!"

The shocked nurse was not amused and let her jaw drop open as she stared dumbly at House's quip.

Cameron smiled, relieved. The nurse took the baby and cleaned him off, weighed him and put a small woolen cap on his head and swaddled him in a blue blanket.

"My word!" she exclaimed, laying the baby down gently on top of Cameron's chest as another nurse scrambled to remove the screen.

"Your son is 23 inches long and a whopping ten pounds!"

Cameron beamed from ear to ear, knowing that her new son was perfectly healthy at that weight.

House grinned too, and couldn't pass up the opportunity for another oneliner.

"Oh well, you know what they say...you get out of it what you put _**into**_ it!" He winked at the nurse that stuck her tongue out at him, and she turned her head away from his stupid grin, blushing a deep crimson.

"What do you want to call our son?" House said gently, turning his attention on his wife and baby boy.

"Ethan Gregory?" Cameron said timidly.

"I've got one better than that", House said. "What about Ethan Gregory Jacob?" 

Cameron began to cry at the mention of her dead brother's name.

"Oh fine, if you don't like that, we can leave it at Ethan Gregory, for corn's sakes!"

Cameron shook her head. "No, no! It's just that, you know, Jacob...what an honor to his memory to include his name in our son's...that was so thoughtful of you, Greg".

"Yeah, I thought so too", House said smugly, as he leaned over to plant a kiss on his wife and baby.

to be cont'd.


	196. Chapter 196

_A week later, Cameron arrived home. She had stayed in the hospital for a week, and protested loudly when baby Ethan was released before she was. She was able to convince the hospital staff (with help from Cuddy of course) to have Ethan remain with her until she was able to be discharged. This gave the ducklings enough time to plan their baby shower for her and House. Since she was on bed rest during the pregnancy, everyone decided to wait until after the baby was born, just in case something happened._

_House drove Cameron's car home with Cameron laying in the backseat where it was more comfortable for her than sitting up by House in the front, and baby Ethan, in his infant car seat, rode home with Hermione. Christy had stayed behind to watch Anna, who was having a terrible time coming to grips with another individual who threatened to take away her "Dr. Housey"._

_Wilson, Foreman and Chase drove separately in their own cars, loaded with the stash they accumulated from the baby shower Cuddy threw in the employee lounge. Baby Ethan would certainly want for nothing, Cameron couldn't think of a thing they had forgotten for the child's layette. Except maybe some of the newborn clothes may have to be returned, as no one expected Ethan to be as large as he was._

_Once Cameron was settled in their bedroom, Hermione placed Ethan in his tiny bassinet she had set up by Cameron's side of the bed. Then, she went into the kitchen to prepare the baby formula. Cameron was upset that she couldn't nurse, as Dr. Jenkins gently informed her that if she nursed, her uterus would contract, similar to labor contractions, which is normal to ensure that the uterus returns to almost pre-pregnancy size; however, in Cameron's case, her uterus couldn't handle that, and to be on the cautious side, Jenkins strongly advised against it to give Cameron time to let her uterus heal on its own. She also underwent a tubal ligation, as she and House had agreed that there wouldn't be any more babies._

_Cameron smiled as she thought of what House's reaction had been to their mutual decision:_

_"After all, sweetie, our family is now complete. We have a daughter, and now we have a son, what's better than that?"_

There were several matters at hand that had to be taken care of however. And one of them was about how Anna was dealing with the newest member of the family. Hermione had not taken Anna to the hospital to visit Cameron and Ethan, as she felt it would be too traumatic for her to return to the hospital. Besides, seeing both of them there, she might have misconstrued the reason for them being there and may have become frightened that they were sick, as she was when she was in the hospital.

As Hermione prepared the formula in the kitchen, House sauntered through and took a seat at the kitchen table, eyeing her lazily.

"Something on your mind, Dr. House?" she inquired, as she warmed the bottle for Ethan.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is. I want Christy to bring Anna over to meet the baby".

"Now?!" Hermione exclaimed nervously.

"No, when the kid graduates high school! Of course, now! We're home, not in any hospital setting, we shouldn't avoid letting her see the kid, we have to let her slowly warm up to him".

"I don't know", Hermione began doubtfully, as she turned the bottle upside down and let a little formula drip onto her wrist to check its temperature.

"The sooner the better", House interjected, and walked with purpose out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Oh dear!" Hermione fretted, as she picked up baby Ethan from his bassinette and laid him gently next to Cameron on the bed and gave her the bottle to feed him.

"What's wrong, Hermie?" Cameron asked, as she cooed and murmured to Ethan, who had slowly but surely started to squeal hungrily.

"Dr. House wants Anna to come over and meet Ethan", Hermione said,wringing her hands with worry.

Cameron frowned, then smiled reassuredly at Hermione.

"Well, you know Greg. He likes to nip things in the bud. It's for the best anyway. It may take a while for her to get used to seeing another baby around the house".

"Speaking of baby, do you want Lacey to stay at my place for a while, so that you and Ethan can get accustomed? She's loving it there anyway, Christy fawns over her and Anna thinks she's her baby doll".

Cameron smiled. "You see? There's no reason why Anna shouldn't be ecstatic over Ethan, she already loves Lacey. It'll be another 'baby doll' for her to love!"

Hermione frowned. She wished she felt as optimistic as Cameron did. With Anna, you never knew what to expect. It took a long time for her to come out of her shell, thanks to the excellent counseling she and her older sister were attending, but Hermione feared Anna may suffer a setback.

"Hi, Dr. House, congratulations! I can't wait to see Ethan!" Christy gushed, as she hugged House enthusiastically. He hugged her back warmly, if a little awkwardly.

"Where's your sister?" House said, glancing about.

"She's in her bedroom playing house with Lacey....she's so cute, Anna has her dressed up in an old dress and hat that used to be Mom's!"

House nodded and headed to the bedroom. Christy followed but House held his hand out.

"No, Christy, I'd like to talk to Anna alone....I want her to understand about the baby".

Christy nodded and remained in the living room.

House stood at the doorway and watched the two girls at play. Anna had Lacey sitting up on a small chair, while she sat opposite her, pouring imaginary tea from a play teaset. A small child's table stood between them. Baby Lacey giggled and pounded her tiny hands against the table.

"Hello, Anna", House began gently. Anna failed to look up at House but Lacey's eyes twinkled as she noticed her Daddy. She was not quite a year old yet, and House had yet to hear her babble any real words yet.

House waited a beat, then walked closer to Anna. Anna stiffened in his presence and continued to ignore him. House placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Anna promptly lifted her hand and flung his arm off her.

'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought', House grumbled to himself, as Lacey slid off the chair and crawled over to House, standing up with support from holding onto his jeans.

"Anna, may I sit with you?"

Anna shrugged but didn't refuse. That was a good sign, House thought.

"I'm afraid I can't sit on your tiny chairs, but I'll sit on the bed, and I want you to sit up there with me, okay?"

Anna did as she was told and plopped down next to House, with Lacey at his knees.

"Would you like to meet Ethan? He is home now, with Aunt Cammie".

Anna frowned, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"I-I don't know...mebbee", she mumbled.

"Anna, are you afraid of him?"

Anna shook her head vehemently then burst into tears, as she frantically grabbed House and buried her head in his chest, sobbing loudly. At this, Lacey began to wail.

"Oh dear Jesus", House said, rolling his eyes. "Women! They're always crying about something!" he lamented, scooping Lacey up on his lap, and holding her with one arm, while comforting Anna by patting her on the back with his other hand.

"Anna, look at me!"

Anna broke free from her clutch on House and looked up at him with sad, tearfilled eyes.

"Ethan is not going to replace you! Lacey didn't, and you get along with her just fine! You will always hold a special place in my life. Just think of it this way, you will have another 'baby doll' to play with. Ethan won't be tiny for long, and before you know it, you'll have two kids to play with, instead of one. Wouldn't that be great?"

Anna bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. Then, her eyes grew wide and she grinned broadly.

"I wanna see the baby!" she blurted out, as House chuckled.

"That's my girl!" House beamed, tossling her hair gently, as he guided the girls to the living room, to Christy's astonishment.

"I think she's ready to meet the kid", House said triumphantly, as Christy shook her head disbelievingly, and watched House take the two girls over to the house.

*******************************************************

That was one problem solved. The other involved Ethan. And Terry. House was trying to find a way to take baby Ethan out for a ride. Oh, not on his bike, of course, but out for a ride in Cameron's car. There was someone he needed to show Ethan to. But if he told Hermione or Cameron, they'd think he was nuts, so onto plan B.

"Hey Alli", he said nonchalantly one lazy Sunday morning, as Cameron, now well enough to get out of bed and walk around a little, ate her breakfast at the kitchen table. Hermione had fixed some eggs, bacon and toast. Baby Ethan has just been fed and changed and was still asleep in his little bassinette. It wouldn't be much longer until he was transferred into his regular crib. And this was not even a week after they'd arrived home!

"Um, can I take the kid for a little ride?" House asked nonchalantly.

"Where?" Cameron and Hermione said in unison.

"Oh, I read somewhere that the kid needs to get real sunlight and not all this artificial light...you know, Vitamin D....he could get jaunticed!" House sighed dramatically.

"Well, it's been over a week, how come you're just now worried about it?" Cameron laughed, as she thought how domesticated House had become, and how protective he was already over their son.

"Because you're still recouperating, but the little squirt, correction...BIG squirt, doesn't have to lie around, he needs some nice fresh air".

"Oh, and he's going to get that sitting inside a car with that stale air coming out of the vents?" Hermione drawled sarcastically as Cameron let out a hearty laugh. Something caught her eye, however. And it was House. He really seemed determined and somehow, Cameron understood. She knew House wanted a moment alone with their son, away from the busy goings on in the household.

"Okay, but only for a little while", Cameron relented, as House limped quickly into the bedroom before she could change her mind.

With Ethan safely tucked inside his infant seat, facing the rear, in the middle of the backseat, House took off, as Cameron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

After driving about an hour, House pulled up to the open wrought iron gates of St. Raymond's Cemetary. He pulled out a little map of the cemetary to guide him where the tombstone was. It had been a long time since he had visited here, and he was high as a kite then.

Lifting Ethan gently out of his carseat, House held him close to his chest with one arm, and gripped his cane nervously with the other. Soon, he was where he wanted to be. Terry's grave.

He stared silently at the inscription on the tombstone for several minutes, as he felt his eyes get misty. Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot, he held out Ethan closer to the tombstone.

"Look, Terry, I did it! You were right! Everything went great!" The tears flowed fast and furious down House's cheeks but he held out Ethan with two strong arms, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Terry, I've got a son with Allison! The son I so miserably lost when I lost you! This is all because of you....you told me not to worry, that it would all work out and it did. Allison's a great girl. She's not taking your place, honey, just your space. I've finally begun to live again. I love you, always have, always will".

Baby Ethan started to squirm and scrunch his face up. House knew it wouldn't be long until it turned into a full fledge scream, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself, crying like an old fool.

"Bye Terry, see you around sometime", House whispered, as he placed a hand on the tombstone lovingly, then returned to the car with his newborn son.

Everything had been settled. House smiled through his tears, as he adjusted Ethan's seat belt after placing him inside his carseat. He kissed his son lovingly on the forehead, and got inside the car and drove away, never looking back, heading home to join the rest of his family, his new life.

Misery had finally left for good. It could find its company someplace else now.

THE END


End file.
